La primavera de Kaoru-dono
by taskani
Summary: Kaoru intenta encontrarse, al mismo tiempo que lo hace Kenshin. Tendrán que aprender, reconstruirse, y por el camino encontrarán amores, desamores, dramas del pasado, heridas que no cerraron y nuevas oportunidades. Una historia larga que espero que os despierte sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

El sol había salido por fin aquella mañana, iluminando el patio del dojo y secando por fin las baldosas del suelo, tras semanas de frío y humedad. Incluso un par de pájaros se había atrevido a posarse sobre el arco de madera del pozo y canturrear sus canciones, como si deseasen anunciar la llegada de la primavera. Kenshin tocó las yukatas que colgaban del tendal, pasando los dedos por cada una de ellas. Estaban secas, por fin; secas de verdad. Las últimas semanas toda la ropa que descolgaba tenía un tacto húmedo, como si conservase todavía un poco de agua en su interior. No le gustaba guardar la ropa sin que estuviese completamente seca, pero tampoco podía tenerla tendida toda la vida. Los pájaros volvieron a canturrear y él levantó la vista hacia ellos, esbozando una sonrisa. Parecían dedicarle a él su primera canción de la estación de las flores.

—¿Kenshin? —. Se giró con la mano todavía en una de las yukatas, distraído— ¡Estás aquí!

—Yahiko— contestó a modo de saludo, sonriendo. El chico llevaba el bokken en la mano y corría hacia él con cara de agobio, saltando de baldosa en baldosa.

—¿Dónde está Kaoru? — preguntó, apoyándose en el pozo. Tenía el rostro sudado; había estado corriendo, o tal vez entrenando—. Me prometió que hoy me enseñaría un nuevo movimiento. ¡Lo prometió!

Kenshin sonrió de nuevo mientras comenzaba a retirar las yukatas de la cuerda, doblándolas y colocándolas en el cesto con cuidado, como si hubiese riesgo de que se rompieran. Yahiko lo observaba con impaciencia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Kaoru-dono salió temprano. Tenía una clase en el dojo de Fujame-dono—. Yahiko resopló.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Maldita sea, Busu! Me lo prometió—. Kenshin desató las dos últimas yukatas. Una era de Sanosuke, que había descubierto que si echaba su ropa a lavar con la colada de los demás, aparecía milagrosamente limpia en un par de días. Kaoru se enfadaría si lo supiese, pero Kenshin prefería no decirle nada. A fin de cuentas, a él no le importaba lavar un poco de ropa más—. ¿Cómo voy a mejorar así?

—Seguro que pronto está de vuelta— contestó Kenshin, cogiendo la cesta y echando una mirada a los pájaros, que habían empezado a cantar se el uno al otro, como si tratasen de conquistarse. Yahiko golpeó con la punta del bokken en el suelo.

—Lleva dos semanas llegando tarde de ese maldito dojo. ¡Necesito que me entrene!

Kenshin se dirigió hacia la casa, llevando la cesta apoyada en la cadera, mientras Yahiko caminaba tras él sin dejar de quejarse.

—Fujame-dono paga bien; el dinero es necesario— dijo, sin poder evitar que su voz sonase algo pesarosa. Era perfectamente consciente de que durante el año que llevaba allí, no había aportado nada económico; solo había sido causa de problemas. Desde lo de Enishi todo estaba en calma, pero su situación financiera no había dejado de empeorar, hasta el punto de que Megumi les había tenido que dejar dinero para poder alimentarse. Kenshin le había propuesto a Kaoru ofrecerse para limpiar en otros dojos, pero ella se negó rotundamente, alegando que era completamente inapropiado. ¿Inapropiado?, pensó él, pero no dijo nada. No es que fuese precisamente un experto en eso de las convenciones sociales y estaba claro que había cuestiones de ese tipo que se le escapaban, de manera que si ella decía que era inapropiado, por algún motivo lo sería.

—¿Y a ti no te importa? — preguntó Yahiko, persiguiéndolo por dentro de la casa. Kenshin dejó las yukatas de Kaoru en la puerta de su habitación; nunca había entrado sin estar ella para darle permiso.

—Kaoru-dono hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenernos— dijo, llevando las demás yukatas a su propia habitación. Guardó la de Sanosuke con las suyas, para que Kaoru no las viese y se molestase. Yahiko aún le siguió hasta la cocina, incluso mientras empezaba a colocar las verduras para hacer la comida.

—¿Y si me das tú la lección de hoy? —. Kenshin sonrió, apartando el rábano troceado y cogiendo una zanahoria. Yahiko nunca se cansaría de pedírselo.

—Sessha no da lecciones. Además, sessha no puede enseñarte nada del Kamiya Kassin ryu. Para eso tienes una maestra.

—Tenía una maestra. Ahora es la maestra de ese dojo de mierda—. Kenshin le miró levantando una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Kaoru desaprobaba ese lenguaje, pero él con doce años había hablado mucho peor si no fuese por las collejas que le daba Hiko-sama cada vez que se pasaba de la raya. Tiempo después, durante el Bakumatsu y ya fuera del alcance de la mano voladora de su shisho, las palabras malsonantes de Yahiko eran poesía al lado de las que él había llegado a pronunciar.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a ver a Sano después de comer? — preguntó Kenshin, intentando levantar el ánimo del chico. Yahiko pareció iluminarse un poco.

—Bueno— dijo, en cogiendo los hombros—. ¿Pero me harás onigiri, Kenshin? Tengo hambre.

—Por supuesto— contestó él, sonriéndole— ¿Me ayudas?

Estuvieron el resto de la mañana preparando la comida y después comieron los dos solos, en el porche, aprovechando el sol primaveral. Yahiko devoraba las bolas de arroz como si acabase de venir de una guerra y Kenshin mientras pensaba de qué manera podría contribuir económicamente para aliviar un poco la carga de trabajo de Kaoru. A fin de cuentas en las últimas semanas salía del dojo de madrugada y volvía al caer la tarde, agotada, con las manos heridas de tanto entrenar y la mirada un tanto triste. Decidió que esa noche le prepararía un barreño con las sales que le había conseguido Megumi, para que pidiera descansar los pies. Sí, lo haría en cuanto hubiese preparado la cena.

Maldita sea, maldita sea. Kaoru frotó una mano contra la otra dentro del cubo, intentando sacar los restos de sangre. Por mucho que entrenaba y daba clases parecía que sus manos nunca iban a endurecerse. ¿Cuántos años necesitaría para que por fin saliese un callo, indoloro y permanente? No es que desease tener las manos de un viejo samurai, pero estaba cansada de tener que limpiarlas y vendarlas cada día. Esa tarde Fujame-san le había propuesto sumergir sus manos con las aguas de manantial que llegaban hasta su dojo y Kaoru estaba realmente agredecida. Los entrenamientos allí eran duros, los alumnos eran avanzados, pero eso le gustaba. Sin embargo, acababa completamente exhausta.

— Déjame que vea, por favor— dijo Hideki Fujame, acercándose. Kaoru le miró sorprendida; no le había oído llegar. Todavía llevaba puesta la yukata y la hakama de entrenamiento. Casi por inercia, tendió las manos hacia él, avergonzada. Él las sujetó con resolución y las giró para mirar las palmas. Kami, están hechas un desastre, pensó ella al verlas fuera del agua, con las llagas abiertas y despellejadas—. Tengo algo que puede irte muy bien.

La soltó un instante para entrar en la casa y salió con un pequeño recipiente redondo. Lo abrió y se lo mostró a Kaoru.

—¿Es un aceite? — preguntó ella, oliéndolo. Él sonrió con cara de diversión en el rostro.

—Algo parecido. Es una crema occidental, muy buena para estas cosas. Permíteme, por favor—. Sin esperar a que ella contestase o le diese su aprobación, tomó un poco de crema y empezó a ponérsela en la palma de una de las manos, con suavidad. Kaoru sintió cómo se sonrojaba hasta el extremo de notar calor en la punta de las orejas. Se puso tan nerviosa que fue incapaz de articular una palabra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Fujame-san? ¿Era eso normal? —. Tienes unas manos preciosas— dijo, casi en un susurro, mientras seguía poniéndole la crema. No, esto no es normal, decidió Kaoru. Retiró las manos con evidente nerviosismo mientras sonreía.

—Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, Fujame-san— dijo, dedicándole la mejor de sus miradas—. Tengo que volver.

—Claro, Kaoru— contestó él, sonriendo. Fujame-san era un hombre muy atractivo, de ojos oscuros y mirada profunda; no era raro que hubiese varias muchachas esperándole en la puerta del dojo, deseosas de alguna atención, aunque él no parecía demasiado interesado.

—Mañana vendré a la misma hora— dijo ella, recogiendo sus cosas y colocándose el macuto en el brazo. Sentía las manos mucho mejor, a decir verdad. La crema aquella sí parecía milagrosa. Cuando estaba atravesando la puerta, Fujame-san la llamó.

—Kaoru— dijo, haciendo que ella se girase—. Me preguntaba si... Bueno, si tal vez querrías acompañarme mañana al festival de colores. Dicen que tienen los lazos más bonitos de Japón, de telas tan suaves que parecen salidas de un sueño. Seguro que encontraremos uno que haga juego con tus ojos.

Kaoru abrió mucho la boca, sin poder disimular la sorpresa. Había estado esperando durante semanas que Kenshin le propusiera ir a ese festival. Él sabía que ella lo esperaba, tenía que saberlo. Incluso una mañana, mientras le ayudaba a tender la ropa, le había dicho directamente: En dos semanas es el festival de los colores. ¡No creo que haya festival más apasionante en Japón! ¿No te parece, Kenshin?; él se había limitado a contestarle parece interesante, Kaoru-dono. ¿Le pasáis a sessha esa yukata, por favor? Aún así, ella había esperado durante unos días que fuese todo una forma de ocultar la sorpresa de invitarla, pero de nuevo no dejaba de ser un simple producto de su imaginación. Ya había decidido olvidarse de ese festival; solo su padre, cuando vivía, parecía darse cuenta de la ilusión que le hacía, de lo mucho que le gustaban las telas y los lazos. Sin embargo, ese hombre que apenas conocía sí se había dado cuenta. Sin apenas pensar, llevada por un impulso, contestó.

—Me encantaría acompañaros, Fujame-san— dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, volviendo a sonrojarse. Fujame-san le devolvió una sonrisa dulce que hizo que se sonrojase todavía más. Nunca antes un hombre le había prestado esa atención. Ni esa ni ninguna otra, más allá de su relación con Kenshin, si es que podía dársele ese calificativo, pues él parecía dispuesto a ser únicamente su sirviente. Si tan solo tuviese algún gesto de afecto, una palabra dulce, un cumplido... Él había visto sus manos cientos de veces. ¿Es que nunca le habían parecido bonitas como para decir algo?

—Entonces hasta mañana, Kaoru— Fujame-san pronunció su nombre despacio, como si lo saborease. Kaoru se giró y se fue rápido de allí, casi huyendo.

La oyó llegar justo en el momento en que echaba las sales en la tina. Se arremangó el brazo derecho y lo introdujo en el agua hasta el codo, para remover bien y mezclarlo todo. Estaba bastante caliente, pero era un calor dulce, lo que necesitarían los pies exhaustos de Kaoru. Se levantó y se secó el brazo en el mandil, saliendo al patio a recibirla con la mejor de sus sonrisas. El sol había desaparecido hacía unos pocos minutos, pero la noche aún era poco oscura.

—Bienvenida, Kaoru-dono— dijo. Tendió la mano para sostener su macuto y ella se lo cedió, resoplando—. ¿Habéis tenido buen día?

—Sí— dijo ella, en un suspiro—. No ha estado mal.

Kenshin cogió también el bokken y se dirigió con todo hacia el dojo.

—Sessha tiene algo para vos— dijo, sin darse la vuelta—. En el baño.

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos y le siguió por el pasillo, sin decir nada. Kenshin podía sentir su ki agitado, aunque no le extrañaba. Era demasiado trabajo, tantas horas, demasiada carga para una sola persona y ella todavía era muy joven. Tenía que encontrar una solución. Tal vez lo aceptasen como aprendiz en alguna carpintería, aunque no tenía ni idea de trabajar la madera. Abrió la puerta del baño con la mano que tenía libre y le dedicó a Kaoru una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Ella pasó a su lado y miró dentro.

—¿Un barreño?

—Son sales. Megumi-dono se las dio a sessha para recuperarse de sus heridas, pero estas heridas están bien— dijo, tocándose el hombro, allí donde Shishio se había llevado consigo un pedazo de su carne. Kaoru le miró durante unos segundos y después suspiró.

—Gracias, Kenshin— dijo, quitándose las sandalias y los calcetines. Al ver lo que hacía, Kenshin se apresuró a salir del baño—. No, no te vayas. Solo voy a mojarme los pies y así tal vez podamos hablar. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Él la miró desde la puerta, dudando.

—Sessha también os ha preparado el baño. Aprovechad que el agua está caliente, Kaoru-dono. Si queréis, durante la cena hablaremos— dijo finalmente con voz suave, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Kaoru se sumergió en el baño, resoplando. Estúpido Kenshin, se dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Había salido corriendo en cuanto ella comenzó a desatarse las sandalias, como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que ella le arrastrarse a la bañera? Recordó con claridad las palabras de Misao: Kaoru, yo nunca te mentiría. A lo mejor debes empezar a pensar que si él no da el paso... Quiero decir, si no da ningún paso, quizás es que simplemente... no quiera darlo. Asintió para sí con la cabeza. Estaba claro que Kenshin no daría nunca ningún paso, pero ella estaba cansada de esperar. Se consideraba paciente, pero necesitaba algo, lo que fuese, para saber que realmente su espera tenía sentido. En algún momento había estado dispuesta a aguardar el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero tras lo de Enishi... Cuando se enteró de lo que Kenshin le había ocultado, en fin, le resultaba demasiado duro incluso pensar en ello. No le guardaba rencor; aunque nunca había querido pensar en ello, una parte de sí misma siempre había sido consciente de que, con sus años, era probable que antes de conocerla hubiese estado con otras mujeres, incluso que se hubiese enamorado. Pero aquella chica, Tomoe... Él se había entregado a ella. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? La única respuesta posible era que Misao tuviese razón. Kaoru suspiró profundamente. La primavera había llegado y sentía que necesitaba que su corazón se calentase con el cariño de alguien. No podía negar sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin, pero podía intentar vencerlos. Podía intentar olvidarle. Definitivamente, debía hacerlo.

El festival de los colores había llenado la ciudad de un bullicio hipnótico que lograba arrancarle a Kenshin una sonrisa cada cinco minutos. Le encantaba ver las calles repletas de personas felices, de madres y padres con sus pequeños de la mano, soplando molinillos y riendo a carcajadas. Cuando veía todo aquello sentía que las batallas que había librado quizás habían tenido algún sentido. Era una sensación efímera, pero él la atesoraba para los malos momentos, para las noches largas de insomnio y culpa.

—¡Venga, vamos! ¡No me gusta estar entre tanta gente! — protestaba Yahiko a su lado, dando empujones a todo el mundo para hacerse sitio. Kenshin se había parado hacía rato en el quinto o sexto puesto y miraba un lazo de color índigo, con los bordes un poco más oscuros. Unos metros más atras, Sanosuke hablaba con dos muchachas, coqueteando con ellas. Kenshin pasó los dedos por la tela del lazo con delicadeza, casi sin tocarlo.

—Mira, Yahiko— dijo, ignorando sus quejas—. ¿Qué te parece este?

—Me parece que estoy cansado. ¡Quiero entrenar! ¡Busu se ha olvidado de mí y tú encima quieres hacerle un regalo! — replicó, cruzándose de brazos. Kenshin cogió el lazo en la mano y lo miró con atención, por quinta o sexta vez. Debían llevar en el puesto unos veinte minutos. Aunque era un lazo bonito, algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor regalarle uno rojo. Practicar el hiten mitsurugui ryu le había ayudado a desarrollar una especie de "sexto sentido" para las cosas, pero no conseguía racionalizar esa intuición; no veía cómo podría regalarle un lazo rojo a Kaoru y que pareciese algo natural. El rojo era el color de los amantes. ¿Cómo iba él a regalarle...?

—Quiero ese lazo rojo, por favor— dijo una voz a su lado. Miró al hombre de reojo; era mucho más alto que él, tenía unos ojos oscuros y brillantes y mostraba un billete en la mano mientras hablaba. La mujer del puesto asintió con la cabeza cogiendo el lazo. Era de un rojo muy intenso, parecido al color de la sangre.

—Es el lazo de la pasión, señor— dijo la tendera, sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Algunas mujeres son afortunadas.

Kenshin todavía sostenía el lazo índigo en la mano con cara de tonto cuando el hombre se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

— Deja ese y coge el rojo. Solo tendrás una oportunidad para entregar tu lazo. Sé valiente—. El hombre se giró y desapareció entre la multitud.

—¿Oro? — dijo Kenshin, sorprendido. Yahiko le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, sacándolo de su obnubilación.

—Ya le has oído. Coge el rojo.

—Pero sessha...

—¡Maldita sea! — exclamó Yahiko, cogiendo el lazo rojo y tendiéndoselo a la mujer. Ella lo cogió con cara de sorpresa, pero después giró la mirada hacia Kenshin.

—Excelente elección, señor. Este rojo simboliza la pasión, el amor que se entrega sin reservas, y también la belleza y el deseo de lo prohibido— pronunció la última palabra lentamente y Kenshin sintió cómo su cara se ponía del color de su pelo.

—Sessha no...

—¿Es para vuetra prometida, tal vez? ¿O para vuestra mujer? No importa que sea para vuestra mujer; a las mujeres casadas también les gusta sentirse deseadas.

—Es para una amiga— acertó a decir finalmente, nervioso. La tendera frunció el ceño y pareció sujetar el lazo con mayor fuerza entre sus dedos, como si se aferrarse a él.

—Entonces quizás prefiráis regalarle ese índigo que tenéis en las manos— contestó, visiblemente afectada. Kenshin sonrió con amabilidad, sintiendo que el sonrojo empezaba a desaparecer.

—Así será. Muchas gracias por sus consejos, señora— dijo, tendiendo las monedas.

En el camino de vuelta a casa Yahiko le repitió cerca de un millón de veces lo fea que era Kaoru, lo poco que agradecería el lazo y lo mucho que le mentía siempre diciéndole que era su alumno favorito, cuando no le dedicaba apenas tiempo. Al llegar al dojo, Kenshin vio que Kaoru no estaba. Había vuelto a mediodía del entrenamiento en el dojo de Fujame-san, pero seguramente cuando él y Yahiko salieron tuvo que regresar. Pensó en ponerle el lazo debajo de la almohada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que para eso debería entrar en su dormitorio. ¿Y si lo colgaba en la puerta? No le gustaba la idea. Podría simplemente dárselo, pero quería sorprenderla. A Kaoru le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, eso lo sabía. Entonces decidió que prepararía la cena en el patio y se lo daría mientras cenasen, cuando empezasen los fuegos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Kaoru no recordaba una tarde tan divertida como aquella. Había vuelto corriendo al dojo para cambiarse y, por suerte, ni Kenshin ni Yahiko estaban allí, de modo que se dio un baño, se puso su kimono favorito, azul celeste con diminutas flores rojas, se peinó y volvió al dojo de Fujame-san, esta vez no para entrenar. Él la recibió con una mirada de ojos brillantes que hizo que Kaoru se sintiese muy halagada, y después le regaló los oídos diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba con ese kimono.

Pasaron la tarde recorriendo los puestos; también pasearon por el puente y se sentaron frente al río a beber té helado mientras se refrescaban los pies en las aguas todavía frías. Fujame-san era tremendamente divertido; siempre tenía una anécdota interesante de su época como alumno de jiujitsu. Sí, Fujame-san había heredado el dojo de su familia de una forma completamente inesperada y dramática. Su padre, samurai, había muerto asesinado durante el Bakumatsu cuando él era apenas un crío de doce años. Fue entonces cuando su hermano mayor se hizo cargo de todo, pero tanto él como el segundo de sus hermanos murieron un año atrás de tuberculosis. Entonces él tuvo que dejar su entrenamiento y a su maestro en Kioto para volver a Tokio a hacerse cargo del dojo. Había recibido lecciones de kendo de niño, de modo que no partía de cero, pero definitivamente le estaba costando seguir el ritmo que Kaoru marcaba. Aún así no desistía; le gustaba la espada y era consciente de la responsabilidad que tenía frente a su familia. Eso a Kaoru le resultaba muy familiar. Habían charlado con sinceridad, se habían reído mucho y por mucho que Kaoru le miraba a los ojos no veía en él malicia. Después él le había pedido que, por favor, dejase de llamarle Fujame-san y le llamase Hideki. Tras varios intentos infructuosos, parecía que por fin lo había logrado. Volvieron a los puestos, se sentaron en un pequeño restaurante a tomar otro té y Hideki le pidió que la esperase allí un par de minutos. Al volver, le pidió que cerrase los ojos. Kaoru lo hizo, sonrojándose. Entonces sintió las manos de él en las suyas y cuando los abrió, vio el lazo más hermoso del mundo. Era rojo, pero no de un rojo normal; tenía el color del carmín, el color de la pasión. Notó que su rubor subía todavía más. Fujame-san... Quiero decir, Hideki... No puedo aceptarlo, ¡es demasiado hermoso! Él seguía sosteniendo sus manos y le sonreía de una forma que podría haber derretido la misma nieve. Fue imposible encontrar uno que hiciese juego con tus ojos. Creo que... Bueno, no creo que exista nada que se les parezca y por eso preferí coger el rojo... Espero no haberte ofendido ni haber sido demasiado atrevido. Yo solo... Kami, soy un idiota. Perdóname, Kaoru. Ella, emocionada por la belleza del lazo, había agitado la cabeza y le había dicho que no pidiera disculpas, que era el regalo más bonito que le habían hecho nunca. Era verdad.

Ahora caminaban hacia el dojo, ya de noche, entre risas. Kaoru se había puesto el lazo rojo en el pelo y reía en voz alta, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta del dojo Kamiya y antes de marcharse besó su mano, agachándose un poco, haciendo una leve reverencia. Kaoru sonrió, nerviosa.

—No puedo creer lo bella que eres, Kaoru— dijo. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—A lo mejor has bebido demasiado te helado— contestó, apartando la mirada.

—Lo creí la primera vez que te vi y no había bebido una gota, así que no culpes al te— replicó, irguiéndose pero sin soltar su mano— ¿Mañana puedo invitarte a cenar?

—¿A cenar? — preguntó, sorprendida. Nunca un hombre la había invitado a cenar—. Yo...

—Te dejaré en el dojo antes de las diez, lo prometo— dijo él, sonriendo con dulzura. Ella asintió.

—Está bien. Pero tendrás que esforzarte en tu lección de la mañana—. Hideki soltó una risa.

—Si ese es el precio, entrenaré hasta morir— replicó, soltando la mano de Kaoru—. Buenas noches, Kaoru.

—Buenas noches, Hideki— dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Se giró y entró en el dojo.

Kenshin oyó la puerta del dojo abrirse y sacó el pescado de la olla; por lo menos había logrado mantenerlo caliente, aunque Kaoru había llegado más tarde de lo que esperaba. Seguro que querría ducharse después del entrenamiento, pero tendría que hacerlo después de cenar si no quería que todo se enfriase. Había dejado la pequeña mesa puesta en el patio, solo tenía que llevar allí las cosas. Los fuegos empezarían en una hora, de manera que aún les daría tiempo a cenar tranquilamente. No le había sido fácil conseguir los dos peces, pero después de toda la tarde intentándolo y con la ayuda de Sanosuke y Yahiko, consiguió pescarlos. Ellos también le habían observado preparar la mesa del patio y fue Sanosuke quien se llevó a Yahiko casi arrastras, sin necesidad de que Kenshin le pidiese nada. No le importaba que cenase con ellos, pero Sanosuke no había permitido la réplica. Antes de irse, Sano le dio un golpecito en la espalda —que había estado a punto de lanzarlo contra la pared del dojo—, acompañado de un consejo: Hazlo, Kenshin. Saldrá bien. Kenshin no era tonto; sabía lo que todos esperaban, pero él solamente le daría el lazo. Si por él fuese... Apartó el pensamiento de su mente respirando hondo, y salió al patio con el pescado en la olla, preparado.

—Buenas noches, Kaoru-dono— dijo. Entonces la vio, en el medio del patio, junto al pozo, mirando con sorpresa la mesa que él había preparado. Llevaba puesto el kimono azul celeste de flores rojas, el más bonito de los que tenía. ¿No había estado entrenando? Entonces se fijó en su cabello. Un lazo rojo. Kaoru no tenía ningún lazo rojo.

—Kenshin— contestó ella, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Se quedaron los dos mirándose durante unos segundos, como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado. Entonces Kenshin sonrió con ternura y se acercó a la mesa, colocando allí el pescado.

—Si ya habéis cenado no os preocupéis— dijo con voz dulce—. Sessha puede cenar solo, no pasa nada, Kaoru-dono.

Ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose frente a él.

—No, no he cenado. Es solo que... No sabía que, bueno... Que ibas a cenar conmigo. Quiero decir, cenas conmigo todos los días, pero no...

—Sessha quería daros una sorpresa— dijo Kenshin, sonriendo mientras tomaba su plato y empezaba a servirle pescado.

—¿Lo has pescado tú?

—Sanosuke y Yahiko han ayudado— contestó, tendiéndole el plato. Kaoru lo cogió. Kenshin se fijó en su mirada; no era la de siempre— ¿Queréis un poco de sake?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Sake? ¿Vamos a beber? — preguntó. Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

—Si os apetece podríamos hacerlo— dijo suavemente. Ella asintió y él le sirvió, haciendo después lo mismo con su propio vaso. Kaoru lo tomó y miró el contenido con atención.

—Ahora tendríamos que brindar— susurró, perdiendo la mirada dentro la bebida. Kenshin frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—¿Oro?

—Cuando alguien te prepara una cena como esta y te invita a sake, hay que brindar antes de beber. Si no lo haces, tendrás mala suerte—. Kenshin levantó las cejas.

—¿Brindar?

—¿No sabes brindar? — preguntó, sorprendida. Kenshin bajó la mirada. Definitivamente, había demasiadas cosas que no entendía del nuevo Japón. Solía sentirse como si acabase de llegar de un lugar muy apartado donde las cosas funcionasen de otro modo. Kaoru extendió la mano y cogió la suya, con la que estaba sosteniendo su vaso; le hizo moverla hasta que chocó con suavidad con el vaso de ella, tintineando—. Esto es brindar. Por... por ti, Kenshin.

—¿Por... mí?

—Uno siempre brinda por algo. Puedes brindar por los buenos tiempos, o por la paz, o porque mi dojo siga siendo igual de triunfante— contestó ella, dando un pequeño sorbo a su vaso—. Ahora hemos brindado por ti.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé— contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo... Supongo que porque yo... Yo... Da igual, Kenshin. Es solo un brindis.

—¿Podemos brindar otra vez? — preguntó Kenshin. Ella le miró extrañada.

—Cuando volvamos a llenar los vasos.

Kenshin se bebió el suyo de un trago, pese a estar lleno. Kaoru mantenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro que le hacía parecer todavía más niña de lo que era; sin embargo, le imitó bebiéndose todo el sake de un trago, sintiendo la bebida rasparle la garganta y las mejillas sonrojarse al instante. Entonces Kenshin llenó los dos vasos otra vez, en silencio; cuando le tendió el suyo le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que Kaoru estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer; sin embargo, lo sujetó y él acercó su vaso hasta hacerlos chocar suavemente.

—Por la sonrisa de Kaoru-dono— dijo, volviendo a beber sin dejar de mirarla mientras lo hacía. Ella sintió algo extraño en el estómago, una sensación que nunca antes había tenido. Sin embargo, tragó saliva y sonrió, fingiendo tranquilidad. El resto de la cena hablaron de los progresos de Yahiko, y de las nuevas conquistas amorosas de Sanosuke. Kenshin no mencionó nada de la salida de Kaoru ni tampoco de su resplandeciente lazo rojo. Cuando estaban recogiendo las sobras de la cena, los fuegos comenzaron. Kaoru ahogó un suspiro.

—Son los fuegos— murmuró, mirando hacia el cielo, aunque desde allí no se veían. Kenshin la miró con dudas, pero al final se lo preguntó.

—¿Queréis ir a verlos al río? —. Kaoru le miró durante un par de segundos y finalmente esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia su dormitorio.

—Estoy cansada. Otro día, Kenshin.

Había sido un día caluroso, peor todavía que el anterior. Kenshin se estaba refrescando la cara con el agua del pozo cuando Kaoru apareció corriendo, cargando con el bokken y el macuto con todas las cosas de las clases de kendo.

—Bienvenida, Kaoru-dono— dijo, sonriendo mientras se echaba un poco de agua en la nuca. Incluso a esa hora, cayendo el sol, el calor era terrible. Ella dejó todas las cosas que cargaba en el suelo.

—¡Por favor, Kenshin, guarda eso! ¡Tengo mucha prisa!

—¿Oro?

Kaoru salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio y en el tiempo en que Kenshin cogía sus cosas y las iba colocando, el bokken en su sitio, la ropa a lavar... Ella salió vestida con un kimono blanco con dibujos de pequeñas flores grises. Llevaba el pelo suelto y el lazo rojo en él. Kenshin se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, con la cesta de la ropa vacía, mirándola.

—¡Busu! — gritó Yahiko, saliendo del dojo—. ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que entrenar!

—Ya hemos entrenado esta mañana, Yahiko— contestó ella, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—No te atreverás a decirnos que vas a dar una clase, ¿no? A esta hora ningún dojo organiza clases.

—¿Te parece que vaya a dar clase con esta ropa, idiota? — le preguntó ella, enfadada. Kenshin sostenía la cesta de la ropa sin mover un solo músculo.

—¿Entonces donde vas? ¿Tienes una cita? — insistió Yahiko, apoyándose contra la pared. Kaoru bufó.

—¿A ti que te importa?

—Pues sí me importa. Soy tu discípulo, tengo derecho a saber a qué te dedicas.

Ella le mostró un puño en un gesto claramente violento.

—Como no te calles, verás a qué me dedico.

—Calma, calma— dijo Kenshin, dejando la cesta en el suelo y acercándose a Yahiko.

—Kenshin, no te entiendo— replicó Yahiko, apartándose de él y lanzando el bokken contra el suelo— ¿Es que no tienes sangre en las venas? Te la están levantando en tus narices.

—¡Yahiko, eres imbécil! — gritó Kaoru, corriendo hacia él, aunque con esas ropas no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarlo. El chico saltó el pequeño muro del dojo y desapareció entre los árboles mientras Kaoru le maldecía agitando la cabeza—. Maldito niño estúpido...

Kenshin vio cómo se giraba hacia él con una mirada extraña que no era capaz de descifrar. ¿Era miedo? ¿De verdad podía serlo? Si Kaoru le tuviese miedo, entonces todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento no tendría sentido. Pero, ¿por qué iba a tenerle miedo? No, no era eso. Tenía que ser otra cosa... Kenshin sonrió, agachándose de nuevo a coger la cesta.

—Disfrutad de la noche, Kaoru-dono— dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Ella asintió.

—Buenas noches, Kenshin.

Yahiko persiguió a Kenshin durante toda la elaboración de la cena; intentó por todos los medios provocarle, insinuándole todos los sitios a los que Kaoru podía ir, qué podía estar haciendo. Kenshin le contestaba con evasivas, pero cuando recogió la cena y Yahiko se fue a dormir, se quedó pensando. Se sentó en su habitación, como solía dormir: sentado, con la katana al hombro, de la forma en que había aprendido a hacerlo de niño. No sabía hacerlo de otra forma; solamente había conseguido dormir en la cama el breve periodo que había estado casado. Sin embargo su cabeza no paraba y no lograba conciliar el sueño, de modo que subió al tejado y se sentó allí con su espada, mirando las estrellas. EL calor era tal que incluso de noche la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, dificultando todavía más la tarea de dormir. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría Kaoru y al mismo tiempo, de sentirse mal por pensar en eso. ¿Qué derecho tenía él sobre ella? Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno y, sin embargo... Metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su yukata y sacó el lazo índigo que había comprado. Era suave y lo acarició sintiendo una punzada de culpa. Olvídalo de una vez, se dijo, fijando los ojos en la luna. Todo lo que tocas, lo dañas.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba en el tejado cuando lo oyó. Era un sonido de voces en la puerta del dojo. ¿Alguien intentando entrar de noche? ¿Se había dormido? Desde el tejado vio cómo la puerta se abría lentamente y entraba Kaoru. Como por instinto, se agazapó en el tejado para no ser visto. Entonces vio que Kaoru no entraba sola. Tras ella lo hacía un hombre alto y apuesto, joven, de cabello oscuro y corto y bien vestido. El hombre del festival de los colores. Era el mismo que le había recomendado comprar el lazo rojo.

Kaoru y aquel hombre entraron dentro del dojo y ella le enseñó el patio mientras él hacía bromas. Ella no paraba de recordarle que tenía que guardar silencio, y de pedirle que bajase la voz. ¿Está borracha? Al verla caminar se dio cuenta de que sí, de que lo estaba. Estuvo a punto de bajar del tejado, pero entonces vio cómo ella sonreía a aquel hombre mientras tocaba su lazo.

—¿De verdad te gusta cómo me queda?

—¿De verdad vives con el Hitokiri Battousai? — preguntó el hombre, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella. Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Se llama Kenshin.

—Kenshin— repitió el hombre, cogiendo a Kaoru de la mano. Desde donde estaba Kenshin pudo ver su cara de sorpresa—. ¿Corro peligro?

Kaoru rió.

—No— dijo, mirando sobre su hombro—. Está en su dormitorio. Además, él nunca hace daño a nadie. Es buena persona.

—Bueno, fue un asesino del Bakumatsu— replicó el hombre, acercándose más a Kaoru.

—Pero ya no lo es.

—Me alegra saberlo. ¿No te asusta vivir con él?

—No— contestó Kaoru—. Me siento segura. ¿Me has acompañado para hablar de Kenshin o para ver el dojo?

Kenshin sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si de pronto se quedase sin aire. Entonces vio cómo el hombre se acercaba hasta Kaoru acortando todo el espacio que había entre ellos, dejándola atrapada contra la pared de piedra del muro.

—Kaoru... Estoy terriblemente enamorado de ti.

El pinchazo del pecho de Kenshin se convirtió en una mano ahogándole, apretándole fuerte la garganta. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué quería decir con que estaba enamorado? Mientras intentaba entender qué estaba pasando, vio con estupefacción cómo el hombre se acercaba hasta Kaoru hasta besarla. Si Kenshin no se cayó del tejado fue de puro milagro. Se quedó con la vista clavada en ellos, viendo como aquel hombre agarraba a Kaoru de la cintura y la besaba de una forma poco casta. Ella no le apartaba, aunque tampoco se movía. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, besándose mientras aquel hombre apretaba la cintura de Kaoru con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo. Kenshin sentía los ojos doloridos y se dio cuenta de que no había pestañeado durante todo el tiempo. Cuando lo hizo vio cómo el hombre se separaba, sonriendo y susurraba algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Kaoru, que estaba sonrojada, también le contestó algo. Entonces el hombre se acercó de nuevo y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso más rápido, para después salir por la puerta del dojo. Kaoru se quedó allí, apoyada en el mismo sitio, con el peinado deshecho, el lazo medio caído y una mano sobre los labios. Kenshin la siguió mirando hasta que, tras un rato, se separó de la pared y caminó con paso lento hasta su dormitorio. Entonces bajó del tejado sin hacer ruido, con su sakabato, y se metió en su dormitorio, sentándose contra la pared y suspirando profundamente. Mierda, pensó. Esa noche había descubierto a Kaoru con un hombre, pero había descubierto algo peor. Había descubierto que él quería ser ese hombre. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero no pudo.

Las tres siguientes noches Kenshin no volvió al tejado, pero sintió la puerta abrirse también tarde, y oyó las mismas voces hablar entre susurros en el patio. La mañana del cuarto día, mientras compraba verduras en el mercado, sintió un brazo tirar de él. Se giró sorprendido y se encontró con Megumi.

—Ven ahora mismo, Ken-san— ordenó, con su mejor cara de enfado. Kenshin no rechistó y la seguió hasta la consulta. Allí le hizo entrar en un reservado y casi le forzó a tomar asiento. Desapareció para aparecer al poco rato con una jarra de sake.

—Gracias Megumi-dono, pero por la mañana no...

—Ken-san, haz el favor de beber un poco conmigo—. No pudo decir que no. Ella se sentó frente a él y dio un sorbo del vaso—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—¿Oro?

—Estás demacrado. Ya lo sabes, claro.

Kenshin dio un sorbo largo a su te para ganar tiempo, preguntándose porqué narices tenía que ser más difícil luchar contra las mujeres que contra los Jupongatana.

—Sessha no sabe a qué os referís, Megumi-do...

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Yahiko me ha contado que te vio en el tejado, espiando a Kaoru. Sanosuke también lo sabe.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. ¿Yahiko lo había visto el otro día? ¿Entonces él también había estado agazapado por ahí? Estupendo,, pensó con amargura.

—Sessha no quiso espiar. Fue un accidente.

—Eso me da igual. Quiero hablarte de lo que viste. Y de lo que no viste.

—Disculpad, Megumi-dono, pero eso es parte de la intimidad de Kaoru-dono. Sessha no tiene derecho a...

—Escúchame, Ken-san— Megumi extendió una mano hasta coger la suya en un gesto tan sorpresivo que Kenshin estuvo a punto de soltar el té—. Como no reacciones ya, la vas a perder. No, espera, escúchame. Sé que crees que no la mereces... Tal vez creas que la estás protegiendo alejándola de ti, pero la harás infeliz. La estás empujando a ese hombre y creéme, ella está dispuesta a entregarse a él si así consigue olvidarte, pero eso solo la hará más desdichada.

Kenshin volvió a sentir como las palabras se le clavaban en el pecho, más frías que el filo cortante de una katana. Tragó saliva intentando mantener la compostura.

— Sessha... Lo siente.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella y le dices la verdad? Dile lo que sientes. Yo sé que lo sientes. Te he visto mirarla, Ken-san. No puedes engañar a nadie.

Kenshin bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿Como podría sessha...? Kaoru-dono es buena, ella jamás ha dañado a otra persona. Tiene un corazón...

—Kenshin— dijo Megumi, apretándole la mano. Era la primera vez que le llama así, sin nada más; Kenshin la miró—. Kaoru no es un ángel, no es una diosa; solo es una chica sola y enamorada. No quiere de ti nada que no puedas darle.

Kenshin le sostuvo la mirada.

—No hay nada que sessha pueda darle, más que su gratitud— susurró. Megumi suspiró, soltándole la mano.

— Pues entonces, si de verdad vas a dejarla ir, deja el dojo de una vez y búscate otro lugar. ¿O vas a velar su puerta en su noche de bodas?

En el trayecto de vuelta al dojo Kenshin caminó más despacio de lo normal, como si todo su cuerpo pensase una tonelada. ¿Y si...? Sacudió la cabeza, descartando cualquier idea peregrina. Tenía que irse. Tenía que romper su promesa de quedarse, porque o lo hacía o acabaría perdiendo el control.

Cuando entró en el dojo se encontró con Kaoru, que estaba preparando la comida.

—Kaoru-dono— dijo casi en un susurro, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Ella bajó la vista.

—Kenshin. Creí que no vendrías a tiempo, así que empecé la comida. Será un desastre, lo sé.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó un cuchillo, empezando a cortar verdura a su lado.

—No lo será— murmuró, sin mirarla—. A sessha le gusta cuando cocináis.

Kaoru sonrió.

—No es cierto, pero te lo agradezco igualmente— dijo. Ambos estuvieron cortando verdura un rato, hasta que Kaoru ahogó un grito—. Maldición.

Kenshin se giró y vio que se había cortado. Era un corte profundo y sangraba mucho. Dejó el cuchillo y cogiendo su propio mandil envolvió con él el dedo, apretando.

—Vamos a sentarnos— dijo, viendo lo pálida que Kaoru se había puesto. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Kenshin la guió hasta el suelo. Se sentó junto a ella, apretando con fuerza la tela contra el dedo. Después de un rato miró y sangraba menos, pero seguía demasiado abierta—. Sessha va a tener que coseros— susurró, sin dejar de apretar la herida. Kaoru suspiró.

—¿Crees que es necesario?

—Sí—. Kaoru seguía igual de pálida. Kenshin se fijó en su propia mano, con la que sujetaba el mandil. Estaba llena de la sangre de Kaoru. Sintió un sudor frío en la espalda—. Apretad aquí mientras sessha trae hilo y aguja.

—Están en mi dormitorio, Kenshin— dijo ella cuando él se levantó. Kenshin asintió y corrió al dormitorio. No estaban ni Yahiko ni Sanosuke, pero no era una herida grave. Abrió la puerta corredera de la habitación de Kaoru, con reservas. Todo estaba desordenado, con la ropa amontonadas en las esquinas y el jergón deshecho, de modo que tardó un rato en dar con la aguja y el hilo. Allí, junto a la almohada, vio el lazo rojo.

—No os mováis, por favor— susurró mientras empezaba a coserle con delicadeza. Le dio cinco puntos, con toda la suavidad de que fue capaz.

—Pensé que dolería más— dijo ella cuando terminó—. Has hecho... Has hecho que pareciese dulce.

Kenshin la miró con sorpresa, al tiempo que le colocaba la venda. Fue entonces cuando vio sus manos, heridas por el duro trabajo que estaba haciendo. Se detuvo un momento, sin haber terminado de venderle el dedo.

—Vuestras manos— susurró, mirándolas. Kaoru hizo un gesto rápido para voltearlas y que no las viera, pero Kenshin la detuvo, agarrándola con suavidad—. Tenéis manos de guerrera— dijo, volviendo a girar la derecha, dejando la palma hacia arriba—. Durante el Bakumatsu, conocí a algunas mujeres que sacaron adelante los dojos de sus familias. Sus maridos habían sido asesinados y ellas tomaron la espada y pelearon; no era una pelea en el sentido habitual, no una en la que otros muriesen. Era una pelea por la memoria de sus familias, por sobrevivir en un tiempo difícil. Ellas... Guardaron el honor de la espada en una época en la que otros lo deshonrábamos. Tenían... vuestras manos. —. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia Kaoru, vio que ella estaba llorando. Le he hecho llorar, se dijo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. No era eso lo que quería, ¿por qué no podía simplemente estar callado? —. Kaoru-dono, sessha no...

—Kenshin— susurró ella, retirando la mano que él sujetaba y secándose las lágrimas, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, mirándolo desde arriba—. Ojalá pudieras verte como yo te veo. Sería... Podríamos... Discúlpame.

Salió corriendo, con el dedo a medio vendar.

La noche había sido divertida, como todas las que salía a pasear o a cenar con Fujame-san. En las dos últimas semanas se habían visto prácticamente a diario, y cuando pasó aquello, cuando él la besó de aquella manera... Kaoru nunca antes había besado a un hombre. Siempre había creído que sería de otra manera. De niña soñó con que su primer beso sería con el hombre de sus sueños, el día de su boda. Así debía ser. Al ir creciendo le pareció que eso de que fuese el día de su boda no era tan importante, pero seguía esperando que llegase ese chico que con rozarla le hiciese temblar. Y cuando conoció a Kenshin... Desde el primer día había imaginado cómo sería besarle. A veces se sentaba en el patio y le veía tendiendo y se preguntaba cómo sabrían sus labios; solo al pensarlo el estómago se le encogía. Pero... Pero... Kenshin no había dado una sola señal de estar dispuesto a dar ese paso. Cuando regresaron de Kioto, tras derrotar a Shishio, por un momento pensó que él daría el paso, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente volvieron a su rutina. Él le dijo que quería vivir con ella, y así fue, pero no pasó nada más. Y cuando Enishi se la llevó, al volverse a ver... Él había recuperado el brillo de sus ojos, pero tampoco había dado ningún paso. Es más, parecía feliz de aquella manera, como si no necesitase nada más de ella. El tiempo pasaba y Kaoru cada vez estaba más convencida de que Kenshin estaba bien así. Cuando escribió a Misao hablándole de Fujame-san, su contestación no se hizo esperar.

_Querida Kaoru,_

_Ojalá tuviese una respuesta para tus preguntas, pero estoy más perdida que tú. Me paso los días esperando en la puerta del templo, trayendo te y ropa limpia para Aoshi-sama, deseando que tan solo levante la vista y me mire. Muchas veces me doy cuenta de que esto no es vida. Tengo diecisiete años, sé que podría encontrar otra cosa, pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para rebelarme contra mí misma. Si las tuviera, lo haría. Estoy en la cárcel que yo misma he elegido. Sin embargo, yo no estoy sola. Toda mi familia está conmigo. Si estuviese sola, sería distinto. No podría esperar por Aoshi-sama para siempre. Además, tú has conocido a un hombre bueno. No es fácil encontrar a un hombre que merezca la pena y que te ame sin reservas, como eres. Fujame-dono por lo que me cuentas lo hace, entonces, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Tal vez si solo sales con él a cenar, si solo habláis... Tal vez si le abres tu corazón, él lo llene. No es bonito vivir en una cárcel. A lo mejor si le das la oportunidad, él te de lo que esperabas de Himura. Sabes que yo adoro a Himura pero él... Él está demasiado roto, como Aoshi-sama. Ellos murieron en el Bakumatsu. Nosotras estamos vivas, Kaoru. Si esperas por un muerto, tú también acabarás muriendo._

Fujame-san, es decir, Hideki la cogía de la mano mientras buscaban mesa en uno de los restaurantes occidentales que habían abierto en la zona. Estaba hablándole de la flor del cerezo, aunque Kaoru estaba distraída. No podía olvidar las palabras de Kenshin cuando cogió sus manos. No solía hablar del Bakumatsu y cuando lo hacía había demasiada pena en su voz. Ellos murieron en el Bakumatsu. Ella no podía dejarse morir, no podía hacerlo. Ella no sería como Tomoe. Su corazón ardía de deseos por vivir, quería reír, quería viajar, quería despertarse por las mañanas notando el abrazo cálido de alguien que la acompañase en sus días y noches. Acarició la mano de Hideki, pasando el pulgar por ella, en un gesto pretendidamente atrevido. Él la miró con una sonrisa.

—Kaoru— dijo, retirando un asiento del restaurante para que ella se sentase. Los occidentales lo hacían en esas sillas altas tan incómodas, pero a Kaoru le parecía divertido probar cosas nuevas. Se sentó con cuidado, intentando no arrugar su kimono—. ¿Sabes? Anoche soñé contigo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y era algo bueno?

—No sé cómo podría no ser bueno soñar contigo— contestó Hideki, tomando asiento frente a ella—. ¿Estás cómoda?

—Ahora no intentes escaquearte. Has dicho que soñaste conmigo, así que tienes que contarme qué fue lo que soñaste.

—Pues, verás... Soñé que... Me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Mi querido Fujame-san, espero que no hayas soñado nada inapropiado— dijo, sonriendo. Le gustaba tener confianza con él como para hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Él soltó una risa, divertido.

—No, no fue nada inapropiado. Soñé que estaba en el dojo... En tu dojo. Estaba buscándote. Entonces abría la puerta de tu habitación despacio y te veía dormir. Me sentaba a tu lado y pasaba la noche mirándote respirar.

Kaoru se había sonrojado tanto que notaba calor en las orejas.

—Vaya, Hideki. Si que era un poco inapropiado— dijo con voz suave, intentando imitar el tono de voz de Megumi. No quería parecer infantil, pero realmente era poco apropiado que un hombre soñaste con entrar en su dormitorio de noche aunque sólo fuese para verla dormir.

—¿De verdad? Lo siento, Kaoru— dijo él, cambiando la mirada por una de pesar. Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No, no, no te disgustes, por favor. Es solo que... A veces... No sé qué se espera de una chica en ciertas situaciones. No sé qué se espera de mí.

—Yo espero que estés bien. Si algo te disgusta, dímelo y no lo haré más. Si algo te gusta, dímelo y lo haré mil veces. Si tienes dudas, dímelo y esperaremos hasta que desaparezcan— murmuró él, cogiendo su mano y acariciándola. Es el hombre perfecto, pensó Kaoru, sonriendo. Es perfecto, y sin embargo... Sin embargo... Pensó en las palabras de Misao y apretó su mano más fuerte. Estoy viva.

_Estoy viva._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

—No puedo creer que vayas a marcharte. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Sanosuke le dio una patada a una piedra tan grande que necesariamente tuvo que dolerle, aunque no hizo ningún gesto que lo evidenciase. Kenshin había quitado del tendal toda la ropa y había hecho un macuto con sus escasas pertenencias.

—Volveremos a vernos, Sano.

—Claro, porque me iré contigo. ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí?

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tienes que quedarte a cuidar de ellos. De Yahiko, de Kaoru-dono y también de Megumi-dono.

Sanosuke resopló y dio otra patada a la misma piedra.

—Maldito seas, Kenshin. No te entiendo. ¿Por qué no le dices que deje de verse con ese imbécil?

Kenshin comenzó a envolver la empuñadura de su sakabato con una tela, tapándola.

—Porque _sessha_ no es quien de decirle a Kaoru-dono a quién puede ver.

—Entonces, ¿por qué irte?

—Porque _sessha_ no...

Se quedó callado. La verdad es que no había nada que pudiera decir. ¿Por qué se iba? Si lo hacía para no estar en el medio, entonces es porque estaba aceptando que tenía ese poder, que podía interrumpir lo que fuese que estuviese naciendo entre Kaoru y Fujame-dono. Si se iba para no perder el control, entonces el resultado era el mismo. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, irse implicaba retirarse, irse de una pelea en la que ni siquiera tenía conciencia de haber entrado. Kenshin siempre había preferido no luchar; las batallas siempre acaban con heridos, en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo, en ese momento... No tenía una respuesta para su amigo.

—Ya veo. Estás asustado—. Kenshin levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendido—. El hombre más fuerte de Japón vencido por una mujer.

Kenshin sintió otra vez esa punzada en el pecho, como el filo helado de una katana.

—_Sessha_ lo siente Sano.

—Más lo vas a sentir— replicó, agarrándolo por el kimono hasta que los pies de Kenshin se levantaron del suelo—. ¿Es que no piensas espabilar nunca? Tú no viste cómo quedó Jo-chan cuando te fuiste a Kioto. Por mucho que te lo explique nunca lo entenderás. Ella... Se apagó, mierda. Como una vela.

—Pero ella ya no estará sola— contestó Kenshin, mirándole a los ojos. Sano le bajó con un bufido.

—Entonces no te importa que otro la bese, o que la...

—_Sessha_ no es el dueño de Kaoru-dono— le cortó Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía un gesto para soltarse—. Ella es libre y ha elegido.

Nada más pronunciar las palabras se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sanosuke le miró con expresión de sorpresa. Ha elegido, eso es lo que había dicho. Tomó aire y lo soltó despacio, intentando recuperar el control. Tenía que irse, tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Cogió su macuto y dio la espalda a Sanosuke, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Ha elegido? — dijo entonces su amigo—. Para elegir hay que tener al menos dos opciones. ¡Tú nunca le diste la oportunidad! ¡Cobarde! — dio una patada a una piedra y Kenshin se apartó, esquivándola, para salir entonces del dojo.

Llegó al dojo a medianoche; pese al calor abrasante, llovía a raudales, pero Fujame-san la acompañó resguardándole con su sombrilla hasta la puerta de su casa. Allí volvió a besarla, de una forma más pasional que la primera vez. Sintió su mano en la cintura, apretándola y notó cómo pegaba su cuerpo al suyo; después sus labios abrieron los de ella y notó el calor de su lengua en la boca y un dulce gusto al té que habían estado bebiendo. ¿Era así como se debía sentir? Era una sensación agradable, pero no lo que había imaginado de niña. Se dejó llevar por el beso, buscando eso que tanto había soñado, pero cuando él se separó, con la respiración agitada, se dio cuenta de que no lo había encontrado. Él la acompañó dentro del dojo y tras despedirse con una reverencia, se fue. Kaoru se llevó los dedos a los labios y los tocó despacio. Los besos de Fujame-san eran muy pasionales, aunque quizás eran todos así. Ella no podía comparar. Se descalzó y caminó por el pasillo del dojo cuando de pronto tuvo una sensación de ahogo en el pecho. Corrió hacia la habitación de Yahiko y sin llamar antes, abrió la puerta corredera. El niño dormía despatarrado en el jergón, roncando, ajeno a cualquier cosa, sujetando su bokken en la mano. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió con paso rápido al dormitorio que se encontraba al final del pasillo. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que incluso mojaba aquel pasillo, de manera que caminó con cuidado para no resbalarse. Cuando llegó a la puerta puso una mano sobre ella con cuidado. ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué podría decirle? Sin embargo, seguía teniendo esa sensación en el pecho, de modo que sin pensarlo más golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Nadie contestó.

—¿Kenshin? Kenshin— repitió, llamando más fuerte. No hubo respuesta, de manera que abrió la puerta con cuidado. No estaba allí. Entró rápidamente y en un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de que no estaba su sakabato, ni su ropa. Había dejado doblada la yukata fucsia que ella le dio un año atrás, cuando llegó al dojo. Se había puesto de nuevo su ropa oscura de rurouni. No puede ser, dijo para sí. Lo prometió. Prometió quedarse. Prometió protegerme. Notó las lágrimas empezar a salir de sus ojos. Fue hasta la cama, esa que Kenshin jamás había usado, ni siquiera estando herido y entonces lo vio. Sobre la almohada, perfectamente colocado, un lazo de color índigo. Kaoru se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando el llanto. Bajo el lazo había un trozo de papel con la horrible letra de Kenshin.

_Para cumplir la promesa de protegeros, sessha debe romper la de quedarse. _

_Brindaré por Kaoru-dono todas las veces._

_Kenshin. _

Los ojos de Kaoru se quedaron clavados en la última frase. _Brindaré_. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no usaba el pronombre de extrema humildad? Dobló el papel y lo guardó con el lazo en su bolsillo, poniéndose de pie. No te será tan fácil irte, Kenshin, dijo para sí, secándose las lágrimas con la manga. No volvería a meterse en la cama a llorar.

Llovía a mares y no tenía una sola sombrilla en el dojo, Yahiko las había perdido todas, pero no le importó. Las calles y los caminos estaban desiertos y Kaoru corrió por ellos buscando a Kenshin, con los truenos de la tormenta resonando. El puente, pensó entonces. Kenshin no tenía dinero, de modo que iría allí donde habría ido en su época de rurouni. EL puente le cobijaría durante la tormenta. Corrió por el camino embarrado, tropezando en un par de ocasiones. Llevaba el kimono lleno de barro y estaba empapada, pero no le importaba. Tenía que encontrarle antes de que desapareciera, o nunca lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

EL río descendía con las aguas repletas, como poco después de conocerse, cuando Jinne la secuestró. Bajó con cuidado la ladera, agarrándose a las plantas para no tropezar. Tenía que haberse puesto la ropa de entrenamiento, ese absurdo kimono... Cuando llego bajo el puente no lo vio. No puede ser, se dijo, buscando por todos lados. No estaba allí, aunque había lo que parecían los restos de ascuas. Había llegado tarde. Ya se había marchado. Se sentó bajo el puente, con el kimono hecho un desastre y el pelo revuelto, y lloró hasta que, agotada, se quedó dormida.

—¿Kaoru-dono? — abrió los ojos y se encontró a Kenshin de pie, apoyado en la pared del puente, con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Qué...?

—¡Idiota! — gritó ella, fuera de sí. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que se lo permitió aquel kimono de mierda y se acercó a él, empujándole con fuerza de un golpe en el pecho. Kenshin dio un paso hacia atrás pero mantuvo el equilibrio. Estaba completamente empapado, hasta el punto de que el pelo rojo le chorreaba como si acabase de salir del agua— ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? ¿Cómo me haces lo mismo otra vez? ¡Lo prometiste!

Kenshin bajó la mirada mientras ella le sujetaba de la yukaya y volvía a golpearle.

—Sessha prometió protegeros— dijo, casi en un susurro. Kaoru buscaba sus ojos, pero él seguía mirando al suelo.

—¿De qué me estás protegiendo exactamente? ¿Alguien me ha amenazado? ¿Por qué no me lo has contado? Si me lo hubieses dicho, podríamos...

—Os protejo de mí— dijo entonces, mirándola. Kaoru se quedó paralizada y no fue capaz ni de soltar la yukata que agarraba de forma amenazante.

—Tú no me harías daño— contestó Kaoru, observando la gota de agua que descendía desde el pelo de Kenshin, bajando por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios—. Kenshin, yo... Fujame-san y yo...

—No pasa nada. _Sessha_ lo entiende, Kaoru-dono— dijo él, mirándola con una sonrisa tierna mientras ponía las manos sobre las de ella, que todavía sujetaban su yukata.

—No quiero que lo entiendas, maldita sea— replicó Kaoru, agitando la cabeza y soltando por fin la ropa de él—. ¡No quiero que lo entiendas! Quiero que me lo pidas, Kenshin. Ahora. Por favor, pídeme que te espere y lo haré. Te esperaré hasta que estés preparado. Te esperaré toda la vida si me lo pides.

Kenshin levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. La había mirado así una vez antes, solo una, cuando le pidió que viviesen juntos en aquella nueva era. Entonces sintió cómo la cogía de la mano y con suavidad la acercaba a sí mismo, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Él acercó su rostro hasta el de ella y se detuvo a un milímetro de sus labios, como si le pidiese permiso. Un instante después la besó. Fue apenas un roce, casto, dulce y sutil, pero Kaoru sintió aquello que llevaba esperando desde niña. El estómago le dio un vuelco y no pudo ni cerrar los ojos. Miraba a Kenshin, que sí tenía los suyos cerrados y se envolvía en su olor. Ni siquiera había separado sus labios, solo la había rozado y tenía toda la piel de gallina.

—Espérame— susurró contra sus labios. Kaoru sonrió. Cuando él se separó, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo su cabello empapado contra su hombro.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo.


	4. Chapter 4

Agradezco mucho las review de los anteriores capítulos! La verdad, no esperaba que hubiese nadie leyendo fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin después de tantos años. Los escribí hace mucho, y ahora estoy retocando algunas cosas y me animé a publicarlos, sobre todo para que queden ordenados y por si a alguien le gusta, a mí me encanta leer los de los demás. Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida, gracias por vuestras palabras :-)

**Capítulo 4**

Estiró los brazos y después el cuello, acomodándose sobre la hierba. El día estaba despejado, hacía calor y las aguas descendían tranquilas, de modo que eran unos cuantos los que intentaban pescar algo en la orilla. Sin embargo, de todos ellos él era el único que no había conseguido ni un mísero pez. Suspiró observando su caña, quieta dentro del agua. ¿Por qué no podía dársele un poco bien eso de conseguir alimento?

Había pasado una semana desde que Kaoru salió a buscarle y lo encontró o, más bien, él la encontró a ella. Las ascuas de la hoguera que había hecho para calentarse durante la noche comenzaron a apagarse y fue entonces cuando decidió ir a buscar algo de madera, si es que podía encontrarla seca en algún lugar en medio de la tormenta. Volvió con las manos vacías y fue cuando la vio allí, durmiendo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del puente y completamente empapada, llena de barro. No fue capaz de reaccionar, al menos no al momento. Cuando pronunció su nombre ella abrió los ojos y le insultó, incluso le pegó, aunque todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Estaba enfadada con él por haberse ido sin avisar y él no tenía ninguna explicación razonable, porque simplemente no la había. Su cabeza le ordenaba que fuese racional, que hablase con ella y se marchase. Entonces Kaoru le hizo una petición directa, una de esas que ni siquiera él podía evadir. Tenía que decidirse. Estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio como respuesta, para cumplir así su promesa de protegerla (de sí mismo), cuando su cuerpo actuó sin su permiso. Como si no dominase sus movimientos, como si dentro de sí mismo se hubiese iniciado una rebelión, se acercó a ella y la besó. ¡Kami-sama, la besó! Todavía no entendía muy bien cómo lo había hecho. Recordaba con claridad cómo intentó frenar antes de hacerlo, dándole a Kaoru una oportunidad para rechazarle, pero ella no lo hizo. Y él en el fondo sabía que no lo haría. Lo sabía de una forma inconsciente, del mismo modo que uno respira sin darse cuenta. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo, y todo el tiempo, en verdad, había sabido también que si él daba un paso, ella lo daría. Si él daba dos, ella los daría también. Y si él quería recorrer el camino entero corriendo y saltándose todos los pasos intermedios, ella correría con él. Sintió una presión en el pecho. ¿De verdad había sido siempre así? ¿De verdad Kaoru se había entregado a él y él la había hecho esperar todo este tiempo? _Kenshin no baka._ El insultó tomó en su mente la voz de su maestro. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, intentando controlar sus pensamientos.

La caña seguía sin darle ninguna alegría, de modo que se puso en pie y se sacudió las ropas, comenzando a recoger para volver a casa. Si no podía llevar comida, al menos llevaría flores. Buscó durante un rato en la orilla del río unas que pudieran gustarle a Kaoru. Le habría encantado encontrar jazmín, pero esa no era una flor que creciese junto a los ríos. Sin embargo, allí, escondida entre las malas hierbas, tímidamente, asomaba otra flor, una que había conocido hace muchos años, cuando apenas era un adolescente. Cuando la vio sintió un angustia en el pecho que creía haber superado. Extendió los dedos y tocó el lirio, con delicadeza, como si temiese romperlo. Sus pétalos parecieron abrirse entre sus dedos. Era la flor más bonita que había y crecía por toda la orilla, como un recordatorio; tal vez como una súplica. Kenshin sabía que no podía llevarle lirios a Kaoru, pero aún así cortó uno y lo observó con detinimiento. Estaba seguro de que habían nacido tantos por la lluvia de los últimos días. Los lirios crecen bajo la lluvia. Suspiró y lo dejó en el agua, viendo cómo se alejaba flotando. Había pasado una semana desde que besó a Kaoru bajo el puente y, sin embargo, no había vuelto a hacerlo. Sabía que ella lo estaba esperando, porque sentía su mirada todo el tiempo. Había prometido esperarle, pero tal vez ella no era consciente de lo que decía. Tal vez se dejó llevar por el momento. Tal vez él mismo se precipitó. ¿Con qué derecho le pedía que le esperase? ¿Y cuánto tiempo en verdad le estaba pidiendo? Cuando la veía cerca y sentía el corazón acelerarse y la boca seca, y veía cómo ella le miraba, como si él fuese importante, sabía que no podía decirle la verdad. Miró el lirio alejarse. Decidió que esa noche volvería a probar el sake; el sake siempre era la respuesta.

* * *

Misao levantó la taza, dio un sorbo y soltó una carcajada.

—¡No me puedo creer que los occidentales beban esto en vez de sake! ¡Es asqueroso!

La cerveza le había dejado una espuma blanca sobre los labios y Megumi le dio un codazo, haciéndole un gesto para que se limpiase.

—Eres demasiado joven para apreciar una buena bebida— dijo, sonriendo con malicia. Misao frunció el ceño.

—¡Soy la jefa del...!

—Ya lo sabemos, ya lo sabemos— le cortó Megumi, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que bajase el tono—. Kaoru, estás muy silenciosa. ¿Nos vas a contar de una vez qué pasó con Fujame-san? Dicen que anda por Tokio como un alma en pena, bebiendo de noche, solo. Hasta hay quien dice que llora sentado frente al río, mirando las estrellas, como el protagonista de una obra trágica de teatro.

Kaoru le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Creía que ella no lo sabía, acaso?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Megumi? Fui sincera con él.

—Nada, solo cuento lo que sé— contestó Megumi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ese hombre debe estar muy enamorado de ti. No es algo que deba despreciar se alegremente.

—¡No lo desprecio! — exclamó Kaoru, golpeando con su cerveza sobre la mesa—. Es solo... Es que...

—¿Himura, no? — le cortó Misao, levantando una ceja—. ¿Mi carta no sirvió de nada?

—Tu carta sirivó de mucho, Misao, pero las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros.

Las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Megumi, bajando la voz, casi en un susurro—. ¿Acaso Ken-san... ha movido ficha?

Kaoru notó cómo el rubor subía hasta sus orejas.

—Vaya, a juzgar por el color de Kaoru-san creo que sí lo ha heho; es más, diría que Himura ha movido todas las fichas— murmuró Misao, sonriendo con malicia mientras daba un trago a su cerveza. Megumi seguía incrédula.

—¿Ken-san y tú habéis...?

—No, ¡no! Misao, por favor, no insinúes esas cosas— replicó Kaoru, agitando la cabeza, tan colorada que estaba segura de que debía parecer un tomate maduro—. Él me besó. Solo eso.

—¿Solo eso? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo Megumi y Misao, aunque el tono de voz de cada una fue completamente distinto. El solo eso de Megumi quería decir: ¿te parece poco?, mientras que el de Misao quería decir ¡pues vaya cosa!

—Deberíamos proponer un cambio de apodo y que pase a llamarse Himura Lentossai— dijo Misao, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es un paso muy importante para él, Misao— replicó Kaoru, mirándola con enfado. ¿Qué podría entender ella?

—¿Y eso cuándo fue? — preguntó Megumi. Kaoru bajó la vista hacia su cerveza; en una cosa estaba de acuerdo con Misao: aquello no podía estar bueno de ninguna de las maneras.

—Hace una semana— murmuró Kaoru, de forma casi inaudible. Megumi y Misao intercambiaron una mirada que no pasó desaparecida para Kaoru.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No ha vuelto a pasar nada? — preguntó Megumi— ¿No ha vuelto a intentarlo?

—No. Él... Él me ha servido el desayuno todos los días y se encarga de todo; es amable conmigo, me prepara el baño, y...

—Eso ya lo hacía antes— le cortó Megumi, frunciendo el ceño—. Te recuerdo que uno de tus problemas con él es que no querías tener un sirviente, querías tener un hombre. Hay algo más, algo que se nos escapa... ¿Nos has contado todo, Kaoru?

—Claro, ¿por qué iba a...?

Misao la interrumpió entonces.

—Puedes contarnos lo que sea, Kaoru, no te vamos a juzgar ni tampoco a Himura. Bueno, a él quizás sí, pero solo un poco. Y si tenemos que darle una paliza, se la daremos.

—Oh, cállate, Misao— le cortó Megumi, dándole un codazo con cara de cansancio.

—¡No me callo, cállate tú! — gritó Misao, agitando el puño de forma amenazante—. ¿Pasó algo más entre vosotros? ¿Intentó él algo más?

—¿Qué? ¡NO! — exclamó Kaoru, sonrojándose—. Kami-sama, ¿es que no conocéis a Kenshin? Apenas... Apenas me rozó. Ni siquiera puso una mano sobre mí.

—Menudo aburrimiento de hombre— resopló Misao, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es un caballero— dijo Megumi, riendo—. Lo siento por ti, Kaoru, pero los caballeros tienen que seguir sus largos procesos de cortejo. Tal vez no vuelva a ponerte una mano encima hasta que decida pedirte matrimonio, lo que, siendo Ken-san como es, quizás suceda en unos... diez años.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Kaoru, enfadada, se levantó.

—¡No sé para qué os cuento nada! Sois dos brujas.

—No te enfades, Kaoru-chan— dijo Megumi, guiñándole un ojo—. Dentro de diez años seguirás siendo joven. Si quieres algo más rápido, ya sabes donde encontrar a Fujame-san.

Las dos volvieron a reír mientras Kaoru soltaba un bufido y abandonaba el restaurante.

* * *

Kenshin pasó de largo por delante de tres sitios, hasta decidirse por el tercero. El primero estaba lleno de mujeres y sabía que Kaoru había salido a dar una vuelta con Misao y Megumi; no tenía intención de molestarla en su reunión de amigas. El segundo de ellos era famoso por ser lugar de celebración de apuestas clandestinas, así que corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Sanosuke y que pretendiese, como de costumbre, usarlo como mecanismo de predicción de sus juegos de azar. No estaba de humor para eso; lo único que quería era sentarse tranquilamente a disfrutar del silencio y de un poco de sake. Parecía que el tercero de los restaurantes podría ofrecerle lo que buscaba.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada, cruzando las piernas sobre el cojín. Con la apertura de Japón al mundo exterior habían comenzado a popularizarse los locales con mesas y sillas occidentales, altas, pero él prefería los lugares de siempre, aquellos donde no había un cartel en la puerta impidiendo entrar a quien fuese armado. Conocía perfectamente que portar una espada, aún siendo de filo invertido, violaba frontalmente la Ley de Desarme, pero en Tokio la gente le conocía lo suficiente como para hacer la vista gorda con él; sin embargo, en los locales occidentales lo miraban como a un ser despreciable. Era la clase de mirada que recibía a diario cuando era un hitokiri y que había deseado no volver a recibir jamás; sin embargo, sabía que se encontraría con ella hasta el día de su muerte, porque eso era lo que él solo había cosechado.

La camarera le sirvió el sake con una sonrisa, ignorando la empuñadura de su sakabato, claramente a la vista.

—Himura-san, es un gusto teneros aquí. Nunca imaginé que volvería a veros; estáis exactamente igual ¿Venís solo esta noche? — preguntó, sonriendo. Él la miró y se dio cuenta de que era una de las camareras que había trabajado en la pensión donde se alojó hacía diez años, en Kioto, durante el Bakumatsu. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por dentro. _¿Hasta cuándo me perseguirán mis recuerdos?_

—Ayae-dono— saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras la observaba dejar con cuidado la jarra de sake sobre la mesa—. Me alegra ver que estáis bien. Hoy estaré solo—. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había hablado del mismo modo y con el mismo tono que solía hacerlo en aquella época.

—Vine hace poco a Tokio; aquí hay buenas oportunidades de empleo con la apertura de Japón. Mi rebeldes, marido falleció hace unos meses y, bueno... No pude seguir en Kioto.

Kenshin recordó cómo el marido de Ayae-dono, el dueño del hostal donde se alojaba el Ishin Shishi de Chosu, era un hombre dado al juego y con unas enormes deudas; solo por eso había aceptado alojar a los rebeldes, aun a riesgo de perderlo todo, como de hecho sucedió.

—Lo lamento, Ayae-dono— dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Pese a sus vicios, el marido de Ayae siempre había sido amable con él. Una vez incluso le regaló un juego de madera; ahora, con el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que a los ojos de ese hombre él debía ser un simple niño. Ayae sonrió mientras le servía unos pequeños pasteles como acompañamiento.

—Vivió una vida larga y plena, pero seguro que le hubiese encantado ver que seguís con vida. Os apreciaba— añadió, asintiendo con la cabeza—¿Cómo se encuentra Tomoe-san? — preguntó, incorporándose. Al oír su nombre Kenshin sintió un frío repentino en el pecho, como si algo dentro de sí se congelase de pronto—. Supe de vuestra boda al poco del ataque al hostal... Me alegré de que no os sorprendiese allí. Pese a todo, vos, ella... Eráis demasiado jóvenes. Merecíais una oportunidad. Espero no ser indiscreta, pero ¿habéis tenido niños?

Kenshin tragó saliva y se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse, aunque sentía el corazón a punto de salirse por la boca. Forzó una sonrisa.

—Tomoe falleció, Ayae-dono. Hace diez años— dijo con voz tranquila, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ayae ahogó un grito.

—Oh, Kami-sama... Cuánto lo siento, Himura-san... Nunca debí preguntar. Oh, qué desgracia. Lo siento, de veras. Yo...

—No os preocupéis— dijo Kenshin, cogiendo su taza—. Os agradezco vuestras palabras.

Ella hizo una reverencia y salió casi huyendo, dejándolo solo. Suspiró perdiendo la mirada dentro del sake. Su pasado le perseguiría siempre, ya se lo dijo Jinne, aunque no era necesario que nadie se lo dijese para que él lo supiera. Había hecho cosas horribles, había causado mucho sufrimiento y todo eso no se desvanecería por el cambio de era, ni siquiera por su voluntad de hacer bien las cosas. Nadie puede escapar de su pasado. Él no pretendía escapar del suyo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si con ese peso detrás sería posible construir algo bello. Si podría ser algún día el hombre que Kaoru merecía. Había oído cómo reía con los chistes de Fujame-san, cómo él la había besado con resolución, cómo había tocado su cuerpo. Él apenas había sido capaz de rozar sus labios y entonces... Sacudió la cabeza, apartando los pensamientos. Hiko le había enseñado, por el camino difícil, el valor de su propia vida. Lo conocía, lo entendía. Quería vivir y, sin embargo... Sin embargo... Se llevó el sake a la boca.

_Por favor_, pensó, casi en una súplica. _Por favor, que no vuelva a saber a sangre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Llevaba demasiados días sin dormir, pero los pensamientos lo machacaban. Los pensamientos y los rumores; sobre todo, los rumores. Hideki decidió que todavía bebería un poco más esa noche. Era pronto y si no llegaba a casa moderadamente borracho, se pasaría las horas hasta la madrugada mirando el techo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pensando en los ojos de Kaoru, tan puros, tan llenos de vida. _Una vida que no compartirá conmigo_, recordó. Kami-sama, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidarla? ¿Y si nunca lo hacía? Nunca antes había sentido algo así por ninguna mujer y estaba desesperado. Había sido un imbécil por creer que tenía alguna oportunidad con una chica como ella, tan lejos de sus posibilidades. Suspiró mientras entraba dentro del restaurante.

No había demasiado luz; era uno de esos lugares tradicionales donde aún servían saque en taza y donde en ocasiones hasta se podía ver hombres armados. Mientras pensaba aquello, su mirada se perdía en el fondo de la sala, en una mesa apartada, en la penumbra, donde un hombre con una espada bebía sake. _Un hombre..._ Le hizo una señal a la camarera, pidiendo sake, y cuando se acercó a servirle murmuró:

—Disculpad, señora. Ese hombre, el hombre de la esquina... ¿Se llama Kenshin, verdad? ¿Cuál es su apellido? —. La mujer le sirvió sake con pretendida lentitud.

—Ese hombre es amigo del local. No le molestéis— dijo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Hideki se dio cuenta de que tal vez su voz había sonado demasiado dura.

—Lo siento, señora, no tengo intención de molestarle. Vive con una amiga y me gustaría simplemente que le preguntase si puedo sentarme un momento con él. Solo si le parece bien.

La mujer cambió su cara por una de curiosidad.

—¿Con una... amiga? —. Hideki asintió con la cabeza; la mujer se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y al final, habló—. Si queréis sentaros con él, preguntádselo vos. Su nombre es Himura-san.

Hideki bebió el sake que ella había puesto en su taza y después, cogiendo la botella en una mano y la taza en la otra, se dirigió a la mesa del hombre. Había bastante gente en el local, pero él se encontraba un poco apartado, de modo que tardó un rato en abrirse paso. Cuando llegó junto a él vio como se echaba en su taza las dos últimas gotas de sake.

—¿Me acompañaríais esta noche, Himura-san? — preguntó, levantando su botella y mostrándola. El que fue el hitokiri más temido de Japón levantó la vista y le miró con unos ojos despiertos y de auténtica sorpresa. Tiene... tiene mirada de niño—. Aunque no nos han presentado, creo que sabéis quién soy.

—Fujame-san— contestó el hombre, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Tenía el pelo rojo y una cicatriz con forma de cruz en la mejilla, tal y como contaba la leyenda. Le señaló con la mano el sitio frente a él—. Por favor.

Hideki tomó asiento y sin decir nada, sirvió sake en la taza de Himura y en la suya propia.

—Decidme que el sake de este sitio es mejor que el del restaurante de al lado.

—_Sessha_ no es el mejor para valorar un buen sake— contestó Himura, mirando el contenido de su taza. Hideki frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar si había querido decirle algo entre líneas. Dio un trago a su sake y descubrió que estaba realmente bueno, de modo que se sirvió más. Definitivamente se bebería todo lo que pudiese aguantar y luego volvería a casa para intentar dormir sin soñar con lo mismo.

—¿Vuestro nombre es Kenshin? — preguntó. Himura asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle—. Mi nombre es Hideki. Tratémonos de tú. Kaoru habló conmigo hace una semana—. Himura levantó la vista y lo miró. Sus ojos eran tranquilos; no era el aspecto que debía tener un hitokiri sanguinario y, sin embargo, había algo en él... Una especie de frío, algo capaz de congelarte por dentro. ¿Qué era? —. Ella me dijo que no podía seguir viéndome. Me dijo que... Me dijo que su corazón te pertenece.

Vio cómo la mirada de Himura se clavaba en la de él, como si hubiese dicho algo que desconocía. ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

—_Sessha_ no quiere opinar en los asuntos de Kaoru-dono— dijo aquel hombre, en un murmullo. ¿De verdad era el legendario hitokiri Battosai? Se fijó en que tenía las mejillas sonrojada y su vista se desvió hacia las tres botellas de sake que había sobre la mesa. ¿Un hombre tan menudo podía haber bebido eso solo y mantenerse en pie?

—Me temo que ya has opinado— dijo Hideki, levantando una ceja. Sirvió de nuevo sake para los dos y ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo—. Pero no te culpo por eso. Si Kaoru me eligiese, sinceramente, me daría igual cuántos corazones se rompen por el camino. El caso es que la quiero. No es un capricho, no sé si me entiendes. La quiero más que a mi vida—. Himura le miró a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas brillantes, sin ningún rastro de alcohol en ellas; era como si pudiese mantenerse sereno pese a seguir bebiendo—. Me pregunto si un hombre como tú puede darle lo que ella se merece. Hablo de Kaoru. No es una chica cualquiera. Ella... Ella es luz. Y aunque no tengo nada contra ti, Himura... Cuando te miro solo veo oscuridad.

Himura volvió a clavar los ojos en su taza de sake, como si en ella se hallasen todas las respuestas del universo. La movió, haciendo que la bebida girarse en remolino, y después bebió su contenido de un solo trago, cogiendo la botella y sirviendo para los dos, como Hideki había hecho unos instantes antes.

—_Sessha_ no puede quitaros la razón— dijo finalmente. Su voz no era como debía ser la de un asesino; hablaba suavemente, con un tono dulce y tranquilo. Sin embargo, tanta dulzura y tanta tranquilidad comenzaban a exasperarle. ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía sangre en las venas?

—¿Sabes que la besé? — dijo, arrepintiéndose al momento. El alcohol lo empujaba a decir cosas que no diría de otra manera, pero una parte de él necesitaba aunque fuese ver algo más de ese hombre; necesitaba saber más de él. ¿Era así, realmente? Era imposible. Su espada había segado cientos de vidas. Y, sin embargo, tenía el gesto tranquilo de un monje budista.

—Sí— contestó Himura, volviendo a beber—. No sé qué esperáis de sessha. ¿Esperáis una discusión, un grito? _Sessha_ no quiere discutir con vos. _Sessha_... sabe que tratasteis bien a Kaoru-dono. La cuidasteis.

—La besé— insistió Hideki, arrebatándole la botella de la mano para servir de nuevo; pese a todo, sirvió para los dos. Ese hombre no tenía sangre en las venas, no la tenía. Respiró profundamente, calmándose—. La besé varias veces. Ella también me besó. Sé que parezco un idiota contándote esto, pero quiero que lo sepas. No voy besando mujeres por ahí. La besé porque quería que ella fuese mi mujer. Quería que su primer beso fuese mío, porque la quiero, ¿lo entiendes? A veces... A veces creo que debo luchar, ¿sabes? La quiero demasiado. Pero, por otro lado... Ella me ha dicho que no. Sin embargo, creo que tú... No creo que tú puedas darle lo que ella necesita. Tal vez puedas hacerlo al principio, cuando su alegría te eclipse, cuando te toque la parte fácil de descubrir sus besos y despertarte con ella, pero después... Llegará un día en que esa oscuridad tuya te atrape y te arrastre y se lleve todo lo que tengas cerca. Y creo que ella, en el fondo, lo sabe. Por eso quiso salir conmigo. Por eso dejó que la acariciase. No le robé su primer beso. Ella me lo regaló.

Supo al instante que sus palabras habían llegado a Himura, porque su mirada cambió. Estaba pálido y ni siquiera el color sonrojado de sus mejillas, fruto del alcohol, podían ocultarlo. Se puso de pie, colocándose bien la espada en el cinto. Era un hombre pequeño, no debía ser más alto que Kaoru. Buscó unas monedas en su gi y las colocó sobre la mesa con suavidad.

—Disculpad, Fujame-san— dijo con voz tenue, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Hideki suspiró mientras lo veía salir con paso rápido. Está escapando, se dijo, observando su coleta roja bailando en su espalda. Escapando de la verdad.

* * *

Era tarde y Kenshin no había vuelto a casa. Kaoru paseaba por el dojo con las ropas de dormir, abrazándose a sí misma, inquieta. Yahiko hacía tiempo que se había quedado profundamente dormido y sus ronquidos retumbaban por medio dojo. Misao se alojaba con ella, en su dormitorio, así que no quería entrar y salir cada cinco minutos para evitar despertarla. Prefería esperar allí. La noche era cálida y no llovía, por fin, después de semanas. Miró las estrellas. Su padre le había enseñado a distinguir algunas cuando era una niña, con el objetivo de que, si llegaba a perderse de noche en el bosque, pudiese encontrar un punto para orientarse. Había intentado enseñarle a Yahiko en varias ocasiones, pero era imposible. Sin embargo, recordaba una noche, tiempo antes de que pasase lo de Enishi, en que Kenshin le había contado un par de historias sobre las estrellas; historias que su maestro le había contado antes a él. Recordaba esa noche como una de las más especiales con Kenshin. Los dos se habían tumbado en la entrada del dojo, el uno al lado del otro y estar en esa posición con él le había hecho ponerse muy nerviosa. Kenshin había contado las historias en un susurro dulce y, al terminar, había girado su cuerpo para mirarla y le había dicho: "Nunca le había contado estas historias a nadie" para después sonreír. Kaoru había sido inmensamente feliz durante unos instantes. Pero después pasó todo lo de Enishi y Kenshin volvió a cerrarse como una tortuga dentro de su caparazón. Todavía permanecía ahí dentro, de alguna manera, aunque ocasionalmente sacaba la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y recordó por enésima vez el beso que él le había dado. ¿Podía llamarse beso? Apenas la había rozado con los labios y sin embargo lo había sentido tan profundamente como si fuese el más pasional de los besos. Recordaba su olor llenándola y el tacto de su flequillo contra su mejilla. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Le habría encantado que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante para saborearlo. Tenía miedo de olvidarlo, de que los detalles se desdibujasen, por eso lo recordaba cada pocos segundos, para convertirlo en un recuerdo indestructible.

La puerta del dojo se abrió y entró Kenshin, agarrándose a la pared. Ella se puso de pie, alarmada y corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás herido? — preguntó, con el corazón saliéndosele de la boca. Estaba pálido como si hubiese perdido mucha sangre, de modo que empezó a buscar con la mirada sus heridas—. ¿Dónde te han herido?

Kenshin tropezó y ella le agarró y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su olor. Huele a sake.

—Sessha lo siente, Kaoru-dono— susurró, incorporándose. Ella lo agarró más fuerte, sirviéndose como apoyo para caminar.

—¿Quieres matarme? — preguntó, sintiendo cómo su preocupación se convertía en enfado. Kenshin volvió a tropezar y ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. Quiero decir... No pasa nada. No importa, pero no entiendo... Tú nunca bebes tanto. ¿Ha sido Sanosuke, verdad? Voy a...

—No, Sano no tiene la culpa. Sessha ha bebido solo.

—¿Sólo? ¿Por qué? — preguntó, intentando que no se notase lo que le estaba costando servirle de soporte. Llegaron hasta el pozo y Kenshin se apoyó en él, bajo la atenta mirada de Kaoru. "Sólo faltaba que se cayera en el maldito pozo...".

—Sessha quería... comprobar a qué sabe el sake— contestó finalmente. Metió la mano en el cubo, lleno de agua y se mojó la cara y el cabello. Kaoru se puso a su lado y le apartó el flequillo de la cara. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas, pero estaba pálido. Movida por una locura transitoria, Kaoru le acarició la mejilla, allí donde estaba su cicatriz. Kenshin cogió su mano y la miró con una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Y para eso era necesario beberte todo el de Japón?

—A veces, cuando te miro... — susurró él de pronto, levantando su propia mano y tocando la cara de Kaoru, que se quedó paralizada—. A veces... Me olvido de quién soy y pienso... Creo... Desearía tanto...

Kaoru golpeó sin querer el cubo con el codo y cayó dentro del pozo; Kenshin bajó la mano de golpe y lo miró, sorprendido. Está borracho, pensó ella. Está borracho así que no le escuches y oblígale a dormir.

Kenshin se agarró al muro del pozo para no caer al suelo y Kaoru volvió a sujetarle, reiniciando el camino hacia su dormitorio. Maldijo haberle asignado el más lejano y deseó que nadie más en el dojo hubiese escuchado el estruendo de su llegada. Caminaron en silencio, un silencio sólo roto por los repetidos traspiés de Kenshin y por el sonido de su espada envainada cada vez que caía y Kaoru lo sujetaba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio, ella le pidió que se agarrase a la pared y esperase mientras abría. Así lo hicieron; entró, se arrodilló y, a oscuras, extendió las mantas en el futón, colocándolas con corrección y situando la almohada. Kenshin entró tras ella y se sentó contra la pared, apoyando la sakabato en su hombro.

—Kaoru-dono... No os preocupéis. Sessha duerme aquí— dijo en un susurro, cerrando los ojos. Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Kenshin, ven aquí ahora mismo. Algún día tendrás que volver a meterte en una cama. No puedes dormir toda a vida contra la pared—. Él no se movió. Kaoru resopló, alisando las mantas con las manos como mecanismo para evadir sus ganas de golpearle.

—No toda la vida... — susurró de forma casi inaudible; sus mejillas seguían coloradas, aunque su voz era igual de suave que siempre—. Kaoru... No toda la vida.

Kaoru le miró sintiendo el corazón salírsele del pecho. Respiraba despacio; dormía. Aunque la noche era oscura, Kaoru vio el lirio apoyado sobre su almohada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los rayos de sol que se colgaban a través de la ventana comenzaron a picarle en el rostro, quemándole de una forma suave pero constante, tanto en las mejillas como en la nariz, en la frente y en los párpados; sin embargo, fue el grito de Yahiko el que terminó de arrancarle del sueño.

—¡A COMER!

Kenshin abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿A comer? ¿Cómo que a comer? Se puso en pie de un salto y se mareó a sí mismo con su propio olor. Sake, pensó, agriando el gesto. Huelo como Hiko en las noches de verano. De inmediato vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de su adolescencia, cuando intentaba convencer a Hiko para que le dejase ir con él a las fiestas del pueblo bajo la montaña donde vivían; sin embargo su shisho siempre se negaba. Eres un crío, le decía; los críos espantan a las mujeres añadía, lanzándole la espada de madera para que la cogiese al vuelo. Espérame entrenando, que falta de hace. Después volvía de madrugada, o algunas veces al día siguiente, con el mismo olor que había ahora en su ropa. Se puso en pie y se agarró a la pared, tambaleándose; su shisho, sin embargo, jamás había dado muestras de resaca y mucho menos de embriaguez. Hiko no era humano, no lo era, pero él estaba claro que sí.

Mientras se colocaba la sakabato en la hakama cogió ropa limpia del cajón. Estaba claro que tendría que darse un baño, aunque tuviese que perderse la comida, no podía andar por el dojo con ese olor a callejón a medianoche. Al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. El dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba las sienes no le facilitaba la tarea; desde que salió del restaurante de Ayae-dono tras su charla con Fujame-san, todo era una terrible nebulosa.

Cuando iba a abandonar la habitación se fijó en algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento: su cama. Desde su llegada al dojo, Kenshin había dormido siempre sentado, tal y como lo hacía desde su adolescencia y como se vio obligado a seguir haciéndolo cuando era un rurouni y pasaba la mayoría de las noches a la intemperie o en lugares poco seguros. Después de tanto tiempo, casi le parecía imposible acostumbrarse a hacerlo de otro modo. Sin embargo, su cama... Su cama estaba deshecha. La miró sin moverse, como si en vez de un montón de mantas estuviese viendo un fantasma. Y entonces, sobresaliendo de entre las sábanas, lo vio. El lazo, dijo para sí, notando cómo el estómago se le encogía. Era el lazo índigo que le había regalado a Kaoru. ¿Qué hacía allí? Se agachó y lo recogió, mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiese darle alguna respuesta. Sentía el corazón latirle desbocado en el pecho y se obligó a tranquilizarse, mientras la voz de su shisho volvía a aparecer en su mente. Algún día serás un maestro de battojutsu. El arte del batto requiere de tres cosas: técnica, rapidez y concentración. Si falla una, falla todo; y si falla todo, mueres tú y muere la persona a quien proteges. Concentración, eso es lo que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó reconstruir la noche del día anterior, pero entonces oyó el ruido de alguien abriendo su puerta sin llamar. Abrió los ojos y vio a Misao.

—¡Himura! ¿Estás sordo? — dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Se va a enfriar la comida!

—Misao-dono— contestó como saludo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—. Sessha... Sessha querría asearse un poco antes de comer.

Misao se acercó a él y le agarró del gi, acercándose a olerle de una forma que le hizo retroceder. Para Misao las convenciones sociales no existían; no es que él fuese un experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero ella era todavía peor.

—Kami-sama, hueles como un samurai borracho al borde de la muerte—. Kenshin levantó un ceja. Entonces ella bajó la mirada y clavó los ojos en la cama deshecha; sin mediar palabra, cerró la puerta tras de sí y empujó a Kenshin hacia el fondo de la habitación.

—¿Oro?

—¿Qué pasó anoche, Himura? — preguntó, casi en una amenaza, agarrándose del gi. Sin darle tiempo a contestar, cogió su mano y le arrebató el lazo índigo de Kaoru. Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos, superado por los acontecimientos mientras intentaba no caerse al suelo con el mareo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—_Sessha_...

—Sessha una mierda, Himura— le cortó ella, empujándole contra la pared—. Kaoru no durmió conmigo.

Kenshin no sabía qué contestar; notaba el corazón en la garganta, como no había llegado a sentirlo nunca ni durante sus peores batallas. Solamente Hiko había sido capaz de causarle tanto miedo como Misao.

—_Sessha_ no... No recuerda nada de anoche.

—¿Que no...? — gritó Misao, acallándose al darse cuenta del volumen de su voz. Soltándole, se agachó y empezó a hacer la cama con rapidez, doblando las mantas. Cuando se puso en pie, Yahiko abrió la puerta, enfadado.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? ¡La comida se enfría! — gruñó. En cuanto se marchó, Misao volvió a acercarse a Kenshin, manteniendo su mirada asesina.

—Como la hayas deshonrado te mataré, Himura— le susurró, con ojos chispeantes. Kenshin quería defenderse, pero las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta. Misao salió de la habitación, cambiando su cara de rabia por una sonrisa jovial y alegre.

Kenshin logró refrescarse levemente en el pozo mientras todos empezaban a comer y cambiarse las ropas por otras limpias. Kaoru entró en el dojo cuando estaba terminando, mientras metía la ropa sucia en la cesta. Llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento.

—Kenshin— saludó ella, sonriendo mientras se acercaba. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que todos en la cocina habían guardado silencio al verlos juntos. Se fijó en el rostro de Kaoru; tenía la mejilla derecha morada con restos de sangre. Cuando la vio frunció el ceño.

—Kaoru-dono. ¿Qué...?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Vengo del dojo de Fujame-san. Tengo grandes noticias—. Kenshin se olvidó por un momento de todo el asunto de la noche anterior. La sonrisa de Kaoru le ocupaba toda la cara. ¿Es posible que anoche...? se preguntó, pero al instante apartó la idea de su mente. No, se dijo, convencido. Si hubiese pasado algo, lo recordaría. Lo recordaría seguro— ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Has podido dormir un poco? Ayer... Siento haberte insistido— dijo, mirando hacia el suelo, en un susurro. Kenshin no tenía ni idea de qué contestar—. Fuiste... Tú... Cuando... Fuiste tan dulce...

Kaoru se había sonrojado lo suficiente como para que a Kenshin se le encogiese el estómago. De pronto tuvo una imagen clara de sí mismo frente a ella, acariciando su cara. Incluso pudo sentir sus dedos deslizarse por la suave piel de su mejilla. Kami-sama, le acaricié. ¿Qué más hice?

—Kaoru-dono, sessha no...— dijo, también en un susurro. No quería engañarla—. Sessha... Apenas recuerda nada. Sessha espera no haber hecho nada que os pudiese incomodar.

Kaoru sonrió, cogiéndole de la mano.

—No hiciste nada, Kenshin, no te preocupes—. Él asintió con la cabeza, aliviado. Kaoru le dedicó otra sonrisa y cuando hizo ademán de ir hacia la cocina, él la cogió de la mano.

—Kaoru-dono— llamó; ella se giró—. ¿Anoche dormisteis en mi habitación?

Ella pareció sonrojarse.

—Sí... Lo siento mucho, Kenshin. Me quedé dormida... Quería cuidarte, pero estaba muy cansada y... Me desperté esta mañana en tu cama—. Cuando dijo esas palabras, Kenshin bajó la mirada, nervioso.

—Tal vez podáis hablar con Misao-dono— dijo, colocando el cubo sobre el muro del pozo. Kaoru pareció entender y asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde todos comían. Él tardó un poco mámás, pero cuando llegó se fijó en algo. Junto a los tomates, en el lugar más luminoso de la cocina, Kaoru había puesto el lirio dentro de un jarrón con agua.

* * *

Kaoru no cabía en sí de la emoción que sentía. Fujame-san se había reincorporado a los entrenamientos aquella mañana y eso ya había mejorado su humor. Hablar con él, ver que estaba bien, había sido un motivo más para arrancarle una sonrisa. Sentía un gran afecto por él y por nada del mundo quería terminar con la bonita amistad que había nacido entre ellos. Además, se sentía a gusto teniéndolo cerca y había hecho grandes progresos en el kendo. Por eso, aquella mañana, cuando Fujame-san le dio la noticia, no pudo evitar abrazarle de la alegría. ¡Podría ser maestra de kendo, por fin! En un mes, ni más ni menos, llegaría al dojo de Fujame-san uno de los más importantes maestros de kendo de Japón, del que el propio padre de Kaoru había sido discípulo y valoraría los méritos y la capacidad de los integrantes de muchos de los dojos de la región. Dado que Kaoru era la única maestra-asistente de su estilo, esta era la oportunidad que tenía para progresar a maestra, mostrándole al que fue maestro de su padre que era merecedora de ese título. Cuando lo contó durante la comida, todos la abrazaron. Todos menos Kenshin, que se limitó a sonreírle desde su sitio, en un claro gesto de alegría.

—¿Por eso te han partido hoy la cara, Jo-chan? — preguntó Sanosuke, atacando el plato de arroz como si su vida fuese en ello. Kaoru frunció el ceño. ¿Es que ese hombre nunca podía estar callado?

—No pude esquivarlo— reconoció, agachando la mirada hacia su plato.

—No tiene importancia— dijo Misao, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hasta a HImura le han dado alguna vez, mira su cara.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin, que sonreía ignorando el comentario de Misao.

—Debereis entrenar muy duro, Kaoru-dono— dijo, sirviendo un poco más de arroz a Yahiko. Ella asintió con la cabeza, concentrada en lo que después le diría. Debía seleccionar bien sus palabras si quería convencerle.

Cuando todos se marcharon y se quedaron los dos recogiendo, reunió fuerzas y se dirigió a él.

—Kenshin— dijo, para llamar su atención. Él se volvió hacia ella. Su mirada parecía más clara que la noche anterior, cuando le pareció que su oscuridad volvía a atraparlo; aquella mañana, sin embargo, le veía más Kenshin que nunca—. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Claro, Kaoru-dono— contestó él, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—No puedes decir que no, ¿lo prometes?

El gesto de él cambió.

—Primero tendréis que decirle a _sessha_ qué es.

—Has dicho que sí. ¿Dirás que sí sea lo que sea?

Se dio cuenta del debate interno que se formaba tras los ojos de Kenshin. No quería negarle nada, pero por otro lado tenía miedo de lo que fuese a pedirle. Su angustia era tan palpable que Kaoru estuvo a punto de apiadarse de él y decirle que no se preocupase, que todo era una broma.

—_Sessha_ no puede...

—Este golpe— le interrumpió Kaoru, tocándose la cara—. Me lo dijo Hideki. Entrenando, claro. Ahora mismo sólo puedo entrenar con él para convertirme en maestra, pero no tiene suficiente nivel. Se queda destrozado después de los combates. Además, solo aguanta un par de horas por las mañanas. Necesito entrenar más tiempo, también por las tardes y necesito... Necesito hacerlo con alguien mejor.

Supo que Kenshin había entendido la indirecta, porque levantó una ceja sin quitar la vista del golpe de su cara.

—No— dijo, girándose. Kaoru se quedó sorprendida ante la claridad de su respuesta; era difícil obtener de Kenshin una negativa o una afirmación rotunda.

—Sólo será un mes. No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

—Fujame-san es mejor opción— dijo Kenshin, comenzando a lavar los platos. Kaoru le miraba, indignada.

—Fujame-san no está a mi altura como kendoka. ¿O es que crees que soy una principiante? — dijo, alzando la voz. Kenshin no la miró.

—Se esforzará por ayudaros.

—Sí, ya lo está haciendo, pero es difícil para él. No le sienta bien estar conmigo— esperó que Kenshin dijese algo, pero guardaba silencio, solo roto por el sonido del agua al lavar los platos—. Te necesito a ti, Kenshin. Por favor. Es mi oportunidad para convertirme en maestra, si no no te lo pediría. Seguiré todas tus órdenes. No haré nada que no...

—_Sessha_ no puede ayudaros. No en esto— dijo, interrumpiéndola, con un tono de voz que parecía carente de emociones. Kaoru le lanzó una mirada de rabia.

—Muy bien. Gracias, Kenshin. ¿Sabes? Mi paciencia también tiene un límite— antes de salir se giró de nuevo hacia él—. Por cierto, no te olvides de regar el lirio.

Se fue de allí dando un portazo y, cogiendo de nuevo sus cosas, se dirigió al dojo de Fujame-san.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por las review! Mañana contestaré personalmente todas cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, que hoy he ido mal de tiempo. Me alegra que os guste y tendré en cuenta todas las opiniones para seguir modificando cosas, porque hay muchas que no me gusta cómo resolví, así que está en total revisión, todo es susceptible de cambiar. Un abrazo!

* * *

Capítulo 7

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Bufó mientras Jun le agarraba del brazo con suavidad, marcando un contacto casual de sus dedos contra su piel. La miró por el rabillo del ojo. A ella no parecía molestarle la temperatura de Tokio, ni los cientos de personas que parecían agolparse en ese mercado. Resopló, parándose frente al enésimo puesto. ¿Por qué no se habrían alojado en un hostal, en vez de en aquella casucha en medio de la nada? Sí, había sido idea suya, pero cuando tomó la decisión le pareció que de ese modo no se sentiría tan desubicado, escogiendo un sitio lo más parecido posible a donde vivía en Kioto... Nada más lejos de la realidad. Mientras observaba con aprensión la anguila que Jun estaba a punto de comprar, sintió su ki, claro como si su voz le hablase. Se giró y lo vio, a lo lejos, entre la multitud. Iba con una muchacha bajita, bajita de verdad, incluso más que él, con aspecto de niña. Él cargaba una cesta de mimbre llena de verdura en su brazo derecho y se había detenido en un puesto de legumbres, donde sonreía a la tendera.

—Jun, ¿ves a ese de ahí? — dijo, tirando ligeramente de su brazo. Ella se giró hacia donde él miraba.

—Hiko-san, hay mucha gente. ¿A quién...?

—El chico de pelo rojo. Ese que parece imbécil pagando lo que le pide la tendera sin regatear—. La mujer abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Oh! ¿Es...?

—Sí— contestó Hiko, mostrando una sonrisa repleta de dientes. Supo que el hombre de pelo rojo lo había sentido, del mismo modo que él lo había sentido antes, porque sintió sus ojos sobre sí mismo—. Voy a presentártelo.

—¿Cómo debo tratarle, Hiko-san? ¿Lo trato de usted?— preguntó ella, visiblemente nerviosa. Jun era una mujer que respetaba profundamente las convenciones sociales y eso siempre le había parecido divertido. Hiko soltó una risotada y la agarró de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y besándola en la mejilla. Sabía que su estúpido discípulo los estaba mirando y si no fuese porque no quería incomodar demasiado a Jun, la habría besado apasionadamente.

—Puedes llamarle baka-san—. Jun no debió encontrar su chiste gracioso, porque no se rió. Se acercaron hacia la extraña pareja que formaban el espadachín pelirrojo y la niña vestida de ninja—. ¡_Baka deshi_! Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. ¿Es tu nueva novia? No se puede decir que no tengas buen gusto, aunque lo siento por ellas. Es una pena ser tan bonita y no encontrar nada mejor.

Kenshin se sonrojó visiblemente. _Tiene casi treinta años y parece el crío de diez que pillé meándose en la cama. _Viéndole así, con ese aspecto, le parecía increíble que fuese el hombre que atemorizó la ciudad de Kioto cuando apenas había terminado de crecer. _Tenía que haberle bajado los humos con el bokken, _pensó. Lo había pensado cientos de veces y, sin embargo, el pasado estaba escrito.

—_Shisho_— susurró él, entre dientes, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Después giró la vista hacia Jun—. Señora— añadió, haciendo otra reverencia. Ella también hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Arame Jun— contestó simplemente—. Vos debéis ser el joven discípulo de Hiko-san—. La chica que a compañaba aKenshin soltó un grito de júbilo.

—¡Tú! — Hiko vio cómo Kenshin la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Eres Hiko Seijuro, maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi ryu! ¡Kami-sama, no puedo creerlo! ¡Eres muy joven!

Hiko le lanzó a Kenshin una mirada soberbia.

—Disfrutar de la vida te mantiene joven— dijo, levantando una ceja. Kenshin tenía el ceño fruncido, claramente incómodo.

—_Shisho_, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó, sin contemplaciones. Hiko le miró detenidamente. Aunque su aspecto era prácticamente el mismo que cuando lo vio un año atrás, en su camino a Kioto, su ki parecía estar agitado. _Sus sombras vuelven a perseguirle_, se dijo. Se preguntaba si realmente lo conocía. Cuando le enseñó el amakakeru ryu no hirameki estuvo seguro de que sí, de que en el fondo seguía siendo ese niño impetuoso y de buen corazón que había cavado decenas de tumbas, de buenos y malos, con sus pequeñas manos. Sin embargo, a veces...

—Habrás oído que un viejo maestro viene a la ciudad a pasearse por los dojos—. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de par en par y Hiko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese gesto infantil que tantas veces había visto—. Tranquilo, _baka deshi_, no soy yo el viejo maestro, pero sí un antiguo amigo al que llevaba años deseando ver. He venido a hacerle una visita y, de paso, a enseñarle a Jun que hay vida más allá de Kioto—. Vio cómo los ojos de Kenshin se posaba sutilmente en los de Jun. Se pregunta quién es, se dijo, divertido. Para mi estúpido discípulo es incomprensible coger de la mano a una mujer sin estar casado con ella. Así le va. Él, por su parte, miró a la niña vestida de ninja—. ¿No piensas presentarnos a tu novia? — dijo a propósito. Kenshin volvió a sonrojarse.

—¡No soy la novia de Himura! — gritó la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño. La mitad del mercado se giró para mirarles y el color de la piel de Kenshin ya podía fácilmente confundirse con el de su pelo. Hiko se lo estaba pasando en grande—. Soy una amiga. Mi nombre es Misao.

—Misao-chan— repitió Hiko, haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. La niña le dedicó un gesto hosco, claramente descontenta con el tratamiento que había usado con ella.

—_Shisho_, tenemos algo de prisa— dijo Kenshin, casi en un murmullo. Hiko le dio una palmada en el hombro que estuvo a punto de derribarle.

—No te preocupes, mi querido e idiota discípulo. Esta noche cenarás conmigo y con Jun—. Kenshin abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hiko levantó la mano para acallarle—. Y vente con tu novia, la que sea que tengas ahora.

—_Shisho..._

—Vamos, vamos. No puedes decir que no. ¡Cocinaré para ti!

* * *

Hideki bajó la espada, exhausto. Había sudado todo el sake que llevaba bebiendo en los últimos quince días y, aunque no podía más físicamente, notaba su cerebro renovado, como si se hubiese quitado un duro peso de encima. Kaoru se secó el agua de la boca con el dorso de la mano, de la forma menos femenina que jamás podría imaginar. _Es perfecta_, pensó, embelesado, cuando ella le sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban ese día como si el sol se reflejase en el ellos y sus mejillas, sonrojadas, le daban un aspecto dulce. Todavía se podía ver en ellas el resto del morado que él le había causado; ese día se había arrepentido de entrenar con ella a ese nivel, pero pronto se le había pasado el arrepentimiento. Aquel era el sueño de Kaoru: ella era kendoka, y el kendo eran golpes. Si tenían que golpearse para que ella pudiese progresar y convertirse en maestra, se tragaría sus sentimientos al respecto.

—¿Aguantarás otro asalto? — dijo ella, acercándose a él con el shinai en la mano. Llevaban tres horas entrenando y ella parecía fresca como una lechuga, mientras él no podía apenas moverse. Sin embargo, sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me subestimes, Kaoru Kamiya— contestó, entrecerrando los ojos y sosteniendo frente a ella su shinai.

—Hideki, sube esa guardia— replicó Kaoru, soltando esa risa—. ¿Es que ya no puedes con tus brazos?

—Mis brazos están perfectamente— dijo él, lanzándole un ataque. Kaoru lo frenó echándose hacia delante y levantando su shinai.

—No sé, yo te veo cansado. No creo que puedas seguirme el ritmo.

Él volvió a atacar, aunque realmente apenas tenía fuerzas.

—Todavía queda bastante de mí— replicó, intentando ocultar un jadeo agónico.

—Eso ha estado bien— dijo Kaoru, levantando las cejas en un gesto de fingida sorpresa. Hideki rió. Sabía que había sido un desastre de ataque, pero ella necesitaba entrenar. Solo así podría conseguir su título de maestra y aunque era perfectamente consciente de que con él no avanzaría mucho, por lo menos se mantendría activa. Todavía no lograba entender porqué no practicaba con Himura, aunque prefería no pensar demasiado en ello. La sola imagen del espadachín, con su rostro serio, bebiendo sake como un ejército y sin inmutarse mientras él le confesaba sus más profundos sentimientos, era demasiado.

—Se supone que eres tú la que te estás entrenando ahora mismo, no yo— replicó Hideki, atacando otra vez. Kaoru se echó hacia un lado y le dio un revés con el shinai, deteniéndose a tiempo para frenar el impacto, ya que ninguno de los dos llevaba armadura ni tampoco máscara.

—Hideki— llamó Kaoru. Él se giró y vio que había bajado su guardia y le miraba con gesto pensativo— Había pensado... ¿Te apetece salir a dar un paseo?

Él la miró con sorpresa y su mente viajó a la última vez que había estado a solas con ella fuera del dojo, el día en que ella decidió poner fin a lo que fuese que había empezado a surgir entre ellos. Recordaba el paseo junto al río, con el te helado que compartían. Recordaba cómo se habían sentado en las rocas y cómo ella, tras agarrar su mano, le había sido completamente sincera. Le había hablado de Kenshin Himura. Le había dicho que su corazón le pertenecía desde la primera vez que le vio. Y sin embargo, ahora... ¿Qué debía pensar? Agitó la cabeza. "Somos amigos", se repitió, mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules. "Somos amigos que van a dar una vuelta después de entrenar. Kaoru no tiene malicia".

—Sabes que no puedo decirte que no a nada— respondió, sonriendo mientras extendía la mano para coger su shinai. Cuando ella se lo dio notó, por un instante, cómo sus dedos se encontraban. No podía ser una casualidad. Deseaba que no lo fuese.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Hasta hoy he intentado publicar bastante y con frecuencia, pero me vienen unos días complicados, así que tendré que bajar el ritmo y publicar capítulos más cortos o bien uno más largo el viernes. Espero que os guste. Sé que la trama avanza lenta, pero el fanfic es largo y con la revisión lo estoy alargando un poco más. Estos últimos meses estoy releyendo el manga y he vuelto a ver la serie, así como las películas, de modo que tengo algunas cosas más frescas y por eso he readaptado escenas. Ahora soy una década mayor y veo todo con otra perspectiva jeje Gracias por el apoyo! También os pido perdón por algunas faltas que se me escapan y sobre todo por palabras mal escritas, o por el formato, porque se me desconfigura todo desde la tablet...

Pjean: Kenshin en mi historia sí se comporta en muchas ocasiones como un tarado. Kaoru, la pobre, intenta mirar por sí misma, porque si nos ponemos en su lugar, Kenshin no da un paso sin pensarlo todo demasiado y ella tiene 17 años. Llega un punto en que ella también necesita algo más.

Kaoru Tanuki: muchas gracias por tus amables reviews! A mí Hiko es un personaje que me encanta y siempre me ha gustado leerlo en los fanfics. El dúo que hace con Kenshin me apasiona, porque son tan opuestos que se complementan perfectamente. Los capítulos del anime donde va a aprender el amakakeru son de mis preferidos. Adoro a Hiko.

Lavender. Sí, en mi historia es un poco Kaoru la que hace avanzar la trama romántica, quizás porque siempre he visto a Kenshin como más parado, me imagino que también por sus traumas.

Guest: yo también creo que Hideki está ganando en este punto del partido. ¡El tiempo dirá! :-)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La noche no había hecho desaparecer el calor, ni tampoco sus ganas de beber sake, aunque aquello no era una novedad. Si por él fuese, habría pasado la noche recorriendo los restaurantes de Tokio probando sus distintos sabores, aún sabiendo que ninguno estaría tan bueno como el que compraba en Kioto al mercader ambulante. Mientras cortaba las verduras, giró la mirada hacia Jun. Se había cambiado su exquisito kimono azul por una ropa de trabajo, basta y gruesa, que igualmente la hacía preciosa. Se fijó en la curva de su espalda y en sus antebrazos, pálidos y delicados, moviéndose con soltura mientras limpiaba el pescado. Ella le sorprendió mirándola y le dedicó una sonrisa. La vida con Jun era tranquila. Soltó la zanahoria que sujetaba y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás y pasando la lengua con delicadeza por su cuello. Jun rió, nerviosa, intentando escapar.

—Hiko, kudasai— susurró, echándose hacia delante. Él volvió a atraparla y le lamió lentamente la oreja, dejando en ella pequeños besos, haciendo que suspirase. Cuando se giró hacia él, la besó con pasión, forzándole a abrir sus labios y recibir la calidez de su lengua. Jun sabía a frutas silvestres, no importaba qué época del año fuese. Mientras saboreaba su boca, sintió el ki de su estúpido discípulo en la puerta. Se apartó ligeramente de Jun y le lanzó una mirada dura.

—Kenshin— dijo, pronunciando su nombre despacio. Kenshin llevaba en la mano dos grandes alforjas de sake y tenía el ceño fruncido. Se veía claramente incómodo y eso a Hiko no dejaba de resultarle gracioso— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?

Su discípulo entró en la casa y dejó las alforjas sobre la mesa, ahogando un pequeño gruñido por el esfuerzo. Hiko le observó durante todo el proceso. Está más débil, se dijo, recordando al mocoso de catorce años al que hacía subir y bajar la montaña cargando mochilas de piedras. Más débil de cuerpo, pero ¿y de espíritu?

Jun e Hiko terminaron la cena mientras Kenshin cortaba algo de leña para la lumbre y preparaba la mesa, todas ellas tareas que Hiko le había enseñado a hacer desde niño. Aprende a llevar tu casa, solía decirle, dándole un coscorrón cada vez que le veía quejarse por tener que cocinar o pelar verduras. Un hombre que depende de una mujer para alimentarse no es un hombre, es un niño. Sin embargo, aquella noche fue él el que hizo la cena. Preparó un guiso que había probado en un par de ocasiones en Kioto y cuya receta había logrado superar. Ya sentados los tres a la mesa, observó con gusto cómo su estúpido discípulo se llevaba los palillos a la boca y ponía cara de agrado. Jun le sonrió.

—Hiko-san, está delicioso— dijo, con gesto amable. Él extendió la mano y le dio una ligera caricia en la nuca como agradecimiento.

—Está muy bueno, _shishou_— afirmó Kenshin, probando otro bocado. Hiko lo examinó durante unos segundos, mirándole comer. Cuando lo recogió de la caravana de esclavistas, era ya un niño educado. Aunque su estrato social era bajo, sus padres le habían dado unos modales envidiables propios de alguien de la estirpe de un samurai y no sólo no los había perdido en su vida de rurouni, sino que parecía haberlos cultivado. Comía con delicadeza, despacio y sin hacer ruido, masticando lentamente y sirviendo a los otros antes que a sí mismo, comenzando siempre por Jun; estaba atento en todo momento a que nadie quedase sin comida en su plato y se levantaba a traer y llevar cosas. Hiko tomó la alforja de sake, como si fuese liviana y sirvió para los tres. Tendió la taza a Jun y después extendió la segunda hacia Kenshin, alzando una ceja.

—Bébetelo— ordenó, observando el gesto de su discípulo al mirar el contenido de la taza—. Veamos a qué te sabe.

Kenshin clavó su mirada en él, en un diálogo silencioso que sólo ellos dos comprendían. Le vio dar un sorbo lento, dubitativo, y después agriar el gesto. Estúpido, pensó Hiko, sintiendo ganas de golpearle. Se bebió su taza de un trago; sabía bien, aunque no tanto como el que solía degustar en Kioto.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad. Jun, además de preciosa, era muy culta, pues provenía de una vieja familia de samurais que habían sabido reconvertirse a comerciantes de la nueva era. Hiko no les culpaba. Mientras algunos viejos guerreros habían preferido el harakiri antes que renunciar a su antiguo honor, otros encontraron la forma de abrirse camino. Su estúpido discípulo, sin ir más lejos, se había hecho con una sakabato y parecía haberse transformado en algo parecido a un monje errante. _No puede soltar la espada,_ se dijo Hiko, pasando los ojos por la empuñadura del arma de Kenshin. _Podría haber aprendido un oficio; es inteligente, mucho más de lo que permite que otros vean. Pero la espada le define y ni siquiera es capaz de admitirlo._ Kenshin cruzó la mirada con la de él. Desde siempre habían mantenido un vínculo extraño, casi como si pudiesen leerse las mentes. Hiko le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Dónde está tu mujer? — soltó, abriendo la segunda alforja. Su estúpido discípulo ya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el sake; nunca había llegado a enseñarle a beber como es debido, y era evidente que él solo no lo había aprendido—. Pensé que la traerías.

—_Sessha_ no tiene mujer— contestó, frunciendo el ceño. Hiko soltó una carcajada.

—Lo que tú digas— replicó Hiko, agitando la cabeza. Volvió la mirada hacia Jun, que hacía tiempo que había dejado de beber—. Jun-chan, ¿por qué no me esperas en la habitación? Me gustaría tener un rato a solas con mi baka deshi.

Jun hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger los platos, pero Kenshin también se levantó.

—No os preocupéis, Jun-dono. Sessha recogerá— dijo, con una sonrisa extraordinariamente dulce. Las ganas de golpearle se multiplicaron por cien.

—Déjala que recoja— dijo, poniéndose él también de pie y lanzándole una mirada dura a su discípulo— Coge esa alforja, si es que puedes con ella, y ven conmigo. —Vio la duda en los ojos de Kenshin, pero finalmente el chico hizo una reverencia extraordinariamente formal a Jun y, cogiendo la alforja, le siguió. Caminaron por la parte trasera de la pequeña casa de madera durante diez minutos, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro. La noche era calurosa, todo en aquel maldito sitio era demasiado caluroso para Hiko, pero como contrapunto el cielo estaba despejado y se veían prácticamente todas las estrellas que él conocía. Observó a su discípulo dejar la alforja con delicadeza en el suelo y mirarle, esperando. Esperando...—. ¿Qué esperas?

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

—_Sessha_...

—Deja esa estúpida humildad conmigo o me levantarás dolor de cabeza— le cortó, poniendo la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada—. ¿Qué esperas? — repitió.

—Me has dicho que venga y he venido— contestó Kenshin. Su voz empezaba a parecerse un poco a la del imbécil adolescente que intentó enfrentarse a él con un palo de madera para demostrarle que podría hacer algo en una guerra de hombres.

—No te estoy preguntando eso—. Hiko sacó su espada despacio y la elevó hasta sus ojos, mirando su propio reflejo. La luna estaba llena y los grillos cantaban. Una perfecta noche de inicio de verano—. Siempre estás esperando por algo, lo leo en tus ojos. Lo siento en tu ki. ¿Qué esperas, Kenshin? —. Lo miró fijamente y vio con claridad cómo miraba la alforja de sake. Entonces soltó una risa—. Las estrellas en verano y la nieve en invierno, ¿eh? Vamos, bebe.

—Ya he bebido suficiente.

—No, no lo has hecho. Bebe— repitió, apuntándole con la espada. Kenshin le lanzó una mirada desagradable y, agachándose, sostuvo la alforja y bebió. Estaba demasiado llena como para beber sin taza, de modo que al hacerlo parte del líquido se derramó sobre su barbilla, manchando su gi. No pareció importarle. Cuando separó los labios de la alforja se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano y le miró de nuevo— ¿Y bien?

—No sabe como debería saber.

—¿A qué sabe?

Kenshin bajó la mirada.

—A sangre.

Hiko avanzó hacia él y le puso la espada en el cuello, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

—Bebe otra vez.

—No— contestó Kenshin, sosteniéndole la mirada. Hiko apretó un poco la espada contra su cuello; fue un ligero roce, aunque sabía que era suficiente para hacerle un ligero rasguño. Vio su sangre aflorar, fina y oscura, en un hilo que se deslizó por su garganta.

—Bebe.

Kenshin no se movió.

—Por mucho que beba no cambiará de sabor— dijo al final, mirándole con seriedad. _Ya lo ha intentado de esa forma,_ leyó Hiko en sus ojos. Por muchos años que pasasen le seguía maravillando la forma en que podía leer a su discípulo. Donde la mayoría de las personas veían un chico distante, amable y excesivamente formal, humilde y servicial, él era capaz de apartar ese telón y encontrarse con el espadachín que había criado. Podía sentir su ki casi físicamente. Ni siquiera necesitaba tenerlo muy cerca. Recordó el momento, trece años atrás, en que por primera vez desde que se fue de la montaña, abandonando sus enseñanzas, recibió una carta de él. Ni siquiera estaba firmada con su nombre, ni contenía seña o remite, pero reconoció su letra al instante. Se vio a sí mismo sentado sobre el tronco de madera donde solían hablar mirando las estrellas, con la hoja de viejo papel en la mano, leyendo. No era mucho lo que le contaba, porque nunca había sido hablador. Le hablaba de una vida nueva, de haber encontrado respuestas. Le hablaba de una chica llamada Tomoe. Lo he entendido, le ponía al final, con una letra clara trazada con pulso firme. _Todo lo que dijiste por fin lo entendí. No construiré una nueva era con mi espada. La construiré a su lado._

—El sabor cambiará cuando tú hagas que cambie— dijo Hiko, retirando la espada de la garganta de su discípulo mientras lo veía ponerse en pie—. Saca tu katana... O lo que quiera que sea ese juguete.

—No es un juguete— replicó Kenshin, acariciando la empuñadura—. Y no tengo ganas de luchar. Estoy cansado.

—¿Cansado? — rió Hiko, levantado una ceja—. Te atacaré igualmente, desenvaines o no—. Casi antes de terminar de hablar, se lanzó contra él. No lo hizo demasiado rápido, más bien dio un paso especialmente lento. No tenía ninguna confianza en los reflejos de su discípulo; sin embargo, él alzó la espada envainada y detuvo el golpe sin problema, frenándolo con la funda—. Es una funda demasiado bonita para que la malgastes de esa manera.

—Ya he dicho que no quiero pelear.

—¿Desde cuándo es algo que tú decides? — replicó Hiko, atacándolo de nuevo, esta vez más rápido. Oyó el acero chocar contra el acero—. Bien. Ya podemos empezar a hablar en serio—. Kenshin se apartó de él, sujetando su sakabato en la mano—. ¿Vas a decirme ya qué estás esperando?

—No estoy esperando— contestó el chico, bajando la guardia. Hiko volvió a atacar, un poco más rápido. Se dio cuenta de que esta vez su discípulo había tenido que esforzarse para frenar el golpe; al chocar las espadas sintió su fuerza, como un géiser presionando por salir. _No está débil,_ se dijo, aguantándole la mirada. _Ha construido con esmero una máscara, pero sigue siendo el mismo. Sigo sintiendo su ki arder con la misma pasión. _Hiko se echó hacia atrás y envainó su espada.

—Vamos— le dijo, señalando su vaina con la barbilla. Kenshin, de mala gana, imitó su gesto y también guardó la espada. Los dos adoptaron la misma postura. _Para el arte del battu hacen falta tres cosas,_ solía decirle Hiko. Kenshin tenía las tres, aunque era un imbécil. Había desaprovechado su vida por perseguir absurdos ideales adolescentes. Atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque Hiko era más rápido. Golpeó a Kenshin con el lado sin filo de su espada, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Su sakabato rebotó y quedó a medio metro mientras su discípulo se giraba y yacía boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos, mirando el cielo, sin casi moverse—. No seas dramático.

Kenshin soltó una risa que le cogió desprevenido, haciendo que el pecho se le encogiese. ¿Le había vuelto a oír reír desde que era un niño? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Se maldijo a sí mismo por esa debilidad. Sabía que él lo había sentido y si algo odiaba Hiko era mostrarse demasiado humano.

—Las estrellas— dijo Kenshin, con voz suave pero firme—. Una vez me dijiste que ellas ven todo lo que hacemos.

—Ahora te están viendo hacer el imbécil— contestó, reponiéndose de su momento de debilidad. Kenshin seguía con la vista clavada en el firmamento y la espalda en la hierba. No parecía tener intención de moverse.

—_Shishou_, ¿crees que... las estrellas pueden perdonar? — preguntó de pronto. Hiko lo miró sin entender. Sintió su ki ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo lo vio claro, como si algunas sombras se hubiesen alejado. _Él cree que sujetar una espada le daña, pero está equivocado. Sujetar una espada le hace estar vivo._

—Las estrellas se limitan a observar. Son las personas las que perdonan— dijo Hiko, mirando al cielo. Notó los ojos de Kenshin volverse hacia él—. Vuelve a beber.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio levantarse despacio, acercarse a la alforja y beber con dudas.

—Todavía no— dijo al final, aunque su voz no sonaba tan pesarosa.

—No importa— replicó Hiko, levantando su espada—. Tenemos toda la noche.

* * *

Le costó subir al tejado, pero lo consiguió. Ella era de esas personas que si algo se metía en su cabeza, lo llevaba hasta el final. Nunca antes había escalado a ese lugar, pero le pareció que podía ser un buen día para hacerlo. Mientras lo intentaba, sentía las pequeñas agujetas en los brazos y las piernas. No es suficiente, se dijo, sintiendo el dolor de la verdad cayendo sobre sus hombros. _No podré convertirme en maestra._

Una vez arriba supo de inmediato porqué Kenshin y Yahiko de vez en cuando huían a ese lugar. Si alzaba la vista hacia el cielo, éste le regalaba un espectáculo que ninguna obra ni ningún evento humano podía siquiera hacerle sombra. Allí las estrellas se contaban por miles y parecían salpicar el firmamento, como el más hermoso de los kimonos. Kaoru se entretuvo buscando las que Kenshin le había enseñado, recordando sus palabras. "_Esa de ahí, ¿la veis? La llaman la ronin. La historia cuenta que era la mujer de un samurai sin amo que se dejó llevar por el delirio de la sangre y acabó perdido... Ella le siguió hasta lo más profundo de su oscuridad, pero nunca pudo alcanzarle. Cuando quiso volver, había olvidado el camino de vuelta_". Miró la estrella. _La ronin_. Ese día había creído que no era más que una de esas leyendas de su maestro que Kenshin le contaba en las escasas ocasiones en que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para decir más de tres palabras seguidas. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, la historia había dado vueltas en su cabeza, se le había presentado incluso en las noches de preocupación, cuando él salía a ayudar a la policía en algún asunto, o simplemente cuando a ella le costaba dormir. A veces se acordaba de la historia cuando le veía solo, en el patio, enjabonando la ropa y frotándola con fuerza para hacer desaparecer manchas que ya no estaban allí.

—¿Kaoru? —. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con el rostro de Misao, que reflejaba preocupación—. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

—Miro las estrellas— contestó ella, sonriendo. Misao se sentó a su lado con extraordinaria agilidad; a ella se le daba mucho mejor eso de escalar por los tejados. Las dos permanecieron un rato en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo; más bien al contrario, se sentían en paz con su presencia mutua, sin la necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo.

—Aoshi-sama me escribió— dijo Misao, con una voz más tenue de lo que era habitual en ella. Kaoru la miró, con la boca abierta. ¿Era posible que ese hombre de hielo hubiese hecho algún tipo de acercamiento?

—¡Misao! Eso es maravilloso— contestó, cogiéndola de la mano; sin embargo, el rostro de Misao no parecía expresar lo mismo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me dijo que va a iniciar un viaje... Un viaje que no sabe cuánto tiempo le llevará—. Kaoru sintió como el corazón se le encogía.

—¿A dónde?

—Mencionó unas islas. Creo que... quiere hacerse fuerte, fuerte por dentro. Cree que todavía está en deuda con el Oniwaban-shu. Estúpido— murmuró, apretando los puños. Kaoru reforzó el agarre de su mano.

—¿Dijo cuando volvería?

—No, aunque... Sí dijo otra cosa—. La cara de Kaoru reflejaba su ansiedad por conocer la carta; quería leerla con sus propios ojos, tenerla en las manos, ver qué palabras había usado el idiota de Aoshi-san como para que Misao estuviese en ese estado—. Dijo que su viaje sólo podría acabar de dos formas. Dijo... Dijo que o volvía a ser el Aoshi que yo merecía, digno de mirarme de nuevo a los ojos e iniciar una vida conmigo, o que no volveríamos a vernos.

Kaoru ahogó un grito, llevándose la mano a la boca. Sin embargo, el estupor fue seguido de una inmensa rabia.

—¿Eso dijo ese imbécil profundo? — gritó, enfadada. Misao se volvió y la miró estupefacta. Las lágrimas de sus ojos habían quedado congeladas de pronto ante la sorpresa por la reacción de Kaoru— ¡Estoy cansada ya de esto, Misao! ¿Qué se piensa, que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que termine su viajecito de autodescrubrimiento? ¿Pero qué narices se ha creído ese ninja de pacotilla?

Misao estaba paralizada.

—Kaoru, ¿qué...?

—Tienes que quemar esa carta, Misao— dijo entonces, cogiéndola de los hombros—. Quema esa carta y quédate una temporada en Tokio. Aoshi es un egoísta. Él solo mira por su propio interés. Siempre con esa canción, una y otra vez: "no te merezco, no te merezco", pues ¿sabes qué? ¡Es cierto! No te merece en absoluto. Le perseguiste durante años, le esperaste; perdonaste sus agravios, que no fueron pocos. Te humilló, atacó a tu familia, casi mata a tu abuelo. Deshonró a los Oniwaban-shu y, pese a todo, le perdonaste; ¡le perdonaste! Y en vez de coger esa oportunidad como el regalo que era, ha hecho una bola con ella y la ha lanzado contra la pared. ¡Mierda!

—Kaoru, por favor... — empezó Misao, pero Kaoru ya no podía parar. Había demasiada rabia dentro de ella.

—¡No! Estamos haciendo el idiota una y otra vez, tú y yo. Megumi tiene razón. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo hace un par de meses? Me dijo: "Kaoru, Ken-san te quiere, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo; tú estás esperando que él encuentre la forma, pero puede que no aprenda nunca". Eso me dijo y, ¿sabes? En ese momento creí que estaba envidiosa. Creí... que tal vez ella no entendiese los sentimientos de Kenshin, pero creo que los entiende mejor que yo. Y creo que a Aoshi-san le pasa lo mismo.

—Están rotos— murmuró Misao, con lágrimas en los ojos. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, abrazándola. Las dos lloraron sin contenerse, como necesitaban sus corazones— ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Kaoru se separó de ella, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la yukatas de dormir. Se sentía mejor, mejor de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas. Se sentía liberada.

—Nada, Misao-chan— respondió, acariciándole la mejilla—. Algunas heridas nunca llegan a cerrarse. Nosotras no estamos en este mundo para ser la presa que contiene un río. Nosotras somos el río.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? — preguntó Misao, suspirando mientras miraba hacia las estrellas.

—No tenemos que hacer nada. Solo tenemos que vivir nuestra vida. La nuestra, no la de ellos.

Misao asintió con la cabeza, apretando su mano. Kaoru miró al cielo y fijó la vista en la estrella rurouni. Entonces cerró los ojos y recordó la mañana en Kioto, a solas con Kenshin, tras el secuestro de Enishi. Recordó el silencio entre las frías lápidas. Recordó caminar mirando su espalda, su coleta moviéndose con el frío viento otoñal. Recordó el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al pisarlas. Recordó sus ojos cerrados, su rezo silencioso. Cómo habló con ella, sin palabras, durante más de media hora. Se recordó a sí misma pidiendo perdón al cielo, y dando las gracias. Y recordó también la mano derecha de Kenshin, sosteniendo un ramo de lirios.

* * *

Se apoyó en la espada para frenar su propia caída y después se impulsó de nuevo hacia delante, saltando sobre Hiko. Él lo esquivó con una facilidad casi insultante y le asestó una patada que lo lanzó directo al suelo, con tanta fuerza que acabó tosiendo tierra.

—Estás viejo— dijo su _shishou_, soltando una risotada. Kenshin se sentó en el suelo, sacudiéndose la tierra del gi, que a esas alturas estaba ya hecho un asco— ¿Te parece que este combate ha terminado? ¿No, verdad? Entonces, ¿qué haces descansando?

Kenshin se volvió a poner en pie y antes casi de conseguirlo, ya lo tenía otra vez encima. Paró dos golpes extraordinariamente veloces, pero el último le rajó la manga derecha del gi, cortándole. No era profundo, pero sintió el beso helado de la katana y el dolor posterior, seguido del calor de la sangre escurriendo por su brazo. Se llevó la mano a la herida, mirando a Hiko con enfado.

—Me has roto el gi— dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ese gi está andrajoso. ¿No tienes otro? — preguntó Hiko. Kenshin sabía que era cierto; tenía más remiendos de los que ninguna ropa podía soportar, pero se negaba a sustituirlo definitivamente.

—Me gusta este.

—Siempre te apegas demasiado a lo que no puedes conservar, mi estúpido pupilo— dijo Hiko, señalándole con la espada—. Ese es uno de tus problemas; uno de los muchos que tienes—. Kenshin volvió a atacar, esta vez con más rapidez. Hiko lo frenó levantando la espada y ambos efectuaron el mismo movimiento, exactamente igual, en el mismo instante, bloqueándose mutuamente. Los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás. Kenshin miró hacia el cielo; ya clareaba: en breves amanecería. ¿Estaría Kaoru preocupada por él? No le había avisado de que no iría a dormir. Se la imaginó recorriendo los puentes de Tokio, intentando averiguar si había vuelto a escapar en medio de la noche— ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada— contestó, volviendo a atacar. Un poco más rápido. Otro bloqueo de Hiko. Nadie podía prever sus ataques como él lo hacía; parecía cosa de brujería. No importaba qué técnica usase, Hiko sabía antes de que diese un paso exactamente qué iba a hacer.

Pararon y bebieron sake. Estaba... Mejor. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo sudoroso apelmazado contra la nuca, pero el sake comenzaba a saber bien. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego— dijo Hiko, sin dar ninguna muestra de cansancio. Kenshin había jugado a los juegos de Hiko en otras ocasiones. Había uno que consistía en ponerle una piedra en una mochila cada vez que cayese al suelo; una vez había acabado peleando con más peso en la espalda que el suyo propio. Otro, de los favoritos de Hiko, implicaba hacerle ayunar durante una semana y pelear así, sin comer, sin otra cosa que agua como sustento. Cuando era niño y Hiko pronunciaba las palabras "vamos a jugar", Kenshin sentía todo el vello de su cuerpo erizarse. Ahora, ya adulto, se reprendió mentalmente por tener la misma reacción que, por supuesto, Hiko detectó. Tenía ese brillo malicioso en los ojos, ese que usaba para enseñarle las grandes cosas a través de tortuosas actividades. Kenshin se resignó; fuese cual fuese el juego de Hiko, jugaría con él—. Cada vez que te golpee, te diré algo sobre ti y tú me dirás si es verdad o mentira. Cada vez que me golpees, me dirás algo sobre mí y yo te diré si es verdad o mentira.

—¿Algo sobre mí? — preguntó Kenshin, sin entender. Tenía la guardia baja y su shishou aprovechó para librarla y asestar le un duro golpe en el brazo, justo en el punto donde antes le había cortado. Él retrocedió, sin soltar la espada.

—Tienes miedo de mí— dijo, con una sonrisa de ojos brillantes. Kenshin le devolvió una mirada hosca.

—Mentira—. Hiko soltó una carcajada, divertida. Le encantaban ese tipo de juegos.

—Estúpido. Deberías tenerlo, como cuando te meabas en la cama al oírme llamarte—. Kenshin sintió ganas de golpear a su maestro como hacía años que no había sentido.

—¡Eso nunca pasó!

—Claro que sí. Tenías diez años, ¿no es cierto? Un poco mayor para...

Kenshin lanzó un ataque que Hiko frenó sin problemas.

—Tenía ocho años y fue una... pesadilla—. En verdad no recordaba qué había pasado, solo que se despertó humillado e intentando ocultarlo de cualquier forma, pero en cuanto oyó la voz de su maestro acercarse supo que ya no había escapatoria y decidió afrontarlo, bajando de la cama y esperándole con la cabeza gacha.

—Ocho años— repitió Hiko, cambiando la guardia de la espada—. Y esa mirada tuya, capaz de derretir un glaciar. La estoy viendo ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde la estabas guardando, mi baka deshi?

Kenshin volvió a atacar, pero Hiko de nuevo frenó su golpe. Era frustrante, como si estuviese encerrado en una burbuja a la que sus ataques no conseguían acceder. Antes de poder recomponerse, lo sintió correr hacia él demasiado rápido como para frenarlo; el golpe de su espada, por el lado sin filo, le dio en la pierna, derribándolo, aunque se puso en pie casi antes de tocar el suelo.

—Mataron a tu mujer por tu culpa— dijo entonces Hiko, con el mismo tono de voz que había usado para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Kenshin sintió que el corazón se le helaba en el pecho—. Tomoe.

Alzó la vista y le miró.

—Mentira.

—¿Mentira? — preguntó Hiko, frunciendo el ceño. Kenshin envainó la espada y se colocó en posición de battujutsu.

—Yo la maté— susurró, sintiendo como las palabras se deslizaban por su lengua como cuchillas, hiriéndole. Corrió hacia Hiko y desenvainó en el último momento, sintiendo cómo el golpe impactaba en su hombro. Cuando se giró lo vio tocarse el brazo y mirarlo. No lo sabía, comprendió de pronto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que su maestro leyese sus emociones que, de alguna absurda manera, se había convencido de que él conocía su historia con Tomoe; pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Él jamás se la había contado. Ni siquiera habría dicho nada a sus amigos de no ser por lo que hizo Enishi. Y Kaoru... Kaoru...

_No te olvides de regar el lirio._

— Si pudieses volver atrás, cuando me encontraste ante las tumbas no me habrías llevado contigo— dijo Kenshin, cambiando su guardia. Hiko levantó una ceja, con gesto divertido.

—¿Y perderme tus noches vomitando hasta el amanecer por chupar un hongo venenoso? O esas madrugadas en las que te dio por autoexplorar tu cuerpo, creyendo que yo estaba dormido... Kami-sama, todavía tengo pesadillas— contestó, ladeando un poco la cabeza y soltando otra risotada. Kenshin resopló, sintiendo la vergüenza subir de su cuello hasta sus orejas. Quería estrangular a su maestro con sus propias manos...—. Fue divertido educarte, aunque poco productivo.

—Me habrías... — Hiko alzó la espada, obligándole a callar.

—Una verdad por golpe, _baka deshi_, ¿o has creído que esto es una reunión de viejos amigos? Si quieres tu recompensa, gánatela.

Volvió a atacar a su maestro, esta vez con un _ryusosen_ que él logró frenar; sintió otra vez el frío del acero cortando su piel, en esta ocasión en el hombro izquierdo, cerca del punto donde Shishio le había arrancado un pedazo de carne. Se llevó allí la mano. Era un corte leve; Hiko no dejaba nada al azar. Vio cómo le sonreía mientras ambos elevaban sus guardias al mismo tiempo.

—La muchacha del Aoya, ¿Kaoru-chan? — empezó Hiko, lanzándole una mirada interrogante; el rostro de Kenshin debió hablar con claridad—. Kaoru-chan. Es tu mujer— él abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Hiko levantó la mano—. No he acabado. Que es tu mujer ya lo sé, no necesito que me digas si es verdad o mentira. Crees que no la mereces.

Kenshin ahogó las ganas de insultarle. Le estaba costando más que en todos aquellos diez años mantener su apariencia de rurouni; sentía como si una bestia en su interior intentase abrirse paso a zarpazos y él tuviese que contenerla con un pequeño hilo de seda.

—Verdad— murmuró. Se preparó para atacar, pero Hiko lo hizo antes. Le cortó de nueva, esta vez en la muñeca, de nuevo un tajo fino y sin profundidad que solo le hizo un rasguño.

—La comparas con la anterior. Con Tomoe— cuando oyó las palabras salir de la boca de su maestro, se giró sintiendo su rostro pálido—. No se parecen en nada, pero tú no dejas de compararlas. Las comparas despierto y dormido, creyendo que ahí puedes encontrar tus respuestas.

—Solo una verdad por...

—Oh, cállate— dijo su maestro, atacándole con todas sus fuerzas. Usó el golpe Kuzuryüsen, el dragón de las nueve cabezas, golpeando con la parte sin filo de la espada. Kenshin sintió los nueve lugares donde él le había golpeado y cayó al suelo de rodillas, casi sin respiración. Si no le había roto nueve huesos, había estado muy cerca—. Con eso será suficiente para decir todas mis verdades. Dejaste tu vida de rurouni porque te sentías a gusto en este lugar. En paz. Buscabas la paz y la habías encontrado. ¿Qué bien, verdad? El viejo Battousai, el corazón podrido del Bakumatsu, paseando por el mercado con una cesta en la mano sin que nadie le reconociese. Ay, el ser humano y sus absurdas comodidades, la muerte de lo excepcional. En fin, fue por eso y por... esa niña. Su shinai humanizador, con el que le habrían empalado durante el Bakumatsu, enternecieron tu joven corazón. Baja esa espada, que no he terminado. Te lo he dicho mil veces. La katana es un arma. El kenjutsu es el arte de matar. No importa las palabras hermosas que uses para encubrirlo; esa es la única verdad. Pero tú siempre fuiste un imbécil idealista, ¿verdad? Querías salvarlos a todos y acabaste dándote un baño de sangre. He dicho que bajes tu absurda espada de juguete—. Kenshin soltó la sakabato, resoplando. Lo miraba desde el suelo y sentía cómo cada una de sus palabras abrían de una patada puertas que tanto le había costado mantener cerradas. Tanto tiempo... Tanto dolor... —. Tomoe. La describiste como un copo de nieve. Cuando leí tu carta me pregunté si estarías borracho al escribirla, o si es que en vez de un espadachín había educado a un poeta imbécil. Con el tiempo lo entendí.

_Nieve..._ Kenshin había olvidado aquella carta; había olvidado las palabras que usó con su maestro. Habían pasado demasiados años... _Tomoe es como el copo de nieve que encuentras al extender la mano._ Así había sido ella. Fría, fortuita, derritiéndose en su mano. Solo que él entonces también era hielo; o por lo menos había conseguido serlo hasta que la conoció.

—Nieve...— susurró, mirando a su maestro. Él bufó, agitando la cabeza.

—Tú también habías entendido algunas cosas, o eso decías. Que no usarías tu espada para construir una nueva era. Mentiras. Seguiste matando después de aquella carta— _Hasta derribar la vieja era_, pensó Kenshin. _Seguí matando hasta que no quedó nada del Shogun, ni tampoco nada de mí mismo_.—Cuando oía que Battousai seguía segando vidas con su espada divina, con su estilo de esgrima antiguo, pensé muchas veces en coger mi espada e ir a acabar contigo. Sería demasiado fácil. Todos te tenían miedo, pero yo sabía que ni siquiera habías acabado tu entrenamiento. No eras más que un niñato estúpido, jugando a cambiar el mundo, destrozando su propia vida y la de muchas personas.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? — gritó Kenshin, poniéndose en pie sin siquiera recoger su sakabato—. ¿Por qué no me detuviste? ¡Podrías haberme matado!

—Porque todavía podías elegir— dijo Hiko, clavando sus ojos en los de él. Kenshin sintió cómo su mirada penetraba en lo más profundo de su pecho, con más fuerza que el filo de una espada—. Tardaste en hacerlo y te llevaste heridas que te acompañarán por siempre, pero volviste.

_Volví. ¿Lo hice?_

—A veces... A veces creo que me quedé allí, en Kioto, en alguna de las noches de sombras del Bakumatsu— dijo entonces, sintiendo el peso de todo su dolor posándose sobre sus hombros. En alguna lluvia de sangre. Era una carga pesada. Era más fácil enterrarla, ponerla bajo llave, situarla tras altas puertas. No podía sujetarla todo el tiempo; era demasiado para un solo hombre.

—Una parte de ti se quedó allí. Una que me gustaba mucho. Tu estúpida inocencia— Kenshin lo miró, intentando entender—. Pero aquí estás, usando un juguete de hierro para luchar contra el mal de este mundo y proteger a los débiles. Parece que tu idealismo sobrevivió a la cura de realidad a la que lo sometiste.

Las palabras de Hiko se le habían clavado en la piel como dagas. Apenas podía respirar y, sin embargo, quería seguir hablando. Tenía que hacerlo. Había tanto detrás de esa puerta... Pero ya estaba abierta.

—Tomoe— susurró; su nombre en sus labios todavía le dolía. ¿Llegaría un momento en que no lo hiciese? —. Ella... Yo maté a su prometido. Era un vigilante de Kioto. Me hizo la primera cicatriz. Ella... Se acercó a mí por venganza, pero... Nosotros... Yo... Vivimos en Otsu, en una granja, como esposos, aunque no estábamos... Era un simple... Me enamoré— dijo al final, bajando la mirada. Sabía que su maestro lo humillaría, pero le daba igual. Estaba demasiado cansado—. Me traicionó. Me emboscaron... Estaba malherido y me atacaron... Yo... Me defendí, no recuerdo... No veía, había mucha sangre... Ella se interpuso. La... La maté... Antes de... de... me dio mi segunda cicatriz.

Cerró los ojos para intentar deshacerse de ese recuerdo, el que tanto le había perseguido casi hasta enloquecerle. La sensación de la espada, en su mano, cortando su carne, cortando sus huesos. Su olor a ciruela y a sangre. Sobre todo a sangre. Era imposible borrar un recuerdo así. Imposible.

—Entonces le debes la vida—. La voz de Hiko le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantase la cabeza y le mirase. Se apoyaba en su espada y le escudriñaba con ojos brillantes. ¿Había reproche en su voz? Hasta para su maestro, aquella historia era demasiado. Ni siquiera entendía cómo sus amigos podían haberla escuchado sin echarle de sus vidas a patadas. Y Kaoru...

—Sí— dijo, poniéndose en pie y recogiendo su sakabato.

—Y como le debes la vida, crees que con respirar y mantenerte en este mundo es suficiente, ¿no? — preguntó entonces Hiko. Kenshin le miró sin entender—. Si yo fuese Tomoe volvería del infierno solo para patearte ese culo flaco que tienes, baka deshi—. Kenshin frunció el ceño, aturdido. ¿Qué...? —. Creí que lo entendiste cuando te enseñé el amakakeru ryu no hirameki. El valor de tu propia vida.

—Lo entendí. No tiene nada que ver con esto— replicó Kenshin, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Ah, no? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué te permitió golpear con el amakakeru a Shishio, si estabas ya al borde de la muerte? ¿De dónde sacaste esa fuerza?

Kaoru.

Respiró profundamente.

—Cuando la besé, yo... — miró a su maestro—. Cerré los ojos y olí las cerezas blancas y la sangre. Vi a Tomoe.

Solo pronunciando aquellas palabras en voz alta se sentía despreciable. Quería arrancar todo de sí mismo, como quien mete las manos en la tierra y a saca las malas hierbas, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a tirar. Oyó la risa de su maestro.

—Eres un maldito dramático, Shinta— dijo, pronunciando su viejo nombre despacio. Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos, haciendo que su maestro riese todavía más fuerte—. Si yo me preocupase cada vez que veo a otra mujer mientras beso a Jun... —. Kenshin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? Sintió la tercera carcajada de su maestro—. ¿Has estado con otras mujeres desde tu matrimonio o lo que fuese con esa niña de las nieves?

Kenshin lo miró con horror. ¿Qué mujeres? ¿Es que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho?

—No— contestó, sin entender la pregunta. Hiko rió, agitando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él.

—Tenía que haberte dejado ir a una de esas fiestas de pueblo a que una moza te diese una alegría antes de irte a hacer el imbécil al Bakumatsu— dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Kenshin miró el gesto con sorpresa. El contacto físico con Hiko siempre había sido más bien cero; la última vez que intentó darle un abrazo, feliz tras comprobar que no lo había matado, le recordó con frialdad que no aprobaba esa clase de muestras de cariño entre hombres—. Tu mente rescató ese recuerdo, nada más. No tiene otra cosa que rescatar, ¿o esperabas que se te apareciese un samurai cortado en dos? Tu vida ha sido bastante lamentable, baka deshi. Esa niña murió para que tú vivieras, ¿así piensas honrar su sacrificio? ¿Haciendo el imbécil por el mundo, sin vivir una vida plena, que merezca ser vivida?

_Una vida plena..._

—No sé cómo...

—Claro que lo sabes— le interrumpió Hiko, dándole un golpe en la espalda que estuvo a punto de derribarlo—. Ve a ese dojo de espadas humanizadoras y besa a Kaoru-chan. Bésala y hazle el amor como es debido, hasta que los dos estéis tan felices que el puto Bakumatsu sea una niebla en tu cabeza. — Kenshin sintió el rubor subir hasta sus orejas, aturdiéndolo. Hiko pareció darse cuenta, porque soltó una carcajada estruendosa acompañada de un codazo que estuvo a punto de romperle tres costillas—. ¡Puedes pedirle antes matrimonio, tranquilo! Debí darte esa lección antes. Ahora tendrás que aprenderla por tu cuenta.

Kenshin, sonrojado hasta el nacimiento de su pelo, se alejó de él sonriendo levemente.

—Gracias, shishou— dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Los de su maestro brillaban de una forma especial. Vio cómo se agachaba y le tendía la alforja de sake. Todavía quedaba algo dentro.

—Toma. Bebe.

Kenshin bebió y, mientras lo hacía, una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

_Maldita, maldita, maldita Busu,_ farfulló Yahiko mientras barría la tierra de la puerta principal que daba acceso al dojo Kamiya. El sol ardiente le quemaba la nuca y un lagarto enorme descansaba sobre el muro de piedra, mirándole con enormes ojos amarillos.

—Qué suerte tienes, vivir aquí sin tener que hacer nada— le dijo al lagarto, resoplando. Sentía los brazos doloridos de tanto fregar y limpiar, y todavía era mediodía. ¿Era así como iba a convertirse en un samurai? Cuando se enteró de que Kaoru iba a convertirse en maestra se puso muy contento. No sólo por ella, sino también egoístamente por él. Ahora mismo no era más que la sensei del dojo, pero si pasaba a ser una auténtico shishou él podría ser su verdadero discípulo y, en el futuro, el heredero del estilo Kamiya Kassin ryu. La única vez que exterioriza ese pensamiento en voz alta, ante Tsubame, ella había agitado la cabeza contrariada y le había dicho: Pero, Yahiko-chan, algún día Kaoru-San se casará y tendrá hijos. ¿No herederán ellos el estilo Kamiya Kassin ryu? Ahora miraba el dojo con recelo. Pensaba en Kaoru yendo a entrenar no Fujame-san y quería ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta a rastras. ¿Sería capaz de casarse con él y tener un hijo que lo relegase a un segundo plano? ¿Un niño al que enseñar el estilo de la espada que protege, en vez de a él? Hasta ese momento nunca le había preocupado ese asunto; ni siquiera cuando veía a Kaoru ponerle ojitos a Kenshin, porque era evidente que él no le prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado en las cosas importantes, como salvar el mundo o ser el mejor espadachín que jamás podría existir. ¡Ojalá él hubiese aceptado ser su maestro! Pero ahora que estaba cómodo aprendiendo el estilo Kamiya Kassin, no podría soportar que apareciese un niño llorón que lo suplantase— ¡A mí nadie me suplanta!

Su grito fue interrumpido por un sonido muy particular, uno de esos que un estudiante de kendo podía distinguir en cualquier lugar, a cualquier distancia: el sonido de una espada de madera cortando el aire. Soltó la escoba y empuñó su shinai con decisión, deseoso de mostrarle a Kaoru que él podía enfrentar a cualquier intruso que osase entrar en su dojo mientras ella daba clases fuera. De un salto se plantó en la engawa y entonces... Entonces lo vio.

En el centro de la sala estaba Kenshin, con la hakama y el gi azul marinos que usaban los estudiantes de Kaoru y el cabello recogido en su habitual coleta. El corazón le dio un bote en el pecho y decidió no respirar para que él no le viese, aunque estaba seguro de que le había sentido, pese a estar de espaldas. Estaba haciendo una kata. Una kata de Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, se dijo, tan emocionado que tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a gritar y a hacer el pino puente por el pasillo de madera. No quería mover un solo músculo para no llamar su atención. Ejecutaba la kata con una precisión imposible. Yahiko no la conocía, pero los movimientos eran los mismos para todo estilo de kendo, aunque su combinación en las katas variase. Aquella tenía varias técnicas desde joudan no kamae, con ataques a dos tiempos. Yahiko no podía contener tanta felicidad, sentía que le iba a estallar el pecho. El silencio del dojo solo se veía interrumpido por el bokken cortando el aire, por la respiración de Kenshin al hacer cada movimiento y por los latidos del corazón de Yahiko, que sólo él podía escuchar. Los últimos tres golpes fueron tan rápidos que apenas pudo verlos, pero terminaron en un kiai que hizo que se le erizase el pelo de la nuca. Kenshin hizo una pequeña reverencia al dojo y se giró, encontrándose con Yahiko. Su rostro concentrado dio paso a su habitual sonrisa dulce y Yahiko sintió cómo su corazón parecía empezar a apaciguarse.

—Yahiko— saludó Kenshin, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¡Kenshin! Tú... Yo... Es... ¡ERES INCREÍBLE!

Kenshin se rascó la cabeza, sonrojándose.

—Yare, yare— dijo, frenándolo con las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó el niño, sin poder ocultar su emoción. Kenshin le dedicó otra sonrisa mientras examinaba el bokken, como si acabase de ver uno por primera vez.

—Una kata— contestó Kenshin, reafirmando lo obvio—. Hacía años... Sessha creía que no se acordaría.

—¿Es una de las avanzadas? — preguntó Yahiko, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kenshin volvió a reir. ¿Qué le pasaba aquel día? Lo veía extraño, con un brillo en los ojos que le parecía que no había visto antes, al menos no con esa intensidad.

—Es la primera— dijo, bajando la mirada. Yahiko ahogó un grito.

—¿La primera? ¡NO PUEDE SER! — gritó. Kenshin volvió a extender las manos hacia él, intentando que se relajase.

—Yahiko, tranquilo— dijo, con voz suave, pero Yahiko estaba tan emocionado que no atendía a razones. Empezó a hacer miles de preguntas, una detrás de la otra, algunas sin sentido aparente, otras grandes dudas y otras estupideces que no se atrevía a preguntarle a Kaoru por si pensaba que era idiota. Cuando por fin se detuvo, vio que Kenshin lo miraba con una sonrisa... ¿divertida? Entonces se apoyó en la pared, resoplando.

—Es imposible que yo nunca haga nada parecido a eso— dijo, abatido—. Es... totalmente imposible. Eso que tú haces no es normal.

Kenshin le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y después le dio la espalda, bokken en mano, dirigiéndose al centro de la sala.

—Cada estilo tiene sus katas— dijo, sin volverse, mientras se colocaba en posición inicial, en chudan no kamae—. Todas son importantes, porque condensan los movimientos de cada estilo. Tú aprenderás las katas del Kamiya Kassin ryu. Kaoru-dono te las enseñará a medida que vayas progresando.

Yahiko contuvo la respiración.

—Kenshin— dijo, casi en un susurro. Él no se movió, ni tampoco se giró. Estaba concentrándose, pero Yahiko sabía que estaba escuchando— ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? — preguntó, casi en una súplica. Kenshin no se volvió para responder, pero desde chudan no kamae dijo, con voz firme, el nombre de la siguiente kata.

* * *

Kaoru había tenido un día especialmente agotador y llevaba toda la tarde soñando con lo mismo: un baño caliente seguido de una cena tranquila. El sol empezaba a caer tras las montañas con esa hermosa luz del final del día, que tanto le gustaba. Se paró a disfrutar del viento cálido en la cara. Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, no podía negarlo, había ido de puntillas hasta la habitación de Kenshin; cogiendo la puerta con delicadeza la había abierto, sabiendo que no debía. En ese momento solo quería quedarse tranquila antes de ir al dojo de Hideki a entrenar. Sin embargo, él no estaba allí. Decidió no preocuparse por la posibilidad de que pudiese haberse marchado sin despedirse, pese a la dureza de las palabras que ella misma le dijo. No te olvides de regar el lirio. Kaoru no baka, se dijo para sí, resoplando. ¿Cómo le había dicho eso? Aunque, en el fondo... En el fondo... Creía que él lo merecía. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuántas mujeres aceptaban el hecho de que su hombre recogiese y guardase la flor de su anterior esposa? Suspiró. Tú no puedes comparte con nadie. Tu situación es distinta a la de todas las demás mujeres. Era verdad, empezando por el hecho de que era la única mujer de todo Tokio que habría acogido en su casa a Himura Battosai, a un ladronzuelo huérfano de estirpe samurai y a un luchador callejero, sin olvidar a una doctora ex-traficante de estupefacientes y, en los últimos días, a una niña ninja heredera de uno de los grupos más peligrosos del Bakumatsu. Kaoru sonrió para sí, agitando la cabeza. Si su padre viviese no podría entender nada de su vida, y no le culpaba.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su dojo, estiró los brazos y dobló los dedos, intentando destensar los músculos. ¿Habría vuelto Kenshin? ¿Dónde habría dormido? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ir por la vida diciéndole a Misao que tenían que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y después pasarse el día con Kenshin en la cabeza. Además, le había sentado bien salir a dar un paseo con Hideki. A veces, cuando le veía sonreír abiertamente, o le cazaba mirándola furtivamente, se preguntaba qué pasaría si le abriese su corazón. ¿Podría de verdad ocupar el lugar de Kenshin? Le había regalado su primer beso, ese que Kenshin se había perdido, y estaba dispuesta a regalarle más. Estaba dispuesta a regalarle todo lo demás, a entregarse a él, pero ¿podrían ser felices? Sabía que él la trataría bien; que la respetaría, respetaría su pasión por el kendo. Que la cuidaría y dejaría que ella le cuidase. La querría con todo su corazón, porque ya lo hacía sin que ella le hubiese ofrecido nada más que desplantes, idas y venidas y cambios de rumbo que no le producían otras cosa que daño. Hideki era todo lo que ella había soñado desde niña. Él podría ser esa mano dulce que la acariciaría, pero que también la sostendría cuando perdiese el equilibrio. Sin embargo... ¿Sería suficiente?

Abrió la puerta del dojo y estuvo a piques de chocar con Yahiko, que la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa que ocupaba toda su cara.

—Yahiko— dijo, sorprendida, a modo de saludo. Él amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Kaoru! — exclamó, agarrándola de la mano. ¿Kaoru?, se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Está Misao? — él negó con la cabeza, sin quitar esa gigantesca sonrisa de su cara.

—Salió por la mañana con Megumi y todavía no ha vuelto. Dijo que necesitaba despejarse—. Kaoru asintió; a Misao le vendría bien distraerse y seguro que Megumi ayudaba a darle un pequeño baño de realidad. En eso su amiga era una experta.

—¿Y...?

—Está en el dojo— dijo Yahiko, lanzándole una mirada extraña. ¿Era una mirada pícara, acaso? Kaoru estuvo tentada a pegarle un puñetazo, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando iba a pasar por su lado, le agarró de la manga del gi.

—Yahiko, siento no haberte entrenado hoy. Sé que con todo el tema de convertirme en maestra estoy descuidando tus entrenamientos, pero no...

—No importa, Kaoru— dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír. Kaoru le soltó, creyendo que debía estar realmente enfermo para decir eso—. Hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida. ¡Vas a volverte tan loca como yo!

Dedicándole una última sonrisa, salió corriendo por la puerta del dojo. Kaoru le miró sin entender nada. Maldito niño loco, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspirando, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el dojo, subiendo a la engawa. Se descalzó, alzó la vista y...

Era Kenshin. Su corazón dio un vuelco tal que sintió que el mundo entero quedaba boca arriba de pronto. ¿Cómo podía tener ese efecto en ella, solo con su presencia? Solo... Solo... Le miró despacio, recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, en el fondo del dojo, donde guardaban los gis y las hakamas de kendo. Se estaba intentando colocar el bogu con poco éxito. ¿Es la primera vez que se pone uno? Él se giró y los dos se miraron durante unos segundos, como si el viento los paralizase. Fue Kenshin quien rompió la parálisis con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que el corazón de Kaoru volviese a botar en su pecho. Mierda, se dijo. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable frente a él. Ella era maestra asistente del Kamiya Kassin ryu. Alzó la cabeza y le miró con orgullo.

—Kenshin— dijo como saludo.

—Sessha... No entiende cómo... Estos cordones... — dijo él, girando hacia un lado y otro, intentando averiguar cómo se ataba aquello. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír. El mejor espadachín de Japón se comportaba como sus estudiantes en el primer día que pisaban un dojo.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Kenshin detuvo su compleja maniobra para atarse la armadura mientras la miraba de nuevo, con la mejor de sus miradas de inocencia.

—_Sessha_ se preguntaba si aún estaba a tiempo de entrenar con Kaoru-dono.

Otra vez la sensación de estar boca abajo, con el corazón en la garganta. Intentó controlar las ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarle. Ella era casi una maestra. Ella era la flor del kendo y él... Él un idiota. Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio, calmándose, aunque en su interior todo era un grito de júbilo. Además de mujer, Kaoru era kendoka y tenía ante ella la posibilidad de entrenar con el mejor espadachín que había visto jamás. En ese momento veía a Kenshin, pero más allá de él, veía al hombre que la había enmudecido en cada pelea. Era impresionante verlo con una espada en la mano y ella ahora podría entrenar con él. Aunque una parte de sí misma gritaba que le dijese que no, la kendoka era más fuerte. Quería luchar contra él. Quería ver sus movimientos en primera persona. Quería...

Se adelantó y, acercándose a él, le sujetó suavemente de la cadera y le giró hasta ponerlo completamente de espaldas a sí misma. Hasta ella se sorprendió de lo atravido de su movimiento, pero lo hacía cada día con los muchachos y le salió natural. Se puso tras él y empezó a atarle la armadura, apretando un poco más de lo necesario, como su pequeña venganza. Qué guapo está de azul, pensó mientras veía los últimos mechones de su coleta rozando la parte baja de su espalda. Terminó de abrochar le y él se giró.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? — preguntó, mirándole. Había algo distinto en él. Sin embargo, sonrió de la misma forma dulce en que siempre lo hacía.

—Por el principio— contestó, tendiéndole a Kaoru un bogu.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Lo vio a lo lejos, comprando uno de esos raros peces globo en el puesto del pescado. Aprovechó la ventaja que le proporcionaba la distancia para contemplarlo sin disimulo. Se fijó en su cabello oscuro, liso, cayendo a la altura de sus orejas y en su rostro anguloso, de facciones casi perfectas, con los pómulos marcados y la nariz recta, impropia de un espadachín. Le miró mientras él extendía el brazo, ofreciendo unas monedas a la tendera; bajo el gi fino de color claro que vestía se intuía perfectamente unos músculos naturales. _Es mucho más guapo que Himura_, pensó, alzando una ceja, desconcertada. _Y mucho más alto, aunque eso tampoco es complicado_. Realmente, casi cualquier hombre adulto era más alto que Himura. Recordó a Aoshi. Le gustaba mirar sus movimientos al caminar, y le volvía loca la forma de su espalda. Y... Sintió entonces el codazo en las costillas.

—¡Misao! ¿Es que no me oyes? — exclamó Megumi, volviendo a golpearla. Misao la miró con hostilidad.

—¡Yare, yare! ¿Qué quieres?

—Toma — replicó ella, colocando en su mano un par de billetes—. Ve a por pescado.

—¿Ahora? — preguntó Misao, frunciendo el ceño. Megumi le devolvió una mirada poco amigable.

—¿Qué quieres, esperar a que se agote? — Misao miró el dinero en su mano, con gesto de duda.

—Esto es una miseria, Megumi. ¿Qué voy a comprar?

Megumi soltó un suspiro, cansada.

—Anguila. Ojalá tuviese algo más, pero la clínica últimamente no da para excesos. Compra anguila, y... Di que la compraste tú. Y asegúrate de que no la cocine Kaoru o moriréis todos intoxicados. Te veo mañana— añadió, apretándole la mano. Misao asintió con la cabeza. Bajo su fachada de dura, era evidente que no le gustaba que sus amigos pasasen necesidad y conocía la situación económica de Kaoru. Misao se dirigió al puesto, donde todavía estaba Hideki. Se puso a su lado, observándolo de reojo mientras pedía. La tendera le puso una porción generosa, más de la que podía pagar.

—Creo que... Creo que has puesto un poco de más— dijo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo expresarlo. En el Aoiya nunca había pasado problemas económicos y siempre que había emprendido viajes en busca de Aoshi-sama, había terminado comiendo de lo que robaba a hurtadillas por el camino. No se arrepentía de ello; sólo cogía lo suficiente para subsistir y siempre de allí donde sobraba. No era tan grave, ¿no? No había matado a nadie, a fin de cuentas.

La tendera le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Eres la amiga de Kaoru-chan, así que dile que no la ase mucho, ¿quieres? — la tendera le entregó el paquete con la anguila, sonriendo de nuevo. Ella lo agradeció con una reverencia que seguramente no fue muy bien ejecutada. Entonces sintió la mirada de Hideki, escrutándola. Se giró y empezó a alejarse, sabiendo que él la estaba siguiendo.

—Perdonad— llamó. Misao siguió andando; oyó cómo la llamaba varias veces, pero no se detuvo. Empezó a correr hasta que sintió como él la agarraba por la muñeca. Entonces se giró y le hizo una llave, pero él la contrarrestó de una forma tan natural que, antes de darse cuenta, los dos estaban en el suelo, rodeados de una nube de polvo que había levantado la tierra. A su alrededor la gente se apartaba, agitando la cabeza, como si fuesen dos niños jugando en medio de la multitud. Él se incorporó y le tendió la mano—. Disculpad, por favor. No quería...

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, imbécil! — gritó Misao, recogiendo la anguila del suelo. Se había salido del paquete y estaba completamente llena de tierra— ¿Qué hago ahora con esto, eh? ¿Qué?

Él seguía con la mano tendida, mirándola desde arriba.

—Gomensai— dijo él, agachando la cabeza. Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en Misao—. He comprado pez globo. ¿Os serviría si os lo doy como compensación?

Misao observó la bolsa, levantando una ceja. Si llevaba ese manjar quedaría bien con Kaoru y probablemente Himura podría cocinarlo y convertirlo en algo delicioso. Se le hizo la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

—Bueno— cedió, arrebatándole el paquete de las manos. El hombre la miró, estupefacto. Ella se levantó sola mientras él mantenía la mano extendida— ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? Para derribarme— preguntó entonces, genuinamente sorprendida. Hasta donde ella sabía, Fujame-san tenía un dojo de kendo, no era un maldito judoka. Él sonrió. _Qué guapo es, maldita sea. ¿Es que Kaoru es ciega?_

—Jiu-jitsu— Misao abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Aquí?

—En Kioto. Llevo aquí solo unos meses— contestó, sin dejar de sonreír. Miró la ropa de Misao—. Creo que os he arruinado la tela.

Misao frunció el ceño.

—Puede lavarse. Ya ha estado en peores condiciones.

—Sois la amiga de Kaoru— dijo. Tenía una voz grave, profunda. Kami-sama, pensó Misao. Es el absoluto opuesto de Himura.

—Si crees que voy a pasear contigo y contarte un montón de intimidades de mi amiga, estás muy equivocado. Inténtalo y te derribaré—. Fujame-san soltó una risa, con gesto de sorpresa. ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

—¿Cómo os llamáis?

Ella le miró con desconfianza.

—Misao. Pero para ti soy Misao-dono— añadió, alzando la barbilla. Era el tratamiento que usaba Himura con ella, así que imaginó que sería el más formal posible, aunque ella no comprendía bien esas clase de cosas. Fujame-san cambió su expresión a otra más divertida.

—Misao-dono... Un poco antiguo para ser una joven de Tokio, pero vale. Os llamaré como me digáis.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él volvió a sonreír.

—El acento de Tokio es inconfundible—. Mierda, pensó ella. Tenía razón. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Seguramente si no hubiese estado tan ocupada pensando en sus brazos, tal vez podría... Kami-sama, se estaba comportando como una niñata loca_. ¿Cómo haría Kaoru para entrenar con él todos los días sin tirarse a sus brazos?_ De pronto recordó cuando les contó a ella y a Megumi el beso que él le dio. Su primer beso. _Fue muy pasional_, había dicho Kaoru, sonrojándose hasta límites insospechados. _Me... Él me... metió su lengua en mi boca, ¡su lengua!_, había añadido, tan roja como la remolacha. Se vio a sí misma envidiándola profundamente. ¿Por qué no había un hombre que la besase de esa manera? Querría que fuese Aoshi, claro que sí, no había nada que desease más en este mundo, pero ¿y si él nunca daba el paso? ¿Se haría vieja sin probar la dulzura de un buen beso? Megumi se había reído de las dos, tapándose la boca con la mano. _Menudas dos niñas me he cogido como amigas_, dijo, agitando la cabeza y haciendo que su preciosa melena oscura bailase con ella. _Una que todavía no ha terminado de crecer y otra que se sorprende porque la lengua participe en un beso. Tendré que daros unas cuantas lecciones antes de vuestra noche de bodas o acabaréis escapando por la ventana cuando veáis lo que pasa bajo las mantas_ Maldita Megumi, pensó Misao, mirando a Fujame-san mientras él decía algo acerca de las jóvenes de Tokio y su forma de hablar. Para ella todo era tan fácil... Era preciosa y nadie la trataba como a una niña. Además tenía esa feminidad que volvía locos a los hombres. Ella, sin embargo, se sentía más parecida a Kaoru. Ninguna de las dos jugaba el papel de una muchacha a la que un hombre debía proteger pero, en el fondo... En el fondo... _Megumi se pinta los labios y aparenta fragilidad, pero mantiene su corazón intacto. Kaoru y yo somos dos idiotas_. Aunque Kaoru le había mencionado algo de un enamoramiento de Megumi por Kenshin, Misao estaba segura de que eran alucinaciones de Kaoru. Aunque no se lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, estaba segura de que si Megumi hubiese puesto sus largas pestañas sobre Kenshin, él se habría derretido por ella como un hielo bajo el sol del verano— ¿Y bien?

Pestañeó dos veces, completamente desubicada.

—¿Qué? — preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Él tenía algo en la mano. ¿Era un...? Misao ahogó un suspiro. Era un pequeño ramillete formado por nueve flores; tres girasoles, tres sakuras y tres rosas rojas.

—Os preguntaba si podríais darle esto a Kaoru de mi parte— dijo, con voz dulce. Misao miró las flores y luego le miró a él, sin entender.

—¿Por qué no se las das tú? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre tan guapo fuese tan cobarde? —. Eres el famoso Fujame, ¿no es cierto?

Él sonrió de una forma profundamente triste.

—Si me conoces, entonces sabrás también que ella ya me ha rechazado— dijo, clavando la vista en las rosas—. Y lo entiendo. No quiero presionarla. Si ella ha decidido...

Misao estaba cada día más convencida de que los hombres eran idiotas. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Es que acaso no tenían término medio? O querían arrancarles la ropa y deshonrarlas sin conocerlas, o se pasaban años dando vueltas yendo y viniendo hasta que ellas acababan hartas y con más canas que paciencia. Definitivamente, no había manera de comprenderles.

—Ella ha decidido olvidarse de Himura— dijo, siendo consciente de que Kaoru la mataría si la escuchaba, pero recordaba a la perfección su mirada la otra noche, sobre el tejado. Sus ganas de corazón de empezar de cero, de olvidar y de ser querida. Su abrazo, las lágrimas en los ojos. Si ella podía darles ese pequeño empujón, lo haría. Apreciaba a Himura, pero él tendría que encontrar a una mujer que pudiera esperarle tres vidas, si es que eso existía en alguna parte. Tal vez el tiempo de Himura ya pasó; ahora es el tiempo de Kaoru. Somos el río, había dicho ella. Pues bien, si eran un río debían circular y no quedarse estancadas.

—¿Ella ha...?

—No te hagas ilusiones— le cortó, levantando la mano y cogiendo las flores. Kami-sama, olían como recién caídas del cielo—. Que haya decidido pasar página con Himura no quiere decir que se vaya a tirar a tus brazos. Kaoru es una dama— Se maldijo o a sí misma por haber soltado semejante idiotez, pero estaba demasiado lanzada para callarse—. Pero puedo darte un par de consejos que te vendrán muy bien, siempre que tú me compres unos pastelitos para llevar de postre al dojo. ¿Qué me dices?

Fujame-san sonrió, complacido.

—Me parece un trato justo. ¿Llevaréis también mis flores?

Misao miró el ramo que ella misma sujetaba, valorando la situación.

—Las llevaré, pero tienes que escucharme muy atentamente si no quieres volver a morder el polvo.

* * *

Los dos estaban inmóviles, frente a frente, con las espadas de madera levantadas, manteniendo una guardia en _waki no kamae_. Kaoru intentaba concentrarse, aunque sus sentidos estaban más dispersos que nunca. Podía palpar la tensión en el aire, casi como si fuese algo físico. Por lo menos se ha puesto el men, pensó. Le había costado varios minutos convencer a Kenshin de que se colocase la maldita máscara.

—_Sessha_ no sabe si podrá respirar ahí dentro— había dicho, mirando la rejilla con aprehensión, como si fuese un extraño y desconocido instrumento de tortura.

—Hasta ahora no ha muerto ningún estudiante— contestó ella, levantando una ceja, en lo que intentaba ser un chiste que claramente él no entendió, a juzgar por la forma en que seguía dando vueltas al men en sus manos.

—Y se ve... ¿algo? añadió, sin ponérsela.

—Claro que se ve algo, ¿no ves que tiene rejas? — había replicado ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estamparle la máscara contra la cabeza— ¿Qué pretendes, que luchemos sin protección y sin nada? había añadido, empezando a impacientarse. _Ahora empiezo a apreciar la paciencia de Hiko-sama; el Kenshin discípulo debía ser un tormento,_ pensó, respirando profundamente. Él le había lanzado una mirada confusa, como si no usasen el mismo código de comunicación.

—_Sessha_ había pensado que sería suficiente con que vos usaseis las protecciones— añadió, tendiéndole el _men_. Kaoru contó hasta cinco mentalmente para no darle un puñetazo.

—¿Todavía no hemos empezado y ya estás poniendo en entredicho mis habilidades? — contestó, intentando controlar el tono. No estaba dando efecto, pero no era culpa suya. Él se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil que por un momento empezaba a olvidar la emoción de entrenar juntos. Kenshin cambió su gesto al momento, comenzando a colocarse la máscara.

—Más bien _sessha_ tiene miedo de ahogarse— dijo, con el sonido de su voz alterado tras las rejillas del _men_. ¿Eso ha sido... un chiste? Sonrió, agitando la cabeza. No entendía muy bien qué le había pasado a Kenshin desde el día anterior, pero le gustaba.

Ahora se miraban, esperando a que uno de los dos iniciase el ataque. Kaoru sabía que tenía que hacerlo ella, porque le conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que él esperaría. Intentó mantener la serenidad. Sentía una presión en el pecho que nunca antes había experimentado al pelear en el dojo; a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué tener miedo? Solo era un entrenamiento. Tienes miedo a decepcionarle, le dijo la maldita voz de su cabeza, suave y sibilina. Miedo a que piense que el Kamiya Kassin no tiene una heredera merecedora de ser maestra. Tragó saliva. Ella no tenía que demostrarle nada a Kenshin. Ella era una kendoka con años de experencia. Atacó.

_¿Dónde está?_

Kenshin se había movido a la derecha, esquivando el golpe.

_¿Cómo diablos puede moverse tan deprisa?_

Le atacó tres veces más, con distintos movimientos, cada uno más rápido que el anterior. En el cuarto ataque usó toda su velocidad y, sin embargo, él volvió a esquivarla. Kaoru resopló, levantándose la máscara, aún sabiendo que no podía hacer eso en medio de un combate; a cualquiera de sus alumnos lo habría puesto a dar vueltas alrededor del dojo media tarde... _Tampoco él puede rehuir los ataques como si estuviésemos jugando al escondite._

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Kenshin bajó la espada, sin quitarse la máscara. Aunque no le veía los ojos, sentía su confusión.

—_Sessha_ está luchando.

Si no fuese porque estaba muy cabreada, le habría dado la risa. _Todo en mi vida es un maldito delirio_, pensó.

—¿Y contra qué luchas, contra el viento? — replicó, alzando la voz—. ¿Vas a hacer el favor de combatir?

—Esquivar ataques también es combatir— dijo él, volviendo a colocar la espada de madera en waki no kamae.

—El maestro que me examinará no escapará de mí por el dojo, ¿sabes? Ya sé que eres más rápido que yo— añadió, sin poder evitar que el enfado se evidenciase en su voz—. Pero no estamos representando una pelea real, así que haz el favor de estarte quieto y luchar.

—Kaoru-dono... ¿Queréis que no me mueva?

—Quiero que pelees como haces siempre, maldita sea. Imagínate que soy Saito—. Kaoru vio que él iba a decir algo, así que para evitarlo se colocó otra vez la máscara, contando de nuevo hasta cinco. _Hiko, dime tu secreto para no ahogarlo en la catarata_, pensó. Así, con el _men_ tapando su cara, Kenshin perdía el poder de seducción que involuntariamente ejercía sobre ella. Parecía un estudiante más. _Uno especialmente rápido_, se dijo. Cogió aire y lo soltó, preparada para atacar.

Avanzó hacia él con toda su velocidad y dirigió un golpe rápido y fuerte hacia su rostro, pero él lo detuvo con su espada. Los dos shinai chocaron en cruz y en el breve instante en que la madera besó la madera pudo sentir lo que hasta ese momento solo había imaginado. Como si se iluminase una vela que había estado apagada en su mente, comprendió lo que Jinne le dijo tanto tiempo atrás. "No puedo creer que no sepas lo fuerte que es", le había dicho ella. "Eres tú la que no tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacer", contestó Jinne. Tenía razón.

_Es... Él... Qué poder._

Los brazos le temblaron con el choque, pero mantuvo la espada recta y ambos se alejaron al mismo tiempo, dando un paso atrás. Estaba segura de que no había hecho mucho más que levantar el arma y, sin embargo, lo había sentido tan claramente que necesitaba recomponerse. Sin embargo, sólo un par de segundos después, cuando le vio levantar el arma, supo que quería más. La kendoka quería más de eso, necesitaba sentir otra vez esa fuerza que iba más allá de sus brazos y su cuerpo. Le atacó de nuevo y Kenshin esta vez hizo algo más; la paró con la espada y, moviéndose hacia la izquierda a una velocidad imposible, la marcó en la pierna. Kaoru oyó el sonido de la tela de su hakama y se apartó, recuperando la guardia.

_No usa sólo su espada. Pelea con su espíritu._

Sonrió tras su _men_. Yahiko tenía razón. Se estaba volviendo loca, totalmente loca. Quería más, quería saborear un poco más de esa esgrima divina que hasta entonces solo había visto desde lejos. Otros darían una mano por estar donde estoy yo. Atacó de nuevo. Atacó varias veces, sin parar, una detrás de la otra. Kenshin paraba un ataque y marcaba un golpe, sin llegar siquiera a rozarla. Controla su espada como si fuese su propio brazo, comprendió Kaoru. Nunca había peleado de aquella manera sin llevarse varios golpes de distinta intensidad y, sin embargo, él frenaba siempre a tiempo. Ella inició otro grupo de ataques y, en el último de ellos, intentó un movimiento difícil que podría haberle permitido golpearle y desarmarle... Si no fuese Kenshin. Él, en vez de esquivarlo como Kaoru supuso que haría, se echó hacia delante, sorprendiéndola, invadiendo su espacio y usando su cuerpo y la inercia del movimiento para empujarla. El shinai de Kaoru salió volando y ella cayó de espaldas sobre el tatami. Levantó la vista, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y vio la punta del shinai de Kenshin sobre su pecho.

_Impresionante_.

¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido? ¿Cómo podía desarmarla solo con un empujón?

Entonces él bajó el shinai y se agachó a su lado. Extendió una mano hacia el rostro de Kaoru y le levantó la máscara, descubriéndola. Kaoru se maldijo a sí misma por tener esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, pese a haber sido machacada de forma tan evidente.

_Es impresionante_, gritaba todo su cuerpo. Kenshin movió la mano hasta la coleta de Kaoru y atrapó entre sus dedos los últimos mechones del cabello, recorriéndolos hasta las puntas y después retirando la mano. ¿Qué...?

—Vuestro padre estaría orgulloso— susurró él tras la máscara.


	11. Chapter 11

Quiero agradecer los comentarios en mi historia, no creí que fuese a gustarle a mucha gente, así que me siento muy halagada. Al final estoy pudiendo escribir más de lo que creía (procrastinando por encima de lo asumible), con todo este asunto del corona virus en mi país, España, está todo muy parado. Sin embargo no puedo asegurar que vaya a actualizar todos los días, igual un día subo dos capítulos y luego otro no subo nada. Intentaré ser constante. GRACIAS! Y si me dejo alguna review sin contestar, mil disculpas, soy un poco desastrosa con la tecnología.

Kaoru Takani: primero, muchas gracias por tus review, me gusta mucho leerte, siempre aportas cosas muy interesantes, y siempre pienso en tus comentarios cuando corrijo cosas, me orientan mucho. Espero que te guste el curso que toman las cosas!

kaoruca: gracias por tus review! Con el tema del canon que me pusiste en el otro capítulo, la verdad es que cuando lo escribí en su día no recuerdo si era consciente de que Hiko ya conocía a Misao. Ahora sí lo sabía, pero preferí mantenerlo porque si no era mucho que cambiar y me pareció una alteración menor que afectaba poco al canon, así que sí, fui un poquito hereje jeje gracias por el recordatorio! Espero que te guste lo que viene.

Vilbern: muchas gracias! Espero que sigas disfrutando del ritmo de la historia.

Glenda: muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras, me animan a seguir escribiendo! Un abrazo

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Dejó que la cuerda se escurriese suavemente entre sus dedos, haciendo que el cubo fuese descendiendo hasta el fondo del pozo mientras se pasaba la otra mano por el cabello mojado. Ya era de noche y podía escuchar la voz de Kaoru canturreando melodías desde el baño. Se lo había preparado nada más terminar el entrenamiento. "Báñate tu primero, de verdad que no me importa", dijo ella, pero Kenshin había preferido hacerlo con el agua fresca del pozo; la noche era cálida y, en cierta medida, le hizo recuperar las sensaciones de su adolescencia, cuando él y Hiko se bañaba en el río helado nada más terminar de entrenar. En ocasiones le había parecido una tortura y había intentado escaquearse de todas las formas posibles, pero después, ya limpio, el sentimiento de relajación era mucho mayor. En ese mismo río de aguas gélidas Hiko le había enseñado a nadar, usando un método bastante efectivo consistente en lanzarle la espada de madera al medio de la corriente y no dejándole salir del agua hasta que volviese con ella. Cuando aprendió a mantenerse a flote, su maestro decidió que era buena idea recuperar la espada cargando con una mochila llena de piedras. Una vez había llegado a tragar tanta agua que todo se volvió negro; pensó realmente que era el fin, hasta que sintió el brazo fuerte de su shishou tirando de él hacia arriba. _¿Crees que voy a estar toda la vida para sacarte a flote cuando te estés ahogando?,_ le había dicho.

Sonrió mientras soltaba el cubo y apretaba su cabello, escurriéndolo en la boca del pozo y sintiendo algunas gotas de agua resbalar por su nuca. Shishou, pensó. La noche anterior había dormido apenas un par de horas. Hiko le preparó una especie de futón improvisado en la cocina de la pequeña casa de madera, pero Kenshin cogió la manta y, enroscándose en ella, se sentó a dormir en la entrada, mirando las estrellas, sujetando su sakabato. Miró la estrella ronin hasta quedarse dormido. Aquella noche había vuelto a soñar, después de mucho tiempo, con ella. Sin embargo, había sido distinto que las otras veces. No había sangre, ni frío, ni tampoco nieve. Él ni siquiera iba armado. Estaba en el camino a Otsu, y era verano. Ellos nunca habían llegado a vivir el verano de Otsu. La vio a lo lejos, con el kimono que llevaba la última vez, blanco, impoluto. Ella le daba la espalda y se fijó en su cabello, suelto. Solo se lo soltaba de noche, con él. Se giró y le miró fijamente. Kenshin avanzó hacia ella, esperando. ¿_Qué esperas, Kenshin_?, le había preguntado Hiko. _Espero... Espero_...

— Tomoe— susurró. Ella se giró. ¿_Está sonriendo_?

—Anata— contestó suavemente—. Has tardado—. Kenshin siguió caminando hasta estar tan cerca de ella que podría tocarla estirando la mano—. No importa. ¿Te ha costado encontrar el camino?

—Sí— había dicho él, mirando sus ojos. No era la misma mirada que tenía cuando lo despidió. No había tristeza en ellos. Ella extendió la mano y Kenshin la cogió. Estaba fría. Entonces ella sonrió; lo hizo de forma clara, no había sido una confusión. ¿La había visto antes sonreír de esa manera? —. Tomoe... Gomennasai.

Nunca creyó que una sola palabra pudiese condensar tanto, tantos años, tantos sentimientos. Era una disculpa por el pasado, y por el presente, pero también por el futuro. Ella le miró; más que eso, le vio por dentro. De alguna forma siempre había sabido hacerlo. Acarició su mano.

—Me ha dolido tu dolor todos estos años— dijo ella, levantando la mano y tocando su cara. Su cicatriz—. Pero ya ha florecido en Otsu, Anata. Y también aquí— añadió, tocando el pecho de Kenshin, allí donde estaba su corazón—. Ahora todo estará bien.

—Todo estará bien— repitió Kenshin, sonriendo. Olía a cerezas blancas; solo a cerezas. Tomoe giró la vista hacia el final del camino y él la imitó. Había allí... Una sombra, la sombra de un hombre. Kenshin sintió el corazón encogerse, pero ella apretó su mano.

—Gomennasai— dijo suavemente, aunque no parecía que estuviese pidiendo perdón. Kenshin retiró de su cabello un pétalo de sakura que había caído de uno de los árboles y, soplando, observó como se alejaba volando—. Anata, ¿qué estás esperando?

— Ahora nada— dijo entonces, acariciando su mano—. Todo estará bien.

Se despertó en paz, como hacía años que no lo conseguía.

El sonido de Kaoru trasteando en el baño le sacó de sus pensamientos y, poniéndose en pie, se ató el gi limpio y echó la ropa de entrenamiento en el cesto de la colada. Después caminó hasta la cocina y cogió unas cuantas verduras para empezar a preparar la cena. El agua fría del pozo le había sentado bien, pero, más que todo aquello, pensaba en el entrenamiento con Kaoru. Ha sido tan natural, pensó, sintiéndose idiota. Se había negado por miedo a hacerle daño y, sin embargo, en ningún momento sintió que eso pudiese pasar. Al principio había estado asustado, más que en ninguna batalla de las que había librado hasta ese momento. Incluso con armadura, incluso con un maldito shinai, se temía a sí mismo. _Ella cree que sabe, pero no lo ha visto,_ pensaba mientras la veía ponerse en guardia. _Ella no me ha visto matando_. Había sido sencillo esquivarla, aunque sabía perfectamente que Kaoru no aguantaría mucho tiempo esa táctica. Ella querría más. La conocía. Cuando detuvo su golpe con la espada el miedo que tenía de sí mismo se convirtió en sorpresa. _Su ki está ardiendo_, pensó, notando el corazón en la boca. En el instante en que las maderas chocaron, se sintió más cerca de ella que nunca antes, como si hubiesen alcanzado un nuevo nivel de intimidad. Incluso más que la vez que la había besado. Cuando se alejaron agradeció que ella se tomase un par de segundos antes de atacar; él también los necesitaba.

Cuando ella volvió a atacar su ki era auténtico fuego. Nunca había sentido a nadie arder de aquella manera por la espada, solo por amor al kendo. Ella no quería matar; su forma de luchar honraba la esgrima. _La esgrima es el arte de matar.._. No importaba. Kaoru creía firmemente que podía usarla para defender a los débiles. Sintió algo nacer dentro de él y después de frenar su golpe, la marcó en la pierna. Fue un impulso. No había pensado hacerlo, es más, tenía la firme idea de solo defenderse de sus ataques, sin embargo... Ella volvió a atacar. Cuando más la presionaba, más crecía su espíritu. Cada golpe que marcaba, ella atacaba con más fuerza y su ki caía sobre él como una ola de calor infinito. Era como una droga. Como si ella pidiese más y él no pudiese negárselo. Le había dicho todo con la espada, todo. Al final la derribó, desarmándola. El combate podía haber durado más tiempo, pero Kenshin tenía miedo a perder el control. Ya no le daba miedo hacerle daño. Le asustaba lo que había despertado dentro de él, algo que llevaba tanto tiempo dormido que no sabía ni cómo manejar. Entonces Kaoru apareció en la cocina, con el pelo mojado y la yukata de dormir.

_Deseo_.

La palabra le golpeó como una bofetada y bajó la vista hacia las verduras que estaba cortando, intentando que ella no notase el rubor que le subía desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres aprovechar el agua? — dijo ella, con voz cantarina—. Todavía está caliente.

—_Sessha_ ya se ha aseado con el agua del pozo— contestó, evitando mirarla. Kaoru se acercó a él y miró cómo cortaba las verduras, en silencio. Podía sentir su olor a jazmín como nunca antes. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?

—¿Mañana volveremos a entrenar? — preguntó, con algo de miedo en la voz.

—Si queréis, sí— dijo él. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —. Kenshin dejó de cortar y la miró. Estaba bastante cerca, demasiado cerca. Se quedó en silencio; ¿qué quería escuchar? —. Del entrenamiento.

—Ah— dijo, sin poder evitar el alivio—. Ha estado bien.

Kaoru torció el gesto.

—¿Bien? ¿Pero crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de convertirme en maestra?

Kenshin la miró, esbozando una sonrisa. Ella tenía esa expresión de inocencia que tanto le gustaba.

—Ya sois maestra del estilo de vuestro padre— contestó con suavidad—. Solo os falta la confirmación oficial.

Los ojos de Kaoru empezaron a brillar con fuerza. Él volvió a sonreír y centró de nuevo su atención en las verduras; pronto llegarían los demás y la cena todavía estaba sin hacer.

—Kenshin— susurró Kaoru. Él no la miró, pero dejó de cortar el rábano que tenía entre manos—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro— dijo, clavando los ojos en los trozos ya cortados. Tienen que ser más finos, pensó. A Kaoru le gusta la verdura cortada en trozos pequeños.

—¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

Kenshin la miró y, cuando iba a contestar, se oyó la puerta del dojo abrirse de par en par.

—¡Déjame que lo vea!

—¡Aparta tus sucias manos de ahí, niño!

—¿Niño? ¡Soy un samurai de Tokio, heredero del Kamiya Kassin ryu!

—¡Eres un niño molesto y chillón!

—¡Y tú una comadreja canija y fea!

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

Kaoru resopló mientras salía de la cocina, recibiendo a Misao y a Yahiko entre gritos. Kenshin rió mientras retomaba su trabajo. Miró hacia la derecha y vio, junto a la ventana, el lirio. Kaoru había cambiado el agua del jarrón, pero aún así no brillaba. Mañana lo devolveré al río, se dijo, volviendo a sonreír para sí.

Kaoru solo había comido pez-globo una vez; no solía tener mucho dinero para gastar en ese tipo de manjares, y le pareció que su textura era jugosa. Kenshin lo había cocinado en el punto justo, ni muy hecho ni demasiado crudo. Sin embargo, aunque le habría gustado disfrutar de la cena sin preocupaciones, no podía dejar de mirar cada tres segundos el ramo de flores que Misao había traído, ahora posado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Nueve, exactamente nueve. Tres rosas rojas, tres girasoles y tres sakuras.

—¿Y te dijo algo más? — preguntó, tomando el ramo de las manos de Misao. Las dos estaban sentadas junto con Yahiko y Sanosuke, que había aparecido en el momento justo en que el pescado estaba cocinado, mientras Kenshin servía, dejándose a sí mismo en último lugar.

—Me dijo muchas cosas, pero mejor te las cuento luego— contestó Misao, lanzándose una mirada pícara. Yahiko resopló, masticando el pescado con la boca abierta.

—¡Yo soy el heredero del estilo Kamiya Kassin! — gritó, levantando un puño al aire. Misao puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Yahiko? — preguntó Kaoru, sin entender. Se giró y vio a Kenshin en la cocina, cogiendo el ramo de flores con delicadeza y desatando el lazo que las unía, para colocarlo en un jarrón con agua.

—Yahiko está muy preocupado por si Hideki y tú tenéis un hijo que herede el dojo— dijo Sanosuke, sin disimular lo divertido que le parecía todo aquello. Kaoru frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a la cocina. Kenshin estaba demasiado lejos como para haberlo escuchado. Aunque, ¿y si lo hubiese hecho?

—No digas tonterías— replicó ella, sintiendo el rubor en las mejillas—. ¿Te parece que estoy casada?

—Por ahora— dijo Yahiko, entre dientes. Kaoru le dio un coscorrón.

—Hideki parece decidido a unir vuestros dojos y lo que no son los dojos— dijo Sanosuke, mirándola con picardía.

— Estás jugando con fuego, Sanosuke— replicó Kaoru, apuntándole con los palillos—. Venís a cenar de gorra y tengo que aguantar vuestras tonterías, es lo que me faltaba.

—Puedes enfadarte lo que quieras, pero mira ese ramo. Nueve flores. Es el número de los enamorados.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. No sabía si era cierto o se lo estaba inventando, porque ella nunca lo había oído.

—La rosa es la flor del amor— dijo Misao, asintiendo para sí, con convicción. Kaoru la miró con extrañeza—. Los girasoles simbolizan la pasión y la sakura, la inocencia.

—Qué atrevido este Hideki— rió Sanosuke con la boca llena. Kaoru se sonrojó, pero no por ello perdió sus ganas de estranguarlo. Kenshin llegó y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo los palillos y probando el pescado. Ya debía habérsele quedado frío, aunque no dio muestras de que le importase.

—Sessha no lo ha salado lo suficiente— dijo, con pesar—. Gomennasai.

—Está perfecto, Himura— replicó Misao, devorando otro trozo más. ¿Cuánta comida podía caber en un cuerpo tanto pequeño?, pensó Kaoru con genuina intriga—. Bueno Kaoru, ¿cómo van esos entrenamientos para convertirte en maestra?

Kaoru sonrió, sin poder ocultar su emoción. Casi pudo sentir la conexión con Kenshin en ese momento, como si fuese algo físico.

—Muy bien— contestó, llevándose un trozo de pescado a la boca. Realmente estaba delicioso.

—¿Muy bien? — repitió Yahiko, poniéndose en pie de forma tan brusca que estuvo a punto de derribar la mesa—. ¡Kenshin la está entrenando! ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tiene!

—Yahiko, _kudasai_— dijo Kenshin, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase—. _Sessha_ no está entrenando a Kaoru-dono. Entrena _con_ Kaoru-dono.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay? — preguntó Yahiko, sentándose mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Mucha— replicó Kaoru, sin ocultar su molestia. ¿Qué creía Yahiko, que ella era una principiante como él? —. Para empezar, Kenshin no podría entrenarme porque no practicamos el mismo estilo. Y para seguir, Kenshin no es maestro—. Todos se quedaron en silencio y ella se dio cuenta de que no decían nada por no ofenderla, lo que no hizo sino aumentar su enfado.

—Kaoru-dono tiene razón— dijo Kenshin, sirviendo sake a todos, incluido Yahiko, menos a sí mismo—. Solo practicamos juntos— añadió, sonriendo dulcemente mientras miraba a Kaoru de soslayo. Sanosuke soltó una carcajada mientras Kaoru sentía cómo se ponía roja de la cabeza a los pies.

—Kendo— dijo ella, queriendo ahogarse en su plato—. Practicamos kendo.

Kenshin no parecía enterarse de nada, para variar. La mirada de Kaoru se cruzó con la de Misao, que semejaba tener un interrogante dibujado en la frente. Le hizo una señal con los ojos que parecía decir tenemos que hablar. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

—Por algo se empieza— insistió Sanosuke, levantando su taza de sake— Brindemos por... por la práctica repetida y constante.

Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada. Kenshin levantó su taza, sonriendo y la chocó con la de Sanosuke.

—Por la práctica— dijo, con su cara de idiota. Kaoru estuvo a punto de partirle algo en la cabeza, pero prefirió seguir mirando su taza de sake, deseando que se la tragase la tierra.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Kenshin recogió todo mientras Yahiko y Sanosuke peleaban entre ellos para decidir quién barrería el dojo. La noche era cálida y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, tantas que parecía una colonia de pequeñas luciérnagas. Misao cogió a Kaoru de la mano y la arrastró hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Puedes encargarte tú solo, Kenshin? — preguntó Kaoru desde la engawa, mientras Misao tiraba de ella. Él sonrió desde la cocina.

—Claro. Buenas noches, Kaoru-dono.

—Buenas noches— contestó ella, cediendo a los tirones de Misao y dejando que la empujase dentro del dormitorio y cerrase la puerta. Cuando estuvieron solas, el gesto de su amiga cambió.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Misao, en claro tono de reproche.

—¿El qué?

—Eso. Los ojitos, las miraditas, las sonrisitas— replicó Misao, poniendo caras que parecían intentar imitarla. Kaoru abrió la boca, indignada.

—¡Yo no he puesto esas caras!

—Claro que sí. Dijiste que ya estabas cansada de idas y venidas— dijo, acercándose a ella—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Himura?

Kaoru la miró, pensando su respuesta. ¿_Había pasado algo con Kenshin_? Realmente nada, más allá de que él se hubiese prestado a entrenarla. Ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando Misao le entregó el ramo de flores de Hideki; incluso lo puso en un jarrón con agua. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Como si... Como si una puerta que hasta entonces estaba cerrada ahora estuviese entreabierta. _Como si él, de alguna manera, fuese quien había abierto esa puerta._ Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose las ideas peregrinas de la mente.

—No ha pasado nada. Solamente ha aceptado entrenar conmigo.

—Los grandes pasos de Himura— ironizó Misao, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ha vuelto a intentar besarte, o alguna cosa un poco más física?

No. No había pasado nada tangible entre ellos. Kaoru agitó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué te dijo Hideki?

La cara de Misao pareció cambiar de pronto, sustituyendo su expresión de disconformidad por una de picardía.

—Me dijo muchas cosas.

—¡No seas mala! — rió Kaoru, dándole un empujón. Misao tiró de su mano y las dos se sentaron en el futón. En cierto modo Kaoru se sentía muy halagada por las atenciones de Hideki—. Entonces le has conocido. ¿Qué te ha parecido? — preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Misao levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué me ha parecido? Kami-sama, no sé dónde están tus dudas— la agarró del brazo y se acercó a ella, bajando la voz, como si fuese a contarle un secreto—. Hideki tiene que ser todo pasión...

Kaoru la apartó de un empujón, riendo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. La verdad es que el primer beso que le dio fue increíble. Nunca antes se había sentido deseada hasta ese momento. Sus dedos en su pelo, acariciándolo con cariño, pero también con ansia... Sentía que el rubor subía hasta sus orejas.

—No todo es eso, Misao— dijo, por decir algo. Misao no parecía conforme.

—No, pero sin eso no vas a ningún sitio— replicó. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Kaoru la acalló.

—No es una competición— dijo, mirándola con seriedad—. No voy a compararles.

—Pues deberías hacerlo. Una cuando va a la pescadería mira el género antes de comprarlo, ¿no? ¿O coges lo primero que ves, teniendo al lado un delicioso pez globo? —. Kaoru siempre compraba la maldita anguila, porque no tenía dinero para otra cosa, pero había entendido bien el símil.

—Kenshin no es lo primero que veo— dijo, aunque nada más decirlo se sintió idiota. Claro que era lo primero que veía.

—A mí no me engañas— replicó Misao, riendo—. Somos almas gemelas, recuérdalo. Nadie te entiende como yo, por eso deberías hacerme un poco de caso. Yo te lo estoy haciendo.

Kaoru la miró con interés.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No le contestaste la carta? —. Mira la sonrió con orgullo.

—No. Y no pienso hacerlo. Soy un río, ¿no? Pues si quiere navegarme, que coja una barca y venga— dijo, alzando la cabeza. Kaoru soltó una carcajada y después se tapó la boca. No quería despertar a los demás, si es que ya estaban durmiendo. Aún le parecía sentir a Kenshin trasteando en la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿qué más te dijo Hideki?

—Me dijo que el día en que llega el maestro hay una recepción, algo así como una fiesta. Lo harán en su dojo— añadió, mirándola de reojo. Kaoru empezó a ponerse nerviosa—. Él querría que le acompañases.

—¿Acompañarle? — preguntó Kaoru, sintiendo un hormigueo en las manos—. Pero habrá mucha gente allí, de muchos otros dojos de Tokio. Es como muy...

—¿Oficial? — dijo Misao, quitándole la palabra de la boca—. Bueno, no estáis prometidos. Aunque vayas no quiere decir que debas jurarle amor eterno.

Kaoru se miró las manos, agobiada. Se sentía enfadada consigo misma. Quería ir a esa fiesta. Quería ponerse uno de sus kimonos favoritos, pintarse los labios con algún producto que le dejase Megumi y sentirse bella, sentirse femenina por una noche. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Kenshin. Maldita sea, pensó, enfadándose más todavía.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero...

—¿Pero qué? — la interrumpió Misao, cogiéndole del brazo—. Han pasado casi diez días desde que te besó bajo ese puente. ¡Díez! Y por lo que nos dijiste, ni siquiera fue gran cosa ese beso.

Kaoru discrepaba.

—Que no fuese un beso muy... pasional no quiere decir que no fuese bonito.

—Himura es un buen amigo, es buena persona, pero dice Megumi...

Misao guardó silencio, como si se lo pensase mejor. Kaoru le dio un empujón en el brazo.

—¿Qué dice Megumi? — preguntó con mal gesto, preparada para lo peor.

—Pues que Himura necesita una mujer que sepa lo que hacer... Ya sabes, en eso... Porque él no parece que lo tenga muy claro.

—Megumi es una envidiosa— replicó Kaoru, agriando la mirada.

—Puede ser, pero si te digo la verdad, creo que Himura es muy parado. No será buen amante; sin embargo creo que Hideki es de esos hombres que pueden volverla a una loca—. Kaoru estaba empezando a cansarse y se recostó en el futón, tapándose con la manta y dando la espalda a su amiga—. ¿Te has enfadado?

—¿Qué sabrás tú de eso? Ni que tuvieses alguna experiencia— gruñó. Misao le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

—No hace falta tener experiencia para saberlo, eso se ve. Aoshi ya se le nota que...

—Aoshi es un señor que se sentó en un templo a tomar té y mirar el infinito buscándose a sí mismo, no creo que sea el ejemplo de hombre activo— replicó. Al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y se giró, agarrando el brazo de Misao—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Es que... No me gusta que...

—Es verdad, Kaoru, si tienes razón. Aoshi es tan parado como Himura o quizás más. Por lo menos Himura te dio algo parecido a un beso, aunque no sepa usar la lengua.

_Algo parecido a un... beso_.

Kaoru resopló. Misao siempre tenía que ser tan explícita en todo.

—Igualmente no debí hablarte así. Esa fiesta... No esperaba que Hideki...

—Mira, sé lo que estás pensando— le interrumpió Misao, cogiendo su mano—. Crees que a lo mejor si no vas con Hideki, podrías ir con Himura, que tal vez él espere al último momento para pedirte que vayáis juntos. Como al festival de los colores—. Touché—. Si esperas por Himura, al final te quedarás en el dojo, sola. Te quedarás ahí sentada, mirando al cielo, como la maldita estrella rurouni. Dijiste que nosotras éramos el río, pero parece que te de miedo tu propia corriente.

Kaoru suspiró. Lo peor de las palabras de Misao eran precisamente que escondían grandes verdades. Kenshin jamás iría a una fiesta de esas con ella. Él rehuía de las reuniones de espadachines, no podría soportar acompañarla a una en la que probablemente todos le conocerían. De hecho... De hecho, si lo pensaba, tampoco tenía claro que quisiese ir con él. Todas las miradas se centrarían en Kenshin, todo el mundo hablaría de Battousai. Ella solo sería una figura de cera a su lado. No quería eso. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Dile a Hideki que lo acompañaré— murmuró, sonriendo—. Pero asegúrate de que entienda que no hay ningún compromiso entre nosotros, ¿vale? Asegúrate de ello, por favor.

Misao asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo, pero prométeme tú una cosa—. Kaoru la miró, esperando—. Si vuelve a besarte así... Ya sabes, con lengua y eso... ¿Me lo contarás todo? La próxima vez que Megumi pregunte quiero que parezca que yo también sé algo del tema.

Kaoru soltó una risa, sonrojándose.

—Serás... — musitó, dándole un codazo mientras las dos reían.

* * *

Kaoru se quitó la armadura despacio; le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba deseando salir corriendo hacia su dojo. Hideki se acercó a ella y le tendió una toalla mojada.

—El calor parece peor cada día— dijo, mirando el cielo. No había ninguna nube en él y el sol se posaba sobre la piel en un mordisco picante.

—¿Sabes? Estás mejorando mucho— le dijo ella, mirándole. Era cierto. Le parecía que durante las últimas semanas, pero sobre todo los tres últimos días había aumentado su rapidez y también sus reflejos. No le diría nada, pero estaba segura de que cuando ella se marchaba, seguía entrenando.

—Tengo a la mejor maestra— replicó él, bebiendo agua y sonriendo. Cuando sonríe se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla, pensó Kaoru mientras guardaba las cosas en su macuto.

—Maestra asistente— le corrigió. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Por poco tiempo—. Kaoru se soltó el pelo para rehacerse la coleta y, pese a no verle de frente, notó la mirada de Hideki. Cuando se giró y le tendió la toalla para devolvérsela, él tocó sus dedos con suavidad, pero a la vez con un toque... ¿sensual? Su cabeza voló otra vez al beso que él le había dado. Hideki es de esos hombres que pueden volverle a una loca. Kaoru apartó la mirada, sonrojándose, pero supo que él se había dado cuenta. Kami-sama, ¿por qué tendría que haber hablado con Misao? ¿Qué sabría de hombres, si era aún más infantil que ella misma?

—Hideki— le llamó, haciendo que centrase toda su atención en ella—. Recibí tus flores.

—Espero que no te incomodase— dijo, agachando la mirada en un gesto que le recordó a Kenshin. Maldita sea, pensó.

—Las flores me gustaron, lo que no me gustó fue que me las dieras a través de Misao. ¿Por qué no viniste a traérmelas?

—No quería importunarte— dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos—. No quiero que pienses que no respeto lo que me dijiste. Lo respeto y lo entiendo y estoy dispuesto a alejarme si me lo pides. Pero... Sé que solo soy un estudiante de kendo, no soy un auténtico espadachín. No tengo una familia adinerada y solo intento sacar adelante el dojo que me dejaron mis hermanos. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, soy consciente. Pero tengo clara una cosa: lo que más desearía es tener un sitio en tu vida. El que tú desees darme. No... No sabía que era posible amar con tanta fuerza hasta que te conocí. Me gustaría que ese sitio fuese el de tu hombre, pero entiendo que si Himura llegó antes...

Kaoru había contenido el aliento y se dio cuenta de que debía respirar, así que lo hizo despacio, intentando mantener la calma. Soy un río...

—Himura no llegó antes— dijo, sonriéndole—. No te mentí, Hideki. Le entregué mi corazón pero él no... Él no me entregó el suyo.

Espérame.

—Entonces vosotros no... ¿No estáis comprometidos? —. Kaoru negó con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su pesar. Él se habría dado cuenta; claro que se habría dado cuenta, pero ella no quería mentirle. No podía hacerlo—. ¿Estáis juntos de alguna otra forma?

La pregunta le cogió desprevenida. ¿Juntos de alguna otra... forma?

—Somos amigos— contestó, sintiendo cómo la palabra se le clavaba en el pecho. Kenshin había tenido millones de oportunidades para comprometerse con ella, millones. Espérame, le había dicho. Espérame y luego, nada. ¿Por qué me pediste eso, maldita sea? ¿Por qué acepté?

—Vaya— contestó Hideki, visiblemente sorprendido—. Entonces mis flores no estuvieron tan fuera de lugar como pensé.

—Bueno, eso es un asunto aparte— dijo ella, levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué significaban?

Hideki le devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

—La rosa significa el amor; creo que ella podía hablar mejor que yo de mis sentimientos—. Kaoru sonrió, sonrojándose—. La sakura simboliza la pureza, porque así te veo.

—¿Ingenua? — preguntó, intentando que no sonase como un ataque. Él soltó una risa.

—Inocente. La inocencia es lo que me enamoró cuando te vi—. Kaoru sonrió de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle tantas cosas hermosas? — Y los girasoles... — dijo él, mirando hacia el cielo—. Simbolizan la pasión, pero no en el sentido carnal. Me enamoré de ti viéndote blandir una espada. La pasión que pones cuando luchas, esa es la que me obliga a insistir. Es como si una parte de mí me dijese: "no tienes nada que hacer, pero tienes que pelear, como ella pelearía si estuviese en tu lugar".

Kaoru se había quedado sin palabras, pero notaba lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada tan bonito.

—Hideki, yo no... — bajó la mirada, aturdida—. No sé si podré algún día corresponder unos sentimientos tan hermosos.

Él la tomó de la mano y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Lo sé, Kaoru. No mandamos sobre nuestro corazón, pero mientras vemos si ese día llega y sin ningún compromiso, ¿te apetece cenar esta noche?

Llegó al dojo con la espalda entumecida y la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero cuando abrió la puerta y oyó el sonido del bokken cortando el aire, fue como si su mente se despejase de pronto y todo su ser recobrase las fuerzas. Corrió a la engawa y se descalzó de puntillas. En la puerta del dojo, sentado, estaba Yahiko, quieto como una estatua. Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado. En el centro de la sala Kenshin estaba ejecutando una kata. Llevaba otra vez el gi y la hakama azules de sus estudiantes. Yahiko le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella se sentó a su lado, despacio, respirando despacio para controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Sus movimientos eran perfectos. Era la primera vez que podía observarle así, con una excusa; durante las batallas siempre estaba preocupada de que no lo hiriesen, de que no lo matasen, pero ahora podía simplemente fijarse en el recorrido de sus brazos al cambiar las guardias, en la postura de sus pies al cambiar de postura, en los giros de su espada. También se fijó en sus respiraciones. Ejecutar bien una kata no se limitaba a unir varios movimientos independientes bien realizados; hacía falta algo más. Era necesario ritmo, y él lo tenía. Era necesario espíritu, y el de Kenshin irradiaba todo cuanto lo rodeaba en cuanto tocaba una espada. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia ella sin gesto de sorpresa, como si ya supiese que estaba allí.

—Kaoru-dono— saludó, caminando hacia la pared para dejar el bokken y coger dos shinais. Los apoyó junto al cajón de las armaduras y le tendió una a Kaoru, comenzando a ponerse él la otra—. Sessha ha estado practicando con los cordones— dijo, orgulloso, atándose él sólo los de su bogu. Kaoru levantó una ceja.

—¿Tú solo? — preguntó ella, acercándose y desatando lo que él acababa de hacer. Kenshin la miró sorprendido.

—Yahiko ha enseñado a sessha cómo se hace.

Kaoru soltó una risa, mirando a Yahiko por encima del hombro.

—¿Y te has fiado de ese enano? —. Él se levantó de un salto, blandiendo el shinai.

—¡Dímelo con la espada, busu!

—¡Largo de aquí, Yahiko! — exclamó Kaoru, mostrándole la puerta—. Ya te dije que no quiero público en estos entrenamientos.

Yahiko bajó el shinai, enfadado.

—¡No es justo!

—La vida no es justa— replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Misao y Megumi? Esta noche ella también viene a cenar.

—Kenshin... — Yahiko miró a Kenshin, ofreciéndole el mejor de sus gestos lastimeros. Él agitó la cabeza mientras cogía dos máscaras.

—Kaoru-dono es tu maestra; tienes que hacer lo que ella te diga— dijo, tendiéndole una a Kaoru. Yahiko resopló, enfadado.

—Pero Kenshin, tengo muchas ganas de verte pelear— insistió. Kaoru se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

—Ya le has visto pelear millones de veces. Venga, Yahiko, que hoy tenemos prisa—. Yahiko se quejó un poco más antes de terminar abandonando el dojo, rendido. Kaoru lo vio marchar y se giró hacia Kenshin, agitando la cabeza—. Hubiese sido mejor que no supiera que entrenábamos juntos.

—_Sessha_ no sabía que era un secreto— dijo Kenshin, colocándose la máscara.

—No es un secreto, pero no me gusta que otros estén mirando— replicó ella. No me gusta que otros vean cómo me machacas. Todo el mundo sabía que Kenshin era más fuerte; era algo tácito, no hacía falta que se dijese, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta ver cómo paraba cada uno de sus mejores ataques como si fuese un lobo apartando a un cachorro insistente.

El combate comenzó de la misma forma que el día anterior, pero esta vez Kenshin no esperó tanto rato para dejar de huir. Kaoru solo había atacado dos veces cuando él comenzó a devolver los ataques. Ella tardó poco en darse cuenta que estaba usando siempre tres combinaciones de defensa-ataque. Cuando volvió a atacar, previó el golpe que daría él y se movió hacia el lado contrario. Lo esquivó. Kenshin cerró su guardia y ella atacó, creyendo que él se movería hacia atrás como era de esperar en ese tipo de ataque pero, al igual que había hecho el día anterior, fue contra ella. Sin embargo, esta vez no le sorprendió. Mantuvo una pierna atrás para no desequilibrarse y cuando él la empujó para derribarla y desarmarla, ella soltó su shinai, agarró a Kenshin por el bogu, pegándose a él y con la otra mano sujetó su shinai. Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. La fuerza con la que entró Kenshin, unido al agarre inesperado de Kaoru, hizo que los dos cayesen al suelo del tatami. Kaoru, nada más sentir su peso sobre ella y antes de que pudiese levantar el shinai, intentó una llave de piernas para quitárselo de encima, rodando sobre sí misma y saliendo por la derecha, intentando alcanzar su propia arma, pero Kenshin, de alguna manera increíblemente veloz que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, rodó también sobre el tatami y volvió a colocarse sobre ella, sentándose encima suya y poniéndole el shinai contra la careta. Los dos jadeaban, inmóviles.

—Las llaves... no están permitidas— dijo él, levantándose la careta, con la voz rota por su respiración. Tenía la coleta medio deshecha y los mechones de pelo rojo le caían sobre los hombros de forma desordenada. Kaoru se quitó también su careta y la dejó a un lado.

—Ya lo sé; solo me estaba divirtiendo— contestó, sonriendo. Kenshin la miró durante un par de segundos, sin decir nada, sin moverse. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Entonces se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte y le tendió una mano. Kaoru la tomó— Aún nos dará tiempo a un par de combates más.

Kenshin iba a colocarse la careta cuando la miró.

—¿Vais a salir, Kaoru-dono? —. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a cenar, pero no volveré tarde— contestó, colocándose la careta mientras sentía la mirada de Kenshin, escrutándola. Los dos alzaron de nuevo las guardias, preparándose. Kaoru atacó, atacó y volvió a atacar, mientras Kenshin frenaba y devolvía, esquivaba y marcaba. Sus espadas chocaban cada vez con más fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con más control. _Nos estamos descubriendo_, entendió Kaoru, recibiendo un marcado en la cadera, girando y volviendo a chocar contra él. Sintió de nuevo su fuerza, tan viva. _Ellos murieron en el Bakumatsu_, le había dicho Misao en su carta. Qué equivocada estaba. Con cada golpe, con cada movimiento, derribaba una puerta. _Está vivo,_ pensó, lanzándose contra él, que la apartó empujándola hacia un lado y marcándola en un brazo. Su ki llegaba a ella como una ráfaga de viento, como un huracán. Kaoru frenó y volvió a atacar.

_Me está hablando con su espada._

_Ojalá también pueda escuchar la mía._


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Se despertó en medio de la noche, sobresaltada, con el sudor apelmazándole el pelo contra la nuca. A su lado Misao dormía profundamente, de forma poco recatada, despatarrada sobre el futón, aparentemente ajena al horrible calor. La lluvia de otra tormenta de verano batía contra las puertas del dojo con violencia. Se inundará todo, pensó Kaoru, levantándose con rapidez. Abrió el shoji despacio para no despertar a Misao, aunque parecía imposible que nada pudiese hacerlo si no se había inmutado con el ruido de la tormenta. Se apoyó en la pared, manteniendo el equilibrio. He bebido demasiado sake, pensó, maldiciéndose a sí misma. Toda la engawa estaba empapada y el agua de la lluvia seguía entrando en el dojo. Yahiko, para variar, se había dejado las puertas abiertas. Estuvo tentada a despertarlo, pero al acercarse a su habitación lo oyó roncar y decidió que lo dejaría. A fin de cuentas, últimamente ni siquiera estaba dándole un verdadero entrenamiento, al menos no el que exigía el estilo que practicaban y no tenía ganas de que le reprochase nada, ella era perfectamente consciente; además y, tal vez, por encima de todo... No tenía ganas de que la viese en esas condiciones.

Mientras cogía un cubo de la cocina se fijó en las nueve flores de Hideki, más vivas y radiantes aún que el día anterior. La lluvia las revive, comprendió. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Había cenado mejor que nunca en su vida, en un precioso sitio occidental recién abierto, con camareros, hombres, que retiraban a una la silla para que se sentase en ella. Le había resultado curioso ver a un hombre sirviendo a una mujer; incluso cuando recibió en su dojo a Kenshin, había tardado en acostumbrarse al hecho de ver cómo él le servía a ella, al contrario de lo que marcaba la tradición. Bebieron una bebida europea, vino, que a diferencia de la cerveza, le había encantado, aunque no se había dado cuenta del efecto que causaba en su cuerpo hasta que se habían levantado. Hideki la había llevado a dar un paseo cerca del río y habían compartido espacio con otras muchas parejas. Se rieron mucho y se contaron algunas confidencias, la mayoría absurdas anécdotas de su infancia, aunque Kaoru se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda para hacer alguna revelación especial, como aquella historia casi olvidada de cuando su un amigo de su padre intentó que se prometiese con su hijo teniendo sólo doce años, y cómo ella se lo había quitado de encima amenazándolo con el bokken en un callejón de Tokio; si aceptas casarte conmigo, te esperaré cada día detrás de la puerta con mi espada, le había susurrado. Hideki, lejos de asustarse, creyó que era la mejor historia que había escuchado sobre cómo librarse de una boda indeseada. También a él le habían intentado encasquetar una prometida a los trece años, una chica de buena familia, mejor educación y gran belleza; Kaoru, por algún extraño motivo, no se sintió cómoda sabiendo que aquella muchacha era tan hermosa. Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que accidentalmente había escuchado decir a Kenshin unos meses atrás, mientras hablaba con Sanosuke en el patio; no había podido evitar oírles, aunque sabía que no estaba bien. "¿Y cómo era?", había preguntado Sanosuke; entonces Kaoru aún no sabía de quién hablaban. "Era... como la sakura" había contestado Kenshin, con una voz suave, casi un susurro. Eso la había intrigado lo suficiente como para agazaparse tras la columna, asomándose lo justo para mirarles. "¿Entonces era guapa?" preguntó Sanosuke. Kenshin había perdido su mirada en el infinito durante unos instantes antes de contestar. "Era preciosa", había dicho. Kaoru se alejó de allí con el corazón encogido y una sensación casi salvaje, como un aullido, creciéndole en las entrañas. Por primera vez en su vida, entendía lo que eran los celos.

—¿Y por qué no te casaste con ella, si era tan bonita? — preguntó. Al instante se dio cuenta de lo impertinente de su pregunta, pero quizás por el alcohol que había bebido, no añadió nada más. No pediría disculpas. ¿Tenía que escuchar en silencio cómo alababa la belleza de otra? Hideki la había cogido de la mano, en un gesto cariñoso.

—Porque no la amaba. Todavía soy de esos idiotas que esperan hasta encontrar la mujer de su vida— dijo, bajando la mirada. Kaoru sintió una punzada en el pecho. De camino al dojo pasaron junto al río y a lo lejos se fijó en el puente en que Kenshin la había besado. Algo parecido a... un beso. Kaoru miró hacia el cielo; no había ni una sola nube y las estrellas parecían ser más claras que nunca.

—Hideki, ¿sabes alguna historia de estrellas? — preguntó, sin quitar la mirada del firmamento. Él estaba a su lado, a la distancia justa para que sus brazos se rozasen, pero sin apenas tocarse. Le oyó hablar con una voz profunda y serena, clara.

—¿Conoces la Tanabata? —. Kaoru se sonrojó, recordando la del año anterior, cuando había sufrido la humillación de que Kenshin le pidiese matrimonio sin darse cuenta; en ese momento creyó que Misao tenía razón y se sintió desdichada, ilusa. ¿Había sido el vino? ¿O era algo que arrastraba desde entonces?

—Sí.

—Me refiero a la leyenda detrás de la Tanabata—. Kaoru le miró con interés.

—Mi padre me habló alguna de vez de dos estrellas que se juntaban, ¿es eso?

Hideki sonrió, dirigiendo la mirada al firmamento.

—Orihime, una princesa muy hermosa, se enamoró de Hikoboshi, un pastor de estrellas; él, por supuesto, también se enamoró de ella. Se casaron y, al no poder separarse el uno del otro, descuidaron sus tareas diarias, de modo que las estrellas de Hikoboshi se perdieron por el cielo, como ovejas descarriadas. El rey, padre de Orihime, los separó en el cielo, pero ella suplicó perdón a su padre, porque no podía vivir sin el hombre que amaba. Así que... el rey permitió que se viesen una vez al año. Ese es el día de la Tanabata. Ese día, tras un año esperando, surgía un puente que permitía que se encontrasen y se amasen en hasta el día siguiente, sin pensar en nada más que en ese momento.

Kaoru se quedó muda. Ella quería una historia así. Ella quería un hombre que estuviese dispuesto a dejar que las estrellas se desperdigasen por estar junto a ella y que fuese capaz de contar los días durante un año solo por verla una vez, una sola vez. Cogió la mano de Hideki, notando el calor del vino en las mejillas. Recordaba haber sentido la sorpresa de Hideki por el contacto. Recordaba la sensación de seguridad al hacerlo, como si hubiese tomado una decisión. Recordaba girarse hacia él y mirarle a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta, la que fuese.

—No puedo prometerte nada— recordaba haberle dicho, mirándole a los ojos—. Pero puedo darte este momento.

Hideki había sonreído, agradecido, como si sus palabras fuesen un regalo. Como si eso fuese suficiente.

—Es más de lo que podría soñar— contestó, atrayéndola hacia sí de la mano y besándola.

Ayer le había parecido todo tan romántico... Ahora se maldecía a sí misma. Kaoru no baka, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? se dijo. No tenía pensado que eso pasase, no iba a dejar que pasase. Sin embargo, pasó. Ella lo provocó. Lo provocó porque... ¿lo deseaba? Maldita sea, no podía pensar con claridad. Las estrellas, el vino, la calidez de la noche, su mano sobre la de ella...

"Era... preciosa".

Otra vez esa sensación en sus entrañas. No. Ella era un río y los ríos debían moverse; el agua estancada se pudre. Sin embargo... Hideki la había cogido de la cintura con delicadeza, moviéndola hacia sí y entonces sus bocas se encontraron y la lengua de él persiguió a la suya con una pasión que le hizo estremecerse. Se llevó la mano a los labios y los acarició despacio; ya no debía quedar nada de esa crema carmín que le había prestado Megumi.

Se mojó la cara para olvidar todas aquellas ideas que intentaba apartar de su mente. Tenía el estómago revuelto y el sabor a vino en la boca. Recordaba...

_Oh, Kami-sama_.

Recordaba cómo habían vuelto a besarse en la puerta del dojo y cómo las manos de Hideki la habían apretado demasiado contra él. Volvió a mojarse la cara. Él te quiere y tú no puedes corresponderle y, sin embargo, le das esperanzas, decía una voz en su cabeza. "Sólo somos amigos" le respondía ella. ¿Amigos? Amigo era Sanosuke. Eso que ella estaba haciendo no era correcto y tenía que frenarlo. Decidió meter la cara en el cubo de agua, así despertaría definitivamente de esa especie de neblina inapropiada de besos y caricias. Cogió aire y sumergió la cara. Entonces notó una mano en la espalda y abrió la boca para gritar, respirando sin querer dentro del agua. Sacó la cabeza y empezó a toser, luchando por encontrar el aire.

—Kaoru-dono, ¿estáis bien?— dijo Kenshin, sin quitar la mano de su espalda, mientras ella recuperaba la compostura, tosiendo. Le miró a través de los ojos llorosos. Tenía la yukata blanca de dormir empapada, así como el pelo, y levaba un cubo en la mano.

—Kenshin— contestó, ya respirando con normalidad— ¿Qué haces despierto?

—El dojo está encharcado— dijo con pesar, escurriendo el trapo que tenía entre las manos—. Se han mojado todas las armaduras, Kaoru-dono.

Ella ahogó un grito y corrió hacia el dojo. Kenshin la siguió.

—Kami-sama— murmuró, clavando la vista en el suelo y subiendo después hasta las paredes. Era cierto. El agua había entrado casi hasta el fondo y lo había empapado por todas partes; la madera estaba húmeda. Es importante que la madera nunca se moje, Kaoru-chan oyó decir a su padre, con su voz firme y cariñosa. Suspiró. Kenshin se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, usando los gi para contener el agua en las peores zonas; a juzgar por su aspecto, debía llevar por lo menos un par de horas en esa tarea. También tenía paños y toallas. Se fijó en sus movimientos, rápidos. Son esas manos las que manejan de forma maestra la espada, pensó, mirándole. La yukata blanca de dormir que vestía estaba empapada, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, intentando recobrar algo de lucidez y corrió hacia la cocina a por más trapos.

Tardaron otra hora en resolver lo peor y durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Kaoru intentaba que su cuerpo no evidenciase demasiado que había bebido, aunque se imaginaba que era obvio, pues de vez en cuando tropezaba sin sentido o caminaba sin conseguir mantener la rectitud. Sin embargo, Kenshin no hizo ni un solo comentario. Tampoco le preguntó dónde había estado hasta medianoche. Pero lo sabe, se dijo Kaoru, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras escurría los trapos y volvía a colocarlos en el suelo. _Lo sabe, ¿qué pensará de mí?_

—Hideki, yo... — le había dicho ella a Hideki, rompiendo el beso frente al dojo, las mejillas azoradas.

—Gomennasai— dijo él, llevándose una mano a la cara—. No debí... No quería, sé que eres una dama. No quiero ofenderte.

Ella levantó las cejas. ¿Una... dama?

—No es eso— dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Es que no está bien que hagamos esto sin estar comprometidos—. Al ver su cara, se apresuró a cogerle de la mano, nerviosa—. No puedo prometerte nada, ya te lo dije. Pero no podemos seguir así.

—No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, Kaoru— había contestado él. Normal, pensaba Kaoru mientras escurría un trapo en el pozo, con la tormenta, que seguía cayendo inclemente, encharcándola mientras lo hacía—. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres...?

—No lo sé— contestó ella, intentando ser sincera. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —. Estoy intentando hacer lo que me dice mi corazón, pero no quiero dañarte.

Se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que le resultaba sincerarse con Hideki, como si entre ellos las palabras naciesen y floreciesen solas. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla, dejando el tacto de sus labios en su piel.

—No tenemos prisa, Kaoru. Ahora que te he encontrado, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

_No se va a ir..._

_No tendré que correr a su habitación, cada noche, deseando que no decidiera marcharse._

La tormenta comenzaba a remitir y cada vez llovía menos. Kaoru había amontonado las armaduras inservibles en la entrada del dojo y las observaba, descalza, empapada.

—Kaoru-dono— dijo Kenshin, acercándose a ella. Se giró y le vio, igual de mojado, con una taza humeante en las manos—. _Sessha_ ha preparado té caliente. ¿Por qué no váis a poneros ropa seca?

Ella giró la vista hacia el charco de barro junto al pozo.

—No tengo. Yo... Eché todo a lavar ayer, Kenshin. Solo tengo limpios los kimonos de fiesta.

Kenshin sujetaba la taza, mirándola.

—¿Y la ropa de Misao-dono?

—Es más delgada que yo.

Además, ¿me voy a disfrazar de ninja? pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Claro que Kenshin seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de la estrambótica forma de vestir de Misao. A fin de cuentas, él no tenía ni idea de convencionalismos sociales.

—Pues os dejaré ropa de _sessha_— dijo, tendiéndole la taza humeante. Kaoru la cogió, como en trance. ¿Que iba a hacer qué? Kenshin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la engawa. Sus pies deslcazos chapoteaban sobre la madera húmeda, haciendo un simpático ruido.

_Chof, chof._

Miró hacia atrás, como si esperase que ella lo siguiera. Kaoru, todavía sorprendida, fue tras él. Pasó por delante del shoji de Yahiko, que seguía roncando, ajeno a todo y después delante del suyo propio. Se asomó y vio a Misao dormir, tapándose la cabeza con las mantas. Cerró despacio y siguió a Kenshin, deteniéndose en la puerta de su dormitorio. Él entró y observó, en la oscuridad, cómo su cabello y sus pies mojados iban dejando un pequeño rastro de agua sobre el suelo. El futón, como siempre, estaba perfectamente hecho. Si en algún momento había dormido no había sido allí. Miró la sakabato reposando contra la pared, en el mismo sitio donde él se había sentado la noche en que bebió sake por encima de sus posibilidades. Mientras escudriñaba la habitación con interés, maravillándose por el orden, Kenshin abrió su cajón y sacó dos yukatas. Una era la de color vino que vestía siempre y la otra era la oscura con la que se había ido a Kioto. Se volvió hacia ella y le mostró las dos. Ella pasó la mirada de una a otra, sin saber qué decir. Al final cogió la oscura; creyó que con la de color vino se sentiría demasiado Kenshin. Él le entregó también una hakama.

—Os quedará grande, pero si ponemos a secar esta ropa ahora, mañana estará lista— murmuró; hablaba en tono bajo, para no despertar a los demás—. Cuando os cambiéis, sessha la colgará— añadió, sonriendo de nuevo y saliendo de su habitación, cerrando el shoji tras de sí. Kaoru se quedó allí, en el dormitorio de Kenshin, sintiéndose extraña. Nunca había estado allí con la puerta cerrada y mucho menos... Sacudiendo la cabeza, empezó a desnudarse. Hasta entonces no había sido consciente del frío que tenía, pese a ser la noche calurosa. Kami-sama, espero no ponerme enferma antes del examen, pensó con amargura. Si perdía una oportunidad como aquella tal vez no se presentase otra parecida. Se puso la ropa de Kenshin, sorprendiéndose al ver que no le quedaba tan grande. Somos más o menos del mimo tamaño, pensó, girando sobre sí misma. Sin embargo, sí fue consciente del horrible estado de su yukata. La tela era gruesa, áspera al tacto y estaba llena de pequeñas bolitas. Y por dentro... Algunas zonas picaban lo suficiente como para volverla a una loca. ¿Por qué él no le habría dicho que necesitaba ropa nueva? Suspiró, rehaciendo la coleta de su cabello, todavía mojado, mientras cogía la ropa empapada que acababa de quitarse y salía de la habitación. Kenshin estaba en la entrada del dojo; había montado un tendedero improvisado en la engawa, fuera del alcance de otra supuesta lluvia y su ropa estaba ya tendida. Kaoru le tendió la bola que había hecho con la que se acababa de quitar y él fue separando prenda a prenda y colgándola. Se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando vio cómo tendía las vendas que se había quitado del pecho, pero no dijo nada. Se cerró la yukata con las manos, con cuidado. No tenía otras vendas que ponerse y no quería dar un espectáculo, aunque Kenshin no parecía darse cuenta.

—¿Os apetece el té? Sessha siente que se haya enfriado, pero todavía puede beberse — preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y buscó algún lugar seco donde sentarse en el dojo, pero no lo había. Todo el suelo estaba aún demasiado húmedo.

—¿Vamos a tu habitación? — dijo entonces. No había pensado en sus palabras hasta que las pronunció; incluso Kenshin, tan inocente, la miró con sorpresa—. Es el único sitio seco donde sentarnos, además de las otras habitaciones— añadió, sintiéndose imbécil al instante. Aclarar aquello había sido peor todavía que quedarse en silencio. Sin embargo, Kenshin sonrió.

—_Sessha_ calentará entonces un poco más de té; podéis ir yendo, Kaoru-dono— dijo, avanzando hacia la cocina.

_Chof, chof_.

Estaba tiritando. Cogió la manta del futón de Kenshin y se la echó por encima, sentándose en medio de la habitación. No había una mesa ni nada donde poder poner las cosas. Kami-sama, le había dado aquella habitación un año atrás y no se había preocupado por proporcionarle nada más, siquiera una mesa, o un estante, o incluso un espejo... Ella tenía todas esas cosas en su dormitorio, además de varias cajoneras donde guardar sus cosas y un armario. No tiene cojín, pensó entonces. Kenshin dormía contra la pared y ni siquiera le había dado un cojín. Suspiró. Era evidente que no había acertado en nada con él y, sin embargo, éĺ había decidido quedarse. Un hogar, había dicho. Antes dormía bajo un puente, solo. Que esté mejor aquí que bajo un puente no quiere decir que quiera ser algo más de ti. Pero... Pero la había besado.

_Algo... parecido a un beso._

—¿_Sessha_ puede pasar? — preguntó Kenshin, de pie al otro lado del shoji. Kaoru observó la sombra de su silueta, con su figura y su larga coleta perfiladas en negro. Se frotó la cara con la mano, intentando que desaparecieran los últimos rastros de vino. Aunque limpiar le había hecho espabilarse, todavía no se encontraba totalmente despierta. Además, estaba extenuada.

—Sí— contestó, acomodándose contra la pared. Kenshin abrió la puerta corredera ayudándose de su pierna y entró, sosteniendo un candil en una mano y dos tazas humeantes en la otra. Kaoru iba a levantarse, pero él fue más rápido. Colgó el candil en un gancho cerca de la pared donde estaba Kaoru y le tendió una de las tazas, cogiendo él la otra. Cuando iba a sentarse, ella frunció el ceño—. ¿No cierras la puerta?

Kenshin se detuvo a medio camino del suelo, mirándola con extrañeza.

—¿Cerrar la... puerta? — preguntó, como si no usasen el mismo idioma, con su mejor cara de idiota. Kaoru estuvo tentada a lanzarle la taza de té hirviendo a la cabeza.

—Misao y Yahiko están durmiendo. Además, hace frío fuera— añadió, arremolinándose dentro de la manta. Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, obediente. Cerró el shoji y, rodeando el futón, se sentó frente a Kaoru y tomó la taza de té en sus manos. Sopló suavemente y le dio un pequeño sorbo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas intentando secar el desastre cuando me levanté?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, mirando el fondo de su taza como si allí dentro hubiese algo de gran interés.

—Sessha no sabría deciros.

Por lo menos estuvo dos horas fregando, pensó Kaoru.

—Tendrías que haberme despertado. Es mi dojo, no puedo estar durmiendo sin hacer nada y tú mientras, solo, trabajando.

—Sessha no quería despertarnos por eso. Sessha creyó que él podría encargarse.

—No habrías podido tú solo. Maldita sea, está todo empapado. ¿Crees que se estropeará toda la madera?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La madera que eligió vuestro padre es fuerte. Resistirá. Si mañana hace sol, en un par de días quizás esté seca.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestros entrenamientos? No puedo perder dos días— se quejó, suspirando. Kenshin dio otro sorbo a su té.

—Sessha conoce otros lugares para entrenar. No os preocupéis por eso.

Kaoru probó el té. Sabía a frutas silvestres.

—¿Y este té? — preguntó, intrigada. Él sonrió.

—Jun-dono se lo dio a _sessha_— debió percibir la mirada de curiosidad de Kaoru, porque sonrió un poco más y añadió: — La... Sessha no sabe qué tratamiento usar con ella. La... esposa de sishou— pronunció la palabra "esposa" de forma lenta y confusa, evidenciando sus dudas al respecto. Kaoru rió.

—¿Pero Hiko-sama está casado? — preguntó, levantando las cejas. Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

—Sessha no sabe.

—No creo que estén casados. Te habrían invitado a la boda—. ¿Cómo no iba un maestro a invitar a su único discípulo? Por muy raras que fuesen las relaciones entre esos dos, a Kaoru siempre le había parecido que Hiko tenía un comportamiento casi paternal con Kenshin. Puede que fuese una suerte de padre loco, histriónico y maleducado, pero un padre a fin de cuentas—. Si no están casados, estarán prometidos— guardó silencio un momento, pensando—. Entonces viste a Hiko-sama.

—Sessha cenó ayer con ellos— contestó, bebiendo de nuevo—. Shishou vino a verse con el maestro que os examinará.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Se conocen? —. Kenshin asintió con la cabeza. La noche que no durmió en casa—. Ahora lo entiendo todo—. Kenshin levantó la vista, con gesto contrariado. Aunque no dijo nada, en su rostro se leía un enorme interrogante. Kaoru comenzó a sentir la rabia trepándole desde las entrañas—. Te ordenó él que me entrenases, ¿verdad? Por eso de un día para otro cambiaste de opinión. Ya sabía yo que no...

—No— le cortó Kenshin, mirándola fijamente—. Sessha lo pensó mejor.

Kaoru le miró inquieta, sin terminar de creérselo. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, mirando el techo. A veces tenía la sensación de que no controlaba nada de su vida, que todos los demás tenían más influencia que ella misma en lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder. Megumi, Misao, Hiko... Y entre todos, ella, dando tumbos de un lado a otro como un maldito molinillo de viento.

—¿Cómo es ella? — preguntó.

—¿Jun-dono? — dijo Kenshin; ella asintió—. Es culta. Tranquila... Elegante. Está muy enamorada de shishou— añadió, sonriendo a su taza. Kaoru se sorprendió por ese comentario. ¿Es que él no era un ignorante en esos temas?

—¿Sabe cocinar? — preguntó Kaoru. Kenshin asintió con la cabeza. Claro, todas las mujeres del mundo sabían cocinar menos ella, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Resopló. Muchas veces se había preguntado si Tomoe cocinarla bien. Una parte de ella prefería no saber la respuesta, aunque parecía más que obvia. Habían vivido medio año aislados en el medio de la nada, alimentándose de las cosas que les daba la huerta. Ella habría cocinado para los dos, seguro. ¿También habría hecho las tareas de la casa, como se esperaba de una mujer? ¿Le acompañaría en silencio, afirmando todas sus aseveraciones, sin manifestar nunca su propia opinión? Apartó el pensamiento de su mente con todas sus fuerzas, enterrándolo. No tenía sentido pensar esas cosas. No tenía sentido tener celos de alguien fallecido. Sin embargo... —. ¿Era guapa?

Kenshin la miró con sorpresa. "Era... preciosa".

—_Sessha_ no se fijó— contestó un par de segundos después, educadamente. Kaoru sintió ganas de lanzarle de nuevo la taza a la cabeza.

—¿Y te dijo cuándo será la boda? Tendremos que ahorrar un poco para comprarte algo de ropa. No puedes ir con esto— contestó, tocando la yukata que ella misma llevaba puesta. Kenshin levantó una ceja.

—_Sessha_ no cree que shishou vaya a casarse.

Kaoru no comprendía. ¿No acababa de decirle que Jun-chan era su mujer?

—¿No me has dicho que era su esposa? —. Kenshin rió y su risa sorprendió a Kaoru. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—_Sessha_ dijo _esposa_ porque no sabía qué palabra utilizar.

—Para ser la esposa de alguien hay que estar casados— replicó Kaoru, irritada. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente entender algo de convenciones sociales? De esa manera era imposible comunicarse—. Sin matrimonio, no hay esposa.

—_Sessha_ cree... — empezó, con un tono de voz suave, mientras dejaba la taza sobre el suelo y miraba a Kaoru. ¿Qué era esa mirada? —. Sessha cree que dos personas pueden estar juntas sin estar casadas. _Sessha_ no sabe si existe una palabra para definirlo, pero _esposa_ podría servir.

Kaoru sintió cómo el corazón le botaba en el pecho. Sin embargo...

—No, no. No estoy de acuerdo— replicó, agitando la cabeza mientras se deshacía de la manta, apartándola; el enfado comenzaba a acalorarla, haciéndole olvidar el frío de la tormenta—. Un hombre y una mujer pueden conocerse hasta cierto punto. Después deben comprometerse. Y después, casarse. Y después, tener hijos. Es así.

—No siempre es así— dijo él; su voz sonó extrañamente firme. Kaoru lo miró con indignación. ¿De verdad iba a llevarle la contraria en eso?

—Claro que sí— respondió, sin poder evitar alzar un poco la voz—. Tu maestro está prometido, seguro. Si no no viviría con esa mujer. No se puede, no es posible.

—No están prometidos— insistió Kenshin. ¿Desde cuándo es tan cabezota?, se preguntó, mirándolo como si acabase de conocerlo. Sin embargo no vio nada nuevo en él; su gesto era el mismo que tenía cuando le preguntó si podía entrenar con ella y respondió simplemente "no".

—¿Entonces viven en pecado?

—¿En... pecado? — preguntó Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué es eso?

Kaoru bufó. Era evidente que no la estaba tomando en serio.

—Un pecado es algo malo, algo que va en contra de la moral. Y vivir en pecado... ¿No sabes lo que es vivir en pecado?

—No— contestó él, con gesto serio. Ella se acomodó en su sitio, intentando mantener la alma. Kami-sama, ojalá Megumi estuviese presente.

—Vivir en pecado significa que un hombre y una mujer viven juntos sin estar casados.

—¿Como nosotros? — preguntó entonces. Kaoru estuvo a punto de escupir todo el té contra su cara.

—¡NO! — lo dijo tan fuerte que al instante se tapó la boca, arrepentida. Era imposible que Yahiko y Misao no lo hubiesen escuchado—. No, Kenshin. Viven juntos, duermen juntos, quiero decir, en el mismo futón... Como si estuviesen casados... pero sin estarlo.

—Así vivía con Tomoe— dijo de pronto. Kaoru le miró con un gesto de sorpresa imposible de esconder. Él prácticamente nunca hablaba de Tomoe, al menos no con ella. Su cabeza intentaba articular una respuesta, una palabra, algo, pero parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

"Era... preciosa".

—Creía que os habiais casado— consiguió decir al fin, en un murmullo, sin poder esconder su angustia. Kenshin fijaba la vista en sus manos.

—No, no hubo boda. Dijimos que estábamos casados y con eso fue suficiente— dijo; se abrió entre ellos un silencio profundo, casi como una grieta. Kaoru podía sentirla incluso físicamente—. ¿Queréis que sessha haga más té?

—Sí, por favor— dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su mente no. Cuando Kenshin salió por la puerta se fijó en que todavía era de noche y no pudo evitar pensar en el lirio que todavía estaba en la cocina, en el jarrón, junto a las nueve flores de Hideki.

* * *

Mientras el agua hervía, Kenshin se mojó la cara dos o tres veces. El cansancio comenzaba a atraparle en un abrazo demasiado apretado, casi ahogándole. La anterior noche había dormido apenas dos horas y esta... Esta ninguna. Cuando Kaoru salió del dojo tras el entrenamiento encontró que había una gran cantidad de tareas que podrían mantenerlo ocupado, de modo que tras darse un baño, comenzó barriendo cada estancia, para seguir por el patio y la engawa. Cuando no hubo más por barrer, cogió un trapo y quitó el polvo de cada esquina. Ordenó las armaduras, los gis y las hakamas de entrenamiento, clasificó los bokken y los shinai por tamaños y decidió que era un buen momento para podar algunos arbustos que comenzaban a desaforarse en el jardín. Estaba con esa tarea cuando Yahiko apareció reclamando la cena; iba acompañado por Misao y Megumi, así que se metió en la cocina y, tras remangarse, comenzó su nueva tarea. Pelar verduras, cortar verduras, cocer arroz, preparar la mesa... Megumi había traído anguila, así que también la cocinó. Mientras hacía todas aquellas tareas las nueve flores que él mismo había puesto en agua parecían llamarle a gritos y en su mente formaban la palabra baka.

La cena había trascurrido bien, de no ser por las constantes peleas entre Sanosuke y Megumi por un lado y, por el otro, Misao y Yahiko. Él comió en silencio, contestando con una sonrisa a las preguntas directas e intentando no tomar partido en lo demás. La anguila estaba buena, la verdura estaba bien, pero él no dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a la puerta del dojo, esperando que se abriese. Cuando terminaron de cenar ya había caído la noche. Megumi le ayudó a recoger mientras charlaba sin cesar de los nuevos productos occidentales que habían llegado a la clínica; dijo algo de una crema para ahuyentar mosquitos y de un bálsamo para los labios que convertía a cualquier mujer en una diosa. Desde la cocina Kenshin no veía la puerta, así que por dentro sólo deseaba que Megumi parase de hablar para poder detectar cualquier sonido, aunque no dijo nada; se limitó a escucharle y asentir con una sonrisa.

Megumi y Sanosuke se marcharon tarde, cerca de las once, y Misao y Yahiko se fueron a dormir. Ninguno de sus amigos hizo ni un solo comentario sobre Kaoru, de modo que fue consciente de que todos sabían dónde estaba. Se sentía extraño, como si alguien intentase ocultarle un secreto que llevase tatuado en la frente. ¿Por qué lo hacían? No era tonto. Sabía que si Kaoru había salido a cenar, estaría con Fujame-san, pero no comprendía la conducta de sus amigos. ¿Le protegían? ¿Protegían a Fujame-san? Agitó la cabeza, olvidando esa última posibilidad. No quería pensar que sus amigos creyesen necesario proteger a otra persona de él.

El té estaba ya listo. Llenó las dos tazas mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida a la luna, a través de la ventana. Las nubes seguían en el cielo, pero parecían haberse apartado justo en el punto exacto para mostrarla, redonda y rotunda, como una promesa.

_Espérame_.

La noche anterior, mientras todos dormían, había comenzado la tormenta. A Kenshin no le asustaban; había vivido demasiado tiempo con Hiko en la montaña, donde los rayos y los truenos durante el invierno eran tan habituales como las abejas en primavera o las setas en el otoño. Cualquier otra noche le habría gustado sentir el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el shoji, como un sonido casi de arruyo, pero no esa. Le impedía escuchar la puerta del dojo. Quería silencio. Un recuerdo oscuro vino a él como una patada imprevista; una calle oscura de Kioto, una tormenta. El Bakumatsu. Allí también había maldecido la lluvia que le distraía el oído, el más importante de los sentidos. El trueno que bramaba en un momento inoportuno podía tapar el sonido de una katana desenvainándose, podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Pasaba ya la medianoche. _Kenshin no baka, no estás en el Bakumatsu. No hay ninguna katana acechándote._

_Kaoru no es tu propiedad._

Había dejado de llover un rato y fue entonces cuando la puerta del dojo se abrió. Él había cerrado los ojos y estaba decidido a ignorar cualquier sonido del exterior, aunque su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle. Últimamente esa era una sensación demasiado frecuente. Respiró profundo mientras sentía a Kaoru caminar por la engawa y entrar en su dormitorio. Suspiró. Tal vez entonces podría dormir... Soñó algo, pero cuando despertó no podía recordar el qué. No era de día... Había sido la tormenta, otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión más fuerte. Se levantó descalzo para no despertar a nadie y se encontró el dojo inundado. Comenzó a reunir trapos y toallas...

Caminó con las dos tazas por la engawa, dirigiéndose al dormitorio, a su dormitorio. Era extraño pensar que al abrir la puerta se encontraría allí a Kaoru. Extraño pero, al mismo tiempo... familiar. Sentarse allí con ella vestida con su ropa y envuelta en su manta, compartiendo té durante la madrugada, alumbrados por la luz tenue de una vela era lo más privado que había hecho con nadie en los últimos trece años. Incluso había hablado con naturalidad de Tomoe. Kaoru, de alguna manera, hacía fácil lo imposible.

—Este es distinto— dijo Kaoru al probar el té, dando un pequeño sorbo. Había vuelto a taparse con su manta, usándola como si fuese una capa. Kenshin soplaba su taza con suavidad.

—Es _kocha_— contestó, observando su color oscuro—. Megumi se lo dio a _sessha_ hace unas semanas. Dijo que es bueno para las noches, porque no quita el sueño.

Kaoru lo miró por encima de su taza; pese a la leve luz de la vela, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

—¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir? — preguntó de pronto. Kenshin la miró sin entender—. Me das un té para dormir. A lo mejor es tarde y estás cansado.

—Es tarde y estamos cansados— asintió Kenshin, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza humeante; está delicioso—, pero _sessha_ preferiría que Kaoru-dono se quedase un poco más.

Ella sonrió con un gesto tan inocente que sintió cómo el corazón le batía contra el pecho. Respiró con calma. Para el arte del batto hacen falta tres cosas...

Bebieron durante un rato en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Nunca lo había sentido así entre ellos. La noche cálida y tormentosa había dado paso a una madrugada más fría y Kenshin agradeció el calor de la taza de té en sus manos.

—¿Tienes frío? — preguntó entonces Kaoru, como si pudiese leerle la mente. Él alzó la vista y la miró.

—_Sessha_ está bien.

—Eres un mentiroso— replicó ella, levantando una ceja en la mejor de sus miradas acusadoras—. Ven— añadió, extendiendo su brazo derecho como si fuese una grulla abriendo las alas. Él la miró sin moverse. ¿Qué espera de mí?

_...Una vida plena_.

Se puso de pie y se movió hacia Kaoru para volver a sentarse allí, a su lado, donde ella le indicaba. Estaban muy cerca. Kaoru recolocó la manta de modo que los tapase a ambos. Ya había estado así una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, pero entonces era un asesino esperando a la muerte. Ahora era otra cosa... Todavía no sabía muy bien cuál, pero ya no estaba esperando. Tomó la esquina de la manta y se tapó bien con ella, acomodándose junto a Kaoru. Su cercanía le daba una calidez más allá de lo físico. Sonrió.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? — preguntó ella, mirándole. Kenshin señaló con la barbilla su taza, allí donde había estado sentado antes.

—_Sessha_ olvidó su taza— dijo, sonriendo. En ese momento la distancia entre donde estaba y el té le parecía un auténtico océano; entonces Kaoru extendió la mano y cogió la suya, tendiéndosela. Se había movido despacio para que la manta no dejase de taparles en ningún momento.

—Toma, bebe de la mía—. Kenshin la cogió, aceptándola con alivio—. Ahora que he cogido la postura no pienso dejar que te muevas— murmuró, apretándose un poco más contra su brazo y tapándose bien con la manta. Kenshin bebió de su taza. _Sabe... dulce_, pensó. El té negro no debía saber dulce. Recordó el beso bajo el puente; fue tan rápido... Fue tan breve, tan sutil, que no pudo descubrir su sabor. Sin embargo, ahora...

_Besa a Kaoru-chan y hazle el amor como es debido._

La voz de su maestro llegó acompañada de un rubor incontrolable y deseó que Kaoru no le mirase en ese momento. Contrólate, se ordenó a sí mismo.

_Para el arte del batto hacen falta tres cosas.._.

—Kenshin, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo— dijo Kaoru. Su voz sonaba distinta de la habitual, más seria, quizás más profunda. Él se quedó inmóvil, esperando que continuase—. Mi padre murió en la guerra, ya lo sabes. Cuando se fue... Cuando se despidió de mí, me hizo prometerle algo. Me hizo prometer que nunca usaría el estilo Kamiya Kasshin para arrebatar una vida, no importa de quién fuese ni qué hubiese hecho. Me dijo... Me dijo que él tenía que ir a luchar, por el nuevo Japón y que no sabía qué pasaría si lograba volver. Yo no entendía. Él... Me dijo que tal vez, aunque volviese, ya no sería el mismo. Que nunca sería el mismo. Yo le juré que le querría no importa qué hiciese, que me daba igual a cuantos matase con tal de volver. Que eso no lo cambiaría. Estábamos aquí, en esta habitación. Era la mía de niña. Él me dijo: "Kaoru-chan, cuando quitas una vida, una parte de tu alma muere... Pero eso no es lo peor. Otra parte nace. Una oscura que nunca se alejará de ti". Yo... Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente cuando se quita la vida a otra persona?

Kenshin cerró los ojos y sintió el peso de su espada en la mano, ahora vacía. Su cuerpo entonces era liviano. _Era un niño_, se dijo. Pero no era eso. Era otro peso el que todavía no soportaban sus hombros. Respiró. Kaoru olía a jazmines. Siempre supo que algún día ella haría preguntas y él tendría que ofrecer algunas respuestas.

_Una vida que merezca la pena.._.

—¿De verdad queréis saberlo? — preguntó, apoyando la cabeza contra la cabeza, con los ojos todavía cerrados. El ki de Kaoru era una llama y él, un mosquito quemándose. Demasiado cerca. Su brazo apretado contra el de él—. A lo mejor _sessha_ no tiene vuestra respuesta.

_Una vida..._

Entonces ella cogió su mano derecha. La cogió sin dudar, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Kenshin observó cómo lo hacía, como si lo viese desde lejos; como si no fuese él quien estaba allí sentado, junto a Kaoru.

—Quizás no tengas la mía, pero tienes la tuya, Kenshin. Esa es la que te estoy pidiendo.

Ella movió su pulgar, acariciando sus nudillos. Acaricia mi mano...

Respiró. No era fácil.

—Es distinto a cualquier otra cosa— empezó, despacio, hablando con suavidad. Miró las manos de ambos, sintiendo el calor de Kaoru—. La primera vez fue... no sentí nada. Antes de hacerlo todos mis camaradas creyeron que me rompería, que no lo aguantaría. Shishou siempre me dijo que yo era débil, pero... Me lavé las manos y dormí. Nunca supe su nombre. A partir de ahí se hizo más fácil. Era tan sencillo... Algunas veces... Algunas veces me gustó. Recuerdo una vez, cuando el Shinsengumi mató a tres de mis compañeros de armas. Eran siete... Los maté a todos. Recuerdo que cada vez que mi espada atravesaba a uno de ellos, sentía placer. Quería seguir. Sentí sabia al ver que solo eran siete—. Se detuvo, sintiendo su corazón latir rítmico, despacio. Kaoru se había tensado a su lado, podía sentirlo. Suspiró, dejando que el aire saliese despacio de sus pulmones—. Si sentí algo en ese tiempo, no lo recuerdo. Todo olía a sangre, todo sabía a sangre. Pero no recuerdo la culpa; eso vino después. Nunca tuve dudas. Nunca... hasta que conocí a Tomoe.

_Tú... haces que llueva sangre._

—¿Ella te vio...? — preguntó Kaoru en un susurro. Sus dedos ya no le acariciaban, aunque no había retirado la mano. Kenshin mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sí. Una vez... Habíamos salido a cenar. Me emboscaron y le dije que se fuera, pero no quiso. Me dijo que quería verlo. Ella creía que si me veía matar tal vez podría entenderlo.

—¿Y lo entendió? —. Kenshin abrió los ojos.

—No. No lo entendió porque no puede entenderse. Eran muchos hombres. Cuando llegamos al hostal, ella estaba llena de sangre. Tenía... — tenía pedazos en el cabello; pedazos de esos hombres—. La arrastré a mi oscuridad y no pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta— contestó, en un susurro. Entonces sintió de nuevo los dedos de Kaoru moverse sobre su palma. ¿_Me está acariciando?_ _Mi mano derecha. La mano que dirige el corte de la espada._

—Yo creo que sí lo encontró— dijo entonces, apretando su agarre—. Te protegió. Ese es un buen camino de vuelta. A lo mejor... A lo mejor fuiste tú el que no la entendió a ella. Morir protegiendo a la persona a la que amas no es una mala forma de morir.

_Ya ha florecido en Otsu, Anata._

Kenshin se giró y la miró. Kaoru había comprendido en tan poco tiempo lo que él tardó más de diez años. _Porque ella no tiene ninguna parte oscura en su alma_, pensó. _Ella es luz, del principio al final; una luz tan fuerte que ni mis sombras pueden opacarla_.

_Ya ha florecido en Otsu y también aquí..._

—Daría mi vida porque ella viviese— dijo entonces, en un susurro. Kaoru apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, acercándose aún más; no podían estar más juntos, no había ya espacio entre ellos. _Es tan cálida... Es como si todo su ki abrazase el mío_—. Vuestro padre tenía razón. Matar abre puertas del alma que deberían estar siempre cerradas. Genera odio y el odio genera más odio. Al final... Al final no queda nada.

—Pero tú no volverás a matar— afirmó ella, alzando un poco la vista para mirarle. Kenshin también la miro. Incluso con la escasa luz podía ver el brillo azul de sus ojos, tan llenos de vida. _Puedo sentir cómo arde... ¿Por... mí?_

—Nunca— dijo. Entonces deslizó su pulgar por la palma de su mano, allí donde los dos se unían. Fue un roce suave pero sintió que se le erizaba el pelo en la nuca y el corazón le daba un brinco en el pecho. Quería volver a besarla. Quería hacerlo, como una necesidad. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada y a acomodarse en su hombro.

—Le habrías gustado... a mi padre. Te habría querido... como a un hijo...— susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados, entre la vigilia y el sueño—. Tanto... como... yo.

Kenshin sonrió para sí. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Kaoru... Su primer contacto con ella había sido una amenaza de muerte seguida de un bokken contra su cara. _Entonces ella ya era fuego, aunque yo todavía no lo sabía._ Sintió la respiración de Kaoru, rítmica. _Duerme_, se dijo. Pensó en cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación; también pensó en recostarla en el futón, pero, simplemente... No quería. Cada vez que ella respiraba sentía el movimiento contra su brazo. Sus dedos se habían aflojado un poco, pero todavía le sujetaban, como si en sueños temiese que se escapase. Apoyó su mejilla contra su pelo y se llenó con su olor a jazmín. _Podría derrotar a un millón de Shishios,_ pensó y soltó una risa en voz alta que le hizo sorprenderse. Reía de alivio y de... ¿felicidad?

Pero ella salió esta noche...

No importaba. No ahora. No en ese instante. Movió la mejilla con suavidad contra su cabello, acariciándolo y puso un suave beso en él.

—Buenas noches, Kaoru.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! Os dejo un capítulo breve. Espero que os guste.

Quiero agradecer las review que me estáis dejando, las valoro mucho. Me dan mucha fuerza para seguir escribiendo. A veces no las contesto todas porque solo me aparecen en el correo y no las tengo delante mientras escribo el capítulo, pero prometo que las leo y las valoro muchísimo, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlas. Mañana en el siguiente capítulo las contestaré todas. GRACIAS!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Se ató las cuerdas del bugu mientras intentaba recobrar el control sobre su respiración. A unos pocos metros los muchachos ya habían comenzado el entrenamiento por parejas hacía un buen rato y Hideki, probablemente cansado de esperarla, estaba con ellos. Maldijo para sí su irresponsabilidad. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse dormida de aquella manera? Aunque... _Aunque no he sido la única,_ pensó, sonrojándose. Sacudió la cabeza y se colocó los guantes, cogiendo el men y el shinai. Fujame-san le hizo un gesto desde el centro de la sala, indicándole que esperase y así lo hizo. Se quedó allí, quieta, preparada, sintiendo la mirada furtiva de alguno de los alumnos sobre ella. Sabía que no dejaba de sorprenderles que una mujer fuese maestra; sorprenderles y, en cierta medida, molestarles, aunque no lo mostrase de manera evidente. "No les ofende que una mujer practique kendo", le había dicho Hideki durante su cita de la noche anterior, con una copa de vino en la mano; "lo que les ofende es que una mujer pueda vencelles".

Pocos minutos después Fujame-san indicó a los chicos el cambio de ejercicio y pidió a uno de los más avanzados que continuase con la clase; entonces se acercó a Kaoru, ya con el men retirado, sonriendo. Se había recogido parte del cabello en un pequeño moño y estaba especialmente atractivo. Ella comenzó a disculparse antes siquiera de darle opción de saludar.

—_Gomennasai_ Hideki, anoche la tormenta encharcó toda la entrada del dojo y me pasé toda...

—_Yare, yare_— dijo él, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Kaoru casi pudo notar la mirada de todos los estudiantes sobre ellos y sintió al instante el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas; como si se diese cuenta, Hideki retiró las manos con rapidez—. No te preocupes. Vamos a la otra sala.

La sala contigua era mucho más pequeña, pero solían usarla para sus entrenamientos; al ser solo dos no necesitaban demasiado espacio.

—No me gusta ser impuntual— murmuró Kaoru, mirando su máscara con pesar. Hideki cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

—Lo sé; no tienes que preocuparte. Anoche nos excedimos un poco... con el vino— añadió, sonriendo de una forma... ¿Pícara? Kaoru notó otra vez el rubor subiendo hasta sus mejillas.

_Anoche_...

Se colocó la máscara con rapidez y empuñó su shinai, intentando de esa manera disimular su vergüenza.

Si intentaba recordar algo de la noche anterior se formaba ante sí una densa neblina, casi física. Sabía dónde había estado, sabía qué cosas había hecho y, sin embargo, era como si todo flotase, como si ella misma flotase de un lugar a otro, como un ente. Se veía en el restaurante, bebiendo vino y probando los manjares occidentales que le iban sirviendo; se veía junto al río, besando a Hideki. Recordaba su calor, su agarre fuerte, su ansiedad por besarla más, por tenerla todavía más cerca, su respiración entrecortada, su olor. Recordaba su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, demasiado abajo. _Demasiado abajo para dos... ¿dos qué?_ En la puerta del dojo había vuelto a suceder. No podía culpar al vino; sería injusto hacerlo. Ella estaba consciente. Ella lo había consentido; no, no era eso. Ella lo había querido. Sacudió la cabeza, deseando que Hideki atacase cuanto antes. Necesitaba concentrarse en la espada para olvidarse de la noche anterior.

Hideki atacó y Kaoru lo frenó. Sus espadas chocaron una, dos, tres veces. Era fácil. Era demasiado fácil. Kaoru atacó sin usar toda su fuerza; no podía hacerlo si no quería que el combate durase tres segundos y, aún así, aún controlándose, sentía que él luchaba por parar cada golpe como si fuesen ataques realmente fuertes. Dio un paso atrás, dándole una pequeña tregua. ¿_Es así como se siente Kenshin cuando pelea conmigo?_

Recordaba otras cosas de la noche pasada, algunas de ellas eran como pequeños flashes, como relámpagos en medio de la nada. Recordaba el cabello mojado de Kenshin goteando sobre el tatami; sus manos, llenas de cicatrices, escurriendo un trapo encharcado. Recordaba el momento en que se sentó junto a ella, el instante en que su cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Recordaba cómo él había hablado entre susurros, como si estuviese contándole un secreto. Aunque su mente no podía reconstruir toda la conversación, sí escuchaba su voz, suave, casi como una caricia. No sabía todo lo que se habían dicho pero sí recordaba una cosa.

_Daría mi vida porque ella viviese._

Hideki atacó de nuevo, con algo más de fuerza. _Insuficiente_, se dijo. No obstante, debía reconocer que había mejorado mucho, lo bastante como para vencer a cualquier de los aprendices del dojo. Eso le permitía entrenarlos, aunque no tuviese nivel para hacerlo. Era casi como si ella hubiese dejado que Yahiko recibiese a nuevos alumnos, pero no había otra alternativa. Kaoru no podía ya dar esas clases, no al menos durante los pocos días que quedaban antes de su examen. Debía entrenarse duramente si quería pasar la prueba. Se defendió de otro ataque de Hideki. Fácil. Fácil como un león apartándose al cachorro molesto. Al apartarse, casi por instinto, giró la espada y marcó a Hideki en una pierna, tal y como Kenshin había hecho con ella; usó el mismo movimiento y frenó el golpe a tiempo, sintiendo el corazón en la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era una técnica de su estilo. _Kaoru, céntrate_ se dijo a sí misma, luchando por recobrar la compostura.

Esa mañana se había despertado por el calor del sol filtrándose a través del shoji y quemándole suavemente la nariz. Había apretado los ojos, intentando girarse en el futón para escapar de la luz, pero había sido imposible, porque no estaba en ningún futón. Estaba sentada, apoyada en... Abrió los ojos de golpe y, apenas sin moverse, vio a su lado a Kenshin. Estaba dormido. Sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado, una mezcla de confusión, calma, nerviosismo y... ¿Y qué más? Sus manos... Sus manos estaban agarradas, con los dedos entrelazados. _Kami_... Se fijó en él, con el descaro del que sabe que no puede ser descubierto. Realmente, decir que se fijó en él no sería suficiente. Lo examinó como si fuese un animal extinto recién descubierto. Sus ojos pasaron por cada centímetro de su rostro, deteniéndose aquí y allá, guardándolo todo en su memoria. Su oreja, la única que podía ver desde donde estaba; ¿siempre había sido así? Había una cicatriz en ella, como si hubiese recibido un corte. El cabello rojo derramándose sobre parte sobre su propio hombro, parte sobre el de ella, recogido en la coleta. Quería tocarlo, pero no lo hizo. Debía conformarse con observar. Se detuvo mucho tiempo en su rostro. Miró sus cejas, un poco más oscuras que su pelo; sus ojos... Tenía unas pestañas que habrían sido la envidia de cualquier mujer. Bajo el ojo derecho tenía un pequeño lunar; ya lo había visto otras veces, pero nunca había podido fijarse de esa manera. Se había sentido como si estuviese robando algo, como si estuviese quitándole a la fuerza algo que él no le había dado, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Miró su nariz, pequeña, casi infantil. A veces la arrugaba cuando estaba preocupado, o cuando algo le incomodaba y en ese gesto era muy fácil ver lo que quedaba del pequeño Kenshin al que Hiko torturaba en su montaña. Entonces se fijó en sus labios. Pensó en las palabras de Misao. Algo parecido a... un beso. Ella entonces no estaba segura, pero ahora sí. Había cariño en su beso, pero faltaban otras cosas. Otras cosas que ella necesitaba sentir. Pasión. Deseo. Un amor adulto. El cuerpo de Hideki apretando el suyo, diciéndole sin palabras que quería convertirla en su mujer. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo... Sin embargo sólo con su roce, Kenshin había conseguido más de lo que Hideki logró con sus besos, incluso cuando los de él podían quitarle el sentido y hacerle abandonarse a toda idea de moral. Kenshin, con su estúpido roce infantil, le había arrancado una promesa.

_Espérame_.

Promesa que, por otro lado, había incumplido unas cuantas veces. _Mantén siempre tu palabra, Kaoru-chan_, le había enseñado su padre desde niña. Y allí estaba ella, haciendo el molinillo de viento. Quería ser un río y se había convertido en un remolino sin sentido, girando sobre sí misma una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin forma de frenar aquello.

Hideki se recompuso de su ataque y volvió a la carga. Una defensa alta, una defensa baja. Esquivar, atacar, defender. Era muy previsible. No había ninguna técnica que no le conociese, porque ella se las había enseñado todas. Antes de que él avanzase un paso ella ya sabía lo que haría; descubrió, con un pesar casi doloroso, que Kenshin debía sentirse así cuando cruzaban sus espadas. ¿_Y qué pensabas, estúpida_? le recriminó la dura voz dentro de su cabeza; ¿_creías que el legendario hitokiri invencible del Bakumatsu peleaba contigo de igual a igual?_

No podría decir cuanto tiempo había estado mirándole. No podía moverse, no quería moverse. Clavó los ojos en su mano, allí donde los dos estaban unidos, la de él bajo la de ella. Era su mano derecha, con la que dirigía la espada. Se fijó en las cicatrices de sus dedos y como movida por una locura fortuita, movió su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, acariciando su piel con suavidad, sintiendo la rugosidad de las viejas quemaduras.

—¿Kaoru...dono? — susurró Kenshin. Ella no le miró. Sentía tanta vergüenza que no sabía ni qué decir. Él se movió un poco, acomodándose, pero no soltó su mano, de modo que fue Kaoru la que deshizo el agarre entre ambos.

—Es tardísimo— murmuró, moviéndose para ponerse en pie. Al apartarse ligeramente se dio cuenta de que no llevaba vendas en el pecho y esforzó por cerrar su yukata con la mano derecha, al borde de un infarto. Sin embargo Kenshin la agarró de la mano que ella había soltado con suavidad, impidiéndole levantarse. Se quedó paralizada, sin mover un solo músculo. Entonces él pasó su pulgar por su palma, acariciándola y sin decir nada, se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó, cerrando los ojos.

_Kenshin es un caballero_... La voz de Megumi resonaba en su cabeza. _Los caballeros tienen sus largos procesos de cortejo._

Sintió el tacto de sus labios y de su nariz contra su piel. Después él soltó su mano despacio y la miró con una sonrisa. Kaoru, sin decir nada, abrumada, se puso en pie y abrió el shoji. Entonces se encontró con Yahiko, que parecía a punto de llamar. La miró con la misma cara que habría puesto si acabase de encontrarse un fantasma.

—¡Yahiko! — le gritó, cerrándose con más ímpetu la yukata—. ¿Qué haces ahí espiando como un pervertido?

Yahiko se sonrojó.

—Yo estaba... Estaba buscando a Kenshin. No sabía que estarías ahí dentro— dijo, superado por los acontecimientos. Mierda, pensó Kaoru—. El... el dojo todavía está mojado y no pude... No pudimos encender el fuego para el desayuno.

Cuando acabó de decir aquello se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Kenshin pasó junto a Kaoru y salió de su propia habitación, cogiéndole con suavidad del gi.

—Vamos a ver qué le pasa a ese fuego— le dijo con su habitual sonrisa dulce. Yahiko asintió con la cabeza mientras Kaoru resoplaba y huía hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera podía ponerse su ropa de siempre, tendría que andar por el dojo con la maldita yukata de Kenshin. Y además... Además... Miró el sol en el cielo, brillante.

—¡NO PUEDE SER!

Sintiendo la mirada de Kenshin y de Yahiko girarse hacia ella, salió corriendo, cogió las tres cosas que no habían quedado embarradas por la inundación del día anterior, las metió de cualquier forma en el macuto, se encerró en el baño para vendarse con las vendas todavía húmedas de la noche anterior y emprendió una carrera imposible hacia el dojo de Hideki, maldiciéndose durante todo el camino.

El entrenamiento fue corto, porque cuando llegó al dojo ya pasaba un par de horas de su hora habitual. Meditaron todos juntos durante unos minutos, despidieron a los muchachos y a Kaoru no le pasó desapercibida las miradas que le lanzaron un par de ellos, los que debían tener más o menos su edad.

—Mocosos— murmuró, agachándose a beber agua del manantial del patio. A su lado escuchó la risa clara de Hideki.

—No te enfades con ellos. Simplemente son jóvenes y tienen ojos— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Kaoru frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Pues como vuelvan a mirarme así, pronto dejarán de tenerlos— replicó, secándose el agua de la boca con la mano. Hideki volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza—. Parece que no te molesta.

—¿Molestarme? — preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido. Kaoru resopló. En eso Hideki y Kenshin se parecían: no consideraban a otros hombres una competencia—. ¿Debería molestarme?

—Tú sabrás— contestó, elevando las cejas—. Yoshio-chan es muy guapo.

Ahora la risa de Hideki fue más bien una carcajada.

—¿Yoshio-chan? Si quieres ponerme celoso tendrás que esforzarte un poco más— añadió, lanzándose una de sus mejores miradas pícaras, mientras colocaba los shinai en su sitio. Kaoru agachó la vista, sonrojándose— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—Ya salimos anoche, Hideki— contestó ella, poniendo énfasis en su nombre mientras terminaba de meter las cosas en su macuto; hacía calor, aunque no tanto como el día anterior. Esperaba que la madera de su dojo por fin se hubiese secado—. ¿Quieres verme todas las noches?

—Esa es mi intención— dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Esa sonrisa, pensó ella, apartando la mirada, otra vez sonrojándose. Solía sonreírle así antes de besarla, pero no lo haría en el dojo... ¿No? No, no lo haría. Sería completamente inapropiado que un hombre besase a una mujer en su casa, estando los dos a solas.

—Si me ves cada noche acabarás aburriéndote— replicó Kaoru, por decir algo, pues los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Cállate, se recriminó, deseando poder abofetearse a sí misma. Miró hacia su macuto, intentando concentrarse en las costuras.

—Lo dudo mucho, Kaoru— sintió la voz de Hideki cerca y, al momento, sus manos en su cuerpo. Kaoru... Kaoru. Su voz interior comenzaba a ser una auténtica molestia, pero... Se giró y se encontró con la boca de Hideki, que la acalló en un beso húmedo. Sus labios empujaron los de Kaoru y su lengua se abrió paso derribando sus dudas. Kaoru se abandonó al beso. Hideki parecía luchar contra sí mismo; se apartaba y volvía a besarla; se apartaba y volvía, una y otra vez. Finalmente se separó, mirando hacia el suelo—. Esto no está bien.

—No— afirmó ella, sintiendo el corazón en la boca y un calor horrible por todo el cuerpo—. No está bien.

Los dos se miraron un instante; Kaoru sabía que él estaba tan avergonzado como ella. La noche anterior, durante la cena, habían intercambiado sus pareceres. Los dos coincidían en que en la relación entre un hombre y una mujer había unos pasos que debían seguirse; uno puede enamorarse, pero eso no justifica romper todas las tradiciones. Debía haber un cortejo, un camino. Y al final, una boda. A partir de la boda no estaba muy claro qué podía hacerse y qué no, pero Kaoru prefería no pensar en eso. Ella ahora tenía que gestionar el antes y, a juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos, estaba claro que no lo hacía demasiado bien. Entonces Hideki la cogió de la mano y, llevándosela a los labios, le dio un beso en ella.

_Un beso en la mano_. ¿Podría de verdad ser una casualidad?

—No te preocupes, Kaoru. Lo haremos bien— dijo, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Kaoru asintió, todavía conmocionada. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, salió del dojo de Fujame-san con su macuto en el hombro.

Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en el lugar ideal; no podría ser otro dojo, porque no tenía suficiente confianza con ninguno de los propietarios de los dojos de Tokio. Además, harían demasiadas preguntas. La mayoría de ellos acabarían diciendo que sí, pero sólo por quién era él y, después, llegarían las habladurías. Kenshin no quería eso.

* * *

Señaló el sitio con la mano, satisfecho. Era un pequeño claro con algunas piedras en su perímetro, un par de árboles y un pequeño río con caudal escaso atravesándolo. Kaoru andaba unos metros tras él, como si le costase seguir el ritmo; sin embargo no parecía haber cansancio en su rostro. A fin de cuentas, se habían despertado mucho más tarde que de costumbre. Incluso él se había quedado dormido. ¿_Hace cuánto no me quedaba dormido_? Tanto... Quizás desde que era un niño. Hiko le hacía levantarse al alba, no importa qué día del año fuese. Solamente lo dejaba dormir cuando estaba demasiado enfermo como para levantarse del futón, pero nunca por cansancio y mucho menos por haberse acostado tarde. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, había dormido en paz, como si por fin hubiese encontrado el descanso que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando. El calor del cuerpo de Kaoru junto al suyo, su mano agarrándole... Había detenido a su mente muchas veces cuando empezaba a fantasear sobre cómo sería dormir con ella, pero en cualquier caso, nunca habría imaginado que sería de aquella manera. Fue íntimo, más que cualquier beso. Más que las palabras.

_Fue... tan nuestro._

—Es aquí— dijo, apoyando los dos shinai contra la roca. Al principio había insinuado a Kaoru la posibilidad de posponer el entrenamiento por la ausencia de armaduras, pero Kaoru había cogido prestadas dos del dojo de Fujame-san. No llevaban caretas, pero finalmente ella le convenció. No fue necesario insistir demasiado, a decir verdad. Aunque no lo habría admitido jamás en voz alta, él mismo se dijo que no pasaría nada por no llevar el bugu. Solo usarás un shinai, se repitió unas cuantas veces. ¿Era él, de verdad? ¿Dónde estaba el Kenshin protector?

_Osoreru na._

Mientras se colocaban las armaduras se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando empezar. No era capaz de entender porqué. ¿Empezar a pelear? Siempre había rehuido las peleas. ¿Empezar a entrenar? Le gustaba la sensación tras un entrenamiento, pero era Kaoru a quien tenía enfrente. Era ella contra quien sujetaba su espada, aunque fuese un simple shinai. Las espadas de madera también son espadas. No era eso. Era...

Kaoru levantó el shinai y le miró con gesto impaciente. Ahora, sin la máscara, podía ver todas sus expresiones. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó ella, con su habitual tono de irritación.

—Es solo... Sessha no tiene claro que sea buena idea luchar sin men.

—En tu vida te habías puesto uno antes de esta semana— replicó ella, poniéndose en guardia. Kenshin no podía quitarle la razón—. Me gustaría ver la cara de Hiko-sama si te viese con _men_.

Kenshin sonrió. Su shishou ni siquiera le había hablado de la existencia de una armadura; para él la máxima indulgencia consistía en golpearle con el lado sin filo de la espada y esperar a que recobrase el sentido antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre él.

Abrió la boca para contestar, cuando Kaoru atacó. Él no estaba en guardia, pero le fue sencillo moverse hacia la derecha, esquivándola sin usar la espada de madera. Ni siquiera se había quitado aún la sakabato: la llevaba sujeta a la hakama. Entonces ella se giró y dirigió un golpe hacia su pierna; Kenshin volvió a esquivarlo, pero ella atacó de nuevo, sin esperar un segundo. Volvió a esquivarlo. La sucesión de ataques y huídas de Kenshin se repitió durante un largo rato, hasta que ambos empezaron a respirar con más pesadez; hasta que comenzaron a dar signos de cansancio.

—¡Lucha! — gritó ella, obligándole a moverse hacia atrás, hacia el río. Kenshin iba a esquivarlo de nuevo, pero, sin pensar... atacó. Quería verla pelear. Quería hacerlo; sabía que ella podía arder y todo su cuerpo le pedía volver a sentir ese calor. Además notaba su ki extraño, cansado, tal vez dormido. No le gustaba verlo así. Ella tenía que seguir ardiendo.

_Yo la haré arder._

Lanzó un ataque más duro y vio como ella lo bloqueaba... Lo bloqueaba con una técnica de Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. La estupefacción le duró apenas un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Kaoru le atacase. La esquivó y lanzó un golpe fuerte contra su brazo, y Kaoru... Kaoru se lanzó contra su shinai, acortando la distancia que él había calculado. Sintió el golpe del arma contra su brazo como una vibración que le cortó la respiración, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Kaoru se echó sobre él de la misma forma que él había hecho la primera vez que lucharon. Sin embargo, ella no tenía tanta fuerza como él; al sentir su cuerpo empujarle giró un poco hacia la derecha, sujetándola por el gi para controlar la caída,. Los dos quedaron en el suelo. Kaoru se apartó de él rápidamente, llevándose la mano al brazo de forma involuntaria. Cuando se iba a levantar, Kenshin la detuvo.

—¿Estáis bien? — preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Los de ella reflejaban... ¿Enfado? Era él el que tenía que estar enfadado. Kaoru no le contestó, de modo que dirigió sus manos hacia su brazo, para ver el alcance del golpe.

—¡Para! ¡No hemos terminado el combate! — gritó ella, empujándole y poniéndose de pie, buscando su shinai. Tenía la hakama manchada de barro y la coleta medio deshecha. Kenshin también se levantó.

—Sí lo hemos terminado— replicó, recogiendo su shinai mientras recolocaba la sakabato en la hakama, pues había salido volando durante la caída.

—¡No! — gritó Kaoru, atacándole. Kenshin sujetó el shinai con la mano, frenándolo así; había sido muy rápido y ella lo miraba, auténticamente sorprendida.

—Sí— dijo, sin poder suavizar su voz—. Habéis usado técnicas de Hiten Mitsurugi ryu.

—Sólo una— contestó ella, defendiéndose mientras agitaba el shinai para librarse de su agarre.

—Os he golpeado— miró su brazo con aprehensión; ella seguía sujetándolo—. Seguramente esté roto. Tendremos que ir a que os lo mire Megumi-dono.

—Me da igual. No pienso ir a ningún sitio, Kenshin. Quiero seguir— dijo ella, zafándose de su agarre y volviendo a empuñar el shinai con las dos manos. Kenshin respiró. Tenía que mantener el control. Sentía la misma rabia que había nacido en su interior cuando su shishou le había obligado a luchar dos días antes.

—No será conmigo— respondió, echándose hacia atrás; sin darse cuenta estaba dentro del río y las sandalias y los calcetines se le habían empapado, aunque apenas se dio cuenta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kaoru y en su rostro. Estaba enfadada. ¿Con él? La ira la hacía ser más rápida, más fuerte. Ella no lo sabía, pero él sí. En ese estado era fácil perder el control.

—Ya verás como sí— dijo ella entonces, atacando de nuevo. Kenshin volvió a frenar el shinai con la mano, agarrándolo— ¡Si fuese una espada te habría cortado los dedos!

—¡Si fuese una espada yo te habría cortado el brazo!— gritó con dureza. Al instante se arrepintió, soltando el shinai. Ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con la coleta deshecha, respirando con fuerza. Estaba... ¿Asustada? Había usado el mismo tono de voz... El mismo tono de voz que tuvo una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, durante el Bakumatsu. ¿_Qué estás haciendo, baka_? — _Gomennasai... Sessha..._

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él y, agarrándole del bogu, le besó con fuerza en los labios.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Quiero agradeceros vuestras review sobre mi historia. Me gusta mucho leerlos y me hacen mucha ilusión; antes de entrar a contestar una por una, quiero deciros que sé que a veces los personajes hacen cosas "extrañas", en el sentido de que no concuerdan demasiado con lo que hoy entendemos, pero pienso que ellos vivían en otro contexto completamente distinto. Kaoru y su idea del matrimonio, por ejemplo, creo que se ve en el anime lo importante que es para ella, sobre todo en el capítulo de la Tanabata. Intenté explotar un poco ese rasgo suyo. Sin embargo, Kenshin es de otro tiempo, aunque solo se lleven once años, en realidad son de "eras" distintas. Nunca me lo imaginé demasiado deseoso de cumplir ritos ni tradiciones, sino más bien con una moral estilo samurai, más centrada en seguir su propia conciencia que en convenciones sociales. Espero que el capítulo os guste :-)

**serena**: ¡gracias por leerme! Yo creo que Kaoru sí puede ser "sosa" desde la perspectiva de nuestra época, pero desde la suya me parece más bien que está siendo muy poco convencional teniendo a dos hombres cerca de "esa" manera. Sin embargo, sí creo que Kaoru es romántica, idealista, fantasiosa... Creo que ella tiene idealizado el amor y las tradiciones, como digo en la introducción de este capítulo, por eso tiene un conflicto interno tan grande entre esperar por el hombre que ha sido su primer amor o darle una oportunidad a otro, que la quiere y que además es buena persona y a ella también le gusta.

**guest**: gracias por decir que es un capitulazo, me has sacado los colores! Yo tenía ganas de hacer que Kaoru diese algún pasito, aunque en el manga y en el anime es tan parada como Kenshin; otra cosa es que sus sentimientos sean más obvios, porque es más romanticona, más "cría" en ese sentido, pero realmente ella tampoco es que tome demasiado la iniciativa. Espero que te guste el siguiente!

**Kaoru Tanuki:** gracias, como siempre por tus review! muchas gracias por tus preciosas palabras, intento dejar ver lo que sienten y no tanto contarlo, aunque es difícil. Sería más sencillo que Hideki fuese un idiota, pero me parecía que para que la historia tuviese algo de picante había que darle a Kenshin un rival digno, que realmente sea capaz de ganarle en este asunto. A ver qué te parece el siguiente y gracias como siempre por tu incondicional apoyo!

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

Esa mañana, tras haberse quedado dormida y llegar tarde a su entrenamiento con Hideki, su humor no había dejado de empeorar. Ver a Kenshin al regresar, con la escoba en la mano y el mandil oscuro, como una ama de llaves, no lo hizo más fácil. Tenía su habitual sonrisa, su voz amable, su expresión humilde y su gesto inocente mientras extendía la mano para coger su macuto y le ofrecía el almuerzo; un almuerzo, claro está, perfectamente elaborado, con comida sabrosa que todos alabarían, recordándole a ella que ni un arroz sabía hacer. Después le ofreció un té delicioso, recién elaborado. Todas esas cosas que tanto le gustaban de él ahora, de pronto, parecían despertar su ira. Kaoru quería zarandearlo, quería pegarle con su shinai. Se sentía rabiosa. ¿_Estás rabiosa con él, o rabiosa contigo?_ Apretó los puños. Con él, por supuesto. Él tenía la culpa. Por su culpa ella estaba haciendo cosas sin sentido, dando tumbos de un lado a otro. _Espérame_, había dicho. ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta convertirse en una anciana? Era como Aoshi y ella, por mucho que quisiese negarlo, como Misao. Se había decidido a no esperar, pero estaba esperando. Siempre estaba esperando, aunque se forzas a seguir, como si una parte de su corazón se quedase atrás, aferrada al susurro dulce de su voz cuando la llamaba _Kaoru-dono._

Y ahora le hacía seguirle por aquel bosque infernal, con el sol golpeándole la nuca. Como siemppre, se ofreció a cargar con todo, shinais y armaduras, pero ella se negó. "Cada uno llevará su shinai", dijo, con tono hosco. Kenshin le contestó con un "Como deseeis, Kaoru-dono" que no hizo más que incrementar sus ganas de darle un puñetazo. Mientras veía su coleta bailar en su espalda, al ritmo de su movimiento al andar, se iba enfadando más y más. Caminaba más adelantado, como si fuese su maldito guía. Otro hombre aprovecharía para hablar con ellla, quizás para cogerle de la mano. Kaoru pensaba en lo idiota que había sido. _Espérame_. Él sabía que ella se veía con Hideki. No había dicho nada. Quizás fuese por eso. Quizás por eso no diese ningún paso... No; no lo creía. Seguía siendo amable y, esa misma mañana, antes de ir al dojo de Hideki, le había besado la mano. Algo parecido a... un beso. No, nada parecido a un beso. Quería golpearle con el shinai hasta arrancarle algo, lo que fuese, cualquier cosa menos una absurda frase que empezase por _sessha. _Tenía la sensación de que veía más de él cuando luchaban y solo por eso había aceptado a esa extraña excursión a pleno sol entre la maleza. Por eso, y porque el dojo estaba mojado. Necesitaba entrenar.

_Espérame_.

¿Qué clase de declaración era esa?, se preguntó, siguiendo el movimiento de su coleta. Ella le pedía a Yahiko que la esperase cuando salía a comprar anguila al mercado, o a Megumi, cuando a medio camino de su paseo se daba cuenta de que había olvidado cerrar la puerta del dojo. Kenshin no le había dicho nada después de aquello; no había concretado qué era ese "espérame". No le había hablado de un futuro juntos, ni siquiera de que existiese una posibilidad. Su _espérame_ podía significar cualquier cosa; podía querer decir "no estoy preparado _todavía_", "no estoy preparado y seguramente no lo esté jamás o "no estoy preparado porque todavía amo a mi _esposa"; _ también podía querer decir "no sé lo que siento", "espera a ver si algún día te logro mirar con otros ojos" o, incluso, "te tengo cariño, pero en este momento no te veo más que como a una niña". Cuando le prometió esperarle estaba segura de que era lo primero; _ellos están demasiado rotos,_ había dicho Misao. Estaba roto, tenía que recomponerse; ella podía lidiar con eso, incluso ayudarle a juntar las piezas. Si necesitaba luz, ella brillaría por los dos. Sin embargo... Sin embargo, cuando cruzaron sus espadas, no le pareció que él estuviese realmente roto. Un _ki_ roto no podía vibrar de aquella manera. Quizás no le conocía tan bien. Quizás no estaba roto y era ella la que se estaba rompiendo, esperando lo imposible. Ella no sabía nada de amor, nada. Quizás simplemente él ya había conocido a la mujer de su vida. Había evitado pensar eso, porque si esa era la respuesta, entonces no había nada que pudiese hacer. Nada podría salvarlos.

_Daría mi vida porque ella viviese._

Su voz no había sonado triste al decir aquellas palabras y eso todavía la había desconcertado más. Durante un tiempo, tras lo de Enishi, creyó que los sentimientos de él hacia Tomoe se limitaban a la culpa; culpa por haber matado a su prometido, por haberle robado la felicidad y, después, por haberla matado. Más tarde le pareció que tal vez no fuese solo culpa; tal vez también se sintiese en deuda. A fin de cuentas, ella había dado su vida para salvarle y esa era una carga demasiado pesada para cualquiera. Ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Era posible seguir enamorado de una persona muerta? Ella seguía queriendo a su padre, pero... Pero no era lo mismo. _Un padre no es una mujer_. Estaba segura de que no era la única mujer del mundo enamorada de un hombre que antes había estado _casado_, casado... o lo que fuese.

_Sessha cree que dos personas pueden estar juntas sin estar casadas_.

¿Le conocía realmente? Su coleta seguía bailando en su espalda mientras se adentraban en el bosque. De vez en cuando se giraba y le preguntaba si estaba bien. _No, no estoy bien_, pensaba. Ella quería conocerle, saber todo de él. Quería descubrir qué pensaba, qué sentía. Saber si tenía miedo a algo, si se imaginaba su vida en unos años. Si prefería el verano o el invierno, si alguna vez se había bañado en el mar, si había vagando por todo Japón durante esos diez años o todavía le quedaban sitios por conocer. Quería saber dónde aprendió a cocinar, qué sintió la primera vez que empuñó una espada; quería saber si había estado con otras mujeres después de Tomoe. Quería saber si se imaginaba, en un futuro, formando una familia. Kaoru quería todo y, sin embargo, él no le daba más que migajas. Y... Ella no le había pedido nada a Hideki y le había ofrecido cuanto tenía; nunca hubo otra mujer en su vida y creía que ella, Kamiya Kaoru, era la que estaba esperando. Con Kenshin no había ninguna certeza, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder levantarse una mañana y que siguiese allí, en su dojo, siendo su eterno invitado. Con Kenshin... _Con él nunca sería la primera._ El pensamiento se le clavó en las entrañas.

El sitio que él había escogido para ese entrenamiento le recordaba a los lugares donde iba con su padre durante la primavera, de niña. No recordaba si había estado antes allí, pero la atmósfera era la misma; tranquilidad, sosiego, un silencio solo roto por el canto de los pájaros y el circular suave del agua del río. Toda ella, sin embargo, gritaba por dentro. Sin siquiera haber empezado el entrenamiento, le atacó. Hideki iba a dar un paso, lo sabía. No era tonta. Iba dar un paso, uno definitivo y Kenshin... Kenshin seguiría lavando a escondidas la ropa de Sanosuke. _Idiota_, rugió su espada. Otra vez la esquivaba. Otra vez la misma idea: es demasiado fácil para él. _No eres suficientemente fuerte. _

Pese al enfado, quería probar un poco más de eso que él le había ofrecido en los otros entrenamientos. Era lo único que tenía, lo único auténtico. No dejaba que le conociese, pero podía desnudarle a través de la esgrima. Eso podía hacerlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y vio el brillo en sus ojos. Ella le gritó que luchas y él atacó; fue el ataque más duro que le había hecho desde el primer día que se enfrentaron. Lo bloqueó con una técnica, más bien, con una imitación de un movimiento que tantas veces le había visto hacer a él. Cuando las espadas se encontraron sintió su confusión con tanta claridad que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Sin embargo, Kenshin no había sobrevivido a la época más sangrienta de la historia de Japón por casualidad. En un instante volvió a atacar y Kaoru se lanzó contra él. El golpe de la madera contra su brazo había sido muy duro. Estaba segura de que lo había roto. Su brazo izquierdo... ¿_Cómo podía ser tan fuerte?_

Estaba enfadado. Podía sentirlo, pero ella lo estaba todavía más. No por su brazo; en ese momento no le importaba. Odiaba que las palabras no floreciesen entre ellos. En otras ocasiones se habían entendido con una mirada, pero ahora solo quería golpearle. Golpearle hasta que entendiese, hasta que su _espérame_ tuviese algún significado. Su voz gritándole le cogió desprevenida y se movió por instinto. Jamás se habría creído capaz de algo así y, al mismo tiempo, le pareció que había esperado demasiado para hacerlo. Le besó, lanzándose contra él, sujetándolo por la armadura con ambas manos; si no fuese Kenshin, si no tuviese su equilibrio casi divino, estaba segura de que lo habría derribado.

Pero... Las cosas no fueron como ella esperaba. Eso era muy habitual en la vida de Kamiya Kaoru: se imaginaba una escena, la trazaba en su mente como perfecta y, a la hora de la verdad, era un maldito desastre. Cuando Hideki lo hacía parecía sencillo, pero estaba claro que no lo era. Se abalanzó contra Kenshin con demasiada fuerza y sintió cómo sus bocas se estrellaron, sus dientes chocaron contra sus labios. _MIERDA_.

Kenshin se echó hacia atrás, separándose, colocando una mano entre ellos. Él... estaba sangrando. Su labio sangraba. Kaoru quería desaparecer, ser engullida por la tierra, que un gigantesco meteorito se la llevase del planeta en ese instante. Por desgracia, nada de eso sucedió. El sol seguía brillando, el río seguía corriendo tras ellos y su cara debía ser del color del pelo de Kenshin.

—_Gomen_... Yo no... Yo... —. Las palabras se amontonaban en su mente, después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle? "Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace y te he partido la boca". Luchaba por no llorar. No, no lo haría. Ya estaba pareciendo demasiado imbécil. ¿Qué diría Megumi si la viese? Probablemente se caería al suelo de la risa. Ni siquiera era capaz de tomar la iniciativa y dar un auténtico beso. Kenshin se llevó la mano al labio inferior y con sus dedos retiró la sangre. La miraba fijamente... ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella bajó la cabeza—. _Gomen_, Kenshin, no...

Sintió cómo la agarraba del bogu y tiraba de ella hacia sí mismo. Le miró sin entender. Cuando iba a volver a pedir perdón por haberle roto el maldito labio, él consumió la distancia entre ambos y la besó. Primero fue un roce, como el de la primera vez; después sintió su lengua posarse suavemente contra sus labios, como una sutil invitación. Kaoru estaba paralizada. Él repitió el movimiento varias veces, dándole pequeños besos húmedos, hasta que ella separó los labios y le dejó entrar. Si no la tuviese sujeta por el bogu estaba segura de que se habría caído al suelo. La lengua de Kenshin buscó la suya con suavidad y cuando se encontraron, la abrazó despacio, acariciándola. Kaoru se abandonó a su olor, al tacto de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas, al roce de su nariz, al sabor de su boca. Notaba el regusto metálico de la sangre que ella le había provocado, pero no le importó. Podrían haberla matado en ese momento que ni se habría dado cuenta. Todo quedó reducido a la respiración de Kenshin contra su boca cada vez que se separaba la distancia absolutamente imprescindible como para que ambos tomasen aire, y de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella, su lengua cálida, su sabor, distinto de cualquier otra cosa; mejor que ninguna otra cosa. Ella intentaba imitar sus movimientos, deseando no parecer demasiado torpe. Su _ki_... Su _ki_ rugía con tanta fuerza que podría acallar cualquier otro ruido del mundo. Él separó sus labios y, girando un poco la cara, la besó... ¿En la oreja? Kaoru desconocía si eso era normal, de modo que se quedó muy quieta. Kenshin seguía sujetándola por el bogu con ambas manos, pero soltó la derecha y la usó para apartar la coleta del hombro de ella, echándola hacia atrás. Entonces puso la mano sobre su yukata y la movió un poco, dejando al descubierto parte de su hombro. Kaoru contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca de un momento a otro. Él pasó la mano por la piel de su hombro, acariciándola y después enterró con delicadeza su cara en su cuello. Empezó a besarlo de la misma manera que había hecho con su boca; sentía su lengua húmeda, sus labios y, en alguna ocasión, el roce suave de sus dientes, casi como un espejismo. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió que su respiración empezaba a ser incontrolable. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía tocar su pelo? Su cuerpo entero ardía mientras él seguía devorando despacio su cuello. _Kami-sama_, ¿por qué la idiota de Megumi no le había hablado de esto? No podía pensar con claridad. La mano que él tenía en su mejilla le acariciaba la cara mientras sus besos bajaban hacia la parte baja de su cuello, siguiendo el camino de su pulso. Estaba perdiendo el control.

—Kenshin— dijo en un susurro, pero su nombre salió de sus labios como un gemido. Se sonrojó tanto que hasta pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Él apartó la boca de su piel y la miró, levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraordinaria y su mirada... Su mirada no parecía la de siempre; veía la dulzura de su expresión, pero había algo más. Kaoru ordenó a su cuerpo que se moviese, y logró poner una mano sobre la de él que todavía sujetaba su bogu. Él sonrió y se apartó un poco, mirándola con gesto suave. Su mano derecha todavía estaba en la cara de Kaoru y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Se quedaron así varios segundos, sin decir nada.

—Tal vez podamos ir a ver ese brazo— dijo él finalmente, casi en un susurro. Kaoru sintió que el aire salía por fin de sus pulmones, como si llevase demasiado tiempo aguantando la respiración.

—Sí, _onegaishimasu_— contestó Kaoru, separándose un poco más. Kenshin retiró la mano de su mejilla con suavidad y recogió los dos shinai, sin decir nada. Ella, mientras, sujetaba su brazo izquierdo. Había ignorado el dolor, pero de pronto volvió como una bofetada_. No puede estar roto_, pensó, sintiendo la angustia subir desde sus entrañas. Por favor, no puede estarlo. Si de verdad se había roto el brazo, ¿cómo se examinaría en unos pocos días? ¿Cómo conseguiría su título de maestra? Fijó su vista en Kenshin, que desataba los cordones de su bogu con avidez. En apenas dos días había aprendido a hacerlo tan bien como cualquiera que llevase toda la vida peleando con armadura. Kaoru siempre había tenido la extraña sensación de que él se hacía el tonto con ellos, con sus amigos; dejaba que le pegasen, que hiciesen chistes sobre él, incluso que le humillasen, aunque fuese de forma poco seria. No sólo era fuerte; también era inteligente. La fuerza sólo no habría bastado para convertirle en el mejor guerrero de Japón. Cuando acabó de quitarse su armadura, se acercó a Kaoru.

—Voy a quitaros el bogu— anunció, como si fuese a hacer algo que requiriese su permiso. _Voy a... Voy a_... _No ha usado el "sessha_", advirtió, sorprendida. Ella asintió, sin sentirse todavía capaz de decir nada. No podía mover el brazo. Con cuidado, Kenshin le sacó la pieza de armadura y la dejó en el suelo—. Ahora voy a veros el brazo— dijo con voz suave. Kaoru no se movió. Sintió sus manos apartar la tela del gi, remangándola. El golpe había caído sobre el antebrazo. Estaba muy hinchado. Kenshin apretó en un punto y ella no pudo reprimir un quejido. Entonces él se separó por un momento y, metiéndose en el pequeño río hasta los tobillos, cogió un par de piedras del fondo. Kaoru lo miraba, sin comprender. Volvió hasta ella y comprobó ambas piedras con su brazo; finalmente eligió un canto rodado perfectamente alisado por la corriente y lo posó en su piel. Estaba helado. Sintió un dolor punzante y después, un poco de alivio. Kenshin miró entonces a su alrededor, buscando algo. Después clavó sus ojos en ella— ¿Podría...? — preguntó, cogiendo con suavidad el estremo del lazo sobre su pelo; ella tardó unos instantes en entender la pregunta. Llevaba uno viejo; no solía ponerse lazos para entrenar, pero ese día, por algún motivo...

—Sí, claro— dijo al final, desconcertada. Kenshin tiró con suavidad del extremo que sujetaba y el pelo de Kaoru cayó suelto sobre sus hombros, como una cascada oscura. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Quitar el lazo así a una chica era un gesto muy íntimo, algo que ella siempre había imaginado que debía suceder en una noche de bodas. Sin embargo, Kenshin no parecía ser muy consciente de la trascendencia del momento. Empezó a manipular el lazo, estirándolo y anudándolo. Ella no pudo evitar recordar la vez en que, al poco de conocerse, le había regalado un lazo para que volviese al dojo tras luchar con Jinnei. Después él se lo había dado lleno de sangre. Kenshin cogió su brazo con suavidad y usó el lazo para hacer un cabestrillo improvisado, dejando la piedra sujeta contra la piel.

—Mantenedlo así mientras llegamos a la clínica— dijo, terminando de colocarlo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta, en silencio. El sol seguía en lo alto del cielo, los pájaros aún cantaban. Era un día maravilloso, un auténtico día de principios de verano. Kaoru se preguntó si ya se verían las luciérnagas por las noches. Aunque los dos estaban en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo. Además ella se había dado cuenta de una cosa importante, una cosa que habría pasado desapercibida a cualquier otra persona: él ya no caminaba delante, sino que lo hacía a su lado, como si hubiese encontrado un ritmo en el que se sentía cómodo. Sin embargo... Sin embargo había algo, algo que necesitaba saber. Algo que quería preguntarle. Miró a lo lejos, el camino.

_Daría mi vida..._

No quería pensar en eso ahora. Estaba demasiado cansada. Sabía que tendría que librar esa batalla más tarde, del mismo modo que el nombre de Hideki se deslizaba bajo su piel, como un presagio. No, no en ese momento. Después. Pasó la lengua por su labio y sintió el corazón bortarle en el pecho cuando notó todavía el sabor de Kenshin. _Su sabor... en mi boca._ Agitó la cabeza. Dejó entonces que el sol le calentase la nuca, borrando por unos instantes todas sus dudas.

* * *

Megumi salió de la sala con gesto tranquilo, soltándose la coleta. Kenshin la miró, todavía cruzado de abrazos, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. A su lado, en el suelo, estaba el macuto con los bogu y los shinai. No quiso pasar antes por el dojo a dejar las cosas; creyó que cuanto antes fuesen a la clínica, mejor para el brazo de Kaoru. Megumi le devolvió la mirada y se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Está roto? — preguntó Kenshin, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Megumi asintió con la cabeza; su gesto, lejos de ser el habitual, amable, parecía duro.

—Sí, está roto. Por suerte es una rotura limpia. Soldará sin problemas.

—¿En cuánto tiempo? — dijo entonces, bajando la mirada hacia el macuto. Los shinai asomaban. Los shinai... O lo que quedaba de ellos. El de Kenshin se había astillado por el golpe. No había sido consciente hasta que los recogió, junto al río. ¿Cómo podía haberle dado con tanta fuerza? No podía pensar en ello. Llevaba todo el tiempo luchando por apartar ese pensamiento de su mente.

—En tres o cuatro semanas—. Lo que imaginaba. Había visto otros brazos rotos antes. Él mismo había roto muchos, sabía cuánto tiempo tardaban en sanar y también conocía los distintos tipos de roturas. Cuando luchaba con la sakabato podía calcular el daño que le infringía a su contrincante; a veces bastaba con aturdirlos o hacerles perder el sentido, pero otras, unas pocas, como en el caso de Jinnei, era necesario romperles un hueso, cortarles un tendón. A veces era necesario causarles heridas más graves, pero nunca antes lo había hecho sin querer. Sabía cómo golpear, sabía controlar su fuerza y, sin embargo...

—Kaoru-dono no tiene tres o cuatro semanas— dijo, en un murmullo, alzando la vista de nuevo hacia Megumi. Ella se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues tendrá que tenerlas. No puede pelear con un brazo roto, aunque sea el izquierdo.

Era cierto. En kendo eran necesarios ambos brazos; el derecho dirigía la trayectoria del corte, pero el izquierdo regulaba la potencia, la fuerza, la intensidad. En una pelea real, si te herían el brazo derecho, podías, si sabías, continuar luchando con el izquierdo. Pero la de Kaoru no era una pelea real; ella debía examinarse para ser maestra y tendría que ejecutar las katas de su estilo y combatir con el maestro que la valoraría. No podía hacer todo eso con un brazo roto, por mucho que fuese el izquierdo. Kenshin suspiró. Quería entrar a ver a Kaoru pero, por otro lado, no sabía qué podría decirle. Había arruinado su sueño de convertirse en maestra. Además... Además estaba lo otro. Sentía la mirada inquisidora de Megumi sobre él, como si pudiese adivinar sus pensamientos. ¿Le habría contado algo Kaoru? Como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, Megumi habló—. El doctor está con ella ahora, pero vas a venir un momento conmigo. Voy a curarte ese labio. Deja ahí el macuto, a nadie le interesan unas viejas armaduras de kendo.

Kenshin tardó un instante en darse cuenta de a qué se refería con eso del labio, pero para entonces Megumi ya había empezado a andar. La siguió a desgana, llevándose la mano a la boca. No le dolía, aunque él era bueno ignorando las quejas de su cuerpo; había aprendido a hacerlo desde niño. No resultaba muy complicado una vez uno se acostumbraba. "Ignorar el dolor físico es como cerrar una puerta", decía su shishou; "cuanto más fuerte es el dolor más pesada es la puerta, pero una vez cerrada, es como cualquier otra. Simplemente debes tener cuidado de no cerrar demasiadas puertas, pues no debes olvidar que el dolor te permite saber a qué distancia estás de la muerte".

La sala contigua era pequeña; había un futón impoluto, tres cojines en el suelo, una estantería con algunos libros e instrumental médico y una ventana a través de la cual se filtraba una luz suave, la luz de un día de inicio de verano. Megumi le indicó que se sentase en uno de los cojines y él así lo hizo. Ella también se sentó, de frente a él, sujetando un pequeño cubo de madera. Mojó sus manos en él y después se acercó a Kenshin, tocándole el labio.

—No parece grave— dijo Megumi, pasando sus dedos por el corte. Kenshin sonrió—. Si sonríes así se volverá a abrir la herida— replicó ella, con el mismo tono que habría empleado para hablarle a un niño.

—_Gomennasai_, Megumi-dono— contestó Kenshin, bajando la mirada. Ella cogió un frasco con una especie de ungüento transparente y se lo aplicó con cuidado. Escocía un poco.

—Dime una cosa, Ken-san— empezó ella, cerrando el bote del ungüento, sin mirarle—. ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos la última vez? Acerca de Kaoru— añadió, como si pudiese haber alguna duda. Kenshin miró sus manos.

—Sí.

Sintió la mirada de Megumi sobre él, casi como una acusación.

—¿Y?

Le habría gustado decirle que estaba empezando a cansarse de que todo el mundo les presionase; concretamente, de que le presionasen a él. Los comentarios, las bromas, las casualidades poco casuales para que él y Kaoru se quedasen a solas. No conseguía entender porqué todos sus amigos tenían esa influencia sobre ellos, porqué no podían simplemente dejarles en paz. Sin embargo... Sin embargo, Kenshin nunca antes había tenido amigos. Lo más parecido a eso había sido Lizuka, que después de todo resultó ser un traidor que se había acercado a él como parte un plan para matarlo; quizás esa era la conducta normal entre amigos... Aunque no dejaba de incomodarle, no quería digustarles. Sonrió levemente.

—Sessha aprecia vuestra preocupación, Megumi-dono, pero cada cosa tiene su tiempo.

_Las estrellas en verano, la nieve en invierno..._

—¿Cada cosa...? —empezó Megumi, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces le agarró del gi, con cara de enfado y le zarandeó levemente; ese comportamiento le resultó tan extraño en ella que estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas—. Ken-san, tu tiempo no es el tiempo del resto de los mortales; desde luego, no es el tiempo de Kaoru.

—¿_Oro_?

Ella le soltó, suspirando.

—¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio? — preguntó de pronto, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos ante él. A Kenshin la pregunta le cogió tan de sorpresa que tardó un poco incluso en procesarlas. _Pedir... matrimonio_... Matrimonio. Ma... tri... mo... nio. ¿_Matrimonio_?

—¿Matrimonio? — dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Megumi suspiró otra vez, esta de forma más obvia.

—Sí, matrimonio. ¿Tienes pensado hacerlo? —. La cara desencajada de Kenshin debió darle su respuesta, porque emitió un soplido mientras se levantaba, dando a entender que su pequeña reunión estaba terminando. Se quedó sentado, mirándola, demasiado impactado para hacer nada—. Mira, Ken-san, te voy a decir lo que pienso. Kaoru se casará este año. Si haces bien las cosas tú serás el marido; si sigues así, será Fujame-san.

—Fujame... san— repitió él, intentando de nuevo procesar. Megumi ya había perdido la paciencia y, cogiéndole de un brazo, le forzó a levantarse.

—Sí, Fujame-san. Ese hombre con el que tu Kaoru-dono ha estado viéndose las últimas semanas. La está cortejando, y después del cortejo viene el matrimonio.

_Cortejando_. La palabra permaneció en el aire, como colgando de un hilo invisible. De pronto recordó la noche sobre el tejado, cuando los vio besarse. Recordó las sonrisas, los gemidos suaves de Kaoru mientras él la aprisionaba contra la pared, besándola. Pero eso había sido antes de la promesa que ella le había hecho.

_Espérame_.

Las últimas veces había cenado con él, habían ido a pasear, pero solo eran amigos. Las otras veces... Recordó la anterior noche, cuando el dojo se inundó. Era tarde cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y después vio a Kaoru marearse mientras achicaban el agua; había bebido. Sin embargo, también bebía a veces cuando salía con Megumi y Misao.

_Espérame_, le pidió. Y ella le dijo que lo haría. _Lo haré. Lo prometo. _No tenía derecho a dudar de su promesa.

Megumi iba a decir algo más, pero Kenshin se puso de pie y salió, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que hablar con Kaoru, de modo que se dirigió hacia la sala donde ella estaba. No sabía qué decirle, porque, ¿cómo se hablaba de todo aquello? ¿Qué palabras se podían usar? Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de saber qué era un _cortejo_. ¿Era eso que había visto desde el tejado? Si era eso, entonces podría decirse que él también la había cortejado. Se detuvo un segundo en el pasillo. No estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de no entender qué sucede; era como si no controlase nada. Y además...

_Su brazo_.

Además, le había roto el brazo. Si entraba allí tendría que pedirle disculpas primero; ¿cómo lo haría? "Disculpad, Kaoru-dono. Pretendo cortejaros, una vez descubra qué significa, pero antes debo deciros que por mi culpa no podréis ser maestra". Y por otro lado... Por otro lado...

_Matrimonio_.

Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, inmóvil. Había imaginado muchas veces que se quedaba en el dojo Kamiya para siempre. No era un deseo, era como... Como una extraña certeza; como si, de alguna manera, supiese que sería así. Cuando Kaoru apareció en Kioto fue como una bofetada de realidad. En un instante comprendió lo que le estaba pasando, como si se hubiese roto la presa que contenía un gigantesco río. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron, no supo gestionarlo. No pudo ponerle nombre. Estaban tranquilos. No tenían prisa. Kaoru tenía diecisiete años. Y entonces apareció Enishi, poniendo su mundo al revés. Se dio cuenta de que todos veían su debilidad. Cuando ella volvió, la calma también reapareció. Y con la calma, la culpa. _Todo lo que tocas, lo dañas_. Era una culpa nueva, pero que se aferraba a otra más antigua, más oscura; una que le había arrebatado diez años de su vida, en los que había sido _rurouni_ por convicción, pero también por necesidad. Durante ese tiempo supo que no podía aferrarse a nada. Todo empezaba y terminaba siempre así, con una espada ensangrentada y un dolor profundo, insostenible. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

_Ya ha florecido en Otsu, Anata._

Sentía como si se hubiese desvanecido una mochila invisible, cargada de piedras. La noche anterior, en el dojo, cuando Kaoru se durmió sobre su hombro, con su mejilla acariciando su cabello, supo que era eso lo que quería. Era ahí donde quería quedarse. No era tanto lo que deseaba... O, tal vez, era muchísimo. Sin embargo, no se asustó; la gente que le conocía en su nueva vida de rurouni solía creer que era inseguro, pero no era cierto. Tenía la determinación tranquila de quien sabe a dónde se dirige. Le costó encontrar el camino, pero ya lo había hecho. _Ya ha florecido..._ En ningún momento tuvo miedo, simplemente, las cosas irían pasando. No las forzaría, ni tampoco las evitaría. Así es como lo sentía. Y así fue como la besó esa mañana, después de que ella se abalanzase sobre él. Había sido... _tan dulce_. Su sabor, la calidez de su boca, su sorpresa... Su olor a jazmines inundándolo; la forma torpemente tierna en que ella intentaba imitar sus movimientos; la besaba con suavidad y después buscaba su lengua con más pasión, solo por sentir cómo ella le seguía hiciese lo que hiciese. _Espérame... y te entregaré todo_, había querido decirle. Quería eso. Quería eso, con ella.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento se había planteado casarse.

Kenshin había crecido durante la era Tokuwaga y se había convertido en un hombre luchando contra el Shogun. Aunque sólo le separaban unos cuantos años de sus amigos, también de Kaoru, ellos entonces eran apenas unos niños. Megumi, la mayor, tenía ocho años cuando él se unió al _Ishin Shishi_. Kaoru... Kaoru entonces era un bebé de tres años. Con la apertura de Japón al extranjero, pese a lo que podría parecer, algunas costumbres cambiaron para hacerse más estrictas. Occidente tenía unos valores muy distintos a los japoneses, y eso Kenshin lo había comprobado en muchas ocasiones en los más de diez años que había vagado por todo el país. Cuando él era joven, durante el Bakumatsu, sus compañeros de armas llevaban cada noche mujeres a sus habitaciones. Algunas eran chicas de las casas de té; otras veces, muchachas jóvenes que apoyaban a los rebeldes y que se sentían orgullosas de compartir su cama con uno de ellos. No lo hacían por dinero; todos disfrutaban. A Kenshin no le habían faltado las propuestas; cada vez que salía con ellos a beber sake dos o tres chicas se ofrecían a acompañarle al hostal; normalmente lo hacían sutilmente, porque le temían. Tenía quince años y aún así, las muchachas se asustaba de él, aunque no lo suficiente como para no hacerle proposiciones. Muchas veces sus compañero bromeaban; "_Himura no es todavía un hombre y ya se las tiene que quitar de encima", _decían. Él siempre las rechazaba, pero nunca le pareció que fuesen indignas, ni mucho menos creyó que, de aceptar, eso pudiese afectar de alguna manera a su reputación. Simplemente, en aquel momento no había otra cosa que le apeteciese hacer más allá de cumplir su deber; la espada era todo cuanto le interesaba. Ser rápido, cumplir sus misiones, no dejar que lo atrapasen. En su oscuridad no había sitio para el placer. Sin embargo, veía con normalidad las vidas de sus camaradas. Las chicas entraban y salían, algunas se convertían en sus mujeres. Otras, simplemente, encontraban después un marido. Y no pasaba nada. No importaba, como tampoco importó cuando conoció a Tomoe. No sabía apenas nada de ella y ya estaba enamorado. Le daba igual su pasado. Por lo que decían los rumores, incluso podía ser una prostituta vendida por su familia. Kenshin sentía pena por el sufrimiento que hubiese podido pasar, eso era todo. Cuando supo que ella había estado prometida, no pensó en lo que podía haber hecho o no con su prometido. Y cuando estuvo en ella por primera vez y descubrió que era tan virgen como él, no sintió estar haciendo nada malo por el hecho de que nunca se casaron ante los dioses. Ella era suya, y él era de ella. En el Japón que él había conocido todo parecía fluir de otra manera, más íntima, menos inquisidora.

Sin embargo, Kaoru había crecido en otra época; la era Meiji había traído la apertura a Japón y con ella, los valores occidentales, tanto los buenos como los malos. La noche anterior ella le había hablado del pecado; nunca antes había escuchado esa palabra. Para Kenshin, uno debía saber juzgar la bondad o maldad de sus actos; no se había preocupado por lo que le esperaría después de muerto, porque no tenía sentido; si en verdad existía un infierno, no habría compasión con él. Para Kaoru, al parecer, sí había un concepto social de bien y mal. Así lo creían los occidentales y así empezaban a verlo muchos japoneses. Resopló, fijando la mirada en la puerta. Todo debería ser más fácil. Si dos personas quieren estar juntas, deberían poder estarlo, ¿qué mal podría hacerle eso a los dioses?

Cuando se dispuso a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y se encontró con el rostro serio de Fujame-san. La sorpresa le hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Himura-san— saludó él; no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que lanzó a su labio, que a juzgar por su sensación, debía estar ya hinchado—. Kaoru necesita descansar— añadió, casi en un murmullo. Kenshin no se movió.

—_Arigatou_ por cuidar tan bien de Kaoru-dono, Fujame-san— contestó, dando un paso adelante, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro; miró por encima del hombro de Fujame-san y vio a Kaoru sentada en un cojín, con el brazo en cabestrillo—. _Sessha_ la cuidará a partir de ahora.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó Hideki, devolviéndole una sonrisa de indignación—. Le has roto el brazo a diez días de su examen.

—¡Hideki! — protestó Kaoru, desde su sitio, poniéndose de pie; les estaba oyendo—. Fue un accidente.

Fujame-san se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa completamente distinta de la que le había dedicado a Kenshin.

—Claro, Kaoru. Fue un accidente, pero ahora debes descansar. Te acompañaré— añadió, tendiéndole el brazo. Kaoru lo miró con reparo y después miró a Kenshin, que estaba todavía en la puerta, quieto.

_Espérame_.

—Te... te veo en el dojo, Kenshin— dijo, titubeando mientras agarraba el brazo de Fujame-san. Kenshin se hizo a un lado y, anonadado, observó cómo los dos pasaban ante él, cruzando la puerta, agarrados del brazo.

_Lo prometo._

Esperó una mirada de Kaoru, algo. Ella no se giró. Se quedó allí, de pie, sin entender nada, hasta que la voz de Megumi a su espalda le sorprendió.

—Todavía no es tarde, Ken-san.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola! De nuevo, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y también a esas personas que leéis y seguís la historia aunque no dejéis comentario. Os agradezco vuestra atención. Espero que estéis todas bien, que os cuidéis mucho y no salgáis de casa si no es necesario. En estos días difíciles rehacer este viejo fic me ha dado algo en qué pensar, para evitar la angustia del confinamiento y del miedo que todos sentimos a qué pasará. Leer que a algunas de vosotras os ha ayudado en el mismo sentido es muchísimo más de lo que podía esperar. Deseo que no os defraude la continuación. ¡Un abrazo!

**Pjean**: Kenshin es un poco baka en general, y debo reconocer que me recreo en esa faceta de su ser jeje

**Kaoru Tanuki,** cuando reescribí la historia estuve tentada a cambiar algunas cosas y una de ellas era ese beso en el bosque, pero lo mantuve porque me parecía que en mi historia los pasos de Kaoru y Kenshin no iban acompasados y es así como debía ser; si lo fuesen desde el principio, no habría trama. Por eso a veces actúan con torpeza, primero porque no hablan abiertamente y segundo, porque están descoordinados; cuando uno avanza, el otro retrocede. Me pareció que eso pasa mucho en la vida real y que es quizás más creíble que lo típico de Kaoru avanzando y él siempre atrás. En algún momento él daría un paso y, en mi historia, quería que tuviese algo más de picante en ese sentido. Me encantan tus comentarios! mil gracias.

VIlbern, espero que en California estéis bien, cuídate mucho. Tu comentario me ha emocionado, si mi fic puede aunque sea ayudar un poquito a mejorar esta situación horrible que tenemos todos, me hará muy feliz, GRACIAS!

**Kaoruca** , si te digo la verdad, soy una hater de la tercera parte del anime, nunca les perdonaré que no animasen el arco de Enishi y metiesen... _eso_. Sin embargo, sí me pareció que podía tomarlo como contexto en el tema del matrimonio, también porque esa faceta de Kaoru no se muestra en el manga -por suerte- y que no sería tan raro que, de alguna manera, fuese así. Es cierto que ellos son de distintas épocas, aun llevándose pocos años y que sus formas de entender el amor. En cuanto al capítulo de la Tanabata, a mí me pareció completamente absurdo, como todos o casi todos los del tercer arco del anime, pero aunque no es canon, se me hizo simpático meterlo. Respecto a los sentimientos de Kenshin, yo también creo que en el manga ya lo tenía claro en la parte de Enishi, pero si no metía algo más no habría historia! Gracias, como siempre!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Se apartó la melena del hombro, echándola hacia atrás con la mano. El _Akabeko_ estaba abarrotado aquella tarde y ella era la única mujer del local. Se jugaba una importante partida de dados, una en la que seguramente se había movido mucho dinero y de la que, por supuesto, Sanosuke era uno de sus principales jugadores. Oía su voz a su espalda, gritando cada vez que perdía una mano, aullando cada vez que ganaba. Idiota, pensó, suspirando. Ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarla. Otros, sin embargo, sí se pasaron junto a su mesa, algunos con pequeñas miradas, otros con insinuaciones. Ninguno volvió a acercarse a menos de dos metros desde que llegó Kenshin, moviéndose con sutilidad entre las mesas, con su coleta del color del fuego bailando sobre su hombro. En cuanto colocó el cojín y, con su habitual sonrisa, se sentó acomodando la sakabato en su hakama, fue como si una onda expansiva hubiese apartado a todo hombre alrededor. Algunos se atrevieron a mirarle, fascinados; otros apartaron la vista completamente muertos de miedo. Por mucho tiempo que llevase allí, por muy amable que fuese, siempre causaba el mismo efecto. Estuvo tentada a hacer un comentario jocoso al respecto, pero se abstuvo; a fin de cuentas, Kenshin seguramente no entendería el doble sentido y podría sentirse ofendido.

—Hoy el _Akabeko_ está muy concurrido— dijo él, sirviéndole un poco de matcha y tendiéndole la taza; de pronto se escuchó un grito de júbilo el golpe de un puño contra una mesa. Kenshin alzó la vista para ver detrás de ella— ¿Es ese...?

Megumi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, es él. Creo que no te ha visto, así que haz como si no supieses que está o...

—¿Kenshin? ¡KENSHIN!

La voz de Sanosuke retumbó por todo el _Akabeko_; Megumi estaba segura de que podía haberse oído incluso en la propia clínica, tal vez hasta en Kioto. Suspiró, colocando la mano tapando su mejilla, evitando volverse mientras por el rabillo del ojo lo veía acercarse. Kenshin hizo amago de levantarse, pero ella agitó la cabeza en una fuerte negación, evitando que lo hiciera.

—Sano— saludó él, sonriendo a su amigo. Sanosuke le dio por respuesta un golpe en la espalda que estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra la otra pared del local y, acto seguido, lo agarró del brazo intentando arrastrarlo a la mesa con los demás hombres, donde se jugaban las apuestas.

—¡No sabía que vendrías! Es el momento perfecto, ahora mismo vamos a...

—¿No te han enseñado a no molestar a un hombre cuando está con una mujer? — soltó ella, mirándole con gesto duro. Sanosuke volvió la vista hacia ella, como si acabase de verla por primera vez, soltando a Kenshin—. Esta es una conversación privada a la que no estás invitado.

—Tú— dijo entre dientes—. Tienes todos los días del año para coquetear con Kenshin. Hoy le necesito.

—¿Coquetear? — gritó Megumi, poniéndose de pie y encarándole; si hubiese sabido usar un bokken como Kaoru se lo habría estampado en la cabeza—. Pero quién te crees que soy yo, ¿una de esas chicas con las que te revuelcas en el río? Yo soy una señora.

—¿Una señora? ¿Una de esas que le ponen ojitos a los hombres de sus amigas?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, pandillero?

—_Yare, yare_— dijo Kenshin, interponiendo las manos entre ellos y volviéndose después hacia Sanosuke—. Sano, sessha tiene que hablar con Megumi-dono. Cuando sessha termine irá contigo, ¿está bien?

Megumi mantuvo su mirada hosca mientras lo veía alejarse y sentarse de nuevo con los hombres, que hicieron toda una fiesta de su regreso. No le pasaron desapercibidos los comentarios a voces sobre su belleza; ni le gustaban ni tampoco le preocupaban. Megumi sabía que era bonita, del mismo modo que ellos sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad con ella.

—Maldito imbécil; si te lo hubieses dejado olvidado en Kioto habría sido una alivio para todos— susurró, sentándose de nuevo. Notaba calor en las mejillas.

—Sessha no cree que sea eso lo que pensáis— replicó Kenshin, sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su taza. Megumi frunció el ceño.

—No hagas eso, Ken-san— dijo, amenazándolo con su dedo índice.

—¿_Oro_?

—Deja de hacerlo, ¿me oyes? No vas a darle lecciones a la reina de las insinuaciones— contestó, moviendo la melena con resolución—. Si quieres decir algo, dilo.

Kenshin volvió a sonreír de aquella manera, como si supiese un secreto de ella que no le había revelado; no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—No hay nada que _sessha_ deba decir al respecto— dijo, cogiendo una pequeña galleta y llevándosela a la boca. Megumi suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿cómo están las cosas? — preguntó, intentando mirarle a los ojos, una actividad que Kenshin solía convertir en compleja por su maldita costumbre de mantener siempre la mirada baja, como si ella le intimidase. ¿Le vería como una madrastra a la que temer?

—Bien— contestó Kenshin, mirando la galleta que tenía en la mano—. Igual. _Sessha_ no sabría decir.

Megumi cogió aire. Quería pegarle con la tetera, pero ella era una dama; no podía comportarse como Kaoru y menos aún, como Misao. Misao...

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente del brazo de Kaoru, tres días en los que había ido cada mañana a la clínica a que ella le revisase la escayola, comprobase la inflamación y, de paso, intentase sonsacarle algo, lo que fuese. Sin embargo, Kaoru se había cerrado como una ostra. Por la ventana de la clínica podía ver a Hideki esperándola, apoyado contra un árbol, como el caballero de una película. Pero la mirada de Kaoru no era la de una muchacha enamorada paseándose por el mundo con su caballero. "Kaoru", había intentado el segundo día; "¿estás así por lo de tu examen". Ella había sonreído, como ausente, y se había limitado a contestar: "no era solo un examen, Megumi".

—¿No has visto a Kaoru más apagada? — preguntó, levantando una ceja; estaba empezando a preguntarse si los ojos de Kenshin, además de ser terriblemente bonitos, tenían alguna utilidad práctica.

—Sí— murmuró él, posando su taza sobre la mesa y mirándola; tenía ojeras. ¿Había estado durmiendo mal? —; está muy afectada por su examen.

—¿Y no has intentado... consolarla? — se aventuró Megumi, cambiando ostensiblemente el tono de su voz. Kenshin levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Claro. _Sessha_ le preparó su comida favorita ayer, le trajo del mercado una anguila de buen tamaño y esta mañana le dejó hecho un...

—Ken-san, cállate, por favor— le interrumpió ella, poniendo la mano frente a su cara. Si seguía escuchando la lista de la compra se cortaría las venas con su tanto—. ¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije el otro día?

Él frunció el ceño, contrariado.

—_Sessha_ hizo algunas de esas cosas.

—¿Cuáles?— preguntó, aunque más bien sonó como una orden. Kenshin volvió a coger su taza y a buscar en el fondo las respuestas a los grandes interrogantes de la Humanidad.

—La anguila que _sessha_...

—¡No quiero oír hablar de tu maldita anguila! — gritó Megumi, fuera de sí. Al instante se dio cuenta de que todo el Akabeko se había quedado en silencio y les miraba. Kami-sama, tendré que huir a una remota isla, pensó, sintiendo cómo se empequeñecía en su cojín. Carraspeó y trató de recobrar la compostura. Ella era una doctora; una auténtica señora—. ¿Compraste flores?

Kenshin se había sonrojado hasta la raíz de su pelo, de modo que tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que se recompusiese y, con un hilo de voz, lograse contestar.

—N-no. La cocina... La cocina está ya llena de flores y _sessha_ no creyó que...

Megumi frunció el ceño, cortándole nuevamente.

—¿Están llegando flores al dojo? —. Kenshin asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tipo de flores?

—Jazmines— contestó él, volviendo a servir te para los dos—. Y rosas.

Megumi alzó la mano o llamando a Tsubame, que estaba atendiendo las mesas. Cuando se acercó señaló las tazas de los dos.

—Sake— dijo, con su tono más solemne.

—Megumi-dono...

—No— le dijo ella, amenazándole de nuevo con su dedo. Estaba claro que tendrían que tomar medidas más drásticas. Tsubame, rápida y solícita, les sirvió el sake. Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Megumi le miró mientras cogía las galletas que la niña les ofrecía y le tendía una. No entendía las dudas de Kaoru, no podía entenderlas. Si él la hubiese elegido a ella... Se quitó la idea de la cabeza; ese era un tren que nunca había pasado y del que se despegó hacía demasiado tiempo. Estaba allí para ayudarles a ellos, porque era evidente que por sí solos no sabían como hacerlo—. No debería contarte esto, pero Kaoru es una chica muy... pasional. ¿Sabes por dónde voy?

Estaba segura de que no tenía ni idea; Kenshin solía mantener su cara de tonto durante las bromas subidas de tono. Incluso Yahiko parecía más espabilado que él en sus interacciones con Tsubame. Y, además, estaba ese beso. Por lo que Kaoru les había contado, había más pasión en una piedra.

—Sí— contestó, sin embargo, manteniéndolo la mirda. Ella le miró con sorpresa—. Megumi-dono, sessha agradece vuestra ayuda, pero no cree que Kaoru-dono esté así por eso. Es por el kendo.

—No le han cortado una mano— replicó Megumi, frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo son tres o cuatro semanas y podrá volver a entrenar como siempre.

—Pero no podrá ser maestra— dijo él, otra vez mirando el fondo de su taza—. Era su oportunidad.

—Ken-san, tienes que dejar de pensar en eso— dijo Megumi, agarrándole del brazo. Kenshin la miró con sorpresa y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Intentaba comportarse con naturalidad con él, pero tenía algo, algo inexplicable, que la hacía actuar como si fuese una adolescente. Como si fuese Misao con Aoshi.

_Misao_.

Esa mañana había ido a buscarla para acudir juntas a la cita con Kenshin. Estaba segura de que, aún siendo tan infantil como era, podría ayudar; a fin de cuentas, ella vivía con Kaoru, dormían juntas y, en los últimos días, la había ayudado en todo lo que no podía hacer con el brazo roto, como vestirse o asearse. Habían tenido que hablarse, no cabía duda. Sin embargo, Misao le dijo que estaba ocupada, ¿ocupada? ¿Cómo iba a estar ocupada, si se pasaba el día haciendo el idiota por la ciudad? Había algo más, aunque todavía no sabía qué. Sin embargo, tenía una sospecha.

_Jazmines... y rosas_.

—El sueño de Kaoru-dono es ser maestra— dijo Kenshin, con evidente pesar—. Además, si lo consiguiese quizás tendría más alumnos. Yahiko es un buen discípulo, pero es duro para ella no tener a nadie más.

—Es cierto— concedió Megumi, dando un pequeño sorbo a su sake; no es que le apasionase, pero necesitaba algo más que matcha para mantener la paciencia necesaria—. Pero tiene otro sueño. Quiere formar una familia—. Kenshin la miró fijamente, pero Megumi no supo descifrar el sentido de su mirada. No era miedo, eso seguro. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que ya lo sabía? Esperó un poco a ver si decía algo, pero él seguía en silencio. El sake ya le había sonrojado las mejillas y tampoco quería que llegase borracho al dojo—. Hideki va a pedirle matrimonio, pero si te adelantas ella tal vez te elija a ti.

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa. ¿De verdad le parece gracioso?

—_Sessha_ no cree Kaoru-dono esté pensando en el matrimonio en este momento. La familia Kamiya levantó un estilo de esgrima para proteger la vida, pero mientras Kaoru-dono no sea maestra no podrá garantizar la subsistencia del dojo. Eso es lo único que le importa ahora.

—¿Lo único que le importa, eso piensas? No sabes nada de mujeres, Ken-san— replicó Megumi, frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando una está enamorada siempre piensa en el matrimonio. Es así. Y los hombres no...

—¡Kenshin!

Megumi miró hacia atrás, enfadada.

—¡Sanosuke! ¡No hemos terminado!

—¡Deja de acapararle, maldita seas!

—¡Ha quedado conmigo, no contigo, macarra pandillero!

—¿Macarra...?

Kenshin se puso en pie, dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa.

—Megumi-dono, sessha ha disfrutado del té y del sake, pero tiene que hacer un recado importante.

—¿Un recado? ¿Vas a llevarla a cenar esta noche, como hablamos? — preguntó ella, levantando una ceja—. Fuera de casa. No vuelvas a mencionar la anguila, por lo que más quieras. Llévala a un sitio bonito, si necesitas dinero yo puedo prestarte. Hay un sitio occidental que abrieron hace poco, si no llevas la espada y te pones otro gi tal vez...

—_Sessha_ os agradece vuestras ideas, Megumi-dono— dijo, sonriendo con su típica dulzura. Megumi agrió el gesto.

—No he acabado, Ken-san— volvió a carraspear y se acercó un poco más a él, para evitar que nadie más les escuchase, sobre todo el metomentodo de Sanosuke, que seguro que tenía la oreja puesta—. Cuando la beses, y esto es muy importante, tienes que hacerlo bien. Intenta... ponerle pasión, como cuando luchas. Tienes que usar... ya sabes... Tienes que...

La mano de Kenshin sobre su brazo la acalló.

—Sé cómo hacerlo— susurró él, sonriendo con suavidad. Megumi se sonrojó tanto que sintió el calor recorriendo su cuello hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Sin darle oportunidad a replicar nada, Kenshin salió del Akabeko. Había visto algo en su mirada, algo que no conocía de él. Kaoru es idiota, pensó, respirando con calma para tranquilizarse. Son los dos un par de idiotas.

—¿Estás bien? —. La voz de Sanosuke la sacó de sus reflexiones. Estaba a su lado, serio.

—No. Sí. No lo sé— dijo Megumi, mirándole—. Tenemos que encontrar a Misao.

—La he visto hace un rato con Fujame-san, cerca del río.

Megumi ahogó un grito. _Lo sabía_, se dijo, apretando los dientes. _Está ayudándole._

* * *

—¿Entonces dijo algo cuando los vio? — preguntó Fujame-san, claramente ansioso. Misao le dedicó una mirada impaciente. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando mantener la compostura y no ser excesivamente impertinente, pero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Un hombre como él debería tener las cosas más claras y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, siendo su muleta. Definitivamente, el mundo se iría a perder.

—Olió los jazmines.

—¿Pero no dijo...?

—Fujame, ya te he dicho que no, no empezó a gritar tu nombre a los cuatro vientos— replicó, mirándole con gesto hosco—. Pero eso no importa. A Kaoru le gustan los jazmines. Ella en sí misma es como un jazmín gigante y aunque no haya dicho nada, le gustará saber que te has dado cuenta.

Aunque sea yo la que se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Y las rosas?

—Las rosas eran preciosas— dijo Misao, sonriendo. Había tantas en el dojo que no tuvieron jarrones suficientes para ponerlas en agua. ¿Por qué nadie podía mandarle a ella aunque fuese una maldita flor? Aoshi se pasaba la vida buscando cómo estar a su altura, ahora en esa absurda idea de recorrer unas extrañas islas para encontrarse a sí mismo, cuando lo único que ella quería era una rosa y un beso apasionado. ¿Tanto pedía?

—¿Pero le gustaron a Kaoru? — Misao se sonrojó y sonrió, nerviosa, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Sí, sí. ¿Cómo no iban a gustarle?

—Pero sigue sin querer salir conmigo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Fujame-san era guapo, simpático e ingenioso, pero tenía un grave problema que había tardado un par de días en descubrir: era tremendamente inseguro, sobre todo en todo lo relacionado con Kaoru.

—Va contigo a la clínica. ¿No te parece suficiente? — por la expresión de Hideki era obvio que no se lo parecía en absoluto—. Kaoru está pasando un mal momento. Se acerca el día del examen y ve que no puede entrenar y que no estará recuperada a tiempo... No lo está llevando demasiado bien.

—Puede que haya tomado una decisión— dijo él, clavando la mirada en el río. El agua descendía tranquila y el sol se reflejaba en ella. Era un día realmente precioso. Había intentado arrastrar a Kaoru fuera del dojo con el objetivo de forzar un encuentro con Fujame-san, pero había sido una misión fracasada desde el inicio. Kaoru no se levantaba del futón más que para comer lo justo para que los demás no se preocupase y bañarse con la ayuda de Misao. A veces se sentaba en el dojo a meditar, o a contemplar los bokken, como si pudiese sanar su hueso solo por vía de la convicción. El resto del tiempo se limitaba a las preguntas directas y a vagar por la engawa como un espíritu. Y Kenshin... Le había ignorado, como si no existiese.

—No, no es eso. Necesita asimilar lo de su brazo, pero tú no debes dejar de hacer lo que teníamos pensado— matizó, mirándole fijamente—. No te relajes. El día de la fiesta todo saldrá bien.

—Pero ¿crees que querrá venir? Pese a no poder examinarse...

Misao asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré. Tú limítate ese día a hacer la mejor pedida que jamás se haya visto en la historia de Japón.

Fujame-san suspiró. Tenía el rostro cansado, no solo por la preocupación. Misao había pasado por el dojo durante los últimos tres días y había comprobado la carga de trabajo que estaba asumiendo, aunque era obvio que no estaba todavía capacitado para ello. Pese a todo, hacía lo que podía para suplir la ausencia de Kaoru. Después de sus clases, se sentaba junto a él en el dojo y le instruía con paciencia sobre las cosas que le gustaban a Kaoru; no era complicado, porque ella era una persona llena de vida. Pocas cosas no la ilusionaban. Mientras hablaban se dio cuenta de que compartía muchas cosas con Kaoru; los dos eran kendokas, los dos tenían historias familiares parecidas; los dos eran pasionales, tanto para las cosas que les gustaban como para las que odiaban. Eran sinceros y extrovertidos, ambos creían en el matrimonio y querían formar una familia.

—Misao, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo.

—Un té helado podría valer— contestó Misao, sonriendo. ¿Realmente, qué estaba haciendo?

_Kaoru, espero que me perdones, pero no quiero verte más tiempo estancada,_ pensó, dirigiendo una última mirada al mar._ Si puedo empujarte fuera de la cárcel donde te ha metido tu amor por Himura, yo, Makimachi Misao, prometo que así lo haré_


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola! Gracias a todas por las review y las lecturas. También me gustaría decir que en ocasiones puede parecer confuso el fic, porque he optado por el punto de vista múltiple, es decir, cada capítulo o subcapítulo se narra desde un punto de vista; por eso a veces parece que los personajes piensan una cosa, hacen otra... A veces es por eso, porque desde "fuera", como lo ve otro personaje, parece una cosa pero luego en realidad es otra. O porque el personaje que tiene el punto de vista en ese momento no tiene toda la información y entonces adopta decisiones en base a lo que sabe. Un abrazo y espero que estéis todas bien!

**kaoruca, **me ha gustado mucho tu crítica del capítulo de la falsa pedida de mano; yo también creí lo mismo cuando lo vi, que aun en el improbable caso de que Kenshin hiciese esa tontería, diría la verdad a Kaoru al momento y de una forma dulce, no haría el tonto de esa manera. Creo que quienes hicieron el guión de ese capítulo no tenían muy claro el tipo de relación que hay entre Kenshin y Kaoru y como dices, hicieron una paradia. Tus comentarios siempre me resultan muy útiles, gracias :-)

**Kaoru Tanuki**, como siempre tus opiniones son súper acertadas y muchas veces parece que adivinas qué va a pasar, es telepatía o algo jeje me encantan tus comentarios y te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de escribirlos, me gusta mucho leerte! Kaoru tiene un gran cacao mental, y no la culpo; tampoco ayudan sus amigos, posicionándose de un lado y de otro, intentando empujarla de alguna manera... AIns!

**Guest**, sois muchas las del team-fujame jaja Kenshin sí es un poco baka, pero también es su encanto. Son muy distintos él y Hideki, cada uno da sus pasos y al final, veremos qué sucede. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Blackcat**, me ha hecho mucha gracia lo del fiambre jaja A mí también me gusta ver a Kaoru haciendo cosas y no como una damisela, a partir del arco de Shishio tanto en el manga como en el anime la dejan en un papel súper triste, como bien dices, hasta Yahiko tiene más protagonismo, una pena porque ella tiene mucho potencial!

**sugar-flower**, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, qué ilusión! Espero que te siga gustando cómo continúa :-)

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

El día caía tras el río mientras Kaoru cruzaba el pequeño puente hacia el centro. El brazo no le dolía tanto como la noche anterior, pero sí había empezado a picarle horriblemente por dentro de esa estructura sólida que Megumi le había colocado; escayola, le llamó. Seguro que lo había inventado algún occidental malvado. _Menos mal que ya tengo la forma de aliviar el picor_, pensó. Era una tarde fresca, a diferencia de las anteriores. Unos días antes se habría preocupado por ir demasiado desabrigada y ponerse enferma para el examen, pero en aquel momento ya le daba igual. Su sueño se había ido al garete, ya no podría convertirse en maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin. ¿Cuántos años pasarían hasta que un maestro de la talla de Osamu-sama volviese por Tokio y se prestase a examinarla a ella, una absurda kendoka del montón? Suspiró. Se haría vieja esperando. De cualquier forma, en su vida el resultado siempre era ese: ella, deseando cosas que jamás se harían realidad, mientras el mundo seguía adelante.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del restaurante. Era el mismo en el que Hideki le había invitado a cenar unos días atrás, cuando todo lo que le preocupaba era su situación sentimental. Ahora... Ahora, de pronto, le parecía una nimiedad. Hideki, Kenshin; Kenshin, Hideki. Y en el medio, ella, con su vida patas arriba, intentando remendar un sueño roto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de porqué había aceptado salir con las chicas. Misao había insistido mucho, pero Megumi había sido todavía más pesada. Ella solo quería esconderse bajo las mantas de su futón y que los días pasasen cuanto antes, hasta ver su brazo cuidado y volver a ser la misma de siempre, la misma maestra-asistente de un solo alumno. Cuando se decidió a dar media vuelta y largarse de vuelta al dojo, la puerta se abrió y vio a Misao, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Megumi se beberá todo el vino!

Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras su amiga la sujetaba de la mano buena y la arrastraba al fondo del local. Estaba todavía más concurrido que la anterior noche, pese a ser más temprano; no se le escapó el hecho de que, salvo ellas, todo eran hombres, con alguna pareja joven como nota discordante. ¿Es que las chicas no querían conocer esos maravillosos sitios occidentales? Misao la condujo a tirones hasta su mesa, donde ya esperaba Megumi, con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Kaoru, pensé que no vendrías— dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche. Se había puesto una crema de labios rosa que destacaba sobre su perfecta piel y también se había pintado las pestañas. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de envidia. Ella apenas había logrado recogerse el cabello en una coleta, usando la única mano que tenía en ese momento y su cara no debía ser lo más agradable del lugar. Misao también parecía más guapa, como si se hubiese puesto algo en la cara.

—Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para que sea la más fea— replicó, sentándose en una de las sillas altas. Agradeció no estar en un local tradicional japonés, porque no tenía muy claro si podría sentarse en el suelo sin ayuda y con aquel maldito kimono.

—Siempre tendrás la competencia de Misao— dijo Megumi, sonriendo con malicia. Misao echó una mano a su cuello, pero Kaoru le dio un codazo.

—Por favor— murmuró, mirándolas a ambas. Misao asintió, recobrando la compostura, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Tras analizar el menú se decidieron por algo llamado pasta, y que resultó ser delicioso. Mientras sus amigas charlaban sobre cosas intrascedentes, comentando los últimos rumores de Tokio y los precios del mercado, sintió que había hecho bien en salir de casa. Llevaba allí encerrada tres días, salvo sus breves visitas a la clínica, y creía que iba a empezar a subirse por las paredes. No era tanto el hecho de no poder salir, sino más bien el recuerdo constante de lo que no podía hacer. No podía entrenar, no podía limpiar, no podía cocinar. Si bien a nadie le gustaba su comida, a ella le relajaba ponerse el mandil e intentarlo, aunque siempre fuese un desastre. Ni siquiera podía ayudar a Kenshin a tender la ropa. Él, por otro lado, se había pasado el tiempo esforzándose más que nunca por su comodidad. Había preparado su comida favorita, había lavado su ropa con hojas de menta y lavanda que tuvo que ir a recoger al bosque y hasta le había conseguido en el mercado una anguila gigante, muy por encima de su presupuesto. Cada cosa que hacía la acompañaba de su dulce sonrisa y su Kaoru-dono, pero no era suficiente. Nada podía borrar el hecho de que ella ya no sería maestra. No le culpaba; fue ella la que le desconcentró, fue ella la que se lanzó contra su ataque. Pero, a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Tampoco con Hideki, aunque había aceptado a caminar con él hasta la clínica todos los días. Su charla amena, sus anécdotas divertidas del dojo por lo menos le hacían olvidar durante un rato la situación en que se encontraba.

—¡...paseando con Kenshin!

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al presente. Se había perdido la conversación de sus amigas, pero parecían enfrascadas en otra de sus interminables discusiones.

—Eso es mentira, Misao— decía Megumi entre dientes, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Kaoru bajó la vista hacia el vino y comprobó que, hasta su llegada, sus amigas ya habían comenzado a beber. Genial, se dijo. _Tendré que arrastrarlas borrachas al dojo con una sola mano_.

—No es mentira. ¡Paseaba con ella y ella le cogió de la mano!

—¿Quién paseaba con quién? —preguntó Kaoru, intrigada. Misao y Megumi parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a pelearse sobre la mesa que las separaba.

—Himura. Con una chica— dijo Misao, sin dejar de mirar a Megumi. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—Sería alguna tendera.

—No era ninguna tendera, Kaoru— replicó Misao, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. De hecho, era una chica muy bonita y llevaba un shinai.

—¿Un shinai? — preguntó, ahora más que intrigada, incrédula. ¿Qué chica podría llevar un shinai por Tokio, además de ella misma? — ¿La habías visto antes?

—No, pero llevaba un escudo bordado en el gi. Debía ser de algún dojo.

Kaoru necesitaba saber quién era esa chica. En ese momento el único dojo con suficientes alumnos en Tokio como para bordar sus escudos en los gis era el dojo de Maekawa, pero no tenían ninguna alumna mujer. De hecho, de vez en cuando seguía pasándose a impartir alguna clase y, aunque su número de alumnos crecía cada mes, eran chicos muy jóvenes que debían empezar desde cero.

—Por favor, Kaoru— dijo Megumi, resoplando mientras lanzaba una mirada dura contra Misao—. ¿Vas a preocuparte por una muchacha que seguramente es producto de la imaginación de Misao? A lo mejor deberías buscarte alguna ocupación, como volver a perseguir hombres por Japón.

Misao ahogó un grito, indignada.

—¡O a lo mejor deberías buscártela tú, que estás tan aburrida que hasta te vale Sanosuke!

Kaoru lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Megumi. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando con sus amigas? ¿Llevaba tres días sin hablar con nadie y ya se había vuelto el mundo del revés?

—Esto es demasiada información al mismo tiempo— dijo, levantando las manos. Megumi agitó la cabeza y bebió su copa de vino de un trago, ante la atenta mirada de Kaoru—. ¿Tú y Sanosuke...?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Misao se adelantó.

—Sí. Llevan semanas durmiendo juntos— dijo, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Megumi golpeó la mesa con la mano y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo objeto de todas las miradas. Kami-sama, no podremos volver a este lugar.

—¿Vas a callarte en algún momento?

—Somos tus amigas— replicó Misao, encogieńdose de hombros—. No hay secretos entre nosotras.

— Megumi, no te preocupes, no es tan grave— dijo Kaoru, sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano; el sonrojo hacía que Megumi pareciese todavía más preciosa de lo que era, pero esta vez no le importó—. No podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos.

—No estoy preocupada— replicó, con gesto duro, apartando la mano—. Y claro que no es tan grave. De hecho, estoy bien así. A diferencia de vosotras yo hace tiempo que dejé de creer en las historias románticas de cortejos y matrimonios.

—P-pero... ¿Entonces estás...? — Kaoru se detuvo un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras. _Sessha dijo "esposa" porque no sabía qué palabra utilizar_—. Quiero decir, ¿vais a comprometeros?

Megumi soltó una risotada y la miró como quien mira a una niña que acaba de preguntar si la tierra es redonda o plana.

—¿De verdad estás preguntando eso?

—¿Y entonces qué haréis? — preguntó Kaoru, auténticamente sorprendida.

—No lo sé— contestó Megumi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estamos bien así. Es un idiota y si tuviese que aguantarle por el día acabaría tirándome por un puente.

Misao había cambiado la expresión de su rostro.

—Pero... Pero Sanosuke está enamorado de ti. No está bien que juegues con él— replicó, mientras hacía un gesto a la camarera para que trajese un poco más de vino. _Definitivamente tendré que arrastrarla al dojo_, pensó Kaoru, que intentaba beber lo mínimo posible.

—Sanosuke no necesita alguien que le defienda— dijo Megumi, clavando sus ojos en Misao—; ni tampoco necesita instrucciones sobre qué hacer y qué no, ¿sabes, Misao?

Kaoru vio cómo Misao se sonrojaba, pero no acertó a entender el motivo. Aunque ellas dos solían discutir le parecía que aquella tarde estaban más ariscas que de costumbre, como si latiese entre ellas un conflicto que Kaoru desconocía.

—Misao— dijo, dirigiéndose a su amiga—. Estaba pensando que... Bueno, que tú, que eres la mejor shinobi que conozco, tal vez puedas enterarte de... En fin, de la identidad de esa chica del shinai.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Himura? — replicó Misao, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque no quiero que piense que me molesta— dijo Kaoru, molesta por tener que explicar cada cosa que sentía o pensaba. En ocasiones deseaba que sus amigas pudiesen ser un poco más intuitivas, pero no era el caso.

—¿Y por qué iba a pensar eso? — preguntó Misao—. A fin de cuentas, él no ha movido ficha desde el beso del puente. Tú has seguido tu vida y él puede seguir la suya. ¿Recuerdas? Somos un río. No puedes estancarte con Himura.

—No tiene porqué estancarse, pero tampoco tomar decisiones precipitadas— opinió Megumi, dirigiéndose a Kaoru. Ella apenas las escuchaba. El brazo había comenzado a latirle como si dentro de la escayola se hubiese instalado un tambor. No les había contado nada de lo que pasó en el río, sencillamente porque... Porque prefería que no lo supiesen. No podría aguantar un juicio de su comportamiento; ella misma se decía cada poco que debía dejar las cosas claras a ambos, pero en el momento de la verdad, no lo hacía. Hideki, aferrado a la esperanza que ella misma le dio, le enviaba flores como un poseso. Las flores favoritas de Kaoru, las más hermosas que jamás había visto. Y Kenshin...

_Sessha cree que dos personas pueden estar juntas sin estar casadas._

Las tres últimas noches habían sido... extrañas. Ella no había logrado apenas dormir, primero por el dolor del brazo y, más tarde, por la angustia del examen perdido. Sin embargo, sabía que Kenshin tampoco había dormido. De madrugada, cuando debía creer que nadie estaba despierto, lo veía a través de las sombras del shoji acercarse y escuchar. ¿_Qué escucha?_, pensaba. Se quedaba así un rato, cerca de la puerta y después iba hasta la engawa, como un fantasma. _Está mirando las estrellas_, pensaba Kaoru, quieta en su futón, imaginándolo con la yukata de dormir y la sakabato apoyada a su lado, buscando la _estrella rurouni_. Cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. ¿_Puedes sentirme_? Se lo preguntó en silencio durante dos noches y la tercera, cuando el sueño empezó a apoderarse de ella y los ojos a cerrársele, el aullido del viento contra el shoji formó una palabra: _sí_. Abrió los ojos, asustada. ¿Lo había soñado? Se levantó maldiciendo el espacio que ocupaba Misao, atravesada en el futón, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Allí le vio, en la engawa, tal y como lo había imaginado. Él debió sentirla, pero no dijo nada. Le miró durante un rato y, al final, caminó hasta él.

—No puedo dormir— dijo, parando a un metro de donde estaba sentado y levantando la vista hasta el cielo. Las estrellas ofrecían un espectáculo inigualable, un auténtico tapiz de luces y sombras, casi como un sueño.

—Yo tampoco— contestó él, casi en un susurro. _Ha vuelto a olvidar el "sessha_", se dijo, sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estómago. Se sentó de la forma más digna que pudo, usando una sola mano para apoyarse— ¿Os duele? — preguntó Kenshin, volviéndose hacia ella. Kaoru resopló.

—Un poco. Es peor de noche... Pero lo que me impide dormir es el picor— replicó, intentando rascarse sobre la escayola. Era imposible y estaba a punto de volverse loca. Kenshin miró el brazo de Kaoru durante un par de segundos y, sin decir nada, se levantó; volvió en un instante, con un palillo de los que usaban para comer. Ella frunció el ceño, contrariada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Una vez me rompí el brazo, como vos— dijo, sentándose junto a Kaoru y cogiendo con suavidad su brazo escayolado, pasando los dedos por la superficie blanca, lisa—. Yo tendría unos doce años y shishou me había dicho que el día que lograse sorprenderlo, me dejaría bajar con él a las fiestas del pueblo. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a una de esas fiestas— añadió, sonriendo mientras miraba el brazo, como si en él estuviese dibujado aquel recuerdo—. Le ataqué mientras dormía y al defenderse me rompió el brazo de un golpe.

—¡Qué bruto! — exclamó Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño. Kenshin levantó las cejas, mirándola.

—No es muy distinto a lo que os hice yo.

—Sí lo es— protestó ella—. Nosotros estábamos entrenando, llevábamos protecciones. Tú... tú entonces eras un niño y él tu maestro. Debió haber tenido más cuidado.

—No importa cómo pasase; el hecho es que pasó. _Shishou_ preparó algo... algo parecido a esto. Una especie de pasta de arcilla oscura que se endureció en mi brazo, para que no lo moviese. Tenía que llevarlo así más de un mes.

—¿De...verdad? — había preguntado ella, mirándole con incredulidad. No se figuraba tampoco a Kenshin llevando algo así en su brazo; parecía... parecía algo más bien de débiles, de personas con heridas que no podían sanar por sí mismas.

—De verdad. Picaba tanto que intenté arrancarme la arcilla, hasta que... tuve una idea— entonces levantó el palillo y se lo mostró, sonriendo con gesto infantil. Kaoru le miraba, contrariada.

—Un... palillo—. Kenshin sujetó su brazo con delicadeza y lo movió un poco hacia sí mismo, colocándolo en su regazo, mientras Kaoru se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de su pelo.

—Bueno, no deberíais subestimar el poder de este palillo— murmuró, sonriendo mientras metía el palillo por el hueco entre la escayola y la piel de Kaoru, rascándola suavemente con él. Ella ahogó un grito de alivio y Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa... ¿había sido una sonrisa malvada? —. Tenéis que controlarlo, porque siempre se quiere más y podéis haceros daño. ¿Mejor?

—S-sí— dijo, sonrojada. Kenshin volvió a sonreir y, sacando el palillo de la escayola, se lo tendió.

—Espero que os ayude a dormir— dijo, con gesto dulce. Kaoru le había mirado fijamente durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te ayudaría a dormir?

Mientras Kenshin volvía a acomodarse en la engawa, ella cogió el palillo y volvió a rascarse con él por dentro de la escayola. Maravilloso, pensó, rascándose más fuerte. Estaba claro que Kenshin tenía razón: acabaría haciéndose una herida.

—Encontrar una solución a vuestro examen— dijo él, mirando otra vez al cielo. Kaoru agitó la cabeza, sin dejar de rascarse.

—No tiene solución. Se acabó, eso es todo.

—Estuve pensando— dijo de pronto, mirándola. Se dio cuenta de que las ojeras asomaban bajo sus ojos, de la misma forma que cuando se vieron después del _Jinchuu_ de Enishi—. El maestro que os examinará es Osamu-sama. Le conozco. Tal vez podría intentar hablar con él.

—¿Y qué podrías solucionar? — preguntó Kaoru, sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz. Ella estaba empezando a asumir la realidad y parecía que sus amigos no le permitirían aceptarlo.

—Quizás acepte quedarse en Tokio una semana más—. Los dos se miraron y Kaoru sintió otra vez su ki, con la misma intensidad que cuando pelearon.

_Espérame_.

—¿Y una semana sería...?

—Megumi-dono dirá que no, pero Kaoru-dono lo hará igualmente— dijo él, sonriendo dulcemente. Kaoru también sonrió, aunque con cautela. No quería hacerse ilusiones, no todavía.

—¿Y cómo le convencerás? — preguntó.

—Estaba pensando en eso— dijo, mirando a las estrellas. Kaoru miró también hacia arriba, sacando el palillo de su escayola y poniéndolo a su lado, junto a la sakabato.

—Bien; pues me quedaré aquí y pensaremos juntos.

Habían estado pensando posibilidades hasta tarde, hasta que, en algún momento que no alcanzaba a recordar, ella se quedó dormida. Se despertó al día siguiente en su futón, junto a Misao. Al ir a la cocinavio a Kenshin pero se sintió demasiado avergonzada como para que decirle nada, ni siquiera buenos días. Además, la luz del sol le hizo olvidar las ilusiones que habían surgido en la neblina de la noche; en los últimos tiempos se había dado cuenta de que esa sensación era habitual: durante la noche surgía algo entre ella y Kenshin, una especie de conexión silenciosa que parecía romperse al alba; incluso al saludarla a la mañana siguiente, cuando le vio hacer el desayuno, había vuelto a utilizar el _sessha._

—¡Kaoru, espabila! — gritaba Misao, con gesto de enfado— ¿No piensas responder?

—¿Q-qué? — dijo, contrariada. Le picaba el brazo un infierno, pero no podía simplemente sacar el palillo de Kenshin y rascarse en medio del local.

—Tienes que preguntarle quién es la chica del shinai— dijo Misao, asintiendo su propia idea con la cabeza. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—No voy a preguntarle nada; si él quiere contarlo ya lo hará, y si no, nos enteraremos pronto.

—Eso es cierto— concedió Megumi—. Además, hay más posibilidades de que yo me convierta en maestra del Hiten Mitsurugi a que Ken-San tenga algún interés romántico por ahí perdido.

Misao suspiró.

—Sois un par de tontas confiadas; menos mal que me tenéis a mí para investigar. Yo me enteraré de quién es esa chica.

—BIen— dijo Megumi, lanzando una mirada maliciosa a Misao—. Pero mientras, cuéntale lo otro a Kaoru—. Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras Megumi sonreía de forma malvada—. Misao cree que irás a la fiesta de recepción del maestro, pese a no examinarte. Claro, ella con tal de apuntarse a una juerga, no mira otra cosa.

—¡No es una juerga! — gritó, indignada, volviendo a mirar a Kaoru—. Kaoru, estarán los principales maestros de muchos dojos de la región. Aunque tú por ahora seas maestra-asistente, debes representar al dojo de tu familia. Y Fujame-san está muy ilus...

Se calló de pronto. Megumi soltó un pequeño grito.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás ayudándole!

—¡Y tú estás ayudando a Himura!

Kaoru abrió mucho la boca, mirándolas sin entender.

—Esperad un momento— ordenó, cerrando los ojos e intentando controlar las ganas de estrangularlas con su mano derecha—. ¿Me estáis diciendo que... esos dos...? No puedo creerlo.

—No, no, espera— dijo Misao, intentando cogerla del brazo. Kaoru se puso en pie, fuera de sí. ¿Pero qué se pensaban que era ella, un maldito tablero de damas?

—¡Las flores! ¿Fueron cosa tuya, verdad? — preguntó, señalando a Misao, que se puso roja de los pies a la cabeza— ¡Oh, debí imaginarlo! ¿Y las cenas también? Y los paseos por la orilla del río, y las palabras que coincidían siempre con mis obras favoritas. Kami-sama... — volvió la vista hacia Megumi; esas dos habían estado jugando... jugando con sus sentimientos— ¿Y tú qué eras, la maestra de Kenshin o algo así?

—Kaoru, no. Yo solo le dije...

—Ahora entiendo— le cortó, riendo con indignación—. El beso del bosque, ¿le dijiste cómo me gusta, verdad? No puedo creerlo. ¿Hablaste de eso con él? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué be...?

—¡Y lo de la anguila! ¡La anguila gigante esa que no sé de dónde sacó! — Megumi la miraba, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

—Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con la...

Kaoru, sin embargo, ya no escuchaba a nadie. Quería golpearlas con su bokken, quería, quería...

—¿Y el palillo? — preguntó, sacándolo de su kimono y mostrándolo; Megumi y Misao miraron el objeto, paralizadas— ¿Qué me dices del palillo? ¡Sabía que era imposible que fuese idea suya!

—Yo nunca...

—¡Os habéis pasado de la raya! — gritó, golpeando la mesa y con el brazo escayolado y marchándose de allí, con la rabia acompasándose a los latidos del brazo roto, dolorido. _No puedo creerlo_, pensaba Kaoru. Estaba tan enfadada que ni tenía lágrimas.

_No puedo creerlo._

Caminó maldiciendo en voz baja, sujetándose el brazo bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Hacía frío, pero ella no lo sentía. Solo tenía ganas de meterse en su futón y olvidarse del mundo. Sin embargo algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz fuerte y profunda, una que ya había escuchado antes.

—Kaoru-chan, pareces otra vestida de mujer.

* * *

Tokio, por el día, era grande. Demasiado grande. Quizás comenzaba a afectarle la vida apartado de la sociedad, aunque no era algo que le preocupase; todo estaría bien mientras hubiese suficiente sake en su cabaña. Aquella mañana había valorado la posibilidad de pedirle a Jun que le acompañase, pero lo pensó mejor. No quería inmiscuirla en aburridas charlas de viejos maestros que le recordasen lo joven que ella era; y, además, Osamu siempre fue un hombre a la antigua usanza. Quizás haría algún comentario desafortunado sobre el hecho de que le presentase a una mujer con la que no estaba casado. A Hiko le resultaba hasta gracioso, pero sabía que Jun lo pasaría mal. Ella había crecido en una familia de samurais, conocía el concepto del honor y ya le había costado bastante trabajo tragarse toda su educación para estar con él de aquella manera. _A lo mejor algún día le pido matrimonio,_ pensó, divirtiéndose con la idea. _Aunque solo sea por vivir una "noche de bodas"._

Después se alegró de no haberla llevado. Osamu estaba acompañado de su hija Ume, la única heredera que le quedaba, pues su primogénito, un espadachín de cualidades insuperables, murió años atrás, durante el Bakumatsu. Hiko vio que llevaba un shinai y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa. En los nuevos tiempos la gente creía que podía defenderse con un palo de madera... Aunque, a fin de cuentas, su estúpido discípulo había decidido cargar consigo una sakabato y parecía que le era suficiente para quitarse de encima a quienes le perseguían. La hija de Osamu tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que había tenido su padre de joven, aunque era mucho más bonita, por supuesto. Recordaba cuando la conoció, siendo apenas una niña de diez años, la única vez que Osamu había subido a la montaña donde vivía con Kenshin, que en aquel entonces tenía unos doce años. Nunca olvidaría aquel encuentro y las tres jornadas que pasaron cruzando sus espadas y bebiendo sake hasta caer dormidos. _Los viejos tiempos..._

La pequeña Ume había demostrado ser ahora una mujer amable y alegre, a diferencia del uraño de su padre, al que los años sólo habían agriado el carácter. No desaprovechó la ocasión para recordarle los sangrientos crímenes de Kenshin, entre los cuales se contaba su propio hijo, Riju, miembro del Shinsengumi. Hiko escuchó todo con cierta pereza; era una historia que se sabía de memoria. Después le preguntó por enésima vez si aceptaría un duelo para decidir finalmente la supremacía de su estilo, el Shorin ryu sobre el Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, una de las grandes polémicas de la Restauración parcialmente zanjada con la muerte del joven Riju, a lo que Hiko, por enésima vez, también se negó. _La esgrima no es un espectáculo_, le había dicho; _es el arte de matar y yo no tengo ninguna iintención de enterrar tu cadáver. _Algunos maestros, con la llegada de la era Meiji, parecían haberse reconvertido a directores de circo. Habían concluido bebiendo sake y riéndose; a fin de cuentas, él nunca había tenido un conflicto directo con Osamu. Fueron su hijo y su discípulo, que violaron los preceptos de sus respectivos estilos inmiscuyéndose en los conflictos políticos, los que hicieron nacer disputas entre ellos. En todo caso, todo aquello era demasiado para Jun, que gustaba de la tranquilidad y rehuía el conflicto.

La noche en Tokio, sin embargo, ya le gustaba un poco más. El bullicio de las mañanas daba paso a una sensación de gentío agradable, casi de compañía. Hiko prefería la soledad, pero en los lugares solitarios era más difícil encontrar buen sake. La reunión acabó más tarde de lo que le habría gustado, poco después del mediodía, pero todavía pudo aprovechar el tiempo y pasarse por un par de locales para comer algo de pescado y degustar las diferentes formas de preparar su bebida favorita. Sólo lamentó que en ningún lugar le vendiesen una alforja entera para poder llevarla de vuelta a la casita de madera, donde esperaba Jun. Se había hecho tarde y ella no estaría contenta, pero le perdonaría. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo y, por supuesto, lo lograría. No había nada que Hiko Seijuro no pudiese conseguir.

Nada... O casi nada. Realmente, había ciertas cosas que se habían escapado de su control. Algunas, mucho tiempo atrás, como su estúpido discípulo, al que no había sabido atar en corto y que había acabado convirtiéndose en un adolescente asesino. Pero esa parecía estar ya solucionada; no le quitaba el sueño. Otras, más recientes, como sus sentimientos por Jun. Esa mujer le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. "¿_Sabes por qué no te dejo bajar de esta montaña, más que para ir a por provisiones_?", solía preguntarle a su baka deshi durante los entrenamientos. "_Porque allí abajo, en el pueblo, y más abajo, en Japón y en el mundo entero, están las mujeres. Mientras pueda, te mantendré alejado de ellas"_. Kenshin, con su habitual cabezonería, agitaba su espada de madera ante él intentando golpearlo mientras negaba la mayor: "¡No _me interesan las mujeres! ¡Quiero ser fuerte, quiero poder proteger a los más débiles_". Hiko solía reírse de sus afirmaciones, tan infantiles como estúpidas. "_No siempre dirás lo mismo. Mi deber como maestro es protegerte frente a las debilidades, las de tu técnica, las de tu espada y también las de tu corazón"._ "¿_Las de mi corazón_?", había preguntado el chico, con su habitual expresión de ignorancia. "_Esas son las peores. Puedes tener la mejor técnica, blandir la espada más poderosa, pero si te enamoras serás débil y hasta el más mediocre de tus enemigos podrá derrotarte"_. Él, que había seguido ese precepto al pie de la letra durante toda su vida, ahora paseaba por las oscuras calles de Tokio pensando en una mujer. _Maldita seas, Jun_, se dijo, siguiendo su reflexión de una risotada.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. No la habría reconocido por su aspecto, pero sí por su _ki_. Para Hiko Seijuro un _ki_ poderoso era algo difícil de olvidar y no había conocido demasiados como el de aquella chica a lo largo de su vida. Se detuvo y la miró desde lejos. Iba sola, con un kimono femenino, como los que usaba habitualmente Jun; llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo. Resopló. Su estúpido discípulo no había aprendido la lección y dejaba que su mujer vagase herida por las calles en plena noche.

—Kaoru-chan— la llamó antes de acercarse, intentando no asustarla demasiado—. Pareces otra vestida de mujer.

—¿Hiko-sama? — preguntó ella, casi en un murmullo; podía ver duda en su voz, aunque su espíritu no mostraba miedo. Él siguió acercándose, esperando que ver su rostro la tranquilizase— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Es una noche demasiado bonita como para quedarte en casa, ¿no te parece? — preguntó, sonriendo. Kaoru le devolvió una sonrisa que pareció fingida—. Había escuchado que te examinabas en unos días, pero veo que estás herida.

—Fue... un accidente, entrenando— dijo ella, en un tono casi inaudible.

—¿Está roto? — la chica asintió con la cabeza. Está angustiada, leyó Hiko en su ki, claro y evidente, casi como un libro abiertoo—. Un brazo roto no es un problema. Mi estúpido... Kenshin se rompió el brazo algunas veces y ya ves; no le impidió hacer el imbécil durante el Bakumatsu.

Kaoru le lanzó una mirada que habría helado el alma del más valiente.

—Querrás decir que tú le rompiste el brazo.

Hijo soltó una carcajada, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. No había nadie en la faz de la tierra que le hablase con tanto descaro, ni siquiera Jun; a fin de cuentas, ella era una dama.

—Veo que mi baka deshi te ha abierto su corazoncito— dijo, con sorna—. Seguro que ha omitido las historias más divertidas—. Vio cómo ella se sonrojaba, bajando la vista, sin perder su gesto de enfado. _Hay mucha vida en ella_, pensó, sin apartar la mirada—. ¿Has cenado?

Kaoru levantó los ojos y le miró, sorprendida.

—N-no. Iba a cenar con unas amigas pero...

—¡Estupendo! Jun estará encantada de conocerte. Me ha preguntado mucho sobre ti estos días— dijo, acercándose a ella y cogiéndole del brazo derecho con soltura, sin esperar su respuesta. Kaoru lo miró sorprendida, pero no planteó ninguna resistencia.

—¿De... mi?

—Claro. El mundo entero quiere conocer quién tiene la paciencia necesaria para vivir con mi querido pelirrojo— contestó Hiko, comenzando a tirar suavemente de ella por el camino hacia la cabaña. Kaoru se dejó conducir. _Está intrigada, aunque no tiene miedo_, pensó con diversión, maravillándose con la fortaleza de su _ki_ al caminar tan cerca de ella. No había muchas cosas que sorprendiesen a Hiko, pero que una chica aparentemente tan normal pudiese esconder esa fuerza sí lo había logrado. _Toda ella desprende luz, _se dijo; _desprende luz, y el estúpido de Kenshin ha ido a ella como un mosquito a la vela._

La cabaña estaba a una media hora a pie del lugar donde había encontrado a la chica. El camino era oscuro, pero ella lo recorría segura. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero no fue necesario; Hiko disfrutaba del silencio y se alegraba de que ella no fuese de esas personas que necesitaban llenar constantemente el aire de información. Gracias a eso pudo apreciar el sonido de los grillos, y el agua de un río cercano. También pudo sentir mejor el _ki_ de Kaoru-chan, fuerte pero ansioso, impaciente.

—Hiko-san— saludó Jun nada más verle, cogido del brazo de Kaoru. Ella se soltó con un gesto brusco, sonrojándose, aunque Jun se limitó a sonreír. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella es que no necesitaba explicarle cosas banales; los dos se entendían solo con mirarse—. Veo que tenemos visita. Bienvenida; soy Arame Jun— añadió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La chica la imitó, aunque agachándose un poco más.

—Kamiya Kaoru—. Hiko y Jun intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción.

—¡Oh, qué alegría! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Kaoru-san.

Hiko no podía dejar de divertirse con la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha; era muy expresiva y resultaba extremadamente fácil leer cada una de sus emociones. _No tendrás mucho trabajo con eso, mi baka deshi_, pensó, agitando la cabeza.

—Puedo ayudar un poco con la cena, aunque cocinar no se me da demasiado bien— dijo, sonriendo a Jun.

—No te preocupes. Yo lo haré.

Hiko puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru, con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir, que no era demasiada.

—¿Qué tal si bebemos un poco y me cuentas los... secretitos que va soltando mi baka deshi? —. Kaoru frunció el ceño, pero le acompañó hasta un pequeño tronco frente a la cabaña, donde los dos se sentaron. Hiko miró al cielo. Estaba despejado y se veían cientos de estrellas— ¿Conoces esa?

—Sí. Es la estrella rurouni.

Hiko soltó una carcajada, mirándola con auténtica sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

La chica le devolvió una mirada firme. Tenía unos ojos azules, del color del océano; aunque era realmente preciosa no era eso lo que sorprendía a Hiko. Era eso que no podía verse a simple vista, eso que estaba seguro que había visto Kenshin nada más conocerla.

—Sí. Era la esposa de un samurai sin amo que corrió tras él y al final ni encontró al samurai, ni encontró el camino de vuelta.

—Vaya, qué infortunio, ¿eh? — dijo Hiko, abriendo la alforja de sake. _Kenshin en otra vida debió ser una geisha de las más intensas_— Conozco otra versión de vuestra estrella rurouni, si os interesa—. Kaoru le miraba, esperando y él le ofreció la alforja.

—¿Una... taza?

—No hay tazas. Está medio vacía, podrás levantarla con un solo brazo.

No podía evitarlo, no tenía remedio; le encantaban los juegos. Creyó que ella insistiría en la taza, pero no lo hizo. Con su brazo derecho cogió la alforja y la levantó. Pesaba lo suficiente para que un hombre normal tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo con una sola mano; aún así, resoplando, consiguió dar un trago, vertiendo una gran parte de su sake por el kimono. No le importó y parecía que a ella tampoco. _Tendría que haber entrenado a esta chica y no al estúpido de mi discípulo; seguro que con ella me habría reído un poco más y no se habría marchado a los catorce años a asesinar a medio Kioto con mis enseñanzas_.

—Quiero oír esa historia alternativa— anunció ella, limitándose el sake de la boca con la mano buena. Hiko asintió, sonriendo mientras daba un gran trago de la alforja.

—Había un samurai sin amo, eso es cierto, no se fue por ahí a perderse en cualquier oscuridad. Era un samurai fuerte, el más fuerte de todos, y decidió matar a otros samurais, qué importa el motivo, ¿verdad? Caminó por el mundo segado vidas con su espada sobrehumana, haciéndose más y más fuerte mientras todo se apagaba a su paso— Hiko señalaba el cielo con su mano mientras hablaba; la estrella a la que se referían parecía sola, en el medio de una negrura infinita, alejada de las otras estrellas—. Por el camino conoció a una mujer. Esa mujer había sido enviada por los dioses, que no podían soportar el sufrimiento que el samurai estaba creando; no podía ver cómo iba destruyendo todo a su paso, así que la mandaron a que pusiese fin a su sangría; ella le siguió por el firmamento.

Hiko esperó un momento. Sintió que ella quería decir algo.

—Y nunca lo encontró— dijo Kaoru al fin. La miró y vio cómo perdía sus ojos en las estrellas.

—Sí, sí lo hizo— replicó él; ella le miró, sorprendida, pero Hiko no apartó la mirada; las historias debían ser contadas con corrección, o nadie podría jamás aprender nada de ellas—. No era difícil, porque era un samurai poco espabilado; de hecho, era tan poderoso como idiota, una combinación bastante desastrosa. En fin, lo encontró y creyó que podría apagar su luz para así salvar a los demás samurais, a las demás estrellas del cielo. Pero no pudo, porque era débil, como todas las mujeres— Kaoru frunció el ceño, indignada y él soltó una risotada.

—Yo no soy débil.

—Si no fueses débil no te habrías enamorado de Himura Battousai— dijo, entre dientes. Ella resopló; comenzaba a sentirse su enfado de forma casi física. Cuando vio que iba a decir algo, puso una mano entre ellos—. Todavía no he terminado la historia. Las historias deben acabarse siempre, como el sake, o los dioses te castigarán con cien años sin hacer el amor; aunque si sigues con mi estúpido discípulo es probable que ese sea tu destino de todos modos—. Tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando vio el color del rostro de la chica, de modo que siguió la historia como forma de contrarrestarla—. En fin, la mujer no pudo apagar al samurai asesino, porque se enamoró de él y él de ella. Sin embargo, los dioses no le habían perdonado, y una parte de ella, tampoco. La avisaron de que huyera, porque él sufriría su ira, pero ella decidió quedarse y cuando quisieron matarle, se interpuso y murió por él. Los dioses entonces decidieron no quitarle la vida; creyeron que su castigo sería mayor si le condenaban a permanecer en el medio del firmamento, solo, cargando para siempre con la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Por eso le llaman la estrella de sangre.

—¿La estrella... de sangre? ¿No se llama estrella rurouni, entonces?

Hiko sonrió, complacido.

—No, pero me gusta que mi baka deshi tenga una bonita imaginación. Ya cultivaba esa afición de inventarse historias cuando lo mandaba al bosque a por leña y volvía diez horas después con un hongo venenoso en su estómago.

Kaoru seguía mirando al cielo, impresionada por la historia. Es una niña, pensó Hiko, sin quitarle ojo de encima. _Sus ojos no han sufrido los horrores de la guerra; Kenshin ha visto lo mismo que yo cuando la ha mirado por dentro._

—Esa historia... Es...

—Tomoe y Kenshin, sí— dijo Hiko, entregándole de nuevo la alforja de sake. Kaoru la cogió con resolución y dio un buen trago.

—¿Por qué me la has contado?

Hiko se encogió de hombros, bebiendo también de la alforja.

—Porque querías escucharla.

Kaoru se quedó de nuevo en silencio. Hiko respiró profundamente, sintiendo su ki. Era extraño para él percibir una energía tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo, tan entera. _Todavía nadie la ha roto_, pensó, fijando los ojos en su brazo. _Ni siquiera el trágico pasado de mi estúpido discípulo ha conseguido quebrarla._

—¿Tú la conociste? — preguntó de pronto Kaoru, sin mirarle.

—No; me habló de ella en una carta.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

Hiko se detuvo un momento, pensando, para al final hablar.

—Me dijo que era como un copo de nieve derritiéndose en su mano—; sintió el suspiro de Kaoru con más claridad que si hubiese gritado—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas todo esto a él?

—Porque no quiero que piense que estoy celosa de una... — se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiese topado con una pared invisible. Necesita siete garrafas de sake por lo menos, se dijo, tendiéndole de nuevo la alforja.

—¿...muerta? No pasa nada, es cierto, está muerta. Pero una esposa muerta sigue siendo una esposa, después de todo— ella lo miró con gesto duro, como si quisiese reprocharle algo y no supiese cómo hacerlo—. ¿Qué estás esperando que te diga, Kaoru-chan? ¿Que no la quiso? No puedo decirte eso. Mi estúpido discípulo descubrió con ella el amor más profundo y el dolor más insoportable. Esa es una herida que siempre llevará consigo. Eres tú la que debes decidir si esa es una marca tan imperdonable.

—Yo no creo que él esté marcado— replicó ella; los ojos le brillaban, como si desease coger la espada y luchar. El mismo brillo de Kenshin, la misma pasión en sus ojos.

—Está marcado. Cuando usas tu espada para matar siempre queda una marca.

—Una parte de tu alma muere, y surge otra, más oscura; mi padre lo decía— dijo ella, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Hiko asintió.

—Hombre sabio tu padre— la miró de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo, Kaoru?

—De... — se quedó callada, de nuevo como si un muro se alzase ante sí, impidiéndole seguir—. No lo sé.

_Lo sabe._

—Lo sabes, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo. Solo te diré una cosa más. Mi _baka deshi_ ha hecho cosas tan terribles que muchas veces me arrepentí de no haber salido a matarle; pero se ha perdonado. Ha encontrado la paz en esta ciudad horriblemente calurosa, en tu dojo decadente de espadas humanizadoras y en su promesa pueril de no volver a matar jamás. Y también en ti. El amor nos hace débiles, pero a él el tuyo le ha hecho más fuerte; eso sí puedo entenderlo después de conocerte—. Vio los ojos de Kaoru inundarse, conteniendo las lágrimas, y descubrió que era más de lo que podía soportar en una misma noche. ¿Se estaría enterneciendo demasiado? Al final se convertiría en uno de esos viejos maestros, ya decrépitos, borrachos bajo la luna cantando sus gestas pasadas y llorando con la cara en la tierra. No, él era Hiko Seijuro. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano antes de que se pusiera a llorar y acabase por destruir su reputación—. Vamos a cenar; y, cuando acabemos, te ayudaré a arreglar lo de ese brazo tuyo. Con un poco de suerte podrás examinarte, convertirte en maestra y mantener a esa ama de llaves pelirroja que has escogido como hombre.

—¿Mi... brazo... tiene arreglo?

—Claro. ¿O has creído que Hiko Seijuro te trajo aquí solo para hablarte de la lamentable adolescencia de su discípulo?

Se sentaron los tres a cenar, y comieron anguila. Jun la había cocinado de forma excelente, como siempre. Hablaron de todo un poco y la joven Kaoru resultó ser una compañía interesante y alegre. Cuando terminaron, mientras recogían, Hiko se dirigió a Kaoru.

—Quédate a dormir; tenemos un futón de sobra. El idiota de Kenshin prefirió dormir sentado contra la pared.

Ella se quedó pensativa, mirando la puerta.

—No quiero preocupar a nadie en el dojo—. Hiko, sonriendo, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—A veces hay que preocuparse un poco para valorar las cosas. Venga, te prepararé el futón y mañana arreglaremos ese brazo. Aunque esta noche...— metió la mano en su hakama y sacó un palillo de madera—. Toma. Era un truco de mi estúpido discípulo. Pasaba las noches rascándose como un poseso, intenta tener un poco de mesura y no hacerte tú las heridas que se hacía él.

La dejó allí, con cara de sorpresa. _Kenshin no supo conservar un copo de nieve; veremos si sabe conservar un volcán. _


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias a todas por vuestras review, como siempre. El fic está ya bastante avanzado, aunque aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos. Me da pena pensar en acabar, la verdad, porque revisarlo y ampliarlo está siendo de lo más ameno para lidiar con la cuarentena. Espero que os guste. ¡Cuidaos y cuidad a los vuestros!

**Capítulo 17**

El día nacía en el dojo Kamiya, con el frescor propio de los amaneceres de principios de verano. La primera luz bañaba el pozo, corriendo por el suelo de tierra hasta alcanzar la engawa; el gallo del pequeño corral había cantado ya dos veces y la vida parecía desperezarse lentamente. Tras un _shoji_, el último del pasillo, sentado contra la pared y con su _sakabatou _apoyado en el hombro, Kenshin Himura esperaba.

No recordaba una noche tan larga desde la primera de la batalla de _Toba-Fushimi_. Apenas había movido un músculo, concentrado, con su mente diseccionando el silencio. Intentaba controlar sus pensamientos. Intentaba controlar sus acciones. _Para el arte del batto hacen falta tres cosas_... A la mierda, pensó. El _battujutsu_ le parecía un juego de niños al lado de mantener la calma mientras las horas pasaban y la oscuridad apretaba las paredes del dojo, empequeñeciéndolo; lo apretaba a él, casi ahogándolo.

_¿Dónde está?_

Su mente viajaba de respuesta en respuesta, como si hubiese ante él una hilera de puertas entreabiertas. Las primeras, las más terribles, para su sorpresa, las abrió sin miedo. No le asustaban las espadas, ni las heridas, ni el dolor físico; si alguien que le guardaba rencor se la había llevado, él la encontraría. Da igual quién fuese, da igual lo lejos que se marchase, él acabaría atrapándolo. Sin embargo, había una puerta, una y última pequeña puerta roja por la que apenas se filtraba un poco de luz, al final de su mente. Estaba cerrada con varios candados y Kenshin pasó la noche con los ojos cerrados, intentando olvidarse de su existencia, intentando fingir que Kaoru no estaba tras ella. _Esa puerta..._

El primer canto del gallo le distrajo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Se acomodó contra la pared. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? La tarde del día anterior había llegado pronto de su breve encuentro con Ume Osamu y con una sensación de cierto alivio en el cuerpo. Al principio, cuando la vio a lo lejos, mirándole sobre el puente, temió que le guardase algún tipo de rencor que, más que facilitar las cosas a Kaoru, pudiese llegar a dificultar las. Le invadió una antigua sensación, esa que cargó durante diez años, la de ser culpable de todos los problemas del mundo, la de tener la obligación de encontrarles solución. Esperó a que pasase, como quien siente un calambre; _ya ha florecido en Otsu_. Respiró, más tranquilo.

El riesgo de que las cosas se complicasen existía; sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo; era mucho lo que estaba en juego y necesitaba que ella facilitase la cita con Osamu-sama. Si simplemente se presentase ante la residencia donde se alojaba no lograría siquiera acercarse a él. Sus dudas se deshicieron en un instante, cuando Ume saltó sobre él y le abrazó con alegría, comenzando una charla infinita, a la velocidad a la que ella siempre hablaba, llena de anécdotas e historias de infancia; parecía no importarle que él guardase silencio, aunque... Aunque por dentro había suspirando, aliviado. La Ume que él conoció no era rencorosa, pero habían pasado demasiados años y él era el hombre que le arrebató a su hermano. Y, además... Además, estaba el asunto del matrimonio.

Había conocido a Ume una tarde de primavera, mientras miraba fijamente un nido de abejas. Hiko, en su infinita maldad, le había asegurado que le dejaría bajar a las fiestas del pueblo si lograba arrancar de un golpe el nido y escapar hasta el río sin sufrir ni una sola picadura. Los juegos de Hiko le habían llevado al borde de la muerte en diversas ocasiones, pero aun así, aceptó; para un chico de su edad, en medio de una montaña, cualquier contacto con la sociedad era un dulce demasiado apetecible. Recordaba su concentración mientras escalaba el árbol, primero un pie y después otro, consiguiendo no hacer el más mínimo ruido, limitando el roce de su ropa contra el tronco, con la espada de madera en la mano. Había logrado arrancar el nido de un movimiento rápido, pero bajar y escapar no resultó tan sencillo. Mientras descendía por el árbol, aferrándose a las ramas casi por instinto, rascándose los brazos y las piernas, vio la nube oscura salir del nido bajo sus pies, de modo que se lanzó contra el suelo, rodando y echando a correr. Las abejas le perseguían y el río nunca le había parecido tan lejano. Intentó ahuyentar a algunas con el bokken, pero notó la primera picadura en la mano derecha. Mierda, dijo, mirándola. Mientras corría, dos más le picaron en un ojo y en la misma mano. Tenía que ser más rápido. Soltó el bokken y siguió, sintiendo las picaduras en distintos puntos de su cuerpo, hasta que pudo lanzarse al río y sumergirse durante casi dos minutos, esperando que al salir no estuviesen. Cuando, ya al borde de la asfixia, sacó la cabeza, las abejas no estaban, pero sí su _shishou_, con una mirada de absoluto reproche; iba acompañado por un hombre de unos cuarenta años y una niña de ojos verdes algo más pequeña que Kenshin. Recordaba haber salido del agua a gatas, tosiendo y jadeando, vomitando litros de agua y arrastrándose entre las piedras del río con un zumbido horrible en la cabeza. Todo era borroso. Antes de perder la consciencia lo último que escuchó fue a su _shishou_ decir, con voz solemne: "..._Y_ _esta patética carpa que emerge de los ríos debe ser lo que queda de mi estúpido discípulo, Kenshin_".

Cuando despertó, unas horas después, se encontró con los enormes ojos verdes de Ume, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si fuese una extraña criatura.

—Creí que serías más grande—había dicho la niña, tocándole la mejilla con un dedo impaciente y no sin cierto tono de desilusión. Kenshin atrapó su mano en el aire.

—Todavía estoy creciendo.

—Mi hermano es de tu edad y es... por lo menos el doble de alto— replicó ella, dándole un manotazo—. Además, es mucho más guapo. ¿Por qué tienes el pelo del color de los zorros?

Kenshin se había sentado en el futón; solamente podía ver por un ojo y el otro lo notó cerrado, imposible de abrir. Se llevó una mano a él y sintió cómo una especie de cataplasma hecho de hojas tapaba la gran inflamación. Entonces había recordado las abejas, el árbol...

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó, examinándose los brazos. Estaba lleno de cataplasma y, por tanto, dedujo, también de picaduras; todo le escocía, todavía le zumbaban los oídos y notaba la boca demasiado seca.

—Ume Osamu, samurai de Kioto, alumna del _Shorin ryu._

Kenshin se fijó en el shinai que llevaba en la espalda. Recordaba haber pensado que no tenía el aspecto de habría esperado de una estudiante de _kenjutsu_; ni siquiera había pensado a este momento que las mujeres pudiesen ser espadachines, pero, ¿qué podría saber él de eso? Sus contactos con el mundo exterior habían sido más bien nulos.

—Yo soy Kenshin— contestó, con voz firme—. ¿A qué ha venido tu padre?

Hiko odiaba las visitas; de hecho, no era raro que si algún caminante se extraviada y acababa en su pequeña cabaña, jugase a asustarlo poniéndose barro en la cara y fingiendo ser un demente. Kenshin, en esas ocasiones, solía alejarse lo máximo posible, temiendo que intentase hacerle partícipe de otro de sus jueguecitos terroríficos; además, no le gustaba asustar a otras personas; él había visto la devastación de la guerra, la gente ya tenía bastantes motivos para sufrir. Ese día, sin embargo, recordó la sensación de extrañeza al oír el rugir del acero contra el acero, fuera, cerca de la catarata. Sin añadir nada más dio un salto y, parando para no marearse, salió corriendo, siguiendo el sonido. Al llegar vio a su shishou peleando contra Osamu-sama, aunque... Aunque no parecían luchar en serio. Ambos controlaban tan bien sus movimientos que, aún usando espadas con filo, no se dañaban; reían y maldecían, gruñían y se amenazaban para volver otra vez a cruzar sus armas. Sentía ambos ki en armonía, como si en vez de pelear, bailasen... Era todo un espectáculo. El Kenshin de aquella época todavía no conocía la verdadera cara de la espada, todavía creía en la pureza del _kenjutsu_. Entonces, mientras los observaba, Ume le cogió del brazo, con la vista fija en los dos maestros.

—Mi padre está aquí para demostrarle a tu maestro que nuestro estilo es el más poderoso de Japón y que, en unos años, mi hermano será el hombre más fuerte; más que Hiko-sama, y más que tú— luego giró la vista hacia él y lo miró con una sonrisa alegre—. También quiere pedirle a tu shishou permiso para que dentro de tres o cuatro años, cuando acabe la guerra, tú y yo nos casemos. No puedo casarme con mi hermano, así que tendré que conformarme con el segundo más fuerte. De todas formas yo también seré fuerte, así que si intentas ponerme una mano encima, te mataré.

Todavía tenía ese brillo en la mirada, pese a la guerra, pese a sus pérdidas. Tras el efusivo saludo, Ume lo había llevado por las calles de Tokio, casi a rastras, cogiéndole del brazo; en algunas ocasiones había tirado de él agarrándolo de la mano y, aunque a él ese tipo de cosas no le preocupaban, sentía las miradas de sus vecinos. _Ya bastante mal me miran por llevar espada pese a la Ley de Desarme_, pensaba, bajando la mirada; _no creo que esto mejore las cosas._

—¿Entonces creéis que vuestro padre aceptará hablar con _sessha_?

—Sí; y si no acepta, hablarás igual, de eso ya me encargo yo— dijo, llevándose a los labios un poco de te; después se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente—. No has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad, Himura?

—A _sessha_ le gusta creer que sí — contestó, levantando las cejas. Recordaba la penúltima vez que se vieron, durante los estertores del _Bakumatsu_, en el funeral de Riju; Kenshin sólo había presenciado un dolor tan desgarrador una vez, poco tiempo atrás. Él sabía quién era el chico, pero era su misión; debía cumplirla. No le correspondía tomar la decisión de quién debía vivir y quién morir, solo era el _hitokiri_, el brazo ejecutor del _Ishin Shishi_ de _Choshu_, y Riju Osamu era uno de los mejores espadachines del _Shinsengumi_; muchos de sus camaradas habían muerto pasados por su espada. Sin embargo, mientras había olvidado sus rostros, aún recordaba el de la madre de Ume, contraído por el dolor, de rodillas frente al féretro donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hijo. Kenshin se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto y llevaba un kasa para ocultar lo que entonces era el rasgo que le hacía reconocible. Desde detrás de la multitud, muy separado del resto, lo vio todo. Sin embargo, al terminar, Ume había ido hasta él y le había levantado el kasa, mirándole a los ojos. "¿_Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras_?", preguntó con gesto duro. Kenshin sus tuvo su mirada y le dijo la verdad, pues después de lo que le había quitado, era todo cuanto podía darle: "_No hubo últimas palabras. Murió al instante_".

—¿Quieres decir que ya no te dejas abatir por un enjambre de abejas? — preguntó ella, sonriendo. Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa, intentando abandonar aquellos sombríos recuerdos. El río, a esas horas, estaba abarrotado y no dejaban de recibir miradas; el shinai de Ume tampoco ayudaba.

—Un enjambre de abejas siempre ha sido un poderoso enemigo— contestó él, levantando una ceja. Ume rió, cogiéndole otra vez de la mano.

—Me ha gustado verte, aunque solo sea para que me pidas un favor; tal vez... tal vez podamos hacer algo más esta noche, después de tu reunión con mi padre. Me gustaría mucho— añadió ella, acariciando su mano y pegándose a él. Kenshin se paró en medio del puente y, suavemente, alejó la suya y la guardó en su hakama; después miró a Ume con una sonrisa de disculpa. Ella soltó una risa que sonó a fingida indignación— ¿Vas a rechazarme otra vez, Himura?

—_Sumimasen_.

Ume se había apoyado en la barandilla del puente, dándole la espalda. Kenshin se fijó en el shinai que llevaba tras de sí, del mismo modo que solía portarlo Yahiko. _Osamu-sama lo hizo bien_, pensó; _no consiguió alejar a Riju de la guerra, pero sí a ella._

—Mi padre me dijo que vives con una _kendoka_, la "amiga" a la que pretendes ayudar— dijo, sin mirarle— ¿Cómo se llama?

Kenshin se apoyó en la barandilla, a su lado, también mirando hacia el río; los pescadores, ajenos a los grandes problemas del mundo, disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde de verano. Se preguntó si algún día podría vivir así, despreocupado, sintiendo el tacto de la hierba en sus pies y mirando sólo hacia el futuro.

—Kaoru— contestó Kenshin, dejando que el nombre se deslizase en su boca.

—¿Sabe que en el pasado fuiste un...?

—Sí— dijo, sonriendo; un pescador, a lo lejos, enseñaba a su hijo cómo se sujetaba la caña. El niño lo miraba con ojos de asombroso interés, como si fuese la enseñanza más importante que alguien podía recibir. _Una vida... que merezca ser vivida—_. Desde el primer día.

—Me alegro por ti, Himura. Te veo tranquilo en este lugar. Pagaste por tus errores, ahora mereces paz— dijo al final, mirándole con una sonrisa; Kenshin le devolvió el gesto. Ume mantenía esa mirada limpia de rencor que tenía desde niña—. Pero te diré una cosa; ten cuidado con mi padre. Él no piensa como yo.

—No os preocupéis— contestó, mirando cómo el pequeño niño tiraba de la caña con todas sus fuerzas, intentando sacar el pez del río, con los gritos de júbilo de su padre como telón de fondo—. Sólo será una charla.

—Ayer estuvo con Hiko-sama; yo presencié su reunión—. Kenshin asintió; su _shishou_ había ido hasta Tokio solo con ese objeto—. Le propuso otra vez batirse en duelo.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír y, sin darse cuenta, se abrió la herida que le había hecho Kaoru, que empezó a sangrar. Se llevó los dedos a ella para frenar la pequeña hemorragia.

—Vuestro padre no se rinde— contestó; antes de que Osamu-sama decidiese presentarse en la montaña su shishou ya había recibido una docena de cartas con la misma propuesta; y de eso... De eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ella miró su labio alzando una ceja y, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo apretó contra él, apartándole la mano.

—Yo tampoco— dijo, sonriendo con malicia; Kenshin cogió el pañuelo con suavidad, retirando la mano de ella, que no alteró su gesto—. Si cambias de opinión te daré la mejor noche de tu vida. Pero no habrá una cuarta oportunidad, Himura, te lo advierto— dijo, alejándose con una sonrisa mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice. Kenshin la despidió con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y después volvió a girarse, observando cómo el niño devolvía el pez al río, como forma de celebrar su logro.

Pero eso... Eso había sido antes. El gallo cantó por segunda vez, de modo que se levantó, abriendo el _shoji_. Se acercó descalzo, andando despacio, a la habitación que Kaoru compartía con Misao y corrió lentamente la puerta. Nunca lo habría hecho si supiese que Kaoru estaba dentro, pero no lo estaba; Misao dormía ocupando el sitio de un ejército; cerró otra vez la puerta, sintiendo otra vez la mano invisible apretarle la garganta. La puerta, le gritaba su mente, forzándole a pensar lo que no quería pensar. _Abre la maldita puerta y mira qué hay detrás, baka._ Se decidió a preparar el desayuno; Yahiko tardaría poco en levantarse y necesitaba ocupar en algo las manos o se volvería loco.

El día anterior había llegado al dojo pronto; Kaoru ya no estaba, pero Yahiko le contó que había salido a cenar con Misao y Megumi. Eso le alegró; llevaba tres días que prácticamente solo salía de su habitación para comer y bañarse, o para meditar en el dojo, sola, inaccesible. Sólo la noche anterior... La noche anterior, cuando se sentó a su lado en la _engawa_, con el brazo escayolado y el cabello revuelto, y su olor a jazmín envolviéndolo, quiso dar un paso, el que fuese, el que Kaoru le pidiese. A decir verdad, cuando ella le miró quiso darlos todos de golpe, dejarse llevar y arrastrarla con él, pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo. No sabía manejarlo, de modo que se quedaron allí, mirando las estrellas y comentando de vez en cuando posibles ideas para su charla con Osamu, hasta que Kaoru se durmió, sentada, con la cabeza ladeada. Entonces la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, colocándola con suavidad junto a Misao.

Cómo cambiaban las cosas de una noche a otra. La pasada, al contrario, había sido un infierno. Las primeras horas fueron habituales: cenó con Yahiko, limpió la cocina e hizo algunas tareas domésticas, esperando el regreso de Kaoru. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle su conversación con Ume. De hecho, Kaoru ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la chica; él ni siquiera sabía que Osamu había llegado con su hija; lo descubrió cuando la vio a lo lejos en la ciudad. Sabía que Kaoru se llevaría una enorme alegría cuando supiese que, si todo salía bien, ella daría el empujón necesario para retrasar el examen al menos una semana. Estaba satisfecho; de alguna manera sentía que ese era un problema que él debía solucionar, porque él fue quien le rompió el brazo a Kaoru. Pero... Pero las horas pasaban y Kenshin cada vez se impacientaba más. No había un centímetro del dojo que no estuviese libre de polvo, y si seguía fregando y secando platos era posible que acabase arrancándose la piel de las manos. Entonces apareció Misao. Se agazapó en la cocina, evitando ser visto. No quería que Kaoru y ella pensasen que las esperaba despierto como un padre controlador. Sin embargo, Misao estaba sola. Por su forma de caminar era evidente que había bebido. Salió de su escondite y la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Misao-dono— dijo, interponiéndose en su camino hacia la habitación. Ella ahogó un grito y le dio un empujón, aunque se desequilibra y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

—¡Mierda, Himura! ¡No hagas eso! Por poco me matas de un susto.

Él la miró durante un par de segundos.

—¿No cenasteis con Kaoru-dono? — preguntó, sabiendo que no tenía un motivo ni una justificación que lo amparasen; en ese momento no le importaba, iba a volverse completamente loco.

—Sí... No. No. Estábamos con ella pero... se fue. Cené con Megumi— añadió. Kenshin sintió otra vez la mano fría apretándose contra su nuez. Misao frunció el ceño, como si no entendiese qué pasaba—. ¿No ha venido todavía? —. Él negó con la cabeza. Misao, lejos de mostrar preocupación, bufó, mientras apartaba a Kenshin y se dirigía hacia su dormitorio.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarla— murmuró Kenshin a su espalda—. Tal vez haya tenido algún...

—Yo que tú no iría. Estará con Fujame-san. Vete a dormir, Himura— se giró un poco, mirándolo por encima del hombro— ¿No decías que un buen espadachín debe saber sus opciones antes de combatir?

Él levantó la mirada, con la misma sensación en el estómago que si Misao le hubiese golpeado; sin embargo, ella había vuelto a girarse y caminaba ya por la engawa hacia el dormitorio. Kenshin miró las estrellas durante un rato.

_Espérame_.

_Lo haré. Lo prometo_.

—¡Qué bien huele! —. La voz de Yahiko le devolvió a la realidad— ¿Por qué has hecho _tamago onsen_ como para un ejército? —. Kenshin miró hacia el bol que tenía en las manos y se dio cuenta de la ingente cantidad de arroz que estaba usando. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír a Yahiko como disculpa.

—_Sessha_ estaba distraído.

Yahiko gruñó y se sentó a la mesa, esperando por su tazón.

—Kenshin, ¿es verdad que Osamu-sama era del _Ishin Shishi_? — preguntó, mirándole con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Kenshin se giró hacia él, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—El Osamu del _Ishin Shishi_era su hermano, Jiro. Osamu-sama, al igual que mi _shishou_, se mantuvo ajeno a la guerra.

—Pero tú eras del _Ishin Shishi_ de _Choshu_— añadió el niño, con ojos curiosos. Kenshin asintió, tomando asiento frente a él y colocando un té frente a cada uno. Yahiko intentó beber pero debió quemarse, porque soltó un pequeño quejido, sonrojándose. Todos los niños quieren ser hombres antes de tiempo, pensó Kenshin, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta—. Entonces, si su hermano era tu camarada, ¿ayudará a Kaoru, verdad? Quiero decir, si tú se lo pides...

—Es complicado— contestó Kenshin, viendo su reflejo distorsionado en le té. Yahiko frunció el ceño.

—¡No soy un niño! Si me lo cuentas puedo entenderlo—. Levantó la vista y le miró. En verdad, Yahiko había crecido mucho durante el último año, y no sólo en el plano físico. Era más fuerte, también de espíritu. Kenshin conocía bien la ansiedad por crecer, por dejar de ser indefenso y poder defender a otros. Le sonrió con dulzura.

—Está bien, _sessha_ te lo contará—. Yahiko se acomodó, abriendo mucho los ojos de una forma tan intensa que Kenshin tuvo que luchar por no soltar una risa—. Osamu-sama era uno de los maestros más jóvenes y reconocidos de Japón. Su hermano Jiro, también espadachín, era uno de los hombres más importantes del _Ishin Shishi _de Satsuma; tomaba decisiones, pero también era fuerte con la espada. Osamu-sama lo había entrenado. Su estilo de pelea, el _Shorin ryu_, era el más poderoso que existía en Japón.

—¿Más que el _Hiten Mitsurugi_? — le interrumpió Yahiko, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Eso es imposible!

Kenshin sonrió. Yahiko en ocasiones le recordaba a sí mismo con su edad, cabezón e impertinente, curioso y lleno de vida.

—Bueno, sessha no sabría responder a esa pregunta. Ambos son estilos poderosos. Sin embargo, el estilo no lo es todo; importa también la persona que maneja la espada— dijo, levantando las cejas. Yahiko asintió, como si estuviese recibiendo la lección más importante de su vida—. Sessha conoció a Osamu-sama cuando era un niño, antes de la guerra, cuando vivía con _shishou_. Osamu-sama quiso desafiarle para comprobar qué estilo era más fuerte, pero shishou no aceptó. Estuvo unos días con nosotros; entrenamos juntos. Después se marchó y _sessha_ no volvió a verlo hasta el _Bakumatsu_; en Kioto nos reencontramos; estaba en la ciudad para convencer a su hermano de que abandonase la primera línea del _Ishin Shishi_ y volviese con ellos. Allí supe la noticia de que el hijo de Osamu-sama, Riju Osamu, tres o cuatro años mayor que sessha, había roto con su familia y se había unido a las filas del _Shogun_.

—¡No! — exclamó Yahiko, con la boca abierta. Kenshin asintió.

—Era tan bueno con la espada que entró en el _Shinsengumi_. Pronto se hizo conocido por ser el único vicecomandante que no usaba el _Tenen Rishin ryu_. También le distinguían porque era zurdo y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los zurdos, luchaba como tal. Llevaba la espada en la cadera derecha.

—¿Y eso no lo hacía más peligroso?

—Sí— reconoció Kenshin, dando un sorbo a su té—. Las técnicas de _battojutsu_ están pensadas para un enemigo que desenvaina con la mano derecha, con esta dirección de corte— dijo, trazando la forma en el aire con el palillo que tenía en la mano. Yahiko mantenía su expresión de absoluta impresión—. Riju empezó a ser un verdadero problema. Si salía una noche, perdíamos a la mitad de nuestros camaradas. Un día a sessha le entregaron un papel con su nombre.

—¿Tú lo...? —. Kenshin le miró a los ojos.

—Sí.

Muchas veces pensó que le habría gustado poder coger de la mano a Yahiko y llevarlo hasta el pasado, para que viese con sus propios ojos todo lo que había hecho su espada. Deseaba que dejase de admirarle; no quería que se cegase por la fuerza visible. Quería que aprendiese de Kaoru. _Kaoru es más fuerte que yo_, pensaba; _es más fuerte porque su fuerza no viene solo de una espada, sino que está en sí misma y en su elección de vida._

—¿Y qué pasó con Osamu-sama cuando... se enteró?

Podría haber dicho que él no tuvo la culpa, que solo ejecutó la orden, pero él blandió esa espada. Kenshin no era de los que rehuían la responsabilidad.

—Se llevó a su mujer y a su hija lejos de Kioto— vio la mirada de Yahiko. No lo entiende.

—¿Y crees de verdad que va a ayudar a Kaoru después de... eso?

Kenshin reprimió un suspiro ansioso. Kaoru.

—Osamu-sama aprecia a _shishou_. Han pasado muchos años y su hija y _sessha_ son buenos amigos. Además...— añadió, levantándose a por el arroz; había oído a Misao acercarse por la engawa—, no tenemos otra alternativa.

* * *

Caminaba hacia el dojo sin detenerse, pero sin especial prisa, disfrutando de la brisa suave y del sol, todavía clemente. Iba sola; Hiko se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero se negó educadamente. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba poner en orden sus sentimientos. Hacía días que no dormía tan bien, sin despertarse una sola vez, hasta que el ruido de Jun trasteando en la cocina le hizo abrir lentamente los ojos. Ya brillaba el sol y desde la pequeña salita donde había colocado el futón podía llegarle el aroma del té recién hecho. Se arrebujó en la manta, tapándose con ella hasta la nariz. _Aún huele a él_, pensó, acercándosela un poco más.

—Veo que ya estás despierta, Kaoru-chan— dijo Hiko, agachándose a su lado y retirando la manta de su cara. Kaoru se sonrojó—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—S-sí. Aunque he soñado...

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en el camino florido a un lugar desconocido, en el que jamás había estado; y ella... Hiko le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que contárselo— dijo él; Kaoru tomó su mano y, una vez en pie, se dirigieron hacia fuera, previo saludo a Jun. Con la luz de la mañana Kaoru pudo comprobar lo hermosa que era al natural, sin necesidad de ningún complemento. Era como... Como si brillase, como una auténtica estrella.

Después Hiko le había tendido un bokken; era extraño saber que no podía usar su brazo izquierdo pero, al mismo tiempo, al empuñarlo notó una sensación en el estómago especial... _Mariposas_, se dijo, sonriendo para sí. Estaba enamorada de su modo de vida, no podía evitarlo. Desde niña ese había sido el único camino posible, el de la espada. _La espada que protege es el legado de mi padre,_ se recordó, haciendo fuerza con su brazo sano mientras movía el bokken. _Y algún día, será también mi legado_. Tenía que convertirse en maestra, tenía que hacerlo. Ya no por su padre, ni tampoco por el _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_. Tenía que hacerlo por ella misma.

Hiko, demostrando una escasa paciencia poco compatible con la docencia, le había enseñado lo que tendría que hacer; en apariencia era sencillo, pero a la hora de la verdad... Dioses, no estaba segura de poder conseguirlo. El procedimiento era simple. El maestro le entregó una pequeña bolsa de tela con un mejunje, mezcla de hierbas y una sustancia que ella no conocía y que, a decir verdad, casi prefería seguir ignorando. Debía untarla en el brazo una hora antes del examen y, en ese mismo momento, masticar otra parte hasta notar el brazo adormecido. "_Quizás te sientas rara_", dijo Hiko con gesto de indiferencia. "_Simplemente intenta no tomar decisiones absurdas mientras esto haga efecto y no habrá terribles consecuencias; limítate a empuñar la espada esa de juguete y a demostrar que puedes enseñar a otros críos a empuñarla también_". Si lo hacía de ese modo, aseguró él, brazo no le dolería, aunque eso no era suficiente. Si se limítase a pelear de esa manera, podría agravar su lesión, de modo que Hiko le dio la segunda de las soluciones que debía combinar con la anterior: un pequeño truco, una "trampa".

—¿Quieres que... engañe a Osamu-sama?

Hiko había reído con cierta malicia.

—No es un engaño; es una pequeña... ilusión —. Ella frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no decir nada más. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo; es más, se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que Hiko le propusiese con tal de poder examinarse y convertirse en maestra. Si su brazo empeoraba ya tendría tiempo para recuperarse después; una vez lo tuviese en sus manos, nadie podría arrebatarle su título.

La "pequeña ilusión" de Hiko consistía en hacer todo con el brazo derecho; en kendo, el brazo izquierdo ejercía una función fundamental, pero visualmente secundaria. Lo que tenía que conseguir Kaoru es hacer todo el movimiento, incluyendo la potencia y la fuerza del golpe, con el brazo derecho, mientras el izquierdo solamente "fingiría", apoyado, sujetando la base de la empuñadura, pero sin ejercer realmente su función.

—Se dará cuenta— dijo, agobiada; había creído que la solución de Hiko tal vez fuese algo milagroso, algún tipo de antídoto regenerador de huesos, o simplemente magia. Pero Hiko no era un brujo ni tampoco un doctor, solo era un hombre; extraordinario, pero un hombre después de todo.

_Como Kenshin_.

Hiko agitó la cabeza y, desenvainando su espada, hizo una pequeña demostración. Fueron solamente dos movimientos, pero Kaoru volvió a sentir la misma impresión que durante la batalla en el Aoiya. Su fuerza es increíble, pensó, hipnotizada. Más increíble aún que la de Kenshin. Se imaginó por un momento cómo sería verles luchar. _Sería... asombroso_. Una vez Hiko terminó, se giró hacia ella, con el gesto soberbio de quien reconoce su enorme valía.

—¿Has visto algo?

—P-pero yo no soy...

—Tú estabas esperando el truco— le interrumpió Hiko, levantando su mano izquierda—. Y, aún así, no lo has llegado a ver. Osamu no lo espera, de modo que no lo verá.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías... repetirlo?

—Las mujeres siempre pedís lo mismo—. Hiko le devolvió otra vez una sonrisa maliciosa, pero esta vez Kaoru no se sonrojó. Es tan distinto a Kenshin y a la vez, son tan iguales, pensó mientras observaba sus movimientos. Lo repitió una, dos y hasta cinco veces. Kaoru habría jurado que usaba ambas manos por igual, como era debido—. ¿Cuándo te examinas?

—En siete días, pero Kenshin iba a hablar con Osamu-sama. Tenía la esperanza de atrasarlo una semana más.

Hiko soltó una risa.

—¿De veras ha ido a hablar con Osamu? Sólo conseguirá tu semana extra si acepta un duelo con él; aunque tal vez su hija pueda convencerle si mi _baka deshi l_e da un buen revolcón— le lanzó una mirada malvada, que Kaoru devolvió frunciendo el ceño.

—Kenshin no va a aceptar... nada de eso.

—Me gusta tu carácter— contestó Hiko, sin perder su maldita sonrisa impertinente; Kaoru empezaba a sentir ganas de golpearlo con el _bokken_—. No te preocupes, Kaoru-chan. Tu querido hitokiri no acostumbra a luchar con dos espadas.

—No estoy preocupada— se defendió ella, intentando controlar su cabreo. Dioses, ahora entendía la paciencia de Kenshin. Ella se habría vuelto loca en dos semanas.

Hiko extendió la mano, pidiéndole el _bokken_ y ella se lo entregó.

—Estás verde, Kaoru-chan— dijo, esta vez con seriedad—. A partir de mañana te quiero aquí todas las tardes, al caer el sol. Tenemos que fortalecer ese brazo derecho para que pueda hacer el trabajo de los dos.

Kaoru lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. ¿Iba a... entrenarla?

—¿De...verdad?

—¿Te parece que Hiko Seijuro bromee? — preguntó, levantando una ceja. Kaoru no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad; tal vez sí podría aprobar el examen. Si practicaba con Hiko podría aprender su truco, tal vez lo consiguiese... _Tal vez no_, se dijo, agitando la cabeza. _Lo haré, cueste lo que cueste_—. Otra cosa, Kaoru-chan. No le digas nada a mi _baka deshi_; no me apetece tenerlo aquí todos los días vigilando que no te haga sufrir demasiado.

—¿Vas a hacerme sufrir mucho? — preguntó ella; su voz, en vez de sonar a preocupación, más bien pareció ilusionada. No podía evitarlo. Hiko Seijuro... Su nombre sonaba casi como una oración e iba a ayudarla. Si tenía que ir al bosque a por leña, iría. Si tenía que entrenar hasta desfallecer con una sola mano, lo haría. Hiko soltó una risotada.

—Anda, vuelve ya al dojo. Tu novia debe estar preocupada.

A

brió la puerta de la casa empujándola con su brazo derecho y cerrándola tras de sí, despacio. Oía los _kiai_ rítmicos de Yahiko desde dentro del dojo; también escuchaba el sonido de los platos en la cocina. _Kenshin_, pensó, dándose cuenta de pronto de la situación. No había ido a dormir y tampoco podía decirle que había estado con Hiko, pero debería decir algo, lo que fuese.

_O no_.

Cuando él durmió en casa de Hiko no le dio ninguna explicación, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Ella tuvo que preguntarle y, aún así, se enteró más tarde, casi por casualidad, en el medio de otra conversación sin relación con ese asunto. Kenshin podía entrar y salir del dojo a su antojo, sin explicarle nada, sin preguntarle nada. De hecho, ¿dónde narices estaba en ese momento? Si él no consideraba que su relación fuese tan estrecha como para pedir una mínima explicación, ella tampoco se la daría alegremente. Cogió aire. El brazo le dolía, pero se sentía descansada y serena; entró en el dojo y, tras saludar con solemnidad, avisó a Yahiko de que se preparase. Haría una kata, la primera. Ella le supervisaría. Yahiko se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, pero no pudo contener la alegría. Corrió por el dojo buscando un bokken apropiado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Esto es lo que quiero_, se dijo Kaoru mientras le miraba. Ver los corazones de chicos como Yahiko ardiendo por el kendo... _Esto es para lo que he nacido_.

—¿¡Kaoru!? —. La voz de Misao la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con el mandil de Kenshin y el pelo suelto, sujetando un plato. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, como si hubiese estado enferma.

—¿Estás... bien?

—¿Dónde narices has dormido? — preguntó, sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Kaoru se forzó a pensar; como buena kendoka sabía que en ocasiones la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

—¿Crees que te voy a contar algo, después de lo que has estado haciendo a mis espaldas? — dijo, forzando un tono de enfado. Ciertamente, las bizarras estratagemas de sus amigas para ayudar a Hideki y Kenshin le habían ofendido; parecía que creyesen que ella sola no podía gestionar su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento era como si hubiese caído el telón de esa función y se encontrase en el siguiente acto. No podía evitarlo. Desde niña le había sido imposible guardar rencor; no obstante, la conducta estúpida de sus amigas ahora le ayudaba a construir una coartada para sus entrenamientos con Hiko—. Lo siento, pero ya no. Se acabó. Mi vida es mía, Misao. Tú y Megumi cruzasteis una línea.

—Tú dijiste que debíamos ser un río— le reprochó Misao, apretando los dientes—, pero te comportaste, y sigues haciéndolo, como una charca estancada.

—¿Crees que mi relación con Hideki y con Kenshin es lo que me define? ¿Soy un río o soy una maldita charca solo por ellos? — replicó Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño—. Te aseguro que nunca he sentido más fuerte mi corriente.

Misao la miraba, confundida.

—Entonces ya has tomado una decisión.

—He tomado la decisión de ocuparme de mi vida y de hacer lo que me dicta mi corazón en cada momento— dijo, sintiendo que en verdad era lo que estaba haciendo—. Creo que esa es la mejor manera de ser un auténtico río.

Kaoru se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia el dojo. Yahiko ya esperaba, impaciente, con el bokken en la mano.

—¿No irás con Hideki a la fiesta? — preguntó entonces Misao a sus espaldas— Él no tiene la culpa, de verdad. Yo le presioné para que me escuchase; no le culpes— ante su falta de respuesta, Misao levantó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño— ¿O es que... vas con Kenshin?

Ella sonrió.

—Yahiko, ¡_chudan no kamae_! — gritó; mientras Yahiko alzaba su bokken y se colocaba en _kamae_; sin volverse hacia Misao, añadió: —. No necesito un hombre que me lleve del brazo; soy la maestra asistente del _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_. Iré sola.

* * *

Kenshin esperaba tras la puerta, inquieto. No era la cena con Osamu lo que le preocupaba, sino aquel otro asunto. Aquello... Resopló para sí. Después de ver a Ume había emprendido el camino de vuelta al dojo, impaciente por llegar y comprobar que Kaoru estaba ya allí. De hecho, impaciente no sería suficiente para expresar cómo se sentía; hubiese deseado correr por los tejados con toda su velocidad para regresar cuanto antes, pero se contuvo. Iría andando por el camino, con serenidad, como un rurouni y no como un loco enajenado. Pero, como solía pasar cada vez que salía del dojo, los problemas perseguían a Kenshin. Primero fue la policía; le retuvieron durante dos largas horas, pidiéndole información sobre unas katanas que habían requisado a unos contrabandistas de baja monta. Kenshin respondió a sus preguntas con monosílabos, deseando que la improvisada charla acabase pronto, pero los oficiales siempre tenían algo más que saber, algo más que investigar. Cuando salió de allí era ya mediodía, así que aceleró el paso. Era tarde para hacer la comida y tampoco había cogido nada en el mercado para cocinar. ¿Estaría Kaoru encargándose del almuerzo? Otra pregunta se escondía detrás de esa. La puerta roja, la pregunta maldita.

_¿Dónde has dormido, Kaoru_?

Todavía le pararon dos veces más antes de llegar al dojo, primero un comerciante y después Tae. Estoy condenado a no volver jamás a casa. A esta última estuvo a punto de dejarla con la palabra en la boca y salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo la calma, conservó la educación y volvió a andar más deprisa.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió el olor de la comida y, casi antes de terminar de cerrarla, vio a Yahiko correr hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru me ha enseñado la primera kata! ¡Ya he aprendido la primera! ¡Ven, ven y te la enseño! — comenzó a tirar de su brazo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirarle al suelo. Kenshin sonrió y se dejó arrastrar, mientras sus ojos barrían la casa, de la engawa al patio, buscando a Kaoru. ¿Cómo había podido enseñarle una kata con un brazo roto?

—_Okaerinasai_, Kenshin— se giró y vio a Kaoru sacudiendo una manta al final de la engawa, cerca de la puerta de su habitación. La mirada de Kaoru duró un instante y volvió a sus quehaceres, sin esperar su respuesta. Yahiko seguía tirando de él, pero le detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre la suya con suavidad y librándose de su agarre.

—Yahiko, _sessha_ necesita un minuto— dijo, con su tono más amable. Yahiko resopló, enfurruñado y aprovechó el momento para caminar hacia Kaoru. Le latía el corazón fuerte, como si estuviese asustado. ¿Estaba realmente... asustado?

_¿Dónde has dormido, Kaoru?_

No podía preguntárselo. No podía porque... Lo sabía.

_No_.

Ella abrió el _shoji_ de su habitación y entró; desde donde estaba vio cómo doblaba la manta y la dejaba sobre su futón, ese que solo ella había usado.

Ella esperaría, gritaba la voz de su cabeza. Pero la puerta... La puerta del final de su mente le llamaba como un eco sin fin. Ella esperaría.

Idiota, se dijo, deteniéndose en medio de la engawa, sin dejar de mirarla. Recordó el rostro de Hideki, frente a él, mientras servía sake. _Yo_ _no se lo robé. Ella me lo regaló_. _Suficiente_, se dijo, ordenando a su mente parar.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kaoru, mirándole mientras se acercaba con el cesto de la ropa para lavar, cargándolo en su brazo derecho. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en los ojos que parecía diferente. Kenshin se puso en su trayectoria para que no pasase de largo y agarró la cesta, intentando cogerla.

—No podéis hacer esfuerzos, Kaoru-dono— susurró, mirándola. Sus manos se encontraron sobre el mimbre, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada. No podía entender. Él sabía leerla y la sentía... ¿Feliz? No sabía qué estaba pasando. Kaoru soltó la cesta, sonriendo.

—Tienes razón; gracias, Kenshin.

Abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero antes de poder decir nada, ella le pasó por un lado y siguió su camino hasta la cocina. En el medio de la _engawa_, con la cesta de la ropa en sus brazos, Kenshin vio cómo la puerta roja de su mente, la más oculta, aquella cerrada con varios candados, se abría de par en par como si un cañón la hubiese reventado, mostrándole a Kaoru en un futón, con Fujame-san sobre ella. Apartó el pensamiento de su mente, asustándose de sí mismo. ¿Cuándo había sido así?

_Espérame_.

Kenshin cerró los ojos; avanzó hasta el fondo de su mente y, tomando el pomo de aquella maldita puerta, la sostuvo; recordó sus dedos, recordó su sabor. Recordó sobre todo su _ki_, quemándolo todo. También el pomo ardía, como ardió él cuando probó su boca. Si se sintió así alguna vez, ya lo había olvidado. Kaoru... Kaoru le había ofrecido más que un beso, más que una noche. Siempre lo supo. ¿Qué le dio él?

Cerró la puerta, enterrándola. _Nada ha cambiado._

_Nada._

Después de aquello, la cena con Osamu era quizás lo que menos le apeteciese en el mundo, pero debía hacerlo. Ella soñaba con ser maestra y él era responsable de su brazo roto. Llamó a la puerta y Ume le abrió, con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro.

—Himura— dijo, saludándole mientras le miraba como quien contempla un dulce antes de comerlo.

—Ume-dono— contestó él, haciendo una suave reverencia con la cabeza. Ella se sujetó de su brazo y entraron así en la sala.

—Padre, aquí os lo traigo— anunció ella, dirigiéndose a su padre, que esperaba de pie al otro lado de la estancia. Antes de soltarle le murmuró—. Hoy estás más guapo que de costumbre.

Kenshin se acercó a Osamu y lo saludó con la misma solemnidad que si fuese el Emperador. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate, _Battousai_— dijo con desdén, señalando el asiento que debía ocupar Kenshin—. Pero antes, quiero esa espada fuera de la mesa. No nos sentamos armados a comer.

Kenshin sonrió.

—Es una _sakabatou_, Osamu-sama— replicó, retirando la vaina de su hakama y tendiéndosela con otra reverencia, aún más formal—. Tiene el filo invertido.

Osamu la tomó y desenvainó ligeramente la espada, lo justo para observar la ubicación del filo.

—Así que es cierto. _Battousai_ es ahora un benefactor de niñas _kendokas_ en apuros— dijo, agitando la cabeza—. No me extraña que Hiko se diese a la bebida.

—¡Padre! — exclamó Ume, con gesto de indignación.

—Ume, cállate. Si quieres cenar con nosotros, conserva tu educación.

Ella bajó la cabeza despacio, en una silenciosa rebelión, mientras todos se sentaban. La conversación giró hacia aspectos más banales, pasando por política y economía, rodeando los terrenos más fangosos. No fue hasta el postre que Kenshin levantó la vista y miró a Osamu a los ojos.

—Osamu-sama, estoy aquí para pediros un favor.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba— dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Si vienes a reconsiderar la oferta sobre la mano de mi hija, la que rechazaste hace diez años, me temo que ya ha decaído. De hecho, nunca llegué a agraderte ese desplante. Me alegro de que mi hija no esté casada con un asesino.

—¡Pa...! —. Ume se acalló ante la severa mirada de su padre.

—Comparto vuestra opinión— contestó Kenshin, serio—. Kamiya Kaoru, heredera del dojo Kamiya y del _Kamiya Kasshin ryu,_ a la que ibais a examinar para alcanzar el grado de maestra, tuvo un accidente hace unos días; necesita un tiempo para recuperarse. Querría pediros... por favor, que considéraseis quedaros en Tokio unos días más.

Osamu sonrió, mirando a su hija.

—¿Has visto, Ume? No estaba esperándote—. Kenshin cogió aire despacio; si algo le sacaba de sus casillas era ver cómo se humillaba a una buena persona. Abrió la boca, pero sintió la mano de Ume sobre la suya, acallándolo.

—Padre— dijo ella, seria—. Kamiya Kaoru es una gran kendoka; de hecho, es la única mujer _kendoka_ propietaria de un dojo en Tokio.

—¿Y tengo que quedarme en esta ciudad solo porque Kamiya es una mujer? No me parece motivo de peso.

—Ella practica una esgrima humanizadora— dijo Kenshin, fijando la vista en su plato. La katana es un arma... —. Ella... El _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_ emplea la espada para defender la vida de las personas. Su espada no mata. Es una espada protectora.

—¿Una espada protectora? — preguntó Osamu, con un deje de burla en su voz—. Parece mentira que seas el discípulo de Hiko. La espada es...

—...Un arma— le interrumpió Kenshin, mirándole a los ojos con dureza—. El kenjutsu es un arma para matar. No importa las palabras con las que intentes adornarlo. Es la única verdad. Al menos para nosotros, que nacimos en otra era. Los tiempos han cambiado. Ahora la espada tiene otro papel. Kamiya Kaoru...

—Acepto— dijo de pronto Osamu, mirándolo con ojos fieros. Kenshin se quedó un instante en silencio, sin entender. ¿Así, tan fácil? A su lado podía sentir la tensión de Ume, de una forma casi física.

—¿Aceptáis?

—Sí— dijo, ampliando su sonrisa—. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo es eso de la espada que protege. Hasta donde yo sé, para proteger a unos hay que matar a otros.

—La espada del _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_ nunca mata— dijo Kenshin, bajando un poco su tono de voz—. Eso no la hace más débil. Ella es buena espadachín.

—Bien— dijo Osamu, asintiendo con la cabeza—. La juzgaré por su valía, no por tus palabras.

—No necesita mis palabras. Con su valía basta y sobra— replicó Kenshin. Osamu volvió a asentir mientras hacía un gesto a na de las chicas para que rellenasen las copas.

—Te daré cinco días, pero con una condición—. Kenshin alzó la vista—. Un duelo. Tu maestro siempre se ha negado, incluso ayer volvió a decirme que no. Pero no necesito pelear contra él estando tú aquí. Si se trata de descubrir cuál es el estilo más poderoso, será suficiente con un duelo entre nosotros dos.

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

—Disculpad Osamu-sama, pero yo no hago duelos. Solo uso mi sakabato para...

—No será un duelo a muerte, Battousai— le cortó Osamu, alzando una ceja—. Te propongo un combate a tres toques. No importa quién venza, examinaré igual a Kamiya-san. Pero será un combate público. Dentro de tres días.

Kenshin lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. ¿Tenía alternativa? Shishou se enfadaría terriblemente. Por otro lado, Shishou siempre se enfadaba terriblemente con él, de modo que no cambiaría mucho la situación.

—No habrá ataques a zonas vitales— empezó, cogiendo los palillos y mirando su plato.

—No te imaginaba tan apegado a la vida— dijo Osamu, sonriendo. Kenshin no le miró—. Bien; parece que hablando se entienden los hombres.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con cierta calma, aunque era una calma intranquila. Kenshin notaba las incesantes miradas de Ume en su mejilla, deseosa de decir algo, seguramente para criticar su decisión. Sin embargo, él estaba satisfecho. Había conseguido un balón de oxígeno para la recuperación de Kaoru. Ahora tendría que pensar una solución para acelerar su recuperación; ¿serían suficientes doce días? Cuando terminaron y se pusieron en pie, Osamu se acercó a él.

—Os veré en tres días— dijo Kenshin, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. El viejo maestro le agarró de la manga del gi y lo atrajo hacia así con sutilidad, de modo que pudiese hablarle sin que nadie escuchase.

—¿Cuánto desea Kamiya-san ser maestra? — Kenshin le miró a los ojos; brillaban de una forma salvaje, como solo lo hacía la mirada de los samurais de la era Tokugawa—. Pues asegúrate de que el _Shorin ryu_ venza. Se lo debes a mi familia.

Le soltó, entregándole su sakabatou de vuelta. Kenshin lo observó alejarse mientras sentía el agarre de Ume en el otro brazo. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, con gesto confuso. Cuando ya estaban fuera de la residencia, Ume se detuvo en seco, cogiéndole de la mano.

—Himura, no me gusta esto.

—No os preocupéis— dijo, sonriendo mientras la soltaba suavemente y se alejaba.

—¿Vas a dejarte ganar? — preguntó ella; Kenshin no se giró—. Eso no está bien. Es una humillación para ti, pero también para los que aprendimos el estilo Shorin ryu. Aunque él te lo haya pedido, también es humillante. ¿No ves que hay algo más? Tiene que haber algo más.

Kenshin ya se había dado cuenta, pero no podía hacer otra cosa; lidiaría con lo que fuese. Lo que menos le importaba era si otros pensaban que era más o menos fuerte, más o menos débil. Tal vez presenciando su derrota lo dejaban por fin en paz, lo dejaban por fin vivir.

_Una vida que merezca la pena ser vivida._

Salió de la residencia y caminó hasta el dojo. Cuando llegó se acercó despacio al shoji de la habitación de Kaoru. Sabía que no debía, pero... Quería despertarla. Necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas. Abrió la puerta suavemente, solo por comprobar que estuviese bien, solo por pedirle un minuto de su tiempo. Solo por...

_No está._


	18. Chapter 18

**kaoruca, **como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios. Siempre son muy interesantes. Intenté que Kaoru tuviese un cambio claro de actitud tras ver en peligro su sueño con la rotura de su brazo, pero sí es verdad que es difícil que no parezca un cambio brusco. Espero que lo que viene te guste, un abrazo y cuídate!

**Kaoru Tanuki**, mil gracias por tus review, me ayudan mucho, como siempre, a entender mejor a los personajes. Ume tiene todavía cosas que decir, y Kaoru tiene claro que su vida.

**Blackcat** , gracias por tu review! Kaoru se empieza a preocupar más por su vida, lo que no quita que no tenga el tema de estos dos en la cabeza, pero no es lo único de su vida ni lo más importante. Un saludo!

**Montse**, muchísimas gracias por tu hermosa review, me ha emocionado! A mí también me consuela tener algo en qué pensar, además de mis estudios que en estos días me cuesta mucho centrarme. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos y cuídate mucho!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

El arroz estaba listo, el té ya comenzaba a hervir y Kenshin sentía el peso de la _sakabatou_ sobre su cadera de una forma que hacía años que no experimentaba. Había pasado otra noche en blanco, librando un duro combate contra sus pensamientos y perdiendo todas las veces. Durante la guerra fueron muchos los días que se encadenaron, uno detrás de otro, sin interrupción, sin un minuto para cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, aunque se acordaba de aquella época con mucha claridad, su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado el cansancio físico provocado por la falta de sueño. Quizás, simplemente, entonces no lo sentía. _Tenía quince años,_ se dijo, suspirando para sí. Por primera vez era consciente de su edad. No es que fuera mucha, pero... Sentía que había vivido al menos siete vidas.

Mientras cortaba la zanahoria la puerta del dojo abrirse y levantó la mirada, sintiendo el corazón acelerarse. Contó mentalmente: uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Kaoru apareció en la cocina, con su ropa de entrenamiento, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—_Okaerinasai_, Kaoru-dono.

Ella sonrió con gesto dulce, acercándose a donde estaba él cocinando.

—_Tadaima_, Kenshin— respondió, observando lo que hacía. Kenshin bajó la vista y volvió a concentrarse de nuevo en cortar la zanahoria, sintiendo el olor de Kaoru. _Jazmines_, pensó, consciente de su mirada, clavada en sus manos.

¿_Donde has...?_

Sintió el corte del cuchillo en el dedo y vio la sangre, casi con sorpresa, como si no fuese suya. Kaoru ahogó una exclamación.

—_Sumimasen_, _sessha_... — comenzó a disculparse, pero ella apretó el dedo con su propia mano, conteniendo la hemorragia—. No es nada— dijo Kenshin, casi en un murmullo. En verdad no lo era; los cortes en los dedos solían ser demasiado escandalosos y, además, conocía en silencio el secreto de Kaoru; la había visto palidecer con la sangre en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, ella frunció el ceño; retiró un poco la mano y comprobó como la sangre seguía saliendo abundantemente.

—C-creo... Puede que necesites puntos— dijo, luchando por mantener una entereza; Kenshin notó cómo se ponía pálida de golpe, como si de pronto hubiese perdido todo su color y retiró su mano con suavidad, usando la suya para apretar el dedo; miró la herida. Era un poco profunda, pero los puntos le molestarían en el duelo. Buscó con la mirada algo con que vendarse. Kaoru, tras un segundo de duda, empezó a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su hakama, hasta sacar un lazo: el lazo rojo... Ella lo estiró con resolución y fue a ponérselo sobre la herida, pero Kenshin la detuvo, mirándola a los ojos.

—La última vez que me prestasteis un lazo, os quedasteis sin él— susurró. Kaoru agitó la cabeza, comenzando a colocarlo sobre su dedo.

—No fue tu culpa. Además, no me quedé sin él—. Una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios; Kenshin frunció levemente el ceño, a modo de pregunta; ella alzó la vista y le miró—. Lo lavé y lo guardé.

—¿Lo guardasteis? — preguntó, sin poder ocultar su gesto de sorpresa. Ella rió.

—Es patético, lo sé— murmuró, bajando la mirada. Kenshin se fijó en la forma suave en que terminaba de vendar su dedo y lo ataba, ajustando bien el lazo como si fuese una venda.

—No, no lo es— se perdió en las pequeñas pecas de su nariz; estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que su olor a jazmín le invadiese. Bajó la mirada hacia el lazo, ahora en su dedo—. Es dulce.

Se miraron un segundo y pudo sentir la conexión que había entre ellos, más allá de lo físico. Intentó leerla; quería saber, necesitaba saber, se volvía loco por saber...

—Tienes mala cara, Kenshin— dijo ella, dirigiendo la vista hacia sus ojeras—. En un rato iré a la clínica. Si quieres puedo pedirle a Megumi algo para ti, o decirle que se pase por el dojo.

—No hará falta, Kaoru-dono. Sessha está bien— contestó, sonriendo—. ¿Sigue doliéndoos el brazo por las noches?

_Baka_, gritó una voz en su cabeza.

—Un poco sí— reconoció ella, pasando los dedos por su escayola. Parecía algo sucia, como si se hubiese manchado con tierra. Kenshin no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿_Dónde has estado, Kaoru_? —. Pero gracias a ti ya no me pica.

Kenshin levantó una ceja, mirando la escayola.

—¿Habéis tenido cuidado? —. El sonrojo de Kaoru fue toda la respuesta que necesitó—. _Sessha_ era terrible; llegó a hacerse sangre varias veces. Cuando _shishou_ le quitó a _sessha_ la escayola y vio lo que había debajo... no tuvo piedad. —. Kaoru rió; Kenshin apretó un poco su dedo. Ya no debía sangrar. Volvió a mirarla, suavizando su gesto — Ayer _sessha_ estuvo con Osamu-sama.

Kaoru ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Cuéntamelo todo, por favor! — exclamó, tirándole de la manga del gi. Kenshin no pudo evitar reír; el entusiasmo de Kaoru era contagioso. Le contó algunas cosas, lo más rápido que pudo. Le habló de Ume, de cómo la conoció, aunque omitió dos cosas: que había matado a su hermano durante el Bakumatsu y todo el asunto de la propuesta de matrimonio. La primera de ellas lo hizo por no preocuparla; sabía que si contaba eso Kaoru empezaría a urdir teorías rebuscadas sobre la venganza de la familia Osamu contra él. Por otro lado, tampoco le gustaba hablarle de los asesinatos que cometió en el pasado. Y menos, cuando el muerto era una persona como Riju, que en aquel tiempo sería poco mayor que Kaoru. Claro que él... _Yo también era un crío_. Y la propuesta de matrimonio lo omitió, simplemente, porque no sabía ni cómo contar algo así. Nunca había hablado de esa clase de cosas con nadie; lo más lejos que había llegado compartiendo su pasado fue con sus amigos, cuando les contó acerca de su vida como _hitokiri_; cuando les habló de Tomoe. Le costó mucho decidirse a hacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo estuvo tranquilo, como si se hubiese librado de una pesada carga. _Ya lo saben todo_, recordaba haber pensado; _ahora saben quién soy de verdad_.

Omitió también el asunto del duelo, aunque había previsto contárselo. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, empezó a convencerse de que no debía hacerlo. Ella se enfadaría; le pediría que lo anulase. Le diría que no quería que se pusiese en riesgo por eso. Era mejor esperar al día del duelo, cuando ya no pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. Se enfadaría mucho... Pero era lo mejor.

La miró a los ojos.

—Tenéis cinco días más. Sessha habría querido conseguir...

—¡Kenshin, eso es maravilloso! — volvió a gritar y, antes de que Kenshin pudiese casi darse cuenta, saltó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. Si no hubiese echado el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, los dos se habrían caído contra el suelo—. Muchas gracias, Kenshin. No sé cómo voy a agradecértelo.

Notaba su cabello en la nariz; y su olor, su olor por todas partes. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo con su brazo derecho, sintiendo cómo los últimos mechones de la coleta de Kaoru le rozaban los nudillos en una caricia inconsciente.

—Vos trabajáis para mantener esto y para mantener a _sessha_— dijo, fijando la mirada en el lazo rojo de su dedo. Entonces Kaoru, en vez de alejarse, giró la cara hasta apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin y se quedó así, en silencio. Podía haber sido extraño... Pero resultó natural, como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida. El abrazo de ella seguía apretándolo con fuerza. La sintió suspirar contra su clavícula y, reuniendo toda su determinación, susurró en su oído: — ¿Estáis bien, Kaoru-dono?

Era una pregunta que abarcaba otras preguntas, las que no se atrevía a hacerle. Era, por así decirlo, la más grande de sus preguntas, y al mismo tiempo era tan anodina... Un absurdo, y él lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, Kaoru no contestó al momento. No contestó... Lo que significaba que, de alguna manera, quizás había entendido. Estáis bien...

—Sí— contestó al final.

_Está bien_. Eso era lo que importaba. Siempre lo había sido.

Siguieron abrazados durante un tiempo. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no quería que ella se separase. Quería quedarse allí, pero no allí en un sentido puramente espacial; no en esa habitación, o en ese suelo. Lo entendía; esa era la vida que merecía la pena ser vivida. Aunque... _Baka_, se dijo. _Llegas tarde._ Soltó el aire despacio. No podía seguir comportándose como si nada pasase. Ya no era un niño y tampoco creía que nada bueno pudiera crecer entre la desconfianza y las dudas.

—Hay algo que... me gustaría preguntaros— dijo al final. Ella le soltó suavemente, volviendo a su posición. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. ¿_También brillarán así mis ojos_?—. No tenéis que responder si no...

—No preguntes, Kenshin— le cortó ella, sonriendo ligeramente—. Ahora... Ahora no puedo darte una explicación.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando su dedo. El lazo rojo. _Espérame_. _Espérame_, gritaba su mente, su cuerpo, sus cinco sentidos. _ESPÉRAME_. La cara de Kaoru, de pronto, había perdido su alegría; parecía angustiada. _No quiere mentir_, comprendió. _La estoy presionando y no quiere mentir._

—No pasa nada— dijo él, sonriendo—. Todo está bien.

—¿Tú estás bien? — preguntó ella. Él asintió, sin perder la sonrisa. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Irás hoy a la fiesta?

—¿Fiesta? — preguntó Kenshin, sin entender. Ella levantó las cejas.

—La fiesta de recepción de Osamu-sama— contestó Kaoru, como si acabase de preguntar por el color del cielo— ¿No te dijo nada durante tu cena con él? Pueden ir todos los kendokas y estudiantes de Tokio.

—No comentó nada— dijo Kenshin, intentando recordar si en algún momento el maestro había mencionado algo así. No, no lo había hecho; se acordaría. Aunque, a decir verdad... Esa misma mañana, al levantarse, había dejado caer dos veces el cubo dentro del pozo sin darse cuenta; estaba además el incidente de la ropa que olvidó de tender y tuvo que volver a lavar y se acababa de cortar un dedo cocinando. Definitivamente, necesitaba dormir—. No os preocupéis. _Sessha_ prefiere quedarse en el dojo hasta que volváis.

_Porque... ¿volverás_?

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, aunque no tenía cara de estar muy convencida. Echó una última mirada al dedo vendado con su lazo y caminó hacia la puerta del dojo. Cuando agarró el pomo se giró; la mirada de Kenshin se encontró con la de ella; sus ojos, del color del mar, brillaban más que nunca.

—¿Sabes? Hace dos noches soñé... Soñé contigo— dijo; entonces agachó la cabeza con timidez, sonriendo y, sin esperar su respuesta, se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Era una mañana agradable; no hacía demasiado calor y soplaba una brisa suave, reconfortante. El día ideal para sentirse en calma... Pero Hideki sentía cualquier cosa menos eso. Suspiró, impaciente. Cada mañana se preguntaba si ella aparecería, temiendo que un día, sin previo aviso, dejase de hacerlo. Era absurdo, realmente absurdo. Kaoru no le había prometido nada, y sabía que seguía enfadada con él por las ayudas de Misao. Cuando ésta se escabulló del dojo para contarle el fracaso de sus planes, se sintió el hombre más estúpido del planeta. Había recurrido a chiquilladas y ahí tenía su resultado. Kaoru, si bien no se mostraba desagradable con él, se había alejado. Aquella conexión que notaba entre ambos parecía haberse quebrado. ¿En qué momento sucedió? ¿Cómo pudo pasar ante sus narices?

Caminar juntos hasta la clínica, pensó, apoyándose en la pared de su dojo mientras intentaba no fijar la vista en el camino. Caminar hasta allí, esperarla, volver al dojo. _Eso es cuanto puedo pedir_. No era suficiente. Quería más, mucho más. Quería todo de ella.

—_Ohayou goizaimasu_— saludó Kaoru. Además de su brazo escayolado en cabestrillo, vestía su ropa de entrenamiento, como si fuese a practicar; no dijo nada al respecto, pero su gesto debió delatarle—. Es una larga historia.

—Hay dos caminos hacia la clínica— contestó Hideki, sonriendo—. Podemos dar un rodeo.

Ella rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Caminaron entre los frutales, algunos ya mostrando los primeros frutos de la temporada. Kaoru miraba todo con ojos de sorpresa, asombrándose con cada pájaro, con cada marioposa, como si fuese nuevo para ella. Era su forma de ver la vida, que contagiaba de entusiasmo a quien se le acercaba. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Hideki.

—... Así que Hiko-sama me está ayudando a hacerme más fuerte, y con los días extra que consiguió Kenshin, tal vez pueda salvar el examen— concluyó ella, animada.

—Vaya— dijo Hideki, genuinamente impresionado—. El maestro del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_. Creo que en los últimos días has escalado posiciones en cuanto a entrenadores se refiere— añadió, levantando una ceja con fingida indignación. Kaoru le dio un codazo con su brazo sano.

—Echo de menos los entrenamientos en tu dojo. Eran...

—¿Aburridos? — preguntó; realmente, no bromeaba. Sabía que resultaba demasiado fácil para Kaoru. Le dolía, no podía negarlo, pero no la culpaba. Era natural que ella quisiera entrenar con el mejor.

—¡No! Nunca es aburrido entrenar, no importa el nivel de tus compañeros. Todos empezamos desde abajo; el kendo, como su nombre indica, es el camino de la espada. Una vez empiezas a andarlo, da igual en qué punto estés. Todos los que lo transitamos somos caminantes y todo el que veas delante de ti, antes ha pisado donde tú pisas. También Hiko-sama y Osamu-sama. Nunca hay que olvidarlo.

Hideki asintió con la cabeza, intentando que sus palabras se fijasen a fuego en su memoria. _Todo el que veas delante de ti, antes ha pisado donde tú pisas_. Él también mejoraría. Él también ser haría más fuerte, con el tiempo.

—Serás una gran maestra— dijo al final, sonriendo sin perder de vista el camino ante sí.

La visita a la clínica discurrió como los días anteriores. Kaoru entró sola, permaneció dentro una media hora y Hideki la esperó, apoyado en un manzano, observando a las pocas personas que entraban y salían del lugar. Al cabo de un rato vio cómo Kaoru y Megumi se despedían en la puerta, entre risas. Se alegraba de ver a Kaoru más animada. La echaba de menos en el dojo y todavía extrañaba más sus cenas y sus paseos nocturnos, pero entendía que así debían ser las cosas. Sin embargo...

—Kaoru, sé que me dirás que no, pero tengo que intentarlo— soltó, parándose en seco mientras volvían de la clínica, esta vez por el camino largo; ella se giró y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese asustada—. Esta noche es la fiesta en honor a Osamu-sama. Me gustaría que me acompañases.

Kaoru sonrió e Hideki sintió como el corazón le daba un brinco. No puedo controlarlo, se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse. _Es ella, es la mujer que he esperado._

—Hideki, me honra mucho tu propuesta, pero ya he tomado la decisión de ir sola.

—¿Sola? — preguntó, confundido. Cuando oyó el "pero" salir de su boca, durante un breve instante, esperó escuchar otro nombre, el nombre de otro hombre—. ¿Te refieres a... sin acompañante?

_Imbécil_, se dijo a sí mismo al instante. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a significar la palabra "sola"? Sin embargo, Kaoru no pareció molestarse.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Soy la única mujer propietaria de un dojo en Tokio, y quiero que me vean como la futura maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin ryu. Si fuese contigo me verían como la mujer de Fujame-san.

Hideki sintió sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—No creía que eso fuese tan malo— respondió, sonriendo levemente. Kaoru agitó la cabeza, suspirando.

—No lo entiendes, aunque no es culpa tuya. Eres un hombre. Cuando te ven con una espada imaginan que eres un espadachín. A mí, cuando me ven como una espada, miran alrededor buscando al hombre al que se la estoy sujetando—. Hideki nunca se había parado a pensarlo. A decir verdad, en su dojo había tenido varias discusiones con otros muchachos, algunos muy jóvenes, otros de su edad, que cuestionaban a Kaoru. Unos cuantos simplemente creían que no era natural que una mujer se dedicase al kendo. Otros, aunque la respetaban formalmente, cuando se daba la vuelta hacían comentarios soeces sobre su cuerpo o sobre lo que harían con ella si tuviesen oportunidad. Una vez supieron que Hideki estaba viéndose con ella, los comentarios cesaron abruptamente. Pero... _No cesaron por Kaoru_, entendió. _Dejaron de hacerlos por respeto a mí, no por respeto a ella; como si no pudiesen tocar lo que es _mío_._

—La verdad es que nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva— reconoció, sintiendo la mirada de Kaoru—. En ese caso, tu decisión es la más acertada. No sería positivo ni para ti ni para tu dojo que no se te tomase en serio. Ahora mismo todo lo demás puede esperar—. Kaoru se detuvo y él paró también, mirándola. Estaba sonriendo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella agitó la cabeza, soltando una risa.

—Casi había olvidado el hombre que eres, Hideki— le dijo. Él se sonrojó—. Gracias. Por entenderme, por respetarme... Por tener tanta paciencia conmigo. Y por no haber salido corriendo; por eso también tengo que darte las gracias.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — preguntó él, acercándose a Kaoru. Quería tocarla. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su mano, sus dedos junto a los suyos, pero no lo hizo. No quería romper ese momento.

—Porque no te he dado más que quebraderos de cabeza. Tú te has portado bien conmigo, has sido sincero en cada momento y yo... No quiero que creas que juego contigo—. Hideki la miraba a los ojos, abrumado por su sinceridad.

—¿No has sido sincera? — preguntó, intentando que el nerviosismo no se viese en su voz. Kaoru suspiró.

—No del todo—. Estaba tan cerca... A la longitud justa para estirar una mano y tocarla. Sin embargo, en ese instante, la sentía a millas de distancia. El estómago se le encogió, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; Kaoru iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaban cerca del dojo, en la misma calle; desde allí podía verse, a lo lejos, la puerta. Esa puerta donde la besó. Te regalé mi primer beso, pensó Hideki. Te regalaría todos los siguientes si los quisieses...

—Sigue, por favor— le pidió, tomando aire. Ella asintió.

—El día que me rompí el brazo... — _Que él te lo rompió_, pensó Hideki—. Ese día yo estaba enfadada. Enfadada con el mundo, conmigo, contigo, con el kendo, con mi propia debilidad... Sí, estaba rabiosa porque me sentía débil entrenando con Kenshin. Me encantaba luchar contra él, pero por otro lado, odiaba ser consciente de que le era tan fácil vencerme, como si no llevase toda la vida entrenando, como Yahiko. Yo le desconcentré aposta. Quería que me golpease de verdad, como si fuese un enemigo serio y no como a una niña con un palo de madero.

—Kaoru, él debió controlar que...

—Espera, por favor— le cortó Kaoru, alzando la mano. _Hay algo más_. Se fijó en su mirada; de pronto se había perdido al final de la calle que se abría tras ellos, en el sentido del dojo. Hideki se giró y, al fondo, casi inapreciable desde allí, vio su inconfundible pelo rojo recogido en una coleta; en lugar de su espada llevaba en las manos una escoba; estaba barriendo la entrada. Hideki aguantó la respiración. No podía sentirse así. No quería sentirse así—. Nos besamos.

Hideki se quedó quieto, en la misma postura, mirando hacia Himura. Éĺ debía haberles visto, porque también miró hacia allí, pero se giró y volvió a entrar en el dojo. Las palabras de Kaoru resonaban en su cabeza.

_N-o-s b-e-s-a-m-o-s_.

Hideki nunca se había parado a pensar que dos absurdas palabras, al juntarse, pudieran tener más fuerza que una katana. Se giró y se encontró el rostro de Kaoru. Estaba nerviosa; estaba triste. Pensó durante unos segundos.

—¿Estás con él? — preguntó al final, casi en un murmullo, mirándola a los ojos.

—No— respondió Kaoru. Otra vez el silencio, solo interrumpido por la brisa agitando las ramas de los árboles. Un pájaro cantando. El grito lejano de dos niños jugando. El corazón de Hideki, parado. ¿Podría latir un corazón congelado? Dio un paso hacia ella y rozó su mano, sin cogerla. Sólo un toque, casi una ilusión.

—¿Sabes, Kaoru? Nunca me ha interesado demasiado el amor. Mi vida siempre fue el jiu-jitsu. No quería otra cosa, no había nada más allá de eso. Esa puerta... Esa puerta se cerró. Mi destino estaba unido a la espada, aunque no era lo que yo deseaba. Cuando te conocí, me enseñaste a apreciar el kendo. Ahora, cuando cojo una espada, siento que no es un arma. Sirve para proteger vidas. Podría... Podría decir que me enamoré dos veces; del camino de la espada, y de ti. Yo nunca había estado enamorado antes. Nunca había... Nunca había besado a una mujer.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Fue... tu primer beso? — preguntó, mirándole. Hideki asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—Ya sé que suena absurdo teniendo veintiún años— dijo, bajando la mirada.

—No, no digas eso. Es solo que... Creía que yo... Creía que no era la primera.

Hideki levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. _Estoy acabado_, se dijo. Kaoru había destruído todas sus defensas.

—Eres la primera—. La vio coger aire y soltarlo despacio, mientras el rubor subía con claridad hasta sus mejillas—. Lo que quiero decirte es que... Puedo esperarte, Kaoru.

—Yo no puedo pedirte eso— contestó Kaoru; su rostro estaba serio, aunque su voz sonaba más dulce que nunca—. Sería... egoísta, Hideki.

—No me importa. Me gustaría... — guardó silencio un momento, pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo Misao: "_No te precipites, Hideki. La paciencia es tu amiga_" —. Tal vez podamos vernos esta noche tras la fiesta y hablar con calma.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me parece bien— dijo. Se despidieron y Hideki vio cómo se alejaba por la larga calle, en dirección a la puerta del dojo. En dirección a él, se dijo, sin poder evitar apretar los puños.

_No me rendiré_. No mientras ella no me pida que me aparte.

* * *

—¿Puedes aguantar la respiración un momento, por Kami? —. La voz de Megumi sonó dura, como una orden incontestable. Kaoru tosió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No me cabe, es imposible!

—Claro que no te cabe, si estás todo el día comiendo los dulces de Ken-san.

Kaoru le lanzó una mirada asesina, frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Hideki que no irás con él— murmuró Misao, sentada en el suelo de la habitación, mirándolas. Megumi se encontraba tras Kaoru, haciendo fuerza para intentar atarle el corsé bajo el kimono. ¿Quién habría inventado ese horrible instrumento de tortura, y por qué había accedido a ponérselo?

—Ya os dije que iría sola. Además, allí nos encontraremos todos— contestó Kaoru, volviendo a aguantar la respiración mientras Megumi cerraba los últimos cordones. No podría comer nada en toda la fiesta, o acabaría rebentado como un globo.

—Todos no— rió Megumi con cierta maldad, señalando a Misao con la barbilla. Kaoru la miró sin entender.

—¿No vas? — preguntó, sorprendida. Misao sería la última persona que se perdería cualquier tipo de evento. Megumi se puso frente a ella y sonrió con satisfacción, mirando el kimono que le había prestado.

—No soy kendoka, ni espadachín, ni tengo amigos importantes— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sin ocultar su enfado.

—¿Y tú con quién vas? — preguntó entonces Kaoru, volviéndose hacia Megumi, que se estaba pintando los labios con maestría. Realmente, estaba más guapa que nunca, con un kimono verde oliva con un estampado de pequeñas flores de un verde más fuerte.

—Con un alumno del dojo de Fujame-san— dijo, cogiendo un peine y comenzando a cepillarse la melena. Kaoru llevaba una coleta con el lazo índigo; le pareció que podía quedar bien con el kimono prestado por Megumi, de color hueso, con pequeños adornos azul marinos. Parece hecho a juego con tus ojos, había dicho su amiga al ofrecérselo. En verdad, se sentía muy agradecida. Con ella Tenía algún kimono decente, pero ninguno lo suficientemente nuevo como para esa ocasión.

—¿Y qué pasa con Sanosuke? — preguntó Misao, que tenía el mismo gesto de estupefacción que Kaoru.

—Sanosuke estará por ahí apostando con sus amigos— dijo Megumi, comprobando que el perfume de sus muñecas estuviese en su sitio. Es perfecta, pensó Kaoru, hipnotizada por sus movimientos a través de la habitación. Se acercó a coger el cepillo imitando su forma de moverse, pero más que sensual, se sintió como si además del brazo se hubiese roto también una cadera.

El brazo. El brazo era el principal problema de su vestimenta. Era difícil parecer atractiva con una enorme escayola blanca en un brazo. Misao había intentado animarla diciéndole que, al ser del color del vestido, se vería menos o, en todo caso, llamaría poco la atención. Kami-sama, ¿cómo se iba a ver menos, si le ocupaba todo el brazo? Además, llevándola le parecía que estaba evidenciando ante todos su debilidad. _La estúpida kendoka que se rompió un brazo entrenando_, pensaba. _La kendoka que necesitó la intervención del famoso Kenshin Himura para no perder su examen_. Mierda, eso era justo lo que no quería. No importaba. Iría con su brazo roto y si alguien tenía algo que decirle, le partiría la escayola en la cabeza.

—Si yo fuese Sanosuke me olvidaría de ti— dijo Misao, resoplando. Megumi la miró como se mira a un insecto antes de aplastarlo.

—Cuando crezcas retomamos esta conversación.

—¡No tengo que crecer más! ¡Ya soy una mujer! — gritó, apretando los dientes mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando Misao detuvo sus quejas durante un instante, se escuchó el ruido de Kenshin haciendo la cena en la cocina. Yahiko había sido invitado también a la fiesta como alumno del dojo Kamiya, y se había marchado un rato antes a recoger a Tsubame. Kenshin cenaría esa noche solo.

—¡Misao! — exclamó Kaoru, agarrándola del brazo—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kenshin?

Misao frunció el ceño.

—¿A Himura? Pero si está haciendo la cena. Su plan será sentarse en la engawa a beber té y mirar las estrellas.

—Todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de soso—dijo Megumi, guiñándole un ojo a Misao, que le devolvió una risa malvada. Kaoru las ignoró; abriendo la puerta del shoji, caminó por la engawa hacia la cocina. _Maldito kimono de muñeca_, dijo para sí, intentando desplazarse con aquella limitada apertura para sus piernas. Se encontró con Kenshin de frente, en la puerta de la cocina, casi chocándose. Él la miró con sorpresa.

—Kaoru-dono— dijo como saludo. Kaoru le cogió del brazo, sin darle oportunidad de quejarse.

—Kenshin, vamos, hay que buscarte un _gi_ que no esté andrajoso.

—Kaoru-dono, _sessha_ no va a ir a la fiesta, ya os...

—Kenshin— dijo, parándose en seco y mirándole con las manos en las caderas—. Misao no tiene con quien ir, y ella no puede ir sola. Está muy deprimida. Todo el asunto de Aoshi... No te cuesta nada, vamos.

—¿No puede ir con vos? — preguntó, abriendo más los ojos. Kaoru le miró con estupor.

—¿Cómo va a ir conmigo? Será solo un rato y luego... Luego podemos volver todos juntos al dojo— dijo, sonriendo. ¿Había cambiado su cara? Ante su falta de respuesta, resopló y volvió a seguir arrastrándolo, hasta llegar al dormitorio donde estaban Megumi y Misao. Abrió el shoji y encontró a Megumi enseñándole a Misao algunos de los kimonos que antes se había probado Kaoru. Las dos miraron a Kenshin.

—¿De verdad vas a venir conmigo? — preguntó Misao, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro. Kaoru deslizó la mano derecha bajo la manga del gi de Kenshin y le pellizó con fuerza en el brazo. Él dio un pequeño respingo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, Misao-dono. Iremos juntos— dijo con su voz más dulce, mientras Misao empezaba a saltar y a gritar de alegría, hablando sin parar de qué kimono podría irle bien. Kaoru salió con Kenshin fuera de la habitación, al pasillo. Se miraron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada.

—Arigatou, Kenshin. Misao se hace la dura, pero tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta—. Tocó su gi con suavidad, pasando los dedos por la tela, ante la mirada de él—. Ponte mejor el azul; está más nuevo.

Él asintió y, cuando Kaoru iba a marcharse, la llamó con voz tenue.

—Kaoru-dono— ella se giró y se encontró con sus ojos, que parecían brillar—. No me habéis contado qué soñasteis.

—Te lo contaré esta noche— contestó ella, sonriendo y entrando de nuevo en la habitación, junto a las chicas.


	19. Chapter 19

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestras review, como siempre. Estos días no me ha sido posible actualizar a diario, así que intento hacerlo cada dos días. Espero que os guste lo que voy subiendo y muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia, me da ganas de seguir cada día. ¡Un abrazo!

**Kaoru Tanuki**, el comentario que te dejé el otro día no sé porqué no se publicó entero :( Gracias por tu review! El "ha florecido en Otsu" que Tomoe le dijo a Kenshin sí pensé que había quedado explicado, aunque igual era una metáfora que solo yo entendí (véase la gota cayendo en mi cabeza jaja). Tomoe quería decirle a Kenshin que ella ya le había perdonado. Otsu, que fue el sitio donde los dos fueron felices durante ese breve periodo de tiempo, para mí simboliza un poco el lugar donde el tiempo quedó parado para Kenshin. A partir de ahí él ya no se permitió ser feliz hasta que conoció a Kaoru. Entonces en ese sueño, en mi historia, Tomoe de alguna manera le dice que ella encontró la paz (floreció para ella en Otsu) y que sentía que él también la había encontrado, porque había vuelto a enamorarse. Siento si no lo expresé bien, era lo que quería decir. Misao también tiene lo suyo, la pobre, al final tiene muchas cosas en común con Kaoru. Un abrazo!

**kaoruca**, gracias por tu review! Me gusta mucho leerte, tus comentarios siempre son simpáticos y constructivos! jajaja no puedo evitar pintar a Hideki como la perfección, porque si no creo que Kenshin no tendría un rival de verdad, además así es más fácil que entendamos las dudas de Kaoru. Te mando mucha fuerza para estos días y ánimo para lo que viene. Un abrazo!

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Kaoru recordaba pocas noches tan bellas como aquella; el calor del día había dado paso a una brisa leve, casi reconfortante, y la luna se mostraba redonda y plena, presidiéndolo todo. La noche perfecta, pensó mientras saludaba con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al hombre que abría la puerta de la residencia que Osamu-sama mantenía en Tokio. Entró sola. Había decidido adelantarse ante la imposibilidad de Misao de decidirse rápidamente por uno u otro kimono. No quería llegar tarde; no estaba allí para divertirse, sino para demostrarles a todos quién era la propietaria del dojo _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_. Sin embargo... La niña que habitaba en su interior no podía apenas reprimir su entusiasmo al ver la maravillosa decoración de la finca; las lámparas shoji estaban situadas alrededor del perímetro, iluminándolo todo con una luz ténue, romántica. Habían colocado guirnaldas de varios colores sujetas a los árboles y, en el centro de todo, unas cuantas mesas con vasos y algunos dulces. Nada más acercarse una atenta camarera le sirvió en una copa un poco de sake, saludándola con una reverencia. ¿Sería alguna tradición occidental? No podía saberlo; ella nunca antes había estado en una fiesta de esas características.

En un primer momento se sintió abrumada; era la única mujer, no llevaba acompañante y tampoco acompañaba a nadie, de modo que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella. _Miran mi brazo_, se dijo, intentando tranquilizarse. Pronto la sensación pasó, pues los propietarios de otros dojos de Tokio comenzaron a acercarse a saludarla y entablar conversación con ella; antes siquiera de darse cuenta, estaban sirviéndole una segunda copa y preguntando por cuarta vez cómo había sido ese desgraciado accidente que la había llevado a tener que posponer su examen. Kaoru, por supuesto, contaba una versión algo adulterada de la realidad.

—...Y como el agua todavía no se había secado, me resbalé y caí hacia atrás; no sé cómo pudo pasar... Fue mala suerte— concluía, encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciendo la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Entonces todos asentían con la cabeza, como si hubiese contado una gran hazaña. _Prefiero que piensen que soy torpe a que crean que soy débil_, se decía. Entre sus oyentes se encontraban también Yahiko y Tsubame, que habían llegado un poco más tarde que ella. Le lanzó a Yahiko una mirada amenazante, con la que silenciosamente le anunció un castigo terrible si revelaba la verdad sobre su lesión; Yahiko se limitó a sacarle la lengua, desafiante, pero no dijo nada.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados y, lo que al principio parecía una reunión poco concurrida, pronto comenzó a ser una auténtica fiesta. La música tradicional empezó a sonar, suave y rítmica, al ritmo del _shamisen_, los _taiko_ y las _shakuhachi_. Se aspiraba el olor del verano, de la alegría y, porqué no, la esperanza. Kaoru se sentía bien, sentía que estaba donde tenía que estar. Mientras mantenía una interesante discusión con Maekawa Miyauchi sobre el futuro del kenjutsu en tiempos de paz, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hideki, a una cierta distancia, charlaba con algunos alumnos de su dojo. Él también la vio y, desde lejos, hizo una sutil reverencia con la cabeza. Ella le respondió con torpeza, nerviosa, y volvió rápido la vista hacia Miyauchi. En la conversación en la que participaba Hideki estaban también Megumi y su acompañante, que resultó ser uno de los muchachos a los que Kaoru había ayudado en los entrenamientos, uno especialmente guapo, de unos veinte años. _Tan guapo como malo con la espada_, pensó, sonriendo entre dientes, como una silenciosa venganza. Se reservaría ese as en la manga para cuando Megumi volviese a criticar lo lento que era Kenshin. _Será lento, pero cuando toca una espada, hace magia. ¿Puede hacer eso tu joven acompañante, Megumi?_

Llevaba una hora allí cuando empezó a sentir hambre; aunque el kimono no le permitiría demasiados excesos, se acercó a la mesa de la comida y cogió un pequeño dulce. La música seguía soñando y algunas parejas se habían animado a bailar en el centro del jardín.

—¿Ya estás comiendo? —. Se giró y vio a Megumi, mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa lobuna. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—No he comido nada desde que llegué. Además, no tengo que darte explicaciones— contestó, metiéndose el dulce en la boca y cogiendo un segundo; en verdad intentaba no pasarse, pues sabía que el kimono no aguantaría demasiado—. Entonces ese es el afortunado, ¿no?

Miró hacia el chico, que por la forma en que movía los brazos parecía discutir sobre la ejecución de una técnica con Hideki. Era realmente uno de los hombres más atractivos que Kaoru había visto nunca, incluso más que Hideki. Megumi resopló a su lado.

—No va a tener demasiada fortuna esta noche— dijo, levantando una ceja. Kaoru rió, agitando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?—. Megumi sonrió.

—Porque me esperan esta noche, Kaoru—. Al ver la mirada de estupefacción de Kaoru soltó una risa—. ¿Qué creías, que me iba a llevar a este niño a mi casa? Es solo mi acompañante a la fiesta, nada más.

—P-pero... Pobrecito. Quizás se haya hecho ilusiones— dijo, mirando al muchacho, que de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a Megumi; ella le ignoraba pretendidamente.

—Pues que las deshaga. Una mujer puede aceptar ir a una fiesta, pero eso no significa que acepte nada más. Así es la vida.

—No tienes piedad— dijo Kaoru, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Y tú tienes demasiada— replicó Megumi. Kaoru no podía quitarle la razón, así que decidió comerse otro dulce.

—¿Cómo podéis caminar con esto?

Las dos amigas se giraron al mismo tiempo y Kaoru tivo que hacer un duro esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada. Allí estaba Misao, y parecía... Parecía disfrazada con las ropas de una persona mucho más grande que ella. Es que, de hecho, es lo que sucede. Llevaba uno de los kimonos más bonitos de Megumi, de color rojo intenso, sin más adornos; no hacían falta. Al menos no le hacían falta a Megumi, claro. Misao se había dejado sus extrañas botas y llevaba esa trenza ninja que Kaoru usaría únicamente para dormir. Además, tenía el mismo problema que ella para caminar con una pieza de ropa que apenas permitía mover las piernas. Por lo menos el de Kaoru era más o menos de su tamaño; al ser Megumi mucho más alta que Misao y tener más espalda y más pecho, le quedaba visiblemente enorme.

—Por _Kami_, Misao, te dije que te pusieses el rosa— murmuró Megumi, tapándose la cara con la mano, avergonzada. Misao la cogió de un brazo con violencia, sonrojada.

—Me puse el rosa, pero tenía unos lazos... Unas cosas... Una mierda en la espalda que no podía abrochar me sola y me tuve que cambiar— replicó, mirando ahora a Kaoru con ojos asesinos—. Sois las peores amigas de la historia, me dejasteis sola para ponerme esto, no podía, no sabía cómo y...

—¿No se lo podías pedir a Ken-san?— preguntó Megumi, que seguía cubriéndose el rostro, como si tuviese miedo de que la reconociesen. Misao resopló.

—¡¿Cómo le voy a decir a Himura que me a broche el kimono?! ¡Esto es culpa tuya, Megumi!

—Yo nunca te dije que te pusieses _ese_. _Kami-sama_, ¿no viste que te quedaba enorme? — preguntó Megumi, mirándola a través de los dedos de su mano, horrorizada. Misao se sonrojó aún más.

—_Yare, yare_— dijo Kaoru, cogiendo a Misao de la mano—. Misao, no te preocupes. No pasa nada; con lo guapa que eres nadie se fijará en el kimono.

—Ah, gracias, Kaoru. Me siento mucho mejor— replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tenía que haberme quedado en casa.

Estiró la mano para coger un pastelito sin controlar la caída de la manga del kimono, manchándolo con la comida de la mesa. Megumi le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Ten cuidado! Aunque tú lo lleves como una sábana, es de mis mejores kimonos y costó más de lo que podrías pagar en toda tu vida— dijo, entre dientes. Misao le devolvió el codazo con tanta fuerza que si Kaoru no la hubiese agarrado del brazo, probablemente habría salido volando.

—Si no fueses una...

Las tres se callaron de golpe cuando miraron hacia el centro del jardín, donde ya varias parejas bailaban al estilo occidental, es decir, agarrados. Allí, abrazados como dos prometidos, estaban Yahiko y Tsubame. Ni siquiera guardaban una distancia que se pudiese considerar decente.

—_Kami-sama_— murmuró Misao a su lado, hablando con la boca llena, con la vista clavada en la pareja. Kaoru cogió otro pastel, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si estuviesen presenciando una obra de teatro. En ese momento apareció el joven acompañante de Megumi y le ofreció la mano, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Kaoru y Misao lo miraron con descaro, maravillándose de su rostro, tan perfecto. Megumi sonrió de forma cautivadora, como si cinco minutos atrás no hubiese dicho nada sobre él y en un instante estaban en el centro del jardín, cerca de Yahiko y Tsubame, también bailando; aunque no tan juntos, igualmente agarrados.

—Si Sanosuke lo viese...— dijo Misao, agitando la cabeza. Kaoru dudaba que Sanosuke se molestase; estaba claro que sus amigos no tenían la misma concepción de las relaciones que ellas dos. ¿Estarían demasiado anticuadas? No le agradaba la idea de comportarse como una mujer del siglo pasado; ella era una joven de la Era Meiji, moderna y de su tiempo; pero, por otro lado... Era difícil pensar distinto de como lo había hecho siempre.

—¿Te ha dicho cómo se llama? — preguntó Kaoru, sin quitar la vista de las parejas.

—No— contestó Misao, que ya tenía varios dulces en las manos—. Pero tiene cara de llamarse Takeshi.

—¿Takeshi, por qué?

—No sé— dijo Misao, encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de comer ni por un segundo—. Todos los hombres guapos tienen cara de llamare Takeshi. Bueno, menos Aoshi.

Kaoru volvió la vista hacia ella.

—¿Sabes algo de él?

—Nada. Espero que se haya ahogado en alguna de esas malditas islas, o cuando lo vea lo mataré— dijo, apretando los puños. Kaoru sonrió; Misao la criticaba por estar estancada, pero ella no se encontraba mucho mejor—. ¿Te has fijado en dónde tiene la mano Yahiko?

Kaoru desvió la atención de Megumi a Yahiko y... _Kami-sama._ Seguía abrazado a Tsubame, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, pero su mano derecha había descendido peligrosamente bastante por debajo de su cintura. Kaoru apretó los puños, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un pastel a la cabeza.

—Maldito niño pervertido— dijo, resoplando—. Voy a ir ahí y le voy a...

—A mí me da envidia— suspiró Misao, todavía comiendo pasteles; parecía mentira que pudiese caber tanto alimento en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Kaoru siguió mirando cómo se movían al ritmo de la música; no lo hacían mal. ¿Cómo era posible que ellas dos fuesen siempre las más patéticas del lugar?

—Yahiko ha crecido mucho este año, ¿no os parece?

Kaoru se giró hacia su izquierda y vio a Kenshin, junto a ellas, mirando también a las parejas que bailaban. ¿Cómo había llegado sin que le sintiese? Se había puesto el gi azul y así, con la luz ténue, su sonrisa suave... Kaoru dio un sorbo a su copa, apartando la mirada y volviendo a dirigirla hacia el centro del jardín.

—Es un pequeño cerdo— dijo, agitando la cabeza—. Eso que hace es completamente indecente en un espadachín.

Kenshin soltó una risa divertida y ella lo miró, extrañada. Él le devolvió una mirada distinta, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Eso creéis? — preguntó, con voz suave, ofreciéndole otro dulce. Kaoru lo cogió sin poder dejar de mirarle; entonces él se giró de nuevo y volvió a mirar hacia las parejas, cruzándose de brazos—. Los dos parecen felices y a su edad todo es inocente. Es bonito ver una historia de amor en tiempos de paz.

—Todo el mundo tiene historias de amor menos yo— dijo Misao, suspirando profundamente. Kaoru la ignoró, mirando hacia Kenshin, esperando que no se notase su sonrojo.

—El amor no es eso— sentenció. Él sonrió, mirándola.

—Sí lo es.

—Tú no...

La repentina presencia de una mujer frente a ellos la hizo callarse; se acercó con resolución, como si los conociese de toda la vida. Tenía los ojos verdes y llevaba un kimono oscuro y el pelo suelto, largo y ondulado. Era realmente una chica preciosa. Se dirigió directamente a Kenshin, como si ella y Misao ni estuviesen presentes.

—Himura— saludó, con una leve reverencia con la cabeza, que Kenshin contestó del mismo modo; después miró directamente a Kaoru—. Kamiya-san, ¿me equivoco? Soy Osamu Ume, supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de mí; _hajimemashite_— dijo, sonriendo. Kaoru se inclinó suavemente.

—_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Ume-san. Tenía ganas de conocerte— devolvió ella, también sonriendo. Casi antes de que hubiese terminado de levantar la cabeza, Ume cogió a Kenshin de la mano y tiró de él suavemente hacia el jardín.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero hace muchos años que me debe este baile— dijo Ume, guiñando un ojo a Kaoru. Kenshin se dejó arrastrar hacia donde estaban el resto de las parejas, girando un breve instante la mirada hacia Kaoru, que estaba ojiplática.

—¿Pero quién se cree esa tía? — exclamó Misao, apretando un pastelito en su mano hasta convertirlo en picadillo—. ¡Ni me ha mirado! ¡Y encima se lleva a Himura como si fuese suyo!

_Himura tiene piernas, y una boca para decir "no"_, pensó Kaoru, que iba notando cómo la estupefacción se convertía en enfado. ¿Qué había querido decir Ume con eso de que le debía un baile? ¿Es que Kenshin no le había contado todo sobre ella? Tal vez había habido algo más y él no había encontrado la manera de explicárselo. Fijó la vista en ellos, sin importarle que fuese evidente que los estaba mirando. La canción que tocaban los músicos había comenzado hacía poco, así que se unieron al baile de los demás. Ume se acercó a Kenshin tanto como Yahiko a Tsubame y cogió su mano derecha, apoyando la izquierda en su espalda. _La distancia de un beso_, pensó Kaoru, sintiendo un eco en sus entrañas. El eco se convirtió en un rugido salvaje cuando Kenshin puso su mano izquierda en la parte baja de la espalda de Ume y acomodó su mano derecha con la de ella, empezando a bailar. Mientras bailaban, veía que hablaban. Kenshin sonreía. Quería saber qué le estaba diciendo. Kami, quería salir allí en medio y partirle su escayola en la cabeza a Kenshin. Sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarles. Su voz golpeó en su mente otra vez.

_Era... preciosa_.

—Qué bien baila Himura— dijo Misao a su lado, tan sorprendida como ella. Era cierto. De todas las cosas que Kenshin podría hacer bien, nunca habría apostado precisamente por esa. No le gustaban las reuniones concurridas y solía ignorar toda tradición o cuestión relacionada con la cultura occidental; y, sin embargo, parecía que en algún momento de su vida había aprendido a bailar.

_No sé nada de él,_ pensó Kaoru, observando cómo dirigía el baile, guiando a Ume a girar y a avanzar hacia detrás o hacia delante, según él iba marcando.

—Parece que te van tomando ventaja, Kaoru-chan.

La voz de Hiko la cogió tan desprevenida que estuvo a punto de dar un grito. Jun estaba con él, con un recogido precioso adornado con flores y un kimono celeste que resaltaba su cuerpo.

—Hiko, no le digas esas cosas a Kaoru-san— le riñó Jun, agitando la cabeza. Hiko la cogió de la mano desvergonzadamente y la besó en los labios; ella se apartó y giró la cara hacia Kaoru; se había sonrojado—. Un baile es sólo un baile.

—Un baile es sólo un baile, pero Ume es Ume y lleva muchos años esperando por mi _baka deshi_—. Kaoru le miró, anonadada, pero prefirió mantener la calma. Si él creía que ella ya lo sabía, entonces quizás le contaría... —. El idiota de Kenshin no te lo ha contado, por lo que veo.

_Mierda_. Odiaba que Hiko tuviese esa facilidad para leer lo que sentía.

—¿Hay algo importante que saber? — preguntó, levantando la barbilla con orgllo, fingiendo indiferencia. Hiko la agarró del brazo sano, fijando los dos la vista en la pareja. Ume se había juntado un poco más contra él y ahora, cuando le hablaba, parecía susurrarle al oído.

—El tonto de Osamu quería que esos dos se casasen; siempre fue un idealista y creía que podría salir algo muy bueno de ahí, ya sabes, un crío pelirrojo de ojos verdes que conociese todos los secretos de la esgrima, como en las leyendas. ¡Ja! Me pareció que podría ser divertido, pero ellos todavía eran unos niños, así que acordamos decidirlo un poco más adelante; cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, mi baka deshi ya se había ido a hacer el imbécil con el _Ishin Shishi_ de Choshu. Le dije a Osamu que si lo traía de los pelos antes de que empezase a matar gente yo mismo le haría beber el sake nupcial aunque fuese con embudo, pero parece ser que mi discípulo se negó; Osamu me mandó una carta, muy ofendido, diciéndome que ni siquiera había mirado a la chica. La oferta decayó cuando Kenshin asesinó a Riju, pero parece que Ume estaba muy enamorada y cuando la guerra llegó a su fin, le buscó y se lo pidió otra vez. Osamu me iba mandando cartas con todos los acontecimientos y puedo decir que leer las novedades fue el mejor entretenimiento que tuve en esos años.

Kaoru estaba tan sorprendida que no podía apenas articular palabra.

—¿Riju...?

—El primogénito de Osamu. Es una historia muy larga y me gusta mucho la canción que están tocando. Que te la cuente tu novia pelirroja, si es que esta noche duerme en casa.

—¡Hiko! — dijo Jun, visiblemente alterada. Hiko le sonrió con dulzura, no sin cierta picardía.

— _Sumimasen_. Solo bromeaba, pero Kaoru-chan es demasiado sensible. ¿Compartes un baile conmigo, _koishii_? — le preguntó Hiko a su mujer, mirándola con ojos brillantes. Ella rió y aceptó la invitación, agarrándose de su brazo.

Hiko y Jun se unieron al baile, aunque la canción estaba ya llegando a su fin. Kaoru no tenía ganas de presenciar cómo Kenshin y aquella mujer volvían a abrazarse para la siguiente pieza, de modo que comenzó a alejarse de allí. Misao intentó seguirla, pero Kaoru se volvió hacia ella.

—Misao, me apetece estar un rato sola.

—Perfecto— replicó ella, resoplando, visiblemente enfadada—. Me quedaré aquí comiendo pasteles hasta morirme.

Kaoru se sentía mal por dejarla sola en medio de la fiesta, pero si seguía viendo a Kenshin y Ume bailando, acabaría montando una escena. Se conocía. Estaba intentando luchar contra su carácter, pero ese par de imbéciles no se lo ponía fácil. _Kenshin, eres un estúpido_, gritaba todo su cuerpo. Querría salir allí y separarlos de un puñetazo, arrastrarlo al dojo de vuelta y darle una paliza con el _bokken_. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Él la rechazó, decía una voz en su cabeza; sin embargo, en ese momento solo quería acallarla. Parecía más adecuado escuchar a la loca voz de sus celos. La rechazó hace muchos años, después de la guerra; todavía sería reciente la muerte de Tomoe. Ahora...

_Ella es una belleza y, además, es una mujer. Tú todavía eres una niña._

Se alejó lo suficiente del grupo que bailaba como para no tener consciencia de nada de lo que pasase allí. Era mejor así. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Allí, cerca de los arbustos, empezó a escuchar unos ruidos. _Maleantes_, se dijo, llevando por instinto la mano a su espalda. _Mierda, el shinai_. No había podido llevarlo a la fiesta, claro. Kenshin era el único que iba armado, aunque la mayoría ya debían estar acostumbrados a verlo así. Cuando lo vio a su lado, con el mango de la espada asomando en su cadera, sintió un ramalazo de envidia y también de admiración. Era capaz de caminar por el mundo con su katana en el _obi_, sabiendo que todo el mundo le miraría mal, solo porque creía que era lo que debía hacer.

_Sigue siendo un imbécil. El hombre más idiota que ha existido jamás._

Caminando casi de puntillas, se acercó a la maleza, allí donde la luz de las lámparas de shoji apenas llegaba. Apartó una ramita, apartó otra y...

_Oh, Kami._

Dio un paso atrás precipitadamente y estuvo a punto de caer y romperse el otro brazo. Se alejó de allí casi corriendo, con la imagen de Yahiko y Tsubame besándose incrustada en la retina. No puedo creer que ese maldito niño tenga una vida amorosa mejor que la mía, se dijo, sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo. Se acercó a una de las mesas de un lateral del jardín y en unos segundos tres kendokas del dojo de Hideki se aproximaron a hablar con ella, haciéndole sentirse un poco mejor. Le calmaba hablar de técnicas, de movimientos, de combates. Era su zona de confort y le ayudó a recuperar un poco la compostura. Buscó con la mirada a Hideki, pero no lo encontró. En ese momento le hubiese gustado que él estuviese allí, que le dijese cualquier excusa y la sacase de aquella fiesta.

_No le necesitas para irte,_ le recordó su propia voz. _Si no quieres seguir aquí, simplemente vete._

No, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con Osamu, de manera que comenzó a buscarlo. Debía agradecerle la oportunidad de retrasar su examen. Se entretuvo en esa actividad, olvidando la pareja que todavía bailaba en el centro del jardín.

* * *

Misao tiraba de su mano con fuerza, arrastrándolo por el medio de la fiesta. Había gente por todas partes, fundamentalmente hombres. Algunas caras le resultaban conocidas, aunque no sabría decir si de algún dojo de Tokio o del pasado. _Espero que no sea del pasado_, pensaba, mientras Misao aumentaba sus tirones. En su vida de _hitokiri_ no había tenido apenas amigos, más bien sólo camaradas, compañeros de armas. Si alguien lo conocía, probablemente le desease algún tipo de mal. Miró la espalda de Misao y la trenza moviéndose con su andar torpe, poco acostumbrado a los kimonos femeninos; se veía realmente extraña con la ropa que se había puesto esa noche, que le quedaba bastante grande y, además, debía ser de Megumi. Tan acostumbrado a sus atuendos de ninja, si la hubiese encontrado por la calle le habría costado reconocerla. Él, por suerte, solamente tuvo que ponerse el gi azul marino. Y Kaoru...

Cuando la vio en la engawa le costó articular palabra. Estaba preciosa en esa versión más femenina, aunque a él le gustaban todas sus versiones. Le encantaba verla con las ropas de entrenamiento, con el bogu, con la yukata de dormir o con sus kimonos de ir al mercado. Sin embargo también le atraía descubrir facetas de ella que antes le habían pasado desapercibidas. Verla moverse sutilmente con ese kimono le hizo perder un poco el control de sus pensamientos; últimamente le pasaba demasiado a menudo. _Céntrate_, se dijo. _Céntrate en el duelo y después de su examen, vendrá todo lo demás._

No pudo atravesar la fiesta sin que los detuviesen varias veces, siempre alumnos jóvenes de los dojos de la zona, para pedirle por favor que los entrenase. Él los remitía al dojo de Kaoru, aunque sabía que jamás tomarían en consideración esa idea. No querían aprender kendo, y mucho menos el de la espada que protege; deseaban simplemente ser fuertes de una forma rápida, para tener poder sobre otros; creían que eso podría solucionar sus problemas. También él creyó con catorce años que siendo fuerte con la espada arreglaría todos los males del mundo. Él no podía enseñarles nada y, aunque pudiese, nunca lo haría. Misao, cansada de las interrupciones, le soltó y desapareció, murmurando algunas cosas sobre la mala idea de acudir con él a la fiesta y lo malvadas que eran sus amigas.

Poco después, cuando se libró de los insistentes estudiantes, la vio a unos metros, junto a la mesa de los dulces, acompañada por Kaoru. Se permitió el lujo de mirar a Kaoru durante unos segundos con la osadía que concede la distancia. Ella observaba atentamente cómo Yahiko y Tsubame bailaban agarrados en el centro del jardín, junto a las demás parejas. Fue entonces cuando se acercó; estaba tan absorta que ni se dio cuenta. Hizo un comentario sobre Yahiko y Kaoru, reparando en su presencia, pareció saltar como un resorte, volviendo con todo aquello de la decencia que Kenshin no terminaba de comprender. Él habría bailado así con ella, aunque no en el medio de la fiesta. Habría bailado toda la noche abrazándola, y si ella no sabía, la habría guiado hasta aprender juntos; habrían seguido bailando después, hasta el día siguiente.

La presencia de Ume lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apareció ante ellos de forma abrupta, sin que apenas le diese tiempo a reaccionar. Se presentó a Kaoru y después, tras un par de frases, lo agarró fuerte de la mano y prácticamente lo llevó al centro del jardín. Kenshin estaba tan sorprendido que no supo qué hacer. No quería humillar a Ume delante de todos, no podía hacer eso, pero por otro lado... Cuando miró rápidamente hacia atrás, casi por instinto, se encontró con la mirada de Kaoru. Fue tan breve que no pudo leerla. Ume tiró de él hasta el lugar donde estaban todos bailando y le agarró de la mano izquierda, pegándose contra él casi hasta abrazarlo. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Bailas tan bien como peleas?— dijo ella, entornando los ojos. Kenshin puso su mano izquierda en su espalda, lo justo, casi sin tocarla.

—_Sessha_ nunca ha bailado de esta forma— contestó, mirándola con una ceja ligeramente levantada—. Pero no parece complicado.

Estaba claro que era un baile occidental y no parecía muy complejo, se había fijado en cómo se movían y cómo se agarraban las parejas los breves instantes que observó junto a Kaoru. A Kenshin se le daba bien aprender técnicas y repetirlas. No debía ser difícil. Ume rió, divertida.

—Eso ha soñado un poco presuntuoso— dijo, empezando a moverse, tirando de los dos para comenzar el baile. Kenshin sintió su movimiento y se limitó a repetir lo que había visto antes. Tenía razón: se trataba de seguir la música y mantener el ritmo con la otra persona.

—No es presuntuoso— se defendió, cogiendo las riendas del baile; él debía guiar, así es como lo estaban haciendo todos los demás—. Sessha cree que es parecido a pelear con un compañero; hay que coordinar los movimientos de los dos, y uno siempre es el que marca lo que hacer.

—¿Así luchabas en el Bakumatsu? Dirigiendo a tus compañeros— preguntó ella; Kenshin se fijó en sus ojos. Parecían distintos.

—No— contestó, haciéndola girar y apartando la mirada—. Prefería hacerlo solo.

Salir solo tenía todas las ventajas; no debía preocuparse por nadie, solo por cumplir su encargo cuanto antes y no ser descubierto. Si iba con un compañero no podía mantener el mismo nivel de concentración. Tenía que preocuparse por lo que el otro hiciese. Si les atacaban y herían a su compañero, tenía que protegerlo. Y si le mataban, sería su culpa por no haber podido evitarlo. Y aunque consiguiesen vencer, durante la lucha debía estar atento a muchas cosas; sus propios movimientos, los movimientos de sus enemigos y los de su compañero. No había ninguna ventaja, no para su estilo de esgrima, creado para luchar una sola persona contra varias.

—Luchabas tú solo contra divisiones enteras del _Shinsengumi_— dijo ella, acercando la boca a su oído y susurrando aquellas palabras; su voz de pronto pareció más grave, como si fuese otra. Kenshin no pudo evitar que su mente volase a la última imagen de Riju, tumbado boca abajo contra el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Recordó su coleta, castaña y ondulada, como el cabello de Ume, empapada, del color del carmín y se vio dejando el papel sobre su cuerpo, con la explicación del porqué de su muerte. Agitó levemente la cabeza. No quería volver a esos días, aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a olvidarlos—. Mi hermano también prefería luchar solo.

Kenshin sabía que era cierto. Se habían cruzado antes, pero los capitanes del _Shinsengumi_ nunca le dejaban intervenir cuando estaba presente el _hitokiri Battousai._ No podían desperdiciar una espada tan fabulosa como la de Riju y, en aquel momento, corría el rumor de que _Battousai_ era algo parecido a un demonio invencible, que ninguna espada podía herirle; algunos comenzaron a creer que no era tan inmortal cuando, tras la muerte de aquellos guardias, entre los que se encontraba Akira, Kenshin apareció en el hostal con un profundo corte en la cara. "_Has dejado que te toquen_", le dijo Ilzuka, señalando su mejilla, con un deje de reproche en su voz. "_El que lo hizo está muerto_", había contestado él, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Por eso los capitanes del _Shinsengumi_ dejaban que Riju saliese por su cuenta, pese a que el estilo de espada que él practicaba, al igual que el de Kenshin, estaba más pensado para pelear en solitario que en grupo; sin embargo, aquella noche... Aquella noche, por algún motivo, había salido solo.

_Éramos él y yo,_ recordó Kenshin, mientras guiaba el movimiento de Ume hacia atrás y hacia delante, h izquierda y derecha... Fue el duelo que todos estaban esperando, aunque sólo quedó un testigo. No importaba; para los espadachines del Bakumatsu esa noche quedó confirmada la superioridad del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_. Y para Kenshin... Esa noche se frotó las manos con jabón y agua durante casi una hora, hasta hacerse sangre en los nudillos, luchado por arrancar una mancha demasiado profunda. Después hizo girar el trompo, el único recuerdo que conservaba de su infancia, hasta el amanecer. No durmió ni un minuto. Había descubierto que existían formas de llorar sin soltar una sola lágrima.

La canción terminó y Kenshin se alejó un poco, pero ella volvió a atraerlo hacia sí en cuanto sonaron los dos primeros acordes de la siguiente.

—Todavía no hemos terminado, Himura— susurró, volviendo a colocar la mano de él sobre su espalda—. ¿Es que tienes miedo de mí? ¿Te asusta desearme?

Hizo la pregunta con un tono distinto en su voz, un tono... ¿sensual?. Kenshin sonrió de forma distante, mirándola a los ojos mientras volvía a coger el control del baile.

—No— contestó, forzándola a separarse un poco mientras la guiaba—. Tengo muy claro lo que deseo.

* * *

—Es un placer conocer a la única mujer de Tokio propietaria de un dojo— dijo Osamu-sama, haciendo una reverencia especialmente pronunciada. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras imitaba su gesto, en respuesta y agradecimiento.

—Yo quería mostraros mi gratitud por haberme aplazado el examen unos días. También quería pediros disculpas por no habéroslo pedido personalmente. No sabía cómo obtener una cita con vos, y Kens... Himura me dijo que os conocía. Solo quiero que sepáis que no es mi forma habitual de resolver los problemas.

—Bueno, es normal vuestro prometido se preocupe de vos, Kamiya-san. Por muy independiente que seáis, no dejáis de ser una mujer muy joven e inexperta en un mundo de hombres, y no cualquier tipo de hombres. Guerreros. Eso tenéis que entenderlo. Seguro que vuestro padre se ocupó de recordároslo.

Kaoru vio el brillo en sus ojos; ¿qué intentaba decirle? ¿Quería humillarla? Ella no podía responder por las cosas que Kenshin hacía más de diez años.

—Osamu-sama, desde que mi padre murió he gestionado sola todos los asuntos del dojo, sin ayuda de nadie. Además, Himura no es mi prometido. Es un amigo.

—Un amigo con un pasado más que reprobable y que, además, vive con vos. Conveniréis conmigo en que no es habitual que hombre y mujer vivan bajo el mismo techo de esa... manera— replicó él, serio. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—También vive conmigo mi discípulo y una amiga— se defendió, sintiéndose al instante idiota. ¿Qué hacía dándole explicaciones a ese señor? Tranquilízate, se dijo, controlando la respiración. Él va a examinarte, así que no digas nada que pueda molestarle.

—Un dojo no es una pensión, Kamiya-san; es un lugar sagrado que requiere un absoluto respeto, que empieza por no mancillarlo con placeres indebidos. Mi deber como maestro es decíroslo, ya que no tenéis un padre que lo haga. Todos fuimos jóvenes y hay cosas que son demasiado tentadoras, pero un dojo no es ni un restaurante, ni una pensión, ni mucho menos una casa de citas.

Kaoru se puso roja de rabia.

—Mi dojo no es ninguna casa de citas, se lo puedo asegurar— dijo, entre dientes; ¿estaba insinuando que ella era una...?—. Puede venir cuando quiera y le mostraré cómo...

—Kamiya-san, tengo ya unos cuantos años; oí cómo _Battousai_ hablaba de vós — le cortó, acercando el sake y sirviendo un poco a Kaoru, que bebió para evitar mandarlo a la mierda, como todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos—. Además, he visto esto en otras ocasiones. Durante el Bakumatsu las niñas como tú entraban puras en la pensión del _Ishin Shishi_ y salían deshonradas. Hacían cola para compartir futón con Himura, el guerrero más fuerte de la Restauración. Se decía que nunca repetía dos veces con la misma, aunque ellas siempre volvían, como mosquitos a la llama. ¿Eso no os lo ha contado?

Tragó saliva, intentando mantener la calma.

—Las historias del Bakumatsu no me interesan, Osamu-sama. Todos tenemos un pasado.

Osamu-sama sacudió la cabeza, resoplando, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Veo que lo vuestro es devoción. En todo caso, debo decir que en cierta medida agradecí el... contratiempo de vuestro brazo. Me ha dado la oportunidad de saldar una deuda pendiente del pasado. Battousai nunca habría un aceptado el duelo si no fuese por esto—. Kaoru se estremeció. ¿Qué duelo? Él hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, a modo de despedida—. Espero veros allí. _Battousai_ necesitará consuelo femenino cuando pierda, y aunque mi hija todavía suspira por él, no dejaré que la toquen unas manos manchadas de sangre.

_Pues esas manos manchadas de sangre ya están agarrándole la cintura,_ pensó Kaoru, soltando un bufido y marchándose sin guardar si quiera la mínima educación. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si buscar a Kenshin o directamente ir al dojo y tirar todas sus cosas al maldito pozo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan rabiosa. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que la había vuelto a dejar al margen de las cosas importantes. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar un duelo sin decirle nada? ¿Y con ese señor, después de haber matado a su hijo? ¿Es que no veía que podía acabar herido, o muerto? Kami-sama. Por otro lado, se sentía aún peor consigo misma al preocuparse por la integridad de Kenshin, después de todo lo que estaba descubriendo aquella noche.

Resopló, cogiendo tres pasteles que quedaban sobre una de las mesas más alejadas y comiéndoselos mientras buscaba la salida. No le importaba parecer una maleducada, sólo quería irse de aquella maldita fiesta.

—¿No estará huyendo la flor del kendo, verdad? — Se giró y se encontró con Hideki. Llevaba una yukata de color café realmente preciosa, que hacía juego con sus ojos. Sonrió al verla, con gesto divertido y Kaoru luchó por aguantar sus ganas de llorar. Cuando se dio cuenta avanzó hacia ella, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro— ¿Estás bien, Kaoru?

—No— contestó ella, agitando la cabeza. Era una estúpida. Había creído que esa fiesta sería especial, que Osamu-sama la trataría como a cualquier otro kendoka y que bailará y reiría con sus amigos hasta que la noche se juntase con el día, y volverían todos juntos al dojo. Y Kenshin... —. Sácame de aquí, por favor.

Hideki la cogió de la mano suavemente.

—Vamos.


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por las review!

Sé que el anterior capítulo y probablemente este hagan que sintáis poco afecto por algunos personajes, pero yo sigo defendiendo a Kenshin! Es un poco idiota, pero tiene sus razones. Kaoru tampoco se lo está poniendo fácil. Un abrazo y espero que os guste. Es un poco más corto, pero estos días tengo mucho trabajo que hacer desde casa y no puedo seguir procrastinando jeje Cuidaos!

* * *

Abrió y cerró los puños con nerviosismo, intentando no buscarla entre los asistentes; quería disfrutar de la fiesta, charlar con sus alumnos y pasar un buen rato, pero en cuanto vio a Megumi no pudo evitar preguntarse si Kaoru también habría llegado.

_Iré sola_.

Su voz resonó en la cabeza, casi como una amenaza.

Dos de sus alumnos se acercaron a preguntarle sobre la correcta ejecución de una de las técnicas que había explicado esa misma mañana en el dojo. Le calmó centrarse en eso, en algo tangible más allá de los meros sentimientos y las elucubraciones sobre el futuro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir el nerviosismo quemándole por todo el cuerpo, desde las plantas de los pies hasta el último de los pelos de su cabello. Sería una noche decisiva. Tragó saliva y sonrió mientras gesticulaba la forma de colocar el shinai invisible. Para bien o para mal, todo cambiaría.

—...No descuides el suburi, Matsu-san. Practícalo día y noche si es necesario.

—Pero, _sensei_, ¿creéis que podré superar el examen? —. No podía acostumbrarse a que lo llamasen _sensei_; no lo era, pero por más que intentaba sus alumnos lo llamaban constantemente así. A él, que no era capaz de sostenerle un combate a Kaoru ni diez segundos. Sin embargo, en lo que pudiese les ayudaría. Mejoraría y sería el maestro que ellos merecían.

Agarró del brazo al chico con una sonrisa; le caía bien Matsu. Era un muchacho humilde y manejaba la espada casi tan bien como él, pese a tener solo catorce años y llevar un par de años practicando kendo. Podría llegar a ser muy bueno, aunque, por desgracia, dependería de que algún auténtico maestro de otro dojo le echase una mano. Él poco más podría enseñarle, aunque con la ayuda de Kaoru lo había preparado para los exámenes de grado.

—Claro que podrás, Matsu-san. Confía en tus conocimientos y sigue actuando así— el chico asintió, bajando la cabeza; Hideki se acercó un poco más a él—. Y ahora... Vete a buscar a tu acompañante, que está sola y aburrida.

El chico se sonrojó pero, haciendo una leve reverencia, se acercó a la muchacha con la que había ido a la fiesta y la cogió de la mano, acercándose ambos a la mesa de los dulces. Hideki volvió la vista hacia allí y...

_Kaoru_.

Estaba con Misao y Megumi. La miró intentando no ser demasiado descarado, aunque no podía evitarlo. No solía vertirse con ese tipo de ropas y estaba preciosa. Se fijó en el kimono que llevaba; no era suyo, eso seguro. No se lo había visto antes y Hideki era de los que prestaban atención a todos los detalles. Otro de sus alumnos se acercó a hablar con él y mantuvieron una conversación poco profunda mientras su atención estaba más bien en aquella mesa lejana. Megumi había salido a bailar con uno de sus alumnos, el que la acompañaba a la fiesta, y Misao y Kaoru parecían absortas observando el baile. Se preguntó qué contestaría Kaoru si le proponía bailar; había aceptado ir sola a la fiesta, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiese bailar, ¿no? Definitivamente, lo haría.

—_Sensei_, ¿no saca a bailar a Kamiya-san? — preguntó el chico, como si le leyese los pensamientos. Hideki miró hacia él y vio que tenía la vista fija en Kaoru; le lanzó una mirada poco amigable y el chico bajó la vista, sonrojado. Era de los niñatos que habían hecho comentarios sobre Kaoru a sus espaldas pero, cuando ella les dirigía una mirada, se meaban encima. Resopló. Iba a contestarle cuando se le cortó la respiración al ver, como surgido de la nada, a Himura junto a Kaoru. ¿Cuando había aparecido allí? ¿En el único segundo que no había mirado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente rápido?

_Porque era un asesino. Hitokiri Battousai._

Su alumno se marchó, aprovechando su falta de atención, y en el fondo lo agradeció. No tenía demasiadas ganas de mantener conversiones intrascendentes y menos de hablar de sus intimidades con sus estudiantes. Himura y Kaoru parecían hablar. Él estaba girado hacia ella, mirándola; se fijó en su gesto y sintió un ramalazo de rabia, junto a una voz que le gritaba fuerte:

_Esos dos se quieren. ¿Qué sitio hay ahí para ti?_

Apretó los dientes. Entonces, sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido, apareció una mujer... No, no era cualquier mujer. Irreconocible con el kimono y el cabello suelto, era Ume. Por la forma en que agarró a Kenshin de la mano y le abrazó en el medio de la fiesta, apretándose contra él para bailar, parecía que eran... ¿Pareja? Abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender. Entonces miró a Kaoru. La miró durante toda la canción; apenas parpadeaba.

_Le ama_, comprendió, con el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho. No había otra respuesta. Aunque, por otro lado, siempre lo había sabido. Ella misma se lo dijo. "Mi corazón le pertenece", había dicho, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y el corazón de Himura, ¿a quién pertenecía? ¿O es que lo tenía tan helado que no le importaba que el de Kaoru se rompiese por él? No podía entenderlo. Si él lo hubiese visto claro, si hubiese tenido una verdadera oportunidad, Kaoru ya sería su prometida, tal vez hasta su esposa. Y, sin embargo, aquel idiota no dejaba de humillarla, ahora bailando de aquella manera con otra mujer frente a todos. ¿Cómo podía apreciar tan poco el regalo que tenía en sus manos? Kaoru estaba a punto de llorar y todo por ese imbécil. La vio abandonar el centro de la fiesta casi corriendo.

_Puede olvidarle,_ se dijo, asintiendo para sí, abrumado. _Puedo hacer que le olvide. Quizás al principio no me ame, pero tal vez, con el tiempo..._

La buscó por todos lados durante mucho rato, casi una hora, hasta que la encontró en una zona sin gente, junto a una mesa, agitada y con varios pastelitos en la mano. Parecía no saber a dónde dirigirse.

—Sácame de aquí—le dijo poco después de verle. Él, con el corazón en la garganta, la cogió de la mano y juntos buscaron la salida. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, pero Hideki intentó transmitirle calma con su tacto, solo con su presencia. Cuando estuvieron por fin fuera de la residencia de Osamu-sama la vio respirar de alivio y relajarse por fin; sin embargo, estaba pálida y el color de su piel llamaba aún más la atención en contraste con la oscuridad de su cabello. Hideki apretó su mano.

—Os llevaré al dojo—murmuró, acariciándole brevemente los nudillos con el pulgar. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. Tiró de su mano con suavidad para conducirla. Kaoru se dejaba guiar, a su lado. Podía sentir su tristeza de forma casi material, como una bofetada. La noche era preciosa y eso todavía le hacía sentir mayor enfado. Una noche tan perfecta, una noche para soñar, destruída por los caprichos de Himura.

Antes casi de darse cuenta estaban en la misma larga calle que llegaba al dojo Kamiya. Hideki se resignó. Era evidente que no sería la noche que habría soñado, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba es que Kaoru se tranquilizase. La sentía respirar conmocionada a su lado. Estaba seguro de que había pasado algo más, algo más allá del infame flirteo de Himura con la hija de Osamu-sama, pero no quiso preguntar. Ella no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones ni él sabría cómo pedírselas.

—No— dijo de pronto Kaoru, deteniéndose en seco, tirando de su mano para frenarle también. Hideki la miró, sin entender. Estaba todavía más pálida que antes, casi del color de su escayola, y apretaba su brazo herido contra su cuerpo, como si intentase protegerse de un mal invisible.

—¿Qué...? —. Ella tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos. Su tristeza volvió a golpearle con más dureza que antes. Ella, tan llena de vida, parecía haberse apagado de pronto. Hasta su cabello se veía mustio, como una flor que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentir el agua. Quería abrazarla y consolarla, quería...

—Llévame a tu casa, Hideki—susurró. Sus ojos brillaban tristes como una noche sin luna, pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada era tan firme como el tono de su voz. Como Hideki no se movía, ella apretó su mano y modificó la dirección de ambos, caminando de nuevo hacia el centro—. ¿Duermes junto al dojo, verdad? —. Hideki no sabía qué decir, de manera que se limitó a seguir siendo arrastrado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, le pareció que era más grande y pesada que nunca. Abrió con manos torpes; ella tenía que haberse dado cuenta de cómo le temblaban los dedos, eran tan obvio que no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado; se estaba comportando como un crío. Antes de empujar la puerta hacia dentro, la miró, esperando algo, una sola palabra, pero ella no dijo nada, de modo que entraron.

Hideki vivía en una pequeña casa contigua al dojo; le gustaban mucho las plantas, de modo que toda la engawa estaba plagada de ellas, de distintos colores y tamaños, casi como una pequeña jungla. Kaoru las miró, asombradas.

—¿Las cuidas tú? —preguntó en un susurro, tocando las hojas de una de sus favoritas, casi de la altura de Kaoru. Hideki sonrió. Hablar de sus plantas, una de sus mayores aficiones, le otorgaba cierto consuelo.

—Sí. Son más agradecidas que los estudiantes del dojo y no requieren tanta atención—dijo, acariciando las hojas de la misma que Kaoru tocaba. Ella alzó la vista y le miró.

—Hideki, quiero quedarme esta n-noche—dijo; aunque su voz comenzó siendo firme, titubeó en la última palabra. Hideki asintió, volviendo a sentir los nervios en todo su cuerpo. Señaló una habitación tras de sí y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—Te prepararé el _futón_ en la habitación del fondo. Era donde solía dormir mi hermana cuando éramos niños, ella... — la mano de Kaoru le agarró, deteniéndole, haciéndole mirar hacia atrás, hacia ella. Cuando se giró se encontró con su boca. Fue un beso desesperado, ansioso, lleno de un hambre que nunca antes había visto; sin embargo... Se alejó suavemente de ella.

—Kaoru... — empezó, pero ella volvió a besarle y sintió su lengua entrar en su boca, invadiéndole. Una sensación salvaje le atrapó desde el estómago al resto de su cuerpo, sacudiéndole. Quería pararla, pero cada vez que se alejaba un poco ella volvía a besarle de aquella manera que le nublaba los pensamientos y destruía todas sus barreras.

—Quiero que me hagas tuya, Hideki—susurró ella entre besos—. Hazme tu mujer.

—¿Mi... mujer? — preguntó, buscando aire entre sus labios. Ella volvió a besarle, empezando a desatarle el obi de la yukata, con la misma desesperación con la que le besaba—. Espera Kaoru, esto no...

Ella volvió a acallarle, desatando completamente el obi y empezando a desabrocharse el suyo, dejándolo caer. Los dos se detuvieron, mirándose entre jadeos. La pintura de los labios de Kaoru se había desdibujado y tenía la boca sonrosada, del color de sus mejillas. Levantó la mano y acarició su cara; cuando ella fue a besarle otra vez, se separó, esta vez con más firmeza.

—Kaoru—susurró, manteniendo su mano entre ellos, casi como un escudo. Hacer aquello le partía el corazón, pero no podía hacer otra cosa—. No quiero esto. No así.

—¿Así? —preguntó ella, con la respiración agitada—. Yo no sé... No sé cómo se hace, pero si no es así podemos hacerlo de otra...

Hideki sonrió con tristeza, ahogando un suspiro resignado.

—No. Te voy a preparar el futón en la habitación de mi hermana y mañana hablaremos con tranquilidad. Si por la mañana quieres seguir siendo mi mujer, te lo pediré y haremos bien las cosas. Buscaremos una fecha, te presentaré a mis hermanas... Yo... Pensaba hacerlo... pensaba pedírtelo esta noche de todos modos.

Kaoru ahogó un jadeo, llevándose la mano sana a la boca. Entonces agitó la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a él y a besarlo.

—Quiero que sea ahora— le dijo. Sintió sus labios en el cuello, recorriéndolo, mientras un escalofrío le atravesaba la espalda. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Quería detenerla, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Kaoru le abrió la yukata y tocó su piel con manos temblorosas. Entonces, con su mano derecha cogió la de Hideki y la dirigió hacia el interior de su kimono, posándola suavemente en su pecho. La acarició con torpeza mientras sus besos seguían cegándole.

—¡KAORU-CHAN!—. El sonido de la voz retumbó en las paredes de la casa, haciendo que los dos dieran un respingo y se apartasen, como dos niños sorprendidos en medio de una travesura. Hideki recobró la compostura; sentía las mejillas sonrojada. No podía siquiera mantener la mirada a Kaoru. Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que no hiciese ruido—. Kaoru-chan, tienes tres segundos para abrir esta maldita puerta o la tiraré abajo, y parece una madera cara. Tú verás.

Hideki iba a ir hacia la puerta, pero Kaoru le detuvo.

—Quédate aquí— dijo, señalándole el lugar con el dedo índice.

—¿Es...? — empezó Hideki, intentando no evidenciar el nerviosismo en su voz. Kaoru le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta del dojo.

—Hiko Seijuro.

La vio tomar el cerrojo de la puerta con determinación y, tras girarlo, abrir. La figura de Hiko Seijuro, alto e imponente, apareció en el medio de la noche. Hideki tragó saliva. El hombre le dirigió una mirada rápida a Kaoru y después ojeó sobre su hombro, hasta llegar a él. Sintió el impacto de su mirada como si le hubiese golpeado una ola de calor inesperado. Sus ojos sobre su pecho le recordaron que tenía la yukata abierta y se la cerró de inmediato, con manos torpes.

—Kaoru-chan— dijo Hiko, volviendo a mirarla mientras respiraba profundamente—. Termina de vestirte y vámonos.

—No voy a ninguna parte— replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos; su voz se oía todavía agitada por la respiración. Hideki se había abrochado tan fuerte el obi que estuvo a punto de tener un colapso. ¿Cómo podía hablarle de esa manera a Hiko Seijuro? Su sola presencia era tan intimidante como si un enorme oso pardo hubiese aparecido en el medio del dojo. Un oso pardo con una espada divina, pensó; aunque, a decir verdad, en ese momento no la llevaba en el obi. La calma le duró segundos. Hiko podría estrangularle con tres dedos de su mano izquierda si así lo deseaba.

—Claro que sí. Venga, andando delante de mí— insistió Hiko, señalando el camino con el dedo. Kaoru seguía inmóvil—. Kaoru-chan, no me hagas emplear los métodos que usaba con mi _baka deshi_, porque lo haré.

—No permitiré que me vigiles y me lleves a casa como si yo fuese una niña; soy una kendoka, soy...

—Ahora mismo soy tu _shishou_— le cortó Hiko, mirándola con frialdad—. Eso quiere decir que tomo las decisiones; me importa una mierda con quién te vas a la cama, pero todas las noches se entrena, te lo dejé bien claro. Así que mientras ejerza como tu _shishou_, si te digo que bebas veneno, lo bebes; si te digo que te tires al mar, te tiras. Si te digo que me mates, lo haces. Sea lo que sea tú obedeces, sin cuestionarme, sin preguntar. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡NO! — gritó, manteniendo su postura. Hiko resopló y, sin mediar palabra, caminó hacia ella y la cogió, echándosela al hombro como un saco de patatas. Hideki se quedó petrificado y una mirada de Hiko le hizo reafirmarse en esa posición.

—Me lo merezco, por ser demasiado compasivo; no tengo remedio— le oyó murmurar, caminando con una Kaoru completamente enajenada dando patadas y puñetazos al aire; entonces se volvió hacia Hideki, congelándole la sangre en las venas—. Y tú, espabilado. A dormir.

* * *

—¿Quieres irte a dormir de una vez? Estás empezando a darme miedo.

Suspiró, sentada en la engawa. Himura iba de un lado a otro, limpiando sobre limpio, hirviendo una tetera tras otra y bebiéndose todo el té del mundo de pie, apoyado en la pared, con la mirada fija en la puerta del dojo, como un lunático.

La miró y le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

—_Sessha_ prefiere esperar, Misao-dono. Id vos a dormir; es tarde.

—¿Pero qué se supone que estás esperando? Fuimos los últimos en irnos de esa mierda de fiesta, viste perfectamente que Kaoru no estaba—. Himura miró dentro de su taza y Misao sintió que el enfado la inundaba, como una ola incontrolable—. Ya sabes donde está.

—_Sessha_ quiere comprobar que está bien.

—Pues ya te lo digo yo. No está bien— dijo, levantándose con dificultad y acercándose a donde estaba él, maldiciendo por lo bajo—. Maldito kimono, en qué momento me lo puse... Cuando Megumi vea la copa que se me cayó, me matará.

Himura tocó el trozo de tela del kimono donde estaba la mancha, mirándolo con atención.

—Es sake, no habrá problema. Si os lo quitáis _sessha_ lo arreglará y Megumi-dono no sabrá nada— tras las últimas palabras le dedico otra de sus sonrisas tiernas. De alguna manera, Himura se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, un poco de la misma forma que lo había sido Hannya. Lo miró fijamente, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable; asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta el dormitorio a cambiarse. Se puso la _yukata_ de dormir y volvió poco después con el kimono de Megumi echo una bola, bajo el brazo. Himura lo cogió con delicadeza, como si fuese una delicada pieza de seda.

—Himura— dijo, siguiéndole mientras se dirigía al pozo, a coger el barreño donde solía lavar la ropa. Misao lo miró sin comprender—. ¿Vas a lavarlo ahora?

—La noche es cálida. Tal vez mañana esté seco.

Tal vez me libere de que Megumi me asesine, pensó, suspirando. Tenía sueño, pero no quería dejar a Himura solo toda la noche, porque estaba claro que Kaoru no iría a dormir.

—Himura, tengo que pedirte disculpas—. Él levantó la vista hacia ella, sorprendido; ya tenía las manos en el barreño y estaba remojando el kimono con suavidad.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, con gesto curioso. Misao se agachó junto a él, apretando los labios.

—He estado... ayudando a Hideki. Con Kaoru— dijo, bajando la mirada. Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Sintió la mano de Himura en su hombro; antes de tocarla la había secado en su propia hakama, donde quedaba todavía su huella.

—No os preocupéis. Hicisteis lo que pensábais que era mejor para Kaoru-dono—. Misao le miró a los ojos; aquella noche parecían brillarle de una forma extraña, casi... Casi triste, pensó, con el estómago encogido—. De todos modos, Megumi-dono también intentó algo parecido con sessha.

—Ya. Kaoru se enteró y se enfadó mucho—. Himura frunció el ceño— ¿No te dijo nada?

—No— contestó, volviendo a centrarse otra vez en el cubo de agua.

Misao no dejaba de mirarle. A veces podía sentir la energía que provenía de Himura como si fuese un empujón físico. Kaoru tenía que haberse dado cuenta. Él estaba loco por ella y los dos eran un par de imbéciles. Si Aoshi ardiese por ella de aquella manera, no habría dejado que el orgullo o el miedo le detuviesen.

—¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio? — preguntó de pronto, fijando los ojos en su cicatriz. Himura sonrió, sin dejar de frotar el kimono con suavidad, sin mirarla—. ¿No me vas a contestar?

—Eso es cosa de _sessha_ y Kaoru-dono— dijo, casi en un susurro. Misao resopló, harta.

—No es verdad. Es cosa de todos. Además, si no se lo pides ya, no se lo podrás pedir nunca. Hideki pensaba hacerlo esta noche—. Himura paró de lavar, como si de pronto se hubiese quedado paralizado. ¿Qué era, idiota? No podía creer que los hombres que eran capaces de derrotar a los más fieros enemigos en la batalla, luego fuesen tan lentos e inmaduros en sus relaciones con las mujeres. Aoshi era el peor de todos, pero Himura no se quedaba muy lejos—. Tenías que haberte adelantado, y en vez de eso, te pusiste a restregarte con esa mujer en el medio de la fiesta. Eres un maldito desastre, Himura.

—Ume-dono sacó a _sessha_ a bailar— murmuró, con las manos inmóviles, dentro del agua, sujetando el kimono.

—Pues le dices que no. ¿Es que eres idiota? — preguntó, empezando a perder la paciencia—. Mucha gente cree que Kaoru es tu mujer, o tu prometida, o lo que sea que pueda haber entre un hombre y una mujer todavía no casados. Bailando así con otra, la humillaste delante de todos.

Himura seguía con la vista fija en el agua.

—_Sessha_ no creyó...

—Ya, nunca creéis, nunca sabéis, nunca pensáis. No es tan difícil, Kami-sama. Kaoru no está esperando cosas raras, no necesita que le compres una anillo o que le ofrezcas una vida de comodidades. Si hubieses hecho así— dijo, chasqueando los dedos—, ella habría ido. Es triste, pero es verdad. Y lo peor es que lo sabes perfectamente, así que no tienes perdón. Por eso ayudé a Hideki— reconoció, mirando también el kimono sumergido en el agua; el color rojo resaltaba junto al blanco de las manos de Himura, casi como si fuese del color de la sangre—. Él está dispuesto a darle a Kaoru una familia. Creyó que esta noche, tras la fiesta, sería un buen momento para pedírselo. Pero tal vez no sea tarde. A lo mejor si se lo pides mañana cuando llegue, en cuanto entre...

Himura negó con la cabeza, volviendo a frotar despacio el kimono.

—_Sessha_ no hará nada solo porque lo haya hecho otro— dijo. Su voz sonaba más seria, sin su habitual tono dulce de rurouni.

—¿Pero entonces no se lo pensabas pedir en ningún momento? — preguntó, sin entender nada. Himura sacó el kimono del agua y empezó a escurrirlo con firmeza pero sin apretar demasiado, cuidando la fina tela—. Kami-sama, ¿me vas a decir algo? Me pone muy nerviosa tener que estar sonsacándote las cosa como tirando de una cuerda, ¿entiendes? ¡Me dan ganas de estrangularte!

—Kaoru-dono no aceptará— dijo entonces, estirando el kimono ante sus ojos y mirándolo, como si quisiese comprobar que la mancha efectivamente había desaparecido. Misao le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Sí.

—Pues no deberías. Está durmiendo con él. ¿Qué crees que hace allí, mirar las estrellas? —. Himura se puso en pie y comenzó a tender el kimono en la cuerda, colocando las pinzas en los sitios correctos para que no quedase marca. Megumi nunca se daría cuenta y, en todo caso, si lo hacía, agradecería el gesto. Sentía el perfume de la lavanda que Himura había echado al agua y cerró los ojos para llenarse de él. Era olor a limpio; Misao necesitaba limpiar muchas cosas para sentirse fresca, como ese kimono recién lavado—. ¿Es que te da igual lo que esté haciendo con Hideki?

—No me da igual— respondió él de pronto, girándose. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza; ya no se veía tristeza, pero sí enfado. Misao sintió una punzada de... ¿Miedo? No, Himura no le asustaba; sin embargo... —. Llevo dos días sin dormir y este será el tercero. Esta noche quería hablar con ella.

No le pasó desaparecido que había dejar de usar el pronombre de humildad.

—¿Para pedirle...?

—Para hablar— le cortó Himura.

—¿Vas a dejarla? — preguntó, aunque la mirada de Himura le dio la respuesta.

No era posible dejar algo que no había llegado a empezar.

* * *

Hiko le dio un largo tragó al sake. Se sentía un poco cansado; no demasiado, pero sí más de lo habitual. La vida en el bosque, sin un discípulo al que torturar, comenzaba a pasarle factura. Tenía a Jun, pero necesitaba hacer algo más de ejercicio físico. Esas noches entrenando a Kaoru le habían devuelto unos diez años de vida. Sin embargo, unas horas antes estuvo a punto de cogerla de la oreja y arrastrarla de la misma forma que hizo con Kenshin la única vez que se escapó a una de las malditas fiestas del pueblo bajo la montaña. Recordaba haber bajado como un poseso ladera abajo; lo vio allí, junto a dos muchachas, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, mientras ellas le tocaban la coleta y parecían flirtear con él. No había cumplido aún los catorce años; ni corto ni perezoso, Hiko atravesó la fiesta y, disculpándose con las niñas, le cogió de una oreja y lo sacó de allí a rastras. Lo llevó así hasta su montaña, pese a sus quejas y lamentos. Después le dio un placebo para su oreja herida y él, como siempre, se lo tomó creyendo que era la cura milagrosa a sus males.

Pero con Kaoru era distinto. Era una mujer. No podía arrastrarla de la oreja, ni tampoco obligarla a las pequeñas torturas a que sometía a Kenshin. Sin embargo, mientras él fuese su shishou, no dejaría que se saltarse un entrenamiento. Además, además...

Hiko jamás lo habría reconocido en voz alta, pero había ido a buscar a Kaoru porque Jun se lo había ordenado. No fue una recomendación, ni un comentario, ni tampoco una sugerencia. Ambos vieron a Kaoru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salir de la mano de Hideki, casi corriendo, como si huyesen. Hiko había agitado la cabeza; su _baka deshi_ era tan imbécil que perdía todo lo que amaba. Sin embargo, Jun le agarró del gi y le obligó a ir a por ella. "Es tu culpa, Hiko. Tú le metiste cosas en la cabeza. Sabes perfectamente que el chico no está interesado en la hija de Osamu-sama; tú me lo dijiste. Ella es solo una niña y la has empujado a hacer una tontería. No vuelvas por casa si no es con Kaoru-chan".

_Soy peor que Kenshin,_ pensó, riendo en voz alta. Jun ya dormía, junto a Kaoru, que después de un duro entrenamiento y una más dura charla, había acabado llorando. Su desahogo también le sirvió para enterarse de que Kenshin había aceptado un duelo con Osamu-sama a cambio del tiempo de atraso para el examen de la chica. Lejos de molestarle, le pareció gracioso. Se preguntaba qué interés podría tener Osamu en que todo el mundo viese cómo el Battousai que había asesinado a su hijo, le desarmaba en dos movimientos.

Tal vez le haya exigido que se deje ganar, pensó entonces. Sí, eso era muy posible. Osamu era un hombre orgulloso, pero no tenía el orgullo de los viejos samurais. Él era de los que gustaban de mantener las apariencias. No quería ser el más fuerte; quería que todos creyesen que su estilo lo era, con independencia de la verdad. Definitivamente, debía ser eso. Incluso se le antojó más divertido; pese a los lamentos de Kaoru, manifestó que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ver a su estúpido discípulo fingiendo usar mal la espada era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Sin embargo, ni sus bromas habían animado a Kaoru-chan. Se abrazaba todo el tiempo el kimono, al que le faltaba el obi. Debió dejarlo allí en su huida a medio vestir. Jun, con la intuición propia de las mujeres se ofreció a tener con ella una charla íntima, con te y dulces, y a dormir juntas, de modo que le dejaron el maldito futón en la entrada. Él, maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, el estilo más poderoso jamás conocido, expulsado de su cama por dos mujeres. Estaba claro que algo había hecho mal en su vida.

Bebió un poco más de sake.

El imbécil de Kenshin le debía una bien grande y en cuanto descubrise alguna novedosa forma de torturarle, se la pagaría.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola!

Primero, espero que estéis todas bien. Muchas gracias por vuestras review. Como más o menos son todas parecidas, voy a contestarlas juntas. Os agradezco mucho que las escribáis, me encanta leerlas tanto como escribir, me da mucha alegría recibirlas, gracias por tomaros el tiempo! Voy al grano: Los últimos capítulos son en general un poco "oscuros", como bien los definió _kaoruca_. Sentí que tenían que ser así, espero que pese a ello os guste el desarrollo de la trama, aunque queráis matar a más de un personaje jeje Cuando escribo tengo una tendencia un poco macabra a torturar a mis personajes, soy como el Hiko de la escritura XD Siempre me ha gustado ponerlos en situaciones difíciles, que las cosas les vayan de cara, quizás porque es lo que me gusta leer a mí. Si todo sale bien, nada tiene gracia jeje A veces quizás me pase con las torturas, espero que me perdonéis! No prometo ser buena, pero espero que os entretenga ;-)

Cuidaos mucho, salud para todas y para vuestras familias.

****_Nota_**: en el último capítulo tuve un error infernal, cuando Hideki menciona "presentarle a los padres" a Kaoru, cuando sus padres fallecieron. ¡Sumimasen! Esto me pasa por escribir a las tantas de la madrugada y publicar a lo loco. Espero perdonéis estos fallos. Un abrazo a todas.

* * *

_**Capítulo 21.**_

La madrugada era fría, mucho más de lo esperable en aquella época de inicios de verano. _O tal vez sea yo_, pensó Kaoru, abrazándose a sí misma para mantener el kimono bien cerrado. _Tal vez me haya helado por dentro_. Suspiró, cogiendo aire y soltándolo levemente mientras observaba la puerta de su casa. No había tierra en la entrada; Kenshin había estado barriendo. Sintió cómo la tristeza volvía a apoderarse de ella, pero la contuvo. Se lo había prometido a Jun. No más arrebatos, no más estallidos. Sin embargo, no era fácil.

—Es normal, Kaoru-chan— le había dicho Jun, acariciándole el pelo—. Aunque no te guste oírlo, aún eres una niña. Con tu edad todo se vive con más pasión; las alegrías son increíbles, pero las penas también son más fuertes. Si dejas que te atrapen, dominarán tus decisiones. Cuando veas que la tristeza se hace fuerte, bloquéala.

—¿Cómo? — había preguntado ella, haciéndose un ovillo en el futón; aunque Jun le ofreció una yukata para dormir, no quiso cambiarse. Solamente aceptó que le prestase un obi para entrenar sin tener que estar pendiente de que el kimono se abriese, pero incluso luchó con esas ropas. Hiko se lo había pasado muy bien criticándola por ello, pero no le importaba. Así había salido de casa y así volvería.

—Recuerda las cosas que te hacen feliz— le contestó con voz dulce, pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos—. Todos tenemos un lugar de paz al que volver cuando todo se tambalea. Tienes que encontrar el tuyo.

Jun era la viva imagen de la calma; incluso sin apenas conocerla, tenía ese efecto tranquilizador tan maravilloso. Imaginó que Hiko se había enamorado también de eso. Podría encontrar en Jun el abrazo suave frente a los golpes de la vida. Tae se lo dijo una vez. "_Los hombres como Himura-san, que miran a la muerte a los ojos, cuando llegan de luchar, agotados, necesitan una mujer que los cobije y les de paz, no que les pegue con el bokken en la cabeza_". Durante algún tiempo creyó que podría hacerlo, que podría curar sus heridas y abrazarle, que con eso sería suficiente. Cuando se fue a Kioto, dejándola atrás para protegerla, se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería. No era esa clase de relación. Ella quería pelear a su lado, mano a mano. No quería esperarle en casa. Quería que librasen juntos las batallas compartidas y que cada uno siguiese peleando las suyas, para después encontrarse. Ella estaba dispuesta entonces a acariciar sus cicatrices, pero no podía dejar de pensar quién se preocuparía por besar las suyas. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo él, si solo pensaba en protegerla?

Cerró los ojos, decidida a apartar la tristeza. Pensó en su padre. Sin duda, había sido el hombre de su vida, aunque nunca llegó a decírselo. Él sabía lo que sentía sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Todos los domingos, al volver del mercado, le traía un jazmín y se lo dejaba en la puerta del dojo, sin decir nada. Ella lo recogía y lo ponía en agua. Practicaban cada día con el shinai, pero nunca perdía la paciencia, aunque ella aprendiese lentamente. A veces le hablaba de su madre y la describía con tanta precisión que Kaoru se figuraba su rostro, sus manos, el color de su cabello como si la tuviese delante. Y hablaba. Su padre hablaba de todo, la casa estaba siempre llena de palabras, de risas. Vivía por ella y le dio el mejor regalo que podría haber soñado: el kendo, el amor por la espada. La impulsó a ser independiente; él no habría querido verla así. Miró al cielo, apartando la vista de la estrella _rurouni_; se concentró en otras, en algunas de las que su padre solía nombrar cuando era niña. No conocía sus historias, pero podría investigar. Podría aprenderlas. Tenía dieciocho años, le dolía el brazo bajo la escayola y sentía que a cada paso que daba, cometía un error. Y sobre todas las cosas... Estaba cansada de esperar.

Empujó la puerta con el hombro y entró.

Pese a la oscuridad, le vio. Estaba sentado en la _engawa_, aun con el _gi_ azul marino con el que había ido a la fiesta, sujetando una taza en la mano. Matcha, pensó. Siempre bebía matcha cuando estaba inquieto. Tenía la cabeza baja, como si observase sus pies, pero sabía que no estaba dormido, del mismo modo que sabía que la había sentido entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado y volvió a sujetar el kimono, manteniéndolo bien cerrado.

—_Tadaima_— dijo, sin pensar. La palabra salió de su boca sola.

—_Okaerinasai_— contestó Kenshin, alzando la vista hacia ella. Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, mirándose. Estaba ahí sentado, como un maldito monje budista, inmutable. El enfado que había mantenido oculto bajo otros sentimientos más oscuros parecía llenarla de nuevo, como la lava de un volcán. Cogió aire por la nariz, soltándolo despacio. Si hablaba no podría contenerse; si hablaba... Saldría todo, de modo que comenzó a andar hacia su habitación. Sería mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente; conocía sus propias explosiones de ira y si empezaba una, nada podría salir bien—. Kaoru-dono, creo que deberíamos hablar. Prepararé té.

Kaoru se paró en seco. No había usado el sessha, pero en ese momento no le importó. No redujo sus ganas de gritarle, de... Se giró para mirarle. Se había puesto ya en pie y miraba hacia la cocina con gesto fijo, como una de esas estúpidas estatuas de los templos, sujetando la taza en su mano.

—¿Quieres hablar? Muy bien, hablaremos— contestó, avanzando hacia él mientras con su mano derecha mantenía el kimono agarrado. Le quitó la taza de la mano y, agarrándole del _gi_, le hizo ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la entrada del _dojo_. Kenshin se dejó llevar sin decir nada. Siguió tirando de él, conduciéndolo hasta la pared donde estaban los _bokken_, al fondo del _dojo_; allí le soltó y, cogiendo uno, se lo lanzó. Kenshin lo cogió al vuelo y la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Kaoru cogió otro y, empuñándolo con ambas manos, ignorando el dolor del brazo roto, le miró a los ojos—. Ponte en _kamae_.

Kenshin la miraba como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma.

—Kaoru-dono— empezó, acercándose a ella, con voz dulce—. Haré el té, nos sentaremos y nos...

—No— dijo ella, levantando el _bokken_ hasta poner la punta contra su pecho—. Vamos, Kenshin. ¿No quieres hablar? Hablaremos así. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, ¿verdad?

El kimono se le abría más de la cuenta, pero no le importaba. Quería golpearle. Necesitaba golpearle. Kenshin había perdido su gesto tranquilo; aun con la escasa luz de la única lámpara de shoji que alumbraba desde la _engawa_, podían verse sus ojeras. Le dirigió una mirada seria.

—Los dos tenemos cosas que contarnos.

Ella agitó la cabeza, indignada y le lanzó un golpe al brazo. No hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por esquivarlo, aunque Kaoru no le había puesto demasiado ímpetu. El _bokken_ impactó contra su brazo y ella soltó la mano izquierda justo antes de sentir golpe, sin alejarla de la _tsuka_, tal y como le había enseñado Hiko. Kenshin no se movió; seguía mirándola, serio. Nunca la había mirado de aquella manera.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir tratándome como a una niña? Soy maestra asistente y estás en mi _dojo_. Ponte en _kamae_.

—No os trato como a una niña— dijo él. Kaoru le lanzó otro golpe; tampoco se apartó—. Esta no es manera de hablar. Si nos sentamos...

—No quiero sentarme— replicó ella, alzando la barbilla—. Hablaremos así.

—Bien— dijo Kenshin, apoyando la punta de su _bokken_ en el suelo, con gesto serio. Kaoru mantuvo su guardia, controlando la rabia que sentía. Era imposible. Era demasiado tiempo, demasiadas emociones atrapadas; ahora todas salían de golpe, como un río desbordado—. Pero Yahiko y Misao están durmiendo.

—Me da igual, que se despierten. Que se despierte todo el mundo. ¿Por qué estás tú despierto?

—Estaba preocupado; dijisteis que volveríamos juntos al _dojo_— contestó, con voz suave pero firme, mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para posar el _bokken_ en el _tatami_. Kaoru recordaba bien haber dicho esas palabras, pero eso había sucedido antes de la fiesta. Antes de conocer todas las mentiras; más mentiras, siempre mentiras... Mentiras para protegerla, mentiras para que estuviese bien, mentiras para que no se preocupase... Pero mentiras, a fin de cuentas.

—Y tú dijiste que Ume era una amiga— contestó, intentando mantener la calma.

—Es que es una amiga— dijo, levantando las cejas.

—Una amiga con la que estuviste prometido— replicó Kaoru, tocando con la punta del bokken en su pecho de él. Kenshin agitó la cabeza y su coleta bailó en su espalda. _No sabe discutir_, se dijo Kaoru; _no está acostumbrado a hacerlo._

—No estuve prometido— repuso—. Al menos no... No oficialmente. Fue una historia que se montaron shishou y Osamu-sama; Ume y yo éramos unos niños.

—Kenshin, ¡no me proteges mintiéndome! Me haces daño— gritó. Kenshin la miró.

—No os he mentido nunca. No os lo conté porque no pensé que fuese importante.

—No contar algo es una forma de mentir— dijo ella, bajando el tono de voz. Respiró profundo, intentando controlarse—. Ella te lo pidió después, ¿verdad? Hiko me lo contó. Te buscó después de la guerra y te lo pidió. No parece que eso sea algo de niños.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, mirando la punta del _bokken_ de Kaoru.

—Sí, es cierto. Me lo pidió, pero le dije que no. Ella lo entendió.

Kaoru había perdido la vergüenza; quería preguntarlo todo, quería saberlo todo.

—¿Pasó algo... entre vosotros? Más allá del matrimonio—. Kenshin levantó la vista, sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—No, nunca— dijo; había recuperado el tono dulce y suave en su voz—. Siento lo del baile. No pensé que vos...

—El baile es lo de menos— replicó Kaoru, cortándole—. Además, no tienes que pedirme perdón. No somos nada, ¿no es cierto?

Kenshin clavó sus ojos en ella; brillaban de la misma forma salvaje que cuando habían luchado con la espada.

—Para mí, sí— contestó. Kaoru volvió a golpearle, dejándose llevar por el impulso; el golpe fue más fuerte y le desplazó un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

—¿Y qué somos, Kenshin? ¿Qué somos? — repitió, golpeándole de nuevo, más fuerte. Kenshin encajaba los golpes sin decir nada—. ¡Ponte en _kamae_!

—¿Queréis darle un nombre? — preguntó él, con ojos brillantes.

—Me mentiste— contestó Kaoru, agitando la cabeza; estaba tan enfadada que le habría golpeado en la cara, pero se contuvo. Era un bokken, no un shinai. Si no lo esquivaba podría hacerle mucho daño, incluso siendo Kenshin—. No me contaste lo del duelo. Otra vez intentando salvarme de todos los males del mundo. Ya te dije que no quiero eso. ¡No quiero que te comportes como mi padre!

—No sabía cómo contároslo.

—¿No sabías? — replicó, agitando la cabeza, de nuevo de indignación—. ¿O no querías? ¿Pensabas ocultármelo, como a Tomoe? — Kenshin bajó la mirada. Sabía que ese golpe le había dolido más que los anteriores con el _bokken_, pero necesitaba decirlo; tenía que decirlo todo—. No he dejado de preguntármelo desde que volvimos... ¿Me lo habrías contado si Enishi no hubiese iniciado su _Jinchu_?

Él tomó aire, sin levantar la cabeza; sus ojos se escondían tras su flequillo, del color del fuego.

—No lo sé— reconoció. Kaoru notó un salto en el pecho. No esperaba esa respuesta. Bajó un momento el _bokken_, para coger fuerzas. Empezaba a molestarle el brazo izquierdo y él se dio cuenta; lo miró, pero no dijo nada—. Nunca... Nunca antes había hablado a nadie de ello; solo a Katsura. Creo que os lo habría contado, al menos a vos, pero... No lo sé.

Kaoru le miró; con ese gesto en el rostro casi podía imaginar al niño que había sido. Si parecía tan joven ahora, con casi treinta años, ¿cómo sería cuando todos le temían? Parecía imposible, pero sabía que era cierto. Ella no le culpaba por eso; no le culpaba por su pasado, sino por la forma en que su pasado afectaba a su presente.

—Osamu-sama me lo contó todo— dijo Kaoru, apoyando la punta del _bokken_ en el suelo, en la misma postura que Kenshin, mientras con el brazo escayolado se cerraba un poco el kimono—. Se acercó a mí en la fiesta y me habló como si fuese... Una niña estúpida. Me hizo sentir que si conseguía ser maestra sería por ti. También comparó mi dojo con una casa de citas, como si yo fuese una...

—No sabía que haría algo así— le cortó Kenshin, intentando avanzar hacia ella. Kaoru volvió a levantar el _bokken_, manteniéndole alejado.

—Sabías lo que habías acordado con él y lo hiciste a mis espaldas— replicó Kaoru, alzando otra vez la voz. Kenshin volvió la vista hacia la engawa. No quiere que Yahiko y Misao se despierten, pero a mí me da igual. Ya me da igual. — Me contó otras cosas que tú no me contaste. Sabía que no sería la primera, pero no me imagibana que tú... No te juzgo, pero yo creía que...

—¿Qué?— preguntó él, confundido—. No entiendo qué me queréis decir.

—Las chicas... Las chicas del _Bakumatsu_. Osamu-sama me contó que te llevabas todas las noches a alguna a tu habitación. Me dijo... Me dijo que no repetías nunca.

Kenshin levantó una ceja; no reconocía su gesto, pero sí su mirada. Estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué no le decía lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué no soltaba todo?

—No sé porqué Osamu-sama os dijo eso, pero no es verdad— contestó, en un tono de voz más bajo.

—¿También es mentira que mataste a su hijo? — inquirió. Kenshin volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No; eso es cierto.

—Y tampoco me lo contaste. Aceptaste un duelo con un hombre cuyo hijo mataste y cuya hija rechazaste en matrimonio al menos dos veces. ¿Qué podría salir mal, Kenshin?

Kenshin la miró otra vez.

—Creí que era la única forma de asegurar que atrasase vuestro examen— dijo—. Me equivoqué.

—Sí, te equivocaste. Me hiciste a un lado, otra vez. Me haces a un lado siempre. Intentando protegerme me hace más daño.

—_Sumimasen_— dijo, bajando la cabeza—. De aquí en adelante yo os doy mi palabra que...

—No— le cortó Kaoru; su tajante respuesta le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia arriba, hacia ella—. No cumplí mi promesa—. Kenshin avanzó hacia ella, que dio un paso hacia atrás. Se llevó la mano al cabello y se quitó el lazo índigo, sujetándolo en su mano... Se lo devolvió. Él lo cogió, mirándolo. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Kaoru sin poder evitarlo; no quería hacerlo, no quería, pero... Iba a acabar volviéndose loca. Recordó el día que le vio volver de luchar contra Shishio. Cuando le vio medio muerto, arrastrado por Sanosuke, lo tuvo claro. Lo supo; supo que era él y que no podría haber otro. Y ahora, cuando le miraba... El sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo, pero tenía demasiado miedo. Miedo a nunca llegar a conocerle. Miedo a que él nunca pudiese abrirle realmente las puertas; no quería quedarse en la entrada. Ella lo quería todo; todo, o nada.

—¿Dónde habéis dormido? — preguntó de pronto Kenshin.

Le miró a los ojos.

—Con Hideki— mintió, con el corazón en la boca—. Coge el _bokken_— susurró.

—No, Kaoru-dono— dijo. Quiero saber que hay sangre en sus venas, como cuando lucha—. Hay cosas que no pueden solucionarse con la espada.

Le golpeó otra vez, a la altura de la cara. Kenshin no se protegió y el _bokken_ impactó contra su mejilla, haciéndole tambalearse. Bajó un poco el arma, asustada, mientras le veía llevarse la mano a la cara. La miró por encima de sus dedos, con la misma mirada de ojos brillantes.

_Despierta, por favor._

_Haz algo, lo que sea._

_Lucha._

—¿Sabes qué creo? Que me has pedido que te espere porque no tienes ni idea de qué hacer conmigo— dijo al final, dejando que todo saliese—. Estás bien aquí, estás tranquilo. Te pasaste muchos años vagando de sitio en sitio y aquí has encontrado algo parecido a una familia. No quieres nada más, tienes todo lo que necesitas. Para ti es suficiente. Yo... Yo tengo sueños, Kenshin. Tú no tienes sueños. No tienes deseos para el futuro. Simplemente... Vives. Tú es como... Como si te conformases con existir. Como si hubieses muerto en el _Bakumatsu_—. Le dolieron sus propias palabras las palabras mientras las decía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aunque no se las creyese. Aunque buscase herirle, despertarle. No podía parar de hablar. Quería ser la chispa que le encendiese y, sin embargo, lo veía allí, de pie, con la vista clavada en el _bokken_, como si se hubiese congelado por dentro.

—Es cierto— dijo él, alzando la vista. Tenía los ojos... extraños, como si fuese a llorar. Ella nunca le había visto llorar; sin embargo no derramó ninguna lágrima; al revés: le dedicó una sonrisa dulce mientras pasaba suavemente la mano por la mejilla que ella había golpeado—. Una parte de mí se quedó allí, pero no toda. No toda, Kaoru.

Kaoru sintió cómo su nombre en su boca le acariciaba los oídos. Su nombre sin el honorífico. Kaoru, solo Kaoru. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Kaoru dio otro hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué me pediste que te esperara? — preguntó, manteniendo el bokken alzado entre ellos.

—Porque no estaba preparado para el siguiente paso— contestó, alzando su mano derecha hasta sujetar la punta del bokken de Kaoru—. No sabía si quiera cuál era el siguiente paso.

—¿Ahora lo sabes?

—No soy yo el que tiene dudas— replicó él, moviendo el bokken para apartarlo de su pecho. Kaoru recibió sus palabras como una bofetada.

—Hideki me ha pedido matrimonio— soltó, tragando saliva.

—No me asusta Hideki— dijo él, avanzando hacia ella; estaba a la distancia de medio brazo. Tenerle tan cerca la ponía nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, incrementaba sus ganas de golpearle—. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Kaoru sintió la rabia subirle desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Creía que ella iba a estar siempre allí, esperándole.

—Te equivocas— dijo, poniendo una mano entre ambos, en el lugar que antes ocupaba el bokken. No quería tenerle más cerca—. Esta noche... Esta noche me hizo su mujer. Mañana le diré que sí.

Kenshin la miraba de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Kaoru esperó. Esperó algo, lo que fuese, cualquier cosa. No decía nada. Agitó la cabeza y se giró para marcharse, pero entonces sintió cómo la agarraba del lazo trasero del kimono, allí donde debía doblarse el obi que no llevaba. Kenshin se pegó a su espalda y notó su frente apoyarse suavemente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Al sentirlo así se quedó sin aire. Notaba el corazón latir le fuertemente en el pecho.

—Dile que espere— dijo él, con voz suave; sintió su aliento en la nuca—. Si te casas antes de cumplir diecinueve*, tu marido será el propietario del dojo y de la herencia de tu familia; de esta casa... y del _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_. Si esperas a los diecinueve, serás mayor de edad. Podrás conservarlo todo, salvo el apellido. Dile a Hideki que espere. Solo son... ciento cuarenta y seis días; tres mil... Tres mil quinientas cuatro horas—. Sintió su peso contra su espalda, y su nariz apoyarse suavemente en su pelo y, en un instante, se separó de su espalda, llevándose consigo el calor.

Entonces pasó junto a ella y cuando estuvo a su altura, rozó su mano, la derecha y puso algo en ella. Un trozo de... ¿papel? Kaoru aprovechó el gesto para agarrarle de la mano y obligarle a girar y mirarla.

—Kenshin...— dijo. No le salían las palabras, como aquella vez; como cuando se marchó a Kioto. Vamos, díselo, dile que no es cierto, se gritó a sí misma, pero estaba paralizada—. Él miró la mano de ella y después la miró a los ojos, apretándola un poco. Sintió su _ki_ como una llama, quemándola.

—No estés triste— dijo él—. Vive... Y no dejes de arder, como estás ardiendo ahora.

Le besó la mano y, bajando la mirada, caminó hacia la _engawa_. Kaoru le siguió con los ojos, con la vista empañada. Vio cómo cogía su sakabatou y salía por la puerta, abandonando la casa. Tal vez por el viento, tal vez por la fuerza que usó al cerrar, el portazo sonó como un trueno, haciendo temblar las paredes de la casa.

Kaoru sintió cómo las lágrimas empezaban a ahogarla mientras desdoblaba el papel.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —. Oyó la voz de Misao en la _engawa_, asustada. También le parecía oír a Yahiko, pero no podía procesar. Sus dedos, temblando, abrieron el papel. Era un calendario trazado a mano con la letra de Kenshin y, dibujado junto a los números, un jazmín—. ¿Kaoru? ¿QUÉ PASA?

_Ciento cuarenta y seis días_.

* * *

Sirvió té para los dos. Él agachó la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada. No diría nada. Permanecerían así hasta el mediodía, concentrados, buscando la luz dentro, donde siempre la habían encontrado. Después, cuando el sol estuviese en lo alto del cielo, le ayudaría a afilar la espada. Él se vestiría y esperaría a las cinco. Era la hora marcada. La hora en la que, por fin, se haría justicia con el estilo Shorin ryu y con el apellido de su familia.

Bebieron té y volvieron a cerrar los ojos. Frente a ellos, en el santuario, se encontraba la espada de Riju. No la habían limpiado; Ume se la ofreció a los dioses así, con los restos de sangre de las vidas que su hermano arrebató, deseando que sirviese como reconocimiento de su culpa y para que tuviesen con él clemencia. Durante mucho tiempo habló diariamente con él, aunque nunca obtuvo respuesta. Después dejó de hacerlo y se limitó a rezar. No sabía dónde habría ido a parar su alma; había matado a demasiadas personas y, a diferencia de Himura, él no había tenido la oportunidad de arrepentirse y expiar sus pecados.

Después de asesinarle, había recogido su espada y se la había hecho llegar a Ume. No había una nota, ni una carta, nada. Solo la espada. Para ella fue suficiente. Recordaba haberle visto en el funeral y haberse roto por dentro. Él había matado a su hermano y, sin embargo, si en ese momento le hubiese dicho que se fuesen juntos, lo habría hecho. Habían pasado muchos años. Ya no era la adolescente idiota que vomitó al ver el cuerpo de su hermano. Ahora era la heredera del _Shorin ryu_. Era fuerte. Había respetado los preceptos de su estilo mejor que Riju. No había usado su espada para servir a poderosos. No había matado a nadie, jamás. Ese no era un precepto de su estilo, pero sí una promesa que le hizo a su padre el día que enterraron a su hermano. Quizás eso fuese lo único que compartía con Himura. Una promesa más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa. Un voto. Himura había encontrado ahí su razón para seguir; ella, en cierta medida, también. Ahí y en Riju.

_Si me oyes, Riju, intercede ante los dioses por padre._

_No dejes que nuestra familia pierda.._

_No dejes que Himura nos derrote._

* * *

Tenía tres monedas en el _gi_. Tres, suficiente como para dormir en la posada junto al río y comer algo al día siguiente. Después decidiría qué hacer, pero si no dormía al menos un par de horas no podría ni levantar la _sakabatou_, que en aquel momento parecía pesar dos veces más de lo normal. Osamu era mayor, pero también uno de los maestros más fuertes de Japón. Necesitaría su fuerza.

Pero antes...

_No me lo creo_.

Su _ki_ le había dicho todo lo contrario. Ella ardía _Cuando la toqué, ardía... Por mí. _

Y aún así, aún así... Aún así iba a decirle que sí a Fujame-san. Lo vio en sus ojos; iba a hacerlo. Y aún así, la noche anterior...

_No me lo creo._

Tenía que comprobarlo y solo había una manera.

La puerta del _dojo_ estaba cerrada, pero no importaba. No entraría por ella. Escaló el muro lateral con tanta facilidad que le pareció hasta casi insultante. Los muros ya no tenían la altura de antaño; recordaba, en su época de _hitokiri_, lo difícil que era en ocasiones entrar en las residencias de las personas a las que debía asesinar. Solía ser la parte más difícil de las misiones; una vez llegaba al hombre marcado, todo era sencillo. Matar era demasiado sencillo. _Estamos hechos de carne y hueso, tan vulnerables_... Los dioses deberían haberlo hecho más complicado.

Caminó entre las sombras, alegrándose de llevar el gi y la hakama azules de la fiesta. Con su vestimenta magenta y blanca habría llamado mucho más la atención. Se ajustó la _sakabatou_ al _obi_ y examinó el lugar. Era una casa humilde, muy parecida a la de Kaoru, aunque había algo que las diferenciaba con claridad: en la engawa, perfectamente colocadas, había una hilera de frondosas plantas de hoja verde, algunas con flor. No pasaría por allí; pese a la escasa luz, era suficiente para crear sombras en las puertas de _shoji_. Esa era la forma en la que se revelaban fácilmente a los asaltantes, siempre que durmieses sentado, claro. Dudaba mucho que Fujame-san durmiese sentado. Sólo lo hacían los que vivieron una guerra, las viejas glorias del _Bakumatsu_ y, tal vez, algún antiguo samurai de los que, pese a haber encontrado un oficio, no podían dormir sin sentir el tacto de su espada. Fujame-san era un niño de la nueva Era, algo más joven que Megumi. Sus padres le habrían obligado a mirar hacia otro lado cuando aparecía algún cadáver en la calle, como hicieron con él Sakura y las demás, cuando le salvaron; cuando todavía era Shinta, y tenía las manos limpias. Nunca nadie más le tapó los ojos para que no viese la muerte. Y después, él se convirtió en la misma muerte.

Sorteó las puertas de _shoji_ y fue acercándose, sigiloso, a las lámparas que aún iluminaban la _engawa_, apagándolas con leves soplidos. La oscuridad entonces se hizo más profunda; su cuerpo, su vista se adaptaron rápido. Era su medio. Comprobó que solo había dos dormitorios y, por los reflejos que había visto antes, podría asegurar que sólo uno estaba ocupado.

_Hideki_.

Se acercó al _shoji_ y, colocando la mano suavemente sobre el papel de la puerta, la corrió suavemente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Sabía cómo. En sus tiempos de _hitokiri_ había comenzado negándose a matar hombres dormidos; en su absurdo orgullo adolescente, alegó que era deshonroso. No tenían oportunidad de defenderse. Tiempo después, con las manos ya muy manchadas, comprendió que nada había de honrosa en cualquiera de las muertes. Algunos hombres pelearon; Akira peleó por su vida, y murió, como todos. Por lo menos los que murieron dormidos se fueron sin sufrir, con una imagen más hermosa que la de él con la espada en la mano, arrebatándoles la vida.

Se asomó a la habitación; era muy distinta de la suya. Pese a la oscuridad, vio los libros. Estaban en una estantería. Recordó la época más oscura de su vida, antes de Tomoe, cuando dormía apoyado en una pila de libros. ¿_Los has leído todos_?, le preguntó ella una vez, con su voz siempre dulce, siempre pareciendo que pedía disculpas. Tiempo después, cuando terminó la guerra, buscó todos aquellos libros. Los buscó y pagó por ellos en las librerías, aunque era más pobre que las ratas. Los leyó todos.

Fujame-san estaba en el futón; dormía, respirando con suavidad, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; se acercó y se agachó junto a él, mirándole. Un samurai se habría despertado solo con esa presencia. Un guerrero habría sentido su _ki_; Kenshin sabía que el suyo era poderoso, lo suficiente como para despertar a alguien que supiese sentirlo. No pudo evitar un ramalazo de envidia; él llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir de aquella manera. De hecho, no tenía claro que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho. Se puso de nuevo en pie y buscó con la mirada. No había nada sobre el futón, de modo que siguió avanzando por la habitación. Arrastró los pies, sin levantar el más mínimo ruido, mientras sus ojos barrían el lugar de un lado a otro. Entonces lo vio.

Al fondo de la habitación, junto a la ropa que Fujame-san, estaba el _obi_ de Kaoru. El que se había dejado allí esa noche. Kenshin se dio cuenta de su falta en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta, manteniendo el kimono cerrado como podía. Había sido una evidencia tan grande que le había golpeado nada más verla, un grito en su mente que mantuvo alejado hasta que ella aclaró todo. Hasta que ella dijo las palabras prohibidas.

Lo cogió y lo estrujó en la mano, apretando los ojos.

_Espérame_.

Los abrió de nuevo, fijando la vista en Fujame-san. Seguía durmiendo. Pensó en despertarle. Podría hacerlo. Podría susurrar su nombre en su oído y que, al abrir los ojos, lo encontrase allí sentado. Quería hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo, pero y después, ¿qué?

"_No somos nada, ¿no es cierto?_"

¿Qué le diría? Acarició su _sakabatou_; el _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_ le había mantenido con vida, pero no le ayudaría en esto. Guardó el _obi_ en la manga de su _gi_ y salió, cerrando el _shoji_ con la misma suavidad, controlando los latidos de su corazón.

Abandonó la casa de Fujame-san y se dirigió a la pensión. Ya había amanecido y en las calles se veía poco movimiento. Sin embargo, la pensión tenía las luces encendidas. Aunque nunca había entrado en ese lugar, sabía que le atenderían; aunque en apariencia era algo parecido a los hostales donde se quedaba en sus tiempos de _hitokiri_, era una casa de citas. Los sitios como aquel no cerraban nunca, y en la nueva Era Meiji, pese a que la moral se había hecho más estricta, paradójicamente habían proliferado como setas.

Pidió una habitación y se la dieron sin hacer preguntas, pagando por adelantado. También le ofrecieron los servicios de alguna de las jóvenes, incluso llegando a presentarle a dos que llevaban el rostro pintado, simulando la apariencia de _geishas_. Kenshin las rechazó con una sonrisa suave y fue hasta su dormitorio. Cerró tras de sí, suspirando. Estaba agotado. Aseguró la puerta, más por costumbre que porque fuese necesario, y se sentó junto a la ventana, con la _sakabatou_ al hombro, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Sacó el _obi_ de la manga y lo miró, como hipnotizado. Era de color azul índigo, como el lazo. El lazo que también llevaba guardado, junto al rojo con el que ella le había vendado el dedo. Parecía una broma macabra.

Pasó los dedos por el obi, despacio. Era suave. Se imaginó a Fujame-san deslizando los dedos por él, desatándolo para descubrir a Kaoru. Sintió una rabia ciega correrle por la sangre, pero la controló. Apartó el pensamiento, como le enseñó su _shishou_ desde niño. Entonces tomó el _obi_ y lo llevó hasta su rostro, posándolo contra su nariz.

_Todavía huele a ella_.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, inundándose con su olor. Olor a jazmines, lo primero que detectó de ella el día que la conoció. Se quedó dormido, con la luz del sol ya bañándole y su aroma ocupándolo todo.

Sería cerca de mediodía cuando el sonido de una voz familiar le hizo abrir los ojos, sobresaltado. Se puso en pie de golpe, sintiendo un mareo. No había comido nada desde el día anterior, aunque se sentía descansado. Se colocó bien el _gi_, guardó el _obi_ de Kaoru en su _hakama_ y se acercó al pequeño cubo con agua de la habitación, para lavarse la cara. Se fijó en que también había un espejo. Cuando vio su reflejo se sorprendió. Llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla, allí donde Kaoru le había golpeado. Estaba morada, de color oscuro, desde debajo del ojo y atravesando el pómulo; al tocar molestaba, pero no había sido consciente hasta ese momento. Se mojó la cara y el pelo y pensó en las ganas que tenía de darse un baño. _Kenshin, baka_, habría dicho su _shishou_. _Te acostumbras rápido a las comodidades, ¿cómo piensas volver ahora a tu vida de rurouni?_

_No lo pienso._

No quería pensar en eso, no de momento. Sabía que tendría que afrontarlo, pero primero se ocuparía del duelo. Primero saldaría la cuenta pendiente con Osamu-sama. No la de hacía doce años, sino la de unas horas antes.

Salió de la habitación y volvió a escuchar de nuevo la voz. No se había confundido en su primera hipótesis; era él. Siguió el sonido por el pasillo, hasta la última de las puertas, abiertas. Allí una de las empleadas intentaba convencer a un hombre de que abandonase su habitación para poder limpiarla; llevaba unos rato repitiéndolo, sin obtener más que monosílabos y contestaciones infructuosas. Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a la muchacha y, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, le dijo:

—No os preocupéis. _Sessha_ se ocupará.

Ella asintió y salió de allí, casi corriendo. Sin pedir permiso entró en la habitación, donde un hombre, sentado en _seiza_, de espaldas a la puerta, parecía meditar mirando por la ventana.

—Himura— dijo, con voz grave. Otro habría pensado que era una amenaza, pero él sabía que era un saludo.

—Aoshi.

.


	22. Chapter 22

Montse, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me emociona pensar que os guste cómo van sucediendo las cosas, aunque a veces sea un poco cruel con los personajes de Nobuhiro jeje De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo y un abrazo enorme, cuídate mucho!

VIlbern, soy un poco fan de los cliffhanger, que luego salgan mejor o peor es otra cosa jaja Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste el siguiente!

Kaoru Tanuki, leo tus review como si fuesen capítulos de mi serie favorita jaja me encanta leerte! Tienes una capacidad genial para analizar a los personajes, eso es un arte! Creo que en este capítulo queda algo más claro el tema del papel de Kenshin, o eso espero! Es mi primer fic, sí, aunque tengo bastantes cosas escritas, nunca me había animado a publicar y últimamente, releyendo el manga y revisualizando el anime, me dio por esta pareja que me encanta. Cuando termine de revisar y actualizar este, tengo otro en mente, también de estos dos, a ver si consigo canalizar el final sin hacer un desastre jeje Gracias por el apoyo!

AbiTahiso, muchísimas gracias! De verdad, qué emoción comentarios como el tuyo :-)

Blackcat, tú eres maliciosa como yo, nos gusta torturar a Kenshin jaja espero que te guste el capítulo nuevo!

kaoruca, me encanta leer tus review, ya te lo comenté varias veces, las tengo muy en cuenta. Yo también soy bastante fan de las cosas oscurillas, aunque igual en un fanfic de Kenshin no cuadra mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, la cabra tira al monte jeje Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo y cuídate mucho, tú y tu familia.

sugar-flower, creo que el que se salvará siempre es Hiko, tengo debilidad por ese señor jaja

¡Gracias a todas!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**.**

**.**

.

Hacía calor, más que en los últimos días. Se quitó el sudor de la frente, intentando conservar la calma. El goteo de personas era incesante; muchas eran caras conocidas: tenderos del mercado, familias enteras y, en general, vecinos de Tokio fascinados ante la posibilidad de presenciar un duelo como los que se daban durante la guerra en la oscuridad de los callejones de Kioto, entre dos hombres cuyos apellidos eran ya leyenda, pero esta vez a plena luz y con la seguridad de que sus vidas no correrían peligro.

El lugar elegido fue el puente de _Nihonbashi_, junto al mercado de pescado, a aquella hora ya cerrado. Osamu-sama lo había escogido, alegando que reunía los dos elementos que buscaba: que no fuese un sitio secreto u oculto, es decir, que cualquiera pudiese ver desde lejos el combate pero, al mismo tiempo, evitar aglomeraciones, pues no tenía la intención de convertir aquello en un circo. Al ver a la multitud que se había reunido bajo el puente y en los laterales, Hideki agitó la cabeza. _No será un circo, pero tiene la misma afluencia, _se dijo. Allí estaban, en primera fila, todos sus estudiantes del _dojo_, todavía con las ropas de entrenamiento. Dar la clase aquella misma mañana había resultado especialmente complicado, pues no tenía un solo alumno que no bulliese de emoción por ver a Himura pelear. No hablaban de otra cosa e incluso les había sorprendido haciendo apuestas con dinero cuyo origen desconocía. Todos apostaron por Himura, cómo no. En cuanto terminaron salieron corriendo a buscar un buen sitio para el duelo de por la tarde, sin siquiera pasar por sus casas a comer, bañarse o cambiarse de ropa. Hideki se quedó solo, recogiendo los shinai y los bogu, con la mente vagando por la noche anterior. Se entretuvo recordando el olor de Kaoru, las curvas que adivinó bajo la ropa, el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos y la suave forma en que le besaba. Era tan dulce... Volvió a suspirar, intentando sacarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza. Él había dejado claro todo, no tenía nada más por decir. Ahora todo dependía de ella, pero por primera vez parecía determinada. Si Hiko Seijuro no hubiese aparecido allí... Se puso nervioso solo de imaginarlo. No eran así como debían hacerse las cosas, lo sabía perfectamente, pero, sin embargo...

Hideki no tenía ninguna intención de esta en primera fila, de modo que se quedó cerca de la parte baja del puente; desde allí tendría una visión un poco precaria, pero tampoco le preocupaba especialmente. De hecho, lo último que quería era ver a Himura vencer, con su rosto inmutable y su sonrisa inocente de no haber roto un plato en su vida. _Pero sí los has roto_, se dijo, apretando los dientes. _Platos y huesos, sobre todo huesos._ Aunque todos hubiesen decidido perdonarle, aunque él mismo se hubiese llegado a perdonar, su pasado nunca dejaría de perseguirle.

_Kaoru no merece cargar con ese peso._

Tal vez la noche anterior se había comportado como un crío asustado. Mientras se aseaba tras el entrenamiento, en el pozo que tenía junto a la _engawa_, miraba el lugar donde había estado de pie frente a Kaoru, el lugar donde la había tenido en sus brazos; por unos breves instantes la había sentido tan _suya_...

_Hazme tu mujer_.

Ella se lo había pedido con palabras simples y claras y él, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Decirle que se lo pensase hasta el día siguiente? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hiko Seijuro no hubiese aparecido en la puerta?

_Nada_, se dijo.

Él era un hombre honrado; clásico, tal vez. No le importaba reconocerlo. Además, no era tonto. Sabía que Kaoru anoche no estaba en sus cabales. Algo le había pasado, algo que no le contó y que la había llevado a actuar así. Si se hubiese dejado llevar, quizás ella se hubiese arrepentido. No quería eso. No quería a Kaoru una sola noche. Pero, por otro lado... Era demasiado dulce; cómo le tocaba, cómo le acariciaba... Sus besos le habían rendido. Si Hiko no hubiese aparecido y ella hubiese insistido un poco más, para qué engañarse, se habría dejado llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias. No había nada que quisiese más en el mundo y, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que quizás esa había sido su última oportunidad. _Entonces ella se habría quedado a mi lado._.. No servía de nada seguir dándole vueltas. Tenía que hablar con ella y aclararlo todo, repetirle la pregunta y aceptar su respuesta.

Osamu-sama fue el primero en llegar. Iba acompañado de su hija Ume, ambos vestidos con los mismos colores, un _gi_ blanco y una _hakama_ negra, colores habituales de los _kendokas_. Los dos llevaban también sus espadas en el _obi_; la de Ume era un _shinai_ de bambú, mientras que Osamu-sama portaba una auténtica katana. Ella parecía una persona completamente distinta de la noche anterior; se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y no llevaba maquillaje, aunque estaba radiante; de alguna manera le recordó a Kaoru, quizás por su expresión inocente, quizás por los colores de su ropa y la forma en que caminaba con determinación, aun sabiendo que se movía en un mundo de hombres. Vio cómo ambos se dirigían hacia el centro del puente, donde se habían colocado unas cintas para que nadie pasase y evitar posibles accidentes. _Un espectáculo_, pensó Hideki con desdén, sin entender por qué Himura, tan perfecto, tan humilde, tan dechado de virtudes y que, según Kaoru, había intentado pasar desapercibido todos estos años, se prestaba ahora a aquello.

_Para ayudarla a ella, _comprendió entonces. Kaoru le había contado, en su último paseo acompañándola a la clínica, que Himura consiguió algunos días extra hablando con Osamu-sama. Tal vez había sido un intercambio, una cosa por la otra. _Una cosa por la otra y un punto a favor de Himura, _pensó. No le gustaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Eran las cinco menos veinte cuando vio, a lo lejos, a Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi. Todos juntos conformaban un grupo peculiar, objeto de muchas miradas. Intentaban abrirse paso entre la gente con escaso éxito; muchas personas llevaban allí horas esperando por tener un buen sitio y no estaban dispuestas a cederlo fácilmente. Sin embargo, la escasa sutileza de Sanosuke comenzó a dar frutos; sus gritos y amenazas hacían a la gente moverse y dejarles pasar, mientras, tras ellos, se veía a Megumi pedir perdón una y otra vez, avergonzada, con su mejor sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Pronto llegaron hasta donde él estaba.

—¡Todavía estamos muy lejos! — gritó Yahiko, intentando saltar para ver algo entre la multitud. Megumi fue la primera en ver a Hideki y le saludó haciendo una reverencia suave con la cabeza.

—Fujame-san, esperábamos encontraros más cerca de la acción.

Él sonrió, buscando a Kaoru con la mirada; ella bajó la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo que el corazón le diese un vuelco.

—Aquí estoy bien. Seguro que Himura-san prefiere tener a su lado a sus amigos— dijo, mirando a Megumi.

—Kenshin le dará una paliza al viejo _sensei_— exclamó Yahiko, agitando el puño en el aire. Misao le dio una colleja— ¡No me toques, comadreja!

—¡Habla con respeto de un maestro, _baka_!

—¡Ahora es el enemigo de Kenshin!

—¡Es un duelo amistoso, imbécil!

Megumi puso los ojos en blanco y, cogiendo a Misao y a Yahiko, cada uno de un brazo como una madre harta de sus molestos hijos, empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, ayudada por Sanosuke.

—Kaoru, vamos yendo o acabaré matando a estos dos críos. Luego te vemos.

Kaoru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus amigos habían desaparecido entre la gente. Ella se quedó frente a Hideki, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba puesto un _gi_ de color mostaza y una _hakama_ marrón, además del brazo escayolado en un cabestrillo. Tuvo unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y besarla, pero se contuvo y, en lugar de ello, tomó su mano suavemente.

—Me moría por verte— dijo, acariciando sus dedos y atrayéndola un poco hacia él—. ¿Fue muy duro Hiko-sama?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

—No, no más de lo necesario— contestó, casi en un murmullo. Hideki frunció el ceño, extrañado, mientras la acercaba un poco más, tirando con suavidad de su mano.

—¿Estás bien, Kaoru? —. Ella no contestó, pero tampoco le miró. Seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, como si hubiese encontrado allí todas las respuestas—. Si es por lo de anoche, no te preocupes. No me pareció mal, al contrario. No está bien decirlo, pero yo... Yo también lo deseaba.

Ella alzó la vista, mirándole con ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? — preguntó—. Ayer me pareció lo contrario.

Hideki acarició de nuevo su mano, intentando no mostrar la vergüenza que sentía. Definitivamente, ella quería que se comportase como un hombre y había actuado como un crío asustado.

—Siento no haber estado a la altura— murmuró—. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que desee más.

Ella se sonrojó todavía más, pero no dijo nada.

—Hideki— susurró de pronto, mirándole a los ojos—. Ayer me dijiste... Me dijiste que si hoy seguía queriendo..

—Kaoru— le cortó él, levantando la mano y acariciándole la cara. Nunca había hecho algo así en público y, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo pensó. Ya habían paseado de la mano y la noche anterior estuvieron a punto de pasarla juntos; no le pareció que estuviese de más un poco de cortejo público. A fin de cuentas, comenzaba a exhasperarle que todo el mundo considerase a Kaoru la mujer de Himura, como si él fuese un intruso. Notó que ella se sonrojaba todavía más. _Es preciosa._.. —. No tienes que decir nada ahora. Si quieres... Si quieres esta noche puedes venir a cenar a mi casa y hablamos con calma.

—¿A tu casa? — preguntó ella, con tono de sorpresa. Hideki seguía pasando sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla. Era perfectamente consciente de lo raro que era que un hombre invitase a una chica joven y soltera a su casa, donde vivía solo, pero a fin de cuentas, ella yah había estado allí la noche anterior.

—Solo si tú quieres.

—V-vale— dijo Kaoru. La vio mirar hacia el centro del puente, como buscando algo, y forzó una sonrisa.

—Si prefieres ir con tus amigos más cerca, no te preocupes; lo entiendo. Podemos vernos después del combate— comentó. Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, como si lo estuviese pensando.

—No, no. Estoy bien aquí— dijo al final, sin mirarle.

Él bajó su mano y volvió a mirar hacia el puente. Pudo ver cómo Misao y Yahiko habían logrado encaramarse a uno de los laterales y allí, junto con algunos de sus estudiantes, veían todo desde lo alto, justo al lado de donde sería el combate. Sanosuke y Megumi estaban junto a las cintas, cerca de donde esperaban Ume-san y su padre.

Y Himura...

Solo faltaba Himura _Battousai_.

* * *

—¿La has dejado ahí, con Hideki? — gritó, sin entender nada. Megumi la miraba desde abajo, junto a la cinta que marcaba hasta dónde se podía acceder.

—No es un objeto, tiene piernas. Si quiere venir con nosotros solo tiene que caminar hasta aquí— replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la larga melena oscura hasta que quedó en su espalda.

—No te enteras de nada, mierda— dijo Misao, enfadada, agitando la cabeza. Bajó de un salto al suelo.

—¡Comadreja! ¡Te van a quitar el sitio! — gritó Yahiko, frunciendo el ceño. Ella se volvió, mostrándole el puño.

—¡Protégelo o te daré una paliza de muerte!

Corrió apartando a todo el mundo con fuerza, sin importarle si eran mayores o niños; tenía que llegar a Kaoru. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo con Hideki? Recordó la conversación que mantuvieron esa misma mañana, encerradas en el baño, con Yahiko quejándose fuera por ser excluido. Kaoru había llorado hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, sin darle ninguna explicación, más allá de mostrarle el papel que Himura le había entregado antes de irse. Misao lo había mirado una y otra vez, intentando comprender. Un calendario y una flor mal dibujada al lado. Lo observó fijamente con el sonido de fondo de los sollozos de Kaoru. _Ciento cuarenta y seis días_.

_Ciento cuarenta y seis... días._

—No lo entiendo, Kaoru— le había dicho, resoplando— ¿Qué pasa dentro de ciento cuarenta y seis días?

Kaoru se secó las lágrimas con la manga del kimono, sollozando.

—C-cumplo d-diecinueve. La mayoría de edad.

Misao frunció el ceño; sabía perfectamente cuál era la mayoría de edad.

—¿Y qué? Puedes casarte igual siendo menor. A partir de los catorce una mujer puede...

—Puedo casarme, pero d-dijo Kenshin que mi marido se quedaría con todos mis bienes... Si soy mayor... T-tendré la propiedad plena de todo y no lo perderé aunque me case.

Misao la había mirado, sin entender nada.

—¿Pero qué bienes tienes tú, Kaoru? Un par de kimonos ya muy usados... Ni siquiera tienes dinero para comer algo que no sea la maldita anguila esa infernal. Ni que fueses el Emperador...

Kaoru, aún entre lágrimas, le había lanzado una mirada asesina.

—Mi casa, Misao— dijo, abriendo los brazos para mostrar lo que había a su alrededor—. El _dojo_. El _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_. ¿Te parece poco?

Misao había ahogado un grito, tapándose la boca y arrebatándole el papel de las manos.

—Kami-sama, no lo había pensado. Entonces no puedes casarte antes de los diecinueve, de ninguna manera; yo, Misao, te lo prohíbo. No puedes perder la propiedad de tu dojo y del estilo de tu familia— se detuvo un momento, cogiendo aire—. ¿Por eso Himura te pidió tiempo?

—No lo sé— dijo Kaoru, limitándose las lágrimas, algo más tranquila—. No me lo explicó, pero... Creo que fue lo que intentó decirme.

—Kenshin, _baka_. ¿No habría sido más fácil que te lo hubiese dicho directamente? Maldito inútil emocional— resopló, enfadada. No entendía esa manera de dar vueltas a las cosas en vez de decirlas con claridad; Kaoru había entendido el sentido, pero ella se habría quedado igual que antes. En eso Himura era demasiado parecido a Aoshi.

—De todas formas, me parece q-que... Me parece que él también necesitaba ese tiempo. Me dijo que cuando pasó... Cuando me besó... No estaba preparado para el siguiente paso.

—¿Qué paso? — preguntó Misao, levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Kaoru con extrañeza— ¿Hablas de... eso?

Kaoru agitó las manos, sonrojada.

—¡No! ¡No hablaba de eso! — repuso, nerviosa.

—¿Entonces de qué hablaba?

—No lo sé, Misao, no estoy en su cabeza, pero... Supongo que de formalizar de alguna manera lo nuestro... Lo que sea que haya... No lo sé. Yo tampoco entiendo demasiado de estas cosas.

—Mierda. Seguro que Megumi sabría la respuesta— suspiró Misao, observando cómo Kaoru doblaba con cuidado el papel del calendario y lo guardaba en su _hakama_. No sabía bien qué decirle; su experiencia en asuntos amorosos era escasa, más bien nula. De niña siempre había estado segura de que, al crecer, se casaría con Aoshi y tendrían tres hijos, dos chicos, que serían como Hannya y Aoshi, y una chica, que sería como ella misma. Hasta había elegido los nombres; cuando se lo contó a Hannya, teniendo unos seis años, él se había reído mucho y le había pedido, por favor, que nunca perdiera esa inocencia. Entonces no lo había entendido. Al crecer, cuando Aoshi y los demás la dejaron con Okina, creyó que simplemente tenía que encontrarles. Una vez lo hiciera, todo volvería a su cauce: Aoshi la cortejaría, le pediría matrimonio y tendrían los tres niños, no cabía otra posibilidad. Pero cuando volvió a verle se dio cuenta de que todo era una fantasía... Aoshi ni siquiera podía cargar con el peso de su propia conciencia, como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Le parecía que, al lado de su historia, la de Kaoru era perfecta. Al fin y al cabo, Himura la quería. Se comportaba como un tarado y se merecía una patada en la cabeza, pero la quería, era evidente para todos; bastaba con ver cómo la miraba. Aoshi, sin embargo...

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Hideki? — le había preguntado al final, cuando estaban ya las dos en pie, dispuestas a abandonar el baño ante los persistentes lamentos de Yahiko.

—Tengo que hablar con él, aunque... Todavía no sé...

La conversación había terminado abruptamente con Yahiko dando patadas a la puerta del baño, gritando que él no era un invitado, que también era su casa y también quería saber dónde estaba Kenshin. "¡_Como se vaya por tu culpa, Busu, no te lo perdonaré jamás_!", había gritado, fuera de sí. Vio a Kaoru respirar profundamente, aguantando las lágrimas. Ella sabía, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo recordase, que si Himura desaparecía después del duelo sería por lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa noche. Sin embargo, había algo que a Misao se le escapaba. Aunque Kaoru le hubiese contado que Hideki le había pedido matrimonio, ¿por qué se había ido Himura? ¿Si ella todavía no le había dado una respuesta, por qué no había luchado un poco más?

Vio a Kaoru con Hideki junto a la subida hacia el puente, rodeados de la multitud. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver sus manos entrelazadas. En cuanto Kaoru la vio, le lanzó una mirada acusadora. ¿_Qué estás haciendo, Kaoru_?; ella soltó la mano de Hideki y se lanzó hacia su amiga, con una sonrisa impostada.

—Misao— dijo, cogiéndole de la mano. Misao estuvo a punto de darle un manotazo, pero se contuvo. Miró a Hideki con cierta culpa; ella había sido quien le había impulsado a hacer todas aquellas cosas, quien había alimentado sus esperanzas... Pero se había equivocado entrometiéndose de esa manera. Ahora, por su estupidez, Hideki también sufriría.

—Hideki— dijo, sonriendo—. Tengo que hablar un momento con Kaoru.

Sin esperar su respuesta, tiró del brazo sano de su amiga, conduciéndola entre empujones hacia un lugar donde hubiese menos gente. El duelo debía estar a punto de empezar y Kaoru miraba con nerviosismo hacia todos lados. _Le está buscando_.

—Aún no ha llegado— dijo, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha; era imposible ver nada entre tanta gente. Misao tiró de su mano, haciendo que la mirase.

—Ya vendrá, no te preocupes por él. Tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

—¿Ahora? Eso puede esperar. El duelo va a empezar en...

—Himura no te necesita mientras tenga su maldita espada, Kaoru— le cortó Misao, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con Hideki?

—Estaba hablando. Esta noche hemos quedado en su casa y le voy a decir que no puedo seguir con esto. Voy a ser sincera. No importa lo que Kenshin quiera o no quiera hacer. Hideki no se merece esto.

—Me parece todo estupendo, lo que no entiendo es porqué no se lo pudiste decir ahora— replicó Misao, cruzándose de brazos—. Tampoco entiendo qué tienes que hacer en su casa.

—Tengo que hablar con él tranquilamente, no le voy a soltar todo en medio de esta multitud. Eso no sería correcto— replicó Kaoru, molesta. Misao resopló.

—¿Y cómo crees que se tomará Himura que vayas a la casa de Hideki? Va a pensar lo que no es, Kaoru. Si no quieres...

—Kenshin ya piensa eso, Misao— le interrumpió Kaoru, bajando la mirada. Misao no entendía.

—¿Qué? ¿Es otro acertijo de esos vuestros que nadie comprende? — dijo, empezando a enfadarse—. Mira, me considero una chica inteligente, pero es que esos dobles sentidos que...

—Le dije a Kenshin que Hideki y yo habíamos hecho... eso— dijo Kaoru, bajando tanto la voz que Misao tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para oírla.

—¿El qué? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Kaoru la miró con las mejillas del color de la granada y gesto de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué va a ser, Misao? —. Misao no reaccionaba, de modo que Kaoru resopló—. Le dije que habíamos hecho... el amor.

—¡NO! — gritó Misao, abriendo los ojos de par en par; todo el mundo a su alrededor se giró para mirarlas, pero a ella no le importó— ¿Pero... lo hicisteis? No te voy a juzgar.

—No, no hicimos nada— dijo Kaoru, mientras el sonrojo parecía ir desvaneciéndose—. Aunque faltó poco. Yo... Yo quería, pero Hiko apareció.

—¿Querías? No entiendo nada. De verdad, no te entiendo—. Kaoru se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Quería avanzar... Quería... Quería...

—Querías vengarte de Kenshin, simplemente— dijo Misao, con su tono más duro—. Habría sido la idiotez más grande de tu vida.

—Pero no pasó— dijo al final, suspirando. Misao agitó la cabeza, como una madre a punto de comenzar un sermón.

—No, pero porque Hiko lo detuvo, ¿no? Entonces para Hideki todavía puede pasar. Todavía tiene posibilidades a sus ojos, así que haz el favor de no presentarte en su casa alegremente para no generarle más expectativas.

—¿Crees que quiero hacerle daño, Misao? — dijo Kaoru, visiblemente dolida.

—No, sé que no quieres, pero tal y como se están desarrollando las cosas, al final él va a ser el más perjudicado, cuando ha sido el único que se ha comportado en todo momento de forma coherente. Ha sido sincero contigo siempre y ha respetado tus decisiones.

—Gracias, Misao. Me haces sentir mucho mejor— repuso Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos. Misao apretó su mano.

—_Sumimasen_, Kaoru. Es hora de que dejes de rebozarte más en barro y afrontes las cosas cara a cara, y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Ojalá yo tuviese la oportunidad que tú tienes. Si tuviese a Aoshi delante, ¿sabes lo que haría?

—¿Besarle? — preguntó Kaoru, sonriendo levemente. Misao le dio un codazo.

—Primero le daría un puñetazo y después le obligaría a contestarme a una pregunta.

Kaoru la miró con interés.

—¿Qué pregunta? — dijo, levantando una ceja. Misao sonrió, haciéndose la interesante, con la mirada puesta en las aguas del río que corría suave bajo el puente. Era un día magnífico, un día soleado con olor a flores, de esos que deberían recordarse siempre.

— Una que él jamás podría responder, Kaoru— dijo, bajando la voz con tristeza. Kaoru abrió la boca para responder, pero la voz que llegó a los oídos de Misao no fue la de ella. Fue otra, otra que había vivido consigo desde que era una niña.

—Tal vez quieras intentarlo— dijo la voz. Misao y Kaoru se giraron hacia la orilla del río.

_Aoshi_...

* * *

La comida había sido mejor de lo esperado. Aunque intentó decir que no varias veces, Aoshi no le dejó demasiado margen de elección. Sin contar con su opinión, le dijo a la muchacha que había estado media mañana intentando que abandonase la habitación para asearla que preparase almuerzo para dos y, antes de que pudiera volver a rechazarlo, ella les condujo hasta el pequeño salón donde ya se encontraban varios hombres comiendo. No había más mujeres en el lugar que las asistentas de la casa y un par de muchachas que Kenshin presumió que debían ser cortesanas.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y se dispusieron a servirles _sake_, pero ambos lo rechazaron y, en su lugar, eligieron té.

—No sabía que te habías vuelto abstemio— dijo Aoshi, llevándose la taza a los labios. Kenshin se fijó en su rostro, cansado y vacío de vida. Parecía haber ganado diez años desde la última vez que lo vio, sólo unos meses antes. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sus _kodachi_; iba desarmado.

—_Sessha_ tiene un combate en unas horas— contestó Kenshin, sonriendo—. No se debe beber antes de desenvainar la espada.

Aoshi frunció el ceño, en un gesto de sorpresa difícilmente disimulable.

—¿Más enemigos?

—No; no es un enemigo. Es Osamu-sama— dijo. Aoshi asintió; él también conocía su nombre. Cualquier hombre que hubiese combatido en el final de la Era Tokugawa sabía quién era.

—Quizás me equivoque, pero entonces se decía que mataste a su hijo— opinó, cogiendo el arroz que acababan de traer y repartiéndolo entre su cuenco y el de Kenshin, con una perfección casi matemática. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, pero no es esa clase de duelo. Osamu-sama cree que debemos aclarar cuál es el estilo más fuerte de _kenjutsu_, si el _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_ o el _Shorin ryu_.

Aoshi mantenía su gesto imperturbable mientras se llevaba los primeros bocados de arroz a la boca.

—No parece la clase de asunto que podría importarte— dijo después de un tiempo, sin mirarle. Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa. Aoshi y él tenían más cosas en común de las que le gustaría admitir. Los dos habían librado sus viejas batallas, aunque en distintos bandos, hasta el final, aún perdiéndolo todo; los dos habían sido de algún modo traicionados y, como consecuencia de su pasado, habían visto morir a sus seres queridos. Tenían las mismas heridas... Aunque Kenshin se quería convencer de que las suyas habían cicatrizado mejor, a la vista de los últimos acontecimientos empezaba a sentir que estaban en el mismo punto.

—Osamu-sama va a ayudar a Kaoru-dono con un asunto; a cambio, _sessha_ aceptó combatir— explicó, probando el pescado. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer nada que no fuese cocinado por él mismo y, la verdad, estaba delicioso. Aoshi asintió.

—¿Dónde será?— dijo, mirándole.

—En el puente de _Nihonbashi_— contestó Kenshin, terminando su cuenco de arroz y siguiendo con el pescado; empezaba a ser consciente del hambre que tenía, pero no quería pasarse. Tampoco era bueno combatir con el estómago demasiado lleno.

— Tal vez me pase a ver cuánto te has oxidado por la vida en pareja— dijo Aoshi. Kenshin se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, la mejor defensa solía ser un buen ataque.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido estos últimos meses? — preguntó, esquivando su mirada, por lo menos hasta que sus mejillas dejasen de ser del color de su pelo—. Misao-dono nos contó que emprendiste un viaje.

Aoshi paró de comer y le miró durante unos segundos, inmóvil.

—¿Está bien? — preguntó, serio—. Ha dejado de contestar mis cartas.

—Sí, ella está perfectamente— contestó Kenshin, tomándose su pequeña venganza—. ¿Has venido a buscarla?

Aoshi abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿A buscarla? — preguntó. Kenshin asintió, fijando la vista en su pescado mientras aprovechaba los últimos trozos. De su vida de rurouni había aprendido que cualquier pez debía comerse entero, desde la cola a la cabeza, sin dejar un solo trozo, aunque eso le había costado varios debate con Kaoru, que no entendía el sentido de comerse los hasta los ojos.

—Para volver con ella a Kioto, ¿no? — dijo, usando su tono de voz y su gesto más inocente de _rurouni_.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

—Porque es lo que deseas— contestó, cambiando su mirada—. Y lo que desea Misao-dono.

Aoshi clavó sus ojos en los suyos durante varios segundos, como si intentase leerle por dentro.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo deseo, Himura— contestó finalmente, entrecerrando los ojos—. Y mucho menos de lo que desea Misao.

Kenshin bajó de nuevo la mirada, recuperando su sonrisa suave. Sin decir nada más, Aoshi pagó la cuenta y salieron. Caminaron juntos por la orilla del río, en silencio; era un silencio cómodo que a Kenshin le recordaba al que compartía con sus camaradas, en los tiempos de la guerra. Mucho mejor que las palabras vacías. Mucho mejor que hablar por hablar. La presencia de Aoshi, lejos de perturbarle, le hacía focalizarse en el combate de una manera positiva. También le calmaba la vista de la orilla contraria del río; los pescadores, acompañados de sus hijos. Algunos niños se metían en el agua hasta las rodillas, creyendo que podrían atrapar algún pez con sus pequeñas manos. Vio a una mujer, con el pelo oscuro y largo, recogido en una coleta; de lejos podría haberla confundido con Kaoru. La vio meterse en el agua remangándose el kimono hasta las pantorrillas con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba a una niña de unos dos años, que andaba con torpeza. La pequeña empezó a llorar, asustada, y la mujer la cogió en brazos y la besó una y otra vez, calmándola. Kenshin sintió el corazón botarle en el pecho.

_Una vida... que merezca ser vivida._

Pasearon durante mucho rato, tal vez un par de horas, hasta que empezó a sentir las piernas pesadas; no era un auténtico cansancio, sino más bien... Un calentamiento. Cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca del puente como para vislumbrar la multitud que ya se agolpaban allí, Aoshi le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Vaya, Himura. Parece que tu viejo nombre sigue congregando a las masas.

Kenshin se fijó en una familia que se acercaba casi corriendo, intentando encontrar un sitio. Los niños, de unos diez años, llevaban un shinai en la espalda y una manzana asada en la mano. Sonrió.

—Pero hoy no habrá sangre, ni familias rotas. Hoy sólo habrá un poco de _kenjutsu_— dijo, ampliando su sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a uno de los niños del _shinai_, que miraba hacia él. Aoshi se detuvo; él no le acompañaría más.

—Me quedaré a verlo desde lejos— dijo, buscando con la mirada el lugar, aunque... Aunque Kenshin sabía que estaba buscando a una persona—. No me defraudes, Himura. No me gustaría que se dijese por ahí que me venció una vieja gloria acabada.

Kenshin sonrió y se despidió de Aoshi con una leve reverencia.

Al principio le costó trabajo abrirse paso entre la cerrada multitud, ya perfectamente dispuesta, cada uno en su sitio ganado con sufrimiento, para contemplar el combate. Eran las cinco menos cinco. En sus tiempos de _hitokiri_ Kenshin había aprendido a ser puntual sin servirse de nada, ni siquiera del sol, ni de la luz, ni de otra cosa que su propia intuición. Era como si hubiese desarrollado un reloj interno que le permitía llegar a la hora exacta allí donde debía estar, una de las pocas cosas útiles que había conservado del Bakumatsu.

Cuando puso un pie en el puente, dispuesto a cruzarlo para llegar al centro, lo vio a su derecha. Él también le había visto. Debían quedar cuatro minutos para la hora del combate. _Suficiente_, se dijo y, dejándose llevar por el impulso, se desvió hacia un lado y fue directo hasta él. Fujame-san compuso un gesto de miedo, aunque intentó ocultarlo. Kenshin quiso suavizar su gesto, pero le fue completamente imposible.

—Himura-san— saludó Fujame-san, bajando levemente la cabeza. Kenshin no respondió al gesto; se limitó a mirarle a los ojos. Hideki era mucho más alto que él, casi una cabeza, y de cuerpo naturalmente atlético, bastante musculoso y bronceado. Su mente le abofeteó con una imagen de aquellas manos, el doble de grandes que las suyas, desnudando a Kaoru y tocándola donde nadie lo había hecho antes. Apartó como pudo aquella imagen de su mente, mientras sentía que le quemaba la mano de la espada. _Para el arte del batto hacen falta tres cosas...,_ se repitió, buscando la calma. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa fría, que Hideki recibió con gesto de sorpresa.

—Felicidades, Fujame-san— dijo, hablando con tono suave. Hideki seguía mirándole, como si no supiese qué debería contestar.

—Gracias, Himura— dijo, sonriendo—. Todavía no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy de que ella me haya elegido— añadió, mientras se sonrojaba, bajando la mirada.

_Capullo_.

—_Sessha_ no tiene suficiente dinero para haceros un buen regalo de boda— dijo, con voz suave, levantando las cejas mientras metía la mano en su _gi_—; pero sí querría devolveros esto.

Sacó el _obi_ de Kaoru y se lo dio, pero no con el mismo gesto dulce que mostraba su rostro. Lo estampó contra el pecho de Hideki con fuerza, haciéndole resoplar y manteniendo así su mano hasta que él lo cogió, mirándole con estupor.

—¿Has entrado en mi casa? — preguntó al final, dejando mostrar su enfado—. No puedes hacer eso. No estamos en la guerra, ¿entiendes? Japón ahora es un país civilizado. ¿Crees que me vas a asustar?

—_Sessha_ no pretende asustaros— dijo, bajando la voz. Hideki se acercó un poco más a él, mirando el _obi_ de Kaoru con una sonrisa de indignación.

—Fue Kaoru la que quiso, ¿sabes? — empezó, alzando la vista para mirarle con ojos brillantes—. Se desanudó el obi para mí... No podía pararla.

Kenshin sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él. _Para el arte del batto hacen falta... Hacen falta... ¿Qué mierda hace falta para el puto battojutsu?_ Entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba las cinco. Tenía que marcharse, pero Hideki le agarró de la manga del gi. Cuando le miró a los ojos vio con sorpresa que no había un rastro de miedo, sino una feroz determinación. _Está loco por ella_, comprendió con amargura—. No sé cómo eran las cosas durante el Bakumatsu, ni me importa. En el amor no gana el más fuerte ni hay nada que puedas reclamar. Kaoru no es tuya. Ella vuela con sus propias alas.

Kenshin se soltó de su agarre con un fuerte manotazo, mirándole con ojos brillantes.

—Es cierto— dijo, sonriendo, antes de alejarse—. Pero si se te ocurre cortárselas, yo te cortaré el cuello.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Muchas gracias a todas por las _review_; hoy voy un poco estresada y no puedo contestarlas individualmente, pero en el próximo capítulo lo haré. Quiero deciros en general que me gusta mucho leeros, que me encantan todas las review; también me gustan las opiniones de todo tipo y disfruto mucho leyéndoos. De verdad, muchas gracias por conectar con mi historia, aunque a veces me déis un coscorrón por lo que hago con los personajes.

También quiero decir que este capítulo y el que viene son oscurillos y tal vez un poco duros, pero no va a ser un fanfic triste; eso no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a ser todas de color de rosa, pero tampoco me gustaría sumiros en la depresión XD Algunas cosas mejorarán, otras... no tanto jeje. No queda mucho para terminar, dadle una oportunidad :-) ¡Gracias!

* * *

.

.

.

Atravesó el puente con la mirada fija en Osamu-sama, intentando obviar los ojos de la gente que se clavaban en él. Como muchas otras veces durante su vida, deseó tener el pelo oscuro para no llamar tanto la atención... Las cicatrices de su cara tampoco ayudaban a pasar desapercibido. Cuando llegó al centro, allí donde las cintas delimitaban el lugar donde se desarrollaría el enfrentamiento, oyó una reconfortante voz familiar.

—¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin, machácalo!

Giró la mirada hacia la derecha y vio a Yahiko, de pie, encaramado en uno de los laterales del puente, agitando el puño en señal de ánimo. Le dedicó una sonrisa; si alguien en el mundo confiaba en él ese era Yahiko, a veces hasta un punto que le avergonzaba. No creía ser merecedor de un aprecio tan puro, tan genuino; hubiese preferido que el chico tuviese otro modelo de referencia. Junto a él, sentado en la barandilla, se encontraba Sanosuke y, en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la madera, Megumi; los dos le mandaron un saludo, cada uno a su manera. Megumi comenzó a acercarse a él, pero un hombre armado con una espada se lo impidió. Kenshin ya se había dado cuenta de que había bastantes rodeando el lugar, como refuerzo de la delimitación que marcaban las cintas. Hombres de Osamu-sama, pensó, lanzando una mirada de desconfianza a uno de ellos. Si era un duelo amistoso, ¿para qué necesitaría a esos espadachines?

—... Ya os he dicho que no podéis pasar, señora— decía el hombre, cogiendo a Megumi del brazo y apartándola con poca delicadeza. Ella le dio un manotazo, indignada.

—Soy médico, imbécil; ¿vas a intervenir tú si alguien cae herido? —. El hombre la soltó, dubitativo y ella aprovechó el momento para abrirse paso—. Tengo que hablar con Ken-san.

Fue Kenshin quien se acercó a ella, mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Osamu-sama, que tenía la vista clavada en él.

—Megumi-dono— dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro. Kaoru no estaba por ningún lado.

—Está viniendo, no te preocupes— dijo Megumi, componiendo un gesto de preocupación—. He traído vendas, aguja e hilo y mi ungüento milagroso. No tenía suficiente anestesia en la clínica, le tuve que dejar la que había al doctor, así que procura no herirte mucho o tendré que hacerlo todo en vivo.

Kenshin sonrió.

—No os preocupéis, Megumi-dono. Será un duelo amistoso.

—La mirada de Osamu-sama es de todo menos amistosa— replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Ten cuidado.

—Domo arigatou— contestó Kenshin, girándose hacia Osamu mientras ella se alejaba. Rebasó la cinta oscura levantándola un poco y pasando bajo ella. No había mucho espacio, pero tampoco parecía insuficiente. Sin embargo, sentía las miradas de la gente casi como si le envolviesen. No estaba acostumbrado a pelear con tanto público—. Osamu-sama— dijo, elevando la voz, mirando hacia su contrincante. Llevaba las ropas clásicas de kendo y se había recogido el cabello blanco en una coleta, aparentando menos años de los que realmente tenía. _No te confíes,_ se dijo. _Un maestro lo es hasta el día de su muerte_.

— _Battousai_— contestó el hombre, acercándose con decisión. Kenshin pudo ver a Ume tras él, a la altura de la cinta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada indescifrable. Ella no llevaba katana, sino un shinai de bambú—. Solía decirse de ti que eras puntual como un reloj y, sin embargo, llegas cinco minutos tarde. Tal vez haya más leyenda que verdad, después de todo.

Kenshin le miró a los ojos.

—No me interesan las viejas leyendas; lo que soy ahora es lo que véis— dijo, deteniéndose a unos dos metros de Osamu mientras desenvainaba con firmeza la _sakabatou_—. Y mi nombre no es Battousai. Soy Himura Kenshin.

—Himura Kenshin— repitió Osamu, con tono irónico—. ¿Seguro que vas a pelear con eso? El _kenjutsu_ es un arte y la katana no es un palo. Sirve para cortar, no para golpear; ¿no te lo enseñó Hiko?

—Esta _sakabatou_ no es un palo; simboliza mi promesa de no matar. Y con ella puedo derrotaros.

Percibió el brillo en la mirada de Osamu al mismo tiempo que llevaba la mano derecha a la tsuka de su katana. A su alrededor se había hecho el silencio, un silencio denso y duro como el filo de una espada. Osamu atacó primero y Kenshin detuvo su golpe sin dificultad, apartándose después. Era rápido, mucho más de lo que habría podido imaginar dada su edad. Pero no tanto como yo, se dijo, colocándose de nuevo en guardia y recibiendo el segundo ataque. Fue un envite por la derecha, pero, en el último instante, cuando ya había levantado la sakabatou para frenarlo, sin que sus ojos alcanzasen a ver cómo lo hacía, giró el arma hacia el lado contrario. Kenshin sintió el corte en el brazo antebrazo derecho, cerca del codo, y acto seguido notó el calor de la sangre corriéndole hasta la mano. Se apartó moviéndose hacia atrás y elevando la guardia.

—Creo que el primer golpe decisivo es mío; veremos los otros dos— dijo Osamu, sonriendo con jactancia. Kenshin miró el corte del brazo; no era profundo, aunque era más que un rasguño. Lo importante es que no había tocado ninguna vena importante ni tampoco tendones. Abrió y cerró la mano ensangrentada, estirándola para que Osamu la viese.

—¿Esto es para vos es un golpe decisivo? — preguntó, levantando una ceja—. Necesitaréis algo mejor para vencerme.

Osamu frunció el ceño, visiblemente enfadado.

—Es un primer paso para demostrar que el _Shorin ryu_ es más rápido y más potente que el _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_— replicó, alzando la voz. Kenshin le miró con ojos fieros y, moviéndose a una guardia más alta, recibió el siguiente ataque de Osamu.

Había pretendido luchar a un nivel medio, esa había sido en todo momento su intención original, la idea con la que aceptó ese absurdo duelo; sin embargo, lo que le había dicho a Kaoru, la forma en que la había humillado, provocaron que durante las últimas horas su mente acaricias la idea de hacerle morder el polvo, sin piedad. Por supuesto, jamás volvería a matar, pero dentro de una victoria conservando la vida había un mundo de posibilidades. Podía hacerlo de modo que pareciese que estaban muy igualados, o podía usar toda su fuerza y acabar en un golpe. Esa era su pretensión hasta que lo tuvo delante, a él... Y sobre todo a Ume. Su rostro, tan parecido al de su hermano Riju, le recordó el dolor que había causado a esa familia. Por mucho que Osamu fuese un cretino, por mucho que hubiese humillado a Kaoru... No podía dejarse llevar por la ira. Estaba allí con un único propósito y ese era obtener esos días de más para que ella recuperase del todo la movilidad del brazo. No estaba allí para destruir a nadie, ni siquiera para defender la supremacía de su estilo. Debía recordarlo. Tomó aire, apartando a Osamu y volviendo a una posición de defensa.

—¿Qué pasa, Himura? — dijo Osamu, alzando la espada y mirándolo—. ¿No vas a atacar? La verdad, me estás decepcionando. Creí que eras mucho más fuerte.

—Suelen decírmelo a menudo— replicó él, manteniéndose inmóvil. Osamu atacó con mayor rapidez que antes. _No está usando toda su fuerza,_ comprendió Kenshin cuando las espadas chocaron. ¿Cuantos años podría tener, tal vez cincuenta, sesenta...? Era mayor que su _shishou_, de eso no cabía duda. Parecía imposible conservar tal potencia a esa edad.

—Antes podría haberte cortado el brazo— murmuró Osamu, entre dientes, mientras sus espadas permanecían juntas. Kenshin intentó leerle, pero no era fácil. Un maestro de su categoría era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos durante el combate; sin embargo... Sin embargo pudo apreciar su energía. No parecía que hubiese odio en ella y eso le extrañó.

—Pero no lo hicisteis— dijo. Osamu le dio una patada, apartándolo. No había empleado demasiada fuerza. ¿_Se está reservando_?, se preguntó.

Frotó el brazo con el interior del gi, intentando secar la sangre que seguía escurriendo suavemente hasta su mano. No era cómodo luchar con los dedos humedecidos. Aprovechó para valorar su siguiente movimiento. Una vez había decidido que no dejaría a Osamu vencer, tenía que calcular con precisión qué fuerza imprimir en los tres ataques que necesitaba para ganar el duelo. No permitiría que Osamu ganase, no después de lo que le había dicho a Kaoru, pero tampoco quería humillarle. Debía encontrar el término medio.

Osamu volvió a atacar; Kenshin recordó el golpe como uno de los que más solía usar Riju. Se vio a sí mismo con quince años, observándolo escondido en la noche, queriendo intervenir para ayudar a los miembros del _Ishin Shishi_ en apuros, mientras uno de sus camaradas le agarraba de la manga del _gi_. _No es el momento, le decía._ _Ahora mírale, memoriza sus técnicas y cuando llegue la hora, derrótale_. El que usaba ahora Osamu era un golpe en diagonal, que bajaba de derecha a izquierda y que aprovechaba la inercia del movimiento para asestar un tajo mortal al oponente. A Kenshin no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de Osamu, girando la espada para golpear con la parte sin filo, como solía hacer Hiko cuando entrenaban con las armas de acero. Aunque antes del duelo tuvo dudas respecto a si Osamu, pese a su promesa de luchar sin golpe de gracia, intentaría matarlo, ahora lo veía claro. Cuando apuntaba a zonas vitales, giraba la espada; parecía no querer matarle, pero no debía confiarse. Esa era precisamente una de las debilidades de la mayoría de los que le enfrentaban: como sabía que con la _sakabatou_ no acabaría con sus vidas, se envalentonaban y hacían tonterías. No podía caer en ese error.

Pudo bloquear el siguiente golpe, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Osamu era más fuerte de lo que había previsto. Aún así, no estaban igualados. Kenshin tenía de su lado la velocidad y también la juventud.

Lo apartó de un empujón y se preparó para el siguiente golpe. Sin darle tiempo de reponerse, saltó y atacó con el _Ryutsuisen_, desde arriba. Para su sorpresa, Osamu bloqueó el ataque y, aprovechando el instante en que bajó la guardia, le lanzó otro corte al brazo derecho. Esta vez sintió el filo de la espada más profundo y un dolor más punzante, pero no le importó. No había cortado ningún tendón, todo lo demás podría curarse. Se echó hacia atrás apretando el brazo contra la hakama, intentando cortar la hemorragia. Osamu le sonrió con jactancia.

—¿Damos por concluido el primer asalto y te curas ese brazo?

—No— dijo Kenshin, con gesto serio, volviendo a blandir la espada. Miró de reojo su brazo. No estaba tan mal, no como para detener el combate, desde luego.

—Debía haberlo imaginado; eres tan cabezota como el viejo de Hiko— replicó Osamu, abriendo más los ojos—. Pero es evidente quién va llevando la ventaja. Si tu novia Kamiya está mirando, se llevará un disgusto.

Osamu volvió a atacar y Kenshin, notando en enfado crecer en su interior, lo bloqueó sin dificultades. Se dio cuenta de que Osamu le estaba dando tiempo, tiempo para reponerse del golpe. _Me está dando ventaja_, se dijo, sin poder evitar sentir un ramalazo de vergüenza, como cuando era niño y Hiko le hacía sentir que iba ganando, para después humillarle. Como si hubiese oído su voz, se giró levemente y, a lo lejos, vio el rostro de su maestro sobre los de la gente. Aunque estaba bastante alejado, sobresalía por su altura. Tragó saliva. Si dejaba que Osamu lo venciese tan fácilmente su _shishou_ lo torturaría hasta el último día de su vida.

Tomó aire y, usando su espectacular velocidad, lanzó un _Ryusosen_, una ráfaga de golpes extraordinariamente rápidos y, ante su asombro, sintió sólo el impacto de uno de ellos. Osamu cayó al suelo y volvió a levantarse de un salto, colocándose en guardia; tosió varias veces para acabar dedicándole a Kenshin una cruel sonrisa. La _sakabatou_ le había golpeado en el estómago y había estado seguro de que, aunque sólo lo alcanzase una vez, sería suficiente... A su alrededor la gente había roto el silencio y los jaleaban, gritando sus nombres. Los primeros gritos habían sido de ánimo a Kenshin, pero parecía que cada vez eran más los que creían en la victoria del viejo maestro.

—En este golpe volveré a cortarte en el brazo, y esta vez no tendré tanta delicadeza con tus tendones— le anunció Osamu, poniéndose en guardia. Kenshin frunció el ceño, envainando la espada. Se defendería con un battojutstu. Sabía que era el más rápido y que nadie en el _Shorin ryu_ podía superarle; ni siquiera Riju había sido capaz. De hecho, fue así como se dirimió su contienda: con un duelo de _battojutstu_ en un oscuro callejón de Kioto, la mano izquierda de Riju contra la derecha de Kenshin, la luz de la luna y el sonido de sus corazones; la promesa del _Shinsengumi_ contra el joven _hitokiri_ invencible del _Ishin Shishi_. Ahora era todo lo contrario, el ruido, el sol, el calor pegándole el gi al cuerpo... Kenshin cerró los ojos. Para el arte del batto hacen falta tres cosas... —. Un _battojutsu_, ¿eh? Tan clásico para la espada y tan poco hombre para otras cosas... como para deshonrar a Kamiya-san por tener la cama caliente. Has convertido un lugar sagrado en una casa de putas.

Kenshin sintió cómo la rabia tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Corrió hacia Osamu a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió y, desenvainando en el último instante, le golpeó con la sakabatou, con todas sus fuerzas, en el hombro izquierdo. Sintió el músculo desgarrarse bajo la fuerza de su espada, acompañado del grito de dolor de Osamu y de una sensación punzante en el brazo. Cuando cayó, con la espada sujeta en la mano izquierda, quiso usar el brazo derecho para apoyarse en el suelo, pero no le sostuvo y quedó apoyado sobre su rodilla.

—¡Ken-san! — oyó gritar a Megumi. Kenshin alzó la cabeza, jadeando y, girando la mirada, vio a Osamu tendido en el suelo, boja abajo, quejándose de dolor. Le había dislocado el hombro izquierdo, eso seguro. Quizás hasta le hubiese roto algún músculo. Se puso en pie apoyándose en la espada, sintiendo la sangre gotear hasta el suelo. Antes de caer, Osamu le había vuelto a cortar en el brazo derecho, esta vez cerca de la muñeca. Por suerte, pese a sus amenazas, no había tocado los tendones, pero había estado a punto; sangraba bastante, tal vez hubiese alcanzado alguna vena importante. No importaba, ya habían terminado y Megumi estaba allí. Osamu no podría pelear así, con el brazo izquierdo inutilizado. Quizás en una guerra habría podido hacer algo más, pero no en un duelo. No contra él, por mucho que también estuviese herido.

—Supongo que ya está— dijo en voz alta, sin emoción, sosteniendo baja la sakabatou. Osamu decía algo desde el suelo, intentando levantarse, pero era imposible. Ya había perdido.

—¡NO! ¡Padre! — Kenshin alzó la vista mientras Ume sobrepasaba la cinta y se echaba al suelo, junto a su padre— Padre, ¿me oyes? Padre, soy yo, soy Ume—. Tras comprobar que estaba vivo, miró a Kenshin con ojos fieros—. Yo terminaré por él.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Kenshin, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ume cogió su _shinai_ y lo dejó a un lado, recogiendo del suelo la katana de su padre, haciéndose también con la vaina mientras el maestro intentaba sentarse, aturdido. Dijo algo, quizás una protesta, pero Ume puso una mano sobre su espalda para calmarle y volvió a mirar a Kenshin.

—Diste tu palabra de luchar a tres golpes para saber si el _Hiten_ era más poderoso que el _Shorin_. Bien, yo también lucho en el estilo de mi padre, igual que lo hizo Riju. Yo defenderé el honor de mi familia—Kenshin estaba agachado, con la espada baja y la miraba sin saber qué decir. Era cierto, lo había prometido, pero no quería luchar contra Ume. Si hubiese sabido que existía la posibilidad de que eso pasase, nunca habría aceptado el duelo. Sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más, envainó la espada de Osamu en la vaina que ya colgaba en su _obi_. Kenshin miró hacia los hombres de Osamu, apostados alrededor; todos se habían llevado las manos a las espadas. También dirigió una mirada a Sanosuke, que parecía dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento.

_Hay demasiada gente_, se dijo, apretando los dientes. _No podemos iniciar una pelea multitudinaria_.

—Ume-dono— empezó, dando un paso hacia ella—. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Himura— replicó; se fijó en que tenía un brillo salvaje en la mirada, pero no podía descifrar su _ki_—. Quizás sea el destino que yo termine contigo lo que empezó mi hermano.

—Riju-san no tenía ningún problema personal con _sessha_— dijo, con tono suave pero firme—. Era una guerra y estábamos en bandos opuestos.

—Te equivocas— contestó ella.

Megumi apareció allí de pronto, cargada con todas sus cosas.

—Ken-san, ¿estás bien? — preguntó, echando las manos a su brazo; él no se movió—. Kami-sama, ¿no se suponía que esto era un duelo amistoso?

—Empezaremos en cinco minutos— anunció Ume, mirando a Kenshin.

—Antes curaré las heridas de Ken-san y también las de Osamu-sama— dijo Megumi, mirando a Ume con gesto duro. Ella asintió con la cabeza, agachándose de nuevo junto a su padre, ya consciente, pero desorientado. Cuando Megumi se arrodilló junto a Kenshin, él señaló con la barbilla la dirección en que se encontraban los dos miembros de la familia Osamu.

—Empezad por ellos, Megumi-dono— susurró, envainando despacio la sakabatou—. _Sessha_ cree que Osamu-sama tiene una lesión importante en el hombro.

—Osamu-sama que se espere, bastante ha hecho ya; me preocupa más tu brazo— dijo, remangándole el gi sin esperar su consentimiento. Echó agua sobre su piel ensangrentada, lavando los cortes; eran tres, uno de ellos bastante profundo que no dejaba de sangrar y que le restaba bastante movilidad. Kenshin abrió y cerró el puño varias veces, aliviado al comprobar que no había perdido fuerza—. Estate quieto, Ken-san. Voy a coserte.

—No— dijo, mirándola con seriedad.

—Claro que sí— replicó Megumi, frunciendo el ceño, con su clásico gesto de indignación—. Por lo menos el corte de la muñeca, es muy profundo y podría...

—Megumi-dono, _kudasai_— dijo Kenshin, apartando su mano con suavidad—. Si coséis a _sessha_ justo ahí, en la muñeca, _sessha_ perderá movilidad y no podrá terminar el combate.

—Pero...

Kenshin le mostró la mano con una sonrisa suave.

—La mano derecha controla la dirección. _Sessha_ no puede prescindir de ella. Tal vez podáis vendarla.

Megumi le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, pero acabó bajando la vista, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras murmuraba distintas cosas sobre las infecciones, las hemorragias y los cortes traicioneros de espada, sacando las vendas. Kenshin sólo la escuchaba como un ruido de fondo; tenía su atención puesta en Ume, que había ayudado a su padre a sentarse y le hablaba. En cuanto terminó de vendarle, Megumi fue junto a él y entre ella y uno de los hombres de los Osamu lo alejaron más allá de las cintas de delimitación, para tratarlo allí. Kenshin se puso en pie, estirando el brazo para acostumbrarse a las vendas que Megumi había apretado a conciencia, seguramente para detener el sangrado.

Ume se puso en pie y le miró a los ojos.

—Himura; no creas que me temblará la mano.

* * *

.

Misao miraba la orilla del río, oyendo de fondo los gritos que jaleaban el combate entre Himura y Osamu-sama. Aunque querría ir con sus amigos, tenía que esperar a calmarse. Tenía que recobrar la serenidad. Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que Aoshi respondió a su pregunta. Díez minutos que había esperado toda la vida y que habían terminado así, de forma tan rápida, de forma tan inesperada.

Kaoru había dicho cuatro palabras de absurda excusa y los había dejado solos tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni a manifestar una queja. Entonces le miró. Estaba... cansado, como si la vida le hubiese pasado por encima con todas sus fuerzas. También estaba serio, aunque eso no era una novedad; y guapo, pensó. Está condenadamente guapo. Se acercó a ella.

_Soy un río_, se repitió, como un mantra.

—Misao— dijo, volviendo a refugiarse en su silencio. Ella buscó en su rostro algún atisbo de algo, pero no vio nada. Era una máscara indescifrable, una barrera.

—Habéis vuelto— acertó a decir, dejando que las palabras fluyesen solas— ¿Por qué?

—No contestabas mis cartas— replicó él, ladeando la cabeza.

—No creía que fuese necesario; al fin y al cabo, en una de ellas me dijisteis claramente que vuestro viaje sólo podía terminar de dos formas y una de ellas implicaba no vernos nunca más. ¿Qué queríais que hiciese, que os escribiese contándoos mi día a día en Kioto?

Aoshi abrió los ojos, mostrando durante un instante un atisbo de sorpresa. Fue casi un espejismo, pues pronto volvió a su gélida calma.

—Esperaba que me dijeses que estaba todo bien.

—Ya, podría haberlo hecho— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, ¿para qué?

Aoshi estaba claramente desconcertado.

—¿Por qué viniste a Tokio? — preguntó, en una clara huida hacia delante. Pero Misao estaba cansada de huir.

—Para olvidarme de todo— dijo, mirando hacia el puente, donde la gente aplaudía y gritaba emocionada—. Aquí las cosas son más sencillos. Me gusta estar con Kaoru... Es la hermana mayor que nunca tuve; Megumi a veces es un poco cruel, pero también me trata bien y me encanta echarle una mano en la clínica. Yahiko y Sanosuke son divertidos y Himura... Himura es... Es como el pegamento que mantiene unidos a todos, de alguna manera, aunque él es tan tonto que ni se da cuenta. Es como... Una familia, ¿sabes? Como la que formaba con vosotros cuando era una niña.

Aoshi apartó la mirada.

—Entonces quieres quedarte aquí—. Ella sintió el corazón botarle dentro del pecho; ¿quería hacerlo? ¿Quería de verdad quedarse?—. Misao, no hay lugar para mí en Tokio.

Misao lo sabía; eran demasiados los recuerdos amargos, aunque Aoshi nunca los había compartido con ella. Allí habían muerto sus hombres; no, más que eso; allí habían muerto sus hermanos, su auténtica familia. Le gustaría cogerle de la mano y pedirle que compartiste eso, ese dolor, que también era suyo; también eran parte de su vida, todo lo que en algún momento había tenido; y, sin embargo, entre ello se levantaba una pared invisible, conformada por sus prolongados silencios. Y pese a ello, pese a todo ello... Lo veía ahí de pie y quería hacer todo a la vez; quería pegarle, quería besarle, quería declararle su amor hasta el fin de los tiempos y pedirle que se fuese y la dejase empezar de cero.

—Si me voy con vos... S-si... Si os sigo a donde sea que vayáis, ¿quién seré? ¿Quién seréis vos para mí? — preguntó de pronto, mirándole a los ojos. Le temblaban las manos, pero no quería que él se diese cuenta. Aoshi se mantenía a más de un metro de distancia, más allá del espacio que podía alcanzar si estiraba los dedos. Lejos. Demasiado lejos.

Siempre demasiado lejos.

—Serás Misao— contestó al final, casi en un murmullo—. La pequeña Misao.

—¡No quiero ser la pequeña Misao!— exclamó, frunciendo el ceño—. No puedo estar toda la vida siendo la pequeña Misao. N-no es justo.

Aoshi dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, tan sólo un par de centímetros que no redujeron significativamente el abismo que parecía abrirse entre ellos.

—Lo sé— dijo, sin mirarla—. Me gustaría que volvieras conmigo a Kioto.

—¿A Kioto? ¿Al Aoi-ya?

—Sí— contestó él, casi en un susurro.

—¿Y después, qué? —. Silencio. Otra vez silencio—. Ya habéis oído mi pregunta, Aoshi-sama— dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos. No lloraría. Ella era un río, no era una maldita charca estancada y putrefacta—. ¿Seré solo Misao, para siempre? ¿O me ofreceréis algo más?

Aoshi se acercó un poco; ahora sí podría alcanzarle. Extendió la mano y rozó la de ella, sin llegar casi a tocarla, casi como la caricia de un fantasma. Una electricidad invisible recorrió el cuerpo de Misao.

—No puedo contestar a eso ahora... Pero estoy aquí.

Ella tragó saliva, aguantando el llanto.

—N-no sé si eso es suficiente— dijo, volviéndose. No quería mirarle a la cara. Ella era un río y Aoshi quería volver a estancarla, lo veía en sus ojos. No había respondido a su pregunta, no había cumplido su promesa. _Cuando volvamos a vernos_... Volvían a verse y todo era como siempre, el tiempo volvía a detenerse. Para Misao llevaba demasiado tiempo así.

—Esta noche todavía estaré en Tokio— dijo él, alejándose despacio—. En la posada de _Oyu_, habitación veintitrés. Me gustaría... verte.

Cuando volvió a girarse, él no estaba allí. Entonces se sentó en la hierba, junto a la orilla y lloró. Lloró a solas, en silencio, sin saber qué estaba haciendo. Tal vez esa era su última oportunidad. Tal vez debería ir corriendo tras él.

Mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas vio a alguien también sentado en la hierba, también mirando hacia la orilla, también... ¿sollozando?. Era... Fujame-san. Tragó saliva. No sabía si acercarse; no era común ver a un hombre llorar y menos en público. Sin embargo ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todas sus intromisiones que no habían hecho otra cosa que lanzar a Hideki en una desesperada huida hacia delante en todo el asunto de Kaoru. Había puesto demasiado de sí misma en esa relación y sentía un poco su fracaso como el suyo propio.

Se acercó despacio, dejándole espacio para que rechazarse su presencia; sin embargo, no lo hizo. Hideki era educado hasta para ser sorprendido en un momento íntimo. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado. La luz de la tarde caía sobre el río formando una hermosa estampa, adornada por los niños que correteaban descalzos, intentando capturar pequeños pececillos. Todo parecía sencillo viéndoles jugar de aquella manera. Sin darse cuenta, Misao estaba otra vez llorando. Hideki no decía nada, pero no era necesario. Ella descubrió que había en el fracaso compartido una camaradería que ninguna victoria podía conseguir.

* * *

.

Agitó la cabeza mientras lo veía ponerse frente a Ume, ambos con las espadas envainadas. Estaban hablando, aunque desde allí no podía escucharlos. Estúpido, se dijo, agitando la cabeza. Así, viéndole de lejos y de espaldas, podría ser el niño que crió. Podría ser el adolescente rebelde que se atrevió a golpearle para demostrarle que era suficientemente fuerte como para ir a la guerra. No tenía remedio; no lo tendría nunca. Solo la muerte le arrebataría ese idealismo caduco, esa forma absurda de dejarse la piel en todo lo que hacía. Esa confianza en las personas.

La paciencia se me agotará pronto sin sake.

—No se puede ser más imbécil— dijo en voz alta, negando con la cabeza. Jun apretó su mano.

—¿Crees que ella le hará daño? — preguntó, con gesto de genuina preocupación, con los ojos clavados en su estúpido discípulo. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Jun se había encariñado con Kenshin como si de un hijo se tratase.

—Más le vale dejar de hacer el idiota y acabar el combate de una vez. Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de dejar que sea él quien defienda la imagen del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu._

Jun le miró, extrañada.

—Pero... ¿No estás preocupado? Esos hombres armados...

—Puedo poner a todos a dormir con tres movimientos— dijo Hiko, agitando la cabeza; no estaba siendo presuntuoso, sino describiendo la realidad. Saltaba a la vista que eran espadachines de tercera, probablemente alumnos de Osamu-sama de los que habían aprendido a usar la espada en tiempos de paz. El _Shorin ryu_ se había ido adaptando a las espadas de bambú y al kendo. Aunque en su origen hubiese sido una escuela de auténtico _kenjutsu_, del que enseñaba a sus discípulos a matar para no morir, poco quedaba de eso ya. Ninguno de esos hombres era un rival para él, Hiko Seijuro. Y Ume no debería serlo para su _baka deshi_, salvo que entrase en su absurdo bucle de dramatismo y autocompasión.

_Entonces ella le matará_.

Hiko sabía que el rencor podía dar a un guerrero una fuerza superior a la que correspondería por técnica y experiencia. El rencor, la rabia, el resentimiento... Eran poderosos estimulantes para la espada. También lo eran el amor y la fe, clraro, pero no era eso lo que percibía en ese instante cuando miraba a la chica. _Veo su rencor como el agua cristalina._ Kenshin no lo notaría. Estaba demasiado cegado por la culpa que sentía por haber matado a su hermano. _Estúpido_, repitió Hiko.

—Si se ponen difíciles las cosas para Kenshin, ¿le ayudarás, verdad, _anata_? — susurró Jun, cogiéndole de la mano con un suave gesto que expresó su miedo. Hiko estuvo a punto de ceder a sus deseos, como siempre, pero logró contenerse. Miró a su discípulo y después a Ume. Estaban a punto de comenzar.

—No— dijo, con voz grave—. Estas son sus guerras; o, mejor dicho, las guerras que inició _Battousai_. Le corresponde a él decidir cómo terminarlas, no a mí. Además, él es perfectamente capaz de vencer a esa chica, si mantiene sus sentimientos al margen y se limita a luchar. Si no es capaz de hacer eso, no se merece ninguna ayuda.

—P-pero...

Acarició su mano con dulzura. Jun era demasiado inocente; tenía un corazón demasiado bondadoso, el mismo defecto que su estúpido discípulo; la misma debilidad.

—Es mejor que no mires, _koishi_— susurró, fijando los ojos en Kenshin—. Tengo el presentimiento de que en este duelo sí habrá sangre.

* * *

.

_Chōshū, __14 años antes_.

.

Era invierno, uno de los inviernos más crudos que podía recordar. Tenía el rostro frío y las manos moradas,pero no le importaba. Se escondió detrás del fino árbol cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Nunca la encontraría, no allí. Sin embargo...

—¡Ríndete! —. Intentó echar a correr, pero él saltó sobre ella y cayeron los dos a la nieve, entre risas. Se lo quitó de encima de una patada e procuró de nuevo huir, pero él era más rápido. Siempre había sido más rápido. Con el palo de madera que sujetaba golpeó la mano de ella, haciendo que el suyo volase por los aires; le dio otra patada, pero él era también más fuerte. Con una sonrisa triunfante colocó la punta del palo sobre su garganta. Aquel día llevaba la hakama negra y el dogi blanco propio de su escuela; le gustaba verle así, como había sido siempre. Como había sido antes de todo.

—¡Quítate, Riju! — exclamó ella, riendo y golpeándole más fuerte; odiaba que la venciese tan fácilmente—. Me estoy congelando. ¿Te ha visto padre?

—Padre no está; me iré antes de que vuelva— dijo él, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano izquierda para ayudarla. Ume la aceptó de buen agrado y caminaron hasta el interior de la casa; sintió un escalofrío con el contraste entre el frío exterior y el cálido acogimiento de su hogar. Se cambiaron rápidamente para evitar enfermar y, mientras ella terminaba, Riju hirvió té para los dos. Después presentaron sus respetos al dojo y se sentaron en una esquina, junto a las katanas. Ume le hizo muchas preguntas, todas las que llevaba meses guardándose para sí. Cómo era la vida en Kioto; cómo eran sus compañeros; dónde dormían...

—¿Has conocido a alguna chica? — preguntó, levantando una ceja. Sabía que padre había intentado mover hilos para casarle con una chica del pueblo, una joven de una familia samurai que a los ojos de Ume era preciosa, pero Riju se había negado. "_Cuando vuelva de Kioto me casaré con quien me digáis, padre_", dijo entonces; la respuesta de su padre había sido tajante: "_No volverás de Kioto jamás, estúpido_".

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, _Mumi_— le dio un codazo como forma de manifestar su queja; ya tenía trece años, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a tratarla como si fuese una niña pequeña?

—No te creo. Tú siempre tienes tiempo para chicas— replicó, lanzándole una mirada de fingido reproche. Era cierto; antes de marcharse a Kioto con los samurai ronin que constituyeron el Shinsengumi, Riju era el chico más deseado del pueblo; rara era la noche en que no salía a cortejar a alguna muchacha y volvía de madrugada. Ume siempre quería saber sus nombres, pero él la obligaba a dormir y guardarle el secreto. Claro que su padre no era tonto, pero no parecía que le importase demasiado; para desgracia de Ume, ella no podía salir ni a la puerta sin que su familia la vigilase. El honor de una hija representa el honor de la familia, solía decir— ¿Dónde está tu espada?

Riju hizo un gesto con la barbilla señalando el lugar donde había dejado sus cosas; Ume se levantó y corrió hacia allí. Se quedó embelesada tocando las telas azules y blancas del _haori_, la _hakama_ y el _kimono_. Sabía que Riju se los había quitado para estar en casa por si se cruzaba con su padre. Su decisión de abandonar la familia para unirse al Shinsengumi había sido como un jarro de agua fría, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su tío era una cabeza visible del Ishin Shishi, aunque su padre se había negado a tomar partido por la fortaleza de su estilo de lucha. No quería que sirviese para dirimir el conflicto.

Ume tomó la vaina que albergaba la espada con un grito ahogado. La cogió entre sus manos como si temiese romperla y, tras obtener un asentimiento de su hermano, la desenvainó levemente, mirando fijamente el filo. Brillaba. Era impresionante.

—¿Ya has... has matado a alguien?

Riju se acercó a Ume y, con suavidad, le quitó la espada y la envainó de nuevo; después clavó sus ojos verdes en los de ella.

—Sí, _Mumi_.

Ume sintió un ramalazo de miedo recorrerlo la columna, desde la base de la espalda hasta la nuca.

—¿Y le has...? — empezó, sintiendo la voz rompérsele. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ruji le sostuvo la mirada; sus ojos parecían arder.

—Le tengo localizado, Mumi. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad, lo tienen bien protegido y tampoco me dejan salir solo, pero encontraré la manera; ese cerdo no se escapará.

Agarró el _gi_ de su hermano con tanta fuerza que él, sorprendido, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Por favor, nii-chan— susurró, con la voz ahogada—. Por favor, déjale.

—_Mumi_, la decisión está tomada— replicó.

—_Nii-chan_... No puedes hacerme esto, por favor...

—No voy a permitir que padre te case con un asesino del_ Ishin Shishi_— dijo, apretando los dientes. Ume apretó el agarre sobre su gi, dejando caer su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él.

—Te lo suplico, nii-chan. Él no es malo... Tal vez si pudieses hablar con él... Sé que es bueno...

—¿Bueno? ¡He visto cómo mataba a mis compañeros! ¡Los mata de tres en tres sin inmutarse! Es frío, es calculador. No tiene sentimientos. Lo mejor que puede pasarte es que muera y yo me voy a encargar de eso.

Ume empezó a llorar, aferrándose ahora a la pierna derecha de su hakama.

—Por favor, no lo hagas... L-le... L-le quiero...

Riju se agachó junto a ella, cogiéndola de la cara. Volvía a tener su gesto de siempre, dulce, tranquilo. Le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los dedos, dedicándole una sonrisa suave.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso lo haré. Te protegeré, Mumi. Aunque jamás me lo perdones.

Ume se había librado de sus manos, empujándole con rabia.

—¡Si le matas no te lo perdonaré jamás! ¡Te odiaré por siempre!

Riju se había puesto en pie, alisándose el gi y recogiendo sus cosas.

—Puedo vivir con tu odio, pero si te pasase algo... Eres lo que más me importa, _Mumi_. Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme.

Ume lloraba, apretando los puños. Cuando su hermano salió del dojo miró hacia atrás y vio su coleta castaña bailando en su espalda. No se despidió.

La siguiente vez que lo tuvo delante, Riju estaba muerto.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todas, esta vez he contestado las review al pie del capítulo, para evitar spoilers. Muchas gracias a todas, tanto las que dejáis comentarios como las que leéis en el anonimato. De verdad, gracias :-)

.

.

.

**Capítulo 24.**

.

.

.

No soplaba una mísera brisa; el calor era terrible. Kenshin intentaba concentrarse en la postura de Ume, en sus manos, en sus pies y, sobre todo, en su _ki._ Una de las fortalezas del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_ era precisamente que permitía a quien lo dominaba leer con facilidad las emociones del contrincante, pudiendo así anticiparse a sus acciones. Sin embargo, catorce años atrás no supo hacerlo con Riju, aunque entonces era más joven, casi un niño. No había aprendido suficiente de la vida, aunque todos le considerasen un maestro del _batto _y le dieran ese apodo maldito del que jamás se desharía: _Battousai_. Él no había sido maestro de nada; si acaso, en tropezar con todas las piedras, una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no leer las emociones de Riju tampoco fue determinante en aquel momento. Todo se había reducido a un duelo de _battojutsu_: se resolvería por velocidad y técnica y él llevaba semanas practicando en la soledad de su habitación el _batto_ ligeramente modificado para bloquear un corte de un zurdo. Ahora, catorce años después, le parecía que el _ki_ de Ume se confundía con el de su hermano. De alguna manera los sentía fundirse, pero el resultado no parecía natural. Había algo que estaba mal, pero, ¿qué era? ¿Sería él? ¿Serían sus sentidos? Tenía que vaciar la mente o podría confundirse. Ya no se trataba solo del examen de Kaoru.

No podía herir a Ume. Y no sabía qué esperar de ella.

De pronto, atacó. _Es rápida_, acertó a pensar, bloqueándola con la vaina de la espada y usando su velocidad para apartarse. _Más rápida que su padre_. Casi antes de terminar de girarse, la tenía de nuevo encima; era evidente que había entrenado no sólo en kendo, sino también en el viejo _kenjutsu_ de su escuela. Usó dos técnicas del _Shorin ryu_ seguidas, encadenándolas de una forma que Kenshin no había visto nunca antes. Tendría que haber desenvainado, pero no lo hizo. No quería hacerlo. Sintió el corte, otra vez en el mismo brazo, pero mantuvo la posición y la golpeó con el extremo de la vaina en el muslo, haciendo que doblase la pierna. Cuando iba a caer, rodó por el suelo e intentó lanzarle una estocada al pie, pero Kenshin saltó.

—¡_Ryutsuisen_! — oyó gritar a Yahiko; sin embargo, no ejecutó la técnica, aunque las condiciones eran óptimas; cayó y rodó hacia un lado, apartándose de ella. Oía los gritos de la gente como si fuese el rugido de una gigantesca ola. No miró el brazo; a esas alturas, mientras sirviese para empuñar la espada, le daba igual la gravedad de la herida.

Ume se puso en pie, con el rostro rojo. Le apuntó con la espada, a unos dos metros de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Himura? — preguntó, casi gritando—. ¡Podías haber atacado!

—Pactamos que no habría golpes en zonas vitales— replicó Kenshin, apretando otra vez el brazo contra el gi; el _Ryutsuisen_ era un golpe directo en la cabeza, desde arriba y con una gran potencia—. No incumpliré mi palabra.

—Yo no he hecho ningún pacto, te lo advierto— dijo ella, apretando los dientes. Kenshin asintió, lo que pareció indignarla más, adoptando el mismo gesto orgulloso que le había visto de niña, cuando se conocieron—. ¿No tienes miedo a morir? ¿O es que crees que no estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

Cogió aire.

No era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta.

Recordó entonces cuando volvieron a verse, terminada la guerra. Fue en Aizu; él acababa de llegar de Kioto un par de días antes y estaba bebiendo sake en una posada llena de hombres que jugaban a los dados y llenaban todo de ruido; necesitaba ruido, ruido exterior que le librase del infinito silencio que le crecía por dentro. En aquellos días no dormía más de dos horas por noche y se despertaba sin aire, con las manos agarrotadas sujetando una espada invisible, rodeado de un inmenso a olor a cerezo que se le metía por todos los poros de la piel, hasta hacerle vomitar; la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. El sake sabía de nuevo a sangre, pero se había resignado a que ese sería su sabor para siempre. Entonces apareció ella. Sin saludarle, sin decir una sola palabra, se sentó en frente. La mayoría de los hombres del local guardaron silencio al instante en que entró y la miraron con descaro, como si ella no pudiese verlos. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la tuvo delante, en el funeral de su hermano. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes, enormes y despiertos y el cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, recogido en una coleta. Sin embargo, parecía mayor. Había crecido, aunque seguía siendo una niña. Se volvió hacia los hombres que la miraban y, frunciendo el ceño, exclamó, haciéndose oír en todo el lugar:

—Tal vez haya llegado la nueva Era, pero los hombres siguen siendo igual de lamentables que en la anterior. Malditos babosos que en vuestra vida habéis tocado a una mujer— gruñó, entre dientes. Varios de ellos hicieron el amago de levantarse, pero Kenshin soltó la taza de sake y levantó la vista. Fue suficiente un atisbo de su cicatriz para que todos se sentasen de nuevo y poco a poco reanudasen el ruido. Ume le miró con un sonrisa de medio lado, la misma de cuando era pequeña—. Me ha costado encontrarte— dijo, en forma de saludo, como si se hubiesen visto el día anterior. Kenshin miró el interior de su taza de sake—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Me alegro de que estéis bien— contestó, casi en un susurro. Ella había fruncido el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Me tratas de usted? ¿Qué pasa, que te has convertido en un samurai después de la guerra?

Kenshin levantó la mirada. Aunque el ruido en el local se había reanudado, sentía las miradas sobre ellos. Si había querido pasar desapercibido, estaba claro que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Para qué me buscas? — preguntó finalmente, con voz hosca, volviendo a tutearla. Era sencillo tratar de usted a todo el mundo para mantenerlos al margen y que no se acercasen, pero no con ella. No con las personas que conocía de _antes_.

—¿Tienes habitación en esta posada? Me gustaría hablar contigo en un sitio menos concurrido.

Kenshin había aceptado, sin pararse a pensar. Si en algún momento creyó que Ume pudiese matarle, lo había olvidado. En cualquier caso, en aquella época morir no era algo que le importase especialmente; quizás hasta le habría causado alivio. El único motivo por el que seguía adelante era por su promesa, una promesa que por fin tenía forma física, colgada en su _obi_: su _sakabatou_. Aún no tenía claro cómo podría usarla ni si sería capaz de darle un destino decente, pero el solo hecho de no llevar una katana suponía un alivio.

Subió las escaleras delante, con ella siguiéndole. Notaba su _ki_ impaciente. Un espíritu fuerte, como el de su hermano. Abrió la puerta de _shoji_ y entraron. Se acercó a coger un cojín del suelo para ella, pero en cuanto se agachó, oyó el acero desenvainarse y la sintió contra su espalda. Podía haberse apartado, podía haberla golpeado, era más rápido; pero le dio igual. Si ella quería tomarse su vida, suya era. Sintió la hoja fría de acero contra el cuello y esperó.

Ume respiraba tras él. La mano le temblaba.

—No os sentiréis mejor después— susurró, tan bajo que tal vez ella ni le hubiese oído; sin embargo, sí lo hizo y apretó un poco más el filo contra el garganta. No sentía ningún apego a su vida, pero conocía el peso de arrebatar la de otro; Ume era buena. No quería que ella también soportase ese peso, aunque no pensaba hacer ningún esfuerzo por convencerla. Estaba cansado.

—¿No tienes miedo a morir? ¿O es que crees que no estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?— preguntó ella, también en un susurro. Kenshin no contestó y Ume le soltó, alejándose solo un paso. Cuando se volvió, ella tenía los ojos perdidos y miraba el _tanto_ que sujetaba. Negando con la cabeza, lo guardó en su _obi_, escondido. Levantó la cabeza y le miró—. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero... eres tú. Eres...

Kenshin la miró. Vio en su rostro los mismos rasgos que en el de Riju.

—_Sumimasen_— dijo. Ume agitó la cabeza, suspirando.

—Se supone que debemos olvidarlo todo, ¿no es cierto? La guerra ha terminado.

_Olvidarlo todo_, pensó él, desconcertado. ¿Cómo iban a olvidarlo todo? ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido semejante idiotez?

—Ha llegado la nueva Era— contestó Kenshin, sintiendo las palabras salir de su boca como si fuese otro el que las pronunciase. Había peleado tanto por ello, había dejado tanto de sí... Y ahora parecía todo tan ajeno, tan extraño a él.

—"Pronto llegará", decía mi tío cada vez que venía al pueblo. "Muy pronto, Ume, solo tienes que tener confianza". También decía que cuando todo acabase, Riju sería indultado. Decía que él se encargaría. Ahora ninguno de los dos la verá.

Kenshin sabía que Osamu Tai, el tío de Ume, había muerto en los estertores del _Bakumatsu_, en una emboscada.

—Pero tú sí— recordó haberle dicho, mirándola a los ojos—. Sé que Osamu-sama te mantuvo lejos todo el conflicto. No te has manchado las manos de sangre y eso es bueno. Podrás empezar de cero.

Ume agitó la cabeza.

—Ninguno de nosotros podremos empezar ya de cero, Himura. Aunque no haya matado a nadie, la sangre también me ha salpicado— dijo, soltando aire despacio. Era cierto.

—Ha salpicado a todos, Ume, hasta al último habitante de Japón, pero... No es lo mismo. Tu alma todavía es tuya.

—¿Y la tuya? — preguntó ella. Kenshin no tenía muy claro qué pensaba al respecto.

—Hace mucho que dejó de preocuparme— dijo al final.

—Pero sigues llevando espada— replicó entonces Ume, señalando el arma con la barbilla. Kenshin llevó su mano izquierda a la _tsuka, _pasando los dedos por ella con suavidad, como si fuese un tesoro. De alguna manera, lo era.

—Es una _sakabatou_— dijo, aún poco acostumbrado a la palabra—. No puedo matar con ella. Es mi promesa.

—Yo también prometí no matar— murmuró Ume—. Se lo prometí a mi padre y también a mi hermano. Aunque a veces... A veces creo que... Es una promesa absurda. No siempre se puede decidir.

—Sí se puede— dijo él, mirándola con firmeza—. Se puede, Ume. Yo viviré así.

Ella, con la misma rapidez con la que unos minutos antes había estado a punto de cortarle el cuello, extendió la mano y agarró la de Kenshin, haciéndole sobresaltarse. Se quedó paralizado. No había dejado que nadie le pusiese una mano encima desde la muerte de Tomoe; era la primera vez desde entonces que sentía el tacto de otro ser humano. Habían pasado tres años.

—No he venido a quitarte la vida. He venido por otra promesa. L-la... La promesa que mi padre hizo con tu _shishou_. He venido a cumplirla. A que ambos la cumplamos.

Kenshin había tardado unos segundos en reaccionar; no podía recordar otra promesa que la que simbolizaba su _sakabatou_. ¿Es que había prometido otra cosa en algún otro momento? Era como si todo comenzase y acabase en su espada de filo invertido. Sin embargo, de pronto, recordó. Parecía que hubiese sucedido en otra vida. Entonces agachó la mirada, ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo.

—No puedo— contestó en un susurro.

—¿No... puedes? — había preguntado ella, apretando su mano.

—No— dijo, con mayor firmeza, soltándose con todo el tacto que fue capaz de reunir. Ume se había quedado así, frente a él, durante mucho tiempo; ninguno de los dos se movía.

—Te he buscado desde el día del funeral de mi hermano— soltó ella al final, con la voz quebrada. Kenshin mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo—. Me fui de mi casa con trece años solo para encontrarte antes de que te matasen, ¿lo entiendes? Cuando por fin supe dónde estabas, me enteré... Me enteré de que te habías casado, o algo así. Pero después... Después supe que ella...

—No volveré a casarme ni nada parecido— sentenció él, mirándola a los ojos. Ume compuso un gesto de dolor—. Nunca.

—Bien, no importa. No tenemos que casarnos— dijo, tomando aire. Entonces solo era una niña, tendría apenas dieciséis años. Se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole del gi e intentó besarle, pero Kenshin apartó la cara—. No tienes porqué casarte conmigo, no me importa. Podemos... Podemos vivir sin estar... Puedo simplemente ser tu mujer.

Introdujo la mano derecha bajo su hakama, acariciándole, pero él la agarró con firmeza y la apartó.

—Ya tengo mujer, Ume— le cortó, sin ser consciente casi de sus propias palabras.

—Está muerta, Himura— susurró ella en su oído.

—Sé que está muerta, pero es mi mujer— le había dicho—. Siempre será así.

Ume le soltó, separándose de golpe, mientras asentía con la cabeza, nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos.

—No, no siempre será así— dijo—. El tiempo pasará, volverás a enamorarte; pero ¿sabes? Yo nunca recuperaré a mi hermano.

Once años después, la tenía delante; sus ojos parecían arder, aunque de una forma que inspiraba tristeza. De pronto vio en ella la misma niña sin miedo que le puso un cuchillo en el cuello en aquella posada perdida del mundo, para después declararse. Respiró despacio. Ni siquiera dejando que ganase podría compensar todo el daño que le había hecho.

Ella atacó de nuevo y no pudo reaccionar. Sintió el corte afilado de la espada en la cadera derecha y cayó al suelo, soltando la _sakabatou_. Veía todo plagado de luces, como si las luciérnagas del río le rodeasen. Luciérnagas... de verano. Tal vez podría pedir un deseo.

_Deseo..._

_Deseo..._

—...¡en zonas vitales!

La voz de Megumi le hizo abrir los ojos, aunque no era ella la que estaba allí, agachada junto a él, con cara de terror. Miró los ojos azules, los mismos que una vez le habían devuelto las ganas de vivir.

_Kaoru-dono._

—Si hubiese querido matarle ya estaría muerto— oyó decir a Ume. La vio detrás de Kaoru, discutiendo de pie frente a Megumi. Miró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y la espada todavía en la mano, manchada con su sangre—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Himura? ¿Por qué no te has movido?

Kenshin cogió aire y lo soltó despacio. Las luces empezaban a disminuir. Se llevó la mano izquierda al lugar del corte y sintió el dolor, el calor y el olor inconfundible de la sangre. Se sentó, incorporándose levemente.

—Apártate— dijo Megumi, empujando a Ume a un lado, sin que la espada que sujetaba pareciese infundirle ningún miedo. Kenshin la miraba, inmóvil, como si sus sentidos de pronto no le respondiesen—. Tú también, Kaoru.

—P-pero...

—Kaoru, te he dicho que te apartes— repitió, con un tono duro. Kaoru se levantó, alejándose un poco. Estaba pálida. _Le asusta la sangre_, pensó él—. ¿Puedes oírme, Ken-san? Voy a ver tus heridas.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza. Megumi le hizo girar un poco para tener a su alcance la apertura lateral derecha de la _hakama_; sin decirle nada, desanudó su _obi_ y bajó la tela hasta ver la herida, que atravesaba la cadera desde hacia su ingle. Kenshin sabía que un corte un poco más abajo, a la altura de la arteria, le habría podido costar la vida. Sangraba bastante, pero no parecía mortal. Puso la mano derecha sobre la herida, intentando cortar la hemorragia, pero Megumi se la apartó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te voy a coser, me da igual lo que digas. Y si intentas protestar, te coseré también la boca.

—Megumi-dono, _kudasai_— dijo él, si poder evitar su sorpresa; Megumi no solía hablarle con tanta crudeza, sino más bien al contrario—. Con una venda será suficiente.

—¿Una ven...? Por _Kami_, mira la de la muñeca. Está llena de sangre. ¡Una venda no siempre es suficiente!

Kenshin miró su muñeca; era cierto, la herida había vuelto a abrirse. La verdad, tenía un aspecto lamentable. Su _shishou_ no debía estar nada contento con la imagen que estaba dando del _Hiten_ _Mitsurugi ryu._

—Seguro que tenéis otra para prestarle a _sessha_— contestó, con voz suave. Megumi le echó agua sobre la herida para limpiarla y apretó contra ella una gasa, que al momento comenzó a colorearse de carmín.

—No, no tengo más. He tenido que ponerle muchas a Osamu-sama— replicó, molesta. Kenshin giró la vista hacia donde se encontraba el maestro. Seguía en el suelo, ahora sentado, rodeado por varios hombres. Ume estaba también junto a él. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido. Estaba seguro de que le había destrozado el hombro—. Tal vez pueda servir un lazo de...

Kenshin metió la mano izquierda en el _gi_ y sacó dos lazos, uno rojo y otro índigo. Megumi le miró con extrañeza, cogiendo ambos.

—Espera.

Kaoru se agachó junto a ellos.

—¡Ya está bien, Kaoru! — exclamó Megumi, cogiéndola del brazo y poniéndose ambas de pie—. Tengo que ocuparme de Ken-san y no puedo si...

—Megumi-dono, no pasa nada— dijo él. Megumi soltó a Kaoru, aunque sin demasiada convicción y las dos volvieron a agacharse junto a él. Kaoru le quitó a Megumi el lazo índigo y le dejó el rojo.

—Usa ese— dijo. Kenshin la miró al tiempo que ella le miraba, sintiendo cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Ese lazo es demasiado corto para vendar la cadera— replicó Megumi—. Te quitaré la venda del brazo, que no te está sirviendo para nada, y pondremos ahí el lazo.

Megumi empezó a quitar la venda, manteniéndose los tres en silencio.

—¿Me dejas...? — preguntó Kaoru, después de observarla durante unos segundos. Ella le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, pero finalmente aflojó el gesto.

—¿Te marearás? — dijo, levantando una ceja. Ella estaba pálida, pero parecía dispuesta.

—Estaré bien.

Megumi se levantó y los dejó solos, acercándose a comprobar el estado de Osamu-sama. Kaoru siguió con el trabajo de retirar la venda del brazo con suavidad, sin decir nada. Kenshin la observaba, contando las pecas de su nariz. Pocas veces la había tenido tan cerca; su olor le llegaba por encima del olor de la sangre, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—Tienes que abandonar— dijo ella, sin mirarle, mientras comenzaba a colocar la venda alrededor de su cintura. Kenshin la miró; no debía ponerse así, sino que tendría que pasar la venda bajo su pierna, por su ingle, hasta volver a su cadera, para cortar así la hemorragia, pero no dijo nada. Como lo hiciese, estaría bien para él—. Lo digo de verdad, Kenshin. Retírate ya de este estúpido combate. Tengo... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Ya queda poco— contestó él, apretando la venda sobre la herida para cortar la hemorragia mientras ella comenzaba a realizar el nudo final. Kaoru agitó la cabeza, poco conforme. Conocía bien ese gesto. Se fijó en un lunar que tenía cerca de la raíz del pelo. Nunca antes se lo había visto.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan cabezota?— replicó Kaoru, alzando la vista y mirándole a los ojos—. No me importa el maldito examen, ¿entiendes? Déjalo y... y vuelve a casa, conmigo—. Kenshin sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco—. Puedes... Puedes hacer cien litros de _matcha_ y beberlo sentado en la _engawa_. Podemos ver las estrellas. Podemos hablar.

Ella cogió el lazo rojo y empezó a colocarlo en la muñeca, allí donde había estado antes la venda.

—¿Sin _bokken_? — preguntó él. Kaoru le miró intentando descifrar si bromeaba, para finalmente sonreir, dirigiendo la mirada al morado de su mejilla; por un momento el dolor de las heridas de Kenshin desapareció.

—Sin _bokken_— contestó ella—. Sólo tú y yo.

Él puso suavemente su mano sobre la de ella.

—Acabaré ahora mismo— dijo. Kaoru, poco convencida, asintió. Se miraron por un instante, o quizás por varios minutos. No lo podría explicar, pero en ese momento le pareció verlo todo. Sintió su _ki_ como nunca antes, como un auténtico volcán en erupción.—Ardes— le dijo, genuinamente sorprendido. Kaoru le había dicho que se casaría con Hideki; sabía que le había regalado su primer beso y también había querido que fuese Hideki quien se despertase con ella en sus brazos. Sin embargo no lo sentía así. Sentía que su _ki_ ardía cuando se acercaba a ella. Pero ¿era posible?

¿_Me estaré equivocando_?

Kaoru se puso en pie, mirándole. La voz de Ume le sacó de su hechizo y le devolvió al lugar donde se encontraban.

—¿Has acabado ya, Himura? Queda un golpe y llevo media hora esperando—. Él asintió, más sereno, mientras se colocaba el _gi_ dentro de la _hakama_ y se abrochaba el _obi_; Ume desvió la vista hacia Kaoru, que ya se había apartado y estaba junto a los demás, en la barandilla del puente; sin dejar de mirarla, le tendió a Kenshin la _sakabatou_ envainada. Él la cogió—. Al final tenía razón, ¿verdad? Con el tiempo volviste a enamorarte. ¿No te parece injusto? Tú vuelves a amar y Riju, sin embargo, hace mucho que se convirtió en un recuerdo.

—Sí, me parece injusto— dijo, sintiéndolo de corazón—. Pero seguir tampoco es fácil.

Ume no dijo nada más y sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza, como un gigantesco eco; _¿no te parece injusto? _

_¿No te parece... injusto? _

Ese pensamiento había colonizado su mente durante muchos años. Era injusto que viviese. Era injusto que tantas buenas personas hubiesen caído durante la guerra; personas inocentes, niños que no habían llegado ni a caminar. Padres, como el de Kaoru. Jóvenes llenos de vida. Akira, Riju... Tomoe. Todos muertos y él, que tanto sufrimiento había causado, vivo. Los dioses debían tener un sentido del humor bien negro. Era injusto... Pero era así. Morir habría sido fácil. Sin embargo, su promesa le ataba a la vida, intentando purgar así todo el mal causado. Eso sí le parecía justo; más justo que un final rápido.

Kenshin dio varios pasos hacia atrás, colocándose despacio en posición de _battojutsu_; la cadera le tiraba, la muñeca le sangraba, pero lo ignoró. Ignoró todo dolor, toda sensación y se concentró. _Para el arte del batto hacen falta tres cosas..._

_Vuelve a casa... conmigo._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Y ya está? — preguntó, sorprendida— ¿No te dijo nada más?

—No— contestó él, con la vista fija en el río—. Pero creo que no es necesario. Lo sabes tan bien como yo... Todos lo saben, de hecho. Debe ser algo que se ve a leguas.

La tarde empezaba a caer y la luz dejaba una imagen especialmente hermosa; Misao pensó en Aoshi. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría ya en la posada? ¿Estaría... pensando en ella? ¿Para qué querría verla?

_La pequeña Misao_.

—Lo siento, Hideki. Me siento responsable de esta situación... No debí entrometerme.

Él negó con la cabeza; estaba abatido. Sintió el impulso de abrazarle, pero se contuvo. No solía salir bien eso de hacer lo primero que le pasaba con la cabeza, ya lo comprobó en distintas ocasiones.

—No es culpa tuya, Misao. Yo siempre lo supe, pero no quise verlo. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que, tal vez, si hubiese sido más valiente, o más atrevido... Si hubiese dado algún paso más... Si anoche...

Se detuvo en seco, mirándole.

—No. No pienses eso, te aseguro que no es un problema de valentía— dijo, tajante; era cierto, pues Kaoru al final había elegido a Himura, que para dar medio paso necesitaba pensárselo siete meses—.Tú no has podido hacerlo mejor, Hideki. Simplemente... Kaoru no puede evitarlo. Es superior a ella, es como... No puede romper con él aunque lo intente, pero estoy segura de que nunca quiso dañarte.

_Es como... una adicción_.

—Lo sé— respondió él, cogiendo aire—. Ojalá pudiese simplemente odiarla. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo a partir de ahora.

—Tendrás que alejarte— dijo, convencida—. Poner distancia por medio, al menos durante un tiempo. Si te quedas aquí te volverás loco.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya lo he pensado. Tal vez vuelva a Kioto. Puedo dejar la escuela a cargo de alguno de mis alumnos, o incluso cerrar el _dojo_ temporalmente. Kaoru podría dar clase a mis estudiantes.

Misao lo miró, sorprendida; le parecía increíble que no le guardase rencor. _Hideki es un corazón noble_, pensó. _Kaoru está dejando ir a un buen hombre_... Aunque, por otro lado, Himura también lo era.

—Sería una buena idea.

—¿Y tú, Misao? ¿Volverás a Kioto también, con tu familia? —. Misao miró hacia el río. El agua fluía con suavidad y su sonido era una melodía improvisada, hermosa. Había vida en él; no era una charca muerta y putrefacta.

—Aún no lo sé— dijo, fijándose en un pececillo que nadaba muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, casi bajo el puente. Miró arriba; el combate aún seguía y la gente gritaba y aplaudía. Debía estar siendo muy reñido. _Himura ganará. Nadie puede vencerle_. Se fijó de nuevo en el pez; era libre. Sin pensarlo, se descalzó y se metió en el río hasta la rodilla, agachado la mano e introduciéndolas en el agua para intentar tocarlo—Supongo que lo decidiré esta noche.

Cerró el puño en torno al pez, pero escapó entre sus dedos, escurridizo. Suspiró. Iba a salir del agua, cuando su pie chocó con algo, un objeto duro, oscuro. Frunció el ceño y metió de nuevo el brazo hasta tocarlo. Lo sacó y lo observó, con ojos muy abiertos. Hideki y ella intercambiaron una mirada de estupefacción y él, al mismo tiempo, elevó la vista hacia el cielo; no, no miraba el cielo: miraba el puente, donde se libraba el combate.

Misao sujetó la vaina y sacó lentamente la espada.

_Es... La sakabatou_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Acabemos esto, Ume-dono— dijo, mirándola a través del flequillo que le cubría los ojos. Ume agitó la cabeza y se colocó en la misma posición que él, en posición de _battojutsu_, pero antes movió la vaina de la espada a la cadera derecha, de la misma forma... De la misma forma en que la llevaría un zurdo. De la misma forma en que la llevaba Riju. Kenshin frunció el ceño.—¿Qué hacéis? — dijo, bajando el brazo, desconcentrado—. No sois zurda. Así no podréis...

—Yo no soy zurda y tú no eres inocente, Himura— le cortó, agachándose un poco y cerrando los ojos—. No importa que ya no mates. Tu promesa es egoísta, porque solo busca tu propia redención. Yo prometí matar y nunca lo hice. Tu prometiste matar cuando te convino prometerlo. Los dioses no olvidan. No borrará las vidas que te llevaste; la vida de Riju— añadió en un susurro. Kenshin la miró sin entender.

—No pretendo borrar nada— dijo, mirándola sin recuperar la posición de _batto_. Se fijó en la postura del cuerpo de Ume. No era la primera vez que ejecutaba un _battojutsu_ del revés, aunque estaba seguro de que sí lo era en un combate real—. Nadie puede escapar de su pasado, pero prometí que...

—Pues prepárate para afrontar el tuyo— le cortó Ume, con voz dura, sin abrir los ojos. Kenshin cogió aire y adoptó la misma posición. Estaba tranquilo, aunque era una serenidad dolorosa. Sabía que ganaría sin necesidad siquiera de usar el _amakakeru ryu no hirameki_; en cualquier caso, nunca lo habría usado contra Ume. Era una técnica demasiado poderosa y podría causarle daños graves. En todo caso, la única persona que le había vencido en un duelo de _battojutsu_, además de su _shishou_, era Sojiro. Nadie antes ni después había logrado superar la velocidad de _batto_ del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_; su propia velocidad. Estiró los dedos de la mano derecha. Le dolía, pero no importaba. Iba a terminar rápido.

_Vuelve a casa... conmigo_.

Sintió el _ki_ de Ume y supo que era el momento; en _battojutsu_ no existe espacio para la duda. En ese instante se encuentra la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Avanzó con toda su velocidad, no podía tener miedo. Oyó una voz familiar gritar su nombre. Una centésima de segundo. La espada se deslizó por la vaina, más veloz que nunca.

_Más veloz..._

_Demasiado veloz._

Cuando se dio cuenta, era tarde. Sintió el filo cortando la carne y la sangre de Ume salpicarle la cara.

Aterrizó sobre una rodilla, apoyando el brazo derecho. No le sostuvo y quedó boca abajo, soltando la espada. Ella estaba a su lado. No sabía si estaba herido, pero sentía mucho dolor. Dolor en el brazo, dolor en la mano. Otro dolor, más oscuro, más profundo. ¿Era real? El olor de la sangre lo llenaba todo.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Ume. Sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas.

—N-no le d-diste una última p-palabra... N-no le d-dejaste d-despedirse— susurró mientras el carmín comenzaba a extenderse bajo ella—. _Sumimasen_. Ojala... P-pudiese tan solo... Odiarte...

Kenshin se arrastró como pudo hasta cogerla de la mano; la agarró fuerte, intentando retenerla. Quiso decir su nombre, pero no salió ninguna palabra de su garganta. No podía respirar.

Cerró los ojos. Luciérnagas.

—¡Kenshin! — sintió la voz de Kaoru lejos, como cuando se alejó de ella. Lejos, como cuando caminó hacia Kioto dejándola atrás, fingiendo que no la oía llorar a su espalda—. ¡Kenshin, mírame! ¡Mírame, abre los ojos!

_Kaoru-dono_, quiso decir. _Sumimasen._

Otra voz le contestó; una voz fría y suave, como una caricia en la oscuridad. Juraría que olía a cerezo.

_Tú haces... que llueva sangre_.

* * *

.

.

Fue tan solo un instante, la centésima parte de un segundo, quizás, pero para Kaoru el tiempo se había parado ante sus ojos. Como si de un sueño se tratase, Kenshin agachó levemente su cuerpo y llevó la mano derecha delante de la _tsuka_, adoptando la posición de _battojutsu_, la misma en la que se encontraba Ume. Fue tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se movieron los dos al mismo tiempo, en el instante en que la voz de Misao gritaba _Himura_. Entonces oyó las espadas desenvainarse y el sonido del acero contra la carne. Y la sangre. Kaoru no sabía que podía sangrarse tanto; nunca había visto algo... así. Kenshin cayó al suelo, intentando aterrizar sobre su rodillla, pero se desplomó. Y a su lado, Ume.

_Está... muerta._

Oyó de nuevo la voz de Misao, lejos. Kaoru corrió hacia el centro, rebasando las cintas, agachándose junto a Kenshin. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Nadie movía un músculo; nadie, excepto ella y Osamu-sama, que repetía el nombre de su hija, en un bucle interminable. Kaoru tocó a Kenshin. Él agarraba la mano de Ume, pero no estaba consciente; tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara llena de sangre. ¿Era suya? Buscó nuevas heridas y encontró otra en el brazo derecho, la que Ume le acababa de hacer al cruzarse las espadas. Había demasiada sangre. Sangre por todas partes; no podía saber si era de él o de ella; empezó a sollozar, nerviosa. Le palmeó la cara, diciendo su nombre, pidiéndole que abriese los ojos y la mirase. Él no respondía. No lo entendía. La herida era grave, pero él era fuerte. Había tenido heridas peores. Él era invencible.

Megumi llegó corriendo y se agachó junto a ellos con el rostro desencajado, pero antes de poder decir nada, una mano la levantó, agarrándola del lazo del kimono y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

—Mi hija— dijo Osamu-sama. Se había arrancado el cabestrillo y sujetaba a Megumi con fuerza—. Ayuda a mi hija.

—Osamu-sama— empezó Megumi, respirando entrecortadamente, asustada—. Ella no...

—¡AYÚDALA! —. Empujó a Megumi sobre Ume al tiempo que se agachaba y, con su mano sana, cogía su espada del suelo; la espada que su hija había empuñando por él. Miró a Kaoru, pero sus ojos no se detuvieron en ella—. Apártate.

—No— susurró Kaoru, entendiendo lo que iba a suceder—. No.

Tanteó el suelo con dedos temblorosos hasta encontrar la espada que Kenshin había desenvainado. Una auténtica katana, con la sangre de Ume en el filo. La asió por la _tsuka_, acercándola a sí. Osamu-sama compuso un gesto de dolor mientras sujetaba su espada con ambas manos; tenía el hombro destrozado, pero aparecía no importarle. Kaoru se colocó justo delante de Kenshin, frente a Osamu.

—Apártate, niña— repitió el hombre, con voz ronca. Kaoru sabía que no habría un tercer aviso.

—¡Kaoru! — gritó Misao. Se volvió hacia ella—. ¡Cógelo!

Misao le lanzó una espada envainada. Una espada... Kaoru la cogió al vuelo con su mano derecha y reconoció la vaina oscura; la misma que él llevaba todavía en el _obi_. Y en ella...

La _sakabatou_ de Kenshin. ¿Por qué no la tenía él?

En un instante comprendió. Ume... Ume había cambiado las espadas después de herirle la última vez. Ella sabía que él haría un _battojutsu_. Lo sabía porque le conocía, conocía su forma de pensar, su forma de pelear. Sabía que cuando se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía sería demasiado tarde. Sintió el pecho encogérsele de dolor. Kenshin... Había vuelto a matar. Soltó aire despacio, mirando a Osamu. La tristeza que sentía pronto se convirtió en rabia. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan mezquina? ¿Cómo se podía hacer algo así? ¿Ella, que decía haberle querido? El rostro de Osamu mostraba que no tenía ni idea de los planes de su hija. No lo sabía, jamás lo habría permitido y ahora iba a matar a Kenshin. Dejó caer la katana y, poniéndose de pie, desenvainó la _sakabatou_ y la blandió con ambas manos, sin importarle el dolor del brazo roto.

A su alrededor los hombres de Osamu se habían empezado a mover, cerrando el círculo. Todo era silencio, como si cientos de personas hubiesen contenido el aire al mismo tiempo.

¿_Podré contenerle_?

¿_Podré proteger a Kenshin_?

Él la había protegido tantas veces... No podía fallar. Osamu atacó, fuera de sí. Su _ki_ era como un gigantesco agujero negro devorándolo todo. Kaoru frenó el golpe con el lado romo de la _sakabatou_; era extraño, era difícil... Tenía que pensar al revés; bloquear con la parte de la hoja donde normalmente estaría el filo. Acordarse de no girar la espada; si se equivocaba y realizaba un movimiento con el lado equivocado, podría cortarle; podría cortarse. Pero tampoco era suficiente con deslizar la hoja, pues no tenía filo donde debía tenerlo. Y ella no era tan fuerte como para dejar inconsciente a un hombre solo con un golpe.

Se valió entonces de una combinación entre el bloqueo de los golpes con la _sakabatou_ y el ataque con golpes de _jiujitsu_. El _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_ es un estilo que protege la vida y, en ocasiones, la vida no puede protegerse de forma óptima sólo con la espada. Por eso conocía otras artes marciales, no profundamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para luchar. Osamu seguía completamente enajenado. Sus ataques no se dirigían directamente a ella, sino que buscaban librarla, como si fuese un obstáculo molesto, para caer sobre Kenshin, que seguía en la misma postura, en el suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Sanosuke, Yahiko y Misao intentaban acudir en su ayuda, pero los hombres de Osamu se lo impidieron, desenvainando. La gente comenzó a gritar y a intentar escapar del puente. Kaoru vio también a Megumi, inmóvil y con el rostro pálido, con las manos ensangrentada sobre el cuerpo de Ume. _Protégele_, le dijo, solo moviendo los labios. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, girándose de nuevo hacia Osamu y atacando. _No fallaré. _Dirigió su golpe al hombro herido y él lo encajó con un grito, retrocediendo. La miró como si la hubiese visto por primera vez.

—Ha matado a mi hija— dijo él, entre dientes, con ojos fieros—. También se llevó a mi hijo. Tengo derecho a tomar su vida.

—¡Ella le engañó! — gritó Kaoru, sintiendo las lágrimas inundar los ojos; no era pena. Sentía rabia como nunca antes—. ¡Él no sabía que era una katana!

—Mi hija nunca haría algo así— contestó Osamu, agitando la cabeza—. Si no te apartas, os mataré a los dos.

—No puedo apartarme— dijo Kaoru, apretando el agarre de la sakabatou—. La espada que protege nunca puede rendirse.

_La espada que protege... No puede permitirse perder._

—Entonces, lo siento— dijo Osamu, lanzándose contra ella; esta vez sí fue un ataque dirigido a matarla. Kaoru lo bloqueó con la sakabatou y paró también el siguiente golpe, moviéndose de modo que Kenshin nunca quedase expuesto a la espada. En el tercer ataque de Osamu calculó mal y oyó el acero chocar... Contra su escayola. La cortó, haciéndole un rasguño en el brazo. Si no la llevase...

Él volvió a atacar, esta vez con un golpe que ella siempre enseñaba a sus alumnos principiantes; un estoque a cote, que buscaba cortar en la mano derecha resguardada tras la _tsuba_. En otro momento Kaoru lo habría visto venir, ella era maestra de kendo, pero... El dojo no era un combate real. Sintió el corte en la mano y la _sakabatou_ caer al suelo; ella también cayó, quedando sentada contra la espalda de Kenshin. No podía cerrar los dedos. Osamu empuñó de nuevo la espada, esperando que se apartase. No quería matarla, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, lo veía en su mirada. Pero ella defendía la espada que protege.

_La espada que protege no puede permitirse perder_.

Con la mano izquierda agarró la _tsuka_ de la katana que había usado Kenshin, lo único que tenía a su alcance, aunque sabía que no podría aguantar más de un bloqueo; tenía el brazo izquierdo roto y la mano derecha muy herida. Pese a todo, logró blandirla solo con la mano izquierda, más que como una espada, como un escudo. Colocó su mano derecha tras de sí, apoyada en Kenshin. No dejaría que le tocasen. No mientras hubiese vida en ella.

Osamu la miró con duda; dudaba entre la venganza y el perdón; era un instante en el que se decidía todo en su interior, y al final se decantó. Optó por la venganza. Se lanzó contra Kaoru.

Ella cerró los ojos, apretando con su mano herida el _gi_ de Kenshin, tras de sí, mientras la izquierda sostenía la katana.

_No tengas miedo_.

Oyó el acero chocar contra el acero.

—¿No te da vergüenza, Osamu? Dejarte llevar por la cara oscura de tu corazón.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a respirar. Frente a ella, imponente como un gigante, se alzaba Hiko Seijuro, último maestro de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. Su capa ondeaba tras él como la bandera que anunciaba la victoria de todas las guerras. Kaoru ahogó un suspiro, dejando caer la katana que sostenía.

_Hiko_.

—¡Apártate! — bramó Osamu, con sus manos temblando, sujetando la espada—. Tu discípulo... T-tu discípulo...

—Mi discípulo es un estúpido por haber caído en la trampa de Ume— dijo, con dureza—. Su absurda inocencia le cegó. Pero no es el culpable de esto. No dejaré que corrompas tu alma y mucho menos que te lleves por delante a una niña.

—Tengo que matarle— replicó Osamu, apretando los dientes—. Por el honor de mi familia.

Hiko le señaló con su espada.

—Por el honor de tu familia lo que tienes que hacer es llevarte a tu hija; llorarla, como hiciste con tu hijo. Y seguir adelante. Tú y yo nacimos y vivimos por la espada y eso es lo que les enseñamos a nuestros discípulos. Cometiste el error de convertir en aprendices a tus hijos. Les enseñaste el camino de la espada, como si fuese algo romántico; olvidaste que es un camino donde el sufrimiento acecha en cada esquina. Mi _baka deshi_ fue tan imbécil como Riju y Ume y aunque logró vivir, créeme, la carga que él soporta es mucho peor que la muerte.

Osamu soltó la espada, dejándola caer contra el duro suelo. Después cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar. Hiko se volvió hacia Kaoru al tiempo que envainaba su espada. Ella se giró, apoyándose sobre la espalda de Kenshin. Le abrazó con fuerza, como había querido hacer siempre, apretando la cara contra su _gi_, bañado en sudor, sintiendo las cosquillas de su coleta en las mejillas. La mano de Hiko en su hombro la hizo aguantar la respiración.

—Abre los ojos— suplicó Kaoru, en un susurro que sólo Kenshin podría haber oído.

—Suéltale— dijo Hiko tras de sí. Ella se separó de Kenshin, abrumada. A su alrededor todo se había vuelto un caos; personas luchando, gritos, sonido de espadas. Sangre. Se quedó en el suelo, paralizada. No podía moverse. Hiko se agachó junto a Kenshin y, cogiéndole en brazos, se lo colocó en el hombro de la misma forma en que había llevado a Kaoru la noche anterior, de vuelta a la cabaña. Arrastró la mano por el suelo hasta la sakabatou. Tal vez debería luchar. Tal vez debería ayudar a sus amigos, pero ¿cómo ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviese? Hiko a caminar con Kenshin a cuestas y, al ver que ella no les seguía, se giró—. ¿A qué esperas, Kaoru-chan? Harás más falta conmigo que aquí.

Kaoru, temblando, se puso en pie y le siguió como un autómata, agarrándose a la manga ensangrentada del gi de Kenshin, con la _sakabatou_ en la otra mano. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera pudo ver a sus amigos, aunque sabía que estaban allí. _Megumi_... pensó, sin poder hacer otra cosa que andar, un pie detrás de otro, un pie detrás de otro. _Yahiko... Sanosuke... Misao. Hideki_.

Era una tarde calurosa de verano y Kaoru había visto por primera vez cómo llovía sangre.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por vuestras review! Ya avisé de que este capítulo sería durillo. Espero no deprimiros demasiado, aunque si habéis llegado hasta aquí después de aguantarme tantos capítulos, os pido que esperéis hasta el final. Mil gracias :-)

kaoruca, cuando leí tu review me quedé impresionada, porque me pareció tremendo que pudieses intuir lo que iba a pasar, cuando me daba la sensación de que era bastante retorcido hasta para mí... Así que me da en la nariz que tenemos una conexión lectora o algo. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de leer algo escrito por ti, si te animas a compartirlo, sea por esta vía o por cualquier otra. Y me alegro mucho de haber re-despertado tus instintos escritores; los míos estaban hibernando hasta el año pasado, que sorpresivamente retomé la escritura después de muchos años, ahora más si cabe en este delirante confinamiento xD. ¡Un abrazo y espero tus interesantes comentarios!

AbiTaisho, muchísimas gracias, me sonrojo y todo. La verdad es que debo pediros disculpas por miles de erratas, faltas, nombres mal escritos... Tengo poco tiempo y lo gasto todo en escribir y a veces se me pasan mil fallos. ¡Sumimasen!

Kaoru Tanuki, la verdad es que se complicó a muerte. Tengo una mente un poco perversa con los personajes, a veces me paso torturándoles, es mi vena macabra como escritora, pero prometo que también me gusta escribir cosas bonitas y en este fic también están por llegar! Un abrazo y espero que estés bien!

Kotori9, muchas gracias, qué ilusión leer esas cosas! Espero que te guste el capítulo, muchos abrazos!

Anne, obrigada! Nao posso prometer que nao sofram um pouco mais, mas prometo que tambem gosto de escrever coisas lindas, assim que tambem havera bos momentos neste fic, só ha que ter paciência. Obrigada pelo teu comentário e desculpa os erros!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

.

.

.

Caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, girando la cabeza a izquierda y derecha, intentando llegar más allá, intentando intuir el final. Sabía que lo había, aunque no pudiese verlo. Hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, todo era una inmensa llanura plagada de tumbas. Pasó los dedos por la más cercana. Tenía un nombre gravado, pero no quiso mirar. Estaba fría. Siguió avanzando, tocando las piedras que indicaban el lugar donde yacían los cuerpos.

_Sakura_, pensó. Quería encontrar a Sakura. Creyó que podría hacerlo; sería fácil encontrar tres piedras una junto a otra; tal vez aún guardasen el olor del sake que Hiko vertió sobre ellas, el día que cambió su vida. El día que se decidió su destino. Sin embargo, era imposible. Había demasiadas. Además... Además...

_No está aquí._

Giró la vista y de reojo se atrevió a leer un nombre. Confirmó lo que ya sabía. Esa explanada sin fin no eran simples tumbas; eran _sus_ tumbas. Las que él había cavado con sus acciones. Se detuvo, sintiendo el corazón apretársele en el pecho.

¿_Dónde está la mía_?, preguntó sin hablar, sintiendo cómo el aire apenas le cabía en los pulmones. La voz de Ume resonó en su cabeza. Ume... Todavía sentía el calor de su mano. No podía saber cuándo la soltó. No quería hacerlo. Tal vez habría podido retenerla. Tal vez si...

_Tal vez si me hubiese casado con ella,_ pensó, acariciando la piedra de otra tumba. _Podría haber compensado la desdicha que le causé matando a Riju_. _Podría haber encontrado la forma de hacerla feliz_. Ella le quería; el pensamiento se le clavó en el pecho. Le quería, de una forma que nunca llegó a comprender. Pero ni siquiera se planteó ese matrimonio.

_No lo hice, porque no quería hacerlo_.

Ella le había gritado que su promesa de no matar era egoísta, porque buscaba su propia redención y nada más. ¿Era cierto? En aquel último momento, su mano había sido cálida. Tal vez fuera la sangre. Tal vez fuera solo su mente.

Sus pasos le condujeron hasta una tumba lejana, apartada. No había nombre, pero no lo necesitaba; la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, en cualquier tiempo. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la fría piedra, desgastada por el tiempo. Allí estaría tranquilo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

¿_Tú también estás aquí, Tomoe_?, preguntó. Nadie contestó. No está aquí, se dijo, convencido. Él la había visto, rodeada de flores, en el camino de Otsu. Ella no estaba en un lugar oscuro como aquel. Había encontrado el descanso; le había perdonado. Todo estaba bien entre ellos, donde fuese que su alma descansase. Pero si Tomoe no estaba... Si ella no estaba allí... Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo la angustia aferrándose en su pecho. Empezó a correr entre las tumbas, leyendo los nombres. Se había equivocado; no eran las personas que él mató. Corrió con la oscuridad haciéndose más potente a su alrededor, hasta que empezó a verlas. Eran sus tumbas. _Yahiko_, leyó, ahogando un grito. _Megumi_... _Sano_.

Llegó a una más lejada del resto, como la de Tomoe. Tampoco tenía un nombre gravado, pero de igual manera, no hacía falta. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella, con los ojos fijos en la piedra. _Tú no_, susurró, rozándola con los dedos. _Tú no_. Clavó las manos en la tierra, negando con la cabeza. No lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Ya había fallado antes, no lo haría otra vez. Escarvó con furia, arrancando las piedras y la arena, mientras el agujero a su lado cada vez era más grande. _Tú no, por favor_, repitió en voz alta. Cuando no pudo más, se arrastró de rodillas hasta la piedra que debía llevar su nombre y la abrazó, posando la frente en ella. Olía a jazmines.

_Sumimasen_, dijo, aunque desearía haberlo gritado, para que todos lo oyesen.

_Sumimasen_, si es que allí aún quedaba alguien vivo que pudiera oírle.

Abrió los ojos, ahogando un grito. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, como si no alcanzase a respirar. Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor y hacía frío. Estaba sentado, con la espalda contra la pared; quería salir corriendo, escapar de donde estuviese, pero no podía levantarse; una mano lo retuvo, cogiéndole con suavidad de la manga de la yukata de dormir. De pronto sintió su olor y se aferró a él como si fuese la última tabla en un naugrafio, dejándose caer de nuevo contra la pared. Ella pasó su mano por su pelo, despacio, casi sin rozarlo, en una tímida caricia.

—Tranquilo, Kenshin— dijo Kaoru con voz suave, sujetando un trapo húmedo sobre su frente. Lo escurrió en un pequeño cubo a su lado y empezó a mojarle lentamente la nuca, la cara y el cuello. Él cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio en cada músculo de su cuerpo—. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla... Esta noche te ha subido la fiebre.

_Una... pesadilla_.

Kaoru se entretuvo un poco más refrescándole, aunque él sentía frío. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta, ella se acercó al futón, retiró la manta que lo cubría y se la echó sobre los hombros, acomodándole dentro. Estaba sentado justo en la esquina de la habitación, de modo que dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la pared lateral, esperando que el sueño lo atrapase de nuevo.

Sintió a Kaoru sentarse a su lado, también apoyando la espalda contra la pared, como cada noche.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se retiró el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, suspirando. Era quizás uno de los días más calurosos del verano, y también de más trabajo. Desde que Hideki había dejado el dojo de su familia para irse a Kioto, debía encargarse ella de sus antiguos alumnos. Por un lado le alegraba hacerlo; le suponía una distracción, tan necesaria para su mente en aquellos momentos. Pero, por otro... Le ocupaba un tiempo que en ese momento no quería destinar a eso. En cuanto acababa su lección salía corriendo de aquel dojo e iba hasta su casa; llegaba y, apenas se descalzaba, buscaba a Yahiko y le daba un abrazo. La primera vez que lo hizo el niño se quejó, apartándola y dedicándole algunos insultos rutinarios; sin embargo, ahora lo aceptaba, como si fuese la forma natural de saludarse entre ellos. Aprovechaba ese momento tan fugaz para oler su pelo, siempre revuelto; para comprobar lo mucho que había crecido, aún siendo todavía un niño; para aferrarse a él, temiendo que pasase algo que lo arrancarse de su vida. Todo era demasiado volátil. Si le pasase algo a Yahiko... Era lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Parecía mentira que en las últimas tres semanas se hubiese hecho cargo del dojo y de la casa; hasta cocinaba y mucho mejor que ella, aunque aquello no tenía demasiado mérito. En otro momento le habría molestado, pero no ahora. Se sentía orgullosa, aunque no se lo decía; sabía que, tras esa máscara de apurada madurez, todavía había un chiquillo preocupado y triste. De hecho, todo en el dojo Kamiya era tristeza y preocupación desde la muerte de Ume.

La cabaña de madera se alzaba en el pequeño claro. Se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba en cuanto soltó el macuto junto a la puerta, suspirando. Le dolía la espalda como nunca antes en su vida, aunque era una sensación a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse. Por otro lado, pese a que el brazo izquierdo ya estaba soldado, las heridas de su mano derecha aún le daban guerra. Megumi le quitó los puntos la semana anterior, pero todavía debía tener cuidado al entrenar. Además, sentía la piel muy sensible allí donde había tocado la katana de Osamu. Y, por encima de todo, no era capaz de cerrar bien todos los dedos; tenía algunos tendones afectados, pero quería creer que no le pasaría demasiada factura para el kendo. Todas las mañanas hacía los pequeños ejercicios que Megumi le había recomendado, esperando obtener poco a poco una mejoría.

Poco a poco, con paciencia.

_Paciencia_.

Jun abrió la puerta, como si hubiese intuido su presencia; al instante su rostro serio dibujó una sonrisa, abrazándola con cariño, como si llevasen años sin verse.

—Kaoru-chan— dijo, separándose y mirándola—. Creí que llegarías algo más tarde.

—Hoy le di la tarde libre a Yahiko— dijo ella como saludo, estirando el cuello para destensar la espalda—. Me regalaron unas entradas para el teatro en el mercado y pensé que tal vez podría hacer algo especial con Tsubame. No parecía muy interesado, pero sé que lo pasarán bien.

—Yahiko es buen chico— asintió Jun, cogiéndola del brazo y caminando hacia dentro de la casa—. Estás haciendo muy buen trabajo con él. ¿Sabes? El día de mañana serás una gran madre—. Kaoru miró hacia el suelo, sin poder ocultar su tristeza; Jun, siempre atenta, acarició su brazo con suavidad—. Todo pasa, Kaoru-chan. También esto lo hará.

Kaoru suspiró.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Jun? — preguntó—. Algunos días creo que no nos recuperaremos de esto; que él no se recuperará de esto.

—Claro que se recuperará; es más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar— dijo ella, convencida—. Solo... Dale tiempo—. Asintió con la cabeza mientras ambas, aún agarradas, llegaban a la pequeña cocina. No era tarde, pero Jun tenía ya todo preparado; Kaoru la miró con sorpresa, arrancándole una sonrisa—. Hoy he preparado una cena un poco especial.

—¿Sí? ¿Celebramos algo, Jun-san? — preguntó, sintiendo por fin que el horrible calor de fuera le daba una tregua. La temperatura dentro de la cabaña era mucho más fresca, por suerte. Sin embargo, todavía sentía el sudor perlándole el cuello, el pecho y la espalda. No le gustaba presentarse así ante Jun, siempre tan elegante, pese a llevar un mandil y un moño.

—Sí, celebramos algo— dijo, comenzando a lavarse las manos en el cubo de la cocina. Kaoru echó una mirada hacia el interior de la casa y después se lavó las manos junto a ella—. Hiko y yo vamos a casarnos.

Abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida. No se había esperado esa respuesta. Su primer pensamiento fue que no era el momento oportuno; ahora, con sus vidas del revés, con Kenshin perdido en lo más profundo de sí mismo... Sin embargo... Al ver los ojos de ilusión de Jun comprendió; la vida era demasiado corta como para esperar.

—¡Enhorabuena, Jun-san! — exclamó, abrazándola con fuerza, olvidándose de su propio olor a sudor. Jun le devolvió el abrazo con más suavidad, riendo.

—¿Ya se lo has contado, Jun? No has aguantado ni cinco minutos — preguntó Hiko, entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa de complacencia. Jun rió, tapándose la mano con la boca. Es realmente encantadora, pensó Kaoru. No parecía fácil acordarse de hacer todas aquellas cosas que a ella parecían salirle con naturalidad: sonreír con mesura, mirar con cautela, reír sin alboroto, ser siempre dulce. Sería más fácil aprender siete katas, se dijo.

—_Sumimasen_, anata. Kaoru-chan es de la familia.

Se sorprendió aún más con aquella afirmación, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Hiko soltó una risotada, acercándose a Kaoru y dándole una palmada en la espalda, más parecida al saludo que habría usado con un muchacho que con una mujer.

—Cierto; con el tiempo que pasa aquí temo no recordar a cuál de las dos le pedí matrimonio— dijo, mirándola con malicia. Jun protestó con su tono dulce de voz y Kaoru volvió a sonrojarse—. La boda será en invierno.

Kaoru le miró con extrañeza; ¿una boda en invierno? Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, Jun suspiró.

—Es cosa de Hiko. Yo la habría celebrado en un par de meses, aprovechando el buen tiempo y la abundancia de flores.

Hiko mostró una sonrisa perversa

—Matengo la la esperanza de que la nieve impida venir al padre de Jun.

Ella, lejos de irritarse, agitó la cabeza con dulzura, lanzándole una mirada un poco más seria. Después fue hacia la cocina. La mesa ya estaba puesta. Tres platos, tres pares de palillos, tres copas. Suspiró, mirando hacia el pasillo. Jun apareció de nuevo, con una pequeña bandeja ya servida; se la puso en las manos.

—Ve.

Kaoru avanzó por la cabaña; no era muy grande, pero el camino hasta el dormitorio cada día le parecía más largo. La puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó, sabiendo que nadie contestaría, de modo que después de hacerlo, sin esperar, entró. La ventana, abierta hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, vertía toda la luz del final de la tarde, bañándole. Estaba sentado en la esquina del fondo, con los ojos cerrados y el flequillo tapándose el rostro. Su brazo, todavía vendado, reposaba en su regazo, inerte. Debía estar durmiendo; había pasado una noche muy mala, otra vez con fiebre. La herida de la cadera se había curado bien, pero las del brazo se habían infectado, sobre todo la más profunda, la que le hizo Osamu en la muñeca. Megumi había tenido que abrir los puntos varias veces para limpiarla. Esta vez había optado por dejarle una parte sin coser, considerando que tal vez así fuese mejor. Sin embargo, la noche anterior la fiebre había regresado y, con ella, las terribles pesadillas que parecían arrancarle a Kenshin la cordura. Kaoru se limitaba a estar a su lado, deseando que fuese suficiente.

—_Tadaima_, Kenshin— susurró suavemente. Él no se movió. Se sentó a su lado y dejó la comida frente a él; sabía que la comería cuando despertase, aunque no toda. Picotearía lo suficiente como para que no se preocupasen, pero era obvio que no se estaba alimentando bien. Estaba muy desmejorado, había adelgazado mucho; por eso no quería que Yahiko subiese a la cabaña a verle. Le había costado unas cuantas discusiones al principio, pero no quería preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba y si veía a Kenshin, su referente de vida, de aquella manera, quizás no supiese gestionarlo. Bastante había visto ya para sus once años.

Acercó los dedos a su rostro y le retiró un mechón de pelo, fijándose en sus rasgos. Parecía descansar. Kaoru suspiró.

_Ojalá despiertes pronto para vivir esta Era de paz que siempre soñaste, la misma que tú levantaste con tu espada, _habría deseado decirle, pero las palabras morían siempre en su garganta.

_Ojalá despiertes pronto, para vivirla conmigo._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Jun servía los cuencos con delicadeza, como todo lo que hacía. Hiko la observó en silencio; se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero ella insistió en la ilusión que le hacía preparar y servir aquella cena, para celebrar algo tan importante como su compromiso. Todavía no alcanzaba a entender porqué era tan trascendental para ella, pero daba igual; si la hacía feliz, se casaría todos los días del año. Se lo pidió la misma noche que trajeron a su estúpido discípulo, todavía inconsciente. Fueron horas difíciles para Jun; nunca había visto heridas de esa clase, nunca había presenciado nada tan sangriento, así que lo hizo todo él. Ella y Kaoru prepararon la habitación libre, sacando las cajas que había allí acumuladas; Jun insistió en cederle a Kenshin su futón y Hiko, a regañadientes, aceptó. Ahora él y Jun llevaban tres semanas durmiendo sobre una pila de mantas; prefería no pensarlo, o su enfado iría en aumento. Había visto cómo dormían su estúpido discípulo y Kaoru-chan: los dos sentados contra la pared, uno al lado del otro. Y mientras, su estupendo futón muerto de risa en el medio de la habitación. La noche anterior Jun le sorprendió intentando recuperarlo y le lanzó una mirada de reproche que le hizo desistir. Dormiría sobre las malditas mantas hasta el día del juicio final.

Mientras Jun terminaba de colocar las cosas de la cena, salió fuera y cortó un poco de leña. La noche era cálida y el cielo, estrellado. La temporada traería un buen sake. El día de la muerte de Ume, tras limpiar las heridas de Kenshin, coserle y arrastrarle hasta el futón, se encontró con Jun fuera, bajo se mismo cielo, aunque en aquel momento apenas había luz: la luna había preferido no presenciar la venganza. Ella estaba llorando. La cogió de la mano y esperó que fuese suficiente para calmarla, pero no lo fue. Pasearon y hablaron y, cuando la sintió por fin más tranquila, volvieron a su habitación. Preparó té y dejó a un lado el sake; le contó algunas cosas de su infancia. A Jun siempre le hacía ilusión descubrir pequeñas cosas de su pasado; decía que era como si le entregase una llave que nadie más podía tener. Después la abrazó con fuerza y acarició su pelo, perdiendo los dedos en él. Olía a frutas silvestres y, entre tanta desgracia, le pareció que ella era un regalo. Las mantas eran viejas e incómodas, de modo que recostó a Jun sobre su capa y la besó con dulzura, susurrándole promesas imposibles de seguridad y protección. Hiko sabía que nadie podía jurar mantener a otro a salvo por siempre; el mundo era un lugar oscuro y todo podía torcerse en cualquier momento, pero esa noche él quiso que Jun olvidase la sangre y la tristeza. Besó todo su cuerpo hasta que ella se deshizo en suspiros entre sus brazos; entonces la hizo suya en un silencio forzado y compartido. Cuando se separaron, con la respiración aún agitada, se lo pidió. Hiko no solía actuar por impulsos, pero en esa ocasión no le importó. Jun le abrazó como respuesta y desde entonces, todo estuvo bien. Bien, salvo...

—¿Dónde está Kaoru-chan? — preguntó, apoyándose en la madera de la cocina, otra vez junto a Jun, con la alforja de sake en la mano. Ella había terminado de servir los cuencos y estaba aprovechando para lavar los platos.

—Dijo que fuésemos empezando; creo que Kenshin tenía fiebre. Iba a ayudarle a bañarse—. Hiko resopló, dejando lal alforja de sake sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y dirigiéndose hacia el baño—. ¿Anata?

—Vuelvo en un momento— dijo él, sin volverse.

Caminó despacio por el pasillo, siguiendo el suave sonido del agua. Se paró frente a la puerta del baño, entreabierta. Asomándose ligeramente vio a su estúpido discípulo dentro de la bañera, sentado, con la cabeza baja y el brazo derecho, vendado, colgando fuera. Kaoru estaba a su lado, pasándole un paño por la espalda, en silencio. Les miró durante un rato. La forma en que ella le tocaba tenía algo de inocente ternura que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo dentro. _Baka deshi_, pensó. No había salvado su vida de crío para que fuese un infeliz y mucho menos para que hiciese infeliz a una chica como Kaoru. Sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta y entró. Kaoru levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, probablemente por el calor del baño. O quizás por tocarle, pensó, viendo cómo quitaba las manos de la espalda de Kenshin, como si hubiese sido sorprendida haciendo algo impropio. _Es una niña_, pensó.

—Kaoru-chan, Jun necesita ayuda en la cocina.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora estoy...

—Yo seguiré— la mirada de desconfianza que le regaló estuvo a punto de hacerle reír, pero se contuvo; Kaoru podía ser tan dramática como su estúpido discípulo. Sin embargo se levantó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Llegó hasta él y le puso en la mano el trapo que estaba usando. Hiko lo cogió, arqueando una ceja.

—Ten cuidado que no coja frío.

Si la venganza de la chica Osamu había conseguido dejar a la vieja leyenda _Battousai_ reducida a un despojo que ni podía ocuparse de su propia temperatura corporal, entonces él no era Hiko Seijuro. Miró hacia la bañera. Sentía su _ki, _imponente, como un dragón dormido. Él estaba ahí, aunque, como siempre, atrapado bajo su propia montaña de mierda. ¿Algún día aprendería a moverla por sí mismo para salir a respirar?

— Espero que ya te hayas ocupado de todas aquellas partes que no pienso tocar—. Kaoru se sonrojó hasta el punto de no ser capaz de articular palabra; salió de allí casi corriendo, dejándole con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a la bañera y le lanzó el trapo a Kenshin; impactó contra su cara y cayó dentro del agua. Él no se movió—. Es terriblemente encantadora, ¿eh? Esa inocencia que tiene, apostaría todo el sake de la cabaña a que fue eso lo que te atrapó. Me recuerda un poco a ti, aunque mucho más divertida. Y mucho más bonita, también, ¿no te parece?—. Kenshin mantenía la mirada fija; reprimió las ganas de golpearle. No quería disgustar a Jun; no aquella noch. Metió la mano en el agua, todavía caliente, y le salpicó la cara. No se movió—. ENtonces, ¿ya le has hecho el amor como te dije, o se te han adelantado? Sería una pena que otro le hiciese todas esas cosas deliciosas que estás pensando, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto. Las mujeres son más adictivas que el maldito sake, y cuando se van, dejan peores resacas. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Eres un experto en tragedias—. Kenshin pareció removerse en la bañera, pero no dijo nada. Hiko se sentó a su lado. Tendría que ser un poco más incisivo, al parecer. Cogió un trozo de jabón y, tras mirarlo, se lo tiró también a la cara, usando una cierta fuerza. Estaban muy cerca, pero Kenshin se limitó a apartar la mirada. _Baka deshi, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia_—. Vas a hablar conmigo te guste o no.

Esperó algún gesto de su parte, pero como seguía igual, con la vista perdida en el fondo de la bañera, decidió que tal vez hubiese algo allí abajo o que él necesitase descubrir. Con un gesto rápido le agarró del cabello rojo, suelto sobre su espalda, y le hundió hacia abajo, sujetándole la cabeza dentro del agua. Kenshin empezó a agitarse, intentando salir, mojándose también el brazo herido. Hiko no se movió.

— Vaya, parece que no tienes tantas ganas de morirte después de todo, ¿verdad? — rió, apretando más hacia abajo. Cuando consideró que ya le había hecho sufrir suficiente, le soltó. Kenshin salió tosiendo como un poseso, escupiendo agua agarrado al borde de la bañera, con el pelo empapado tapándole la cara. Hiko resopló—. ¿Entonces qué, estás ya preparado para cenar o vas a seguir un rato más compadeciéndote de ti mismo? —. Como no contesto, repitió la operación. Sin inmutarse, le agarró de nuevo del pelo con toda su fuerza y le hundió en el agua hasta que sintió que quedaba tumbado en el fondo; Kenshin peleaba con brazos y piernas, pero no le soltaba. Cuando le pareció que empezaba a golpear menos, soltó. De nuevo él salió a la superficie, tosiendo y vomitando agua, mientras Hiko se miraba las uñas, divertido—. Veo tu _ki_ arder; ese no es el espíritu de un muerto. No me mires así, _baka_. Estás empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Ponte esa ropa limpia y siéntate a la mesa a cenar. Tienes cinco minutos.

Kenshin, por primera vez en tres semanas, lo miró a través del pelo encharcado que le cubría los ojos. Su mirada era fiera. Entonces Jun apareció en la puerta, con el rostro alarmado.

—¿Qué es todo ese rui...? — cuando vio a Kenshin apoyado como podía en el lateral de la bañera, tosiendo y escupiendo agua, miró a Hiko con el ceño fruncido. — Hiko...

—_Koishi_— contestó él, con su voz más dulce. Jun, cuando se sonrojaba, se ponía más hermosa que nunca, casi como una flor al inicio de la primavera. Quiso ir a la puerta y besarla, pero se contuvo; ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo más tarde—. Está todo bien. Estaba ayudando a Kenshin a lavarse su precioso cabello; el pobre no puede con el brazo herido.

Kenshin seguía tosiendo agua; las vendas del brazo estaban encharcadas y mantenía su mirada de enfado. Hiko habría querido soltar una carcajada; aguantó y Jun desapareció, agitando la cabeza.

—No tardes, _anata_— dijo, ya fuera de su vista. Hiko echó la mano hacia Kenshin de nuevo, pero él le golpeó en el brazo, apartándole mientras se alejaba en la bañera, yendo hacia atrás.

—Ya has oído. Algunos no hacemos a nuestras mujeres esperar, así que sal de ahí y deja de hacer el imbécil de una puta vez.

—_Sessha_ no puede usar el bra...— empezó Kenshin, en un susurro casi inaudible. Hiko se volvió hacia él, agitando la cabeza.

—Me importa una mierda tu brazo— le cortó, con voz dura—. Si vuelvo a ver a Kaoru-chan bañándote o vistiéndote te haré beber el agua de las letrinas, ¿me has oído? Cinco minutos.

Se puso en pie y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Después se dirigió a la cocina, donde Kaoru y Jun esperaban, recién sentadas en la mesa. Cogió la alforja de sake y comenzó a servirles.

—¿Has dejado solo a Kenshin? — preguntó Kaoru, alarmada, poniéndose de pie. Hiko señaló el cojín con la barbilla.

—Siéntate, Kaoru-chan. Kenshin está bien.

Ella, sin entender nada, volvió al suelo, colocándose sobre el cojín con gesto de incertidumbre. Hiko sirvió las tres copas y después se levantó; cogió una cuarta y la puso sobre la mesa. Después, sin mediar palabra, fue hasta el dormitorio que ahora ocupaba Kenshin y cogió el cuenco con la cena, que él no había ni tocado. Lo llevó a la mesa común y lo puso allí, ante la atenta mirada de Jun y Kaoru. Entonces se sentó con ellas, cruzando las piernas. Unos segundos después, casi como si lo hubiesen programado, apareció Kenshin. Se había puesto la yukata gris de dormir y tenía el pelo mojado, suelto, chorreándole levemente por los hombros. Kaoru lo miró como si fuese un fantasma; su cara estuvo a punto de hacer que Hiko rompiese a reír, pero de nuevo contuvo las ganas. Tanta solemnidad acabaría con él. Bebió su copa de sake y se sirvió otra, levantando las cejas.

—¡Kenshin! — exclamó Jun, sin ocultar su alegría. Corrió a por un cojín y lo puso entre ella y Kaoru, pero Hiko le hizo un gesto para que se lo diese. Ella se lo entregó, con mirada de duda. No te preocupes, le dijo Hiko con los ojos. Parecía una madre protegiendo a su pequeño; la idea le pareció hasta divertida.

—Mi querido discípulo se sentará aquí, a mi lado. Así vosotras dos resistiréis la tentación de darle la comida en la boca como si fuese un maldito polluelo con el ala rota.

Kenshin le miró con rabia, pero no protestó. Se sentó junto a él, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el cojín y cuando todos empezaron a comer, él también comió. Bebió sake y, aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra en toda la cena, se mantuvo allí. Ya era algo.

Podía sentir perfectamente el _ki_ de Kaoru. _Un ki lleno de esperanza_, pensó, sonriendo para sí. _El espíritu que necesita este idiota para abandonar las sombras y abrazarse a la vida. _Hiko no era tonto; sabía perfectamente que un par de aguadillas y alguna amenaza no sería suficiente para hacer emerger a Kenshin, pero era un comienzo.

_Los comienzos son importantes_, pensó, mirando a Jun.

_Todas las cosas buenas tienen uno._

_._

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola! Gracias por las review, contesto al final del capítulo. Hoy he podido subir otro porque es domingo. Espero que os guste y os agradezco mucho todo lo que me decís, me anima a seguir escribiendo y me emociona mucho pensar que alguien pueda engancharse a algo que yo he escrito. Pensaba que con esta revisión-rescritura daría un poco de tregua a mi actual locura con Ruroken, pero al revés, me han surgido 300 ideas para otros fics de este señor XD Soy lo peor, esta cuarentena me está devolviendo a los 90, pero qué le voy a hacer, me encanta. Un abrazo a todas y cuidaos mucho.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 26.**

**.**

**.**

_Necesita una buena reforma_, pensó Misao, mirando el techo de la pequeña habitación, tumbada sobre el futón. Era de día, tal vez la una. Nunca se había levantado tan tarde, aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía nada que hacer. Se desperezó y se entretuvo ordenando el dormitorio, colocando las mantas y abriendo la puerta de _shoji_ para ventilar. Era un día hermoso, con una buena temperatura, mucho más suave que la de Tokio. Después fue a la cocina y se sentó a continuar la carta que había empezado tres días atrás.

_Querida Kaoru_, había esccrito.

¿Querida? ¿Qué era, su abuela? Tachó, resoplando, mientras volvía a mojar el pincel en la tinta. Otra hoja de papel echada a perder y no tenía mucho más dinero para gastarlo en eso. No importaba, la aprovecharía; rasgó la parte superior y escribió de nuevo, con cuidada caligrafía:

_Kaoru,_

Mucho mejor. Bien, ya tenía una palabra. Tal vez en diez años consiguiese terminarla. Se paró a disfrutar del silencio. En el Aoi-ya nunca era posible oír el canto de los pájaros de ese modo, no al menos a la una de la tarde, momento clave para servir las comidas. Miró de nuevo la hoja de papel. Tenía que seguir escribiendo; tenía que contárselo. Dejó que la pluma se deslizase, sin pensar.

_Kaoru_,

_Lamento no haberte escrito antes. Estas tres semanas he pensado constantemente en ti y en Himura. El abuelo me leyó tu carta; me alegro de que vuestras heridas estén mejor, y estoy segura que lo demás irá también mejorando con el tiempo. Siento mucho haber desaparecido de esa forma tan repentina, pero necesité hacerlo. La noche en que todo pasó_

Se detuvo, mirando a la nada, con el pincel suspendido en el aire. La noche en que todo pasó...

Misao había crecido resguardada por su extraña familia, el _Oniwabanshu_; nunca había visto en primera persona la cara más cruel de la espada, hasta que presenció el final de la lucha entre su abuelo y Aoshi. Entonces empezó a entender. La sangre en el cuerpo de las personas que quieres, el miedo, la impotencia. El día de la muerte de Ume, sin embargo, conoció otras cosas distintas. El rencor, la venganza. El resentimiento, y también la desesperanza. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la imagen de Ume sobre el suelo y en la figura de Himura, con la katana todavía en la mano, cayendo junto a ella con la elegancia inconsciente del que había nacido para eso. Fue como si por un momento hubiese viajado al Kioto del que hablaban los mayores, al _Bakumatsu_. Su cabello rojo moviéndose rápido como el viento, su espada terrible. _Battousai_. Así debía haber sido entonces, cada noche. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo, sus ojos sólo podían ver a Himura; Himura, el _rurouni_ de sonrisa dulce y gesto suave. El pegamento del dojo Kamiya. El que contenía a Sanosuke; el hombre que Yahiko reverenciaba; el que había encandilado a la fría de Megumi. El primer amor de Kaoru. Nunca había conocido a nadie con un corazón tan grande como el suyo y, sin embargo, había sucedido. Ume estaba muerta. Ya en el suelo, él se había arrastrado hasta tocarla y había agarrado su mano de una forma que le partió el alma. El mundo era un lugar horrible, pensó entonces. Sin decidirlo conscientemente, salió corriendo a buscar a Aoshi.

La posada donde se alojaba era un lugar bastante sórdido, donde era evidente que descansar era la última de las prioridades de sus clientes. _Habitación veintitrés_, recordó. Iba a pedir permiso para entrar, cuando escuchó la voz desde el otro lado.

—Pasa, Misao—. La estancia era pequeña y austera; un simple futón fino, una manta y una lámpara. Aoshi estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo un libro. Misao lo miró, inmóvil— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Toda la angustia que tenía dentro explotó entonces, de forma repentina. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, rompió a llorar y no de forma calmada. Lloró como no lo hacía desde que era una niña, casi ahogándose en su propio llanto. Aoshi se levantó despacio y cerró la puerta de _shoji_. Después se puso frente a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola. Ella no podía dejar de llorar, empapándole la pechera del kimono con sus lágrimas. Mientras la abrazaba, Aoshi tocaba su trenza en un gesto de consuelo, acariciándola con torpeza. Olía a _matcha_, y a sal. Apretó su cara contra su pecho. Una vez consiguió serenarse, le contó todo. Se lo contó así, en ese abrazo infinito, de pie ambos junto a la puerta. Aoshi se mantuvo en silencio hasta que terminó y después se separó de ella despacio.

—N-no puedo entender cómo a-alguien... A-alguien...

Él se sentó donde estaba al principio, en _seiza_. Misao se quedó de pie, mirándole mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga.

—Yo sí lo entiendo.

—¿Lo entiendes? — preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Entiendes lo que hizo Ume-san?

—Sí— dijo él, casi en un susurro—. Su dolor era demasiado grande.

Misao le miró sin comprender. ¿Es que no había escuchado toda la historia?

—P-pero... era su dolor. ¿Por qué no se quitó simplemente la vida?

—No es tan sencillo, Misao— dijo Aoshi, señalando con la mano el sitio para que ella se sentase—. No conocí a Ume-san, pero sí a su hermano. Era un chico orgulloso, con un alto concepto del honor y que amaba a su familia por encima de todo. Su hermana sería igual que él.

—Su familia ahora ha quedado destrozada— replicó Misao, negando con la cabeza—. Su padre... Ha perdido a su hija. Y Himura... No se merece algo así. Ahora que ha encontrado la paz...

Aoshi se acomodó mejor en la postura, mirándola con gesto suave.

—Himura siempre tendrá quien le desee la muerte, Misao— dijo, cogiendo aire despacio—. Su voluntad de vivir es fuerte, pero no puede ignorar la realidad. No podemos borrar el pasado. De algún modo, siempre acaba por volver.

Ella le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No podéis vivir siempre en el pasado, Aoshi-sama. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—No es tan simple para nosotros— replicó él, con exasperante calma. Misao tuvo unas ganas repentinas de golpearle.

—Claro que es simple. Vós lo habéis dicho: voluntad de vivir. Eso implica valentía para dar pasos adelante, aunque no sepas bien dónde te van a llevar.

—Cuando un hombre da un paso adelante, puede encontrarse con una tierra más o menos firme bajo sus pies— dijo él, con tono serio—. Es un riesgo que cabe asumir. Cuando los hombres como Himura o como yo damos un paso adelante, viene con nosotros todo lo que hicimos. No es algo de lo que nos podamos separar. Y es posible que no haya tierra más allá, sino un precipicio sin fin. No podemos correr el riesgo de caminar acompañados, porque arrastraríamos a quienes nos acompañan hacia el fondo.

Misao se quedó inmóvil, mirándole. Él tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

—¿Qué me queréis decir? — preguntó al final, reuniendo toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Aoshi, de nuevo, no la miró directamente. Silencio— ¿Me estáis diciendo que no queréis tenerme a vuestro lado?

—No dije eso, Misao— contestó él, con paciencia—. Nunca diría eso, pero no puedo tenerte en donde pueda dañarte.

Ella resopló, indignada. Ya estaba con lo mismo; ya estaba tratándola como a una niña.

—¿Y por qué ibais a dañarme? Soy fuerte. Aunque llore, soy fuerte— añadió, sintiéndose sonrojar; una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra. La fortaleza no residía en la ausencia de sentimientos—. Además, esa es mi decisión.

—En eso te equivocas— dijo él, levantando la vista y mirándola—. Me has contado que Osamu-sama estuvo a punto de matar a Kaoru. ¿Sabes por qué? —. Misao abrió los ojos, sin entender—. Por Himura. Himura ha cogido a esa chica de la mano y ha decidido caminar con ella por el borde del precipicio.

—¡Porque la ama! — gritó Misao, fuera de sí. Habría querido darle una patada que lo lanzase a la otra punta del dormitorio; pero él seguía allí, impasible, como un maldito monje.

—No lo dudo, pero está dispuesto a ponerla en peligro el resto de su vida, sólo por tenerla a su lado. Es un amor egoísta, entonces— replicó. Su voz sonó más hueca, más tensa. Misao respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando controlar su rabia. Agitó la cabeza

—Decís que Himura es como vos, pero no es cierto— dijo al final, recuperando la compostura mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No había nada que pudiera hacer allí, nada—. El suyo no es un amor egoísta, es un amor valiente. Ha decidido vivir, y vivir siempre conlleva riesgos. Sería más fácil que mantuviese a Kaoru en un pedestal y se alejase, fingiendo que lo hace por el bien de todos, cuando solo estaría ocultando su miedo, un miedo que hace más daño que las espadas. Él no es así. Él no es como vós.

Se había marchado, sin lágrimas, sin gritos. Fue una despedida dolorosa, más si cabe cuando fue consciente de que él no la seguía. No había hecho nada por retenerla, aunque ¿cómo sorprenderse? No lo había intentado en todo ese tiempo. De alguna extraña forma, ella creía conocer sus sentimientos, pero eso todavía lo hacía más difícil. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho que no la amaba... Pero no era eso. Era todavía peor.

Había salido de la pensión con las manos doloridas de tanto mantener los puños apretados. Caminó por la orilla del río, siguiendo la dirección del dojo Kamiya. Estaba triste. Estaba furiosa. Entonces vio una sombra, junto a los juncos...

Soltó la pluma. No podría contarlo con letras. Quizás lo mejor sería que viajase a Tokio; podía hacerlo y estar pronto de vuelta. Podía también ver a Himura. Sí, era lo mejor. Hizo una bola al papel y lo dejó sobre la mesa, suspirando. El sonido de la hoja arrugándose camufló el de los pasos acercándose a ella. Sintió su abrazo, atrapándola, y sus labios en su hombro. Giró levemente la cara y él aprovechó el movimiento para besarla, primero despacio y después con más pasión, buscando su lengua. Sin decir una sola palabra, la recostó sobre la mesa de la cocina y empezó a quitarle la ropa con premura; ella hizo lo mismo, desatando el nudo de su _hakama_ sin dejar de besarle. Se hicieron uno entre caricias y suaves mordiscos y Misao se agarró a su pelo, cerrando los ojos. Era tan dulce y a la vez tan pasional... Un gemido escapó de sus labios, llevando su nombre. Después él la incorporó hasta sentarla en la mesa y acarició su cabello con ambas manos, colocándoselo tras las orejas.

—_Ohayo_, Misao— dijo, con tono suave, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó, como cada mañana.

—_Ohayo_, Hideki.

* * *

.

.

.

Se llevó el cucharón de madera a la boca, probando. Olía bien y sabía...

—No sé qué ha podido pasar, Jun-san— dijo, mirando el interior de la olla con gesto de evidente agobio. Era imposible. Había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y, sin embargo... —. Sabe a huevo podrido— sentenció, suspirando. No había solución. Había algo mal en ella, quizás incluso una maldición.

Jun le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y le quitó el cucharón de la mano con gesto suave.

—Seguro que no es para tanto, Kaoru-chan— replicó, introduciendo el cucharón en la olla y llevándoselo a los labios con delicadeza; Kaoru se maravilló de su perfecto gesto al probarlo, siempre tan elegante. Ella había cogido demasiado la primera vez y había acabado quemándose los labios y escupiendo la mitad dentro de la olla común, aunque Jun no le dijo nada. La segunda vez sopló antes, pero ello no hizo que el guiso supiese mejor.

_Una maldición, eso es. Aquella tendera del mercado a la que no le compré_...

—Puedes escupirlo; es horrible— dijo con pesar. Jun la miró con sorpresa; era evidente que nunca había escupido nada en su vida. Era una dama, claro. En aquellos momentos Kaoru no podía evitar sentirse como un bicho raro. Tal vez todo se debiese a haber crecido sin una figura materna. En las cuatro semanas que llevaba en la cabaña, había aprendido más de cómo se comportaba una mujer "normal" que en los últimos diez años de su vida, lo que había profundizado su idea de que no podría ser una buena esposa, si es que alguna vez en su vida tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo. A veces, cuando veía a Jun destaparse con cautela el antebrazo del _gi_ para sacar su pequeño pañuelo y secarse las leves gotas de sudor que perlaban su cuello, guardándolo de nuevo de forma ceremoniosa, se preguntaba si Tomoe también habría sido así. Cuando Kenshin les habló de ella le pareció que sí, que así era exactamente como se comportaba. Entonces la imaginaba en un lugar como aquel, moviéndose con elegancia de un lado a otro, como un cisne, del mismo modo que lo hacía Jun. Siendo siempre sutil y reservada, riendo con moderación y bajando la mirada con mejillas sonrosadas. Ella nunca sería así. Más bien se parecería a una especie de... Pato. Sí, un pato. Suspiró. Si nunca habías visto un cisne, un pato podía estar bien. Son simpáticos, y tienen unas bonitas plumas. Sin embargo, para alguien que había tenido un cisne...

Otros pensamientos la asaltaban también, más íntimos, aunque intentaba apartarlos. Incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de hacerle ciertas preguntas a Jun; ella tendría las respuestas, pero no sabía siquiera cuáles eran las palabras. _Kami-sama_, moriría antes de pronunciar esas cosas en voz alta. Agitó la ía que centrarse en ayudar a Kenshin, aunque no supiese bien cómo hacerlo.

Guardó silencio. Ahora estaban los dos fuera. Hiko cortaba leña, y Kenshin... Jun había empezado a intentar arreglar el desastre de la comida, entregándole una alforja para que llevase algo de sake a los hombres.

—¿No es muy pronto? — preguntó, sorprendida. Jun sonrió, echando distintas especias dentro de la olla con una maestría que le resultaba apabullante.

—No para Hiko— contestó, sonriendo con dulzura. Kaoru asintió y salió al exterior de la cabaña; la diferencia de temperatura le golpeó el rostro como una bofetada. Era mediodía y el sol caía sobre los alrededores con furia. Buscó a Hiko en la parte trasera y lo encontró sentado junto al tronco donde cortaba leña, bebiendo de una pequeña taza. Ella frunció el ceño, con la pesada alforja en los brazos.

—Ah, Kaoru-chan. Qué bien que viniste con provisiones— dijo él, a modo de saludo. Sin esperar su respuesta, se levantó y le quitó la alforja de las manos, dando un profundo trago—. Ya he terminado con esto; puedo echaros una mano con la cocina.

—¿Y Kenshin? — preguntó, mirando hacia la derecha, en dirección al huerto. Hiko señaló con la barbilla la zona más apartada, donde más golpeaba el sol.

—Allí lo tienes. Le he puesto a cavar una zanja—. Kaoru lo miró con irritación. Otra vez estaba torturándole, como cuando era un niño indefenso atrapado en su montaña. A veces sentía ganas de golpear a Hiko. Aunque había ayudado mucho a Kenshin en los últimos tiempos, sobre todo en aquellas semanas, no podía dejar de culparle por cómo lo había educado. Había crecido acostumbrado a aprender a base de duros castigos, sin una palabra de consuelo, sin una mano cálida que lo abrazase, sin nadie que le dijese que lo quería antes de dormir. ¿Cómo no iba a tener problemas para expresar sus sentimientos?

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo...

_A pesar de todo, Hiko ha sido el único que lo ha levantado. Lo conoce mejor que yo; mejor que nadie._

—¿Una zanja? ¿Para qué quieres una zanja?

Él se encogió de hombros, dando otro gran sorbo a la alforja.

—Le he dicho que es vital para el huerto, pero mañana le haré cerrarla.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella, sintiendo la rabia crecer en su interior—. Está herido, ¡tiene que descansar!

—Le viene bien moverse— replicó Hiko, levantando las cejas—. Confiaba en que practicase contigo un tipo de movimiento más placentero, pero viendo vuestras patéticas interacciones, tendré que darle otro desahogo para su espíritu—. Kaoru se sonrojó tanto que perdió la palabra. Él, divertido, soltó una carcajada. Entonces le entregó la alforja, medio vacía. Kami-sama, ¿cómo podía beber tanto y tan rápido sin inmutarse? —. Venga, llévale un poco. Es la mejor cosecha del año pasado. Pregúntale de mi parte a qué le sabe.

Kaoru, sin entender, cogió la alforja y se dirigió a la parte final del huerto. El sol rugía, marcando la piel de su cuello y de sus manos. No era una hora apropiada para trabajar y menos para cavar zanjas. Hiko parecía tomarse las heridas de Kenshin de broma, como si no fuesen graves. "_Ha estado a punto de perder el brazo, Kaoru"_, le dijo Megumi en cuanto llegó a la cabaña, observando las suturas que había hecho Hiko y maravillándose de su trabajo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con una hazada, abriendo una zanja que ya tenía varios metros de largo y un metro de profundidad. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y un pañuelo sobre la cabeza, protegiéndole del sol directo. Usaba las dos manos para sujetar la hazada, aunque no debía. Sin embargo... _Está de pie_, se dijo, sintiendo el corazón latirle con más fuerza.

_Está vivo._

La última semana y media había empezado a comer y cenar con ellos y parecía que sus huesos comenzaban a rodearse con algo más de carne. No hablaba, pero eso no importaba, no de momento. Hiko le había encargado la importante tarea de montar un huerto en la parte trasera de la cabaña. "_No es una recomendación_", le había dicho, señalándole con los palillos. "_No puedo alimentar cuatro bocas adultas, y como no tienes dinero para pagarme tantas comodidades, trabajarás con tus manos_". Kaoru y Jun habían protestado, recordándole las graves heridas que Kenshin sufría, pero él no había dicho nada. Esa misma tarde comenzó a preparar el huerto. Kaoru vio sorprendida cómo sabía lo que hacía. _Sabe plantar_, recordó. Ya lo había hecho antes; a fin de cuentas, sus padres tenían una granja y también cultivó un tiempo, cuando vivió en Otsu.

Desde que Hiko le encargó la tarea, estaba todo el tiempo en el huerto. Lo amplió hacia el fondo, abriendo más franjas de tierra, plantando cualquier semilla que Jun le trajese del mercado. El verano estaba siendo seco, de modo que cuando no se encontraba sembrando o preparando abono, cargaba agua desde el pozo para regar lo plantado. Algunos días lo veía toda la tarde cargando los cubos, de arriba abajo, y miraba con preocupación su brazo. Había dejado de ayudarle a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, por petición de él. Fue una de las pocas cosas que le dijo en todas aquellas semanas, el día después de que se sentase a cenar con ellos por primera vez. Ella había preparado el baño, calentando el fuego para que tuviese el agua en el punto perfecto de temperatura. Kenshin entró y ella, como había hecho hasta entonces, se acercó a él despacio y puso sus dedos sobre su obi, empezando a desatarlo, sin mirarle, sonrojada. Kenshin puso su mano sana sobre la de ella.

—_Sessha_ lo hará. _Katajikenai_, Kaoru-dono— susurró, de forma casi inaudible. Kaoru, asintiendo con la cabeza, lo dejó solo. Sin embargo, sí le cambiaba los vendajes y le hacía las curas. En ese momento había comprobado con sorpresa cómo, lejos de empeorar por los trabajos, habían dejado de infectarse y parecían comenzar a sanar.

—Seguramente sea el sol— le había dicho a Hiko el día anterior, comentándoselo mientras ponía la mesa. Hiko había sonreído entre dientes, con malicia.

—Sí; será el sol.

Se acercó a él, con la alforja en sus brazos. Empezaba a sentir el hambre atenazarle el estómago y deseó sinceramente que Jun encontrase la forma de arreglar el desastre que había hecho por comida.

—Kenshin— le llamó. Cuando se volvió, tapando el sol con la mano, ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Se había puesto el _gi_ y la _hakama_ grises que Kaoru le trajo del dojo. Estaba lleno de tierra, también las vendas de su brazo, pero no parecía importarle. Le tendió la alforja y él, dejando la hazada apoyada contra la pared de la zanja, extendió la mano y la cogió.

—_Katajikenai_— contestó él, casi en un susurro. Se llevó el sake a los labios y bebió dos tragos; se derramó un poco por su barbilla, pero él se lo secó rápido, con un gesto grácil del dorso de su mano. Después le tendió de nuevo la alforja a Kaoru, sin decir nada más. Cogió otra vez la hazada y empezó a cavar, ampliando la zanja. Ella la cogió y dudó un momento, pero al final preguntó.

—¿A-a qué sabe? — dijo, con voz trémula. Kenshin paró otra vez de cavar y, sin mirarla, contestó.

—A sake.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se levantó, estirando la espalda y el cuello. Antes de abandonar la habitación dirigió una mirada breve hacia atrás, casi una comprobación. Jun dormía, con el gesto suave de quien tiene la conciencia tranquila. Su capa, símbolo del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_, reposaba bajo su cálido cuerpo; mucho mejor ahí que en los enclences hombros de su _baka deshi_, por supuesto. Extendió una mano y tiró de un borde, tapando sus curvas desnudas. _Perfecta_, pensó, dejando que sus dedos acariciasen brevemente su cadera mientras soltaba la capa. Cerró tras de sí y se dirigió al otro dormitorio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, como siempre. Estaba seguro de que Kaoru-chan la dejaba así cada noche antes de salir por si le pasaba algo a Kenshin y no podía pedir ayuda. Agitó la cabeza. ¿Qué narices iba a pasarle? ¿Una pesadilla en medio de la noche? No sería él quien se levantase corriendo a secarle el sudor, eso por supuesto. Entró sin contemplaciones y lo vio allí, solo, sentado contra la pared. Pasó junto a su maravilloso futón de buena calidad, deseando cogerlo y ahogarle con él. Cuando llegó a su lado esperó. No pasó ni un un segundo y ya tenía los ojos abiertos. Bien.

—Veo que no has perdido todos tus instintos— dijo en la oscuridad. Sintió su mirada y su _ki_—. Vamos, levántate. No tenemos toda la noche.

Kenshin no se movió, de modo que, suspirando, le cogió de la _yukata_ de dormir con una sola mano y le obligó a ponerse en pie, tirando de él hacia arriba. _Creí que crecería más,_ pensó, recordando al indefenso Shinta que recogió en los caminos. Un espíritu tan grande en un hombre tan pequeño... Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la ironía de los dioses.

Se calzaron y salieron de la cabaña. La noche era perfecta, ni muy fresca ni muy calurosa. Hiko llevaba un _gi_ y una _hakama_, pero su estúpido discípulo parecía una aparición con la _yukata_ de dormir y el cabello suelto, más femenino todavía de lo que ya solía ser. Resopló. Había cosas que no tenían remedio. Lo condujo a través del monte, siguiendo el camino de tierra que conocía bien. Serían sólo unos diez minutos andando, quince a lo sumo. La luna estaba creciente y había suficientes estrellas como para no desorientarse, aunque Hiko jamás se había perdido.

—Te preguntarás el porqué de este romántico paseo a la luz de la luna— dijo entonces, apartando unas ramitas con la mano, sin sujetarlas después; sintió que impactaron contra la cara de Kenshin, que caminaba detrás de él y no pudo reprimir una risa. Lo oyó resoplar a su espalda—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Kaoru-chan sale cada noche a la misma hora? ¿O es que estás tan preocupado por ti mismo que no ves otra cosa? —. De nuevo, el silencio. Es un cabezota, se dijo, agitando la cabeza. Pero no puede negar la evidencia. Caminaron un poco más, hasta que lo sintió pararse a su espalda.

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó; se volvió y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido, su eterna expresión de su etapa adolescente. Hiko ignoró su pregunta, soltando una risa.

—Es una sorpresa, _baka_. No la arruines con tus preguntas—. Un par de minutos después estaban allí. El camino se desviaba hacia la derecha y terminaba en una suave subida hacia un pequeño santuario de madera, no más grande que una de las habitaciones de la cabaña de Hiko. Kenshin estaba inmóvil a su lado, con la vista puesta en aquel lugar. En medio de la noche hasta tenía un aspecto tétrico. Bajó un poco la voz y habló—. No hagas ruido.

Kenshin le lanzó una mirada que escondía una duda. Le siguió, rodeando el pequeño santuario desde la derecha, acercándose despacio, a hurtadillas. Aunque habían pasado muchos años desde que le enseñó a moverse como un fantasma, era una lección que no había olvidado; apenas lo sentía tras de sí. _Un demonio rojo que mata sin aviso, sin remordimientos, sin fallar jamás_; así lo habían descrito muchos en Kioto, en la época en la que él ya sabía quién se escondía tras el mote de _Battousai_. No había dudado ni un momento de que se trataba de su discípulo.

Una vez rodeada la cabaña, se detuvieron frente a una pequeña ventana lateral. Hiko miró a través de ella; después hizo un gesto a Kenshin para que se acercase. Él era mucho más pequeño, de manera que tuvo que encaramarse un poco para mirar dentro. Vio cómo se quedaba inmóvil.

—Kaoru-dono— susurró, de forma casi inaudible. Hiko también miró. Allí estaba ella, de rodillas, de espaldas a ellos, rezando. Lloraba. La suave brisa agitaba la parte baja de su coleta, haciendo que se moviese y acaricias su espalda baja. Había en su sollozo algo hipnótico; era casi un himno. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, pero su discípulo no movió un solo músculo. Hiko rompió el momento cogiéndole del _gi_ y tirando de él hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiese oírles.

—Pasa aquí las madrugadas desde hace un mes, rezando— dijo Hiko, con voz dura—. ¿La has visto? Mírala—. Kenshin volvió la vista hacia la cabaña, aunque desde allí no podía verla—. No me voy a molestar en pedirte que la mires como un hombre mira a una mujer, pero mírala como a una amiga. Mírala como a alguien de tu familia. ¿Has visto lo delgada que está? Es todo huesos. Apenas come y no duerme y cuando lo hace, es apoyada contra una pared, como si fuese un puto samurai. ¿Qué pasa, no sabes meterte en el futón con ella, o es que además de ciego eres estúpido? Se está consumiendo, contigo. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con haciendo el imbécil?

—_Sessha_ no...

—Cállate— le cortó, con dureza; le agarró del gi con fuerza y le arrastró de nuevo hasta la ventana. Kaoru seguía allí, con la cabeza gacha, murmurando algunas oraciones, todavía con voz tomada—. Mírala. Mírala bien. Oye como llora. Memoriza ese sonido— susurró en su oído; Kenshin la miraba, aguantando la respiración—. La muerte de Ume no es tu responsabilidad, _baka_. _Esto_, sí.

Le soltó del _gi_ abruptamente y lo dejó allí, marchándose por donde había venido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se mantuvo despierto todo el tiempo, aunque con los ojos cerrados. Ella, como cada noche, puso la manta sobre sus hombros y se sentó a su lado, en la más completa oscuridad. _A velarme_, se dijo, sintiendo un escalofrío. Por primera vez desde hacía más de un mes, fue consciente de su presencia; realmente consciente. Notó el peso del brazo de ella contra el suyo, y su olor, a jazmines y también a tierra, hierba y sal. ¿Había sido así todas esas semanas? Kaoru tardó en dormirse, tal vez un par de horas, pero en todo ese tiempo no dijo nada. Cuando sintió su respiración profundizarse, abrió los ojos y la miró. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y la cara un poco levantada, la boca ligeramente abierta. _Duerme respirando por la boca_, pensó, maravillado, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, como si hubiese descubierto un secreto especial. Recorrió su rostro, fijándose en cada detalle. Se detuvo en sus ojeras, oscuras sobre su piel pálida. Después dejó que sus ojos corriesen por su cuello hacia abajo, hacia la _yukata_ de verano entreabierta. _Sishou tiene razón_, se dijo, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho. Se le notaban los huesos de las clavículas de forma evidente. Apartó la mirada de ahí, sonrojándose un poco. _Baka_, se recriminó. Después miró sus manos. Ya no llevaba la escayola en el brazo izquierdo; ¿cuándo se la había quitado? Se centró en su mano derecha, apoyada en el suelo, cerca de la de él. Tenía una profunda cicatriz cruzándola, todavía enrojecida e inflamada, reciente. _La hirieron_, comprendió de pronto. _La hirieron y yo no la protegí_.

_Imbécil_, dijo la voz de Hiko en su cabeza. Quiso pasar los dedos por el corte; quiso coger su mano y llevarla a sus labios y pedirle perdón de todas las formas posibles. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. La miró durante mucho tiempo, memorizándola, gravándola a fuego en su memoria.

_Ume no fue responsabilidad tuya. Esto, sí._

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared, buscando el aliento. Apartó a Ume de su mente. _Aún no_, se dijo, respirando por la nariz. _Aún no_. El solo recuerdo de su nombre se le clavaba en el pecho como la más afiladas de sus espadas, hundiéndolo hacia el fondo, otra vez. Cerró los ojos y, en la oscuridad, acercó su mano a la de Kaoru, permitiendo que sus dedos meñiques se tocasen. Con el suyo, acarició suavemente el borde de su mano. Sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones lentamente, mientras la oscuridad, poco a poco, se hacía menos densa.

_Kaoru-dono_, pensó, sintiendo su calidez. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con la suya. Él la ladeó un poco, recibiéndola así contra su cabello, como si se hubiesen estado esperando mucho tiempo.

No se durmió en ningún momento, de modo que, cuando ella despertó de madrugada, sólo tenía que esperar a que se levantase y se vistiese. Mientras lo hacía, en la más profunda oscuridad, Kenshin entreabrió los ojos, ocultos tras su flequillo. La vio, de espaldas a él, sentada en seiza junto al futón, quitarse la _yukata_ dejándola caer suavemente por los hombros hasta el suelo, descubriendo su piel; solo piel y huesos, pensó, notando que se le encogía el estómago. _Tu responsabilidad_; la miró mientras levantaba los brazos y se recogía el cabello en una trenza; cada movimiento que sus dedos hacían era como una danza, suave, sutil, perfecto; cada vez que movía el cabello entre ellos, trenzándolo con despreocupada habilidad, Kenshin sentía que las piezas de su alma se juntaban. Era increíble.

Era magia.

Ella se giró levemente hacia un lado para coger su _gi_ del futón y él volvió a bajar la vista, avergonzado por lo que acababa de ver. Sentía el corazón en la boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Esperó que lo partiese un rayo, o que ella lo golpease, o que la memoria se le borrase. Nada de eso pasó. Simplemente, después de un tiempo, Kaoru salió, dejando tras de sí su olor a jazmines recién florecidos. Recuperando el aliento, abrió los ojos y se levantó sin hacer ruido. Se calzó y salió a hurtadillas de la cabaña, tras ella, siguiéndola.

El monte parecía distinto que la noche anterior, con su shishou. Kaoru caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, y de vez en cuando se detenía a observar las estrellas. Su coleta bailaba tras ella con la suave brisa de la madrugada. Él no se había cambiado; llevaba la _yukata_ gris de dormir y se había limitado a ponerse las sandalias y atarse el pelo. Atarse el pelo por primera vez en un mes; se sentía extraño. Ahora que podía observarla sin ser visto era más consciente de lo que había sufrido su cuerpo durante estas semanas. Kaoru siempre había sido como una llama flamante al viento. Sin embargo, parecía que sólo quedaban de ella las ascuas. Sintió un frío gélido por dentro.

_Tu responsabilidad, baka._

No tardó mucho en llegar al santuario. Se agazapó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior y la miró durante mucho tiempo. Ella se arrodilló de forma protocolaria, con solemnidad, como si los dioses de veras pudiesen observarla. _Quizás lo hagan_, pensó, tragando saliva. _Quizás la estén mirando; quizás me estén mirando a mí; quizás, si la mantienen aquí, si la mantienen a mi lado... Quizás..._

Agitó la cabeza. Entonces vio cómo ella bajaba la cabeza y empezaba a susurrar oraciones. Kenshin pegó la oreja a la ventana. Era un murmullo inaudible. Sin embargo, sólo tenía que concentrarse. Solo tenía que tener paciencia.

—... pido también por Ume-san... la paz que no tuvo... el camino que no encontró en vida... por el alma de su hermano... Tomoe-san... sé que me oyes... Cuida de Ume-san... Llévala a donde tú estás, para que descansa... Perdóname... No tengo derecho a pedirte nada... Espero que puedas perdonarme... Y gracias...

Se apartó, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría de la boca. Respiró profundamente. _Para el arte del batto_... _Para el arte del batto_... Miró su mano derecha, envuelta en vendas. La mano que sostuvo la espada que mató a Ume. La mano que empujó el filo que mató a Tomoe. La mano que Kaoru había curado cada noche, sin preguntas, sin exigencias. La voz de Hiko resonó de nuevo en su mente.

_Baka_.

Tomó aire. Hacía mucho que no tenía tanto miedo; hacía mucho que no sentía tanto su propia oscuridad, el peso de su pasado sobre sus hombros, ese que una vez creyó haber aligerado para siempre, volvía a aplastarle con toda su fuerza; pero hacía mucho, también, que no estaba tan seguro. Entró en el santuario pisando con fuerza, para que ella le sintiese. Kaoru se volvió, sobresaltada. Él se había detenido en la entrada y no la miraba; sus ojos se perdían en el fondo del lugar, en el pequeño altar de madera. Llevaba años huyendo de lugares como aquel.

—Kenshin— dijo ella, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos; él sabía lo que estaba pensando. Eran cosas acerca de lo fina que era su yujata para el frío de la noche, y sobre sus heridas, y sobre la fiebre de la noche anterior. No las dijo, pero no era necesario. Esperó un segundo. Una parte de él aún aguardaba por un castigo de los dioses. _No es justo_, le había dicho Ume. No lo era, en absoluto. Se arrodilló junto a Kaoru, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos. No era justo. Él, que había arrancado tantas almas al grito de _Tenchu_, que se había proclamado con el derecho a matar en lugar de los dioses. Ahora, esos mismos dioses a los que había suplantado, le hacían un regalo. No era justo. No era posible.

_Si lo tomo, me lo quitarán._

Apretó más los ojos. Debía rezar, pero no recordaba haber aprendido a hacerlo. Además, ¿qué oración podría haber para él? El perdón era imposible y, sin embargo... Sin embargo... Controló su respiración y empezó. Empezó por el principio, dejando que todo saliese.

_Mi nombre es Kenshin, y soy... Fui. Fui un asesino._

_._

_._

* * *

*Katajikenai. Hace poco volví a ver las Live action y me llamó la atención que Kenshin agradece siempre con la palabra "katajikenai", en vez de "arigatou", palabra que jamás había escuchado. Estuve bastante tiempo intentando encontrar el significado, pero como no la romanizaba bien (pensaba que decía "katashi kenai" y es una palabra arcaica, no encontraba nada; era evidente que quería decir "gracias", por el contexto, pero no sabía cómo escribirla. Hoy por casualidad lo he descubierto. Un sábado bien aprovechado en cosas útiles xD

* * *

Kaoruca, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te gustase tanto el capítulo, la verdad es que lo escribí con dudas. No quiero que parezca que la recuperación psicológica de Kenshin va demasiado rápida; soy consciente del tremendo trauma que sería para él algo así, pero ,por otro lado, ya bastante largo está quedando el fic como para no avanzar. Por eso di ese "saltito" temporal. La figura de Hiko es mi debilidad, su relación con Kenshin para mí es de lo mejor del manga y el anime también lo expresó muy bien. Siempre me quedé con la sensación de que me gustaría ver algún spin-off, sea manga o anime, de la infancia y los entrenamientos de Kenshin con Hiko. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Kaoru Tanuki, la verdad es que el fic inicial iba mucho más deprisa, el tema de la muerte de Ume lo he metido en esta revisión, está claro que los años me han vuelto un poco más trágica xD En la versión original ella no llegaba a morir. De todas formas es verdad una cosa, cuando lo escribí y le di el título "la primavera de Kaoru-dono" busqué un poco la metáfora. No es tanto que su primavera sea encontrar a Hideki, o la historia con Kenshin, sino cómo ella crece a través de todo esto. Me gustaba aportar una visión de Kaoru más protagonista, aunque en algunos capítulos el personaje principal sea Kenshin. Siempre creí que ella estaba un poco infravalorada. Kaoru es maravillosa! Cuídate mucho!

AbiTaisho, ahí va el 26, espero que te guste. Mil gracias por tu comentario y cuídate!


	27. Chapter 27

Gracias a todas por las review, me han hecho mucha ilusión. Subo un capítulo más corto porque ando a mil esta semana. En el siguiente prometo contestaros a todas, me encanta leeros! Un abrazo y seguid cuidándoos.

.

.

.

Pasó la mano por el _shinai_ de Kaoru, sujeto en la pared. El dojo estaba vacío, como siempre, y ya había practicado todos sus entrenamientos del día; los del día, los de la semana y hasta los del mes. Desde que estaba solo, dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a intentar mejorar su técnica, practicando cada uno de los movimientos que Kaoru le había enseñado. Pocos meses atrás, incluso quizás semanas, habría aprovechado que nadie le veía ni le podría juzgar para intentar ejecutar las técnicas que tantas veces había visto hacer a Kenshin en las batallas. Habría intentado imitarle, copiar la posición de sus manos, sus pies, sus giros de cadera al desenvainar... para llegar algún día a ser tan fuerte como él. Sin embargo... Sin embargo, ahora no quería hacerlo. Por fin lo entendía.

Llevaba días sin apenas poder dormir. Se despertaba en medio de la noche con la imagen del cuerpo de Ume, desgarrado por el corte de la espada, y la visión de Kenshin, arrastrándose junto a ella con terror en los ojos. Él se quedó paralizado; tan paralizado que necesitó de un empujón de Sanosuke para sostener su _shinai_ y ponerse a luchar. La sangre lo llenó todo, su campo de visión, sus pensamientos, incluso su olfato. ¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido Kenshin al _Bakumatsu _sin caer en la locura? ¿Cómo podría haberse convertido en un _hitokiri_, viendo ese tipo de escenas todos los días? No, era todavía peor, porque no se limitaba a verlas: él las creaba, como un pintor macabro con una brocha ensangrentada. Había sido por la nueva Era y él no lo juzgaba, pero no entendía cómo había sido capaz de aguantarlo, cómo había aceptado desempeñar el papel más duro del _Ishin Shishi_; cómo no se había derrumbado.

Aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, esos días también había llorado. Justo aquellas noches habría deseado tanto que Kaoru estuviese en el dojo, solo por sentir su presencia, o para que le gritas, o para discutir con ella, o para que le obligarse a levantarse por las mañanas a entrenar. Tenía que conformarse con verla un rato cuando volvía de dar clase en el dojo de Fujame-san; sabía que pasaba por allí solo por verle e incluso había empezado a saludarle con un abrazo. Lo aceptó, aunque él lo que quería es que volviesen, quería su vida de siempre, sus gritos y carreras para atizarle; por lo menos sería mejor que el silencio, un silencio que su mente llenaba con el sonido de la espada de Kenshin contra el cuerpo de Ume. Podría haberse vuelto loco, pero se obligó a serenarse. Él no era un niño. Había luchado mucho para que no lo tratasen como a uno y ahora, ante el primer contratiempo, no podía demostrarles que tenían razón, que no era más que un chaval muerto de miedo con una espada de bambú. Él era de estirpe samurai, así que aprovecharía ese tiempo para hacerse más fuerte. Nunca más volvería a quedarse paralizado ante algo así. Se haría fuerte con la espada que protege, no con el _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_. Él defendería la vida y su espada nunca podría causar un desastre semejante. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que había querido ser Kenshin, pero sólo en parte; había querido ser su parte poderosa, la parte que todos veían, la mano firme que sostiene la espada, pero no había pensado en _lo demás_... No quería eso. Tal vez ser menos fuerte fuese suficiente, si no tenía que arrastrarse jamás por el suelo para sujetar la mano de la mujer a la que acababa de matar.

Barrió el dojo y después la _engawa_, repitiendo mentalmente los movimientos de la primera kata que Kaoru le enseñó._ Kamiya Kasshin ryu_ era su técnica; la perfeccionaría hasta convertirse en un maestro. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz inconfundible tras la puerta.

—¿Kaoru? ¿Himura? ¿Yahiko? ¿Estáis en casa?

—¡Misao! — gritó, corriendo hacia la entrada, dejando que la escoba cayese e impactase contra el suelo. Abrió sin poder reprimir la sonrisa. Allí estaba ella y, a su lado... — ¿Fujame-san?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estiró el cuello hacia el sol, tal y como lo habría hecho una planta buscando la luz. Le dolían los músculos de todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las cervicales, aunque el ungüento de hierbas que Jun le puso un par de días antes había hecho su trabajo. Nunca antes nadie le había dado lo que ella llamó "masaje" y, de haber tenido más confianza, se lo habría pedido otra vez. Liberó su cuerpo de una forma desconocida, como si le hubiese retirado una mochila cargada de piedras. Sonrió para sí, terminando de amasar el pan y contemplando su creación. La textura era perfecta, esponjosa pero firme, sin burbujas. No era capaz de terminar un guiso comestible, pero sabía trabajar la harina. Por algo se empezaba.

Bostezó. Las últimas tres noches habían sido mejores, aunque todavía no conseguía acostumbrarse a dormir sentada, por lo menos ya no tenía que salir a hurtadillas de madrugada. Kenshin había descubierto su pequeño secreto; cuando lo vio allí, de pie en la puerta del santuario, no supo qué decir. ¿La había escuchado? ¿Estaría enfadado con ella, por hablar con su difunta esposa? En cualquier caso, no le reprochónada; se limitó a arrodillarse a su lado, cerrar los ojos y juntar las manos. ¿Estaba rezando? Solo le había visto hacerlo en otra ocasión, unos pocos meses atrás, tras el _Jinchu_ de Enishi, cuando "le presentó" a Tomoe-san. Para Kaoru fue algo importante; no incómodo, ni tampoco triste. Lo agradeció y sintió que se derribaba una pared invisible que antes les separaba. De alguna manera sabía que era algo que Kenshin necesitaba hacer y, a fin de cuentas, ella tenía algunas cosas que decirle a Tomoe-san. Se sentía tonta por haber tenido celos; no había comprendido nada. Ahora... Ahora sabía que siempre viviría en deuda con ella; en deuda por haber salvado a Kenshin de todas las formas en que se puede salvar a un hombre. Y, también, por salvarla a ella después. Siempre habría un sitio para ella en sus oraciones.

La noche que Kenshin apareció en el santuario, ella terminó sus rezos en voz baja, y después los dos salieron, sin decirse nada, volviendo a la cabaña de Hiko. Entraron en el dormitorio que ahora era territorio compartido y, primero él y después ella, se sentaron con la espalda contra la pared, muy juntos. _Katajikenai, Kaoru-dono_ había susurrando él, tan cerca, tan suave que fue casi una ilusión. Ella no contestó; no era necesario. La noche siguiente, cuando acababan de terminar la cena y estaban ya lavando los platos, Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru.

—Si os parece, podíamos ir ahora al santuario— propuso. Kaoru le miró, sorprendida.

—¿Quieres ir... conmigo?

—Sí— contestó. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. Kaoru sintió el corazón latirle más rápido de lo normal, aunque intentó que no se notase. _No está enfadado_, se dijo; _no le ha parecido mal que hablase con ella_. Caminaron de nuevo en silencio, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba tranquila; se sentía en paz. Así había sido las tres últimas noches: después de la cena, iban hasta allí, rezaban y volvían, en silencio, sin prisa, el uno junto al otro. No hacía falta nada más. Aunque le dolía la espalda, dejar de despertarse de madrugada había sido un avance.

—Kaoru-dono— la voz de Kenshin en la puerta le sobresaltó y apretó la bola de masa entre sus manos. Era muy temprano, apenas había amanecido. Cuando salió de la habitación le pareció que él aún dormía, sentado a su lado, con la respiración lenta y rítmica, pero debía haberle despertado al levantarse; tenía un sueño muy ligero... _El sueño de un samurai_. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él ya estaba a su lado; había entrado corriendo. No era propio de él. Kenshin se movía con calma, con una gracia innata de la que no era consciente; sus pasos eran suaves, nunca aparentaba tener prisa. Un latigazo de miedo le azotó.

—¿Ha pasado alguna...?

Antes de que pudiese terminar, él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente hacia fuera, de donde él venía. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—Kaoru-dono, tenéis que ver esto— dijo. El tono de su voz ligeramente alterado y la breve mirada que le dedicó antes de girarse y empezar a tirar de ella hizo que toda su piel se erizase.

¿_Está... emocionado_?

Se abrió paso por el huerto, con rapidez y cuidado al mismo tiempo, delante de ella, sin soltar su mano; Kaoru estaba manchada de harina desde los dedos hasta los codos, pero él no parecía ni haberse dado cuenta. El sol empezaba a asomar tras la montaña, aunque era apenas un aviso; el cielo se encontraba en ese momento exacto en que la noche y el día se juntan, cuando aún no se han acostado las estrellas ni se ha desperezado completamente la mañana. Kaoru lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia la estrella _rurouni_ antes de volver a centrar los ojos en la coleta de Kenshin. Llevaba unos días atándose otra vez el pelo y hasta verlo así no había sido consciente de lo que lo extrañaba.

Se detuvo más adelante, al fondo, cerca de la zanja que Hiko le había ordenado abrir y después cerrar un par de días antes. Seguía cogido de su mano y ella empezó a sonrojarse, nerviosa. Entonces, tan repentinamente como la tomó, ahora la soltaba, señalando la tierra. Kaoru entrecerró los ojos, pero no veía nada. Sintió su mirada, expectante.

—N-no veo... — empezó, pero Kenshin no le dejó terminar. Se puso de cuclillas y le hizo un gesto para que se agachase junto a él. Ella lo hizo. Sentía el corazón latirle tan deprisa que era probable que le diese un infarto; _tranquilízate, baka_, se dijo a sí misma. Ella era una maestra de kendo, asistente, pero maestra. Respiró por la nariz; estaba algo más calmada cuando él volvió a cogerle de la mano.

_Mierda_.

—Mirad— susurró, guiando sus dedos despacio hasta la tierra hasta sentir el tacto suave de... _Hojas_. Abrió los ojos un poco más y acercó la cara a la tierra para ver mejor. Verde. Algo verde estaba saliendo.

—¡Oh! — exclamó, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca— ¡Kenshin! —. Se volvió hacia él, que la estaba mirando, esperando su reacción. Sonreía, pero no de forma suave y leve, como acostumbraba. Sonreía de verdad, y Kaoru pensó de pronto que todas las esperanzas del mundo cabían en aquel gesto tan simple. Era demasiado. Era todo. Él soltó su mano y se agachó un poco más, contemplando las hojas más de cerca.

—Han nacido— susurró, como si no terminase de creérselo. Kaoru vio cómo acunaba con sus dedos los pequeños brotes, como si temiese dañarlos. Era tan tierno... Quiso abrazarle y pedirle que se quedase siempre a su lado, pero se quedó quieta, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para contenerse—. Tenéis que haceros grandes— dijo entonces, pegando su cara a la tierra. Ella levantó una ceja. ¿_Le está hablando a las plantas_? Sí, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo. Vio cómo se incorporaba un poco y la miraba. Sus ojos brillaban. Lo entendió.

—Lo plantaste tú, Kenshin— susurró, sonriendo. Él le devolvió una sonrisa en la que pudo ver muchas cosas; gratitud, alivio... Un poco de orgullo, también.

—_Sessha_ estaba seguro de que no nacería nada... No podría nacer vida de estas manos.

En ese momento, cuando su mirada volvió a oscurecerse por la tristeza acechante, otra vez hacia dentro, otra vez hacia el fondo... Fue Kaoru la que le cogió las dos manos, sin perder la sonrisa. Giró sus palmas, haciendo que mirasen hacia arriba, hacia ella y también hacia el sol naciente de aquel prometedor día de verano.

—Te equivocabas, Kenshin. Estas manos... Tus manos tienen mucha vida que dar en la nueva Era.

.

.

Terminó de amasar el pan y lo introdujo en el horno; Hiko y Jun se habían despertado más tarde de lo normal y preparaban la comida entre risas y algún pellizco secreto que ella fingió no ver. La noche anterior, antes de salir con Kenshin hacia el santuario, tras la cena, cogió el futón del dormitorio y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Hiko y Jun. Kenshin vio cómo lo hacía, pero no dijo nada. Llamó a la puerta y, cuando Hiko abrió, se lo entregó, cargándolo sobre sus brazos.

—Nosotros no lo necesitamos— dijo, sonriendo. Hiko había levantado una ceja.

—Lo siento por ti, Kaoru-chan, pero yo no tengo la culpa; entre las enseñanzas que le di a mi _baka deshi_ nunca estuvo la del perpetuo celibato —respondió, cuidando el tono. Sin embargo, Jun, que lo debió oír, tosió desde dentro.

Ahora Kaoru suspiraba, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hiko bajaba la mano por la espalda de Jun y ella, sonrojada, se escabullía hacia los fuegos, iniciando una lenta persecución fingida. Le gustaba estar allí, estar con ellos dos y respirar ese ambiente de amor y cariño; pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar envidarles. No imaginaba a Kenshin haciendo algo así, ni en su cocina ni en ningún otro sitio. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, entró en la casa, con el _gi_ arremangado y las manos mojadas; ya había regado.

—Kenshin— saludó Jun, con las mejillas azoradas, intentando escapar; ya había llegado hasta el final de la encimera y Hiko la estaba besando, aprisionándola. Kenshin desvió la mirada, también sonrojado y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kaoru. Hiko se apartó lentamente, recreándose en la situación.

—_Baka deshi_— saludó, ladeando la cabeza—. Ya nos ha contado Kaoru-chan que has conseguido que salga vida de la tierra. ¿Tomates? — él asintió con la cabeza, todavía azorado—. No está mal como regalo de boda.

—¿Boda? — preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru se dio cuenta entonces de que él todavía no sabía nada. Hiko miró a Jun, que había cogido el mortero y estaba preparando algún tipo de aliño.

—¿Se lo has contado hasta a la tendera y éste no sabe nada?

Ella sonrió, de nuevo sonrojada.

—_Sumimasen_, Kenshin— dijo, con voz dulce, mirando hacia él—. Creí que Kaoru-chan te lo habría contado. Nos casaremos en invierno, con las nieves.

Kenshin se quedó un instante en silencio, como si sopesase la información; finalmente se movió hacia ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, extraordinariamente formal dadas las circunstancias.

—_Omedetoo de gozaru,_ Jun-dono— murmuró, dejando entrever una sonrisa. Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro, con un gesto que a Kaoru le pareció maternal.

—_Arigatou_, Kenshin. Nos gustaría que fueses uno de los padrinos— dijo entonces.

—¿_Oro_? —. Kaoru se tapó la boca intentando no reír, mientras Kenshin alzaba la cabeza, estupefacto. Volver a escuchar esa expresión de sus labios fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Le vio mirar a Hiko, que se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me mires. Yo ya le he dicho que es una pésima idea.

—Pero _sessha_ no es familiar de shishou.

—Sí, es cierto— dijo Jun, pasando la mano por el brazo de su kimono—. Pero para él eres como un hijo y, además de mi padre, no hay otros hombres más cercanos a nosotros.

—Yo diría que más bien como un sobrino— aclaró Hiko, levantando la ceja— Un sobrino lejano especialmente imbécil y que no ha entendido ni la mitad de las enseñanzas de su generoso tío.

Jun emitió una suave queja, pero Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, asumiendo el insulto y también el parentesco.

—_Sessha_ no sabe si podrá hacerlo— dijo al final, en un susurro. Kaoru sentía la tristeza otra vez en su voz. _Todavía no está bien_, se dijo, aguantando las ganas de correr, abrazarlo y sacarlo de allí, de llevarlo otra vez al huerto, junto a los tomates, para que su pena desapareciese. _Todavía es demasiado pronto para estas cosas_. Para cualquier cosa. —... pero si es importante para _shishou_ y Jun-dono, sessha encontrará la forma.

Abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Bien— dijo Hiko, con voz dura. Entonces dejó el trapo que sujetaba y se dirigió hacia Kenshin; pasó a su lado y le agarró de la manga del _gi_, con pocas contemplaciones—. Ahora ven conmigo. Ya que sabemos que eres capaz de hacer que algo germine sin matarlo antes, te enseñaré la siguiente lección: darle forma.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Acabaría más tarde de lo previsto, pero no importaba. Ella había dicho que esperaría a que terminase y entonces irían juntos hasta el santuario, como todas las noches de la última semana. Kenshin estiró el brazo derecho; tenía doloridos músculos que desconocía que existiesen.

—Vamos a ver— dijo Hiko, abalanzándose sobre él y apartándolo con el codo, sin ninguna delicadeza—. ¿Qué es esta inmundicia?

—Es... Es un jarrón—dijo Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño mientras se remangaba un poco más el gi. Estaba embadurnado en arcilla desde los dedos hasta más allá de los codos; y las vendas... Hiko levantó la pieza sujetándola con dos dedos, como si fuese algún tipo de objeto apestoso.

—¿Un jarrón? ¿Qué parte de "cuenco para beber sake" no entendiste?

Vio cómo Hiko daba vueltas al jarrón en sus grandes manos, examinándolo. No había quedado tan mal, para ser el quinto intento. Los cuatro primeros ni siquiera podían diferenciarse de pelotas huecas por dentro.

—_Sessha_ pensó que ya había suficientes cuencos para sake— replicó Kenshin, señalando a su derecha. Las piezas con forma de cuenco se amontonaban unas sobre otras, de distintas formas y tamaños; las que él había hecho durante los últimos tres días, desde que Hiko le enseñó el funcionamiento del torno, eran muy rudimentarias, pero se veía una clara evolución de la primera a la última.

—No te pedí que pensases, solo que usases esas diminutas manos tuyas para algo de provecho— gruñó Hiko, señalando los cuencos más pequeños. Por un momento Kenshin recordó una de las primeras semanas que había pasado con su _shishou_, cuando era un crío que ni siquiera acertaba a recordar su nuevo nombre. Mientras él bebía desaforadamente, había reunido un ramillete de margaritas y después las había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. "¿_Qué es esto_?", había preguntado un Hiko malhumorado recién levantado de la siesta, preparado para el entrenamiento. "_Flores"_, contestó él. "¿_Se comen_?", le preguntó Hiko, acercándose con el _bokken_ en la mano. "_No"_, contestó el pequeño Kenshin mientras su maestro colocaba el bokken contra su garganta. "¿_Sirven para curarte si te hieres_?". _"No lo sé, shishou.._." "¿_Sirven para luchar?" "No". "Entonces sácalas de mi cocina, coge la espada y deja de comportarte como una geisha_, _baka". _— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con _esto_?

Kenshin estiró la mano y lo cogió, quitándoselo. Lo giró entre las suyas, pensando que tal vez quedaría bien si lo pintarse de algún color claro. Azul. Le gustaba el azul.

—No es para ti, _shishou_— dijo. Hiko agitó la cabeza, soltando una risotada.

—¿También conquistaste a tu primera mujer regalándole arcilla seca con forma de orinal? —. Kenshin frunció el ceño, molesto. En ningún caso su jarrón tenía forma de orinal; tal vez había quedado un poco achatado, pero definitivamente, no parecía un orinal. Estaba seguro de que una vez pusiese dentro los jazmines... — Supongo que notarías que Kaoru-chan renunció al futón.

—Es vuestro— contestó con calma, acercándose a las pinturas y cogiendo la azul... Había varios azules. ¿Cuál sería el mejor para los jazmines?

— Qué torpe eres, _baka_— dijo Hiko, cogiendo aire—. Déjate de pinturas y ponte a hacer los cuencos.

—¿Más cuencos, _shishou_? Tienes dos millones.

—Pues quiero tener tres. Nunca son suf...

El sonido acercándose a la cabaña hizo que los dos hombres girasen la vista. Aún no se veía al recién llegado, aunque Kenshin sintió su potente _ki_ como una bofetada. Sin pensar, en un movimiento rápido e instintivo soltó el jarrón, que se rompió contra el suelo, y llevó la mano derecha hacia la cadera izquierda... No había nada allí, más que el _obi_ de la yukata.

Un segundo después, Osamu-sama aparecía frente a ellos.

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola! Contesto abajo a vuestras review, muchísimas gracias a todas. Me da pena, pero esto llega a su fin... Quedan pocos capítulos. Mi intención es después subir algunos "fragmentos" sueltos de escenas intentando seguir el canon, a ver qué sale de ahí. Por lo pronto seguimos con esto. Un abrazo y gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta del dojo sin reprimir la sorpresa por lo organizado que parecía todo, como si... _Como si lo hubiese hecho Kenshin_, pensó. La entrada perfectamente barrida, la ropa recién lavada tendida en la cuerda, las puertas de _shoji_ de los dormitorios abiertas para que la casa estuviese bien ventilada... Si se lo hubiesen contado, no se lo había creído.

—¿Yahiko? — llamó, dejando el macuto junto al pozo, apoyado en la piedra. El entrenamiento con los alumnos de Hideki había sido duro, pero se alegraba de comprobar que por fin su mano derecha comenzaba a responderle— ¿Yahiko, estás en casa?

Avanzó hacia la _engawa_ y le llegó el olor a... _Té_. _Té recién hecho_. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. A Yahiko no le gustaba el té y dudaba mucho que eso hubiese cambiado. Pronto escuchó las voces, no muy altas; había gente en el dojo y estaban en la cocina. ¿Sería Tsubame? ¿Tan pequeño y ya le estaba trayendo chicas a casa? Entró con convicción y entonces los vio allí; Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao y... Hideki, los cuatro sentados en sus respectivos cojines, tomando té y una especie de pastelitos de aspecto delicioso que, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Yahiko no había devorado en tres segundos.

—¡Kaoru! — exclamó el niño; hizo ademán de levantarse de un salto, pero en el último momento se detuvo. Más bien, se contuvo, mirándola con dudas. Ella le sonrió: _no te preocupes_, quiso decirle. No le daría muestras de afecto en público. Todos se levantaron, Sanosuke el primero, que la abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperle las vértebras.

—¡Jou-chan! — exclamó, sujetándola por los hombros con gesto serio—. Joder, estás esquelética. ¿Es que te han obligado a cocinar? —. Ella frunció el ceño, dándole un manotazo para apartarle—. ¿Dónde está Kenshin, lo has traído de vuelta?

—Sigue allí, pero está mejor— contestó ella, dirigiendo una mirada a Misao—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Misao, ha pasado algo?

Había evitado mirar a Hideki, pero ya parecía una obligación. Le lanzó una mirada breve y él respondió con una sonrisa que la dejó desconcertada. ¿No estaba enfadado? A fin de cuentas, su última conversación fue un auténtico desastre. Ella, en menos de un día, le había dicho que se casaría con él, le había pedido que se acostasen juntos y después le había confesado que, en realidad, seguía enamorada de otro.

—N-no, no ha pasado nada— dijo Misao. Estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? —. Quería... Quería ver cómo estabas tú y sobre todo, como está Himura. Nos ha contado Yahiko que sigue viviendo en la cabaña de Hiko-sama.

—Ese señor lo ha secuestrado— se quejó Sanosuke, resoplando. Kaoru le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—_Ese señor_, como tú dices, es su _shishou_ y le está cuidando mucho.

—¿Cuidándole? Lo dudo— replicó Sanosuke, agitando la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo podremos ir a verle? Le sentará bien estar con sus amigos.

—Todavía no— dijo Kaoru, intentando aparentar más calma de la que realmente sentía. Aquellas semanas habían sido muy complicadas. Los primeros días... Los primeros días no quería ni recordarlos. No había visto un rastro de vida en Kenshin; se convirtió en una sombra, un fantasma que sólo dormía y despertaba con terribles pesadillas, buscando a tientas una espada invisible por el suelo del dormitorio. Ella le contuvo, abrazándole de una forma que nunca creyó que podría hacer, susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él la reconociese, completamente sumido en un delirio de fiebre y dolor. Sin embargo, se quedó allí y, poco a poco, las pesadillas fueron cesando; la fiebre fue bajando, pero él se mantuvo dentro de sí, en un lugar al que ella no sabía cómo llegar. Sólo en la última semana las cosas habían empezado a cambiar. Ahora cenaba con ellos, hablaba un poco, aunque no demasiado. Plantaba, hacía cosas con arcilla... Y sonreía. Pero Kaoru tenía miedo. Le parecía que estaba construyendo una torre de cristal y que, en cualquier momento, un paso en falso y todo se derribaría, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Por eso había impedido que sus amigos subiesen a la cabaña. Kenshin necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para recomponerse. No estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero ni Hiko ni Jun mencionaron nada al respecto. La única que estuvo allí fue Megumi, al principio, cuando se infectaron las heridas de Kenshin. Fue entonces cuando les advirtió de la gravedad: "_Ha estado a punto de perder el brazo derecho_", dijo, con los ojos brillantes. Kaoru nunca le agradecería suficiente que se lo hubiese salvado.

Tras un breve intercambio de frases sobre lugares comunes, Kaoru se sintió demasiado incómoda para seguir allí, de modo que dirigió a su dormitorio en busca de ropa limpia. Cogió una muda para sí misma y también el _gi_ rojo y la _hakama_ blanca de Kenshin. Antes de salir, pasó una mano por las costuras que ella misma había hecho, juntando la tela tantas veces allí donde se fue rompiendo. Lo acarició y lo acercó a su nariz, oliéndolo. Aún tras mil lavados seguía sintiéndole ahí, imborrable. Ahora no era un olor extraño, desde que lo tenía a su lado todas las noches. Era como si, de alguna manera, fuese parte de ella.

—¿Kaoru? —. Se giró, sonrojándose y se encontró con Yahiko. Había visto cómo abrazaba el _gi_ de Kenshin, pero no dijo nada. Entró y cerró el shoji tras de sí—. Kaoru, ¿está bien, verdad?

Ella suspiró, mirando la ropa sobre su brazo.

—Está en ello, Yahiko. No está siendo fácil.

—Pero... Pero volverá, ¿verdad? Volveréis— dijo; había en su voz un tono de temor que hizo que Kaoru se estremeciese por dentro._ Lo está_ _pasando mal_, se dijo, sin poder evitar una sensación terrible de culpa. _Lo está pasando mal y yo no estoy aquí con él._

—Sí— contestó, no por darle consuelo; realmente estaba convencida de que así sería—. Volveremos, pero no sé cuando. Hasta entonces tienes que ser fuerte, como lo estás siendo ahora.

Yahiko resopló; estaba aguantando las lágrimas, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta.

—¿Crees que... volverá a ser todo como siempre, Kaoru? ¿Crees que Kenshin será el de siempre? — preguntó, en voz muy baja. Ella se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretando un poco.

—Claro que sí. Nosotros le ayudaremos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba paralizado; sus piernas y sus brazos no le respondían. Se había quedado así, con la mano derecha suspendida en el aire, a la altura de su cadera izquierda, donde debería estar la tsuba de su _sakabatou_. Su _sakabatou_... ¿Dónde...? El rostro de Osamu-sama se transformó en la mirada de Ume, su última mirada, dirigida a él, con sus ojos verdes, del color de la hierba fresca, grandes... Su castigo... Su despedida.

Antes de poder siquiera pestañear, sin saber cómo, Hiko estaba delante de él, como... _Como un escudo, _pensó. Osamu tenía la mirada dura, fría y dirigida a él, que seguía inmóvil. Su _shishou_ había posado los dedos en la _tsuba_ de su katana y tamborileaba sobre ella, distraído.

—Hiko— dijo Osamu, con voz hosca—. Menudo recibimiento, ¿eh?

—Quédate ahí, viejo amigo— contestó Hiko. Su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre. Kenshin sentía la vista nublada, como si de pronto los árboles alrededor de la cabaña fuesen más luminosos de lo normal. Se agarró al torno con la mano izquierda, temiendo caerse. Para el arte del batto...

_No es justo._

Ume.

—Quiero hablar con él— oyó decir a Osamu. Bajó la vista, buscando el aire que parecía no llegar a su pecho. Ojos verdes. Ojos negros. Ojos que él había cerrado para siempre.

—Habla— dijo Hiko—. Te está escuchando, ¿no lo ves?

—Preferiría hacerlo a solas.

—Me temo que eso no será posible— contestó su _shishou_, suspirando—. No me mires así, viejo. Soy el último maestro del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu;_ leo tu _ki_ como un libro abierto. Hay demasiado odio en ti y Jun me tiene prohibido manchar el porche con sangre antes de la cena.

—¿Tu cachorro necesita que lo protejas? Aún sabiendo lo que hizo...

Kenshin parpadeó varias veces, intentando recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Osamu eran tan parecidos a los de Ume...

Hiko rió y su coleta bailó tras él, cerca del rostro de Kenshin.

_Shishou_...

—Sí, lo necesita— respondió con dureza—. Ese es uno de los deberes de un maestro: mantener con vida a sus discípulos, ¿sabías? Y conozco bien lo que hizo. Todo. Lo que hizo hace catorce años y lo que hace últimamente. Yo estaba allí, además. La muerte de tu hija no es su responsabilidad. No habrá más venganzas en mi presencia.

—¿Crees que he venido a vengarme? — preguntó Osamu, fuera de sí, agarrando la _tsuba_ de su katana, aún envainada—. No niego que lo desearía... Lo desearía con todas mis fuerzas—. Kenshin volvió a alzar la vista; todo daba vueltas. ¿Habría dónde agarrarse? —. Y ¿sabes?, si quisiera hacerlo, habría empezado por la mujer de Himura. Me la he encontrado por el camino... Una niña muy valiente, después de todo.

Kenshin sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba. Ignorando el mareo, ignorando la visión borrosa, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr. Oyó que su _shishou_ gritaba algo tras él, pero no frenó, no miró hacia atrás. Usó toda su velocidad para recorrer el camino de tierra que iba desde la cabaña de su _shishou_ hasta Tokio; no necesitó llegar allí, porque a medio camino la vio. Estaba en el suelo. Sintió como el corazón se le paraba mientras corría hacia ella.

_No. Por favor._

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_NO._

Los árboles volvían a ser demasiado brillantes, como si el mundo hubiese perdido la capacidad de regular su brillo, como si hubiese explotado una bomba demasiado cerca. Ya había visto algo así, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando un resplandor le cegó, y no oyó, ni vio, ni sintió. Ese día, aquel día...

—¡KAORU! — gritó, casi una súplica, abalanzándose sobre ella. Entonces...

—¿Kens...? — Kaoru levantó la mirada, asustada, con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Estaba de cuclillas en la orilla del camino, sujetando unas ramitas en la mano—. Kenshin, mira, son esquejes de _physalis_. Los cogí para que puedas...

Kenshin, agachado junto a ella, sujetó su cara con ambas manos. Le temblaban los dedos y la manchó con los restos de arcilla, pero no le importó. Acarició sus mejillas, perdiéndose en sus ojos y, sin decir nada más, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo ella perdía el aliento contra su pecho. Kaoru comenzó a devolverle el abrazo, despacio, poniendo sus manos con cautela sobre su espalda, como si temiese equivocarse. Entonces empezó a susurrar palabras de consuelo, con suavidad.

_Estoy aquí..._

_Tranquilo..._

_Todo pasará..._

_No tengas miedo..._

_Estoy contigo._

Se aferró a ella como si fuese el último saliente antes del precipicio, respirando con fuerza contra su cabello, dejando que el aroma a jazmines llenase todos los vacíos de su alma. Kaoru no aflojaba su abrazo. No le soltaría. No importaba lo que pasase, no importaba lo que hubiese hecho; ahora lo sabía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaoru sopló sobre el té una y otra vez, hasta que pudo beberlo. Hiko le tendió un trapo húmedo mientras Jun seguía agarrada a su mano, acariciándola con cariño. Cogió el trapo y lo pasó primero por una mejilla y luego por la otra, limpiando los restos de arcilla.

—¿Estás mejor, Kaoru-chan? — preguntó Jun, apretando su antebrazo. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, dejando el trapo sucio sobre la mesa y dando un pequeño sorbo al té.

—S-sí— contestó al fin, cogiendo aire y soltándolo después—. Me dio... Me dio un susto de muerte. Pensé que había pasado algo terrible.

—Mujer de poca fe— replicó Hiko, agitando la cabeza.

—Osamu-sama... ¿No llegó a hacerle nada, verdad? — preguntó Kaoru. Kenshin no le contó nada, de modo que fue Hiko quien lo hizo en cuanto llegaron a la cabaña. Caminaron hasta allí abrazados; Kaoru casi lo sostenía y éĺ se agarraba a la tela de su _gi_ como si el suelo se abriese bajo sus pies. Volvía a estar ido. _Todo lo que habíamos avanzado_... Mientras se acercaban a la cabaña, Kaoru temió el peor de los escenarios. Temió llegar y encontrar a Jun muerta, y Hiko... Era imposible que nadie pudiese hacerle nada a Hiko, ¿verdad...? Incluso eso llegó a dudar. Cuando vio a la pareja caminar hacia ellos sintió tanto alivio que empezó a llorar. Hiko cogió a su discípulo del brazo y lo llevó dentro, al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kaoru no sabía qué le habría dicho, pero Kenshin ni siquiera había salido a cenar.

—No, no le hizo nada, pero le dio a entender que podría haberte matado; le dijo que te vio en el camino y Kenshin salió corriendo como un poseso.

Kaoru miró el contenido de su taza. _Pensó que estaba muerta, otra vez,_ entendió. Se había cruzado con un hombre en el camino, pero llevaba un sombrero ancho y la vista baja; no había reconocido a Osamu-sama. Cuando Kenshin la alcanzó, abalanzándose sobre ella, vio auténtico terror en sus ojos. Mientras Jun la conducía al interior de la vivienda, hablándole para calmar su llanto, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que todavía sujetaba los esquejes en su mano derecha, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el puño.

—Pero... ¿A qué vino? No lo entiendo.

—Dijo que quería hablar con Kenshin— explicó Hiko, dando un gran trago a su alforja de sake—. Parece que no tenía intención de matarlo, aunque su _ki_ indicase todo lo contrario. Quería entregarle unas cosas de Ume, así que yo recogí la caja y se la di.

—¿Se la diste, sin más?— preguntó Kaoru, alarmada, mirando a Jun ante el silencio de Hiko. Jun, a su vez, miró a su prometido. — Pero... Puede haber algo horrible, ¡debías haber mirado dentro antes de dársela!

Hiko resopló, sentándose con ellas.

—Tranquilízate, Kaoru-chan. No cabía un samurai con una espada en esa caja.

—Hay cosas que dañan más que las espadas— replicó, mirándole con dureza. Hiko le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos, oscuros como la noche, la leían por dentro. No había secretos con él, pero no importaba. No tenía nada que ocultar.

—Déjale consigo mismo esta noche— dijo él, con firmeza. Kaoru iba a replicar, pero Hiko alzó la mano, acallándola—. Necesita estar solo. Es tarde para ir hasta el dojo Kamiya, así que dormirás con Jun.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Kaoru, mirándole. Hiko sonrió, dando otro gran trago a su sake.

—Es una noche estupenda de verano para beber bajo las estrellas.

Antes de entrar con Jun en el dormitorio, Kaoru pasó frente a la puerta de madera de la habitación que todas esas semanas había compartido con Kenshin. Ella siempre la dejaba entreabierta y, sin embargo, ahora estaba cerrada. Se quedó un tiempo allí, esperando. Estoy aquí, dijo para sí, esperando que él pudiese sentirlo. _Esperaré_.

_No me iré a ninguna parte._

.

.

.

Se sentó en el gran alféizar interior de la cabaña, allí donde la luz de la luna podía bañarlo, iluminando su regazo. Sujetaba la caja de Osamu con ambas manos y sus ojos llevaban clavados en ella más tiempo del que habría deseado admitir.

"_Osamu dijo que Ume había dejado una carta. Él no sabía nada de sus intenciones. En su habitación encontró esta caja y no supo que hacer con ella al ver lo que había dentro; pensó en quemarlo todo, pero entonces soñó con su hija. Ella le pidió que te lo trajera y también que te perdonase. Me dijo que lo segundo no podía hacerlo, no todavía, pero sí podía cumplir su otro deseo". _Eso había dicho su _shishou_, con voz queda, mientras él intentaba recomponerse en la oscuridad de esa habitación que había contenido su _ki_ herido durante aquellas horribles semanas. Se sentía... erosionado, como una vieja montaña. Sin embargo, una parte de sí mismo estaba en calma. Ume le había pedido a su padre, de alguna manera, que le diese aquella caja.

_Ume_...

Acarició los bordes de madera, evitando las astillas, y la abrió, oyendo la suave protesta de las bisagras oxidadas.

Miró dentro.

No había muchas cosas allí. Sacó la primera. Era un mechón de pelo... Un mechón de pelo rojo, atado con un pequeño lazo de terciopelo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Recordaba cómo ella se lo había cortado, tras perder la apuesta que hicieron el segundo día de los tres que ella y su padre pasaron visitándoles en la montaña de Hiko. "_Lucha contra mí"_, había exigido una pequeña Ume, con gesto orgulloso, agitando un _bokken_ demasiado grande para su tamaño. Kenshin, mayor que ella, se negó. "_Te haré daño_". "_No podrías aunque quisieras",_ contestó ella, alzando la barbilla. "_Bien. Si consigues cogerme un solo pelo, lucharemos_", había dicho él, acordándose de uno de los macabros juegos de Hiko. Durante un rato fue divertido ver a aquella niña flacucha correr a su alrededor intentando saltar sobre su cabeza por el ansiado pelo; sin embargo, dejó de serlo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no conocía el cansanció. Nunca se rendía, no desfallecía. Se lo cortó mientras bajaba la guardia, acercándose a unos arbustos y abriendo la _hakama_ para expulsar de su cuerpo todo el sake que había bebido en la cena, al que no estaba acostumbrado. Ella apareció por detrás y, con un movimiento rápido, le cortó el mechón de la parte baja de la coleta. Había sido trampa, y por eso se negó a luchar contra ella, pero Ume lo conservó...

_Lo conservó todo este tiempo,_ pensó, pasando los dedos por su propio cabello; parecía más claro, como si el de su cabeza se hubiese oscurecido con los años. Lo dejó a un lado y pasó al siguiente objeto. No tenía miedo. Era extraño, pero recordar a Ume no estaba siendo doloroso, sino de alguna manera... Liberador. Sacó una hoja de papel, doblada en dos y la abrió. Era una carta y al instante reconoció su propia letra. La última que escribió todavía viviendo con su shishou. La leyó sintiendo el corazón encogerse.

_Querida Ume,_

_Recibí tu carta, y el dibujo de ese bloqueo de mi battojutsu. Se lo enseñé a shishou, pero me dijo que las técnicas se discuten con la espada en la mano, no con dibujos. Cuando vuelvas seguro que él te lo enseña. Yo no sé si seguiré aquí. Cada vez que bajo al pueblo a por provisiones no dejo de ver el dolor de la gente, cómo sufren la opresión y la crueldad del Shogun, también las mujeres y los niños. Y yo, mientras, aquí escondido. ¿Para qué sirve toda esta fuerza si no puedo salvar a esas personas de una vida desgraciada? Shishou me salvó a mí. Aquí cerca, en Choshu, algunos guerreros se han juntado para defender un nuevo mundo en el que no haya tanto dolor. Creo que yo podría contribuir a construir algo así. Sería maravilloso, ¿verdad?_

_Volveremos a vernos. Cuídate mucho,_

_Kenshin._

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Había pensado tantas veces en lo idiota que fue, en lo iluso... Pero era un niño, aunque no fuese consciente de ello. Ningún niño lo es, pero eso no lo había descubierto hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando ya no cabía la vuelta atrás. Luchó contra sus propias emociones para coger el tercer objeto.

Supo lo que era antes de volver el pedazo de papel. Tenía restos de sangre secos, sangre muy antigua. Era una hoja negra, con una inscripción en blanco. Un nombre: _Osamu Riju_ y, junto a él, la palabra: _TENCHU_. Suspiró. Recordó el momento en que lo puso sobre el cuerpo de Riju, ya muerto. En ese instante, al agacharse a dejar el papel sobre su espalda y ver su coleta castaña, idéntica á la de Ume, decidió coger su katana para entregársela a su hermana. Había incumplido dos o tres juramentos del _Ishin Shishi_ con esa acción, pero no lo pensó. No le importó. Dejó el pedazo de papel a un lado.

Solo quedaba una cosa en la caja. Una fotografía. La tomó entre sus dedos, sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba muy deprisa. No había sido consciente de quién la hizo; de hecho, estaba seguro de que en aquel momento ignoraba incluso que pudiera existir algo que congelarse un momento para siempre, más allá del propio recuerdo. Pasó los dedos por el papel. Era la primera vez que veía su rostro desde... La primera vez en catorce años.

La fotografía mostraba un día de finales de verano; había más gente, pero el fotógrafo los enfocaba a ellos, que estaban cerca del río, cogidos de la mano. Él y Tomoe. Pasó los dedos por su cara, recordando sus facciones. De alguna manera se habían desdibujado en su mente; las recordaba, pero no siempre. Pasaba lo mismo con su voz. ¿Había sido más grave o más aguda? A veces creía que ella se desvanecía poco a poco, como un espejismo, o como las olas de una playa donde la marea va bajando. Volver a verla de nuevo, tal y como conseguía recordarla, no dolía. Era extraño... Era reconfortante poder mirarla, poder pronunciar su nombre sin sentir un vacío profundo; como si, de pronto, una herida terrible por fin hubiese sanado. Sonrió, deslizando los dedos por el pañuelo que ella llevaba en el cuello. En la fotografía él era poco más que un niño; no recordaba haber sido tan joven entonces. Tenía una gigantesca sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara.

En medio de tanta muerte, él sonreía.

Su mano derecha cogía la de Tomoe, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras la izquierda sujetaba un cesto de mimbre. No se veía su contenido, pero lo recordaba a la perfección; eran dos docenas de huevos, una alforja de sake y algo de arroz. Él la miraba, pero ella perdía sus ojos en el infinito, con expresión tranquila. Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día y del motivo de su estúpida sonrisa. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor por primera vez, y había sido... _Torpe_, pensó. Errático, poco sexual y, al mismo tiempo, terriblemente dulce. Después durmieron juntos, aunque él estuvo toda la noche despierto, pensando en si de algún modo había ganado el derecho a acariciar su espalda desnuda o si debería esperar a que se despertase para pedírselo. Al día siguiente fueron al mercado y el la cogió de la mano, porque le apetecía, sin preguntarle nada. Alguien hizo esa foto y, por algún motivo, Ume la guardaba. Ahora empezaba a verlo. Su rechazo le hizo más daño del que jamás había imaginado.

Metió lentamente todo en la caja, salvo la fotografía; la dejó en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de la ventana, cansado. Había perdido el control en el bosque, cuando vio a Kaoru en el suelo y ahora ella no estaba allí. ¿Habría vuelto al dojo? Antes de todo aquello, le dijo que estaba prometida con Hideki. ¿Y ahora? ¿En qué punto estaba ahora? Miró la pared donde habían dormido las últimas semanas.

El mundo giraba rápido y él sentía el estómago en la boca. Miró la fotografía en su mano, fijándose en su propia sonrisa; su estúpida sonrisa de enamorado. Durante todos esos años había pedido perdón a Tomoe de todas las formas posibles; se lo había pedido en cada vida que arrancó antes de acabar la guerra; en cada persona a la que ayudó después, siendo un _rurouni_; en cada día que se mantuvo fiel a su recuerdo. Se lo pidió también cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que donde antes había un dolor imposible de soportar, empezaba a aparecer una cicatriz. Donde sólo había frío, había comenzado, unos meses atrás, a volver el calor.

_Kaoru_, pensó, cerrando los ojos.

Aquella noche, después de catorce años, con el corazón otra vez descongelado y unas ganas de vivir más grandes que el miedo, tan feroces que hasta le mareaban, miró otra vez la fotografía y una sola palabra afloró en sus labios.

_Gracias_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Es mejor que yo hable con ella a solas. La conozco, no entenderá que nos presentemos allí los dos y...

—También es mi obligación.

Misao resopló, agitando la cabeza en dirección a Hideki. Pasó la vista por su cabello revuelto, sus ojos oscuros, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Tenía las pestañas muy largas y, en ocasiones, cuando la besaba le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas. Tragó saliva. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de la situación?

—No, no es tu obligación. No llegasteis a estar oficialmente prometidos; sin embargo, es mi amiga.

Se levantó del futón y empezó a vestirse, sin mirarle. No sabía bien cómo lo haría, qué palabras emplearía. "_Kaoru, disculpa, pero mientras Himura y tú superábais un trauma terrible, yo me fui con tu ex prometido a Kioto y me pasé un mes metida en su cama"_. Mierda. Por otro lado, ¿qué podría importarle a ella? Ni siquiera le había escrito una mísera carta en ese tiempo. No sabía qué le daba más rabia, si sentirse culpable consigo misma o si ser consciente de que Hideki todavía estaba enamorado de Kaoru.

_Y tú de Aoshi, baka._

No. Ella era un río y por fin había encontrado una corriente cálida en la que fluir. No pensaba volver atrás. Hideki tocó su espalda. Sus dedos eran suaves y recorrió con ellos su columna.

—Misao— susurró, con voz ronca—. Kaoru no irá al dojo a dormir. Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo— contestó, resoplando—. Yahiko estará esperando, creerá que me ha pasado algo, seguramente tenga sospechas si llego a...

—Di que estuviste con Megumi— susurró él en su oído; sus manos, decididas, bajaron por su abdomen.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Hideki, vamos a ir al infierno— dijo, girándose y dejando que él la derribase sobre sí mismo. Le vio reír y respondió a su risa. Era contagiosa, tan llena de vida, tan vacía de oscuridad. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y él aprovechó ese instante para atrapar sus labios y besarla con fuerza.

Kaoru tendría que esperar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Despuntaba la madrugada; todavía no había amanecido. Kaoru suspiró mientras abría la puerta con cuidado, sin llamar antes. Le había costado mucho escabullirse del lado de Jun y mucho más caminar por el pasillo descalza, de puntillas, sabiendo que un paso mal dado o una madera ligeramente suelta y Hiko aparecería frente a ella mandándola de vuelta al dormitorio, como a una niña traviesa.

Sin pensar, entró.

Había imaginado que lo encontraría durmiendo y, en verdad, solo quería comprobar que estuviese allí, en el lugar que habían compartido durante esas semanas. Sin embargo, Kenshin estaba sentado en el grueso alféizar interno de la ventana, con el rostro parcialmente oculto tras el flequillo rojo y la luz de la luna bañándole. Dejó la puerta entreabierta y él alzó la vista.

_Está despierto_.

—Kenshin— murmuró, sorprendida—. Siento no haber llamado. E-estaba preocupada. No quise...

Él seguía mirándola; al final sonrió con suavidad.

—No os preocupéis; estaba despierto.

Kaoru se fijó en la caja que reposaba en su regazo, entre sus manos. Era de madera, pequeña, con los bordes algo redondeados como si hubiese sido bien trabajada por un carpintero. Kenshin deslizó la vista hacia abajo, otra vez leyendo sus pensamientos. _Baka_, se dijo Kaoru, notando frío en las manos. _Hiko te dijo que le dejases en paz, que necesitaba estar solo._

Caminó hacia atrás, buscando a tientas la puerta de madera, sin perder la sonrisa.

—No quería interrumpirte, perdóname. Te dejo solo.

Se dispuso a salir cuando oyó su voz, suave, calmada, completamente distinta a la del hombre que esa tarde había agarrado su cara al borde de la locura.

—_Sessha_ preferiría que os quedaseis.

Alzó la vista, sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él volvió a sonreír y se movió en el alféizar, sentándose de un modo distinto, en un lateral haciéndole un hueco. Kaoru, sin decir nada, caminó hacia allí y se sentó a su lado, dejando un poco de distancia entre ellos... Kenshin se movió de nuevo hasta que sus piernas y brazos quedaron totalmente pegados, como habían dormido todas aquellas noches. Ella bajó la vista, sonrojada; miró sus manos, que sujetaban la caja de madera, iluminada por la ténue luz de la luna. Cuando Kaoru estaba ya acomodada, él la abrió.

—Kenshin, no tienes que...

—_Sessha_ lo sabe, Kaoru-dono— le cortó él, sacando... ¿Un pedazo de cabello rojo? —. Pero quiere hacerlo.

Lo sostuvo en su mano abierta y después se lo tendió. Kaoru lo examinó; más que rojo, pensó, era naranja. Entonces él, con palabras tranquilas, le contó la historia de cómo Ume, siendo una niña, se lo había cortado para ganar la posibilidad de luchar. Cuando terminó de hablar ella se atrevió a acariciar con sus dedos el mechón.

—¡Qué suave! — exclamó, maravillada, sin pensar—. ¡Es como un gatito! —. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que había dicho se sonrojó como nunca en su vida. _Oh, Kami_. _Baka, baka, baka_. Sin embargo, Kenshin soltó una risa tan sincera que la agitó por dentro, llegándole hasta los huesos. Ignorando la emoción que sentía, miró hacia la puerta, nerviosa—. _Shhh_, Kenshin. Hiko nos va a pillar.

Él levantó una ceja, sonriendo con gesto divertido.

—¿Estamos haciendo algo malo?

Otra vez se sonrojó. _Mierda, Kaoru, mierda_. Sin decir nada más, Kenshin sacó el segundo objeto; era una carta. Se la tendió.

—¿Seguro que...? — empezó ella, mirándole a los ojos; seguía notando el rubor en su rostro.

—Sí.

La leyó en silencio, sintiendo cómo cada palabra le encogía un poco más el corazón. Era como si, de alguna manera, estuviese abriendo una puerta al pasado de Kenshin y asomándose, topándose con el adolescente idealista hasta la médula. Casi podía sentir la inocente esperanza que latía en cada _kanji_. Era extraño. Ella misma podría haber escrito aquello. _Si yo hubiese nacido en su época, si yo hubiese sido él..._ pensó, con el corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho. _Si yo hubiese sido él._.. No podía imaginarlo. No podía imaginarse matando a nadie.

—Querías protegerles— dijo, en voz baja. Kenshin cogió la carta con suavidad, comenzando a doblarla.

—"_Querías salvar a todos y acabaste dándote un baño de sangre_"; eso fue lo que dijo _shishou_.

—Si no lo hubieses hecho, tal vez nunca habría llegado la nueva Era— replicó Kaoru, buscando sus ojos—. Tal vez no estaríamos aquí.

Kenshin la miró. Durante un instante le pareció ver algo en sus ojos, algo distinto. Podía ser... ¿paz? ¿agradecimiento? Sin embargo duró un instante, demasiado rápido para averiguarlo. Bajó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente mientras dejaba a carta a un lado y sacaba de la caja una pequeña hoja de papel negro.

—_Tenchu_— repitió ella tras oír la historia, sintiendo un escalofrío. Recordó otra palabra, otra idea parecida y al mismo tiempo opuesta. _Jinchuu_. Sintió frío. A su lado, Kenshin suspiró.

—Decíamos impartir justicia en lugar de los dioses— murmuró, trazando con el dedo el _kanji_.

—Creías hacer lo correcto. Eran... otros tiempos— contestó Kaoru, tragándose sus emociones. El rostro de Enishi, lleno de dolor, volvió a su mente. Nunca podría olvidar aquellos días. Se alegró de no haber tenido que vivir la época de Kenshin; se alegró, como nunca antes, de haberle conocido después, en la nueva Era. Kenshin asintió mientras sus dedos se posaban en el fondo de la caja de madera y se detenían allí, como si se hubiese quedado paralizado de pronto. Había algo, un papel más grueso, quizás...

—Kaoru-dono— susurró, cogiendo con su mano derecha lo que parecía una fotografía. Kaoru había visto pocas en su vida; todavía era un bien muy valioso, solo al alcance de unos pocos. Había algo inscrito detrás. _Otsu, 1865_, creyó leer. El corazón le dio un vuelco; le miró a los ojos y vio que él también la estaba mirando—. ¿Queréis conocer a Tomoe?

Siempre le había gustado mucho la forma de los ojos de Kenshin; rasgados, aunque más grandes de lo normal, de un color cambiante, más oscuros cuando se enfadaba o cuando sentía ira y tremendamente claros cuando estaba triste. Ahora brillaban con fuerza, sinceros, transparentes. Estaba esperando. Ella sonrió, convencida, poniendo una mano sobre la de él, que sujetaba la fotografía.

—Me gustaría mucho, Kenshin.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él había estado conteniendo la respiración. Le sintió recuperarla lentamente mientras le tendía la imagen. Kaoru la cogió. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la juventud de Kenshin. _Era solo un niño_, pensó, sorprendida. Aunque sabía que en esa fotografía no tendría más de quince años, no le parecía mucho mayor que Yahiko, quizás por el aspecto infantil de su rostro, o por sus rasgos suaves. Tampoco parecía ese demonio rojo del que hablaban las leyendas... Llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, pero en vez de atársela en la nuca, como ahora, se la hacía alta. La foto estaba hecha a media distancia, pero podía apreciarse la media cicatriz de su mejilla; entonces sería reciente. Después sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Tomoe. Llevaba un kimono y un chal, aunque en blanco y negro no podía apreciar los colores, parecían claros, en contraposición con las ropas oscuras de Kenshin. Los dos iban cogidos de la mano y Kenshin llevaba una cesta, como cuando iban al mercado en Tokio. Él sonreía de una manera infantil, alegre y despreocupada. Nunca le había visto ese gesto; era... grandioso. _Cómo no iba ella a enamorarse_. Se fijó en el rostro de Tomoe, en sus ojos, en su nariz pequeña, en sus labios finos y perfectos. Su gesto era serio... No, no estaba seria. Estaba... tranquila. Pasó los dedos por la imagen, despacio.

—Era... preciosa— susurró, casi sin darse cuenta de que no hablaba para sí. A su lado Kenshin sonrió; sonrió de verdad, con una dulzura imposible, solo para ella. Se sonrojó—. ¿Recuerdas... el sueño del que te hablé, hace semanas? Soñé con ella, con Tomoe-san. Estaba en un camino, con flores... M-me contó una historia de una estrella. Una historia que tú me contaste y que también me contó Hiko, pero la de ella era distinta—. Kenshin la miraba, genuinamente sorprendido—. Tomoe-san no la llamó estrella _rurouni_, sino estrella...

—..._samurai_— susurró Kenshin, sin dejar de mirarla. Kaoru asintió—. _Sessha_ le contó a ella esa historia... Una historia que antes había oído de _shishou_.

—La de ella era menos triste; la estrella no era malvada, solo... se había perdido un poco del camino; pero no me contó el final— dijo Kaoru, mirando la fotografía—. Creo... Quizás entonces me desperté, aunque no lo recuerdo.

—No— dijo Kenshin, sonriendo—. No os lo contó porque ella no podía saberlo.

—¿No se lo contaste? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Kenshin cogió la fotografía de su mano y la miró.

—Sí, pero no le gustó. Me dijo que estaba equivocado, que ese no era el final de la historia—. Kaoru le miró, siendo consciente de que había olvidado usar el _sessha_—. Dijo que el final de la historia lo tendría que encontrar la estrella _samurai_.

—¿Y ya lo encontró? — preguntó Kaoru, casi en un susurro. Kenshin bajó la mirada, metiendo la fotografía con el resto de las cosas en la caja y después cerrándola.

—Sí.

Kaoru sentía el corazón rebentándole dentro del pecho. Entonces él se levantó, dejando la caja en el alféizar y caminó hacia la pared que había compartido. Se sentó allí, colocando tras su espalda la manta y miró a Kaoru. Ella fue hasta allí y se sentó a su lado; Kenshin extendió la manta detrás de ambos y ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola suavemente contra su pelo. _Kami, espero que no pueda oír mi corazón_.

—Kaoru-dono— dijo él, en un susurro; Kaoru volvió la vista hacia su rostro y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados—. _Oyasuminasai de gozaru_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nunca había imaginado que una boda conllevase tal cantidad de preparativos. Jun aparecía cuatro o cinco veces al día para preguntarle cosas aleatorias; flores, comida, invitados, ropa... Ropa. Él había insinuado la posibilidad de acudir a la ceremonia con su capa, atuendo de maestro, pero la mirada fulminante de Jun había sido suficiente. Resopló, sosteniendo la espada ante sí. ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de todo aquello?

—¿A qué estás esperando?

—No voy a atacar.

Hiko suspiró y, sin mediar palabra, se lanzó contra él. Kenshin detuvo el ataque con un bloqueo muy básico, de modo que, como castigo, Hiko le dio una patada que lo lanzó a tres metros de distancia. Cayó con elegancia; eso sí parecía haberlo aprendido.

—¿Vas a seguir usando las técnicas cutres de cuando todavía te meabas encima?

—Ya te he dicho que hoy tengo que darme prisa— replicó Kenshin, incorporándose y sacudiéndose la hakama.

—Llevas aquí casi dos meses y ahora te entran las prisas. Ya te he dicho que me pagarás tus gastos así.

Kenshin agitó la cabeza.

—Me dijiste que podría pagarlo trabajando en el huerto, y después en el torno...

—Pues ahora será con la espada. No puedo dejar que vayas por el mundo así de verde. ¿Quieres seguir mancillando el nombre de nuestro estilo hasta el fin de los tiempos?

Él miró la _sakabatou_.

—No tengo pensado volver a usar nuestro estilo si puedo evitarlo.

—No podrás evitarlo para siempre. Si atacan a tu mujer ¿piensas defenderla lanzando tomates a tus enemigos? —. Kenshin le dedicó una mirada de odio que le hizo reír; no podía mantener un aspecto serio con ese rostro infantil, era imposible—Venga; soy yo quien no tengo todo el día.

—¿Problemas de alcoba, _shishou_? —. Hiko le miró, frunciendo el ceño. ¿De veras estaba riéndose de él, el imbécil de su discípulo?

—Esos que tú jamás tendrás, _baka_— le atacó y Kenshin le bloqueó, esta vez con una técnica más avanzada. Cruzaron espadas dos y tres veces, hasta que Hiko volvió a alejarle de un golpe en el estómago. Parecía que volvía a despertar, por fin—. ¿No piensas compensaré a Kaoru-chan lo que te ha aguantado todo este tiempo? ¿O vas a dejar que la pobre siga virgen hasta el final de los días? Qué desperdicio. No te eduqué para esto.

Vio cómo su estúpido discípulo se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

—No estamos casados— contestó, tan bajo que casi no le oyó. Soltó una carcajada.

—Tampoco yo estoy casado con Jun, ¿qué mierda de argumento es ese? — replicó Hiko—. Venga, no tienes de qué temer, _baka_. Son muchos años de sequía, pero ella no tiene con qué comparar. Podrás ser torpe con absoluta impunidad, que no se dará cuenta—. Kenshin bufó y le atacó; todavía no había recuperado la movilidad de su mano derecha, no la que solía tener, pero ya empezaba a volver a su ser como espadachín. _Bien_. Su espíritu volvía a arder, tal y como él lo había conocido siendo un niño. Aunque no lo habría reconocido jamás en voz alta, no dejaba de maravillarle su capacidad de reconstruirse una y otra vez. Otras almas se habían dejado marchitar por mucho menos. Hiko detuvo su ataque con facilidad y le mandó de otra patada contra un árbol—. ¿Estás muerto de miedo, verdad? ¿Por qué, si sabes que te está esperando?

Kenshin bajó la espada.

—Estuvo prometida con Fujame-san; quizás todavía lo esté.

Hiko puso los ojos en blanco mientras envainaba su katana. Su discípulo era absolutamente idiota, no había nada que hacer para remediarlo.

—¿Cuántas prometidas conoces que pasen las noches con otro hombre? —. Kenshin frunció el ceño, envainando también su _sakabatou_ y acercándose a su _shishou_, que le tendió la alforja con sake.

—Antes de... Antes de estas semanas, ella dormía con él.

Hiko le miró durante unos segundos, observando su gesto al beber. Educado, contenido. Tonto de remate.

—Ella dormía aquí, _baka_—. Kenshin le miró sin entender—. No te enteras de nada, por los dioses. Yo la estuve entrenando para el examen.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo has oído. Necesitaba mi ayuda y se la di; sabes que soy un hombre generoso y desinteresado en lo que a compartir mi sabiduría se refiere.

Kenshin se acercó más a él, mostrando su enfado. Incluso así tenía un aspecto entrañable, pensó Hiko.

—¿Cómo pudiste, _shishou_? Ella no es... Ella no...

—Ella es espadachín, _baka_. Y es buena, por cierto. Lástima que no la hubiese encontrado a ella cavando tumbas; quizás habría sacado mejor provecho a mis enseñanzas—. Kenshin le miraba, incrédulo—. Además, si no fuese por lo que yo le enseñé, Osamu-sama la habría matado. ¿Te has fijado en su mano?

Vio cómo su discípulo a sentía con la cabeza, en un gesto que mostraba su dolor. Todavía no estaba preparado para pensar en aquel combate. Sin embargo...

—Osamu-sama lanzó un golpe a _cote_; son ataques difíciles de defender en un combate real si no mantienes un buen _kamae_. Nuestro estilo... incide mucho en ese tipo de defensas basadas en la posición.

Hiko asintió, orgulloso. No le había enseñado tan mal, después de todo.

—El caso... — empezó, avanzando hacia la cabaña. Kenshin le seguía; estaba embadurnado de tierra, barro y hierba, de todas las veces que le había pateado y derribado, y alguno de los cortes de su brazo parecía que volvía a sangrar levemente, pero pese a todo, su _ki_ brillaba—... es que Kaoru no durmió con Hideki. Dormía aquí. No sé qué te contó ella, pero tú sabes la verdad. Es hora de que dejes de arrastrarte por esta nueva Era que construíste asesinando y empieces a honrar todos esos cadáveres que dejaste atrás de la única manera en que puedes hacerlo: viviendo una vida que merezca la pena ser vivida. Y ahora déjame en paz. Tengo una prometida deseosa de torturarme con algo llamado _arreglos florales._

.

.

* * *

.

.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. En su propia casa, en su propia habitación.

_En mi propio futón._

—¡Kaoru, espera! — había gritado Misao, corriendo tras ella. Kaoru la apartó de un manotazo.

—¡Déjame, Misao!

—Espera, por favor— insistió ella, enroscada de mala manera en su yukata. Su yukata. Kaoru la miró con rabia.

—Esto... Esto es... ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Misao bajó la mirada en claro gesto de arrepentimiento. Kaoru supo el significado de aquella expresión, pero aún así ella contestó.

—Desde lo de Ume.

¿_Desde...?_

—Déjame, Misao. Hablaremos cuando me calme, o te daré una paliza.

—¡Kaoru! — gritó Misao, saliendo de esa guisa a la puerta del dojo mientras Kaoru se alejaba, apretando los puños—. ¡No tienes derecho a ponerte así!

Esa última frase era la que había provocado su estallido de furia. Se giró, caminó hacia ella y le dio una bofetada en la cara. Misao se quedó de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos, inmóvil.

—Me has mentido.

Lloró todo el camino, hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hiko. Le dolía y no podía explicar exactamente el motivo, pero estaba segura de que Misao le había fallado. Era como una hermana, como una más de su familia... Cuando se encontró a Kenshin en la puerta, esperando para ir con ella al santuario, como habían acordado a mediodía, no pudo dejar de sollozar. Él le preguntó si estaba bien y Kaoru le aclaró que no diría nada. Sin embargo, a medio camino, comenzó a hablar y no paró hasta llegar al lugar de sus rezos. Kenshin escuchó en silencio, mirándola de vez en cuando, dando muestras de que prestaba toda su atención. Al llegar al santuario se detuvo un poco más atrás que ella.

—¿Queréis que entremos o preferís hablar un rato más? — preguntó, con voz suave. Kaoru se secó las lágrimas con la manga del kimono.

—No, no. Vamos a entrar. No quiero que se haga tarde—. Kenshin asintió y entró tras ella en el santuario. Se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a rezar; Kaoru intentaba serenar su corazón, pero estaba demasiado alterada. Se levantó antes de lo normal y salió; Kenshin fue tras ella y se sentó a su lado, en las escaleras de madera que daban acceso a aquel pequeño lugar—. Yo... _Sumimasen_, Kenshin. No es... No es que me moleste que ella esté con Hideki... Es... Es la mentira, ¿sabes? Yo quiero que Misao sea feliz. Pero ¿por qué me lo ha ocultado?

Kenshin miraba sus manos, pensativo.

—Tal vez no supiera cómo contároslo— dijo con calma.

—Sólo tenía que decirme la verdad. Cuando pasó lo de Ume... Ese día estuvo con él.

—Kaoru-dono, si vos... Si os sentís así porque tenéis dudas...

—No— le cortó, mirándole a los ojos—. No tengo ninguna duda, Kenshin, ¿me oyes? Ninguna. Voy a volver contigo a casa, a nuestra casa. Voy a estar contigo, si tú quieres. Si tú... Si no... Si no quieres, pues envejeceremos juntos como amigos. Y si encuentras una mujer por ahí, pues yo la aceptaré, y si es buena persona... y si sabe cocinar... entonces nosotras...

Kenshin estaba riéndose y eso le pareció bastante mal. ¿Es que no veía que hablaba en serio? Frunció el ceño, preparada para decirle cualquier cosa, pero él habló antes.

—Volvamos a casa— susurró, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. Kaoru, sin pensarlo, la cogió y se puso en pie; Kenshin, con un gesto suave, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. Fue un gesto que sintió tan íntimo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta perder el habla. Caminaron juntos de la mano todo el camino de vuelta hasta la cabaña. Poco antes de llegar Kenshin se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas comenzaban a poblarlo, como cada noche. Le vio suspirar a su lado—. Hace unas semanas dijisteis que _sessha_ no tenía sueños.

—No quise decir eso, Kenshin; estaba enfadada y...

—No— le cortó él, acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Kaoru volviese a quedarse muda—. Fue así desde el fin de la guerra. Sin embargo, desde... _Sessha_ no sabe exactamente desde cuándo, pero hace tiempo que este... Este era uno de esos sueños.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Abi Taisho, muchas gracias por tus palabras, intento plasmar la evolución de los personajes, aunque a veces no me quedo contenta con el resultado porque siento que debería ser todo más pausado. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer un fic de 500 folios jeje un abrazo!

kaoruca, gracias, como siempre, por tu review. Me está costando darle forma a estos últimos capítulos, que en el fic original eran un poco desastre, sin extenderme infinito pero sin darle tampoco un cierre brusco. Me muevo mejor en el drama que en las partes felices XD pero espero que todo vaya encajando. Un abrazo y espero que sigas bien. PD- Sigo manteniendo en pie que me gustaría leer algo de lo que estás escribiendo. Tengo pendiente echarle un vistazo a tus incursiones en los fic, aunque me digas que no son una maravilla, sigo queriendo leerlas, soy una devoradora de todo lo que tenga que ver con Rurouni Kenshin y viendo lo bien que lees a los personajes, seguro que me gusta. ¡A ver si acabo para dedicarme un poco a leer! Otro abrazo.

Kaoru Tanuki, Osamu siempre viene a tocar las narices jeje Ya le tengo como malvado comodín xD Estoy intentando darle forma a estar parte del viejo fic que era un poco cutre, espero que me quede algo decente y bonito tirando a la esperanza, que es el mensaje del manga en definitiva. Un abrazo y cuídate mucho!


	29. Chapter 29

¡Hola! Espero que os encontréis bien. Subo un capítulo no muy largo pero intenso. No sé si faltará uno o dos más, pero estamos llegando al final. Gracias por todas vuestras review, las contesto abajo. Os las agradezco, os agradezco también la inmensa paciencia con mi historia más lenta que Kenshin y con tantos errores y cosillas sueltas que espero corregir más adelante. Siempre tengo en cuenta todo lo que me comentáis; gracias a todas, especialmente a quienes estáis ahí cada día; espero que os guste.

¡Un abrazo enorme!

* * *

.

.

.

Misao suspiró, sentada en el camino, sobre una pequeña piedra. Dormiría allí si era necesario, pero tenía que hablar con Kaoru.

El día anterior había sido un completo despropósito. Ella estaba en el dojo Kamiya, limpiando los restos de la cena; los demás se habían marchado y Yahiko hacía tiempo que roncaba tras su pared de _shoji_. Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño ruido en la puerta. Se quedó inmóvil por si el niño se levantaba, pero pronto comprobó que seguía durmiendo.

_Menos mal que no está solo y menos mal que no son atacantes,_ pensó mientras abría el portón a Hideki. Le recibió con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? — susurró, enfadada, intentando contenerse. Hideki la miró a los ojos mientras entraba y entornaba la puerta tras de sí.

—Venía a verte. No pasaste hoy por mi dojo.

—Todo es complicado aquí— contestó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¿Has hablado ya con Kaoru?

_Kaoru, por supuesto. Eso es lo que le importa_.

—No, no he tenido la oportunidad. Te dije que nos veríamos mañana.

Él suspiró, cogiéndola de la mano.

—Misao, no me siento bien así. Yo también estoy en esto; no puedes cargar con ello tu sola y no quiero que...

—Ya sé que es cosa de los dos— le cortó, soltándose suavemente y haciéndole una señal para que bajase la voz—, pero Kaoru es mi amiga antes siquiera de conocerte y quiero que sepa todo esto por mí, directamente por mí.

Él abrió la boca para replicar, cuando un sonido del interior de la casa les hizo detenerse en seco. Era una voz somnolienta que procedía de la _engawa_.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Misao, estás despierta?

Ella abrió los ojos, alarmada. Yahiko aparecería en pocos segundos y era noche cerrada, ¿cómo podría explicar la presencia de Hideki? Tiró de él hacia un lado y lo empujó tras los arbustos.

—Soy yo, Yahiko; encontré un gato y le estaba... dejando algo de comer. Vuelve a dormir— dijo en cuanto le vio, con el pelo revuelto y frotándose los ojos. La miró durante un instante.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien?

—Claro, _baka_. Vete a dormir.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió al dormitorio. Misao se giró y miró hacia abajo, hacia Hideki... ¡Kami-sama!

—¿Pero qué narices te ha pasado? — exclamó, tirando de él hacia arriba del brazo. Tenía una herida en la frente que sangraba lo bastante como para preocuparse.

—M-me... Me he golpeado con algo al caer.

Misao miró otra vez hacia la _engawa._

_Mierda_.

Le agarró del brazo y le llevó dentro, al dormitorio que compartía con Kaoru. En silencio, para no despartar a Yahiko, le lavó la herida y le puso un poco del ungüento de Megumi que Kenshin todavía guardaba en su dormitorio. Era tarde y Hideki tenía el _gi_ manchado de sangre; todo parecía ir del revés.

—Quédate aquí esta noche— dijo ella, sin estar segura. Si se iba antes de que Yahiko se despertase, nadie se enteraría, aunque... Sin esperar a que contestase, extendió el futón de Kaoru junto al suyo, para dormir más cómodos. Hideki manifestó algunas protestas, pero casi a la fuerza le obligó a meterse entre las sábanas. Ella se acostó en el otro futón, muy juntos y cogió su mano.

—¿Estás enfadada? — susurró él entonces. Misao tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Duérmete.

—¿Es algo que he hecho? — preguntó Hideki, acariciando su mano.

—Hideki, te he dicho que te duermas.

—Misao, no voy a dormirme antes de que contestes— replicó él, imitando su tono de voz.

—Pues no voy a contestar.

—Pues tendré que convencerte.

Tiró de su mano hacia él y cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca, la besó despacio, forzándola a abrir un poco los labios para recibir su cálida lengua. Misao se separó, respirando sobresaltada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hideki volvió a tirar hacia sí de su mano.

—Besarte— dijo, contra su boca, mordiéndole el labio con dulzura. Misao volvió a separarse.

—Estamos en el futón de Kaoru.

—Entonces dime qué he hecho para que estés enfadada— replicó, levantando una ceja. Misao resopló.

—Déjame dormir.

—No.

La besó otra vez, y cuando intentó apartarse, la besó más fuerte. Cuando se dio cuenta él había abandonado su futón y estaban los dos en el de Kaoru, Hideki sobre Misao, con sus manos perdiéndose bajo la _yukata_. La _yukata_ que Kaoru también le había prestado. Se dio cuenta de que era una pésima idea, probablemente la más absurda de su vida.

—Hideki, esto no... — empezó, cuando la puerta de _shoji_ se abrió de par en par.

Kaoru.

_Mierda_.

Las cosas no podían ir peor para Misao. Era mediodía y, en el camino de Tokio hacia el bosque, lo único que le hacía compañía era un ejército de terribles mosquitos.

.

.

.

Kaoru apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Sentía la respiración pausada de Kenshin cerca de su oreja y su peso suavemente apoyado en su hombro. Estaba deseando volver al dojo, volver a sus entrenamientos normales con Yahiko, con su ropa recién lavada... Kenshin siempre le echaba una ramita de lavanda para que oliese de esa manera tan._.. Tan suya_, pensó. Algunas veces pensó en preguntarle quién se lo había enseñado. No vio que Hiko lo hiciese, así que tuvo que aprenderlo después, quizás de Tomoe, o quizás de su largo vagar por Japón. También extrañaba a Sanosuke, siempre apareciendo misteriosamente a la hora de la cena, haciéndose el sorprendido; y a Megumi, con sus comentarios afilados y su caída de pestañas siempre dirigida a Kenshin, con el único objeto de fastidiarla... Y él... Fregando todo día y noche, hasta que el dojo entero olía a vinagre y limón y sus manos estaban enrojecidas y agrietadas y su mirada más limpia, su _ki_ más brillante.

Pero, por otro lado, en la cabaña de Hiko estaba _esto_. _Esto_ que, sin nombre ni descripción ni tampoco fecha, era lo más real que había tenido jamás. Kaoru sentía que estaba en una burbuja y que, en cuanto rebentase, despertaría. No estaba segura de poder volver a acostumbrarse a dormir lejos de él, aunque lejos significase solamente tras la pared de al lado. Sin embargo, ya le había dicho todo. No quedaba nada más que aceptar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, fuese cual fuese.

La falta de sueño había hecho el día excesivamente largo. Por la mañana preparó pan y después acompañó a Jun al mercado; ella compró salmón, un lujo que pocas veces se podían permitir, pero sabía que ya volvían al dojo y quería dedicarles una buena despedida. Durante el camino de vuelta le confesó a Jun su disgusto con Misao, aunque evitó dar detalles de cómo la había encontrado con Hideki en su futón; Jun, aun no teniendo más años que Kenshin, era una señora y Kaoru no tenía claro poder seleccionar las palabras adecuadas y mucho menos decirlas en voz alta sin ponerse roja de la cabeza a los pies.

—... pero lo que me molesta no es que esté con él, sino que no me lo haya contado.

—¿Y por qué es tan importante que te lo cuente, Kaoru-chan?

La voz de Jun era suave como un arruyo; de alguna manera, en esa calma que la rodeaba, la encontraba parecida a Kenshin._ Es totalmente_ _opuesta a Hiko_, pensó. Donde él era pasión e intensidad, ella era suavidad, tranquilidad, dulzura.

—Pues... Es lo que hacen las amigas.

—¿Tú se lo contarías? — preguntó entonces, cogiéndola del brazo. Kaoru miró hacia el camino, cansada. Le pesaban todos los músculos del cuerpo, sobre todo los de la espalda. Tal vez aún podría pedirle a Jun uno de esos masajes antes de volver al dojo. _Al dojo, a mi futón_... _Kami, mi futón_.

_Tendré que comprar uno nuevo_, pensó, asqueada.

Le era imposible imaginarse como protagonista de una situación así, con un hombre con el que no le unía nada haciendo el amor a escondidas, recorriendo futones ajenos sin ningún tipo de reparo.

—Es que no me imagino viviendo así, como... _amantes_— dijo, siendo consciente al momento de que parecía idiota. Jun soltó una risa que sonó celestial y ella se sonrojó.

—Yo pensaba como tú— comentó, acariciándole la manga del gi, con la vista perdida en el infinito, sin dejar de caminar—... hasta conocer a Hiko.

—¿Te convenció de estar juntos de esa... manera? — preguntó Kaoru, mirándola. Jun le dedicó una sonrisa brillante— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo?

—No dijo nada, Kaoru-chan; no hizo falta. Nos conocimos el año pasado, cuando mi hermana mayor, Sora, se interesó por él al verle comprar pinturas para arcilla; ella hace cerámica, unas piezas preciosas con sus propias manos. Siempre se negó a casarse, es un espíritu libre, y se enamoró de Hiko perdidamente. Lo mismo que yo. Cuando venía a buscar a Sora siempre tenía unas palabras para mí, me buscaba, me sonreía... Yo no tenía ninguna experiencia en estas cosas.

—¿No tuviste ningún pretendiente antes? — preguntó Kaoru, completamente abrumada. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como Jun, hermosa, inteligente, elegante... no tuviese una fila de hombres esperando por ella?

—Sí, tuve algunos cuando tenía tu edad, pero no eran suficientemente buenos para mi padre; ya sabes, el honor de los samurai—. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza—. Yo creía que Hiko solo era amable conmigo, pero que estaba interesado en mi hermana; al fin y al cabo, la estaba cortejando. O eso creía yo. Un día me invitó a dar un paseo; me pareció que sería algo inofensivo, así que acepté. Fue algo breve, pero me contó todo; me dijo que era maestro de _kenjutsu_, que vivía solo en la montaña, cerca de Kioto. Y me pidió que me fuese con él. Fue... una locura.

—¿Te lo pidió así, sin más? ¿No te habló de casaros?

Jun sonrió con delicadeza.

—No, no habló de eso. Me besó bajo las estrellas y lo demás es historia—. Kaoru contuvo el aliento—. Kaoru-chan, tal vez lo que te moleste de Misao no es que no te haya contado la verdad, sino que, de alguna manera, ella está viviendo algo que tú quieres vivir.

—Yo no quiero vivir eso con Hideki, Jun—. Jun apretó su brazo.

—Ya lo sé, Kaoru-chan. Lo quieres, pero con otro hombre. Y, ¿a qué tienes miedo?—. Kaoru miró el camino. ¿A qué tenía miedo?—. No es sencillo encontrar a alguien que nos haga felices, ¿sabes? Yo antes también creía que había unos pasos, unas reglas. Ahora... Me levanto por la mañana y le veo a él. Es todo lo que necesito.

.

.

.

Introdujo las manos en la tierra húmeda. Entendía a Kenshin; plantar era un acto liberador. Colocó semillas, volvió a tapar y preparó el abono. Había estado tan atareada que prefirió no comer con los demás; además... Era su último día en la cabaña y tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Necesitaba, de algún modo, encontrar la calma para reconectar consigo misma. Llevaba un rato fijándose en una colonia de hormigas especialmente interesante cuando vio acercarse a Kenshin con un pequeño zurrón de cuero al hombro y la pañoleta en la cabeza para evitar el sol, como la que ella llevaba. Al verla sonrió. Llegó hasta allí y se sentó cerca, bajo un árbol enorme, a la sombra, dejando junto a él las cosas.

—¿Me acompañáis? — preguntó desde allí, tapando el sol con la mano. Kaoru se levantó y, tras limpiarse un poco la tierra de las manos contra el mandil, fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado. En silencio, como si hubiese alguna aceptación tácita de ese almuerzo improvisado, Kenshin empezó a sacar la comida, colocándola en un trozo de tela frente a ellos; fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía—. Cuando _sessha_ era un _rurouni_, siempre buscaba los robles para dormir bajo ellos. Son los que dan mejor sombra de día y de noche ayudan a ocultarse.

Kaoru se llevó a la boca un trozo de pan. _Mmmmm_, pensó; era maravilloso comer algo hecho por sí misma que no fuese nauseabundo.

—¿No te daba miedo el bosque de noche?

—No— contestó él; estaba comiendo su pan. ¡Su pan!—. El bosque es seguro; lo peligroso son los hombres.

Ella asintió; no se había parado a pensarlo de aquella manera, aunque, a decir verdad, no le habría gustado verse sola en el medio de un bosque de noche, por mucho que estuviese vació de potenciales asesinos.

—¿Y no se te hacía duro dormir siempre solo? — preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—_Sessha_ no dormía siempre solo. Encontraba gente en los caminos y a veces, cuando _sessha_ ayudaba a alguien, le invitaban a pasar una noche.

_A pasar una noche,_ pensó Kaoru. Ella también le invitó a pasar una noche y desde aquel día...

—Entonces... — empezó, mirando su bola de arroz como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo—. ¿Solías dormir con otras... mujeres? —. Kenshin la miró a los ojos—. Olvídalo, olvídalo. ¡Qué bueno está este arroz! — exclamó, agitando las manos; la bola de arroz salió bolando contra el árbol. Solo había una para cada uno...

_Mierda_.

Kenshin sonrió.

—No— dijo, tendiéndole su bola de arroz; Kaoru la cogió—. _Sessha_ no ha dormido con otras mujeres desde la guerra, solo con Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru se sonrojó hasta el infinito. Ellos habían dormido juntos, pero no en el sentido en que había querido hacer la pregunta. Suspiró. Era el momento de ser sincera, aunque él se convenciese definitivamente de que actuaba como una cría.

—Kenshin, cuando discutimos en el dojo, no sé si lo recuerdas... Te dije que no te esperé... Quiero decir... Cuando te conté que Hideki y yo nos habíamos...

—No importa— susurró él, tocando su mano con dulzura. Kaoru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, intenso y fugaz—. De verdad que no importa lo que hicieseis. No cambia nada, Kaoru-dono.

Ella le miró, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—Pero es que no pasó— dijo al final, intentando controlar su sonrojo; su mano bajo la de él se sentía tan bien, tan cómoda, como si fuese su ubicación natural—. No hicimos nada; solo quería... fastidiarte; no sabía que no te importaría, pensé... Kami, soy una _baka_.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, disfrutando del suave calor que se colaba entre las ramas del roble. Kenshin recogió los restos mientras ella observaba con atención las hojas de los tomates. Ahora él iría a trabajar en el torno con Hiko y ella terminaría de recoger algunos esquejes.

—¿Crees que los tomates se darán en el dojo? — preguntó, distraída, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se sacudía las pequeñas hierbas de la ropa.

—Habrá que intentarlo para saberlo— dijo él, terminando de meter todo en el zurrón y levantándose a su lado. No soplaba una brisa y la ropa se pegaba a la piel, pero allí, bajo las ramas de aquel roble, la paz de la Era Meiji parecía más tangible que nunca. Entonces sintió la voz de Kenshin cerca de su oído, tras de sí; sus labios rozando su oreja al susurrarle, al tiempo que su mano tocabala de ella, intencionadamente sutil, casi un espejismo—. Sí me habría importado, pero no habría cambiado nada.

.

.

.

Agitó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello cayese sobre su espalda. Sintió la mirada de Sanosuke y se giró, levantando las cejas.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—Ya estoy haciendo _algo_.

—Mirarme no es hacer _algo_.

—Yo diría que sí.

Megumi resopló, cogiendo las flores y repartiéndolas por distintos puntos de la cocina. Mucho mejor así. Todos se encontraban ocupados, cada uno en una tarea, repartidos por el dojo. Yahiko ordenaba los _bokken_ y _shinai_, las armaduras y demás objetos de entrenamiento; Misao, más callada que de costumbre, barría la engawa con la mirada perdida en el infinito; Sanosuke había ido al mercado a comprar alimentos y ahora se entretenía molestándola y ella... Ella se había ocupado de los dormitorios. Entró en el de Kenshin con una cierta solemnidad, sin poder evitar sentirse estúpida. Hacía tiempo que había superado sus sentimientos hacia él y que había asumido su rechazo, pero aún así, se sonrojó todo el tiempo mientras colocaba ropa limpia en el único cajón que tenía y mientras cambiaba las sábanas del futón. Después dejó un ramillete de lavanda sobre su almohada e hizo lo mismo en la habitación de Kaoru. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero estaba deseando abrazarles.

Suspiró, colocando los tazones. Sanosuke trabajaba a su lado, pelando las verduras con bastante buen hacer; parecía mentira que ese cabeza de chorlito pudiese usar sus manos para algo que no fuese partir huesos. Se sonrió; en verdad no era tan tonto como quería que los demás pensasen.

—Es una idea pésima, que lo sepas— dijo, alzando la barbilla, sin mirarle—. Ken-san no es como tú; querrá descansar tranquilamente en su habitación y no pasar la noche bebiendo y cantando como si hubiese algo que celebrar.

—Kenshin agradecerá una distracción— replicó, volviéndose hacia ella con sonrisa pretenciosa—. Él disfruta de las fiestas más de lo que crees, solo que nunca te has parado a fijarte.

_Baka_, pensó; se había fijado y mucho, sobre todo al principio. Era cierto que Kenshin parecía brillar con mejor luz durante las celebraciones, pero no porque las estuviese disfrutando personalmente; él había vivido una vida de tristeza y soledad y, de alguna manera, le reconfortaba sentir que en la nueva Era otros eran felices y se divertían. Lo sabía porque ella también se había sentido así muchas veces, entre sus amigos.

Aún era pronto; tardarían en volver, pero Megumi ya estaba ansiosa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Se limpió las manos a conciencia, dejando que la arcilla escurriese por sus antebrazos hasta sus dedos, oscureciendo el agua. Era liberador ver otra vez la piel blanca; siempre lo había sido. Se fijó en las nuevas cicatrices de su brazo derecho, aún inflamadas, recientes. _No sangran_, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa. Las cicatrices que dejan de sangrar, esas eran las mejores.

Levantó la mirada y recorrió los alrededores de la cabaña de su _shishou_; se fijó en el tocón donde solía sentarse a cortar leña, y en el horno, siempre cálido, y en el pequeño huerto que él había levantado con sus propias manos, esas que un día creyó que solo valían para dar muerte. Miró también el viejo roble, a lo lejos, donde había disfrutado del sol en la nariz, el sake en los labios y el dulce olor de Kaoru tan cerca, tan real. Todo allí lo era, de alguna manera. Se alegró de comprobar que lo que tenía no era un espejismo, era tangible. Vivir por algo que podía acariciar con sus propios dedos parecía mucho más sencillo que hacerlo por un espejismo imposible. Así sería a partir de ahora, cuando volviesen al dojo.

A casa. _Nuestra casa,_ había dicho Kaoru.

Estaba allí, junto a los tomates. Se dio el gusto de mirarla con calma, apoyado en una de las paredes exteriores de la cabaña, mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo. Habría reconocido la silueta de su cabello adornado por un lazo casi en cualquier lugar. Era extraño; tardó tanto tiempo en reconocer esa calidez que ella le daba como algo más, y ahora, sin embargo, parecía que nunca había sido de otra manera, como si todo empezase y terminase en Kaoru.

Sin pensarlo, dejó el trapo y fue hasta su lado. Mientras se acercaba la escuchó tararear una canción, distraída. Kaoru siempre cantaba cuando hacía cosas; cantaba cuando se bañaba, cantaba cuando intentaba cocinar, cantaba cuando barría, cantaba cuando sacudía las sábanas en el patio. Kenshin nunca había vivido con nadie que cantase; de hecho, toda su vida había creído que la música era algo extraño, algo que hacían las geishas y los instrumentistas, y quizás también los niños. El tiempo que pensó que ella estaba muerta se había despertado cada día con el doloroso sonido del silencio, duro como la piedra, seguro de que no podría volver a escuchar música sin desgarrarse por dentro. Ahora también estaba cantando, sentada junto a los tomates. Cuando llegó junto a ella y se situó a su espalda se dio cuenta de que... Les cantaba a ellos. Le cantaba a sus tomates, una canción que juraría que se había inventado. Hablaba de la estrella rurouni, y era una canción alegre y utópica, de esperanza, de abrazos correspondidos y de luciérnagas que conceden deseos. Kenshin sintió que su mundo se ponía del revés y el corazón luchaba por mantenerse dentro de su pecho. Ella ardía, como siempre; ardía, cantaba y la vida parecía desbordar por cada poro de su piel, cosiendo, sin darse cuenta, cada una de las costuras abiertas de su pasado. Kaoru era la nueva Era por la que él había entregado todo, hecha mujer. Y estaba allí, y era real, y tenía esa risa inocente, y era terriblemente preciosa y además...

_Además, me quiere a mí_.

_A mí_.

—Casémonos— dijo de pronto, mirando el lazo índigo de su pelo y su larga coleta cayendo por su espalda. Ella paró de cantar y, tras un segundo inmóvil, se giró y le miró, sobresaltada. ¿Siempre había tenido unos ojos tan azules? Se confundían con el mismo cielo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó, abriéndolos de par en par. Él sonrió. Kami, el corazón le iba a explotar. Se agachó frente a ella, muy cerca. Cogió su mano y puso en ella un beso suave, casi sin tocarla.

—_Sessha_ no tiene mucho que ofrecer, pero todo lo que hay si lo queréis es vuestro, Kaoru-dono— susurró, mirando su mano mientras acariciaba los nudillos con su pulgar, recorriendo la suave cicatriz rosada. _Luchó por mí,_ se dijo.

_Todo este tiempo, no solo ese día, ella ha_ _sido mi escudo._

Levantó la mirada; Kaoru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No necesitaba una respuesta; ya la sabía. Sin embargo, ella se la dio en forma de un abrazo lleno de ímpetu, como todo lo que hacía. Se lanzó contra él riéndose, desequilibrándole como no había conseguido ninguno de sus más fuertes enemigos. Cayó hacia atrás, sobre la tierra, junto a los tomates, con ella encima agarrada a su cuello, con el sonido de su risa alrededor y el sol del verano cegándole.

Perfecto. Simplemente, perfecto.

Instantes después ella le soltó, sonrojada, y se sentó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—S-_sumimasen_, yo... ¡Kami!— dijo, apartando la mirada mientras se recolocaba el kimono. Kenshin también se sentó. Estaban los dos llenos de tierra, pero ¿a quién podía importarle? Con una sonrisa que parecía que se le saldría de la cara, Kaoru le miró a los ojos—. ¿C-cuando te gustaría? Quedan casi tres meses para que cumpla los diecin...

—Ahora— contestó Kenshin, mirándola. Kaoru abrió más los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Ahora? Pero dijiste que si me casaba antes de los diecinueve...

—Casémonos hoy ante los dioses y en ochenta días, ante todos.

Kaoru le miró durante unos segundos, como si no se creyese lo que oía.

—¿No es una broma, verdad?

—No.

—¿Estás seguro? —. Él sonrió.

—¿Estáis vos segura?

Ella frunció el ceño y le dio un empujón en el hombro que estuvo a punto de volver a derribarle.

—¡Pues claro, Kenshin, _baka! _ — exclamó—. Pero no tengo ninguna de las cosas necesarias, no tengo kimono, no tengo...

Él la cogió de la mano, haciendo que se levantase.

—Vamos— susurró, tirando de ella con suavidad.

Había esperado tanto tiempo y ahora, de pronto, tenía toda la prisa del mundo. La nueva Era llevaba ya años vigente, pero para él acababa de empezar y no quería perderse ni un minuto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Recorrieron todo el camino hablando y Kaoru se preguntó a cada paso si era real, si no estaría soñando. Se pellizcó un par de veces para comprobarlo, pero seguía allí y Kenshin caminaba a su lado, escuchándola, agachándose cada par de metros para recoger más flores. Estaba haciendo un ramo con sus propias manos y había margaritas, y amapolas y unas de color blanco que no conocía. Hacía calor, y estaban llenos de tierra, y ella no se había bañado desde la mañana anterior, y estaba sudando, y sentía la boca seca, y ¡mou! Era el mejor día de toda su vida.

El santuario parecía distinto de día, o quizás fuese Kenshin quien lo hacía diferente, encendiendo el incienso con una cerilla, colocando flores aquí y allá y después mirándola con una sonrisa que la desarmó. Se iban a casar, era real. Nunca imaginó hacerlo de aquella forma, pero no importaba. Recordó las palabras de Jun: _Me levanto por la mañana y le veo a él. Es todo lo que necesito_. Ella lo había tenido todas esas semanas, despertándose con el calor de Kenshin junto a su brazo. Ahora los dioses les darían su bendición y, en poco más de dos meses, sería...

_Himura Kaoru._

Soltó una risa. Era maravilloso, era delirante. Kenshin la miró, soplando la cerilla y ella bajó la vista, sonrojándose.

—¿Estáis preparada? — preguntó, con voz dulce.

—Llevo preparada mucho tiempo— contestó, sonriéndole. Kenshin se puso a su lado y cogió su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y después la miró, elevando las cejas.

—_Sessha_ no sabe bien cuáles son los pasos, ¿vos sabéis, Kaoru-dono?— dijo. Kaoru rió, soltándole con un pequeño manotazo.

—¡Mou, Kenshin! Normalmente hay un sacerdote, pero como solo estamos tú y yo, tendremos que improvisar—. Él la miraba, esperando que hiciese algo; se sintió bien. Le gustaba la sensación de dominar una situación que era evidente que él desconocía—. Tendríamos que pronunciar unos votos.

—¿Un juramento? — preguntó. Ella miró el altar, sonriendo.

—Sí. Algo así—. Sabía que él no era el mejor hablando de sentimientos, así que decidió que esa parte le tocaría a ella. Cogió su mano y le dio un pequeño tirón para que mirase hacia el altar; él lo entendió—. Estamos aquí para casarnos— dijo, con voz solemne; sintió a Kenshin sonreír a su lado, pero lejos de molestarle, le dio ánimo para continuar. Kami, lo iban a hacer. Lo estaban haciendo—. Yo, Kamiya Kaoru y él, Himura Kenshin, _queremos_ pedir vuestra bendición para convertirnos en marido y mujer.

Se estaba inventando las palabras pero ¿qué más daba?

—_Kudasai de gozaru_— susurró Kenshin acercándose a su oído y dándole un pequeño tirón en la mano. Ella carraspeó, asintiendo mientras él volvía a apartarse, serio, formal. Adorable.

—_Kudasai_— dijo ella, elevando la vista hacia el altar—. Juramos que nos cuidaremos, nos acompañaremos, nos respetaremos y nos protegeremos el uno al otro. Y protegeremos la nueva Era, y también la vida— añadió, sonriendo, convencida. Kenshin volvió a tirar de ella, esta vez con más fuerza. Se giró hacia él.

—¿Ya puedo besaros? — preguntó; le brillaban los ojos de una forma increíble.

—Todavía no, Kenshin— contestó ella, levantando las cejas—. Ahora tenemos que hacer el _san-san-kudo_; debemos beber el sake de las tres copas, tres veces por copa—. No había copas, ni tampoco sake, claro. Kaoru rió y, fingiendo que levantaba una copa invisible, se la tendió a Kenshin. Él la miraba, estupefacto y su gesto, tan infantil, hizo que ella soltase una carcajada—. ¡Vamos! Coge tu copa y bebe, Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin levantó una ceja en un gesto que a ella le pareció terriblemente sexy. Kaoru, sonrojándose, siguió con su ritual del sake imaginario. Él extendió la mano, fingiendo que sujetaba una copa y bebía. Bien. Después se la pasó a ella, que hizo lo mismo. Lo repitieron las veces fijadas y cuando acabaron, él se acercó.

_Está mirando mis labios._

—¿Ya puedo?

Kaoru volvió a sonrojarse, poniendo una mano entre ambos.

—No, Kenshin, todavía no— contestó, intentando aparentar serenidad—. Ahora ya estamos unidos en cuerpo, mente y espíritu— dijo, recitando unas palabras que había oído alguna vez a una novia, mucho tiempo atrás, en la única boda a la que había ido. Él seguía mirándola con gesto de curiosidad. Con la luz de la tarde bañando el santuario estaba tan guapo... Se sonrojó otra vez—. A-ahora se canta. Hay una canción y un pequeño baile.

—¿Una canción? — preguntó, estupefacto. Ella asintió.

—Sí, pero no me la sé— resopló, mirando al altar, con cierto pesar. Intentaba recordarla pero era imposible; habían pasado demasiados años y era no era demasiado buena para la música. Kenshin tiró de su mano por tercera vez.

—Podríais cantar la de los tomates— propuso, con una mirada inocente más propia de un niño que de un hombre. Kaoru bufó.

—No es una canción correcta para ofrecerle los dioses, Kenshin— murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente no lo era. Él sonrió.

—_Sessha_ cree que todo lo que sea honrar la vida será correcto para los dioses— susurró él. Kaoru iba a replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Su canción no estaba tan mal, después de todo, de modo que la cantó, sin poder evitar morirse de vergüenza. Kenshin estaba a su lado, mirando el altar, como si lo que estuviesen haciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo. Cuando terminó, antes de que él dijese nada, ella habló otra vez.

—Ahora rezaremos y ya habremos terminado— sentenció, soltándole para juntar sus manos y cerrar los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo a su lado y se mantuvieron así un rato. Kaoru pensó en su padre, y le dijo que le habría gustado que estuviese allí. También tuvo un pensamiento cálido para su madre, para la familia de Kenshin, allí donde estuviesen y presentó sus respetos a Tomoe-san. Cuando terminó y abrió los ojos, él aún seguía. Esperó hasta que la miró, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué habría dicho en sus rezos. Salieron juntos del pequeño santuario, cogidos de la mano. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el olor del bosque, de las flores y también del incienso.

_Qué fácil,_ pensó Kaoru, sintiendo ganas de reír y saltar. _Qué fácil y a la vez, qué complicado llegar hasta aquí._ Kenshin, una vez más, tiró suavemente de su mano. Le gustaba ese gesto, como si, de alguna manera, pidiese permiso. Ella se giró y, antes de que volviese a preguntarlo, se acercó a él y le besó. Fue algo sutil, recatado, pero que puso toda su piel de gallina. Se separó despacio, y entonces Kenshin, con otro tirón dulce y lento, la atrajo hacia sí, contra su pecho, para volver a besarla. Su beso fue completamente distinto, profundo, hambriento; sintió su lengua invadiéndola en un movimiento dulce, perfecto, delicioso. Kaoru comenzaba a sentir que se deshacía en sus brazos cuando él se apartó. Otra vez esa mirada.

_Es mío._

—Kenshin— dijo, notando el rubor subirle hasta las orejas—. No digamos nada todavía, ¿vale? Quiero decir... A los demás. Me gustaría que esta... Este momento fuese solo nuestro. La boda oficial será distinta... Lo haremos bien, tradicional. ¿Te parece bien?

Él asintió, tendiéndole de nuevo la mano. Kaoru la agarró y deshicieron el camino andado, otra vez de vuelta a la cabaña. Solo que ahora todo era distinto. Todo era mejor.

Todo era, simplemente, perfecto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anne, muchas gracias por tu mensaje! Si prefieres escribirme en portugués o en inglés, perfecto, entiendo ambos. Nunca he escrito nada sobre Saito y Tokio, pero lo valoraré por si surge la inspiración. Un abrazo y gracias!

Kaoruca, gracias, como siempre, por tus review tan completas, ya te siento como una lectora cero jaja La frase que me comentas, "más daño que las espadas", no es mía, no sé dónde la he visto/leído, pero quizás sea de Song of Ice and Fire. No lo sé, lo digo por decir, igual es de otro lado, pero mía ya te digo que no, tienes buen ojo! El tema de Hideki/Misao y el enfado de Kaoru estaba en el fic que escribí originariamente y pensé en quitarlo, pero me daba algo de pena liquidar al pobre Hideki así de un plumazo, así que lo dejé un poco por dejar, aunque no me convence demasiado xD Gracias por tu comentario. Hiko es un personaje que me encanta, sobre todo en su relación con Kenshin. Son como agua y aceite y, sin embargo, tan complementarios... Me flipan!

Kaoru Tanuki, gracias por tu review tan completa! Me encantan tus mensajes y siempre los tengo en cuenta. Misao se pasó un poco con lo del futón de Kaoru, pero todo tiene su explicación jaja Igualmente no hizo bien, está claro. Menos mal que Kaoru es una amiga comprensiva y poco rencorosa xD Espero que te guste este capítulo, por suerte o por desgracia ya queda poco. Un abrazo!


	30. Chapter 30

¡Hola! Este iba a ser un único capítulo más largo, pero lo he dividido en dos, así que finalmente serán 32 capítulos.

¡Un abrazo a todas!

.

.

.

Habían llegado a la cabaña de _shishou_ con lo puesto y, sin embargo, parecía que se iban cargados de un millón de cosas aleatorias. Jun les había prestado una maleta de cuero y, de alguna manera, ella y Kaoru se las habían arreglado para llenarla hasta los topes, aunque parecían no ser conscientes, pues no dejaban de abrirla una y otra vez para meter "_una cosita más, solo una cosita más_".

Kenshin miró a su alrededor, acariciando la _tsuba_ de su _sakabatou_ con el cariño de quien se reencuentra con un viejo amigo. Todavía tenía tierra en la _hakama_ y el sabor de Kaoru en los labios. Se entretuvo pasando la lengua por ellos, despacio, recordando la forma dulce en que ella aprendía imitando sus movimientos.

Cuando parecía que por fin habían terminado, oyó a Jun comentarle a Kaoru que tenía un kimono de color claro que podría sentarle muy bien y volvieron a desaparecer otra vez hacia el dormitorio, entre risas.

—Hiko, aprovecha para despedirte de Kenshin— dijo Jun con dulzura, mirando hacia atrás. Kenshin frunció el ceño. Las despedidas de su _shishou_ le daban más miedo que un combate a muerte con sus peores enemigos.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí. Jun quiere que me despida de ti, así que mueve el culo— dijo Hiko, agarrándole del _gi_ y tirando de él hacia fuera y conduciéndole al pequeño cobertizo donde se encontraba el torno. Se acercó a la pila de cuencos de sake y cogió una montaña de siete u ocho, colocándoselos en los brazos—. Cógelos.

—_Shishou_, no podemos llevar más...

—Cállate, hombre, que es un regalo. ¿No te enseñé modales, acaso?— Hiko levantó una ceja, observándole con atención. Cuando hacía eso solían sobrevenir terribles adversidades para Kenshin, que sintió cómo retrocedía un par de décadas en su vida—. Leo tu _ki_ como si abrieses un libro ante mi cara, uno que ya me he leído varias veces y empieza a resultarme cansino. ¿Entonces te has lanzado, por fin? ¿Por qué narices has esperado una eternidad?

—Yo no...

Hiko le colocó otros dos cuencos sobre los que ya cargaba, obligándole a mantenerse quieto para no tirarlo todo. Aprovechó el gesto para sujetarle del _gi_ y acercarse mucho a él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hueles a ella— dijo, olfateándole con descaro—. ¿Has sido delicado? Por tu aspecto diría que lo habéis hecho en una zanja— añadió, mirando asqueado la _hakama_ repleta de tierra.

—_¡Shishou!_— exclamó Kenshin, notando cómo empezaba a sonrojarse. Tal vez consiguiese escapar si se movía con rapidez, a lo mejor si llegaba al camino y esperaba allí por Kaoru, entonces podría...— N-no la he tocado.

Hiko le soltó bruscamente, empujándole y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzar todos los cuencos por los aires.

—Oh, por los dioses. ¿Hiciste algún voto de castidad en el _Ishin Shishi_ del que no fui informado?

—No hice ningún...

—Le has pedido matrimonio.

Kenshin frunció el ceño, entre sorprendido y molesto. De niño había odiado intensamente esa habilidad de Hiko de leerlo los pensamientos; no podía ocultarle nada.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Porque _eso_ de ahí...— dijo Hiko, señalando la cabaña— ...es una mujer feliz. Se le ve a la legua; descartado el revolcón solo me quedaba esa opción—. Kenshin bufó mientras recibía en sus brazos otros dos cuencos; se asomó tras ellos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos—. No sabes lo que has hecho, _baka deshi_. Vivirás un infierno en el que los arreglos florales, los kimonos de seda y las listas de invitados serán tus principales enemigos.

Kenshin sonrió con suavidad.

—No suena tan mal— dijo, convencido. Kaoru hablándole de kimonos, Kaoru mostrándole flores... Después de todo lo que habían vivido, le parecía un plan apetecible. Hiko gruñó.

—Idiota, ya vendrás a mí suplicando ayuda. ¿Cuándo será?

— Cuando cumpla diecinueve. En ochenta días.

Hiko soltó una carcajada.

— No aguantarás hasta entonces.

Kenshin lo miró, sonrojándose.

— Haremos las cosas a la manera tradicional— dijo, repitiendo las palabras que Kaoru había usado—. Queremos hacerlo bien.

Su _shishou_ le ignoró.

— Sí, ya, ya. Como no sé si podré verte antes de que pierdas los papeles, es mi obligación como maestro darte unos consejos para que tu segundo matrimonio no termine también en traiciones y homicidios.

—¡No! — exclamó Kenshin, apartándose hacia atrás. Hiko dio un paso hacia él con más cuencos en las manos.

—Cállate, _baka_. Coge esto— ordenó, colocando dos más. Kenshin miró hacia arriba; la torre de cuencos comenzaba a ser difícil de gestionar—. Primero, bésala bien.

—_Shishou_— intentó otra vez, respirando profundamente—, no necesito...

—Yo sé lo que necesitas; lo he sabido siempre, aunque nunca te has parado a escucharme. Así te ha ido, claro. Escucha mis sabias indicaciones y sujeta esto en silencio— dijo, colocando encima otro cuenco—. No le quites la ropa muy deprisa, no parezcas ansioso, a poder ser que no note que llevas media vida pasando hambre. A las mujeres no les gusta la torpeza, así que finge que sabes lo que haces aunque no tengas ni idea. Desata el... ¿Sabes desatar un kimono?

—¿_Oro_?

—Se empieza por detrás, por el obi. Desata las cintas simétricas, moviendo los dedos por la cintura hasta los laterales. No se te ocurra hacer el imbécil con los adornos de delante. Parecen nudos, pero no lo son.

—Sé cómo...

—Permíteme que lo dude— le cortó Hiko, levantando una ceja, quitándole el cuenco de arriba y sustituyéndolo por otro bastante más grande, ignorando las quejas de Kenshin—. Ve despacio. Querrás ir deprisa, pero no lo harás. Sé dulce. Sé paciente. Contente, pase lo que pase y haga lo que haga ella. Usa esto primero— dijo, cogiéndole los dedos de la mano derecha y poniéndoselos frente a la cara. Kenshin se sonrojó tanto que sintió la cara arderle y estuvo a un instante de dejar que todo se estrellase contra el suelo.

—¡_SHISHOU_! — gritó. Hiko soltó una carcajada, divertido y se pasó una mano por el cabello, cogiendo aire.

—Lo más importante: no te confundas de nombre en el flagor de la batalla. He visto a hombres morir por menos. Y quita esa cara de lechuga, _baka_. Deberías dar las gracias a todos los dioses conocidos. No olvides que Kaoru-chan está muy por encima de tus posibilidades— añadió, entre dientes. Kenshin no sabía donde meterse, la montaña de cuencos amenazaba con derrumbarse y debía tener el rostro del color de su _gi_, cuando oyó la voz de Jun.

—_Anata_, ¿qué le haces al chico? — preguntó, con expresión de serio disgusto. Hiko retiró la mitad de los cuencos de la montaña de Kenshin, que respiró con cierto alivio.

—Nada, _koishi_. Estábamos seleccionando unos cuencos para él y Kaoru-chan. En ellos el sake les sabrá siempre perfecto.

Jun sonrió a Kenshin con un gesto que podría ocultar una disculpa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, buscando a Kaoru con la mirada. La vio a lo lejos, agarrando la maleta de Jun, con su kimono azul y un lazo amarillo en el pelo. Sintió el corazón latirle deprisa.

_Dos meses y medio_, pensó, dejando que sus ojos se deslizasen por su coleta, hacia abajo, siguiendo la línea de su espalda. Sonrió para sí.

_Se me van a hacer muy largos._

.

.

.

Se apretó las manos contra su regazo, nerviosa. Megumi y Sanosuke discutían en la cocina sobre el punto exacto de cocción del arroz, mientras Yahiko daba vueltas hacia uno y otro lado, ordenando lo ya ordenado, en un intento muy evidente de aplacar su ansiedad. Esa tarde Misao había pasado varias horas en el camino, esperando por Kaoru, sin éxito. Megumi apareció allí, con gesto duro. "¿_Me has_ _seguido_?", preguntó Misao, demasiado cansada siquiera para fingir indignación de forma creíble. "_No hace falta seguirte para saber que si_ _no estabas en el dojo, estarías allí; lo que no imaginaba es encontrarte aquí, esperando. ¿No te atreves a ir hasta la cabaña_?", preguntó, con su mirada inquisidora. Podría haberlo negado todo, claro, pero necesitaba soltarlo. "_Kaoru no quiere verme_", dijo, al final. Entonces caminaron juntas de vuelta al centro de Tokio, en silencio. Solo cuando se encontraron en un pequeño local, con un té helado en las manos, Misao reunió la fuerza suficiente como para contarle toda la historia; toda, le contó todo, incluso el desastroso episodio del dojo. Creyó que Megumi la miraría con escándalo, o que le reprocharía algo pero, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? — preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo de su té. Misao frunció el ceño.

—¿Me has escuchado, Megumi?

—Claro que sí, tonta. No me hagas darte una bofetada como las que siempre necesita Kaoru, ¿eh? — dijo, suspirando—. Si de veras amas a Hideki, debería darte igual la opinión de Kaoru. Ella nunca le amó y lo sabes perfectamente. Por otro lado, permitirle entrar en el dojo no estuvo bien, ya lo sabes. Es la casa de ella, no la tuya.

—Fue... No lo planifiqué. Fue un error— contestó Misao, nerviosa. Megumi mantenía su gesto estricto, imperturbable—. Y sí me importa la opinión de Kaoru. Es mi amiga, y las amigas no...

—Oh, vamos, déjate de historias. A mí no hace falta que me cuentes cuentos— le cortó, levantando una ceja. Misao se fijó en su maquillaje, en su pelo y en el color claro de su precioso kimono. Se había arreglado un poco más de lo normal para la fiesta de bienvenida y, en verdad, estaba preciosa—. No amas a Hideki, salta a la vista. Has querido a Aoshi desde que tienes uso de razón, pero te pareció que tal vez con un poco de pasión podrías olvidarle, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien con él— contestó Misao, sabiendo que no era una buena réplica. Megumi sonrió, orgullosa de su acierto.

—Pero estar bien no parece suficiente para haber traicionado a una amiga, ¿ne? — inquirió Megumi. Misao se puso roja, apretando los puños. ¿Traidora, ella? Ella era miembro del _Oniwabanshu_; jamás traicionaría a uno de los suyos, ¡jamás!

—¡No la he traicionado!

—No te pongas así, mujer. Es tan sencillo como hablar con ella. Cuéntale esto mismo.

—No es tan sencillo— bufó Misao, mirando el contenido de su té—. Kaoru no tiene la misma forma de pensar que tú, Megumi. Creo que si... Si nosotros estuviésemos enamorados, tal vez... Tal vez ella lo entendería. Pero esto...

—Estás subestimando a Kaoru. Puede que sea una cría, pero si hay algo que la caracteriza es su empatía. Ábrele tu corazón y te aseguro que te llevarás una sorpresa.

Ahora, sentada en la _engawa_, esperando por ellos, Misao tenía miedo de no encontrar las palabras. Sus sentimientos por Hideki eran confusos. Estaba cómoda a su lado, todo parecía fluir con facilidad, sin dramas, sin dolores de cabeza. Esas semanas con él en Kioto había reído, había vivido. Y, sin embargo... Al doblar cada esquina esperaba encontrarse la silueta alta y delgada de Aoshi. ¿Dónde estaría?, se preguntaba. ¿Sabría lo que ella estaba haciendo? ¿Le importaría? Hideki no le había pedido nada, ni ella a él. Estaban bien así, de alguna manera, ahogando el uno en el otro la tristeza de sus corazones rotos. Parecía triste, pero en verdad, era reparador. No había promesas, así que no habría mentiras. ¿Podría entenderlo Kaoru?

Las bisagras del portón de madera sonaron y, en un instante, todos se reunieron en la engawa, esperando. Yahiko llevaba su shinai en la espalda y una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro. La voz de Kaoru sonó al otro lado, cálida y melodiosa.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! — gritó, como si acabase de volver del mercado—. ¡Mou, Kenshin, ten más cuidado con los cuencos!

—_Sumimasen_, Kaoru-dono... _Sessha_ no puede...

La voz de Himura hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco. La puerta se abrió y mostró a una Kaoru muy delgada, pero con una sonrisa gigante en la cara. Detrás de ella entró él, cargado con una maleta, un montón de cuencos de arcilla y un cesto de mimbre lleno de ¿plantas? Parecía imposible que pudiese sujetar todo aquello, aunque parecía luchar por mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué hacéis todos ahí parados? — preguntó Kaoru de pronto, cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de enfado—. ¡Ayudad a Kenshin!

Misao se quedó inmóvil mientras Megumi se acercaba, airada.

—¿No tienes brazos, Kaoru? Mira como va el pobre Ken-san— dijo, agitando la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido; llegó hasta Himura y le quitó algunos cuencos, aliviando un poco su peso. Él sonrió con dulzura y Misao sintió cómo se le calentaba un poco el corazón. _Está bien_, pensó, aliviada, fijándose en sus ojos. _Ha vuelto a levantarse_. Megumi le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Kenshin, rozando con la mano su desgastado _gi_—. ¿Cómo están tus heridas? ¿Necesitas que las revise?

Himura hizo un gesto suave con el brazo derecho, haciendo que la manga del _gi_ se retirase un poco para que ella pudiese ver las heridas, ya cicatrizadas.

—Están bien, Megumi-dono. _Katajikenai_—. Misao vio cómo Megumi se sonrojaba pero, aún así, puso las manos sobre el brazo de él y examinó su piel.

—En verdad lo están— dijo, auténticamente sorprendida—. ¿Le has echado algo, has hecho alguna cosa especial...?

Himura miró a Kaoru por un segundo; fue solo un instante, del que quizás ni él mismo fue consciente, pero Misao sí lo vio. Después volvió a mirar a Megumi, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Solo paciencia— contestó, dejando caer la manga otra vez, cubriendo el brazo. Megumi se apartó, satisfecha, llevando los cuencos hacia la cocina, no sin antes girarse hacia Kaoru.

—Me alegro de que estéis de vuelta— dijo, sonriendo. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias por todo, Megumi, nosotros no... — antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Yahiko se puso frente a ella, con el _shinai_ en las manos.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Vamos, muévete de una vez! ¡Hay que entrenar! ¡Verás qué fuerte soy!

_La ha llamado Kaoru_, pensó Misao, sorprendida.

—¡Yahiko! — gritó ella, ignorando sus exigencias. Apartó el _shinai_ de un manotazo y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estrujándole y apretando su cabeza contra su pecho. Yahiko hacía intentos para soltarse, pero eran en vano. Sanosuke aprovechó el momento para hacer distintos chistes infernales sobre una madre y su hijo y sobre una osa y su osezno.

—¡Ah, mierda! — exclamó el chico, separándose por fin, con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Kaoru le miraba con una sonrisa emocionada. — ¡Que sea la última vez! — exigió, volviendo a apuntarla con el _shinai_.

—Kaoru-dono te ha echado mucho de menos, Yahiko— dijo Himura de pronto. El niño se volvió hacia él, bajando el arma. Lo miró con un gesto de temor y preocupación tan genuinamente infantil que hasta Misao tuvo ganas de revolverle el pelo.

—Kenshin... — susurró Yahiko, bajando la mirada hacia la _sakabatou_—. Estás de vuelta.

—_Sessha_ lo está, sí, lo está— murmuró Himura, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Has entrenado duro? — preguntó, mirándolo fijamente. Yahiko se puso muy recto, volviendo a empuñar su shinai.

—¡Sí! ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

Himura sonrió.

—Espera en el dojo; _sessha_ querrá verlo todo.

Yahiko dio un salto y salió corriendo hacia el dojo, pasando junto a Misao. Su alegría casi podía sentirse físicamente.

Sanosuke también se había acercado y, en un gesto rápido, atrapó a Himura y a Kaoru en un abrazo rompe-huesos que hizo a ambos toser cuando los soltó.

—¡Has tardado mucho, Kenshin! — dijo, dándole un golpe en el hombro que casi lo derriba—. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero he perdido sin ti en las apuestas?

—¡Kenshin no es tu amuleto particular! — dijo Kaoru, agitando la cabeza. Sanosuke le revolvió el cabello, despeinándola como habría hecho con un niño.

—¡Jou-chan! Ese niño por poco muere de pena, ¿sabes? — afirmó, señalando hacia el dojo—. Aunque ha aprendido a cocinar.

—Ahora que estoy aquí ya no tendrá que hacerlo— contestó ella, sonriendo, feliz. Sanosuke frunció el ceño.

—Querrás decir "ahora que está Kenshin", ¿_ne_?

Kaoru le dio un manotazo, apartándolo.

—¡Si no has extrañado mi comida es que no me has extrañado a mí, gorrón! — de pronto miró hacia todos lados, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo—. ¿Habéis puesto lámparas en el patio?

—Solo por hoy— contestó Sanosuke, sonriendo—. Hemos preparado una pequeña celebración de bienvenida para esta noche.

—¡Quiere decir fiesta! — exclamó Megumi desde la cocina. Sanosuke puso los ojos en blanco mientras agarraba a Himura del brazo y lo conducía hacia la _engawa_. Al pasar por el lado de Misao le dedicó una sonrisa y ella intentó devolvérsela, nerviosa.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea— replicó Sanosuke, tirando de Himura—. Tú ven conmigo, que ya te habrán torturado suficiente en esa cabaña; tu maestro y Jou-chan las veinticuatro horas, no puedo ni imaginarlo...

Himura rió y Misao se preguntó si alguna vez le había escuchado hacerlo de aquella manera.

—No ha estado tan mal...

—¡Kenshin! — gritó Kaoru desde el patio, con las manos en las caderas. Misao la miró. Solo estaban ellas dos. Se levantó, pensando las palabras. Primero le pediría disculpas, después le explicaría cómo fue que...

Kaoru recorrió la distancia que las separaba y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra sí.

—_Sumimasen_— susurró. Misao estaba paralizada, pero se obligó a devolverle el abrazo mientras sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Mierda. _No llores, baka._

—Yo... Yo soy la que lo siente— murmuró, sintiendo su olor a jazmines. La había echado mucho de menos. Kaoru acarició su espalda con ternura.

—No te preocupes. Ya hablaremos, ¿vale? — dijo, separándose y dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. Misao solo pudo asentir con la cabeza— ¿Quieres ver el kimono que me ha regalado Jun? ¡Te vas a volver loca!

Misao volvió a asentir, mientras dejaba que Kaoru la arrastrase de la mano hacia el dormitorio. Ella no tenía claro todavía si era un río, una charca o una laguna, pero sí sabía sin ninguna duda que Kaoru era un océano, unas veces en calma, otras levantándose en olas de varios metros, pero siempre llena hasta los topes, llenando los vacíos de todos los demás sin vaciarse ella ni por un segundo.

Había creído firmemente que Himura era el pegamento de aquella extraña familia poco convencional, pero ahora lo entendía. Era Kaoru y solo Kaoru la que los había mantenido a todos unidos; por eso se separaron cuando la creyeron muerta. Por eso todo se rompió en mil pedazos con su ausencia y por eso, de nuevo, cuando ella se fue a la cabaña con Himura todos parecieron perdidos, como si hubiesen perdido su centro.

Sonrió. Con Kaoru de vuelta todo iría bien, de una forma u otra.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Habían preparado tanta comida que parecía imposible que pudiesen comerse siquiera la mitad. Megumi había descubierto que los pequeños cuencos del sake podían ser también útiles para colocar algunos aperitivos y así repartirlos mejos, evitando que Sanosuke y Yahiko devorasen no solo lo suyo, sino lo de todos los demás. Kenshin llevó el sake de Hiko hasta la mesa y lo colocó allí, sirviendo también el resto de los platos. Megumi, Misao y Kaoru se habían cambiado de ropa y charlaban, sentadas en sus cojines, con un té en la mano, mientras él, Yahiko y Sanosuke ultimaban la comida. Se alegró de ver a Misao y Kaoru hablando con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas. Si todo el mundo fuese como así las guerras no existirían, pensó. Se acercó a Sano y cortó unas verduras a su lado, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Lo hacía bien; era evidente que no había aprendido esas semanas. Sonrió para sí.

—Mucho sonríes, ¿eh? — comentó Sanosuke, sin mirarle, mientras cogía un nabo y comenzaba a trocearlo—. ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Jou-chan?

Kenshin estuvo a punto de cortarse un dedo.

—¿_Oro_?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo— siguió Sanosuke; había cortado el nabo con rapidez y eficacia y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con un par de remolachas que, si la conversación seguía ese rumbo, Kenshin predijo que pronto se confundirían con el color de su rostro.

—Kaoru-dono ha tenido mucha paciencia con _sessha_— dijo, sonriendo mientras terminaba de trocear la zanahoria y la colocaba en un cuenco.

—¿Está guapa, eh? — dijo Sanosuke, echando una mirada hacia atrás, hacia donde ellas estaban. Kenshin se sonrojó. Kaoru se había puesto el kimono que Jun le regaló, de color hueso, con un obi rojo. Llevaba también el lazo índigo en el pelo y era imposible no fijarse en ella. A él no le importaba demasiado la vestimenta; Kaoru estaba preciosa de cualquier manera, pero esa noche, con la luz de las lámparas de _shoji_ y las mejillas sonrosadas...

_Céntrate, baka_.

—También Megumi-dono y Misao-dono lo están— contestó, remojándose las manos en el cubo. Sanosuke frunció el ceño.

—Eres un caso perdido, tío— dijo al final, agitando la cabeza, con un tono de voz muy parecido al de _shishou_. Kenshin decidió que era el momento de huir antes de que él también empezase con terribles consejos de alcoba. Yahiko había terminado con el arroz y alguien debía comenzar a servirlo. Mientras las chicas se cambiaban le había visto entrenar un rato, observando sus progresos. Serían un espadachín fabuloso, no solo por sus increíbles avances, sino porque tenía espíritu, eso que muchos samurais habían pasado la vida entera buscando sin éxito. No era algo que se pudiese adquirir, y él lo tenía. Mientras lo miraba moverse se alegró más que nunca antes de que hubiese nacido en la Era Meiji. Si lo hubiese hecho antes, si fuese un niño de su tiempo, un niño de la Era Tokugawa, entonces... Apartó ese pensamiento. La noche empezaba a caer y el dojo estaba lleno de risas y de vida. No era el momento para la tristeza.

—Kenshin, ¡mira! — dijo Kaoru, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase. Él se secó las manos con un trapo, lo dejó junto a Sanosuke y caminó hasta las chicas— ¿Has visto esto?

Sostenía un papel en la mano. Se agachó a su lado para mirarlo y su olor le invadió como un golpe de aire. Miró la hoja, intentando centrarse.

—¿_Oro_?

Era él, o más bien, una versión de él bastante indulgente que le concedía una altura y unos músculos de los que claramente carecía. Sujetó el papel para mirarlo mejor. Estaba montando a caballo y parecía que alguien había puesto su cabeza en el cuerpo de Hiko. Miró a las chicas, confundido.

—Es de una pintora de Tokio— dijo Megumi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me dijo que te lo diese para ayudarte en tu recuperación, aunque me imagino que no eran esas todas sus intenciones.

Kenshin volvió a mirar la hoja. El dibujo estaba bien hecho, aunque era poco realista, no solo por su aspecto. Llevaba dos espadas, como cuando peleaba en el Bakumatsu, y tenía un aspecto feroz que esperaba no ser el que los demás veían en él. Kaoru, a su lado, le quitó el dibujo con suavidad.

—¿Está mal, verdad? — le preguntó—. Ya se lo dije a las chicas. Te ha puesto la cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

Miró otra vez su cara. Era cierto, la pintora se había equivocado en eso. Sonrió, volviendo a levantarse.

—El detalle es bonito. Por favor, dadle las gracias de parte de _sessha_, Megumi-dono— dijo, amablemente. Desconocía que hubiese ninguna pintora en Tokio, pero si alguien se había molestado en dedicarle ese tiempo, por lo menos debería ser agradecido.

—¿Entonces no se las prefieres dar tú en persona, Ken-San? Es una mujer muy atractiva — preguntó Megumi, lanzando una mirada maliciosa a Kaoru que no le pasó desapercibida. Él sonrió, apoyándose ligeramente en la pierna de Kaoru para ponerse en pie. Fue solo un toque, pero vio cómo Megumi abría mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—_Sessha_ no la conoce, por eso agradecerá a Megumi-dono que lo haga por él— explicó. Dejó a las chicas solas, continuando con su conversación sobre las mil diferencias entre el verdadero Kenshin y el del dibujo y empezó a servir la cena.

Recordaba pocas noches tan divertidas como aquella. La comida estaba deliciosa y sus amigos reían y charlaban, a veces pisándose, contando anécdotas, bromas e incluso cantando alguna canción. Él, en su cojín, bebía sake, más del que habría querido admitir, recreándose en el hecho de que ya sólo sabía a sake.

_Las estrellas en verano, la nieve en invierno..._

De vez en cuando miraba a Kaoru y se fijaba en su risa, en cómo mantenía la paciencia con un Yahiko especialmente hambriento que no paraba de pedir arroz, y también en la caída del lazo sobre su pelo, y en su forma de contar un chiste y enredarse por el medio hasta no acabarlo jamás. Algunas veces, en el medio de sus miradas, sus ojos se encontraban, azul con azul; entonces ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista y él bebía un poco más de sake, preguntándose cuanto tiempo debería esperar para volver a besarla. No tenía muy claro qué se esperaba de él en ese sentido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se habían casado, pero no _oficialmente_. Cuando fueron desde la cabaña hasta el dojo contuvo siete u ocho veces las ganas de besarla. Ella iba a su lado, hablando sin cesar de los pájaros, de las ropas, incluso mencionó eso que tanto preocupaba a _shishou_ de los "_arreglos florales_". Kaoru no parecía estar pensando en asuntos de besos; desbordaba una alegría tan inmensa que tenía miedo meter la pata y hacer algo inapropiado. Su _shishou_ se burló de él con una lista de coonsejos sobre intimidad, pero él no estaba preocupado por eso. Le preocupaba todo lo demás. Sin embargo, decidió que se dejaría llevar. Entonces la cogió de la mano y se sintió bien al ver la despreocupada felicidad con la que ella le recibía.

Después de los postres cantaron unas cuantas canciones populares; Kenshin no conocía ninguna. Es cierto que, en sus tiempos de _hitokiri_, cuando compartía las noches con sus camaradas ellos solían cantar y dar palmas al ritmo de distintas melodías, sobre todo en las escasas ocasiones en que las cosas parecían ir bien. Sin embargo, esas canciones de guerra y patrotismo parecían haber muerto con la vieja Era, y se alegró. Las que entonaban sus amigos hablaban de esperanza y buenos deseos, y eso era mucho mejor. Se acomodó en su cojín, notándose un poco mareado por el sake. No importaba. Estaba en casa y todo iba bien. Miró otra vez a Kaoru, que se había levantado y bailaba con Sanosuke, mostrando ambos una torpeza infinita; ella le pisó unas setenta veces y Sanosuke, por su parte, era incapaz de coordinar sus brazos con sus piernas. Megumi se levantó y se ofreció a mostrarle a él cómo debía hacerlo, de manera que Kaoru le cedió su sitio y empezó a perseguir a Yahiko, con la intención de enseñarle, aunque él intentó huir, alegando que no bailaba con maestras feas. "_Enséñale tú, Kenshin"_ dijo entonces Sanosuke, ya agarrado a Megumi, que había recibido un par de pisotones con paciencia. Kenshin levantó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Cómo iba a enseñar él algo que hacía por puro instinto?. "_Venga, Himura, no seas baka_" apoyó Misao, sentada a su lado, dándole un codazo que le dejó sin aire. Miró a Kaoru, que le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, sonrojándose.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Ella la cogió; era extraño sentir las miradas de todos, pero no incómodo. Kaoru estaba nerviosa, así que cogió su mano con la derecha y, con la otra, la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Quedaron tan juntos que casi podía rozar su nariz; era justo donde quería que estuviese. "_¡Y parecía tonto_!" gritó Sanosuke, riendo. Megumi le dijo algo, pero Kenshin no lo escuchó. Tardó un breve instante en darse cuenta de que Kaoru no tenía ritmo, pero no pasaba nada; él le enseñaría. Ella intentaba todo el tiempo moverse de un lado a otro, sin orden ni concierto, hasta que Kenshin la acercó un poco más, solo un poco más, haciendo que parase. "_Sessha_ _dirige_, _Kaoru-dono_" susurró, cogiendo las riendas sin esperar su respuesta y llevándola. En cuanto Kaoru se dejó guiar, todo empezó a funcionar. La mano de Kenshin en su espalda baja se sentía tan bien que se preguntaba cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin eso. Bailaron mientras Misao cantaba y Yahiko lanzó algunos insultos a Kaoru sobre su torpeza, pero no tenía razón. Ella empezaba a hacerlo bien. Cuando Misao paró de cantar y de dar palmas, Kaoru se separó abruptamente, sonrojada, y Kenshin sintió como si de pronto le hubiesen quitado el aire. A su lado Megumi golpeaba a Sanosuke, alegando que había bajado la mano más de lo admisible. Todos reían.

Aquello tenía que ser muy parecido a la felicidad.

.

.

.

Kenshin lavaba los platos, despacio, sintiendo el frío del agua en las manos y la brisa de la madrugada en el rostro. Las noches ya no eran tan extremadamente cálidas y eso se agradecía. Todos dormían; Megumi y Misao compartían habitación con Kaoru, mientras que Sanosuke se había quedado transpuesto en una esquina de la _engawa_, después de haberse bebido todo el sake de Japón.

_No ha sido el único_, pensó Kenshin, apretando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos. Era posible que estuviese un poco borracho, sí. Todos, hasta Yahiko, habían bebido por encima de sus posibilidades. Todos... salvo Kaoru. Se fijó bien en que ella apenas había probado el alcohol, aunque no le extrañó. Le afectaba mucho y ahora, estando más delgada, sería mucho peor.

Terminó con los platos y siguió lavando los cuencos que Hiko le había dado. Era tarde, así que en cuanto terminase haría té. Moría de ganas de sentarse en la _engawa_ en silencio a mirar las estrellas. Sí, eso haría en cuanto hubiese...

— ¿Kenshin?

Tenía las manos aún empapadas, dentro del agua con los cuencos. Se giró y la vio allí, con el kimono que Jun le había regalado y el lazo en el pelo. ¿Había ido con las chicas al dormitorio una hora antes y todavía llevaba la ropa de la fiesta?

—Kaoru-dono— dijo, girándose otra vez hacia los cuencos, para terminar de lavarlos— ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí— contestó ella a su espalda, con voz suave— ¿Te falta mucho?

Kenshin sonrió, aunque ella no podía ver su gesto. Tomarían té juntos en la _engawa_, como tantas noches, hablando de todo y de nada, del pasado y del presente. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Todo era mejor, porque incluso podrían hablar del futuro.

—Solo un poco. _Sessha_ terminará con los cuencos, secará todo y después hará té. Podéis ir cambiándoos, Kaoru-dono.

—¿Quieres que... me cambie?— preguntó ella. Kenshin se fijó en el cuenco que estaba lavando; era el primero que había hecho cuando su shishou le enseñó cómo funcionaba el torno. Era un poco desastroso, pero lo había hecho él, con sus propias manos.

—No dormiréis en kimono, ¿no?— dijo, distraído, dejando su cuenco a un lado y cogiendo el siguiente.

—P-pero Kenshin, hoy es nuestra noche de bodas.

Se quedó inmóvil, con las manos dentro del agua y la vista clavada en el cuenco. Era azul. No, no era azul; él lo había pintado de azul, porque ese era el color de los jazmines, y el color de sus ojos y... . Se giró y la miró. Ella estaba allí, en medio, con las manos juntas en su regazo, esperando. Llevaba esperando una hora. _No, no. Llevaba esperando mucho más de una hora._

—_Sessha_... — empezó, sin saber qué decir. _Baka_— ¿No queréis esperar a la...?

—No— le cortó ella, agitando el pelo. Su lazo se movió en la coleta—. Si me vuelves a pedir que espere te tiraré al pozo, Kenshin.

Él miró hacia la _engawa_. Sano parecía dormir profundamente. El dojo estaba lleno; estaban todos. Volvió a mirar hacia ella. Kami, estaba preciosa.

—¿Queréis... ir yendo? _Sessha_ hará té. Serán cinco minutos— añadió al ver su mirada. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose y, dándose la vuelta, desapareció por la engawa rumbo a su dormitorio.

_Mi dormitorio._

_Vale._

_Bien. _

Se secó las manos en la _hakama_, sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No había tomado un baño desde el día anterior, así que corrió al pozo y, sacando un cubo de agua rezando por no despertar a Sano, empezó a refrescarse como buenamente pudo. Las palabras de su _shishou_ comenzaron a manifestarse de forma molesta en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? En ningún momento había pensado que esa noche...

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que mantener la calma. Ella era la que estaría nerviosa. Preparó el té y, una vez estuvo listo, lo cogió y caminó con él por la engawa. Se paró frente a la puerta de _shoji_. La oyó moverse al otro lado.

Desde allí fuera podía oler los jazmines.

_Para el arte del batto hacen faltas tres cosas.._.

Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola suavemente tras de sí.

.

.

.

Gracias por vuestras reviews!

Kaoru Tanuki, me alegro de que te gustase! Le di muchas vueltas a cómo enfocar ese momento de pedida sin que fuese demasiado obvio, porque creo que Kenshin no lo haría de forma "típica". Justamente la boda "ante los dioses" quería ser eso mismo que dices, un encuentro entre dos formas de pensar en principio distintas, pero unidas. ¡Un abrazo!

kaoruca, me alegro de que te gustase la petición, le di muchas vueltas y también al asunto de la "boda", me pareció que ellos disfrutarían de un momento así, más íntimo. Me da pena ir poniéndole final, pero también es verdad que era un fic de 30.000 palabras que se ha convertido en un tocho infinito xD Un abrazo enorme. Valoraré la posibilidad de una secuela, si me surge alguna idea...

Kotori9, gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te gustase el matrimonio, intenté que fuese algo "suyo". Lo de Misao y Hideki bueno, a ver en qué culmina! Un abrazo!

Anne, todavía no ha terminado! Me quedan un par de capis ;-)

Atarashii Hajimari, jo que emoción tu review, siento ser la culpable de tus desvelos jaja pero me hace mucha ilusión! Quedan un par de capítulos, espero que también te gusten. Un abrazo enorme!


	31. Chapter 31

Bueno, la que avisa no es traidora, así que, como ya podíais imaginar, este capítulo es un "**lemon**" como una casa de grande. Si no os gustan estas cosas, o si sois menores, podéis saltarlo con libertad; precisamente por eso opté por separarlo.

¡Abrazos a todas!

Repito: lemon lemon lemon

¡LEMON!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Kenshin era Shinta, tan pequeño que apenas podía seguir el paso apresurado de su madre, disfrutaba de cosas sencillas, cosas que una humilde familia de granjeros podía conseguir sin pagar por ellas. El sonido del río cuando llovía en abundancia, la risa de sus hermanos, los charcos, los grillos, la nieve, la cálida mano de su padre. Nunca tenía pesadillas, porque no había nada que lo asustase; no existía nada en el mundo que pudiese dañarle. Era chiquito y audaz; tenía el cabello del color del fuego, y trepaba a los árboles más altos, y reía hasta que le dolía el estómago, y lo que más le gustaba era prender una cerilla y observar la llama, fascinado. _Siempre ardiendo, mi__ pequeño dragón feroz_, decía entonces su madre. No recordaba su voz, ni su rostro, ni su olor, pero sí la visión hipnótica del fuego y aquella frase mil veces repetida. Cuando Hiko le dijo que le convertiría en un maestro del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu,_ el estilo del dragón que surca los cielos, supo que su madre tenía algo que ver en eso. Estaba seguro de que ella, de alguna manera, estaba moviendo los hilos para que _su pequeño dragón_ _feroz_ se hiciese más grande y pudiese proteger a aquellos que, como ellos, no habían nacido en el lado privilegiado del mundo. Sería un dragón fuerte. Surcaría los cielos con una espada protectora, una espada que traería paz y justicia.

Tiempo después se convenció de que su madre no había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Nadie le velaba, nadie le empujaba hacia delante, nadie movía los hilos de su destino, nadie esperaba en algún lugar asignándole una misión. Sólo era un niño, y más tarde un chico, y más tarde un hombre, con una espada en la mano. Una espada que no estaba creada para proteger, porque si así fuese, se sentiría más vivo cada vez que la blandía contra sus enemigos, aquellos que hacían del mundo un lugar oscuro. Una espada que estaba hecha para matar, movida por su mano, y por sus ideas, y por su corazón. Y la blandía una y otra vez, y se sentía más muerto, y el pequeño dragón era por fin un dragón auténticamente feroz, uno terrible que oscurecía todo bajo sus poderosas alas. Shinta había muerto y también Kenshin y a Himura Battosai no le gustaba el fuego. Y después, tampoco la nieve. Y después, cuando se desprendió de todas aquellas escamas, tuvo que aprender a reconocerse en los pedazos de sí mismo; tuvo que escarvar mucho hasta dar con Kenshin. Y allí, en el fondo, encontró cosas que creyó destruidas; todavía le gustaban los charcos, todavía le gustaba la lluvia. Todavía, después de todo, después de absolutamente todo, le gustaba la nieve y también el fuego.

Cerró la puerta de _shoji_ tras de sí, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Kaoru había encendido algunas velas por la habitación y la luz de las pequeñas llamas le hicieron perder el habla. Ella estaba allí, sentada en _seiza_, junto al futón, más bella que nunca. Se sintió mareado. Sabía que nunca podría encontrar la forma de explicarle, querría explicarle tanto...

_Te quiero_, le habría dicho, un millón de veces, las mismas que se le ahogaron en la garganta cuando creyó que había muerto. Pero no sería suficiente. Solo eran dos pequeñas palabras, ¿cómo podrían bastar? Era algo tan salvaje que no existía un concepto.

Kaoru había encendido aquellas velas y él estaba ardiendo.

Sonrió y, aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía, dejó en el suelo la bandeja del té. Después se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano, poniendo un beso sobre sus nudillos. Sentía sus nervios, y también su cariño, y su felicidad, y bajo todo eso... O más bien, junto a todo eso...

—Kaoru-dono— comenzó, en un susurro, acariciando su mano—. Están todos en el _dojo_. Nos oirán.

—¿Cómo nos van a oír?— murmuró Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño; sus ojos, a la luz de las velas, eran completamente abrumadores—. ¿Qué vas, a tocar el tambor?—. Él sonrió. Así era ella; tierna, inocente, buena, pero también valiente, fuerte, audaz. Y le había elegido a él. Iba a decir algo cuando Kaoru alzó la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y, sin mediar palabra, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, apretándolo contra sí. Kenshin abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y devolverle el abrazo.— Tienes el pelo húmedo— susurró ella, cerca de su oído.

_Para el arte del batto hacen falta.._.

—_Sessha_ lo mojó un poco en el pozo— reconoció, siendo consciente de que si Hiko le oyese le pegaría con un palo en la cabeza. Ella le abrazó un poco más fuerte y sintió su nariz contra su cuello y su respiración suave sobre su piel.

—...Me gusta tanto tu pelo... es rojo y suave y... me gusta cuando hace viento y te agita la coleta y... me gusta cuando vuelves de una batalla, y estás bien, y todo ha salido bien, pero tu pelo está desordenado y... Te quiero.

El mundo entero olía a jazmines y de pronto olvidó cualquier cosa que no fuese ese instante. Estuvieron mucho tiempo el uno en brazos del otro, acariciándose mutuamente los mechones de cabello que caían de sus coletas hasta sus espaldas. Los jazmines lo inundaban todo: la habitación, su ropa, su pelo, su cuello. La apretó un poco más y después se separó, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Y ahora, cómo sigue?— preguntó ella, casi en un susurro.

_Ahora, sigue_...

Agarró suavemente la solapa de su kimono y tiró hacia sí, atrayéndola hasta sus labios. La besó despacio, rozando con la lengua el cielo de su boca. Sabía a té helado.

Se volvería loco.

Sin dejar de besarla movió su mano derecha hasta coger la de ella y, lentamente, empezó a acariciar su antebrazo, deslizando los dedos dentro de la manga de su _gi_. Su piel era suave y cálida; fue una caricia muy inocente, pero notó cómo se sobresaltaba. Retiró la mano y acarició su mejilla, separándose un poco.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí— susurró ella, comenzando a desatarse deprisa el _obi_ del kimono, con las manos temblando. Él la detuvo con una caricia. Tenían que ir despacio. La cogió de la cara con ambas manos y la besó muy lentamente, notando cómo ella imitaba sus movimientos, hasta sentir que su _ki_ se tranquilizaba y ella se abandonaba bajo su aliento. Era... absolutamente irresistible.

Acarició su cuello y después lo besó, abriéndose camino con sus labios hacia el resto de su cuerpo; clavícula, hombros... Le sobraba tela por todas partes y la iba apartando, cubriendo con su boca cada parte de piel desnuda. Entonces la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, hacia el futón, pero ella se frenó con el brazo y se mantuvo sentada. Kenshin la miró. Respiraba con nerviosismo, de modo que volvió a besarla. Era adictivo, ¿por qué narices no lo había hecho antes? Deslizó las manos por su cintura hasta la parte trasera de su _obi _y continuó despacio la tarea que ella había empezado. No fue difícil. Cuando sintió los lazos caer entre sus dedos el deseo le atacó como un bofetón inesperado, haciéndole respirar profundamente.

Iba a pasar. No era un sueño.

Volvió a empujarla suavemente hacia atrás, pero ella se mantuvo sentada. Se separó un centímetro de su boca.

—¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó en un susurro, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella.

_Necesitaba_ tumbarla. Dioses, realmente _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

—No— contestó ella, acariciando un mechón de pelo rojo mientras sonreía con dulzura contra su boca—. Te confiaría mi vida.

Correspondió su confesión besándola con una pasión que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió, devorando su lengua, sus labios, su cuello... _Contente_, se dijo, al verla respirar agitada, con las mejillas encendidas. Sin decir nada comenzó a deslizar el kimono por sus hombros, buscando su piel y conquistando cada milímetro con un beso. Se deshizo de toda su ropa y después de la suya propia y... Sin previo aviso, Kaoru volvió a abrazarle, carne contra carne, su pecho lleno de cicatrices contra los de ella, cálidos, suaves. Sintió sus dedos recorrerle la espalda, trazando la cicatriz que Soujiro había dejado allí. Él la besó en el cuello con delicadeza.

—_Arigatou_— susurró ella en su oído— Por tanto.

Kenshin no era capaz de expresar lo que sentía con palabras, pero se lo mostraría. Le mostraría el camino a ese cielo en el que ella nunca había estado y en el que no recordaría otra cosa que sus manos, y su aliento, y su nombre. La miró a los ojos mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello y tiraban con suavidad de su lazo, soltándolo y haciendo que su melena desbordarse por sus hombros. Ella se sonrojó. Estaba desnuda y el pelo le corría salvaje por la espalda y los pechos, y olía a jazmines, y sonreía, y se mordía el labio, y...

_Kami_.

La empujó suavemente, derribándola sobre el futón y poniéndose sobre ella.

—Yo no sé... No sé lo que debo hacer— empezó, nerviosa; estaba muy sonrojada, aunque le miraba a los ojos. _Es mi mujer... Y no conoce el miedo_—. Haré lo que me digas, lo que más te guste—. Él sonrió y volvió a besarla muy lentamente, recorriendo su boca. El sabor del té helado había desaparecido, dejando paso a algo mejor; al de ella, para él. Sintió que Kaoru tiraba de la goma de su cabello y lo soltaba, haciéndolo caer sobre sus hombros y también sobre ella, como lava sobre nieve—. Siempre quise hacer esto— confesó, sonriendo con dulzura—. ¿Hay algo que tú siempre quisieras...?

Acarició su cara, apartando su cabello.

—Esto— susurró, besándola otra vez. La ternura inicial empezó a desbordarse, y su cuerpo entero se rebeló, y... Sintió que empezaba a perder el control. Se apartó, luchando contra sus instintos más primitivos y comenzó a besar despacio su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, acariciándolos con la lengua. Kami, aquello tenía que ser el maldito cielo. La sintió gemir y subió hasta su boca, acallándola con un beso—. _Shhhh_— dijo contra sus labios, girando la mirada hacia la puerta. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose. La tranquilizó acariciando suavemente su cabello, poniendo pequeños besos en sus labios, en su nariz, en sus mejillas... Siguió besándola mientras su mano recorría su cuerpo hasta su ombligo. Tenía las piernas cerradas y la sintió tensarse cuando sus dedos bajaron un poco más.

—Kenshin— susurró, con voz entrecortada. Él se apartó un poco, lo justo para mirarla. Su cabello rozaba sus clavículas, que parecían todavía más blancas con el contraste, y sus labios estaban enrojecidos. Ella bajó la vista y empezó a acariciar la cicatriz de su hombro, donde había recibido el disparo. Todavía estaba sensible, pero no se apartó; sintió su toque delicado, casi un roce—. Creí que te perdía y... Yo no...

Kenshin recordaba bien ese momento. Estaba exhausto, después de haber doblegado a Enishi más por la fortaleza de su voluntad que por otra cosa, cuando sintió el sonido del disparo y al instante el dolor sordo en su cuerpo. Se quedó sin habla unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para ver la silueta de Kaoru corriendo hacia él y poniéndose delante. Delante, como un escudo. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

—Kaoru— susurró, acariciando la piel de su cadera con el dorso de su mano, mientras con la otra apartaba un mechón oscuro de cabello y lo ponía tras su oreja—. Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así. Nunca.

Ella frunció el ceño en un gesto que había visto un millón de veces.

—No puedo prometerte eso— contestó, también en un susurro. Subió la mano desde su hombro hasta su mejilla y le acarició. Era una mano firme, suave pese a las cicatrices. Kenshin la atrapó en la suya—. Pero te prometo que viviré, pase lo que pase. ¿Es suficiente?

Kenshin sonrió y la besó.

—Es suficiente— dijo, hablando contra sus labios. Ella le devolvió el beso, buscándole con la lengua. Esa iniciativa le hizo jadear y, sin pensarlo, su mano, audaz, recorrió el breve camino desde su cadera hasta su sexo. Kaoru abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el contacto. Lejos de frenar, empezó un ritual lento, muy lento, de cortejo y conocimiento entre sus piernas. Poco a poco la respiración de Kaoru se fue intensificando, mientras él probaba, ensayando, distintas estrategias, apostando por las que lograban dejarla sin aliento. Pronto empezó a enviarle señales de impaciencia, retorciéndose contra su mano, pero él no cedió. La besó en el cuello, pasando por sus labios—. _Shhhh_— le recordó sobre ellos, aunque sabía que no le estaba escuchando; se encargó de silenciarla con su boca mientras aumentaba el ritmo despacio, dejando que sus dedos se deslizasen ocasionalmente dentro de ella. Era cálida y húmeda y Kami, iba a morir si no la tomaba de una vez. Kaoru había roto ya sus lazos con el mundo exterior y gemía fuertemente contra su boca—. _Ssshhh_, Kaoru...

—Mou, Kenshin...— murmuró ella, sonrojada, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose de nuevo. Era deliciosa, y se entregaba sin reparos a él y, dioses, iba a llevarla hasta el cielo, iba a hacer que no olvidase esa noche en toda su vida. Kaoru abrió los ojos y le miró con temor, mientras él dejaba que sus dedos bailasen en ella al ritmo de su respiración. La besó otra vez y ella de nuevo jadeó contra su boca.

—_Sshhh_...

Dioses, realmente moriría.

Entonces la sintió deshacerse en su mano y ahogó su placer con un beso profundo, buceando en ella mientras notaba su cuerpo estremecerse, sujetándole de los brazos con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos subió su mano hasta su cadera y puso allí una caricia suave, tan suave que sus dedos apenas la rozaron. Kaoru volvió a vibrar con su toque. Su mirada era intensa, y su respiración, y olía a jazmines y a sal y a algo más que sólo podía ser ella.

—E-eso... Eso ha sido... — murmuró, intentando ordenarse. Él sonrió y la acalló besándola despacio—. No imaginaba... No sabía... ¿Va a ser así todas las veces?

_No_, pensó Kenshin, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pechos. _Será cada vez mejor._

Ella le devolvió un beso alegre, lleno de vida mientras le miraba, esperando una respuesta.

—Kaoru-dono...— empezó, acariciando su pelo y besando suavemente su nariz. Iba a hablar, pero se sumergió en el azul profundo de sus ojos y se olvidó hasta de su nombre. Kaoru atrapó un mechón de cabello colorado y lo enredó entre sus dedos.

—Hazlo, Kenshin— dijo ella, sonriendo. Brillaba como la luna, y todo olía a jazmines, y era posible que en cualquier momento le explota se el corazón.

—Lo haremos juntos— susurró contra sus labios, besándola despacio y acomodándose entre sus caderas; bajó la mano hasta su muslo y separó un poco más sus piernas.

_Mucho mejor_.

Respiró profundamente. Kami, no iba a ser fácil. Ella se tensó bajo él, rígida.

—¿Me dolerá?— preguntó.

Nunca le mentiría.

—Sí— dijo, besándola—. Pero lo haremos suave.

Entró en ella con cuidado, pero sin demasiada indulgencia. Kaoru era fuerte; era su mujer. Sintió cómo ella perdía el aliento en una dolorosa exhalación y la besó de la forma más dulce que supo, acariciando el hueso de su cadera, sin moverse. Todos sus instintos le golpeaban, pero se contuvo. Esperó a que abriese los ojos y le mirase.

—Ardes— susurró ella, y su mirada brillaba más que la estrella rurouni. Sonrió y besó su nariz.

—Tú también— dijo Kenshin, y empezó a moverse muy suavemente. Ella volvió a apretar los ojos, ahogando una queja, pero no se detuvo. La besó con ternura mientras iba conquistando, avanzando en ella, deshaciendo uno a uno todos sus nudos. Un poco más, solo un poco más...— ¿Te duele mucho?

—Un poco— contestó, intentando sonreir. Se movió un poco más despacio, controlando su respiración. No había arte del batto que le preparase para eso, Kami—. ¿A ti te gusta, Kenshin?— susurró, acariciándole el brazo. La besó como respuesta, porque era imposible que pudiese decir nada coherente, y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Concentrarse en ese ritmo lento que su cuerpo quería ignorar, concentrarse en la respiración de ella, concentrarse...

Se deslizaba en ella con facilidad, pese a su tensión. _Despacio_, se recordaba. _Suave_. Entonces Kaoru agarró su cadera con decisión y le atrajo hacia sí en un movimiento que le volvió loco. Se separó de sus labios y la miró a los ojos, intentando recuperar la calma.

—Enséñame cómo te gusta, Kenshin— susurró, moviéndose otra vez con suavidad contra él, atrapándolo entre sus muslos. _Mierda_. Siguió mirándola, dudando; era la primera vez, tenía que ir despacio, tenía que...—. Enséñamelo, por favor.

Su _shishou_ le había advertido, pero él no sabía, no tenía ni idea. Él no había estado allí, sobre ella, no la había visto mirarle, no había oído su voz pedírselo ni había sentido sus caderas moverse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenshin se permitió perder el control. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella y enterró su cara en su hombro, respirando en él mientras la arrastraba consigo. Se movió en ella, con ella, sobre ella, guiándola a su terreno. Era su ritmo y Kaoru no era capaz de seguirlo, pero le abrazaba y su olor era ya parte de él. Ella empezó a respirar más fuerte, transformando su aliento en gemidos y Kenshin la besó para acallarla. _Shhhh_. Un poco más fuerte. _Shhhh_. Un poco más profundo. Era deliciosa y estaba completamente borracho de ella. Le faltaban manos para acariciarla y labios para besarla, pero no dejó de reclamar su cuerpo mientras la llevaba con él. Separó más sus piernas con un movimiento firme de su mano y la empujó más fuerte contra el futón.

_Mía_. Más fuerte.

_Mía_. Más profundo.

—_Shhh_, Kaoru...— le recordó. Se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo demasiado brusco y luchó contra toda su naturaleza para bajar el ritmo, pero Kaoru volvió a sujetarlo de la cadera y a guiarle al mismo movimiento. La miró a los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Azul intenso, azul... Sonreía, sin aliento y Kenshin ni siquiera sabía ya dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Lo único que existía era el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo, y su boca, y el olor de su pelo, y el sonido de su respiración ahogada cada vez que volvía a ella. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó fuerte, tomándola como su mujer mientras colapsaba, rompiéndose en un millón de pedazos. Y no había en aquellos fragmentos nada de Shinta, ni de Battousai, ni tampoco de Himura; ni del niño, ni del _hitokiri_, ni siquiera del _rurouni_.

Allí, entre los brazos de Kaoru, en la oscuridad de ese pequeño lugar del mundo que ella había convertido en su hogar, fue más Kenshin que en toda su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Se removió entre las sábanas, con la luz del sol atrapándola. Yahiko hacía tiempo que intercambiaba gritos con Misao y Sanosuke y el vacío a su lado evidenciaba que Kenshin también estaba en la cocina, probablemente preparando el desayuno. Tocó la parte del futón donde él había dormido, ya fría, y una sonrisa brotó en sus labios.

Kaoru no había pegado ojo. Se pasó la madrugada mirando el cabello de Kenshin derramándose sobre su espalda, como el último fuego en una noche oscura. La habitación olía a ellos y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no recordaba haber sido tan feliz nunca antes en su vida. Había descubierto unas cuantas cosas aquella noche, todas ellas importantes. Ahora sabía que él tenía los pies fríos, pero fríos de verdad y estaba segura de que no existía fuente de calor en el mundo que pudiese solucionarlo. También sabía que dormía quieto, inmóvil, de lado, en una esquina del futón. Sabía, además, algunas otras cosas. Que era tierno, y besaba con ternura, y tocaba con ternura, y que todas las heridas de su vida no habían apagado su espíritu ni encallecido su corazón.

Se puso la _yukata_ de dormir y se trenzó el pelo para después salir de la habitación. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a cantar. Caminó por la engawa deleitándose con la luz, con los pájaros y con las flores, y con el olor a vinagre y limón. Kenshin ya había estado limpiando. Se detuvo cerca de la cocina, oyendo su voz; hablaba con Yahiko y Sanosuke de algo sobre las guerras _Boshin_. Kaoru dejó que su voz se deslizase por su mente.

_Dulce_, pensó, tocándose los labios. Al principio había sido dulce, suave y dolorosamente delicado; se sonrojó al recordarlo. Su cuerpo, marcado mil veces en la batalla, se movía con un ritmo medido, tomándola y dejándola para volver otra vez, cálido y tierno y, después, poco a poco, menos suave, menos delicado, pero igualmente dulce. Había tenido que acallar su respiración varias veces, y su mirada era brillante, y sus dedos sobre su boca eran gentiles pero firmes. Ella le había pedido que le enseñara cómo lo quería, movida por un ataque de locura; sólo recordarlo se puso nerviosa. Fue majestuoso verle así, reafirmándose en ella, tan doloroso como fascinante... Un derroche de poder que la dejó ebria perdida, desarmada, derritiéndose bajo su cuerpo.

_Mío_, pensó, recordando cómo apretaba los párpados y se perdía en su propio placer. _Mío_, cuando la empujó contra el futón para entrar más en ella, dejándola sin aliento. _Mío_, cuando le sintió abandonarse, por ella, sobre ella. Entró en la cocina y le vio de espaldas, con la coleta hecha. _Fuego_, pensó, mirando su cabello. Había visto arder su _ki_ un millón de veces; el _ki_ de un dragón. Él no podía amar de otra manera.

—_Ohayo_, Kaoru-dono— dijo, girándose y sonriéndole mientras servía el desayuno a Misao y Yahiko. Kaoru notó cómo se sonrojada terriblemente.

—_Ohayo_, Kenshin— contestó.

—¿Té?— preguntó él, levantando las cejas. Ella asintió—. Sano ha madrugado y ha traído estos pastelitos, pero si preferís lo de siempre, _sessha_ lo preparará— añadió, señalando la pequeña bandeja sobre la mesa; solo quedaban tres pasteles. Entonces fue consciente de la presencia de Sanosuke, en una esquina de la cocina, mordisqueando una zanahoria y con una taza de té en la otra mano.

—¿Sanosuke madrugando?— preguntó Yahiko, soltando una risotada, con la boca llena de arroz.

—¡Yahiko!— le reprendió Kaoru, acercándose para darle una colleja— ¡Cierra la boca cuando comes!

—No he pegado ojo— replicó Sanosuke desde su esquina—. Había un par de mosquitos en el dojo que no paraban de... Ya sabéis, de...— imitó el sonido de un zumbido y Kaoru pensó que se moría allí mismo. Sin embargo, Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no oí nada— dijo, otra vez con la boca llena—. ¿Qué te pasa, Busu? Tienes... Tienes algo en el cuello. Te picaría uno de esos mosquitos que oyó Sanosuke.

Misao la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No parece una picadura— dijo, seria—. Tal vez debería vértelo Megumi... ¡MEGUMI!— gritó; Kaoru lanzó una mirada de socorro a Kenshin, pero al parecer estaba muy entretenido sirviendo té para toda Asia— Algunas enfermedades empiezan con...

Kaoru salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el baño, sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas. Allí buscó el pequeño espejo que conservaba de su padre y se miró en él. _Kami_, pensó. Tenía, entre el hombro y la clavícula, algo que parecía un mordisco, o una roncha, o un moratón, o un poco de todo al mismo tiempo. Cogió uno de los apósitos que guardaban para las curas y valoró ponerlo ahí.

—¡A ver, Kaoru, ábreme que vea esa picadura!

La voz de Megumi le hizo soltar el espejo, que se rompió en varios pedazos.

_Mierda_.

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

¡Gracias por vuestras review! Las contesto abajo. Siento haberos hecho un poco de spoiler con el anuncio del "lemon" que luego no es que fuera tanta cosa, pero no quería que me echasen de la página o algo xD Gracias por vuestra comprensión y vuestras palabras, y sobre todo por aguantarme durante más de 150.000 caracteres, os merecéis un premio jajaja

Quiero decir también que me estoy extendiendo más de lo normal para terminar, pero es que en el fic original acababa en plan abrupto y veo que tengo varios frentes abiertos que quiero cerrar y no dejar como si nada. Pero bueno, que no da mucho más de sí la cosa, así que espero, esta vez sí, acabar como mucho en dos capítulos más o al final me darán el premio a la tía más pesada ever.

¡Un abrazo desde el confinamiento y conserva la salud!

.

.

PD. Bueno, he estado revisando un poco los capítulos anteriores y aprovecho para pediros disculpas por los errores garrafales, soy peor que el doblaje español del anime XD (de hecho aprovecho también para recomendaros fervorosamente que veáis el anime en japonés subtitulado). Lo digo porque en alguna ocasión he intercambiado Kioto por Tokio, un error muy habitual que cometían en el doblaje del anime en España (que se agravaba cuando mencionaban Edo xD) y que hacía que no supieses si Kenshin iba a Tokio o a Kioto y dónde narices estaba Shishio, Kenshin viajaba para llegar otra vez a su casa, era un delirio. Mira que critiqué eso, y ahora... shame on me. Lo siento, espero haberlo corregido.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

.

.

.

Kaoru entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que Megumi entrase de lado, cerrando inmediatamente. Se enfrentó a su mirada seria. ¿Cómo lo hacía para estar tan peinada y hermosa a primera hora de la mañana?

— No es nada— empezó, tapando con los dedos la prueba del delito. Megumi, sin ningún tipo de compasión, se acercó a ella y descubrió su cuello de un manotazo. Lo examinó durante unos segundos en silencio, mientras Kaoru evitaba respirar. Tal vez sí pudiese parecer una picadura, algún insecto grande, quizás una tarántula de esas que una vez...

—Vaya— dijo al final, alejándose un poco mientras levantaba las cejas. Kaoru sentía una tensión más cortante que el filo de una katana—. Es una picadura importante. Deberíamos revisar el futón a ver si el bicho sigue allí.

—No creo que sea...

—Oh, sí, es necesario— dijo Megumi, tocando la marca con los dedos—. Si no lo encontramos puede volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

Kaoru la miró a los ojos, intentando que no se notase su sonrojo; Megumi estaba seria, pero no podía vislumbrar si bromeaba o no. Prefirió aferrarse a la idea de que no se había dado cuenta; a fin de cuentas, podía pasar por una picadura. Una un poco grande, pero...

—Yo... Yo lo buscaré después de desayunar, no te preocupes— insistió, sonriendo forzadamente. Megumi abrió la puerta, agitando la melena.

—Como doctora no puedo permitir que un bicho tan peligroso amenace nuestras noches— dijo, con solemnidad; Kaoru caminó tras ella, pálida como la muerte, cuando Megumi se detuvo en seco, haciendo que chocase contra su espalda. Entonces se giró y le dedicó una de sus miradas perversas—. Aunque tenemos un problema. ¿Dónde crees que deberíamos empezar a buscar? ¿En tu futón o...?—. Lo dijo en un susurro, pero Kaoru miró hacia la cocina para comprobar que nadie había oído. Después le lanzó a Megumi una mirada de terror, pero ella la ignoró y se giró de nuevo, caminando hacia la engawa—. Bueno, empezaremos por el tuyo. El dojo es grande, pero un bicho como ese no puede esconderse durante mucho tiempo.

Kaoru la siguió por la engawa, incapaz de decir nada. Dirigió la mirada hacia la cocina, donde Kenshin escuchaba a Yahiko contar algo sobre una carta que había recibido de Yutaro. _Maldita sea, _pensó, deseando descargar su furia contra ellos.

—¡Ey, chicas!— gritó Misao desde la cocina—. ¿Qué hacéis?

—Vamos a buscar el bicho que atacó a Kaoru— dijo Megumi, alegremente. Kaoru empezó a toser— ¿Nos ayudas?

—¡Claro!

Misao dio un salto y corrió hacia ellas mientras Kaoru se planteaba lo rápida que podría ser su muerte si se arrojaba de cabeza al pozo.

—Eso no me lo pierdo— dijo entonces Sanosuke, levantándose también con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. Se mordió el labio; aunque había sido una noche perfecta, era evidente que tenía que haber elegido un momento en que no hubiese tanta gente. Pero... _Pero yo no tenía ni idea_, se justificó para sí, molesta. Era Kenshin el que sabía. _Y me lo dijo_, recordó.

"_Nos oirán"._

—Tanto revuelo por una mierda de bicho...— masculló Yahiko, terminando de comerse el arroz que los demás habían dejado en sus cuencos.

Sin embargo, Megumi se dio la vuelta al llegar al dormitorio de Kaoru y con una mano en el pecho de Sanosuke, le frenó en seco.

—Los hombres no entran— dijo, levantando las cejas.

—Venga, no me jod...

—No lo repetiré— le cortó Megumi. El solo tono de su voz sería suficiente para acallar al más valiente y, de hecho, así fue. Misao y Kaoru entraron tras Megumi, que cerró la puerta en la cara de los dos chicos. Entonces Kaoru oyó la voz de Sanosuke.

—Bueno, pues los hombres revisaremos las demás habitaciones. Quién sabe, quizás el bicho se haya colado en _otra_.

Kaoru se lanzó contra la puerta de shoji, dispuesta a luchar con su vida para que no entrasen en el dormitorio de Kenshin, cuando oyó su voz al otro lado.

—_Sessha_ ya revisó su propio dormitorio esta mañana y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal— dijo con suavidad.

—¿Seguro?— insistió Sanosuke—. A lo mejor entre todos...

—_Sessha_ lo agradece, pero todo está bien— dijo Kenshin, con su tono de voz habitual, dulce y educado— ¿Kaoru-dono?

La llamó, poniendo la mano sobre la puerta de shoji. Ella sintió la mirada de Megumi, escrutándola. Maldita sea, todos menos Yahiko se habían dado cuenta.

—¿S-sí?— preguntó, con la voz entrecortada, abriendo la puerta. Allí estaba él, más guapo que nunca, y llevaba bajo el brazo una bola de sábanas que debían ser las que habían compartido por la noche. Quiso abrazarle y besarle y...

—_Sessha_ echará esto a lavar e irá al mercado en... Una media hora. ¿Querríais venir?

Asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa, mientras sentía el silencio a su alrededor, un silencio pesado como una losa. Sin embargo Kenshin le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y se dio la vuelta, con la coleta bailando en su espalda, dirigiéndose a hacer la colada.

Como pudo, echó a las chicas de su dormitorio, sin dejar de sentir sus miradas acosándola. Antes de salir, Megumi la agarró del brazo.

—Cenamos en el _Akabeko_. Las tres. No acepto un no por respuesta— susurró, soltándola con poca delicadeza. Kaoru se encerró en la habitación y se llevó una mano al cuello, intentando calmarse.

.

.

.

El día estaba un poco nublado, pero la temperatura era buena, de modo que el mercado estaba a rebosar. Kenshin y Kaoru recorrían los puestos como solían hacerlo antes de que sucediese todo aquello, siempre en el mismo orden. Ella compraba y pagaba y él cargaba las adquisiciones, sin protestar. Las tenderas les saludaban con amabilidad y les preguntaban cómo estaban de salud, interesándose también por las heridas de Kenshin. Nadie mencionaba directamente el asunto de Osamu y su hija, aunque Kaoru sabía que todos lo tenían en mente. Se alegró sobremanera al comprobar que no juzgaban a Kenshin. Y, de alguna manera, sintió que a medida que pasaban allí más tiempo, comprando con naturalidad, él se iba relajando y sonreía un poco más.

Cuando abandonaron el bullicio de los puestos, Kenshin se las apañó de alguna manera para liberar una de sus manos de la carga y coger la de Kaoru, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse con su gesto. Le miró y él le dedicó una sonrisa tierna que le hizo sonrojarse.

—Kaoru-dono, sessha siente lo que pasó esta mañana— dijo entonces, muy dulcemente, acariciándole el dorso de la mano. Kaoru se estremeció con el contacto—. Sessha sabe que vos... Que es importante para vos que no parezca...

No encontraba las palabras, pero ella sabía lo que intentaba decir.

—No te preocupes, Kenshin. No pasa nada. Es solo que... Creí... Pensé que no se enteraría nadie— consiguió terminar, avergonzada—. Tenías razón. No era el momento... Teníamos que haber esperado.

Fijó sus ojos en el camino de tierra. Olía a flores, y también al pescado fresco que habían comprado, y también a la hierba seca de finales de verano. Él se detuvo, haciendo que ella también se parase. Tiró suavemente de su mano, como el día anterior, en el santuario. Ella le miró.

—No— susurró, atrayéndola hacia sí despacio—. Estaba equivocado. Ya esperamos demasiado.

Sin darle posibilidad de réplica, tiró un poco más de su mano hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Estaban en medio del camino que volvía del mercado, podía verles alguien... Pero Kenshin la besó como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo, con la misma dulzura que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Su lengua era cálida y cuando acarició la suya derribó cualquier estúpido miedo. Se besaron tanto tiempo que Kaoru olvidó que estaban allí, y perdió sus dedos en su pelo, y el mundo entero se hizo un borrón, hasta que sintió una voz.

—Hay que ver, esta juventud... Ya no se respeta nada.

Se separó, avergonzada, viendo a una señora anciana pasar junto a ellos agitando la cabeza. Era la madre de una de las pescaderas, Kami, ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Ya tenía mala fama, y ahora... Kaoru pensó que moriría, pero entonces miró a Kenshin y le vio sonreír como un niño travieso, con algunos mechones de su coleta deshechos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Entonces ella también rió, y él rió más, y pronto el sonido de las risas de los dos llenó los árboles, y el cielo, y el camino. Y la señora siguió diciendo cosas mientras se alejaba, pero Kaoru no la oía, porque solo escuchaba a Kenshin romperse en carcajadas mientras empezaba a tirar de su mano, de vuelta al dojo.

Kenshin la besó otra vez en el camino de tierra que conducía a su casa, y otra vez más mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Lo consiguió a duras penas y le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Yahiko— susurró, pero Kenshin agitó la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de madera a su espalda, sirviéndose de la pierna.

—Está en el _Akabeko_— dijo, besándola. Kaoru volvió a apartarse.

—Misao...

—En la clínica, con Megumi-dono— apoyó todo lo que llevaba en el suelo, junto a la puerta y cogió a Kaoru de la mano, atrapándola—. Sano tampoco está.

Ella iba a decir alguna cosa sobre el pescado y las bolsas y las compras, pero Kenshin la atrapó en un beso salvaje que le hizo olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

—Kenshin— dijo, sonrojada, separándose un poco. Él había empezado a desanudarle el obi allí mismo, junto al pozo. Sentía que el corazón le saldría por la boca. Se detuvo y la miró, y sus ojos brillaban a la luz del día, y parecía increíble que estuviese sucediendo, allí, al lado de la ropa recién lavada, cerca de la engawa donde tantas veces le había observado tender, imaginándose cómo besaría. Ahora lo sabía. Ahora podía recordarlo cuando quisiese, porque era su marido; no, era algo más que eso. _Mi compañero de vida_. Le besó, y él sonrió contra sus labios, conduciéndola despacio hacia su dormitorio. El futón estaba sin hacer, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Y aunque era de día, y todavía sentía el cuerpo dolorido, suspiró de felicidad cuando él volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama que ahora era de ambos, y volvió a seguir los mismos pasos que la noche anterior, pero distintos, más seguros... Definitivamente, mejores. Y cuando, mientras se movía suavemente en ella, volvió a enterrar la boca en su cuello, le sujetó de la coleta y tiró un poco hacia atrás, separándole.

—Eso no...— susurró, intentando mantener un gesto serio y cuerdo mientras el corazón le latía con violencia. Él paró y la miró, sorprendido, como si no fuese consciente de lo que hacía. Entonces rió, mordiéndose el labio mientras sus mejillas se sonroja Ban terriblemente y Kaoru sintió que se derretía.

—_S-sumimasen_— dijo él, sin aliento, poniendo un beso tierno allí donde hacía un segundo había estado apunto de morder, y sin decir nada más, retomó su movimiento lento, delicioso, y Kaoru cerró los ojos y pensó que si esa era su nueva vida no tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse.

_Kami_, podría acostumbrarse muy rápidamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— Esta no es una noche cualquiera— anunció Megumi, con un tono de voz solemne que recordaba al de un sacerdote al inicio de una ceremonia—. Estamos aquí reunidas por una serie de razones de peso.

Misao y Kaoru la miraron, esperando, como si Megumi conociese los grandes secretos de la Humanidad.

—Serán de mucho peso para que ya te hayas bebido dos copas de vino— replicó Misao, señalando la bebida con la barbilla. Megumi había elegido el local y, otra vez, estaban en aquel sitio occidental de sillas altas. A Kaoru le gustaba, así que no puso objeción; sin embargo, Misao no había dejado de manifestar sus quejas, con distinta intensidad, desde que supo dónde cenarían.

—Ya que estás tan dicharachera como de costumbre, empezaremos por ti, querida— dijo Megumi, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Misao. Kaoru se alegró de no ser el centro principal de aquella reunión—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?

Misao miró su copa de vino.

—No la presiones— dijo Kaoru, saliendo en su ayuda. Extendió la mano y tocó la de la chica, acariciándola—. No te preocupes, Misao. No tienes que contar nada que no quieras contar.

—No, está bien— repuso Misao, sonriendo—. Kaoru, te debo una disculpa. Por el asunto de Hideki. No, no, espera. Déjame terminar, por favor. No sé cómo pasó... Fue el día que sucedió todo el asunto de Himura y Ume... Me encontré con Hideki y estaba destrozado. Yo acababa de estar con Aoshi. Después de... Después de ver a Ume y... Le fui a buscar.

—¿Aoshi?— preguntó Megumi, sorprendida—. No sabía que Aoshi-san estaba en la ciudad.

—Estaba. Se quedó una sola noche— dijo Misao, con pesar—. Creí que venía para que volviésemos juntos a Kioto, a empezar una... A... No sé, pero a avanzar juntos de alguna manera. Sin embargo, cuando fui a su posada me dijo las mismas cosas de siempre. Me dijo que era egoísta. Puso el ejemplo de Himura.

—¿De Kenshin?— preguntó Kaoru, abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—Sí— dijo Misao, mirando sus manos—. Dijo que él era egoísta, porque por tenerte con él te hacía caminar por el borde del precipicio.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Dile a Aoshi que tengo piernas. Nadie me hace caminar por ningún sitio por el que yo no quiera hacerlo.

—Yo os defendí— siguió Misao, suspirando—. Porque de verdad estoy convencida. Vuestro... Quiero decir, el amor de Himura nunca me pareció egoísta. Es cierto que quererte hace que siempre estés en peligro, pero no elegimos cuándo enamorarnos, ni mucho menos de quién.

Kaoru miró brevemente a Megumi, que se servía su tercera copa de vino, sin decir nada.

—Entonces te fuiste con tu corazón roto y te encontraste con el corazón roto de Fujame-san— dijo al final, asintiendo con la cabeza ante su propia afirmación. Misao volvió a suspirar.

—Sé que no estuvo bien, pero... Fui con él a Kioto. Estuvimos allí tres semanas viviendo juntos.

_Kami_, pensó Kaoru.

—¿Y Aoshi?— acertó a preguntar. Misao se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Se supone que estaba en Kioto, pero nunca llegué a verlo.

—Tal vez no saliste mucho del dormitorio— replicó Megumi, levantando una ceja. Misao le dio un manotazo por encima de la mesa que estuvo a punto de derramar todas las copas de vino.

—¡Tú no estás para dar lecciones a nadie!— exclamó. Kaoru la agarró del brazo para que bajase el tono de voz. Dioses, todavía no comprendía porqué las dejaban entrar en ese lugar si cada vez que iban se comportaban como enajenadas—. ¿Qué pasa con lo tuyo con Sanosuke, eh?

—_Lo mío_ no existe— replicó Megumi, dando un sorbo a su copa—. Sanosuke se marchará pronto y yo me iré a Aizu. No voy a involucrarme en nada que pueda convertirse en un obstáculo.

—P-pero... — empezó Kaoru, apretando las manos—. ¿Cúanto os váis? ¿No os quedaréis hasta mi cumpleaños?

—Quedan más de dos meses— dijo Megumi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, no te quedarás sola. De hecho, parece que estás bien acompañada.

Kaoru se sonrojó terriblemente.

—No es lo que p...

—No, no— le cortó Megumi, mirándola con ojos fieros—. Yo también oí el zumbido de los mosquitos, ¿sabes? Es muy molesto intentar dormir en esas circunstancias.

Kaoru sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Megumi estaba ofendida. Mierda, había sido una insensible. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si fuese al contrario? Pero, por otro lado, estaba segura de que ya había superado lo de Kenshin. Entonces... ¿qué pasaría cuando contasen que estaban prometidos? Misao dio un golpe sobre la mesa.

—¿Pero qué narices es eso de los mosquitos? ¡Estoy cansada ya de no enterarme de nada!— exclamó, haciendo que todo el mundo les mirase. Kaoru abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Habría jurado que Misao también era parte de esa broma infernal, pero al parecer no era Yahiko el único que no se había dado cuenta. En cierta medida, suponía un alivio.

Tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía decir?

—N-no es nada, Misao— concluyó, bajando la mirada. Esperó que Megumi hiciese algún comentario mordaz...

—Es solo una broma que solemos hacer en Tokio— dijo al final, cambiando su expresión. Kaoru volvió a respirar, sintiendo un hormigueo en las manos.

—Kaoru— dijo Misao, mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes—. ¿Qué tal están las cosas entre tú y Himura?— se detuvo un momento, como si midiese sus palabras—. Anoche... No dormiste con nosotras, ¿verdad?

—En la cabaña de Hiko compartíamos habitación— explicó, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino e intentando aparentar una serenidad absolutamente fingida—. Después de tantas semanas, dormir separados era extraño.

—¿Y dormiste en la pared todo este tiempo?— se asombró Misao. No parecía haber malicia en su voz—. No sé cómo aguantaste. No parece muy cómodo.

Kaoru no quería decir nada que pudiese ofender a Megumi, de modo que empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda, pensando constantemente cómo expresarse.

—No es cómodo— dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero con él al lado, todo está bien.

—Bueno, no deberías decir eso— le reprendió Megumi, mirándola con gesto serio—. No todo está bien sólo porque él sea él. Tú tienes tus opiniones y tus formas de ver la vida y no deberías dejar que las suyas te arrastrasen.

—¿Por qué le dices eso?— preguntó Misao, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Porque a veces, cuando una está terriblemente enamorada de un hombre, pierde la perspectiva. Kaoru tiene claras algunas cosas, así nos lo ha dicho siempre. Cosas sobre el compromiso, el cortejo, el matrimonio y los tiempos. A veces cuando un hombre no comparte todas esas cosas el amor puede cegarte y llevarte a correr cuando realmente lo que quieres es ir andando.

Kaoru la miró, completamente abrumada. Había sido muy clara, tanto que parecía imposible que Misao no lo hubiese entendido.

—¿Himura ha intentado deshonrarte?— preguntó Misao, levantando las cejas. Kaoru frunció el ceño. Lo que había pasado entre Kenshin y ella tenía el visto bueno de los dioses, pero, aún no teniéndolo... Estaba completamente segura de que en la forma en que Kenshin la había amado por primera vez no existía nada parecido a la deshonra.

—Kami, hablas como una vieja tendera— replicó Megumi, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te deshonró a ti Fujame-san?

Misao se puso del color del pelo de Kenshin.

—N-no es lo mismo. Yo soy miembro del _Oniwabanshu_. Soy una _shinobi_, en todo caso yo le habré deshonrado a él. Sin embargo, Kaoru es una dama.

Megumi soltó una risotada que a Kaoru le pareció una ofensa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? Si Misao cree que soy una dama, es que lo soy— se defendió, alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

—Sí, sí— dijo Megumi, agitando la melena, para volver a dirigirse a Misao—. Ningún hombre deshonra a una mujer por acostarse con ella. La deshonra, en todo caso, será para él si hace algo que ella no le ha permitido o abusa de alguna manera de su poder. Si dos personas, por su propia voluntad, quieren tener relaciones de ese tipo, nadie deshonra ni honra a nadie. Pero ese no es el tema. El tema... Es que para Kaoru hasta hace dos días era impensable dar ciertos pasos sin un matrimonio. ¿Sigue siendo impensable?

Kaoru la miró a los ojos.

—No. No sería impensable— dijo, bebiendo un poco más de vino—. Vivir con Hiko y con Jun me ha hecho plantearme algunas cosas que pensaba.

—¿Cuáles?— preguntó Misao, pero Kaoru no contestó. Había empezado una silenciosa discusión con Megumi, a base de miradas. No hacía falta pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

—Bien— dijo entonces Megumi, asumiendo la derrota mientras servía vino para las tres y levantaba su copa—. Brindemos, entonces. Por los buenos cambios de opinión.

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa, levantando la copa. Misao también brindó, mientras se quejaba por lo bajo de sus extrañas conversaciones incomprensibles y de sus infames gustos en cuanto a restaurantes.

La cena discurrió con normalidad, con algún comentario jocoso de Megumi que sólo Kaoru podría entender. Pero, sobre todo, Kaoru no pensó en un solo instante en todas aquellas semanas, en la angustia, en la falta de sueño, en el dolor de sus heridas físicas y psicológicas. Parecía que Kenshin y sus amigos tenían más poder curativo incluso que el propio tiempo. Cuando llegaron al dojo se despidieron con una reverencia.

— Misao— dijo Kaoru, en la puerta—. ¿Puedes ir entrando?

—¿Vas a contarle algún secreto a Megumi que yo no puedo escuchar?— preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no. Es solo que necesito un momento con ella.

Misao, completamente disconforme con ello, accedió y entró en la casa, sin dejar de farfullar algunas maldiciones inconexas. Kaoru se volvió hacia Megumi.

—Megumi, quiero contarte algo— dijo, mirándola con rostro serio. No podía esperar. Megumi era demasiado inteligente, era capaz de ver más allá y se negaba a mentirle. No quería que algo que había nacido de forma tan hermosa, como era su compromiso con Kenshin, después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, acabase ensuciándose con dobleces y secretos. Quizás Kenshin no lo entendiese... Quizás se molestase, pero se lo debía a Megumi.

—¿Es una buena noticia, verdad?— preguntó Megumi, esbozando una sonrisa dulce; quizás la más dulce que le había dirigido nunca—. Entonces cambia esa cara, tonta.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

—Kenshin y yo nos hemos prometido— soltó, casi sin pensar. Megumi abrió mucho los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil.— ¿N-no...? Creí que lo habías imaginado.

—Vaya— dijo, mirándola todavía con el mismo gesto—. No esperaba que fuese eso lo que me ibas a decir.

—¿Y qué pensabas que te iba a decir?

Megumi echó una mirada hacia su cuello y después volvió a enfocar sus ojos.

—¿La verdad? Pensé que me dirías que os estabais acostando—. Kaoru intentaba pensar, reaccionar, algo, cuando Megumi deshizo su gesto de sorpresa y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Me alegro, Kaoru. Es lo que soñabas y Ken-san soñaba con estar contigo, de manera que todo el mundo gana.

_Todo el mundo.._.

—Todavía no tenemos fecha, pero será después de mi cumpleaños, en algo más de dos meses. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieses allí, Megumi. Y sé que a Kenshin también.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No me lo perdería. Además, alguien tendrá que ayudarte con el kimono nupcial. Si lo dejas en manos de Misao acabarás como una _hashi_ de Osaka—. Kaoru sonrió, imaginando que eso intentaba ser algo parecido a una bendición de amiga. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza para entrar en su casa, antes de que todo se complicase, cuando Megumi la sujetó suavemente por la manga del kimono—. Toma esto.

Cogió su mano y puso algo en ella. Kaoru lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía una bolsita con hierbas.

—¿Qué es?

—Es té de hierbas, para prevenir. Las barrigas abultadas complican bastante el asunto del kimono nupcial— dijo, girándose y dejándola allí con la bolsita en la mano y la cara completamente colorada.

Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y, caminando despacio por la engawa para no despertar a Yahiko, se dirigió a su dormitorio a coger la yukata de dormir, pero Kenshin la interceptó por el camino. ¿_Cómo puede ser tan silencioso_?, se preguntó al sentir sus brazos rodeándola y su aliento en la nuca.

—Kaoru-dono— susurró, dejando que sus labios rozasen su piel. Toda ella se estremeció y dejó que la conduje se a su cuarto, ese lugar que ya se había convertido en algo más que un refugio. Cerró la puerta de shoji tras de sí y Kaoru se giró, encontrándose con sus labios, que la besaron con el mismo deseo que si llevase sin verla dos meses. Habían estado juntos esa misma mañana, pero empezaba a descubrir otra cosa que no sabía de él. _Es incombustible._ Se echó un poco hacia atrás, cortando el beso.

—Kenshin— dijo, acariciando su cara. Kenshin le devolvió una sonrisa que habría podido destruir un ejército—. Se lo he contado a Megumi. Nuestro compromiso— aclaró, sonrojándose. Él compuso un gesto de conformidad.

—_Sessha_ se lo ha contado a Sano— dijo entonces, intentando volver a besara. Kaoru, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, volvió a apartarle.

—¿Por qué se lo has dicho a Sano?—. Al ser consciente de lo injusto de su pregunta intentó cambiar el tono de voz—. Quiero decir... Yo se lo he contado a Megumi porque... Bueno, ya sabes que ella sentía... No quería que se enterase por otra persona. Me pareció lo más valiente y también lo más justo.

Kenshin acarició su cabello con un gesto lleno de ternura.

—Me parece bien, Kaoru-dono— le dio un beso simple y casto y se separó de ella, comenzando a preparar el futón—. _Sessha_ se lo dijo a Sano porque nos escuchó anoche y no quería que pensase que nosotros... Que dormíamos juntos _sin más_.

Kaoru sonrió, acercándose a él y, entre risas, intentó empujarle contra el futón como había hecho él con ella las otras dos veces. Kenshin se dejó derribar y ella se tumbó encima.

—A ti no te habría importado, ¿verdad?— dijo, acariciando su cara—. Haber hecho el amor sin casarnos antes. Aunque... aunque no fuese tu mujer.

Kenshin le devolvió la caricia mientras dirigía una mano al lazo de su pelo y lo soltaba, del mismo modo que la noche anterior, atrayendo a Kaoru hacia su boca.

—Hace mucho que te siento como mi mujer— susurró contra sus labios. Kaoru empezó a besarle despacio, como él había hecho con ella, empezando por el cuello, aunque con cuidado de no dejarle ninguna marca. Fue apartando la tela de la yukata y pasando la lengua suavemente por la piel cálida de sus hombros, cuando, de pronto, sintió cómo él la derribaba en un movimiento rápido y se ponía encima. Le miró, sorprendida, pero él besó su nariz—. Tenéis que descansar.

—¿Descansar? ¿De verdad?— preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Sí— afirmó, desbrochándole el obi y levantándose a por su yukata—. Os traje la ropa de dormir.

—Así que ya me mudo aquí definitivamente— dijo ella, sonriendo. Kenshin se la entregó con una sonrisa aún mayor y se sentó en el futón. Ella empezó a desabrocharse el kimono, pero notaba los ojos de él sobre su cuerpo y sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse—. Kenshin, _baka_, no mires.

—¿_Oro_?

—Vamos— susurró, dándole un manotazo—. Cierra los ojos. En la vida de una mujer tiene que haber ciertos actos de intimidad—. Kenshin mantuvo una ceja alzada, pero obedeció. Kaoru se desnudó y se puso la yukata de dormir, metiéndose después en el futón, donde él ya estaba esperando. En cuanto sus cuerpos se rozaron, él la abrazó, haciendo que soltase un pequeño grito—. ¡Tienes los pies helados!

Él rió.

—_Sessha_ siempre ha sido así. Si os molesta podría usar calcetines para...

—No— le cortó, atrayéndolo contra ella y besándolo despacio—. No uses calcetines. Me gustan tus pies fríos y tus manos calientes.

Kenshin le devolvió un beso dulce, tranquilo, casi amable. Sin embargo... Al poco tiempo ese beso inocente fue trasformándose, creciendo, haciéndose poderoso y acabó devorándola, arrastrándola otra vez a esa espiral deliciosa de la que era imposible escapar. Escondidos bajo las sábanas del futón, dándose una caricia por cada día que no se habían atrevido a hacerlo, Kaoru decidió que al día siguiente se lo contarían a Misao y Yahiko.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chicas, muchas gracias por vuestras review. Voy contestando:

Kaoru Tanuki, me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas ahí al pie del cañón después de todo el tocho que estoy escribiendo, que no sé cómo no me echan de la página ya jajaja Kenshin es un poco baka con sus "chupones" como decimos en España, pero en su defensa diré que no fue consciente. La pasión le arrebató jajaja Por desgracia Megumi y Sano tienen el ojo bien abierto jajaja un abrazo!

kaoruca, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de contestar la anterior review. Me parece que sí, que tenemos muchas cosas en común, por lo menos en cuanto a la perspectiva de los personajes del manga. Es verdad que en este fic he maltratado un poco a Kaoru, porque es mucho más madura de lo que la he mostrado, pero era un poco exigencia de la trama, sobre todo al principio, con todo el tema de sus dudas. Para mí, como decías en tu review, es un personaje clave, que además experimenta una clara evolución desde el primer momento hasta el final, que aprende de sus errores, tiene virtudes maravillosas y es humilde y buena persona. Es un personaje, como tú dices, muy fuerte, pero por desgracia es difícil ver la fuerza más allá de las espadas. Pasa en muchas obras, grandes personajes femeninos que nunca luchan y por ello no son menos fuertes. Se me ocurre uno de mis personajes favoritos de la literatura, Jo March, de Mujercitas, que no puede ser más fuerte como personaje. O, en un sentido totalmente distinto, Cersei de "Juego de Tronos", o Jane Eyre... Personajes fuertes en el mundo que les ha tocado vivir, normalmente sociedades o de la Edad Media o de la Modernidad donde el papel de una mujer no iba a ser ir a la guerra, pero eran fuertes de otra forma, menos valorada pero quizás incluso más importante. Perdona el rollaco que te he soltado. Un abrazo y espero que estés bien!

Okashira janet, te agradezco infiniiiiiiito que te hayas tomado la enorme molestia de ir comentando uno a uno los capítulos que has ido leyendo, en serio, me ha parecido un gesto súper bonito. Espero no haber perturbado mucho tu paciencia con mis torturas a los personajes xD Es verdad que pinté a Kaoru un poco inmadurilla, que conste que es uno de mis personajes preferidos, pero la trama lo requería. Después me vine un poco arriba con el drama, pero bueno, así acabé escribiendo este ejemplar de El Quijote versión Rurouni xD De verdad, gracias por tus mensajes y espero que consigas llegar hasta aquí jaja un abrazo enorme!

Atarashii, gracias por tu review! La verdad es que pensé mucho si poner lo del "lemon" tan explícito ahí al principio, porque es verdad que hace un spoiler como un mundo de grande, pero me daba miedo que me censurasen o algo con lo que me está costando acabar como para que ahora me lo borren todo XD Un abrazo enorme!


	33. Chapter 33

¡Hola!

Espero que estéis todas bien. Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero esta última parte la estoy escribiendo desde cero y me está llevando algo más de tiempo. Disculpad los errores que pueda tener, tanto gramaticales como de cualquier tipo. Espero corregir todo bien en futuras revisiones, ahora estoy priorizando terminar antes de que se termine la inspiración xD

Gracias a todas por vuestras review. Me gusta leeros a todas, sobre todo a las que me habéis escrito desde el principio, de verdad: GRACIAS. Sé qué es una historia larga, con muchos vaivenes, y me parece increíble que alguien haya llegado hasta aquí, así que os compenso con unos capítulos pastelosetes pero que espero que irradien esa idea de final feliz y redentor que creo que Watsuki intentó plasmar en su maravillosa obra y que, en mi opinión, no fue respetada en la OVA de Seisohen, por eso doy gracias de que no sea canon.

¡Un abrazo y manteneos a salvo!

PD- Este es un capítulo cortito, _sumimasen_.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque ya llevaba un tiempo despierto. Pese a ser temprano ya hacía calor y afuera, en el patio, se oía la lluvia, grata y ligera como una canción de cuna. Kenshin movió los dedos de su mano derecha, sintiendo un hormigueo doloroso; todo su brazo estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Kaoru, pero no era algo de lo que pudiese quejarse. Giró la cara hacia ella y, con la otra mano, apartó un mechón de pelo negro de sus ojos mientras se fijaba en su respiración lenta, silenciosa. Parecía un sueño del que en cualquier momento se despertaría... Pero, mientras fuese posible, había elegido seguir soñando. Sopló suavemente sobre su nariz y sonrió al ver cómo la arrugaba, como si intentase zafarse de un mosquito invisible. Volvió a soplar, otra vez... Y después, otra...

Kenshin conocía el más terrible secreto de Kaoru: era necesaria la salva de un cañón para despertarla. Sintió un poco de envidia. Siempre le había parecido que ese era un privilegio reservado para los niños y para las personas con la conciencia tranquila. Y ella... Volvió a soplar sobre su nariz, pintada de pequeñas pecas, parecidas a las que él también tenía. ¿Era lo único en lo que se parecían? _No_, se dijo. Cuanto más la conocía, más descubría lo mucho que tenían en común; ellos, que a primera vista podrían ser agua y aceite, noche y día. Ahora sabía que a Kaoru le gustaba la lluvia, y los charcos, y el fuego. Le gustaba reír hasta que le dolía el estómago. Y la nieve... ¿Le gustaría la nieve? Cuando nevase, se dijo, la llevaría al patio y cuando los copos se posasen sobre su pelo y sus hombros la besaría sin descanso; la besaría allí afuera, junto al pozo, hasta que el calor que formaban juntos derritiese cualquier atisbo de hielo.

Pasó los dedos por la piel de su brazo, casi sin rozarla.

—Kaoru-dono...— susurró, soplando otra vez sobre su nariz.

—Mmm...

Ella se movió, liberando su brazo y, en contrapartida, le atrapó en un abrazo estrecho, tan cerca de su rostro que podría besarla. Sin embargo, volvió a soplar. Tan cerca... Tan cerca que sus cuerpos se confundían, y todo olía a jazmines.

_No puedo creer la suerte que tengo_.

—Kaoru-dono— repitió, descendiendo con su caricia hasta su cadera.

—Mmm... _Baka_...—. La sonrisa de Kenshin aumentó. ¿Estaba soñando? Le dio un beso suave en los labios, pero no se movía—. Mm... Es pronto...

—Kaoru-dono, tenemos que hablar con Misao-dono y Yahiko— susurró, repitiendo la secuencia de acciones: soplar, besar; soplar, besar...

—...Mmm dormir.

Viendo que su táctica resultaba infructuosa, pasó a la ofensiva. Se perdió bajo las sábanas del futón y después, empezó a besar su ombligo hacia abajo, mientras su lengua iniciaba una exploración tan arriesgada como interesante. No pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que ella terminó de despertarse, levantando la sábana y mirándole.

—K... ¿Kenshin? ¿Q-qué...?—. Él no la miró; oía su voz lejos, pequeña, como si hablase sobre el agua. Mientras, buceaba en un mar de lo más apetecible—. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

La acalló con un toque lento de su lengua, y después con otro, y con otro, y Kaoru no dijo nada más hasta un poco después, cuando empezó a repetir su nombre. Entonces le dio un pellizco suave en la pierna; un pellizco que quería decir "shhh".

.

—¿Se lo contaremos a los dos a la vez?— preguntó él, ya vestido con la hakama blanca y el gi, mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta. Kaoru estaba todavía en el futón, sentada, despeinada y con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas.

—S-sí— dijo, inmóvil. Kenshin cogió la _sakabatou_ y la colocó en el _obi _en un gesto rápido, para después agacharse junto a Kaoru.

—_Sessha_ puede hablar con ellos si lo preferís— susurró, acariciándole la mejilla. Kaoru negó con la cabeza, intentando recobrar el habla.

—N-no, no. Los dos. Iremos los dos— dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Kenshin sonrió con un poco de malicia mientras la besaba. Después se levantó y le tendió una mano que ella aceptó. Kaoru se colocó bien la _yukata_ de dormir y palmeó un poco su pelo, intentando domarlo. Le miró, preocupada—. ¿Estoy muy horrible?

Estaba preciosa.

—No— dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida mientras resistía las ganas de volver a besarla. Se giró y cuando puso una mano sobre la puerta de shoji sintió que ella le abrazaba por detrás, besándole en la coleta.

—Kenshin— susurró, apretando su nariz contra su nuca—. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Él se alegró de que ella estuviese a su espalda para que no pudiese ver cómo se sonrojaba.

—_Sessha_ no lo aprendió en ningún sitio— dijo suavemente, mirando hacia el suelo—. Simplemente... me pareció que podía estar bien.

—Pues está bien— contestó Kaoru, besándole en el nacimiento del pelo—. Está muy bien. No olvides cómo se hace.

Kenshin rió y salió de la habitación sin volverse, porque si se giraba ya no saldría jamás. Atravesó la _engawa _y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, para su sorpresa, se encontraba Yahiko, con los brazos cruzados, esperando. La mesa ya estaba preparada, al igual que el desayuno. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yahiko— dijo, sonriéndole. Él le devolvió una mirada seria—. ¿Has preparado esto tú?

—Ya lo ves— contestó, con mirada dura. Kenshin entornó los ojos. Sentía su _ki_ alterado. Decidió observar antes de decir nada, de modo que se sentó en su sitio habitual y esperó. Esperó, esperó... —. Tenemos que hablar.

_Ya está._

—Bien— dijo, mirando a Yahiko y ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable— ¿Te sientas con _sessha_?

Por un momento pensó que el chico le diría que no, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en frente, sirviéndose una taza de té y después sirviéndole otra a Kenshin. _Es al revés_, pensó de forma inconsciente, aunque no dijo nada. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yahiko, que parecían arder.

—Esta es una conversación de hombre a hombre— anunció Yahiko, solemne, dando un sorbo a su taza de té. Kenshin sabía que odiaba el té, pero de nuevo, guardó silencio y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Estás durmiendo con Kaoru—. _Vaya_, pensó. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. No lo negó—. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?

Kenshin ahogó una risa fingiendo una tos, consciente de que el chico se lo estaba tomando en serio. Tomó su taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de hablar.

—Yahiko— comenzó, mirándole como habría mirado a Sanosuke; no como a un niño, sino como a un amigo, como a un igual—. _Sessha_ tiene la...

—¿Quién ha preparado todo esto?

La voz de Misao hizo que los dos levantasen la mirada. Yahiko bufó, enfadado.

—¡Esto es una charla de hombres! ¡Márchate!

—¿Pero qué dices, niño? Soy mil veces más hombre que tú— replicó Misao, frunciendo el ceño. Yahiko dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se puso en pie de golpe.

—¡Demuéstramelo en el dojo, comadreja!

—¡Cuando quieras, crío idiota!

Yahiko corrió hacia ella, cuando Kaoru apareció en la cocina.

—¿Qué son esos gritos a esta hora?— preguntó, alzando la voz por encima de ellos. Pese a sus intentos de peinarse con las manos, tenía la trenza medio deshecha y la ropa desordenada. Kenshin pensó que nunca la había visto tan bonita— ¿Quién ha preparado todo esto?

—¡Oh, mierda!— gritó Yahiko, deteniéndose y girándose para mirarla—. ¡Esto es una charla de hombres, _busu_!

—Aquí sólo veo a un hombre— dijo ella, señalando a Kenshin con el dedo. Misao soltó una carcajada.

—¡FUERA LAS DOS!— exclamó el chico, empuñando su shinai en dirección a Kaoru—. ¡Estoy hablando con Kenshin!

—¿Y qué le estás diciendo que es tan privado?— preguntó Misao, sentándose en el sitio que hasta ese momento había ocupado Yahiko.

—Eso, ¿de qué estabais hablando?— apoyó Kaoru, mirando a Kenshin. Él perdió la vista en la taza, deseando que fuese suficiente para no acabar inmiscuido en aquella discusión sin sentido.

—Ya te he dicho que son cosas de hombres— insistió Yahiko. Misao cogió un trozo de zanahoria y empezó a masticarlo, haciendo caso omiso. Kaoru apartó la punta del shinai de un manotazo y se sentó junto a Kenshin—. Sois... sois...

Yahiko suspiró y se sentó junto a Misao, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—_Yare, yare_— dijo Misao, con la boca llena—. Siéntate y lo hablaremos entre todos. Seguro que si es algo "de hombres" se trata de alguna chica, ¿no? ¿No tendrás ya problemas con esa niña... Tsubame, no?

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, comadreja?!— gritó Yahiko, derribándola con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de derribar también la mesa. Misao le apartó de un golpe.

—¿No sería algo sobre mí?— preguntó Kaoru mirando a Kenshin, que fingió no darse cuenta mientras comía arroz— ¿Estás sordo, Kenshin?

—Ah, pensé que no hablábais conmigo— se disculpó, sonriendo dulcemente.

—¡Sí, era sobre ti, _busu_!— exclamó Yahiko, poniéndose en pie de un salto y señalándola—. ¡Esto no puede seguir así!

—¿Qué estás diciendo...?

—Kaoru— dijo, serio; se estaba empezando a sonrojar, pero mantenía la postura firme de quien iba a emitir un importante comunicado—. Kenshin... Kenshin es el mejor espadachín de Japón, pero eso no me importa— le dirigió una mirada dura a Kenshin, que abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido—. Un samurai debe tener honor, y no es honrado lo que él está haciendo.

—¿Qué...?— empezó Kaoru, todavía más sorprendida. Yahiko miró a Kenshin.

—Un samurai no dormiría sino con su mujer.

—Himura no es un samurai— dijo Misao, aunque su gesto también expresaba asombro—. Es un _rurouni_. No tiene porqué seguir los viejos códigos de honor de los samurai.

—Kenshin no es un _rurouni_— replicó Yahiko, sin apartar la mirada de él—. Lo fue durante mucho tiempo, cuando vagó sin rumbo por Japón, pero ya no lo es. Ahora forma parte de este lugar, como yo— se detuvo un momento, bajando la vista para después volver a alzarla, fijando sus ojos en los de Kenshin. No había miedo en él—. Pídeselo.

—¡Yahiko!— gritó Kaoru, completamente sonrojada—. Yahiko, no tienes ningún...

Kenshin dejó la taza de arroz sobre la mesa y se giró hacia Kaoru, cogiendo su mano. Sentía cómo los tres habían dejado de respirar; llevó la mano de Kaoru a los labios y la besó suavemente. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella también le miraba, no podría decir cuánto tiempo.

—¡Ya se lo habías pedido!— gritó de pronto Misao, poniéndose de pie junto a Yahiko, tapándose la boca con la mano— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cuándo pensábais contarlo? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Sentía la mirada de Yahiko, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Kaoru.

—¿V-vosotros vais a...?— empezó Yahiko, señalándoles. Kaoru rompió el hechizo volviéndose hacia el chico, nerviosa, sin soltar la mano de Kenshin.

—Sí— dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Pero tú seguirás viviendo aquí, no te preocupes. Nada va a cambiar, todo va a seguir siendo...

—Claro que van a cambiar las cosas— le cortó Yahiko; de pronto su gesto serio fue transformándose y una enorme sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en él—. ¡Van a ser mucho mejores! ¡Kenshin, no me puedo creer que por fin te hayas atrevido!

Kenshin se sonrojó. Nunca había sido tan terriblemente consciente de que todos estaban esperando.

—Eres lento, Himura— dijo Misao, agitando la cabeza y haciendo que la trenza rebotase en su espalda—. Has tardado una eternidad.

—¡Misao!— le reprendió Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño. Ella lanzó una mirada malvada a su amiga, pero Kenshin no se ofendió; no era mentira. Aprovechó la tranquilidad momentánea para soltar la mano de Kaoru y recuperar su cuenco de arroz. Estaba realmente hambriento.

—¿No os dáis un besito para celebrarlo?— preguntó entonces Misao, volviendo a sentarse y apoyando la cara en las manos, como si esperase el inicio de un espectáculo—. Uno pequeñito, para saber que esto es real. Vamos.

—¿Qué?— dijo Kaoru, indignada—. ¡No! Eso es privado, Misao.

Yahiko se sentó junto a Misao, con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo también quiero verlo— dijo, muy serio. Kaoru se puso completamente roja.

—¡Venga, Kaoru! — gritó Misao, dando una palmada.

—¡Olvidadlo, pervertidos! Sois los dos un par de...

Kenshin quería comerse su arroz, así que zanjó la discusión volviendo a soltar el cuenco momentáneamente y girándose hacia Kaoru, besándola en los labios.

Los tres guardaron silencio al mismo tiempo y eso, pensó Kenshin, eso era casi tan maravilloso como besar a Kaoru sin tener que esconderse.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tokio**, t__res días antes de la boda._

_._

.

Se sentó frente al río, como lo había hecho las largas semanas que llevaba en Tokio. El atardecer era bello, el reflejo del agua era bello, el sonido del viento, suave y rítmico, era también bello... Pero Misao no se sentía en paz. Era como si, de alguna manera, alguien hubiese cerrado el puño alrededor de su corazón, apretando.

Hideki había vuelto a Kioto, hacía ya más de un mes. Le había pedido que le acompañase, que volviese con él. Misao tenía ganas de hacerlo. Había hecho las maletas, había despedido a sus amigos, había prometido a Kaoru que volvería para la boda... Pero cuando llegó la hora de salida de su tren, simplemente, Misao no se presentó.

Simplemente...

No, no fue algo tan simple. Fue mucho más difícil que eso. Fue un instante lo que lo cambió todo.

La noche antes de su partida definitiva Kaoru había organizado una cena; incluso Hideki estaba invitado, aunque no asistió. Sanosuke bailó con Megumi otra vez, y sus progresos evidenciaban que habían practicado en otros momentos. Yahiko bebió sake hasta desplomarse, y Kenshin cocinó para todos. Kaoru se sentó junto a Misao y bromearon toda la noche, compartiendo confidencias, deseos y sueños. Y cuando todos se fueron, y Yahiko ya estaba inconsciente en su futón, y Kaoru y Kenshin le dijeron a Misao que fuese a dormir, que ellos recogerían, y ella lo hizo... Un rato después se levantó al baño, y les vio. Estaban limpiando el patio, nada distinto, nada importante. Y, sin embargo...

Sin embargo...

Misao se detuvo en la _engawa_ y les observó durante un rato. Apenas hablaron, pero no fue necesario. Kenshin barría con soltura, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras Kaoru retiraba las lámparas de _shoji_ subida a un pequeño taburete; cada vez que él pasaba cerca de donde ella estaba, dejaba una caricia casual en su pierna, o simplemente la miraba con disimulo, deteniéndose más de lo que se habría considerado razonable. Cuando terminaron esa tarea, los dos se lavaron las manos en el cubo del pozo, y mientras lo hacían, brazo contra brazo, Kenshin susurró algo al oído de Kaoru. Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada. Entonces él le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, casi por sorpresa. Kaoru volvió a reír, sonrojándose, y le dijo también algo al oído, haciendo que fuese él quien se sonrojase y riese.

Misao no fue al baño. No quería interrumpirles. No quería moverse.

Al día siguiente no cogió el tren. Hideki... Hideki era bueno, pero Misao sabía la verdad. Por mucho que se divirtiesen, por mucho que se gustasen, nunca sería Aoshi y ella nunca sería Kaoru. Hideki sabía la misma verdad, y por eso, aún no viéndola en el andén, se había subido igualmente al tren.

No estaba triste... O tal vez, sí. Pero sabía que no era su momento. La boda coincidía con el cumpleaños de Kaoru y había mucho por hacer; los invitados llegarían al día siguiente, y muchos se quedarían en una pensión cercana al _Akabeko_, pues la casa de Kaoru era demasiado pequeña para acogerlos a todos. Todavía tenía una lista interminable de encargos, y estaba el asunto del kimono nupcial, y el pastel de celebración, y los arreglos florales, y Okina y los demás llegarían con la primera luz del día...

_Los demás_.

Agitó la cabeza y se levantó. Ya había dejado de preguntarse si era un río, un mar, un estanque de carpas o un maldito monzón. Sólo era una chica, y su mejor amiga iba a casarse, y pondría todo de sí para que fuese el mejor día de su vida.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

Había llovido durante la noche y todos parecían preocupados por si aquello indicaba una señal negativa de los dioses. Todos... menos Kenshin. Él estaba tranquilo, o todo lo tranquilo que podía estarse con el caos que parecía emerger a su alrededor. En cualquier caso, habría apostado a que los dioses tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse y, además, hacía ya semanas que les habían dado su bendición...

Aunque eso era algo que solo él y Kaoru conocían.

El cielo estaba nublado, de modo que era probable que volviese a llover. Quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, así que empezó poco a poco, tachando cada una de las tareas de la lista invisible trazada en su mente. Preparar desayunos, regar el huerto, lavar la ropa, tenderla después, ordenar los _bokken_ y _shinai_, limpiar el baño, barrer la _engawa_, fregarlo todo a conciencia... De vez en cuando se detenía y, cerrando los ojos, respiraba profundamente por la nariz, tomando conciencia de sí mismo y de cada uno de sus actos. Cuando el sol apenas acababa de salir, Kenshin ya había conseguido que la casa entera oliese a vinagre y limón, y que todo estuviese perfecto. Él estaba sudando, de modo que se refrescó como pudo en el pozo y decidió que ya era hora de despertar a Kaoru. Yahiko y Misao habían salido una hora antes para ir a recoger a Okina y los demás, que viajaban desde Kioto en tren, y después les acompañarían hasta la pensión, donde ellos también dormirían esa noche.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era obvio que no había sitio para todos en la casa de Kaoru, de alguna forma también suya, de modo que reservar aquellas habitaciones había sido de lo más natural... Hasta que Yahiko y Misao anunciaron que ellos también dormirían fuera _esa _noche. Aquello había sido auténticamente embarazoso, como si llevase escrito un cartel en la frente que todos leían a su paso. Por esa y por otras variadas razones Kenshin huía de ritos tradicionales, tan encorsetados, tan predecibles, pero esta vez sería distinto. Esta vez era Kaoru.

_Kaoru_...

Era Kaoru, y cumplía diecinueve años. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Llevaba tres semanas durmiendo otra vez allí, en compañía de Misao; se había empeñado en hacerlo para guardar lo que ella llamó "la tradición". _Además, así será más emocionante la noche de bodas, _había añadido, mirándole con una sonrisa pícara. Kenshin no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, pero había decidido hacer todo lo que ella indicase, como le ordenó su _shishou _cuando fue a informarle del día en que sería la boda. Como siempre, había logrado prever lo que sucedería.

—...Ella dará muchas órdenes; cuando digo muchas quiero decir que serán todas las órdenes del mundo, una tras otra, y llegará un momento en que pierdas la cuenta y no sepas quién eres ni en qué momento decidiste casarte.

—Pero _sessha_...— empezó Kenshin, disconforme.

—Silencio. Como te decía, ella te ordenará cada cosa que deberás hacer ese día; decidirá tu ropa interior y tú te la pondrás, aunque te apriete, aunque sea de esparto. También decidirá tu peinado, y el color de tu _hakama; _y ese asunto de los votos nupciales, que parecen una declaración de amor improvisada... Olvídalo. Ella te dirá qué decir. Si improvisas estás muerto, ¿lo entiendes?

—No— había dicho él, frunciendo el ceño. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que tuviese que pronunciar unos votos delante de la gente, y estaba seguro de que Kaoru entendería que eso quedase para su intimidad. Su ceremonia sería rápida, discreta, sencilla... Y él también la organizaría—. _Sishou_, tú dijiste una vez que no debía ser un niño, sino un hombre. _Sessha_ cree que puede ayudar a Kaoru-dono en la...

—Esto es una boda, _baka_. Nada de lo que te dijese en tus entrenamientos te servirá. El hombre más poderoso del mundo puede ser aplastado bajo el yugo de una novia enloquecida, así que escúchame. Sólo llegarás vivo al altar si te callas y sigues mis sabios consejos por una vez en tu vida— miró a Kenshin, que optó por el silencio; en aquel momento su _shishou_ le daba bastante más miedo que una supuesta Kaoru fuera de sus cabales obligándole a vestir ropa interior de esparto—. Pase lo que pase, hay tres asuntos de los que debes huir como de la peste negra: el kimono nupcial, las invitaciones y los arreglos florales. Jamás te ofrezcas a hacer nada que tenga que ver con estos tres temas, porque lo harás mal. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hables negativamente de lo que ella ha organizado; si te pide tu opinión dile que te gusta, aunque te espante. Realmente no le interesa lo que pienses al respecto, así que no te esfuerces. Jamás tomes la iniciativa, no intentes estúpidas sorpresas que la averguencen; no te quejes, no discutas, no te rebeles. Sométete.

Habría reído si no empezase a tener auténtico miedo.

—¿Que me someta?— dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Jun-dono te ha sometido?

Hiko le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Te aseguro que _tu_ _Kaoru-dono_ no se quedará atrás; ya me lo contarás, ya—. Kenshin iba a decir algo, pero la mano levantada de su shishou lo acalló—. Y otra cosa. Ella te pedirá que no la toques, como mínimo en tres semanas. Vete haciéndote a la idea y tómatelo con filosofía... Bueno, eso para ti no debería ser un problema; estás acostumbrado a la prolongada abstinencia.

Kenshin sintió cómo el color empezaba a subirle hasta las mejillas, mientras Hiko soltaba una risotada maliciosa.

—_Sessha _no...

—No me cuentes tus historias para no dormir, _baka_— le cortó, agitando la cabeza—. He visto a Kaoru en el mercado. Sólo los críos y las sanguijuelas dejan marcas en sitios que la ropa no puede tapar— añadió, estirando el _bokken_ y tocándole con él en el cuello—. Dioses, debí dejarte bajar a esas fiestas a que te las mozas te enseñasen las cosas importantes de la vida.

Hiko todavía le dio algunas órdenes más, todas ellas disfrazadas de consejos. En aquel momento, por supuesto, le dijo que sí a todo, pero después hizo lo que consideró oportuno; había aprendido desde muy pequeño a cultivar esa actitud. Ante su _shishou_ asentir y callar, obediente, con su mejor cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Y, en cuanto se girase... hacer todo lo contrario. No podía decirse que le hubiese ido bien de aquella manera, pero no podía escapar de su naturaleza.

Una a una, cayó en todas las trampas. Al principio Kaoru se mostró entusiasmada con su predisposición a colaborar; pero luego... Luego... Muy pronto fue consciente de que ninguna de sus habilidades era útil en aquel asunto. Desconocía que existiesen distintas formas de colocar cada flor en el templo, su caligrafía era demasiado mala como para redactar invitaciones y, por su puesto, todo lo que sabía de kimonos nupciales es que eran blancos y, por lo que había oído, muy caros. Intentó tranquilizar a Kaoru diciéndole que no importaba lo que se pusiese, pero ella no parecía compartir esa visión, dando pie a largos lamentos e interminables visitas a todas las tiendas de la ciudad. Había llegado a soñar con kimonos. No podía entender cómo, pero había sucedido.

Finalmente, con la llegada de Misao y Megumi, Kenshin había optado por hacerse a un lado y dedicarse a otros asuntos cotidianos igualmente importantes. Siguió cocinando, siguió limpiando y encontró una maravillosa calma en todas aquellas tareas, solo interrumpida el día que tuvo que acercarse a que le tomasen las medidas de su _hakama_ y su _h__aori_. La costurera que le midió hablaba sin parar mientras ponía alfileres en casi cualquier centímetro de su cuerpo; él solamente le hizo una pregunta.

—_Gomen kudasai_, ¿podría... _sessha_ podría escoger otro color para la ropa?

La mujer le había mirado en tornando los ojos, con el mismo gesto que si de pronto un maniquí inanimado hubiese cobrado vida.

—¿Qué color?

Él giró la cabeza y echó un vistazo a las prendas que colgaban por todos lados. Las telas que le estaban probando eran oscuras; la _hakama_, de un azul casi negro, con rayas blancas. Y el _ha__ori_ del mismo tono.

—_Sessha_ había pensado en algo así— dijo, con voz suave, señalando un _haori_ colgado en la parte más alejada de la tienda. Era verde, de un tono bastante claro, casi como los primeros brotes de una planta. _Como nuestros tomates, _pensó, y la idea le pareció buena. Sin embargo, la mujer bufó, retomando la toma de medidas.

—No— contesto. Él pestañeó. _¿Cómo que no?,_ habría deseado preguntar, pero mantuvo su educación mientras la mujer sacaba y sacaba alfileres y seguía colocándolos por todas partes—. Kamiya-san ha dicho que el modelo tradicional— añadió al final, frunciendo el ceño mientras le cogía un poco más de tela de la cintura—. El modelo tradicional necesariamente tiene que ser oscuro y este azul marino es el que mejor va con vuestro color de cabello.

Y así, sin decir nada más, quedó también cerrado el asunto de su ropa. Kenshin odiaba vestir colores oscuros; lo había evitado siempre que le fue posible desde el fin de la guerra, y mucho menos quería emplearlos en un día que debía simbolizar esperanza. Pero... Era un día y era importante para Kaoru.

Ahora, por fin, ese día había llegado. Abrió la puerta de _shoji_ , despacio; pero cuando iba a entrar un grito le detuvo.

—¡KENSHIN, BAKA! ¡FUERA!

Se echó hacia atrás tan rápido que, de no haber mantenido el equilibrio, habría salido volando. Kaoru volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe y él soltó aire, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

—¿Kaoru...dono?

—¡Kenshin, no puedes verme! ¡Ya te lo dije el otro día!

Él frunció el ceño, volviendo a acercarse a la puerta mientras intentaba recordar cuándo le había dicho aquello. Tal vez sí lo había hecho, claro; en las últimas semanas Kaoru hablaba más que nunca, casi siempre de gestiones relacionadas con la boda y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, en algunos momentos cuando el mundo entero eran diferentes variedades de sake para el san-san-kudo, se había sorprendido a sí mismo con la cabeza en otro lado.

—Pero... Es vuestro cumpleaños— dijo finalmente, porque no se le ocurría un mejor argumento. No obstante, tenía otras muchas razones escondidas detrás de esa. _Porque quiero abrazarte, _le habría dicho. _Porque llevo tres semanas sin besarte y voy a empezar a subirme por las paredes. _

—Seguirá siendo mi cumpleaños después de la celebración, pero si me ves antes tendremos un millón de años de mala suerte. No quiero más desgracias, Kenshin. Si puedo hacer algo para que los dioses nos den todo lo bueno, lo haré.

Kenshin estuvo tentado a discutir la veracidad de ese dicho popular, pero, de nuevo, recordó las palabras de su _shishou_. _Obedece y no preguntes. _Tomó aire, buscando la calma.

—¿Qué queréis que haga, Kaoru-dono?— susurró con su tono más dócil, apoyándose contra la puerta. Ella también se apoyó en el otro lado. Dioses, se moría por oler su pelo. Posó la mejilla contra el _shoji_, dejando que su _ki_ le invadise. La sentía emocionada y eso le emocionaba a él.

—Puedes ir a la pensión a recibir a Okina-san y los demás... O quizás puedas pasar la mañana con Sanosuke... O mejor, con Misao. No sé si Aoshi vendrá y ella debe estar por ahí... Ya sabes... Triste... No quiero a nadie triste el día de nuestra boda—. Kenshin no se movió; era como si una fuerza invisible le mantuviese allí sin posibilidad de hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces, unos pocos segundos después, sintió que ella abría ligeramente la puerta. Fue apenas lo suficiente para que cupiese una mano... Y ella introdujo la suya, despacio, buscándole. Kenshin la agarró y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

_Kami_.

—Kaoru-dono...— susurró, cerrando los ojos. Podía oler su aroma a jazmines, muy ligero, lejano...

—Kenshin— respondió ella, también en un susurro—. Vamos a casarnos. ¿No te parece increíble?

Él sonrió.

—No— contestó; era cierto. De alguna manera inconsciente, desde que Kaoru, al poco de conocerle, le preguntó su nombre y le dijo que a quien ella quería era al _rurouni_ y no al _hitokiri_, no volvió a imaginarse en un lugar que no fuese el dojo Kamiya. En todos aquellos meses, incluso dándose cuenta de las atenciones de Kaoru, nunca se atrevió a imaginar nada parecido a lo que tenían. Ni por asomo, ni en sus mejores sueños habría creído que pudiese quedarse allí de esa manera, pero se habría quedado de cualquier otra. Si Kaoru no hubiese aceptado ser su mujer, habría cogido lo que ella le ofreciese: su amigo, su compañero, su protector, su amante. En un momento estuvo dispuesto a, simplemente, vivir allí cocinando para ella, protegiéndola y velándola, queriéndola en silencio, mientras ella se lo permitiese. Sólo cuando apareció Hideki creyó que tendría que irse, pero ella le pidió que se quedase y se quedó.

Nunca hubo un _plan B_.

Rozó sus dedos suavemente. Olía tan dulce...

—No puedes verme antes de la boda, trae mala...

—Cerraré los ojos— le cortó él, acariciando su mano despacio—. Sólo será un momento. Sólo un abrazo de cumpleaños, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru deslizó sus dedos hasta su antebrazo y Kenshin pensó que estaba a dos caricias más de empezar a suplicar.

—Está bien— dijo ella al final—. Cierra los ojos, ¿vale? No puedes abrirlos.

Kenshin sonrió, como si le hubiesen concedido el mejor premio posible, mientras cerraba los ojos. Oyó cómo Kaoru abría la puerta de _shoji_, despacio, imaginó que para comprobar que sus ojos estuviesen verdaderamente cerrados. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta sintió su delicioso olor como una bocanada de aire en la cara. No entendía el sentido de que ella pudiese verle a él y él no a ella, pero no dijo nada. Había decidido ser obediente.

Tiró suavemente de la mano de Kaoru, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella se dejó llevar y la envolvió, abrazándola con fuerza y hundiendo la nariz en su cabello. Besó su oreja; solo un beso suave, tibio, casi inapreciable.

—Kenshin...— protestó ella, aunque no se movió.

—_Sumimasen_— susurró él en su oído. Sintió que Kaoru se estremecía al oírle, así que le dio otro beso tierno en la oreja. — _Sumimasen_— repitió y, como ya había empezado, le dio un tercer beso, igual que los anteriores—. _Sumimasen_...

Y después un cuarto...

_Sumimasen_...

Y un quinto...

_Sumimasen_...

Kaoru se apartó, sin llegar a soltarse del todo.

—No abras los ojos— le ordenó, con un tono tan serio como dulce. Kenshin asintió, solemne y un instante después sintió cómo ella le besaba muy suavemente, apenas rozándole. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y ella ya se había alejado.

—Los dioses se enfadarán...— se justificó Kaoru, bajando la voz. Kenshin la atrajo otra vez, con un movimiento ligero pero seguro.

—Imposible— susurró contra sus labios—. _Sessha_ tiene los ojos cerrados.

La besó despacio, saboreándola. _Kami_, cómo la había echado de menos. La sujetó de la cintura y profundizó su beso, felicitándola con sus labios, y con su aliento, y con su lengua, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!

Kenshin abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y Kaoru lo empujó con un grito y entró corriendo en la habitación. Kenshin no acertó a ver más que sus ojos y, un instante después, a Megumi corriendo hacia él con un paraguas en la mano empuñándolo como si fuese una espada.

—¡M-Megumi-dono!— exclamó, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Kaoru había cerrado la puerta de _shoji_ y la oía dar explicaciones aleatorias desde dentro, mientras Megumi, muy enfadada, se acercaba más y más.

—¡Sois lo peor! ¡Kami, no podéis estar solos cinco minutos! ¡Tres semanas! ¡Sólo teníais que esperar tres semanas!— miró a Kenshin negando con la cabeza, como una madre decepcionada—. Ken-san, no puedo creerlo. Kaoru es una cría, pero tú...

—No ha sido... Solo... _Sessha_ cerró los ojos...

Megumi resopló otra vez, agitando la melena.

—¡Ah, bueno! ¡Los dioses no quieren que veas a la novia antes del rito, pero seguro que no les importa que la beses!

Kaoru la llamó y Megumi entró, cerrando tras de sí mientras no dejaba de repetir algunas cosas sobre la idiotez de los hombres en general y la de Kenshin en particular. Él recuperó el aire y decidió que sería mejor ir a buscar a Okina y los demás. Volvería después, a ponerse la ropa que ellas habían escogido. Se pondría lo que fuese, aunque Hiko realmente no bromease y la ropa interior fuese de esparto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— ... Entonces ya estáis todos, ¿verdad?

— Sí, Misao-chan, estamos todos.

Misao y Yahiko recibieron a los recién llegados del Aoi-ya en la estación de tren y los acompañaron a la pensión donde se hospedarían. Para sorpresa de Misao, era un lugar hermoso, con buenas vistas de Tokio y en nada parecido al terrible antro donde se había encontrado con Aoshi, dos meses atrás. Se repartieron por habitaciones y fue en ese momento, al hacer las cuentas, cuando Misao fue consciente de que Kaoru solo había reservado una para ella y Yahiko.

—¡Maldita busu!— gritó el chico, agitando su shinai— ¡Todo por ahorrar!

—Esta pensión es cara— replicó Misao, resoplando mientras alejaba su futón del del niño, colocándolo en la otra esquina de la habitación y dejando su kimono sobre él con todo el cuidado posible—. Kaoru no tiene dinero para lujos; bastante es que nos paga la habitación.

—No lo hace por nosotros— dijo él, agitando la cabeza mientras dejaba también su ropa para la boda colocada. Misao le miró, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa, estás celosito?— preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Pero qué dices, comadreja?

—Lo que no me queda claro es de quién de los dos estás celoso.

—¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!

Se enzarzaron en una pelea que duró lo suficiente como para que ambos acabasen sentados en el suelo, despeinados y con el cuerpo lleno de arañazos. Misao se puso en pie y, tras agitar la cabeza, le señaló con el dedo.

—¡Ya puedes olvidarte de beber esta noche! ¡No pienso dormir con un crío borracho y pervertido!

Sin esperar su réplica salió de la habitación y también de la pensión, triste, enfadada, dirigiéndose de vuelta al dojo para ayudar a Kaoru y Megumi. Se había prometido que disfrutaría de la boda de su mejor amiga, pero estaba siendo complicado y ni siquiera había empezado. No podía entender la decisión de Aoshi. ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Era imposible, por mucho que le daba vueltas no lo comprendía. ¿Y por qué nadie le había dado una explicación?

— Misao-dono.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Himura frente a ella, justo en el inicio del puente _Nihonbashi_. No llevaba bolsas, ni cestos, ni parecía dirigirse o volver del mercado.

—Himura— dijo ella, casi en un murmullo—. Si buscas a Okina, está en la pensión. Se alegrará de verte— suspiró y pasó por su lado, cuando sintió que la sujetaba con suavidad del brazo. Se giró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Su mirada era firme; la misma que vio cuando le prometió que traería de vuelta a Aoshi.

—¿Querríais dar un paseo con _sessha?_—. Asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar, en dirección contraria al puente. Misao intentó llenar el aire de palabras, hablándole de cosas vacías; de historias de su niñez, del Aoi-ya, de kimonos nupciales, de lo bella que estaría Kaoru y del color de los adornos florales; todas ellas cosas que, estaba segura, a él no le interesaban en absoluto. Finalmente guardó silencio y descubrió que no estaba tan mal. Había algo en la presencia de Himura, una especie de fuerza intangible que hacía que su simple compañía fuese agradable, como si su espíritu pudiese proyectarse sobre ella, abrazándola. Eso le gustaba.

—Aoshi-sama no ha venido— dijo de pronto, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Himura no se detuvo. Ya había gente en las calles y la ciudad de Tokio despertaba en un bullicio reconfortante.

—¿Os gustaría que viniese?— preguntó, con voz suave. Misao sabía la respuesta antes de que terminase de hacer la pregunta—. Vendrá.

—La boda es hoy, Himura— replicó, frunciendo el ceño—. No ha cogido el único tren.

—Aoshi no necesita el tren para llegar a tiempo— dijo él, dirigiéndose a uno de los puestos de _dango_—. ¿Queréis?

—No traje dinero— respondió Misao, suspirando—. Además, si como no cabré en el kimono.

Himura rió, acercándose al tendero. Compró dos _dango_ y tendió uno a Misao, que lo cogió con escepticismo. En cuanto le dio un bocado se arrepintió, pero aquel dulce le gustaba demasiado.

_Maldita sea. _

—¿Por qué no comprasteis un kimono más grande?

—Himura, cállate un poco— dijo, enfadada—. Jamás se le dice a una mujer algo así, ¿entiendes? Si llego a ser Kaoru, anulo la boda.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos; para variar, mostraba un profundo desconocimiento de la psique femenina.

—_Sessha_ no...

—Ya, ya; "s_essha_ no entiende, Misao-dono"..., "_sessha_ es un pobre _rurouni _que no sabe lo que dice"...— dijo Misao, imitando su tono de voz—. Pues ya no lo eres, Himura. Ahora vas a ser un marido y a ninguna esposa le gusta que le digan nada relacionado con su peso. Y también debo decirte que a Kaoru le encanta ir a sitios occidentales.

Himura sonrió.

—_Sessha_ no es bien recibido en los sitios occidentales.

—Tal vez puedas dejar la _sakabatou_ en casa por una noche e ir a cenar con ella. O incluso a bailar, han abierto muchos sitios donde va la gente joven— propuso Misao, levantando las cejas—. Kaoru no ha tenido muchas oportunidades para divertirse, ¿sabes? Eso le gustaría mucho.

—Entonces lo haremos— dijo Himura—. Y si estáis aquí también podríais venir con nosotros.

Misao le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él creía que era afortunado, que no se merecía esa felicidad, pero Misao estaba segura de que Kaoru difícilmente habría encontrado un hombre mejor. Hideki, Hideki... Había sido el único que tal vez, de alguna manera... _No_.

_Nunca habría sido como Himura._

De pronto él se detuvo y Misao se giró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Himura...?

Se había detenido al inicio del puente de _Nihonbashi y_ Kenshin no se movía. Estaba allí, parado, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y los dedos en la _tsuba_ de la sakabatou..

—_Sessha_ no ha cruzado por aquí desde _entonces_—. Misao abrió la boca, siendo de pronto consciente. Allí había sido el duelo con Osamu-sama y después con su hija, Ume. Sobre ese mismo puente... Himura empezó a atravesarlo, despacio. Ella caminaba a su lado, intentando ajustarse a su paso.

Caminaron en silencio. En el medio, en el punto exacto... Todavía había sangre. Él se detuvo allí, con la vista fija en el suelo, completamente quieto. Seguían pasando viandantes y nadie parecía verlos.

—Ume no era mala— dijo Himura, de forma casi inaudible—. Estaba rota.

_Ellos están rotos_, recordó Misao. Eso le había dicho ella a Kaoru sobre Himura y Aoshi.

—Tú no..

—Sobre este mismo puente... la maté— susurró él, cortándola—. Aquí... aquí rompí mi promesa, por la que viví todos estos años.

Había gente paseando de una lado a otro y Misao pensó en lo volátil que era todo cuanto les rodeaba. Los pájaros, las nubes, el sol, la familia, el amor; la vida, la muerte...

—Himura... — empezó. Iba a decir algo, una palabra de consuelo, alguna frase que borrase de su mente cualquier atisbo de culpa.

Sin embargo, en ese instante él la cogió del brazo y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que había visto jamás.

—¿Sabéis, Misao-dono? No hay nada tan roto que no pueda arreglarse. Sólo hay que encontrar la manera. Entonces, todo estará bien.

Misao lo miró, sin poder articular palabra.

Himura la condujo, tirando suavemente de su brazo, cruzando el puente.

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Megumi sobre su cabello, lentas y sabias, colocando bien cada mechón de modo que estuviese cubierto. Respiró profundamente.

—Está lloviendo— dijo, casi en un susurro. Oía el suave sonido golpeando la tierra, y las paredes, y el tejado y pensaba en Kenshin. Él le había confesado, en una de sus noches interminables de susurros y caricias, que le tranquilizaba dormir oyendo ese sonido. _A sessha le recuerda cuando era niño_, había dicho, cerrando los ojos, mientras una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en sus labios. Dioses, se moría por verlo en el altar y cogerle de la mano, y desatar la cinta de su cabello, y abrazarle hasta hacerle perder el aire...

—Sí, está lloviendo— confirmó Megumi, tocando sus hombros—. Pero ¿me vas a decir que crees en esos absurdos cuentos de vieja? No seas como Sanosuke, por Kami. Todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé.

Kaoru tomó el pequeño espejo de plata y nácar que había heredado de su madre. Se miró y apenas pudo reconocerse bajo el espeso maquillaje blanco, y el extraño peinado y, sobre todo, el _Tsuno Kakushi_. Sentía que estaba atrapada en algún punto dentro de todo aquel atuendo. Por otro lado, la pintura hacía que sus grandes ojos destacasen más de lo normal. ¿Ese era el aspecto que debía tener? ¿Le gustaría a Kenshin?

Las dos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo.

—Kaoru-san, estás preciosa — dijo Tsubame, juntando las manos, tras ellas—. Si alguna vez me caso me encantaría verme así.

Kaoru volvió a echarse otro vistazo en el espejito; no, no se veía preciosa. Se veía extraña. Recordó la _otra_ boda, solos ella y él bajo la mirada de los dioses, tan íntima, tan perfecta. Ese día no había sentido nervios; ese día había sido todo tan natural, tan sencillo...

— ¿Kaoru-san...? ¿Tienes... miedo?

—¿Miedo? No— contestó, girándose para sonreír a Tsubame. Ella sí estaba preciosa. Megumi le había ayudado a elegir un kimono, de color rosa, y le había recogido el pelo hacia atrás. Yahiko iba a quedarse sin habla, pensó. — Es solo... Es una tontería.

—A ver, ¿qué estás pensando? Cuéntalo para que nos riamos todas— preguntó Megumi, acomodándole el _obi_ del kimono y obligándola a que se girase, para mirarla de frente.

—Anoche tuve un sueño— confesó Kaoru, bajando la mirada. Tsubame y Megumi esperaban, de modo que siguió—. Uno malo.

—Todas las novias tienen sueños malos antes de la boda— replicó Megumi, poniendo los ojos en blanco; Kaoru frunció el ceño. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido—. Estáis todas asustadas como cervatillas. Pero tú no tienes motivo, tonta. Es Ken-san. Ya vivías con él; le conoces perfectamente. Además, no se separa de ti ni con agua caliente.

Kaoru bajó la mirada. Los últimos días habían sido raros; Kenshin aceptó su decisión de mantenerse lejos de ella durante tres semanas, durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y sin darse siquiera un beso de buenos días. Sin embargo, sentía sus miradas en cualquier lado, mientras entrenaba, mientras cocinaba, mientras limpiaba... Y, aunque él no hiciese ningún intento y respetase su decisión, sus ganas eran tan físicas que, aún sin decirle nada con palabras, la hacían sonrojarse.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras Megumi terminó de recoger el maquillaje y guardarlo en el pequeño maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Te vas? — preguntó entonces. Megumi levantó una ceja.

—Voy a ver a los chicos. Sanosuke dijo que se encargaría de ayudar a Ken-san con la ropa y el cabello, y temo que hiciera todo de cualquier manera y se lo haya llevado a beber _sake_ antes de la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que...?— exclamó Kaoru, abriendo mucho los ojos. Megumi soltó una risita maliciosa, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Era broma, mujer. Todo saldrá bien— repitió, agitando la melena—. Nos vemos en el templo.

.

.

.

El carro las llevaría hasta la puerta. Kaoru se frotaba las manos, ansiosa. Le habría gustado ir andando; no era mucho recorrido, pero con aquel día y el kimono blanco, era absolutamente imposible. Llovía con fuerza, aunque Tsubame llevaba un paraguas para cuando se detuviesen. Kaoru miraba a través de la ventanilla, las casas, las calles, la gente corriendo para resguardarse, todavía con las bolsas del mercado... Tragó saliva.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron al templo Tsubame se dispuso a ayudarla, saliendo primero para abrir el paraguas y tenderle la mano, del modo que debería haber hecho su padre, si viviese. Pero antes de que Kaoru bajase del carro, Sanosuke estaba allí y fue él quien la tapó con un paraguas un poco más grande.

—Jou-chan— dijo, tendiéndole un brazo. Se había puesto una _hakama_ y un _gi_ oscuros y estaba realmente apuesto; hasta parecía otro—. No te habría reconocido con todo ese pringue en la cara.

—No es pringue, _baka_— replicó Kaoru, dándole un codazo—. Es maquillaje. Es una tradición.

—¿Es verdad que lo llevas en todo el cuerpo? — susurró, levantando una ceja. Kaoru le dio un codazo aún más fuerte.

—¡Cállate, pervertido!

Sanosuke soltó una risotada, divertido, conduciéndola hacia el templo; a su lado caminaba Tsubame, con su propio paraguas. Iban muy despacio a causa de los kimonos y los zapatos.

—A Kenshin no le gustará— dijo, sonriendo entre dientes—. No le veo la gracia a pasar la noche de bodas rebozado en harina como una croqueta.

Ella estaba tan sonrojada que se alegró por primera vez en todo el día de la espesura del maquillaje que le había puesto Megumi, casi una máscara.

—¿Dónde lo has dejado? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, intentando mantener su gesto de dignidad mientras subían las escaleras del templo, despacio, condenadamente despacio. ¿Quién habría inventado aquellos malditos kimonos? —. Como lo hayas emborrachado y llegue tarde te mataré, Sanosuke.

—No lo he emborrachado, Jou-chan, tranquilízate— dijo, sin dejar de tirar de su brazo—. No le veo desde mediodía.

—¿Desde mediodía?

—Sí— dijo, soltándola con poca delicadeza una vez estuvieron a resguardo, para después cerrar el paraguas—. Comí con él y con Misao, en el _Akabeko_. Después Tae dijo algo de Aoshi, que había estado allí un rato antes, creo, y Misao enloqueció. Le dio... Como un ataque, no sé. Hablaba muy deprisa, después lloraba... Yo qué sé, cosas de mujeres. Kenshin se la llevó fuera para tranquilizarla y no les vi más.

—¿Pero no saliste con ellos? ¿No fuiste a ver cómo estaba Misao? — preguntó Kaoru, muy preocupada. Misao llevaba días intentando mantener una alegría absolutamente fingida, y su actuación resultaba evidente para todos, aunque habían decidido obviarlo para facilitarle las cosas. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no empañar la felicidad de Kaoru y ella lo agradecía como el mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho nunca, sobre todo sabiendo que la vida de su amiga se encontraba patas arriba.

—Kenshin me dijo que esperase dentro y esperé. Un rato, al menos. Cuando me pareció que había pasado demasiado tiempo salí, pero ya no estaban.

—¿Y no buscaste a Kenshin después? ¿No le ayudaste a vestirse y peinarse? — preguntó Kaoru, abriendo mucho los ojos. Sanosuke agrió el gesto.

—Es un hombre. Sabe vestirse y peinarse solo— replicó, escupiendo al suelo. Kaoru le dio un tercer codazo en las costillas, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, aunque para él habría sido un simple roce.

—No hagas eso en el templo, _baka_— susurró—. Kenshin no entiende de ropa de boda, ¿entiendes? A lo mejor no supo ponérsela bien, o se equivocó de _gi_, o a lo mejor no... —. Mientras pronunciaba las palabras vio a Yahiko acercarse corriendo, con el _shinai_ en la espalda y vestido, al igual que Sanosuke, con _hakama_ y _yukata_. También parecía otro; o lo habría parecido de haberse peinado. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Tsubame, quedándose sin habla ante ella—. ¡Yahiko! ¿Ha llegado Kenshin?

Yahiko seguía mudo, sonrojado, mirando a Tsubame. Esta vez fue Sanosuke el que le golpeó en la cabeza, dándole una colleja.

—¡Jou-chan te está hablando, niño!

Él se llevó la mano al _shinai_, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea, cuando Kaoru le detuvo con un gesto rápido de su mano.

—Comportémonos, todos— susurró, cogiendo a cada uno de un brazo—. Esta es mi boda y no quiero que nos echen del templo hasta ser la maldita señora Himura.

Ellos a sintieron con la cabeza. Kaoru tomó aire, despacio.

—No ha llegado todavía— dijo Yahiko, mirando a Tsubame rápidamente para después centrar su vista. Kaoru respiró profundamente. No pasaba nada. Todavía era pronto.

—Llegará ahora— dijo Sanosuke, volviendo a cogerla del brazo para conducirla junto a los demás—. Tal vez se hayan encontrado con Aoshi.

Kaoru asintió y se dejó llevar. Era eso, seguro. Se habrían encontrado con Aoshi y, de alguna manera, Kenshin arrastraría a los dos hasta la ceremonia. Él conocía los sentimientos de Misao e intentaría ayudarla, y se les habría ido el tiempo. Ahora por fin tenía una explicación, de modo que respiró tranquila.

Estaban todos... O casi todos. Hiko y Jun conversaban con Okon, Omasu y Shiro; Okina, mientras, le contaba algo que parecía especialmente gracioso a Tae; Kaoru frunció el ceño. Esperaba no tener que alejarlo de ella en cuanto el sake empezase a correr. Yahiko estaba junto a Tsubame y parecía demasiado avergonzado para pronunciar palabra. ¿Por qué narices habría ido con el shinai?, pensó agitando la cabeza. ¿Es que ninguno de sus amigos podía ser normal? Buscó la espada en el obi de Hiko, pero no la llevaba. Se alegró de que al menos uno de ellos supiese comportarse, probablemente por influencia de Jun y deseó en silencio que Kenshin no se presentase con la _sakabatou_. No se lo había pedido expresamente, pero imaginó que saldría de él... ¿no?

_Kenshin... ¿Dónde estás?_

—¿Vendrán Gensai y Yutaro? — preguntó Sanosuke. Kaoru negó con la cabeza. El maquillaje empezaba a picarle en el rostro.

—No; hay una convención en Kioto sobre un asunto de medicina europea. Estaban ambos muy emocionados y les pedí por favor que fuesen. Ayudarán a más personas cuanto más aprendan.

Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y la doctora? — preguntó, con aire indiferent— ¿No irá a la convención, no?

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes ganas de verla?

—Tiene que revisarme la mano— replicó, huraño. Kaoru rió.

—Ya, la mano. Salió a buscaros a ti y a Kenshin, así que imagino que volverá pronto. Solo faltan... Solo falta Saito. Su mujer se encontraba algo mal de salud y se quedó con el muchacho que tienen bajo su tutela; prefería no viajar.

—Pues una vez llegue Saito, ya estaremos todos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Había recorrido con la mirada cada maldita esquina de ese templo, pero el único sake que había debía estar custodiado por veinte monjes, porque no logró dar con él. Jun le había prohibido beber desde por la mañana, de modo que estaba especialmente molesto. Maldijo todo lo que se le ocurrió; el matrimonio, los ritos, los templos, el sintoísmo y a su _baka deshi,_ culpable último de cada una de sus desdichas. Después se juró que en su boda habría una botella de sake en cada esquina, con independencia de lo que opinase Jun, para que ninguno de sus invitados valorase ahorcarse si la cosa se complicaba, como parecía estar sucediendo.

Tras unas cuantas frases de Jun cercanas a la coacción, Hiko se acercó a Kaoru. Incluso bajo todo ese absurdo maquillaje podía leerse su nerviosismo, claro como la luz del alba.

—Kaoru-chan— saludó, con una mirada que se esforzó por convertir en amable.

—Hiko-san— contestó ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Con esa plasta blanca en el rostro sus ojos azules parecían dos océanos en un mar helado. Hasta él, cansado de ver mujeres hermosas, se quedó sorprendido por esa exhibición de belleza tan involuntaria como natural.

—¿Tu novia pelirroja nos hará esperar mucho? — preguntó, levantando una ceja. No había ido a demasiadas ceremonias en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que era la primera en que el novio hacía esperar a la novia. Kaoru había llegado con cinco minutos de retraso, como solía ser habitual, pero ya pasaba más de media hora de la fijada y todos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, comenzando por el monje, que se había acercado a ellos con gesto duro.

—Himura-dono— dijo, mirando a Kaoru. Hiko la sintió tensar se como la cuerda de un laúd.

—Kamiya-dono— le corrigió, manteniendo la cabeza erguida—. Todavía soy Kamiya-dono— aclaró, con voz firme. Hiko no dejó de mirarla. _Como este baka no se dé prisa, será Kamiya-dono para siempre._

Sanosuke se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cabello mojado.

—He preguntado por la zona y nadie les ha visto— dijo, pasándose la mano por la cabeza para sacudir un poco el agua, como habría hecho un perrillo de las calles. Kaoru se apartó, evitando mojar su maquillaje. Hiko la miró y ella le miró a él; solo instante, pero fue suficiente.

_Tiene miedo_.

—Hiko— empezó, con voz ansiosa. Hiko negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru-chan. Vendrá. Es tan bajito como imbécil, así que se habrá entretenido con cualquier tontería por el camino.

—Pero...

—Jou-chan, Kenshin vendrá— le cortó Sanosuke, poniendo una mano mojada sobre su hombro en un gesto que evidencia a su absoluto desconocimiento sobre las mujeres. El kimono de Kaoru quedó marcado, pero a ella no parecía importarle—. Está deseando casarse contigo. Esta mañana estaba... Nunca lo vi tan feliz, nunca. De verdad, creéme.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza. Hiko, mientras, perdió la mirada más allá de la puerta del templo, bajo la lluvia. Hubo una vez, muchos años atrás, cuando Kenshin apenas tenía el tamaño de un _shinai_, en que lo sorprendió en medio de una noche de tormenta sentado sobre el barro, con la cara mirando al cielo y el _bokken_ en la mano, completamente empapado. _¿Qué estás haciendo, baka?,_ le preguntó, enfadado. _¿Es que quieres morir? _El niño abría la boca y dejaba que el agua de lluvia se deslizase en ella, sonriendo. Entonces un trueno cortó la noche y se puso de pie, blandiendo su espada de madera. _Shishou, escucha, _dijo, fascinado; _los dioses están luchando con sus espadas. ¡Están luchando, como nosotros! ¡Ryutsuisen!_

Había creído que daba cobijo a un diminuto demente, pero después, viéndolo dormir, lo entendió. No estaba loco. Solo era un niño.

Suspiró, mirando la lluvia y después a Kaoru. Se había levantado un poco de viento, y con él, un olor... familiar. Hiko arrugó la nariz. Una vez; dos veces. _Kenshin lo habría notado antes incluso que yo._

A medida que el viento giraba y se revolvía, el olor se hacía más fuerte. Hiko buscó a Jun con la mirada.

Una figura se aproximó. Era un hombre, alto y llevaba... Llevaba el kimono oscuro; no, no era oscuro. Estaba manchado. Hiko volvió a arrugar la nariz. Él era el último maestro del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu._ Habría distinguido en cualquier lugar aquel olor.

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos y el mundo entero pareció detenerse un momento.

—¡Saito! — exclamó, caminando lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada del templo. El hombre llevaba un uniforme de la policía y estaba empapado, calado hasta los huesos. Su rostro también parecía pálido y Hiko identificó rápidamente las señales de su cuerpo.

_Pulso rápido, falta de color, mirada hundida..._ Se adelantó y lo cogió de un brazo.

—¿Dónde?

—Junto al río— respondió, perdiendo las fuerzas y sosteniéndose con su espada—. Eran muchos.

—Kenshin— susurró Kaoru, agarrándole del gi y zarandeándolo—. ¡¿Dónde está Kenshin?!

Saito alzó la vista y la miró.

—Iba desarmado— dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Dónde está Kenshin?

Kaoru se agarró la parte baja del kimono y se dispuso a salir corriendo, cuando Hiko la sujetó del brazo con fuerza. ¿A dónde iba a ir de aquella manera?

—Kaoru-chan— dijo con voz firme.

—¡NO!

Sanosuke la agarró, mientras ella luchaba por soltarse y su gorro blanco volaba por los aires, cayendo bajo las escaleras, sobre el suelo mojado.

El grito de Kaoru retumbó entonces contra las paredes del templo y Hiko miró hacia el cielo, esperando oír un trueno; esperando oír la pelea definitiva de los dioses. Sin embargo, no había nada de eso. Sólo la voz de Kaoru, fría y cortante como el filo de una espada.

¿_DÓNDE ESTÁ KENSHIN_?

.

.

.

.

.


	36. Chapter 36

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_2 __horas antes_.

—Misao-dono— susurraba, cogiéndola de ambas manos—. Miradme. Vamos, miradme—. Ella lloraba e intentaba controlar su respiración con poco éxito. Kenshin sabía lo que le pasaba. Notaba que se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire, quería escapar... Tenía que lograr que se tranquilizase. A su alrededor, frente al _Akabeko_, la gente pasaba por la calle lanzándoles miradas inoportunas, miradas que él conocía bien. — Vamos a vuestra pensión— dijo, sintiendo los ojos acusadores de una de las tenderas del mercado que solía venderle anguila. Misao asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, mientras dejaba que Kenshin la condujese hasta el lugar donde se alojaría esa noche.

Comprobó con alivio que no era una casa de té como aquella en la que él había dormido la noche antes del duelo con Osamu-sama. Aquella era una pensión decente, limpia y ordenada, donde se respiraba limpieza y tranquilidad. Saludó con una reverencia a la posadera y subieron juntos a la habitación, aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que la señora le dirigió. Él llevaba la ropa de la ceremonia en un macuto y lo depositó cerca de la ventana, mientras Misao cerraba la puerta de _shoji_ y se enjugaba las lágrimas con la manga.

—D-duermo con Yahiko— dijo, sollozando—. Menos mal que no está para verme así.

Kenshin asintió. Su ropa de ceremonia ya no estaba allí, así que tal vez había ido ya a buscar a Tsubame. Era temprano, pero no podían entretenerse; tenían el tiempo justo. Miró alrededor y vio lo que buscaba. Un biombo. Lo cogió y lo llevó donde estaba Misao.

—Misao-dono, cambiaos aquí detrás— dijo, extendiéndolo de forma que ella quedase fuera de su vista—. _Sessha_ se cambiará en este lado y después, si queréis, daremos un paseo.

—Está lloviendo, Himura— dijo ella, y al momento empezó a oír cómo desabrochaba su vestimenta extraña de ninja. Kenshin abrió el macuto y empezó a sacar sus ropas; estaba todo totalmente arrugado, como si lo hubiese lanzado contra la pared. Kaoru lo mataría. Miró a través de la ventana y comprobó cómo, efectivamente, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con suavidad sobre todas las cosas.

—Si no podemos pasear, tomaremos un té.

Misao guardó silencio durante un rato, mientras se vestían. Kenshin no entendía porqué habría necesitado la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de Sanosuke, si solo eran una _hakama_ y un _gi_ como cualquier otro.

—Himura, ¿crees que Aoshi-sama me odia?

Kenshin giró la vista, encontrándose con el biombo.

—¿Cómo iba él a odiaros?

—¿Entonces por qué está en Tokio y no me ha venido a buscar? Sabe que estoy aquí. Todo el maldito Oniwabanshu está en esta pensión. Ni siquiera duerme con nosotros, no vaya a ser que nos encontremos por los pasillos y tenga que saludarme.

Kenshin se detuvo un momento a pensar. Ciertamente, la conducta de Aoshi era de todo menos normal.

—Tal vez espere a veros después de la boda— dijo, atándose el _obi_. ¿Quién habría considerado que era elegante una _hakama_ de rayas blancas verticales? Se sentía como en una de esas exageradas obras teatrales.

—O a lo mejor es que ha venido con otra. Tal vez haya traído a una mujer.

Kenshin rió.

—_Sessha_ no lo cree.

El biombo se abrió de golpe y al otro lado apareció una Misao con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. Llevaba un kimono lila y el cabello suelto; parecía una chica completamente distinta. Kenshin había terminado de vestirse y estaba recogiéndose el pelo.

—¿Te hace gracia?

—Es que _sessha_ no cree que Aoshi haya venido con nadie. Tae-dono dijo que lo vio solo.

Misao resopló. Se acercó a él y le dio un manotazo.

—Quita, anda. Tendrás que peinarte un poco mejor para tu boda, ¿o no quieres sorprender a Kaoru?

Kenshin meditó un segundo. La verdad, no quería sorprenderla. Prefería aferrarse a lo seguro, y que todo saliese bien. Después de tanto, tanto sufrimiento, tantas dificultades para llegar hasta allí, solo deseaba disfrutar del momento, brindar con ella, besarla y encerrarse con ella en el dormitorio, lejos de la mirada de terceros y, a ser posible, para no salir en varios días. Sonrió mientras Misao manipulaba su cabello y dejaba caer algunos comentarios sobre lo bonito y suave que era. A Kaoru también le gustaba peinarle, por algún motivo que no entendía. Le dejó libertad y ella le hizo una coleta, aunque distinta. Cuando terminó se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tuvo que subirla un poco más para dar con la cinta; Misao le había peinado como él se peinaba en su época de _hitokiri_. Tragó saliva. No le gustaba, pero ella parecía emocionada, así que forzó una sonrisa y asumió que se casaría con ropa oscura y coleta alta.

— Vaya, Himura. Estás impresionante.

Miró hacia abajo, ocultando su sonrojo, mientras empezaba a meter su ropa en el macuto.

—¿Os importa que la deje aquí? — preguntó, volviendo a dejarlo bajo la ventana. Ella le dio permiso, de modo que cogieron un paraguas y salieron. La lluvia parecía dar una tregua, así que pasearon.

Misao caminaba muy despacio, dentro de aquel kimono tan formal y aquellos pequeños zapatos de madera. Sin embargo, Kenshin esperaba con paciencia. No debía ser fácil ser una mujer.

—...y me dijo que o no volvíamos a vernos, o cuando nos viésemos sería para estar juntos. Algo así.

Kenshin miró hacia el río. Las aguas parecían revueltas.

—¿Y qué islas son esas en las que estuvo? ¿Hokkaido?

—No lo mencionó, pero dijo que eran pequeñas. Hokkaido es la segunda isla más grande de Japón, Himura.

Él lo sabía, aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Qué creéis que fue a buscar allí?

Misao se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que respuestas. Lo mismo que buscamos todos. Pero volvió, y no me quiso a su lado, de modo que imagino que no las encontró, o quizá las que encontró no eran las que yo deseaba que encontrase.

Kenshin sintió entonces su _ki_, casi al mismo tiempo que oía sus pasos. _Hace ruido, para que le veamos venir_, entendió. Misao se giró antes que él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Aoshi, con voz dura, fijando sus ojos en ella. Kenshin se giró. Estaba allí; no llevaba ropa de ceremonia, sino sus atuendos habituales de _okashira_. Además, iba armado. Kenshin había dejado la sakabatou en el _dojo_ y cada cinco minutos llevaba sin querer la mano a su cadera, echándola de menos.

—Voy a la boda de Kaoru— contestó Misao, con una entereza que sorprendió a Kenshin, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba un rato atrás—. ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

—He venido a hablar con Himura.

—Hoy se casa— replicó Misao, frunciendo el ceño—. Tendréis que esperar.

Kenshin miró a Aoshi, que le devolvió una mirada fría. Tuvo una repentina sensación de desasosiego, como si supiese que algo pronto saldría mal.

—Imposible— dijo Aoshi, inmóvil—. Himura, este asunto es muy urgente. ¿Por qué no has venido solo?

Kenshin levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—No sabía que habíamos quedado.

—¿No recibiste mi mensaje? — preguntó Aoshi, acercándose en grandes zancadas. Misao se tensó al instante.

—Disculpadme, pero creo que se perdió por el camino— dijo una voz tras ellos. Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo; allí estaba Saito, levantando un papel en su mano izquierda, cubierta por un guante blanco. En ese instante la lluvia empezó a caer muy débilmente y Kenshin alzó el rostro hacia el cielo, notando una gota en la nariz y dos más sobre los labios. _Me empaparé y Kaoru no me lo perdonará_. La ropa era alquilada, pero a esas alturas poco podía hacer por evitarlo.

Saito arrugó el papel, haciendo con él una bola y se lo lanzó a Kenshin. Él lo cogió al vuelo y lo abrió.

_Reúnete conmigo en dos horas bajo el puente._

_Es un asunto VITAL._

_S.A._

—Saito Hajime— dijo Aoshi, entre dientes, mirando al viejo capitán del Shinsengumi, ahora vestido con el uniforme policial—. Esto no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe bastante, a decir verdad. Como parece que también incumbe a los seres más inmundos de las cloacas de este país—. Kenshin frunció el ceño, sin entender nada—. Han venido todos detrás de ti, Shinomori. Desde tu exótico viajecito a la isla de Rosario, no hemos parado de recibir sorpresas, y hoy parece que es la fiesta mayor del pueblo. Todo el maldito crimen de Japón congregado en Tokio detrás de ti, el día de la boda de Himura Battousai, ¡qué diversión! Y aún tienes las pelotas de decir que no me incumbe.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Misao, mirando a Saito—. ¿Por qué buscan a Aoshi-sama?

Saito ni la miró.

—¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Kenshin, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Aoshi.

—Te lo contaré, pero no aquí, Himura. No delante de _ese_.

—Lo contarás, sí— dijo Saito, desenvainando su katana con un gesto resuelto—. Pero en la comisaría de policía.

—¿Crees que voy a dejar que me detengas? Aún tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Kenshin vio con claridad cómo Aoshi tocaba algo que llevaba en su bolsillo. ¿Un paquete, tal vez? Un instante después, desenvainaba una de sus dos _kodachi_. Por instinto agarró a Misao del brazo y se puso delante de ella. _Por qué no cogería la maldita sakabatou_, se dijo.

—Suelta tu _kodachi_ y saca lo que tienes en el bolsillo— dijo Saito, con una sonrisa perversa.

Kenshin volvió a mirar el bolsillo de Aoshi. Había algo allí, eso era evidente. Misao intentó acercarse a su _okashira_, pero Aoshi desenvainó la otra _kodachi_, apuntando hacia ella.

—Misao, quédate con Himura.

—¡No me deis órdenes! — gritó, dando un codazo a Kenshin y avanzando hacia Aoshi, al tiempo que Saito colocaba su espada en posición de _Gatotsu_.

—¡Misao-dono! —. Kenshin saltó sobre ella, empujándola y tirándola al suelo, sobre la hierba junto al río. Misao intentaba luchar, pero se reafirmó sobre ella, inmovilizándola e impidiéndole levantarse. Ya le pediría perdón más tarde, cuando su vida no corriese peligro. Ella no había visto cómo peleaba Saito y no quería que hiciese una locura. Maldijo en su mente, otra vez, no tener consigo la _sakabatou_.

—Shinomori Aoshi— dijo Saito, ya preparado—. ¿Para qué la quieres?

Kenshin alzó la vista, intentando escuchar lo que decían para entender aquella situación. Misao le golpeaba intentando liberarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

—¿Para qué la quieres tú? — preguntó Aoshi, moviendo ambas _kodachi_ y colocándose en posición de defensa.

—Así que ya estamos todos, ¿ne?

Kenshin oyó la voz como si un cuchillo le desgarrase por dentro. Miró hacia la derecha.

_Osamu-sama. _¿Qué narices estaba haciendo allí?

No estaba solo. Había más hombres; multitud de ellos, cada cual con peor aspecto. Saito se giró, intentando contarlos. Misao seguía luchando bajo él, de modo que la soltó, retirándose hacia un lado y poniéndose de cuclillas.

—Misao-dono, _kudasai_— dijo, cogiéndole del brazo—. Quedaos ahí. No sabemos qué está pasando.

—Estás desarmado, Himura.

Kenshin era consciente de ello.

—Con uno desarmado es suficiente— le dijo, mirándola con seriedad. Se puso en pie, delante de Misao, mientras sentía la mirada de Osamu-sama sobre sí. Le enfrentó, sin echarse atrás, con gesto duro. No volvería a perder los papeles como cuando insinuó que había hecho algo a Kaoru. Ahora sabía que no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido con Ume.

—Felicidades, Himura Battousai— dijo Osamu-sama, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Dónde has dejado a tu mujer?

—Cállate, Osamu— dijo Saito, girando la espada hacia el maestro—. Veo que tú estás aquí por lo mismo.

—¿Por qué otra cosa iba a estar aquí?— devolvió Osamu, riendo con gesto descortés. Saito movió la mirada hacia cada uno de los hombres que habían empezado a rodearlos. Eran muchos. Kenshin no podía contarlos.

—¿Son tus hombres?— preguntó Saito, señalando a uno de ellos con la espada. Uno, el más cercano, alzó la voz.

—No sé quién es ese hombre. Nosotros, los _Onnesh_, estamos aquí como fieles seguidores de Shishio-sama.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. _Algo se me está escapando. _Aoshi retrocedió hacia el río, aproximándose a él, agarrando lo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Misao, métete en el río y nada— dijo, entre dientes, cogiéndola del brazo; ella se resistía a moverse. Elevó la vista y sus ojos verdes mostraron su enfado.

—Olvidadlo.

Aoshi la acercó a sí mismo, ambos tras Kenshin.

—Misao, por favor. Por favor. Esto no es un juego.

—He dicho que no.

—Es una orden. Soy tu _okashira_.

Ella, rápida, metió la mano en su bolsillo, pero Aoshi la sujetó de la muñeca.

—¿Qué tenéis ahí?

Sacó el objeto del bolsillo al tiempo que Kenshin se giraba para mirarlo.

Era una... ¿piedra?

.

.

.

— No entiendo qué está pasando, _anata_—. Oía la voz de Jun lejana, como un eco, mientras sus sentidos luchaban por detectar algo más y sus manos trabajaban, rápidas, sobre las heridas de Saito Hajime, que estaba consciente e incluso sonreía.

_Algo se nos está escapando_.

Apretó los dientes y después los puños. ¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea ir desarmado, justamente a aquella boda?

— _Koishi_— dijo, sin mirarla—; _kudasai_, ve a por Kaoru-chan y escondeos lo mejor que podáis.

Jun asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, pálida. Hiko volvió a centrar su atención en Saito. Las heridas no eran tan graves como parecían y una cosa estaba clara: habían sido hechas con katanas. No tenía hilo y aguja, pero sí se las apañó para lograr vendar cada una de ellas de modo que se cortasen todas las hemorragias. Sin embargo, por muy fuerte que ese hombre fuese, no podría luchar.

Pero... ¿_Luchar contra quién_? ¿Luchar por qué?

Apretó su brazo y vio cómo abría los ojos.

— Hajime Saito— dijo, con voz grave—. No quiero metáforas, ni que me maquillen la realidad. Yo le diré a los demás lo que sea necesario. ¿Mi discípulo está vivo?

El policía lo miró con ojos fieros. _Ojos de antes_, pensó Hiko, _de cuando los hombres vivían y morían por la espada_.

— Probablemente— contestó, resoplando y cerrando de nuevo los ojos—. La última vez que lo vi, lo estaba.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes podían ser esos hombres?—. Saito tenía los ojos cerrados, así que Hiko le pellizcó con fuerza en el brazo, haciéndole dar un respingo—. No es momento de dormir, amigo.

— Claro que la tengo. Los peores criminales de Japón estaban allí reunidos, y si no ellos, sus secuaces; tampoco faltaba nuestro viejo amigo Osamu-sama, pero me pareció que todos estaban más interesados en Shinomori que en Himura.

Hiko apretó los dientes.

— Habla claro—. Saito sudaba, pero Hiko no podía dejar espacio a la compasión, no en ese momento. Si permitía que se relajase, perdería el sentido y entonces estarían a ciegas. Volvió a pellizcarle, oyendo una lista interminable de improperios—. _Sumimasen_, Saito-san. No tenemos tiempo para rodeos.

— Shinomori Aoshi es el _okashira_ del _Oniwabanshu_ de Kioto. Hace unos meses desapareció en un viaje extraño a las islas _Kazan Retto_, unas... piedras volcánicas en el medio de la nada, deshabitadas, que sólo resultan interesantes para las aves y para algunos pescadores de las Izu.

— Abrevia— le indicó Hiko, perdiendo la paciencia. Saito le dirigió una mirada hostil.

— Estoy empezando a echar de menos la amabilidad pueril de tu discípulo— resopló, incorporándose un poco con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

_Es fuerte. No es un espadachín común del cuerpo de policía._

— Si no te das prisa descubrirás otras cosas de mí que harán que reces por la vuelta de mi discípulo.

Saito sonrió, mostrando un gesto desafiante.

— No llevas espada. Así no resultas muy intimidante— sin esperar su respuesta, siguió hablando —. Sé quién eres, no necesitas amenazarme para que lo recuerde. Por si no me conoces, soy Hajime Saito, capitán de la tercera división del _Shinsengumi_ durante el _Bakumatsu_ y un gran admirador de las hazañas de tu discípulo.

Hiko le devolvió una sonrisa perversa.

—Las viejas batallitas del _Bakumatsu_ me aburren soberanamente. Ve al grano.

Saito asintió con la cabeza, ya totalmente incorporado. Cogió aire.

—La _isla Rosario_. Bueno, llamarla isla es casi un atrevimiento. Es un peñasco negro en medio del Océano donde sólo hay serpientes. O eso creíamos hasta que, hace unos meses, empezamos a comprobar cómo aumentaba el tráfico de pescadores a esa zona.

—¿Isla Rosario? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

—Un nombre que le dieron los extranjeros que pasaron por allí y la vieron. Los pescadores la llaman _Nishinoshima_.

Hiko comenzaba a perder realmente la paciencia.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa isla con Kenshin?

—Shinomori Aoshi estuvo allí y trajo _algo_ de vuelta con él. Algo que, al parecer, muchos están buscando. Algo que, según se cuenta en los suburbios de Tokio, ya buscaba Makoto Shishio en su momento y que sus seguidores siguen intentando encontrar.

—¿El qué?

Saito rió y su risa sonó como el graznido de un cuervo ahogado.

—Una piedra; la llaman _Kenja no Ishi_. Es una leyenda, por supuesto. Seguramente lo único que haya allí es un montón de cadáveres de los imbéciles que creen en esas historias. Sin embargo, no hemos dejado de investigarlo. Era posible que, bajo ese cuento, en verdad se estuviese usando ese lugar para el tráfico de opio, o incluso de armas, por eso no hemos bajado la guardia. Pero Shinomori Aoshi volvió con _algo_ de allí y desde entonces es como si el mundo del crimen en su conjunto estuviese tras él.

_Estupendo_.

—_Kenja no Ishi_— repitió Hiko, frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi discípulo con todo esto?

—La última vez que lo vi, durante la pelea, estaba protegiendo a esa ninja de Kioto; la niña del _Oniwabanshu_— dijo, intentando estirar la pierna en un quejido—. Dudo que él supiese nada de todo esto, pero Shinomori Aoshi le buscaba. Imagino que necesitaba su ayuda para algo relacionado con la _Kenja no Ishi_. Después nos atacaron y, en fin, ya sabes, si Himura no se comporta como un absurdo mártir no se queda contento.

Eso ya empezaba a encajarle más con su _baka deshi_.

Sin embargo...

—Si Shinomori quería la ayuda de mi discípulo, ¿por qué no lo buscó antes? ¿Por qué esperar al día de su boda?

—Shinomori Aoshi ha viajado varias veces a las islas, pero fue en su último viaje donde trajo _eso_ consigo. Lleva días dando vueltas alrededor de Tokio, pero le pisábamos los talones. Nosotros y todo el maldito crimen organizado, ya te lo he dicho. De alguna manera ha conseguido entrar hoy en la ciudad y mandarle un mensaje a Himura para verle, pero yo me hice antes con ese mensaje.

—Ya veo— dijo Hiko, frunciendo el ceño—. Tú y todo ese crimen organizado.

Saito agrió el gesto.

—Tienen informadores en todas partes.

—¿Y qué interés tiene una estúpida piedra para que Shinomori Aoshi esté perseguido por toda la escoria del país? ¿Qué ayuda puede brindarle mi discípulo?

Saito levantó una ceja, sonriendo con maldad.

—Bueno, si las leyendas fuesen ciertas, la _Kenja no Ishi_ no tendría nada de estúpida. Hay un motivo por la que todos la buscan. Dicen... Dicen que la dejaron allí los dioses por una razón. Esa piedra permite traer personas de vuelta. Ya sabes, devolver la vida, regresar del último de los infiernos, aunque no a cualquiera. Dicen que sólo puede hacerse una vez cada cien años, aunque otras historias cuentan que una cada mil. Con la sangre de un asesino, la _Kenja no Ishi_ cambiará su vida por las vidas que él arrebató.

Hiko resopló, soltando una risa indignada. ¿Quién se había creído que era él?

—Eso es imposible.

Saito se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser. Sin embargo, hemos investigado. Hay leyendas sobre esa piedra en prácticamente todos los pueblos isleños. Leyendas que hablan de los que ya volvieron a la vida gracias a ella. Decían que era el _tenchu_ en su sentido más literal. Los dioses obrando a través de la naturaleza. En cualquier caso, lo que importa no es si esa piedra realmente puede resucitar a toda la carroña que alguien asesinase. Probablemente solo sea un viejo cuento japonés. Lo que importa es que quienes creen en ello están dispuestos a hacer la guerra por tenerla en sus manos. Curiosamente... Hace una semana alguien denunció una desaparición muy sospechosa—. Hiko frunció el ceño, intentando asimilar aquella delirante información—. No sé si tu discípulo te ha hablado de un hombre llamado Kanryu Tankeda.

_Kanryu Tankeda_. Juraría que no lo había oído jamás.

—¿Quién es? Y rápido. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para tus historias.

—Ah, mi querido Hiko Seijuro, maestro de los maestros, heredero de la espada divina— dijo Saito, tomando aire y soltando un soplido—. Si me consiguieses un cigarro, este lobo te lo contaría mucho más deprisa.

Hiko gruñó, deseando golpearle.

Devolver la vida a un muerto era algo imposible. Aunque Hiko Seijuro, en sus años como guerrero, había visto demasiadas cosas imposibles convertidas en verdad; hombres del tamaño de casas, espadas ardientes... Demasiadas cosas como para no creer. Sin embargo...

Fuese cierto o no, esperaba que su estúpido discípulo ya hubiese destruído aquella maldita piedra.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kaoru miraba a Hiko con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que soltase una risotada que le indicase que estaba bromeando. Mientras, Jun apretaba su mano con fuerza.

El maestro de Kenshin había reunido a todos los asistentes a la boda, incluido el monje, estupefacto, en el centro del templo y les acababa de contar una historia que parecía salida de un cuento infantil.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Kenshin ha desaparecido por una piedra que resucita a los... muertos? — preguntó Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño. Hiko gruñó, agitando la cabeza.

—No, no he dicho eso. Kenshin, al parecer, intentaba proteger a Misao-chan. No se sabe nada más de ellos, pero si estuviesen muertos no habría más de doscientos hombres rodeando este templo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Yahiko, blandiendo su _shinai_.

—Quiero decir que el bosque que rodea el templo está infestado de hombres. Están esperando por algo. Le están esperando a él.

Kaoru resopló.

—¡Pues salgamos a machacarlos! ¿Qué pasará cuando Kenshin vuelva?

Hiko agitó la cabeza.

—No volverá. Sabe que yo estoy aquí, que estáis todos a salvo.

—Entonces... ¿somos rehenes? — preguntó Tsubame, llevándose las manos a la boca.

_Rehenes desarmados_, pensó Kaoru, mirando el _obi_ vacío de Hiko. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a nadie de esa manera? ¿Lo sabrían los hombres de fuera? El único que tenía una espada era Yahiko, y estaba hecha de bambú.

—Tal vez uno de nosotros pueda salir— propuso Shiro, alzando un poco la voz—. Somos _onmitsu_, podemos hacerlo sin ser vistos. Buscaríamos armas para defendernos y tal vez podamos localizar a _Okashira_ y a Himura.

—Los _Oniwabanshu_ ya habéis hecho bastante— exclamó Sanosuke, alzando un dedo acusador contra Shiro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si lo que ha contado Saito es cierto, ¿para qué queríais la _Kenja no Ishi_? ¿Para qué la trajo Aoshi de esa puñetera isla, sino para satisfacer vuestra sed de venganza? ¡Estábamos todos muy tranquilos, por fin! ¿Qué narices os habéis creído?

—¡Sanosuke! — exclamó Kaoru, poniéndose frente a él. Se le había deshecho el peinado y notaba el pelo suelto sobre la espalda, pero hacía tiempo que su atuendo de boda había dejado de importarle—. ¡No sabemos los motivos de Aoshi!

—Claro que los sabemos— replicó Yahiko, enfadado—. Aoshi quería resucitar a sus amigos. ¡Por eso ha desaparecido Kanryu! ¡Usará la piedra esa para traerlos de vuelta!

—¡No! — exclamó Kuro, dando un paso al frente—. _Okashira_ recuperó los restos de nuestros antiguos camaradas y les dimos un entierro digno en Kioto hace ya meses. Si hubiese querido hacer algo así nosotros lo sabríamos, ¿o creéis que podrían aparecer todos los viejos miembros del _Oniwabanshu_ por la puerta sin que nadie preguntase nada?

—¿Entonces para qué cogió esa maldita piedra? — preguntó Yahiko, blandiendo su _shinai_.

—Se la dio a Ken-san. Él... Yo vi cómo se la daba a Ken-san para que la destruyese.

La voz femenina hizo a todos girarse, sobresaltados.

Allí, junto al altar, estaba Megumi, con la ropa ensangrentada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.

.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? — preguntó Kaoru, acercándole otra vez la copa dorada a los labios. _La copa del san-san-kudo_, pensó, sintiendo un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho. _No pienses eso, baka; ya habrá tiempo para celebraciones_. Megumi asintió con la cabeza. Tenía manchas de sangre en las mejillas, en las manos y en el kimono, tan hermoso, que se había puesto para la boda, pero ninguna de ellas era suya. No estaba herida.

Kaoru no quería presionarla, pero necesitaba que hablase cuanto antes.

—Estoy bien— dijo Megumi—. ¿Saito-san?

—He vendado sus heridas— informó Hiko, con voz grave. Allí, en la esquina del templo, estaban solo Kaoru, Hiko, Sanosuke y Yahiko, junto a Megumi. El resto se encontraban en el centro, mientras los miembros del _Oniwabanshu_ ejercían las funciones de vigilancia. Jun, Tae y Tsubame habían ido a esconderse en la parte más inaccesible del lugar.

—Bien. Kaoru— dijo, mirándola a los ojos y extendiendo una mano. Kaoru se la agarró, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. Kenshin está vivo.

Sin poder evitarlo, lloró. No era otra cosa sino alegría, alivio, esperanza... Sentía el rostro seco, apelmazado bajo el maldito maquillaje, pero una parte de sí había vuelto a respirar.

—¿M-misao?— acertó a decir, con voz ahogada. Megumi asintió con la cabeza, sin soltar su mano.

—Misao estaba herida— dijo. Todos contuvieron la respiración—. Estaba mal.

—No— dijo Kaoru, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero decir nada, Kaoru— contestó Megumi, bajando la voz mientras dirigía una mirada rápida a lo lejos, donde estaban los miembros del _Oniwabanshu_—. Cuando crucé el puente oí a unas mujeres decir que había una pelea multitudinaria bajo el puente, así que fui hacia allí. Por el camino empecé a encontrarme con hombres heridos; algunos estaban muertos. Eran heridas de espada. Atendí a algunos, a los que pude, no llevaba conmigo mis cosas... Cuando llegué los vi allí. Saito-san estaba herido, pero seguía luchando. Aoshi-san llevaba una espada corta, creo que se llama... ¿_Kodachi_? Sí, _kodachi_. Ken-san peleaba con otra igual, o más bien con la vaina, porque no la sacó en ningún momento. Misao estaba con ellos. Yo... No sabía qué estaba pasando. Los fueron acorralando hacia el agua. Eran muchos, yo... No entiendo de esgrima, pero parecían buenos. Estaban en problemas. Me pareció ver también a Osamu-sama, aunque no peleaba. Me vieron y... Saito-san vino a ayudarme. Me sacó de allí y me obligó a esconderme hasta que se calmasen las cosas. Antes de eso, vi... Estaban dentro del río, con el agua por las rodillas, los tres. Un hombre desarmó a Aoshi-san. Ken-san seguía peleando, iba derribándolos a todos uno a uno, cuando atacaron a Aoshi-san. Le lanzó algo a Ken-san... Le lanzó la piedra esa de la que hablábais, y le dijo que la destruyese. Fue todo muy rápido. Misao intentó proteger a Aoshi-san del ataque y ella se llevó el corte. No lo vi bien desde lejos, pero... Fue un golpe de frente, Kaoru. No sé si habrá sobrevivido.

—¿P-pero qué estás diciendo...?

—Escaparon. Los tres. Ken-san dijo algo y nadaron dejándose arrastrar por la corriente del río. Aoshi-san llevaba a Misao. Kaoru, no sé nada más. Solo sé que Ken-san está vivo y que le pidió a Saito-san que te mantuviese aquí.

Kaoru asintió, con el corazón encogido.

_Misao_.

—¿Por dónde has entrado? — preguntó Sanosuke, mirándola fijamente. Megumi señaló con la cabeza un punto a su espalda.

—Muchos templos tienen entradas secretas. Así escapó mucha gente en Aizu, durante la guerra.

Kaoru miró a Hiko.

—¿Si fueses Kenshin, dónde irías...?

—Si fuese Kenshin y esa piedra realmente existiese, la destruiría antes de que alguno de mis enemigos me encontrase con ella. Quizás solo sea una leyenda, pero no dudarán en comprobarlo si tienen la oportunidad. ¿Sabes cuántas vidas ha arrebatado Kenshin? Mucha gente pagaría todo por probar. Si sale mal, sólo se lo habrán quitado de encima, pero ¿y si funciona?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que se le saldría por la boca. Comenzó a recordar todas las enseñanzas de su _shishou_, una tras otra. _Limpiar la herida... Identificar su gravedad_... ¿O era al revés?

_Un corte en la espalda,_ _chico_, _malo_,_ muy malo; en las extremidades, salvo catástrofe, tal vez consigas algo; pero un corte frontal de espada no tiene arreglo, baka deshi; déjalo para los cuervos..._

Se deshizo de la parte superior del kimono de Misao con manos temblorosas. Esa herida... Había visto esa herida una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, solo que en la espalda... Pero entonces tenía los dedos congelados y los oídos sordos y la vista nublada, y tan solo quince años. Demasiado joven. Demasiado asustado. Mantuvo la calma. Si perdía la concentración ella moriría.

Aoshi estaba en shock. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado arrastrarlo hasta allí una vez salieron del río. Como un autómata, encendió el fuego y se sentó junto a él mientras Kenshin hacía todo el trabajo, rasgado el kimono de Misao y usando los pedazos para contener la hemorragia. Había mucha sangre. Sin embargo, algo había ayudado. Misao, de alguna manera, había girado el cuerpo en el último momento, de manera que el corte no había sido tan profundo como para matarla. Por lo menos, no en el acto.

_No es como la que yo le hice a Tomoe._

Sentía la vista nublada, pero no se detendría. Siguió apretando las vendas improvisadas; pero no era suficiente. Miró a Aoshi.

—Aoshi, vamos a llevarla a la clínica. Aquí morirá; allí podríamos hacer algo. _Sessha_ ha visto a Megumi trabajar... Y a _shishou_, y allí hay libros. Tal vez podamos...

—Déjalo— le cortó Aoshi, mirando el fuego. Kenshin levantó la vista, sorprendido—. La traeremos de vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—La piedra— dijo Aoshi, girándose hacia él. Kenshin no entendía nada—. La piedra que te di antes; es la _Kenja no Ishi._ ¿Te suena?

Claro que le sonaba. Mientras estaban en el _Ishin Shishi_ era la leyenda más popular, incluso existían canciones dedicadas a ella; esa piedra que permitía traer a la vida a todos los asesinados por una misma persona... Ilzuka solía decirle _Himura, más te vale que sea una leyenda o esos perros del Shogun harán cola para ofrecerle tu sangre a los dioses._

—No es posible— dijo en un murmullo, frunciendo el ceño. Aoshi se acercó a él; Kenshin volvió a mirar a Misao. Estaba muy pálida; perdía menos sangre, pero las hemorragias no habían cesado por completo. Tenían que salir de allí cuando antes e ir a la clínica.

—Sí lo es. He estado buscándola mucho tiempo y la vi en sueños, Himura— dijo Aoshi; estaba sudando y parecía fuera de sí. Kenshin jamás había visto a Aoshi dando una mínima muestra de nerviosismo—. Se me presentó en sueños del mismo modo que tu mujer cuando Yukishiro fingió su muerte.

Kenshin abrió más los ojos.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Porque pensé que fue una simple casualidad. Mis sospechas vinieron después, cuando supe las circunstancias en que se produjo todo. Pero antes, antes de tener motivos racionales para creerlo, la vi en sueños. La vi viva, ¿por qué iba a soñar con ella?

A Kenshin se le ocurrían algunos motivos; el primero de ellos, el trauma que supuso para todos la supuesta muerte de Kaoru. Sin embargo, Aoshi casi no la conocía. Además...

_Además, yo también supe que ella vivía por un sueño._

_Tomoe me lo dijo._

—Sigue siendo imposible. No puede volverse de la muerte.

—¿Te atreverías a intentarlo?— preguntó Aoshi, mirando el bolsillo de su _hakama_. Kenshin sintió el peso de la piedra como si de pronto fuese siete veces mayor.

—Aunque lo que dices es una locura, si esos hombres realmente lo creen vendrán a por ella; debemos destruirla— susurró Kenshin, apartando el cabello del rostro de Misao. Estaba convencido de una cosa: la fe de los hombres podía ser el más fuerte de los poderes—. Primero llevaremos a Misao a la clínica y después nos ocuparemos de la K_enja no Ishi_. No podemos hacerlo en privado. Deben ver que acabamos con ella o seguirán persiguiéndonos.

Aoshi le cogió repentinamente del brazo.

—No hay nada que hacer— dijo, sujetándole con fuerza—. Mira su herida.

Kenshin torció el gesto.

—Claro que sí. Lucharemos por salvarla.

—Himura, no es una leyenda. Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. Si... Si lo hago ahora, con mi espada, puedes traer a Misao de vuelta. Sólo tienes que poner mi sangre sobre la piedra y repetir mi nombre.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Aoshi?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.

Kenshin lo miró con el ceño fruncido en el momento en que desenvainó la _kodachi_. Entonces, más rápido, desenvainó la que Aoshi le había dado y la estiró hacia él, en posición defensiva, protegiendo a Misao.

—Aléjate de ella.

—Saca la _Kanji no Ishi _y hazte a un lado, Himura.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, AOSHI! — gritó Kenshin, empuñando la _kodachi_ con una sola mano. Aoshi lo miró fijamente.

—No perderé a Misao, ¿lo entiendes? No la perderé.

—¡Entonces cállate y llevémosla de una vez a la clínica!

Aoshi negó con la cabeza y dio el primer golpe. Kenshin lo repelió sin dificultad, apartándolo de una patada. Sintió deseos de golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

_Imbécil, imbécil._

—Es una herida mortal, Himura. ¡Puedo verlo!

—¡No puedes ver nada, estás obcecado con esa maldita piedra! — gritó Kenshin—. Si la llevamos a la clínica te doy mi palabra de que la salvaré. Aoshi, te lo juro. ¡Despierta de una vez!

—¡No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir! — dijo Aoshi, volviendo a atacar. Kenshin se defendió, luchando por controlar la espada. Tenía que usarla del revés y, además, estaba el asunto de su tamaño. La maldita _kodachi_ era mucho más pequeña que una katana y sus instintos le fallaban en cuanto a distancias. —¿Qué pasa, Himura? ¿No será que tienes pensado usar la piedra en tu provecho? — Kenshin lo miró, conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?—. Sé lo que estás pensando. Podrías arreglarlo todo. Si la usamos para salvar a Misao, ya no podrás servirte tú de ella. Podrías devolver la vida de tu primera mujer.

Kenshin le golpeó con el lado romo de la espada, intentando controlar su furia.

—¡Cállate!— exclamó—. Maté a Tomoe y tardé trece años en aprender a vivir con ello. ¡Trece! Tomoe murió y la muerte es irreversible. Los dioses saben que la amé más que a mi vida. Pero mi mujer ahora me espera en el templo para tomar mi apellido y empezar a vivir. ¡Empezar a vivir una vida que merezca ser vivida! Esa es mi verdad, Aoshi. No quiero volver atrás. Quiero mirar hacia delante, ahí donde me espera Kaoru. Atrás sólo hay sufrimiento. A ti también te están esperando. Si das la vida por Misao, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá cuando despierte, si es que lo hace? Yo te lo puedo contar. Vivirá un infierno en vida. Querrá morir todos los días preguntándose por qué lo hiciste, culpándose una y otra vez y deseando ocupar tu lugar. ¿Eso es lo que quieres dejarle? Te he dicho que puedo luchar por su vida si la llevamos a la clínica. Si no vas a ayudarme a salvar a tu mujer, apártate de mi camino, porque la K_enja no Ishi_ no volverás a tocarla mientras yo viva.

Aoshi no se movió.

—¿Y si no puedes...?

Kenshin bajó la espada, con la rabia corriéndole por las venas, casi incontrolable. No se sentía así desde que peleó con Saito. Respiró.

_Para el arte del batto hacen falta tres cosas..._

—Ve delante. _Sessha_ llevará a Misao-dono.

Ante la mirada desesperada de Aoshi, Kenshin envainó la _kodachi_ y cogió a Misao en brazos, apartándole el cabello de la cara—. Misao-dono...— susurró, mientras Aoshi comenzaba a andar delante de ellos—. Hoy es la boda de _sessha_ y Kaoru-dono no perdonará que llegue al altar sin vos. Tenéis que luchar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hiko le tendió la alforja del sake nupcial y Kaoru miró dentro, pensativa. ¿Cuánto podrían enfurecerse los dioses por aquello?

—Hiko-san— dijo, sin mirarle— ¿Crees que esto es un castigo divino? Un... Un _tenchu_.

Hiko soltó una risotada que hizo que ella frunciese el ceño.

—¿Has hecho algo que lo merezca? —. Kaoru pensó en el cuerpo de Kenshin sobre el suyo, suave y gentil, como si hubiese sido hecho para ella. — Ya veo. Si los dioses castigasen por eso, yo sería una sabandija miserable y no el hombre más poderoso y honorable de todos los tiempos.

_Y el más humilde._

—Tal vez estén castigando a Kenshin.

—Kenshin hace tiempo que aburrió a los dioses; está pasado de moda.

Kaoru le miró, sorprendida.

—¿Pasado... de moda?

—Imagino que los dioses no castigarán una y otra vez por lo mismo, en un deprimente bucle infinito. La vida a veces es complicada, Kaoru-chan. No todas las desgracias son castigos por nuestros malos hechos; si así fuese, bastaría con portarse bien. No es así. Tú eres buena, ¿verdad? Y, sin embargo, los dioses te arrebataron a tu padre. Así son las cosas.

Kaoru suspiró.

—¿Crees que esa piedra... de verdad existe?

—No lo sé. Es posible. El mundo está repleto de cosas inexplicables. Sin embargo, lo importante no es tanto si existe o no existe, sino que hay gente que está dispuesta a matar por esa simple posibilidad. Por eso mi estúpido discípulo la destruirá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Kaoru.

_Daría mi vida porque ella viviese._

¿La daría de verdad, después de todo? ¿Después de tanto?

Hiko puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Porque ha decidido seguir adelante. Mi _baka deshi_ tiene todos los defectos del mundo, pero cuando toma una decisión, va con ella hasta el final. Deberías saberlo sin que yo te lo dijese, ¿no crees? A fin de cuentas, eres tú y no yo la que duerme a su lado, por suerte para todos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La luz era tenue, pero no parecía importarle. Actuó con seguridad todo el tiempo, primero durante el camino a la clínica y, una vez allí, tras comprobar que nadie les había seguido, entró en una de las consultas y puso a Misao sobre el futón, con una delicadeza casi devota. Después buscó todo lo necesario; bisturí, hilo, aguja, agua, alcohol... Aoshi lo miraba ir y venir en silencio y, cada vez que entraba de nuevo en la habitación, se acercaba a Misao y le susurraba alguna palabra de ánimo.

_Está inconsciente_, habría querido decirle; pero, de alguna manera, sentía el _ki_ de Misao brillar un poco cada vez que Himura hacía aquello. En una de sus salidas, Aoshi, dudando, cogió la mano de Misao entre las suyas.

—Misao— susurró, sintiendo la voz ronca. De pronto no sólo su _ki_ se intensificó, sino que ella misma se movió en el futón. Aoshi sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco—. ¡Himura!

Himura apareció por la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos, atándose una especie de pañuelo blanco sobre el cabello para apartarlo de la cara. Tenía esa expresión de niño sorprendido que tan poco casaba con lo que en verdad era.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, corriendo hacia Misao.

—Ella... Se ha movido— dijo Aoshi, siendo consciente de que parecía imbécil. Himura sonrió, agachándose a la altura de la cabeza de Misao y acariciándole la cara.

—Misao-dono— susurró, pasando la mano por su pelo—. Aoshi está aquí con _sessha_. Lucha como buena miembro del _Oniwabanshu_.

Aoshi sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a Misao de nuevo moverse. Himura se levantó y se ajustó el _kappogi_ sobre el _gi,_ evitando que las mangas colgasen.

—¿Hay anestesia? — preguntó Aoshi. Himura asintió.

—Está ahí; se la pondremos primero, _sessha_ conoce la dosis. Después desinfectaremos las heridas y empezaremos. ¿Me ayudarás? — preguntó. Había vuelto a recuperar su gesto amable de rurouni. Daba igual que fuese fingido; en ese momento lo agradecía. Aoshi asintió.

—¿Qué hago mientras? — preguntó, observando a Himura comenzar a poner la anestesia. Sonrió sin mirarle, atento a su trabajo.

—Cógele la mano, háblale. Cada vez que lo haces, su ki arde.

Himura trabajó sin descanso hasta bien entrada la noche. Aoshi le ayudaba de vez en cuando, haciendo lo que le iba pidiendo. De vez en cuando se fijaba en su cabello, rojo, cayendo sobre su espalda, o en sus manos, ahora cubiertas por la sangre de Misao. Se movía como si supiese qué hacer, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo sabía. Himura no era médico, aunque no dejaba que su inseguridad fuese evidente. Tenía la sangre fría de un _hitokiri_, pero no el corazón.

_Ha tenido que endurecerse para sobrevivir, aunque no ha perdido su brillo._

—Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando la _Kanji no Ishi_— confesó de pronto Aoshi, posando la mirada en el rostro de Misao. Así, tan quieta, con los ojos cerrados, tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche que la dejó con Okina en Kioto, siendo una niña, para evitarle peligros y sufrimientos. Era evidente que no lo había conseguido—. Podría decirte que siempre tuve en mente destruirla, pero no fue así. Al principio creí que era una leyenda y necesitaba algo en lo que pensar. Sin embargo... Cada vez había más testimonios, cada vez parecía más cierto. Me aferré a la idea de poder traer de vuelta a mis camaradas. Creí que así podría pagarles lo que hicieron por mí. Kanryu... Tengo a Kanryu encerrado desde hace varios días—. Himura seguía concentrado—. Si Hannya viviese jamás me habría dejado hacer algo así. También tengo que agradecértelo.

Himura sonrió.

—_Sessha_ no tiene ningún aprecio por Kanryu. Es un hombre despreciable, pero tanto tú como yo hemos arrebatado ya demasiadas vidas. No le pasará nada por estar un tiempo encerrado, pero mañana iremos a liberarle.

Aoshi asintió, agarrando más fuerte la mano de Misao. Era fácil hacerlo. Se atrevió a acariciar sus dedos y le pareció que ella volvía a moverse.

_No te mueras, por favor._

_Perdóname._

Cuando Himura terminó, se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y miró a Aoshi, sonriéndole.

—Creo que está estabilizada, hasta que venga Megumi-dono.

Aoshi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo la espalda y agarró a Himura de la manga del _gi_.

—Himura— dijo—. _Domo arigatou_. No sé cómo podría...

—Quédate aquí— le cortó Himura, quitándose el _kappogi_ y lavándose las manos en el cubo, haciendo que la sangre de Misao desapareciese de sus dedos.

—Todo el mundo sabe que te casabas hoy. Estarán rodeando el templo.

—Lo sé— dijo Himura—. _Sessha_ antes irá al _dojo_ a por la _sakabatou_.

—¿Podrás tú solo con todos?

—No estaré solo— se volvió a agachar junto a Misao, acariciándole el pelo mientras sonreía—. _Sessha_ vendrá mañana con Kaoru-dono. Entonces ella será ya Himura Kaoru, y te lo contará todo, incluso lo que no debería contarte, pero _sessha_ pondrá cara de tonto y fingirá que no se entera de nada— después bajó un poco más la voz, casi en un susurro—. Aguanta.

Después se volvió a poner en pie, mirando a Aoshi. Él lanzó un vistazo rápido a su _hakama_, allí donde guardaba la _Kanji no Ishi._

—¿La destruirás?

Himura asintió.

—Te doy mi palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Hoy no puedo pararme mucho que tengo demasiado sueño pendiente y mañana madrugo, en el siguiente contesto con más calma. En general he recibido varias críticas por "fastidiar" un poco el final con este pequeño giro, lo siento de veras, pero me lo pedía el cuerpo y quería darme el gusto de cerrar la mini-trama de Aoshi con algo de aventuras, intriga, espadas y un poco oscurillo, sin perder la esencia amorosa, se me hacía ya demasiado pastel matrimonial, que me gusta, pero me parecía excesivo xD.

No os haré sufrir más, sólo queda un capítulo, esta vez sí, el último, que tengo ya escrito y pendiente solamente de revisar.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, de corazón! Os mando abrazos y salud para todas.

.

.

.


	37. Final

.

.

¡Pues llegamos al final!

Gracias a todas, de corazón, por vuestras _review._ Si no fuese por ellas no creo que me hubiese animado a alargar la historia, y mucho menos a publicar con tanta periodicidad. Sin embargo, saber que estabais ahí y leer vuestro feedback me ilusionaba, así que la historia, sea como sea, os debe su existencia a vosotras.

Me gustaría dedicar unas líneas a agradeceros a las que habéis logrado llegar hasta aquí — nunca pensé que corregir un pequeño fanfic que escribí hace mil años se fuese a convertir en escribir tanto, en una época tan complicada. De alguna manera, ha sido un alivio para estas semanas de confinamiento e incertidumbre—. Si habéis logrado terminarlo, espero que haya conseguido acompañar vuestros días, como un entretenimiento con el que evadirse de la realidad. Con eso ya es suficiente. Si lo habéis dejado a la mitad, o por donde sea, no leeréis esto, pero igualmente os agradezco el tiempo que le hayáis dedicado. Cada minuto de nuestra vida es importante y que alguien dedique aunque sea uno a leer algo que yo he escrito, es de agradecer.

Espero encontrar tiempo para revisarlo y corregir cosas formales. No he prestado demasiada atención a errores, más bien ha sido un ataque de locura transitoria, un ejercicio de escribir y reescribir sin pensar demasiado y publicarlo; casi una terapia.

¡Cuidaos mucho y nos vemos en las próximas historias, vuestras y mías!

¡GRACIAS, de verdad!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jun estaba sentada en _seiza_, con la espalda completamente recta, casi como una estatua, serena, bella y perfecta. El kimono que había elegido para la ceremonia, de alguna manera, resaltaba sus facciones haciendo que brillase más que nunca. Kaoru la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose cómo lograba mantener la calma en esos momentos. _Podría haber sido un gran espadachín,_ pensó, fijándose en su respiración, perfectamente controlada.

La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y con ella, la desesperanza. Suspiró, mirándose las manos. Realmente, si pudiese pedir un deseo, sólo sería volver al _dojo,_ abrazar a Kenshin y a Misao y reír juntos, preparar comida y que todos la comiesen pese a estar mal hecha, discutir con Yahiko y escuchar los comentarios afilados de Megumi. Todo eso quería. Ya le daba igual si había ceremonia o si no la había.

Volver a casa era suficiente; ahora mismo, y que no faltase nadie. Ese era su mayor anhelo.

—Kaoru-chan— dijo Jun, con voz suave. Kaoru levantó la vista y la miró—. Se te ha deshecho el peinado— añadió, sonriendo con dulzura. Kaoru pasó una mano despacio por su cabello. Había pasado días pensando cómo peinarse para que, al retirar el gorro, el pelo quedase en su sitio, con la nuca descubierta. Siempre le había parecido que la parte más seductora del cuerpo de una mujer era su nuca, así que tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ella. Sin embargo, ahora todo aquello le parecía absurdo, frívolo...

Prescindible.

—¿Crees en todo eso... todo eso de la _Kanji no Ishi_? — preguntó—. Sé que es una locura. Es... Es de locos, poder traer a alguien de la muerte, pero hay tantas cosas inexplicables que yo... Si fuese cierto, si realmente esa piedra existe y hace lo que todos creen que hace, ¿qué crees que hará Kenshin con ella?

No buscaba una palabra de consuelo; quería una respuesta sincera y sabía que allí podría encontrarla. Jun extendió su mano hasta coger la de Kaoru.

—Hiko ha dicho que Kenshin la destruirá.

Kaoru bajó la mirada.

—¿Y tú crees que lo hará?

Jun acarició sus dedos con un gesto que le proporcionó más calma que todas las palabras que pudiese haber pronunciado en voz alta. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, también habló.

—Lo importante es que lo creas tú, Kaoru-chan. Pero... Mira a tu alrededor. Estás aquí, en un templo. Vas a casarte con él. Si dudas de algo, si hay alguna cosa que te carcome por dentro, díselo en cuanto lo veas. Soluciónalo. Una sola gota de agua, por muy pequeña que sea, puede llegar a formar un agujero en la más dura de las rocas— apretó su mano, aumentando su sonrisa—. Él volverá, así que cuando lo haga, dile lo que necesites decirle. Pero déjame que yo también te diga algo. Hiko conoce a Kenshin. Si él dice que destruirá la piedra, sea verdad o mentira la leyenda, es que lo hará.

Kaoru miró hacia lo lejos, pensando; fuera, alrededor del templo, había ruido. Ruido de espadas. Aunque era peor el ruido que crecía en su interior. Confiaba en Kenshin. Confiaba en él más que en nada ni nadie en este mundo; entonces, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada, asustada de perderle?

Una pregunta guardaba todas las demás... ¿Podría pesar más su culpa que la vida que tenían por delante?

Recordó el abrazo que le dio antes de irse a Kioto. Entonces todo en ella eran dudas. Dudas sobre qué sentía él, dudas sobre porqué la estaba haciendo a un lado, dudas acerca de qué le estaba frenando. Después, con el _Jinchuu_, lo entendió todo. Y fue entonces, cuando las barreras de Kenshin comenzaron a caer y ella empezó a conocerle de verdad, a ver más allá de la careta amable de _rurouni_, cuando pudo comprender el halo de tristeza que había a veces en su sonrisa, o tras su mirada suave. Vio luces, muchas luces, pero también vio algunas sombras. Sabía que ni siquiera una parte importante de ellas; muchas, la mayoría, probablemente él jamás llegaría a mostrárselas. Kenshin había vivido la vida de siete hombres en menos de treinta años. Ella acababa de cumplir diecinueve... Pero había una cosa clara. La quería. De eso ya no tenía una sola duda.

—Sí— dijo al final, tragando saliva— Confío en él.

Lo dijo en voz alta, pero también para sí, aunque no necesitaba convencerse. Realmente, no tenía motivos para tener miedo. Kenshin había roto con su pasado. No empezarían esa noche una nueva vida... La habían empezado ya hace tiempo, cuando al mirarse el uno al otro vieron quienes realmente eran, y se aceptaron, y se eligieron.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Se apartó el sudor de la frente con la manga del gi al tiempo que envainaba la _sakabatou_. Eran menos hombres de los que había pensado, y no había ni rastro de Osamu. ¿Estaba escondiéndose? La idea le hizo resoplar. No quería más sorpresas. No estaba dispuesto a ni una sola sorpresa más. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, acariciando la _Kenja no Ishi_. En cuanto encontrase a Osamu, la destruiría. Él lo vería y así, por fin, tendría que empezar a mirar hacia delante. Detrás no encontraría respuestas. Nunca habían estado ahí para nadie.

Derribó a dos hombres más con la _sakabatou _envainada, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo y subió de tres en tres las escaleras del templo. Chocó contra Shiro, que vigilaba la entrada.

—¡Himura!— exclamó, cogiéndole de los brazos— ¿Cómo está Misao?

Kenshin lo miró, intentando buscar una respuesta convincente.

—Está estable— contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era cierto, o al menos esperaba que lo fuese, pero necesitaba encontrar a Megumi y enviarla a la clínica cuanto antes; miró alrededor, buscándola. Necesitaba...

_Kaoru-dono._

La vio a lo lejos; llevaba el pelo suelto y la cara pintada con una especie de harina blanca, pero aún así, aún así la habría reconocido entre un millón de personas. Ella le miró y deseó correr hasta donde estaba, abrazarla sin importarle que perdiese el aliento, besarla sin molestarse en quién mirase, pero la mano de Sanosuke sobre su brazo le detuvo bruscamente, haciéndole volverse. Abrió mucho los ojos; llevaba una ropa tan formal que parecía otro hombre distinto.

—Sano— dijo—. ¿Megumi-dono...?

—Kenshin— le cortó Sanosuke, imperativo, apretando el agarre de su brazo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido? ¿Dónde mierda está Osamu? ¿Te has ocupado de esos hombres de ahí atrás?

—Sí, se_ssha_ entró justo por ahí— contestó, reprimiendo las ganas de soltarse de un manotazo y correr hacia Kaoru; no parecía herida, pero tenía la necesidad de comprobarlo por sí mismo—. Sólo quedan los hombres de Osamu-dono. _Sessha_ cree que están en la parte derecha.

—¿Los has contado?

—En el río serían unos cuarenta. Puede que cincuenta— dijo, al tiempo que veía venir a Yahiko corriendo con el _shinai_ en la mano. Si Sanosuke estaba irreconocible, lo mismo podía decirse del chico, quien se veía realmente extraño con ese atuendo tan formal; sin embargo, por una vez se alegró de comprobar que había desobedecido las órdenes de Kaoru y era el único que iba armado, aunque fuese con una espada de bambú—. ¿Está aquí Saito?

—Sí— dijo Sanosuke, conduciéndole por el templo—. Está herido, pero tu maestro le ha curado, al menos superficialmente. Ahora lo está tratando Megumi.

—Megumi-dono— dijo Kenshin, ahogando un suspiro de alegría—. Tiene que volver a la clínica ahora mismo. _Sessha_ hizo lo que pudo, pero... Misao-dono la necesita.

Sanosuke asintió.

—Hay un pasadizo que permite salir del templo; llegará pronto.

—¿Cómo está ella?— preguntó Yahiko, caminando con ellos. Sanosuke le lanzó una mirada a Kenshin que significaba _cállate, _pero Kenshin no quería hacerlo. Yahiko era uno más.

—No muy bien, pero Misao-dono es fuerte. Saldrá de esta.

—Megumi la ayudará, no pienses ahora en eso— añadió Sanosuke, dando un codazo a Yahiko.

—¿Y los hombres de Osamu...?— preguntó el chico, apartando a Sanosuke, con una voz que evidenciaba de todo menos concentración. No podían permitirse más heridos. Kenshin giró otra vez la vista hacia Kaoru; estaba con Jun, y ambas miraban hacia ellos.

—Hiko y s_essha_ se encargarán.

—Hiko está desarmado— replicó Yahiko, sujetando su _shinai_, preparado para la batalla—. Yo puedo ayudarte, Kenshin. Puedo hacerlo. Por favor.

Frente a él, a unos pocos metros, estaba su _shishou, _con su mirada seria y su gesto imperturbable. Kenshin sonrió a Yahiko, deteniéndose un momento al tiempo que llevaba la mano derecha a su cadera izquierda; allí, junto a su _sakabatou_, estaba la _kodachi _que Aoshi le prestó para luchar junto al río. Levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Hiko, que se acercaba a ellos a buen paso. Y, tras él... Megumi. Saito la había mantenido a salvo.

—_Shishou_— llamó, al tiempo que sacaba la _kodachi_ envainada de su _obi_ y se la lanzaba con un gesto rápido. Hiko Seijuro la cogió al vuelo con la mano derecha y la desenvainó, al tiempo que emitía un bufido.

—¿Qué es esto, _baka_? ¿No había una maldita _katana _en todo Tokio?

Kenshin frunció el ceño, contrariado.

—Es una _koda_...

—Ya sé lo que es, ¿o te has olvidado de quién te lo enseñó a ti?— suspiró sonoramente, manifestando su hastío—. En fin, soy Hiko Seijuro; si me hubieses traído un montadientes, algo que no descartaba conociendo tu propensión a la estupidez, pelearía y vencería con él—; se encogió de hombros y dirigió una mirada soberbia hacia Kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke; después pasó el dedo suavemente por el filo afilado de la _kodachi_; un pequeño hilo de sangre apareció en su yema y lo lamió, cogiendo aire—. Veamos quién tengo por aliados; un niño con un palo de madera, un pandillero desarmado y un monje célibe e imbécil con una espada de filo invertido. No sé cómo sobreviviríais sin mí.

—De hecho, sobrevivimos a Shishio sin ti— dijo Sanosuke, señalándole con el dedo índice—. No recuerdo que te manchases tus celestiales manos en esa pelea. Si tan fácil era para ti, ¡haber tenido el valor!

Hiko soltó una risotada, poniendo una enorme mano sobre la cabeza de Yahiko.

—Discrepo, querido pandillero. Este dulce niño no lo habría contado sin mi providencial intervención.

—¡No soy un...! — empezó Yahiko, intentando atacarle; Kenshin extendió el brazo, cortándole el paso mientras seguía mirando a su maestro, serio.

—_Sessha_ se ocupará de la mitad, _shishou_— dijo, con voz seca. Yahiko inició una protesta a su lado, de modo que añadió: —. _Sessha_ y Yahiko.

—No— respondió Hiko, comenzando a caminar hacia la parte delantera del templo—. El chico vendrá conmigo, veremos qué sabe hacer con ese palo de bambú. Tú ocúpate de Osamu; esa es una cuenta pendiente tuya en la que los demás no debemos entrometernos. Si estás tan falto de ayuda, el pandillero puede cubrirte las espaldas.

—¡Oye! — gritó Sanosuke, mostrando el puño— ¡No soy ningún pandillero!

Kenshin sabía bien que Sano no debía usar sus manos; Megumi había sido clara respecto de las posibles implicaciones de un abuso, con los huesos todavía soldándose y los músculos muy dañados.

—Osamu-dono no ha podido recuperarse todavía de sus heridas— dijo; recordaba cómo le había dejado el hombro en su encuentro—. _Sessha_ no cree que vaya a pelear en primera persona.

—Eso lo decidirá Osamu, no tú. — replicó Hiko, acercándose a él en un velocísimo paso y colocando la punta de la _kodachi_ envainada sobre su garganta—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que enseñar a no subestimar el rencor de un enemigo personal? Haz el favor de mantener la concentración y no obligarme a salvarte el culo. No te dejes engañar. Demuestra que hay algo bajo esa mata de pelo por una vez en tu vida, _baka_.

Kenshin se apartó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—_Sessha_ se ocupará— acertó a decir, avergonzado.

—No me cabe duda—. Su _shishou_ giró la mirada hacia Yahiko, entornando los ojos—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vienes de una vez, chaval? No todos los niños tienen la oportunidad de pelear al lado de Hiko Seijuro, así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y, sobre todo, si no eres capaz de ocuparte de lo tuyo, no estorbes.

Yahiko miró a Kenshin, dudando, pero él asintió con la cabeza y ambos, su maestro y el discípulo de Kaoru, abandonaron el templo para enfrentarse a los hombres de Osamu. Kenshin miró a Sanosuke.

—Es posible que se esconda en esa zona— dijo Sano, señalando uno de los laterales del templo, en la dirección contraria a donde estaban Kaoru y Jun—. Hay un pequeño claro en el bosque, muy cerca. Ha informado el _Oniwabanshu_. Iré contigo.

—Sano— le cortó Kenshin, siendo él ahora el que le detenía, sujetándole del brazo con suavidad; le miró a los ojos—. Por favor, cuida de Kaoru-dono y de los demás.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño.

—Osamu puede tener algo preparado, una trampa; no deberías...

—Por eso es necesario que haya alguien aquí dentro, por lo que pueda pasar— dijo Kenshin; volvió a su mente el recuerdo de aquel instante en las puertas del dojo, cuando Enishi le hirió de forma tan terrible que pensó que moriría allí, desangrado. Había sido claramente inferior en la lucha; su culpa le había lastrado como la más pesada de las anclas. Y entonces, su voz, llena de odio, llamando a Kaoru para personalizar en ella su venganza. No podía permitir que algo así volviese a suceder; no, no caería en los mismos errores bajo ningún concepto—. No te separes de ellos.

_No te separes de ella._

Sanosuke aflojó el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, pese a que su desacuerdo era evidente.

—No te preocupes. Ahora que me he puesto esta maldita ropa, habrá boda y estaremos todos.

_Todos_...

Kenshin pensó en Misao, tumbada sobre el futón de la clínica. Había perdido tanta sangre... Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Necesitaba ayuda, ayuda urgente.

—Espera— dijo entonces—. Antes debes hablar con Megumi-dono.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Era fácil, era tremendamente fácil. Los hombres de Osamu-sama no eran como él, ni tampoco como Ume; mucho menos como Riju. Aunque conocían el estilo de la familia, habían sido entrenados de otra manera, a la nueva usanza, así que apartarlos a golpe de _sakabatou_ era tan sencillo y ritual como barrer la _engawa _por las mañanas. Dos a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, otros dos a la derecha... Kenshin todavía sentía la mano derecha algo entumecida tras las heridas de la pelea con Ume, pero podía pelear. No eran grandes enemigos. Iban cayendo bajo su _sakabatou_, limpiamente, y él iba avanzando.

—¡Osamu-dono! — llamó, alzando la voz, cuando se supo solo en medio de aquel pequeño claro. Esperó una respuesta, un poco más... Nada. Envainó la _sakabatou_ en un gesto mil veces repetido, tan natural como respirar—. Quiero hablar con vos.

—¿Hablar? — su voz le hizo girarse. Estaba tras él, a unos cinco metros. Llevaba una katana en el _obi_, aunque dudaba que fuese capaz de utilizarla; sin embargo, por sus movimientos no parecía estar tan mal como había imaginado—. No tengo nada que hablar contigo, _Battousai_. Entrégate, y entrégame la _Kanji no Ishi._

—¿Entregarme?— preguntó Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entregarte a tu destino. ¿O es que vas a seguir fingiendo que eres un hombre redimido, casándose en una tarde apacible? ¿Crees que es justo que empieces de cero, después de las vidas que has roto?

—No, no lo es— respondió Kenshin, con voz hosca—. _Sessha_ se lo dijo a Ume-dono; no es...

—¡No!— gritó Osamu, desenvainando la katana y blandiéndola, como si no estuviese herido—. No pronuncies su nombre. No tengas el valor de hacerlo delante de mí.

Kenshin estaba muy quieto, intentando averiguar su siguiente movimiento.

—Osamu-dono— dijo, bajando el tono de voz—. _Sessha_ desearía que ella estuviese viva. Os lo juro, lo desearía. Pero ella tomó su decisión.

—Ella no pensaba racionalmente; estaba destrozada desde que mataste a Riju. Su hermano se metió en el Shinsengumi sólo para ir a por ti, ¿lo sabías? Sólo porque no podía aceptar que yo casase a Ume con un asesino traidor del _Ishin Shishi_.

Kenshin, de pronto, comprendió. Vio los sentimientos de Osamu tan claros que fue como si un rayo repentino iluminase la más oscura de las noches. No era odio lo que sentía o, por lo menos, no sólo eso. Era algo más, algo mucho peor.

_Culpa_.

Osamu había querido que Ume se casase con él; realmente lo deseó, lo sabía bien por Hiko y por las cartas que ella le mandaba. Y, aunque ahora lo negase, ese deseo persistió durante el Bakumatsu. Esos a los que ahora llamaba _traidores _luchaban en la causa que su propio hermano dirigía, y todos en aquel momento sabían que era también la causa de su familia, aunque Osamu, por los preceptos de su estilo, no tomase partido abiertamente. Incluso cuando Kenshin se convirtió en la punta de lanza de los guerreros del _Ishin Shishi_, incluso en ese momento, Osamu no retiró su propuesta de matrimonio. Por eso Riju no se echó atrás.

Kenshin no sabía que el hijo mayor de Osamu había entrado en el _Shinsengumi_ por ese motivo, pero descubrirlo no le sorprendía. Detrás de los hombres que dejaron su sangre en aquella revuelta no había sólo motivos políticos. Había muchas otras cosas; ideas como el orgullo, la familia, el amor, el honor o una promesa de un futuro mejor, concreciones de otros conceptos más abstractos que todos ellos, demasiado jóvenes, no podían todavía entender. Él mismo se unió a la causa por el sufrimiento de la gente. No tenía demasiada idea de política, a fin de cuentas, sólo contaba con catorce años. Sin embargo, sí entendía que el Shogun oprimía a las personas y eso era suficiente para él. El prometido de Tomoe se unió a la defensa del Shogunato porque era de familia samurai y porque creyó que así alcanzaría un estatus que le permitiría ofrecerle a su futura mujer una vida de honores. Es decir, lo hizo por ella; por amor. Como Riju. Kenshin lo entendía.

Y, en cuanto a Osamu... Él arrastraba una culpa que no le correspondía, porque por fin, por fin Kenshin sabía que cada uno de ellos tomó sus decisiones. No fue culpa de Hiko que él a los catorce años decidiese tirar su vida por la borda. No fue culpa de Osamu que Riju se alistase al _Shinsengumi_, ni que su hija iniciase una venganza que acabaría de esa manera.

La muerte de Ume no fue culpa de Kenshin. Tampoco lo fue la muerte de Tomoe. Sí otras cientos, pero no esas. No esas.

Y, sin embargo, pese a no ser su culpa, sabía que cargaría con su peso toda la vida. Era el precio que debía pagar por elegir sostener una espada. Pero lo pagaría a su manera, como su corazón le indicase.

—No lo sabía— dijo al fin, desenvainando la _sakabatou_ lentamente—. Sin embargo, _sessha_ conoce vuestro sentimiento. La culpa no se irá de esa manera.

—¿Tú que vas a conocer? Tú no tienes hijos. No sabes lo que es perder a uno, ¡mucho menos lo que es perder a dos!

—Es cierto— admitió Kenshin, caminando hacia él—, pero sí sé lo que es perder a quien amas.

—Alguien a quien ahora puedes devolverle la oportunidad que le robaste. Igual que a mis hijos. Dame la _Kanji no Ishi._

Osamu arremetió contra él con fuerza, pero Kenshin le frenó con la _sakabatou_, apartándose. Su _ki_ era poderoso, y sus golpes potentes, como si nunca hubiese estado herido. ¿Cómo podía tener esa fuerza?

_La fuerza del rencor_, habría dicho _shishou_. Esa era una fuerza muy poderosa, aunque no la única. Kenshin había sentido otras fuerzas en otras espadas; la fuerza de Akira, por ejemplo. No era un gran espadachín pero su ansia por vivir había conseguido que luchase casi a su nivel, hiriéndole.

—¡Deteneos, Osamu-dono!— gritó Kenshin, agitando la cabeza y empuñando la _sakabatou_ con ambas manos.

Osamu rió con frivolidad.

—No puedo hacerlo. Es mi deber luchar por traerlos de vuelta y es el tuyo responder por tus crímines. Se lo debes a mi familia.

—_Sessha_ responderá por cada uno de sus crímenes— dijo Kenshin, despacio, poniendo la mano sobre la _tsuka_ de su _sakabatou_—. _Sessha_ pagará protegiendo a los débiles mientras conserve fuerzas para sostener una espada. No con más muertes, no con más sacrificios que arruinen la vida de personas buenas. Sólo ayudando a quienes lo necesitan.

—No es suficiente, _Battousai_. Puede que pudieses redimirte así si hubieses matado a un par de personas, o si fueses un simple soldado. Pero no lo eres. Tú teñiste Kioto de sangre, sangre de jóvenes, del futuro de este país. Mashimoto, Kuyo, Riju. El prometido de la mujer con la que luego te casaste —. Kenshin sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho—. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo sabía del _hitokiri_ adolescente de pelo rojo que se tiraba a la prometida de una de sus víctimas, el joven Akira, hijo de un samurai ejemplar, en una sucia posada del _Ishin Shishi_, como si fuese una furcia.

—Cállate— dijo, apretando los ojos. Sabía que era mentira. Nadie en el _Ishin Shishi_ conocía los orígenes de Tomoe, por eso le permitieron seguir con ella. Estaba intentando enfadarle, pero no lo conseguiría. Él podía controlarse..

—Te ensañaste con Kiyosato, ¿no es cierto? Con un golpe habría bastado; a ti te habría bastado. ¿Era tan buen espadachín o es que ya te habías encaprichado de su prometida? El padre de Kiyosato lo sabía. Sabía que la prometida de su hijo, por la que él perdió la vida, se revolcaba con medio Ishin Shishi. ¿O es que crees que fuiste el único? Ella no podía saber quién había matado a su prometido. De alguna manera tuvieron que averiguarlo.

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

Osamu le atacó y lucharon con ferocidad. Kenshin había perdido el control y lo sabía, lo sentía, pero no era capaz de recobrarlo. Quería hacerlo pedazos. Quería que pagase por sus palabras, y por las heridas en la mano de Kaoru, y por todas aquellas cosas que habría dicho de Tomoe a sus espaldas, pisoteando su recuerdo. Ella había sido amable con todos. Ella no se merecía eso.

Entendía la tristeza y la culpa de Osamu, pero había límites que no podía sobrepasar.

—Me pregunto qué opinará tu nueva mujer de todo esto, de la ferocidad con la que defiendes el nombre de tu _otra_ mujer— dijo Osamu, riendo con maldad. Miró hacia la derecha y Kenshin, detrás, a unos cuantos metros, vio a Kaoru. Estaba allí de pie, sola, mirándoles. Sintió una rabia terrible correrle por dentro. _¿Dónde mierda está Sanosuke y por qué no está protegiéndola?_

—Eso no es asunto tuyo— contestó Kenshin, cambiando la guardia.

—¡No caigas en sus provocaciones, Kenshin!— gritó Kaoru, con una voz aguda que demostraba su miedo. No la quería asustada. Era el día de su maldita boda y quería que sonriese para él. Todo estaba saliendo de la peor de las maneras, pero aún había tiempo. Solo tenía que acabar lo que había empezado.

—Mientes y manecillas el nombre de Tomoe— dijo, con voz cortante, apretando los dientes. Había una sombra dentro de él, una sombra oscura que le gritaba _gírala, gira la sakabatou y honra la memoria de Tomoe. _La apartó apretando los ojos—. Nada fue como lo estás contando, absolutamente nada. No la conociste. Ella era... Da igual lo que diga ahora, porque nunca podrías entenderlo. Está muerta y no tengo ninguna intención de escuchar cómo la deshonras. Tampoco tengo nada que esconder, porque Kaoru-dono lo sabe _todo_.

—Yo no miento. Tal vez eras tú el que no sabías quién era ella. Tal vez intentas aferrarte a su nombre, como si hubiese sido una auténtica esposa, cuando todo el mundo en Kioto, incluso tus propios camaradas del _Ishin Shishi_ por los que habrías dado la vida, la llamaban _la puta_ _de Battousai_.

—¡No!— oyó gritar. Kenshin tenía la _sakabatou_ en alto y estaba a punto de lanzarse como una pantera sobre su presa, ciego de rabia, con el filo hacia fuera, cuando notó el tirón fuerte de la manga de su _gi _y luego sus dedos rodeando su antebrazo izquierdo. No se giró, porque no hizo falta. Su voz sonó a su lado, suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma que su agarre—. ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así! ¡Tu hija la respetó, por eso no buscó a Kenshin hasta que la guerra terminó y supo que había muerto! Ella sabía que era su esposa. Si no puedes tenerle respeto a la memoria de Tomoe-san, ténsela a la de Ume-san.

Kenshin sintió los dedos agarrotados sobre la tsuka de la _sakabatou_. Osamu estaba a dos metros de él, en guardia, como si se hubiese quedado paralizado. Kaoru había entendido más a Ume, sin conocerla de nada, que el propio Kenshin; que su propio padre.

—Ume— dijo Osamu, con lágrimas en los ojos y furia en la voz—. Ume habría podido tener a cualquier marido. ¿Sabes cuántas peticiones rechazó mientras te esperaba?

—No fue culpa de Kenshin— dijo Kaoru, apretando el agarre sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de Kenshin—. No decidimos de quién nos enamoramos. Estoy segura de que él habría querido amar a Ume-san. Habría sido fácil hacerlo así, pero no es algo que pueda elegirse. Nunca... Él nunca le deseó ningún mal. Y mucho menos se lo deseó a Tomoe-san. Habría dado su vida por ella.

_Habría dado... mi vida por ella._

Kenshin bajó la mirada, con el corazón agarrotado.

Kaoru olía a jazmines... Olía a jazmines, y a _hogar_, y estaba cerca de él y la quería de una forma tan furiosa que su voz era capaz de hacer arder su rencor y convertirlo en cenizas.

—_Battousai_ nunca le deseó a nadie ningún mal— se burló Osamu, mirando después a Kenshin—. Parece que las desgracias que han sucedido a tu alrededor son cosa de la fatalidad del destino. ¿De verdad crees eso, que todo el dolor que te rodea no es más que una casualidad de la que eres una víctima?

—No—respondió él, finalmente, retirando la mano derecha de la _sakabatou_; cogió la _Kanji no Ishi _del bolsillo de la _hakama_ y la sacó; sintió entonces la mirada de Osamu, llena de rabia, deslizándose por su mano hasta la piedra. Pero también la de Kaoru, que no le soltaba. En verdad, ella no le había soltado desde el día que le preguntó su verdadero nombre, su nombre real, su nombre de persona—. Soy responsable de cada una de esas muertes. Sin embargo, si creyese que muriendo podría pagar por ellas, hace años que no estaría en este mundo.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Osamu, fieros, más cerca de él. Si hubiesen vuelto a extender sus espadas, podrían haberse tocado.

—No te estoy pidiendo que cometas _seppuku_ sin más. No se trata de eso. Que tú vivas o mueras, a estas alturas, no me importa en absoluto. Sin embargo, tu sangre sobre la _Kanji no Ishi_ sí puede tener un sentido. Sí puede pagar tus crímenes, devolviendo la vida de aquellos que nunca debieron morir. De volviéndome a Riju y también a Ume.

Kenshin miró la piedra. Era negra y algunas partes de ella parecían afiladas, cortantes como una espada.

Recordó los ojos de Ume, verdes como la hierba fresca de inicios de la primavera, con una forma ovalada que hacía que pareciese que siempre sonreía. Como los de su hermano, Riju, que manejaba la espada mejor que cualquier maestro; también recordó otros ojos, oscuros, negros, infinitos. Tantas veces había soñado tener la posibilidad de cambiarse por ella, de cederle su lugar. Tantas veces se había dormido deseándolo, rogándoselo a los dioses pese a saber que era imposible.

Sin embargo...

—No puedo hacerlo— dijo al fin, con la mirada fija en la piedra. Notó el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho y el agarre de Kaoru, tan real—. No _quiero_ hacerlo. Hay alguien que se rompería con mi muerte y eso sí que no puedo permitirlo. Hace un tiempo habría dado mi vida porque los que maté viviesen. Habría dado mi vida a cambio de la de Tomoe. Pero las cosas... han cambiado.

—¿Qué...?

—_Sumimasen_, Osamu-dono— dijo, dejando caer la piedra al suelo simplemente abriendo el puño. Antes de que tocase la tierra, blandió la _sakabatou_ con ambas manos y, girándola, golpeó la _Kanji no Ishi_, una, dos y hasta tres veces, veloz como el viento, haciendo que se deshiciese en mil pedazos.

Se preparó entonces para el ataque de Osamu, pero nunca llegó. Ni siquiera hizo el intento. Se quedó mirando el polvillo que los restos de la roca habían formado a sus pies, como una galaxia esparcida por la tierra... Lo vio apretar los puños, y después los ojos y, con el paso lento de los vencidos, se alejó de allí, abandonando el bosque con la _katana_ en la mano. Kenshin permaneció con la _sakabatou_ desenvainada, por más tiempo del que habría podido contar, mirando el recuerdo de la silueta de Osamu una vez no estuvo ya a su vista.

¿_Ya está_?

Habría preferido una auténtica pelea. Habría preferido un grito desgarrador, un golpe que lo tumbase, una herida física que pudiese sanar. Habría preferido... Sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban contra los ojos como no lo hacían desde que vio lo que creyó que era el cuerpo muerto de Kaoru. Luchó contra ellas, impidiéndoles salir, apretando las manos.

—Kenshin—. Se quedó inmóvil, con el sonido de su voz a su lado; casi había olvidado que ella seguía allí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y una de aquellas lágrimas traidoras rodó por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios. Entonces la sintió acercarse, despacio, el par de pasos que los separaba, como si estuviese insegura. Tomó aire lentamente mientras envainaba la _sakabatou_— ¿Estás herido, Kenshin?

Se giró y, ahora sí, la miró. La noche era fría y se abrazaba a sí misma, con aquel kimono blanco tan extraño, y el pelo suelto bailando a su alrededor, sobre sus hombros y su espalda, y su rostro estaba oculto por ese espeso maquillaje. Pero era ella. Debajo de cualquier artificio, su olor a jazmines, su voz dulce, su preocupación sincera. De pronto todos sus recuerdos dolorosos parecieron más llevaderos y el _ki_ de Kaoru le abrazó desde allí, antes si quiera de llegar a rozarla. Y como si el viento le empujase, se lanzó hacia ella. Recorrió la breve distancia que los separaba en un solo paso y la abrazó con más fuerza de lo admisible, aunque ella no protestó. Al contrario, le devolvió un abrazo fiero, como si fuesen dos piezas de cerámica rotas, otra vez unidas.

—_Sessha_ no quería que oyeseis todo eso— susurró en su oído, prolongando el abrazo sujetando su cabeza contra él y perdiendo los dedos en su pelo— _Sumimasen_, _sessha_...

—Soy yo quien no quería que tú lo oyeses— dijo Kaoru, también en susurros—. Tú sabes la verdad, Kenshin. No dejes que nadie destruya tus recuerdos con mentiras. Tu recuerdo de ella... Es tuyo. Tienes que protegerlo.

Kenshin se estremeció y la abrazó más fuerte. No tenía palabras de agradecimiento. Esa mujer... Esa mujer aceptaba cada fragmento roto de él. Se separó lo imprescindible para mirarla. Todavía no se habían casado y estaba todo aquel asunto de la mala suerte tan importante para ella, y...

—Kaoru-dono— susurró, mirándola a los ojos, tan cerca que su nariz rozaba la de ella; apartó un mechón de pelo oscuro de su rostro, metiéndolo tras su oreja y sujetó su cara con ambas manos—. ¿_Sessha_ podría...?

Antes de que terminase, Kaoru se movió levemente hacia él y sus labios se encontraron, removiéndole por dentro. Kenshin cerró los ojos mientras ella guiaba aquel beso, suavemente, acariciándole con la lengua. Entonces Kaoru se alejó un poco y él se sintió como si de pronto le hubiesen metido la cabeza bajo el agua, privándole del oxígeno.

—Te había extrañado— susurró ella, bajando la mirada. Kenshin notó un sabor desconocido y se pasó la lengua por los labios. ¿Qué era...? Kaoru subió la mano hasta su boca y le rozó los labios, mostrándole después los dedos—. Es... Es mi maquillaje. _Sumimasen_.

Él sonrió, imaginándola sonrojada bajo aquella capa blanca. Volvió a besarla, empujando sus labios suavemente con la lengua, abriendo más la boca para tomar todo el maquillaje sobre su labio, y en las comisuras de la boca y... Alguien tosió cerca y ella le apartó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Los dos se giraron y vieron allí a su _shishou_ junto a Yahiko, que miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Kenshin se puso tan nervioso que no pudo articular palabra mientras notaba cómo le ardía la cara, hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Menos mal que llego a tiempo antes de que profanéis un bosque sagrado— dijo Hiko, con una mirada perversa, soltando una risotada. Cogió a Yahiko del _gi_ y le obligó a dar un paso hacia delante, casi empujándole—. El chico tiene agallas, aunque casi le cortan un brazo.

—¡Yahiko! — gritó Kaoru, apartándose de Kenshin con poca delicadeza y corriendo hacia él. Intentó mirarle el brazo, pero Yahiko se separó, resoplando y dándole un manotazo.

—¡No es nada, _busu_! ¡He derribado a cinco! ¡A cinco, yo solo!

Ella le dio una colleja, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No me llames _busu_!

—¡Te he dicho que he derribado a cinco mientras tú te dabas besitos con Kenshin! ¡Menuda maestra de mierda!

—¡Ten más respeto, enano!

Kenshin alzó la mirada hacia su _shishou_, todavía sonrojado. Él le tendió la _kodachi_ envainada, acercándose.

—¿Quién entrena al chico? —preguntó, bajando la voz hacia Kenshin, mientras Kaoru y Yahiko se dirigían al templo, delante de ellos, sin dejar de discutir y de empujarse. La herida del brazo de Yahiko no parecía grave.

—Kaoru-dono— contestó Kenshin. Hiko rió a su lado.

—No sabía que Kaoru-chan conociese el _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_— replicó, alzando las cejas. Kenshin le miró sin entender—. El chico ha derribado a un hombre con un _ryutsuisen_, bastante bien ejecutado, por cierto. ¿Se lo enseñaste tú?

—No—contestó Kenshin—. Lo aprendió observando.

—Bien; ya es más de lo que hacías tú con su edad—. Hiko se detuvo en seco—. ¡Yahiko! —. Yahiko se giró, sorprendido, abandonando aquella discusión eterna con Kaoru; de hecho, los tres guardaron silencio, esperando las palabras del maestro, aunque Kenshin las sabía antes de que saliesen de su boca—. Mi _baka deshi,_ en su infinito egoísmo, ha renunciado a ser el siguiente Hiko Seijuro, de modo que debo encontrar a alguien a quien transmitirle nuestra técnica milenaria, o se perderá. Vendrás conmigo a la montaña y aprenderás los secretos del _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_. Pero te advierto que tendré menos paciencia que con él. Si levantas tu espada por alguna causa política, será lo último que hagas.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. No veía el problema de que su estilo se perdiese en los anales de la Historia, realmente. Ya no era necesario un estilo tan poderoso en una nueva Era de paz. Posó los ojos en Yahiko. Estaba allí, quieto, junto a Kaoru, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Yahiko la miró, sin decir nada. Entonces Kaoru sonrió y su sonrisa fue sincera.

—No pasa nada, Yahiko. Sé que es lo que soñabas, aprender el estilo de Kenshin para hacerte más fuerte. Lo entiendo. De verdad, no te preocupes.

Kenshin quería protestar. Quería decir algo, enfadarse, enfrentarse a Hiko, golpearle con la _sakabatou_, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada de todo aquello, Yahiko habló.

—Gracias, pero no me interesa— dijo, mirando a Hiko y después a Kenshin. Tocó la _tsuka_ de su _shinai_, sujeto a su _obi_, con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Aunque algunas veces use movimientos que vi a Kenshin, soy discípulo de la escuela _Kamiya Kasshin ryu_, de la espada que protege y seré el más fuerte aprendiendo este estilo. No lo cambiaría por otro, ni siquiera por el de Kenshin.

Hiko agitó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

—Vaya por Dios. Es una pena; parece que tú sí medirás más de metro y medio.

—_Shishou_... — empezó Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño. Hiko le ignoró, volviéndose hacia Kaoru.

— En fin, Kaoru-chan, cuando mi _baka deshi_ te entregue su semilla, traeme el fruto cuando tenga unos diez años.

—¡_SHISHOU_!

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kaoru miraba su mano derecha, buscando las heridas. Kenshin la contemplaba en silencio, sentado a su lado, con la coleta medio deshecha.

—_Sessha_ no está herido, Kaoru-dono— repitió por tercera vez—. No es mi sangre.

—Kenshin— dijo entonces, convirtiendo su examen pormenorizado en una caricia que atravesó toda su palma, hasta acabar en sus nudillos—. ¿Dónde crees que habrá ido? Osamu-sama.

Kenshin suspiró.

—Espero que haya vuelto a su casa. Su mujer lo necesitará.

Kaoru le miró, sin dejar de acariciar su mano. Era extraño cómo, pese a lo duro de aquel momento, su presencia le hacía sentir en paz.

—Tal vez es mejor que dejemos la boda para otro momento, cuando Misao pueda...

—No— le cortó, intentando no sonar brusco. Kaoru le miró a los ojos, expectante—. Hagámoslo ahora. Por favor. No quiero volver a casa sin hacerlo.

Kaoru sonrió de forma amplia y pese a aquel maquillaje parcialmente emborronado cerca de los labios, estaba preciosa. Brillaba, y era fácil que su brillo contagiase a los que la rodeaban, también a él. Quiso besarla, pero estaban todos demasiado cerca y ya había tenido suficiente con el espectáculo frente a su _shishou_, que probablemente se lo recordaría hasta el día de su muerte, de modo que se que se limitó a coger su mano y comenzar a caminar hacia los demás. Esperaba que el monje no estuviese demasiado traumatizado como para aceptar casarles, aunque fuese casi medianoche.

—Kenshin— susurró ella, apretando sus dedos; él la miró, sin detenerse—. Después... Me gustaría que viniesen... Que viniesen todos al dojo. Me sentiría mejor si dormimos todos juntos, pero no quiero que tú... No quiero que... Es decir, es nuestra noche de bodas y nosotros no...

Él le devolvió el pequeño apretón en la mano, sonriendo.

—_Sessha_ también querría que esta noche estuviésemos todos juntos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La ceremonia fue tan breve como extraña. Apenas quedaba _sake_, de modo que se limitaron a hacer un amago de beberlo. Por otro lado, Kaoru no llevaba gorro, su pelo estaba suelto y enredado y su maquillaje, desdibujado, aunque la niña del Akabeko había hecho un trabajo decente intentando redistribuirlo de forma uniforme por el rostro. Además, la ropa de su discípulo estaba hecha un desastre, con sangre en varios de sus puntos y algún que otro enganchón en las mangas del _gi_.

Todo fue rápido, pero Hiko Seijuro no se perdió un detalle. Se suprimieron los elementos accesorios, algo que le dio cierta envidia. Él no podía escapar de todo eso en su boda; no acompañó a Kaoru a ningún sitio, porque ya estaban todos allí donde se los esperaba. Se limitó a situarse junto a Kenshin, en esa labor de padrino que tan poco le había gustado recibir. La madrina habría sido la niña ninja del _Oniwabanshu_ pero, en su ausencia, una Kaoru más determinada había designado a Jun. Así que allí estaban los dos, Hiko y Jun, junto a los novios, bendiciendo de alguna manera aquella extraña unión.

Tampoco hubo votos, aunque Hiko percibió en las miradas de los dos, Kenshin y Kaoru, todo lo que ningún conjunto ordenado de palabras podría expresar. Había criado a ese idiota desde que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo; lo había alimentado, le había golpeado hasta rendirlo y le había obligado después a ponerse en pie, una y otra vez, tras morder el barro. Le había enseñado que la vida lo derribaría mil veces, y que debía sobreponerse mil y una. Sin embargo, entonces no habría podido imaginar hasta qué punto llegaría a hundirse en la mierda. Cualquiera con un poco de fuerza en las piernas podía salir de un pequeño charco, pero abandonar una cíenaga llena de sangre, eso era otra cosa. Abandonar un nombre, un pasado, un estigma, otra muy diferente. En algún momento lo dio por acabado. Ese estúpido niñato al que entrenó había probado la sangre y no habría solución para su mal, se dijo; se había perdido, se había perdido para siempre.

Estaba equivocado.

Sonrió fijándose en la torpe forma en que lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Kaoru-chan, como si fuese un adolescente. Nunca deseó que fuese infeliz. Nunca lo sacó de aquel campo sembrado de tumbas para enseñarle a cavar con destreza muchas más, mucho más deprisa. Quiso convertirlo en un maestro de la espada por encima de cualquier hombre y, de alguna manera, pese a todo, había llegado a ser un hombre, por encima de cualquier espada.

Kenshin, como si leyese su mente, se giró y le miró. Él, como respuesta, asintió con la cabeza, y su discípulo se acercó a Kaoru, ahora ya con su apellido, y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Jun apretó su mano y Hiko reprimió un suspiro.

Definitivamente, se estaba enterneciendo con los años.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La visita a la clínica no fue como Kenshin había esperado. Megumi les explicó a aquella horda nupcial apostada ante sus puertas que Misao necesitaba descansar, y que tendrían que irse a dormir y volver al día siguiente, cuando quizás estuviese despierta. Había terminado de operarla hacía apenas una hora y aún dormía, bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Tras una dura negociación con Sanosuke, la doctora accedió a que, además de Aoshi, permanecesen en la clínica dos personas más. Todos se ofrecieron, pero hubo alguien que se impuso sobre los demás con feroz determinación.

—Yo me quedaré. ¡Marchaos!

La voz de Kaoru hizo que todos callasen. Llevaba el maquillaje de su boda, pues habían ido directos desde el templo hasta la clínica. Kenshin miró sus propias ropas, ensangrentadas. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto habría salido huyendo.

—_Sessha_ se quedará también.

—No— dijo Megumi, agitando la cabeza—. Vosotros iréis al dojo. Pueden quedarse...

—Yo voy a quedarme, digas lo que digas— le cortó Kaoru, sentándose en el suelo, frente a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Misao—. Si me echas, dormiré en la hierba, pero no me moveré de aquí. Los demáis iréis a dormir al dojo, Yahiko os llevará a todos.

—Pero Kaoru... — empezó el chico, contrariado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana recogeréis las cosas de la pensión. Hoy prefiero que estéis todos juntos en _casa_.

Todos no incluiría a Hiko y Jun; ellos habían ido directamente de vuelta a la cabaña, tras decir Megumi que no podrían entrar a ver a Misao. Kaoru había intentado que se quedasen, pero Hiko fue claro: _Esa niña necesita descansar, y todos vosotros también... Bueno, tú no, _había dicho, poniendo su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Kenshin, como si fuese un niño._ Tú necesitas darme pronto un heredero de nuestro estilo, así que espero que empieces hoy mismo a intentarlo. _Kenshin se había sonrojado hasta la muerte, pero aún le quedó voz para replicar: _Si quieres un heredero del Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, ten el tuyo propio, shishou. _Hiko le había dado una colleja tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tirarle al suelo. _Prefiero torturar a un niño de tu sangre, baka. _

Kenshin miró a Kaoru; sus ojos tenían ese brillo determinado. Sería imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, por eso se unió a su exigencia.

Poco después, Yahiko abandonaba la clínica con todos para conducirlos al dojo y Megumi se quedó junto a Kenshin y Kaoru; se sentó frente a ellos, posando sus ojos en Kenshin.

—¿Vivirá? — preguntó él, en voz baja, sin miramientos.

—Espero que sí— dijo Megumi, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Misao...— susurró Kaoru, soltando aire. La mano de Megumi atrapó la de ella, apretándola.

—Misao nos necesita fuertes. Aquí no hacéis nada, Kaoru. Además, hoy ha sido vuestra boda— añadió, evitando mirar a Kenshin. Él se sonrojó otra vez, manteniéndose en silencio. Maldita sea, nunca pensó que tendría tantas ganas de que la noche de bodas pasase cuanto antes para que todos dejasen de mirarle de aquella manera.

—¿Y si esta noche Misao...?

—Esta noche descansará. Aoshi la tiene cogida de la mano y no parece dispuesto a soltarla hasta tenerla de vuelta en Kioto— dijo, levantando una ceja. Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa; esperaba que Misao, de alguna manera, pudiese sentirlo—. Mañana a mediodía podéis estar aquí. Si despierta, os verá. Y si no os ve, verá a Aoshi. No quiero entristeceros, pero creo que le preferirá a él.

Kaoru sonrió, ahogando un suspiro.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo, Megumi? Llevas toda la noche trabajando.

—Yo estoy bien, tonta. Además, si fuese mi noche de bodas, ¿crees que estaría ahí sentada? —. Kenshin volvió a bajar la mirada y notó que, a su lado, Kaoru hacía lo mismo. Megumi rió, agitando la melena—. Parecéis dos quinceañeros. Voy a por algunas vendas limpias y cuando vuelva no quiero veros aquí, ¿entendido? ¿Queréis que os recuerde qué da más mala suerte que ninguna de las cosas en este mundo?

Kenshin descubrió que no quería saberlo. Kaoru se levantó de un salto, lo más rápido que le permitió su kimono nupcial y le ofreció una mano. La cogió y ella tiró, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

La vuelta al dojo desde la clínica fue... rara. Los primeros minutos caminaron en silencio, muy cerca el uno del otro, bajo la luz de una luna más brillante que nunca. ¿Era tal vez la noche más hermosa que Kenshin había visto jamás? La belleza está en los ojos del que la mira, había escuchado una vez; era mentira, por supuesto. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Kaoru, recorriendo el perfil de su rostro. Su belleza no estaba en él, ni en sus ojos. Iba más allá de todas las cosas, y se convertía en un grito imposible de ignorar. Era preciosa, era buena, era valiente y era su mujer.

Cuando llegaron a la altura del cerezo donde siempre giraban al volver del mercado, cogió su mano. Kaoru se detuvo, mirándole. Con sus manos, muy despacio, Kenshin retiró un poco del maquillaje de sus mejillas. Quería a Kaoru de vuelta, a toda ella, su piel, sus lunares, sus cicatrices, sus marcas de guerra. Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Kenshin no sabía qué había hecho para ganarse el favor de los dioses, pero no les haría cambiar de opinión. Les demostraría que sabía hacer otra cosa además de empuñar una espada. Formarían una familia, y le daría a Kaoru todos los hijos que ella quisiese, y les hablaría de _la estrella rurouni_ que al final fue _la estrella__ valiente_, y dedicaría sus días a protegerles. Bebería té con ella de madrugada en la _engawa_, y sembrarían el huerto, trabajarían la tierra, le enseñaría a cocinar y la llevaría al cielo cada noche bajo su cuerpo, y la amaría con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su espíritu. Todo eso podía hacerlo. Para todo eso no necesitaba una espada, ni siquiera necesitaba el _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu_. Le bastaban sus ojos, su voz, sus manos y su boca.

Bastaba con ser _simplemente Kenshin_. Nada más, y nada menos.

Besó a Kaoru, despacio. Ella le devolvió un beso que no fue un beso, sino un voto.

— Himura Kenshin— susurró ella, tan viva, tan real, con una sonrisa que era un relámpago en la oscuridad. Su nombre entonces cobró todo el sentido del mundo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla otra vez, y otra más.

—Himura Kaoru— contestó, y los dos rieron el uno en la boca del otro, creando un eco íntimo que rebotó en lo más profundo de ellos.

Kenshin la cogió de nuevo de la mano y tiró de ella, suave, dirigiéndose juntos hacia el dojo Kamiya.

.

Tardaron el triple del tiempo habitual en llegar, aunque no era de extrañar. Cada cinco metros se detenían a besarse contra algún árbol, o simplemente en medio de la calle. Era de madrugada, ¿a quién podía importarle? Kenshin estaba seguro de que no había sentido esa clase de hambre voraz en toda su vida. Kaoru reía y lo apartaba, para después a traerle otra vez y deslizar su mano por dentro de su _hakama_ mientras él susurraba palabras de contención. _Kaoru-dono, kudasai... Kaoru-dono, no hagáis... Estamos en medio de la ciudad... _Pero sus intentos por mantener la cordura parecían animarla todavía más, así que cuando abrieron entre risas ahogadas la puerta principal Kenshin tenía el _gi_ abierto de par en par y algunos lazos del obi de Kaoru eran ya parte de la historia.

Entraron de puntillas, sin hacer ruido, aunque fue poco útil. Sanosuke estaba apostado en la _engawa_, con los ojos abiertos y los brazos cruzados. Cuando les vio aparecer levantó una ceja.

—Por Kami, ¿qué hacéis aquí?— susurró, poniéndose en pie. Kenshin se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Shh, Sano. Vamos a dormir— dijo, luchando por no sonrojarse y aparentar normalidad—. ¿Está el dormitorio de _sessha_... nuestro dormitorio ocupado?

—Claro que no, ¿cómo íbamos a meternos en vuestro dormitorio?— replicó Sanosuke, mirando a Kaoru—. Jou-chan, das miedo.

Kaoru le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

—¡Imbécil!

—Kaoru-dono— dijo Kenshin, cogiéndola de la mano para calmarla—. _Sessha_ cree que Sano se refiere a vuestro maquillaje.

Sanosuke resopló, tocando la cara de Kenshin en un gesto rápido y mostrándole después los dedos.

—Tú no estás mucho mejor. Joder, lleváis todo escrito en la cara como dos críos— dijo en un susurro, girándose y volviendo a la _engawa_—. Sólo os pido que no hagáis tanto _ruido_ como aquel día.

Kenshin soltó a Kaoru y se tocó el rostro. Blanco. Ahora sí se sonrojó terriblemente. La mitad del maquillaje de Kaoru ahora debía tenerlo él, claro.

Kaoru, ignorando a Sanosuke, cogió a Kenshin de la mano y tiró de él hacia el dormitorio. Él se dejó arrastrar, demasiado avergonzado como para manifestar sus objeciones. Sin embargo, ya tras la puerta de _shoji_, con los dedos de Kaoru desanudándole con habilidad los lazos de la _hakama_, sí habló. O al menos lo intentó.

—Kaoru-dono— susurró, frenando sus manos—. Hoy hay mucha gente.

—Kenshin— contestó ella, metiendo la mano bajo su ropa—. Si no empiezas ya a quitarme el kimono, nos dará el mediodía.

—Nos oirán, como la otra vez...— susurró él, sacando la mano de ella de dentro de su ropa y convirtiendo su pasión en un beso dulce que, como ya imaginó, no la convencía en absoluto. Kaoru, ignorando sus palabras, empezó a quitarle el _gi_ mientras su lengua viajaba por su cuello. Entonces Kenshin la apartó suavemente, jadeando y ella le empujó contra la pared y volvió a besarle con fuerza, casi mordiéndole.

_Kami_, Kaoru no estaba colaborando en absoluto.

—¿Es que no tienes ganas?— preguntó ella contra sus labios, aprisionándole más contra la pared.

—Sí. Claro que sí— añadió, por si pudiese haber algún resquicio de duda—. Pero... Están todos. Todos.

Kaoru rió.

—Pues tendrás que esforzarte más para no quedar mal...

—Kaoru-dono...— protestó él, frunciendo el ceño. Ella volvió a apretarle contra la pared, sujetando sus manos abajo, impidiéndole moverse.

—Kenshin— susurró Kaoru, apartando ligeramente su boca para mirarle—. Quítame el kimono. Quítame el kimono de una vez y hazme el amor. Me da igual cuánta gente haya en el dojo, como si está aquí todo Japón. Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas y no quiero dormir ni un minuto. Ese es mi deseo.

Kenshin sonrió, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba, ardiendo.

—Deseo concedido— susurró, liberándose las manos con algo de fuerza y, de un tirón, la obligó a cambiar de posición, siendo ella ahora quien estaba contra la pared.

La besó sin contenerse, con la dulzura feroz que sabía que ella adoraba mientras luchaba por quitarle aquel kimono infernal sin convertirlo en pedazos como su instito le pedía. Después de demasiados minutos y unas cuantas maldiciones, ella estaba desnuda y él hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser racional. La empujó contra la pared, haciéndola suya y tapando suavemente su boca, como la primera vez, recordándole que no estaban solos; aunque a Kaoru, de nuevo, parecía no importarle.

Después pasaron de la pared al futón, y del futón rodaron al suelo, y por el camino tiraron un par de lámparas de shoji y una absurda mesa que Kenshin no sabía cuándo había aparecido allí y Kami, todo Tokio debía estar escuchándoles. Kaoru reía entre gemidos, y Kenshin se atrevió con cosas que nunca antes había hecho, y se rieron todavía más, como no pensó que podría reírse en una noche de bodas.

Y también se dijeron muchas palabras entrecortadas, pequeñas confesiones inconexas ahogadas por la falta de aliento que partían de algún sitio en el fondo de ellos mismos.

_Eres preciosa, _seguido de un beso audaz,

_sigue, _y una mano guiándole un poco más allá,

_adoro tu pelo_, y sus dedos liberándolo para dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros,

¿_así_?, y una duda resuelta con un suspiro profundo,

_aishiteru_, _Kenshin_

_sessha mo, Kaoru-koishii_.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**.

*Aishiteru, te amo.

*Sessha mo, "yo también" estilo samurai xD

"Koishii, "cariño", o una forma cariñosa parecida.

.

.

.

**_Nota_**.

He dejado la historia de Aoshi y Misao pretendidamente abierta, porque honestamente creo que en uno o dos capítulos no podría darle el cierre que se merece. No sé si en algún momento me atreveré a hacer algo independiente con ellos, pero sí pienso que Aoshi tiene demasiados traumas detrás, todavía sin resolver. Necesita un arco de personaje lento, al estilo del que intenté construir para Kenshin, y no quería darle carpetazo para juntarlo con Misao de cualquier manera. Creo que no sería así como funcionaría. Ellos necesitarán su tiempo. Misao se recuperará de sus heridas y, después, tendrán que ver cómo reconstruyen su relación.

.

.

**Abi Taisho**, gracias por tu review! A mí también me da penita acabarla, pero ya era muy larga y necesitaba ponerle un final antes de que me pasase como esas novelas que acaban teniendo 400 capítulos y todo se enreda demasiado xD Gracias por la paciencia!

**Atarashii Hajimari,** gracias por tu comentario! Jajaja lo de la piedra fue un poco ida de olla, pero no me sentía yo misma escribiendo una boda normalita sin dramas de por medio, de hecho creo que el drama es consustancial a la vida de Kenshin, así que no me pareció tan extraño que antes de la boda se liase parde xD A mí me gusta que Kenshin se dedique a Misao, como a una amiga, creo que siempre tuvo con ella un poco esa relación de "hermana pequeña" a la que proteger. Y espero que Osamu haya quedado para ti suficiente masacrado jajaja no fue una masacre física, pero sí es un personaje un poco infame que necesitaba una lección.

**Kaoru Tanuki**, me encanta lo del giro esotérico, soy peor que las telecomedias de después de comer xD Pero mira, tanto confinamiento acaba por afectarnos todos ajaja Yo creo que efectivamente Aoshi tiene esa culpa dentro que no le permite avanzar. He querido dejar el final entre ellos abierto a una posible relación pero sin concretarla, porque creo que Aoshi necesitaría un largo periodo de reconstrucción en positivo para poder empezar algo con alguien, sin acabar por arrastrar a Misao a su drama. Un proceso parecido, aunque disitnto, al que intenté que atravesase Kenshin en estos 37 capítulos... Claro que no puedo tirarme otros 37 con Aoshi xD El tema del "daría mi vida porque ella viviera" creo que por fin le ha quedado claro a Kaoru, al destruir la piedra y con ella toda posibilidad de volver atrás. Ha sido difícil el cierre, pero ya está!

**Anne Pat**, he querido dejar la relación de Aoshi y Misao un poco en el aire, quizás más adelante me atreva a escribir sobre ellos algún "spin off", porque para profundizar necesitaría unos cuantos capítulos y no quiero llegar a las 200.000 palabras que esto parece ya Guerra y Paz pero en fic jeje gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste el final.

**kaoruca**, me alegro de que te gustase el paréntesis un poco extraño, la verdad es que no estoy nada segura de la idea de haberlo metido, pero luego pensé, es un fic, estoy experimentando, como decimos en Galicia:_ qué carallo_! así que para delante. Espero que te agrade el final de mi "Historia interminable" en la que solo falta Atreyu jeje. Un abrazo y seguimos leyéndonos!


End file.
